Nuevas oportunidades
by vainilla94
Summary: Tras la batalla de los cinco ejécitos, Thorin consigue sobrevivir y es proclamado Rey Bajo la Montaña. Enanos, elfos y hombres se disponen a comenzar otro capítulo completamente distinto que, esperan, sea mejor que el anterior. Todos necesitan nuevas oportunidades.
1. Prólogo:nacimiento

**Nuevas oportunidades.**

**Capítulo 1: Nacimiento.**

Erebor llevaba ya 10 años reconstruido. Aunque aún no había recobrado la majestuosidad y riqueza que la habían caracterizado tiempo atrás, en tiempos del rey Thror, los enanos habían trabajado duro para volver a hacer de este antiguo reino un lugar habitable. Tras aquella batalla en la que las tres razas se habían aliado para combatir al mal, las noticias habían llegado volando a Ered Luin; el dragón Smaug había muerto y ellos podrían volver a su verdadero hogar.

Distintas caravanas de enanos fueron llegando progresivamente al este. No fue fácil, y no todo fueron buenas noticias. Los jóvenes Fíli y Kíli habían muerto durante la batalla, y su propio tío, Thorin Escudo de Roble, también había estado a punto de perecer. Muchas fue las lágrimas que derramó tras enterarse de esta noticia, después de un mes inconsciente, sufriendo fiebres altas. La culpa lo invadió; había sido culpa suya permitir que lo acompañasen en aquella expedición. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía tiempo de lamentos: su pueblo lo necesitaba.

Fue proclamado rey poco después por el propio Gandalf, ante la mirada de sus súbditos, los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro, los dos pueblos de los hombres y el reino de los elfos. Sus compatriotas no dudaban de él, ya que siempre había luchado por sacarlos adelante con el sudor de su frente. Sin embargo, esa mañana el rey Thorin no parecía precisamente tan fuerte y majestuoso.

De izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, y vuelta a empezar. No podía quedarse quieto ni un instante, mientras escuchaba los alaridos de dolor atravesar la puerta. Balin y Dwalin lo miraban divertidos, pero su hermana Dís comenzaba a exasperarse de verlo así.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Durin, Thorin! - Le gritó – Es algo por lo que todas las mujeres hemos pasado.

Su hermano le dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero al segundo se ablandó. Su hermanita pequeña ya había sufrido bastante por la muerte de sus hijos, y ahora una nueva luz asomaba en su vida. En verdad, una nueva luz asomaba en la vida de todos.

-Sólo estoy nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? La impotencia me mata.

-Si te parece mejor, puedes entrar en esa habitación y seguir tú por ella.

Thorin decidió callarse y no discutir más; era inútil.

De repente, se oyó un fuerte grito de dolor; todos aguantaron la respiración. Tres segundos después, el llanto de un bebé llenó el aire. Balin se levantó de la silla en la que había permancido sentado, Dís se acercó a su hermano y le tocó el hombro; Dwalin parecía no saber muy bien qué hacer. Depués de lo que le parecieron los segundos más largos de su vida, una comadrona con la bata manchada de sangre salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a su rey:

-Majestad, es una niña, y está sana.

Thorin entró corriendo en la sala, donde una bella enana pelirroja permanecía tumbada en una cama, recuperando la respiración. La luz del sol iluminaba sus facciones, increíblemente suaves para tratarse de alguien de su raza. Con sus largas grandes ojos marrones, su nariz chata y los gruesos labios, además de su estatura (era más alta que la mayoría de enanos, algo que le venía de familia), había sido admirada y deseada por la mayoría de enanos, pero su fuerte carácter los echaba para atrás. Al único al que había conseguido enamorar definitivamente había sido al apuesto heredero enano. Graella le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a su esposo, y éste se le acercó lentamente, sin querer romper la magia del momento. Entre sus brazos, un bebé lo miraba con ojos como platos. Thorin sintió lágrimas resbalar por sus ojos, y abrazó a su esposa.

-Gracias, mi vida- le dijo.- No sabes lo feliz que me siento en estos instantes.

-Te puedo asegurar que mejor te sentirías su acabases de expulsar tres kilos de tu cuerpo – le respondió, siempre con su característico humor negro.

Thorin se rió ante su comentario, y besó suavemente en los labios a la enana sin la cual no hubiese podido continuar en su labor de rey. La niña soltó una especie de bostezo, y se durmió del todo, muy pegada a s madre.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?- preguntó Graella a su marido.

-Elige tú el nombre – respondió el rey.

-¿De veras?

-Claro.

-Pues…está claro que ha de ser un nombre digno de una princesa, ya que el nacimiento de una niña es algo poco común en nuestra raza.

Thorin asintió. Ese era un problema que afectaba al tema de la descendencia enana, que era cada vez más escasa.

-Sé que no te parecerá bien, pero…siempre he querido darle a mi hija un nombre humano.

Graella siempre había sido conocida por sus algo extravagantes ideas.

-Me gusta Helena; es carismático, pero demasiado refinado. Además, le pega bastante, ¿no crees?

Aunque no tenía ningún problema con los humanos, era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar cualquier de otra raza para su hija. Sin embargo, al mirar a la pequeña, sintió un vuelco en el corazón. ´´Helena¨- pensó- ¨mi pequeña Helena¨. No le sonaba mal; no le sonaba en absoluto mal.

\- Helena,- dijo en voz alta- nuestra pequeña Helena.

Por primera vez en lo que le había parecido una eternidad, sentía la pieza que le faltaba de nuevo en su corazón. Se sentía renacer. Sentía comenzar una nueva vida. Y no podía más que dar gracias por esta nueva oportunidad.


	2. Despedida

**Capítulo 2: Despedida.**

Año 2977 de la Tercera Edad.

El joven Brand agarró el brazo de su padre, intentando darle algo de consuelo en ese triste día. A su alrededor, los pobladores del reino de Valle, con ropas oscuras y caras largas, le mostraban sus respetos a su monarca, cuyo cuerpo yacía ahora sobre un féretro. Bardo, su rey, mentor y abuelo, había fallecido tres días atrás mientras dormía. Su tía Sigrid se lo encontró así, en paz, sumido en un profundo sueño al ir a despertarlo; sin embargo, no despertó.

La noticia había calado hondo en los corazones de todos. Bardo se había convertido en una leyenda para los hombres del este de la Tierra Media, no por su majestuosidad, sino por su generosidad y humildad con todos, incluso cuando no era más que un aldeano de Esgaroth tan pobre como todos. Había intentado sacar a sus hijos adelante tras la temprana muerte de su esposa, pero eso no había quitado que siempre ayudase a todas las demás personas que lo necesitasen. Era el defensor del pueblo. Sólo él se opuso a la entrada de los enanos a Erebor, sabiendo lo que eso conllevaría. Mató al dragón Smaug, se enfrentó a Thorin para pedirle su parte del tesoro (siempre intentando evitar la guerra) y luchó con valentía en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Para los hombres, él había sido el verdadero héroe de la historia. Fue proclamado rey, y siempre intentó mantener buenas relaciones con Erebor y el reino del Bosque Negro a la vez. Ahora, sus días habían llegado a su fin.

A sus veinticinco años, Brand se encontró por primera vez pensando en lo que era la vida y el paso del tiempo, todo tan relativo. Para los humanos había pasado una generación entera desde esa batalla. Él ni siquiera había nacido, y su padre, que ahora tenía 49 años, contaba con tan solo 13 en aquella época. En cambio, para los enanos no había cambiado casi nada, ¡y qué decir de los elfos! La bella gente, los inmortales, los odiaba ahora mismo. Su sabio abuelo siempre le decía que era de ignorantes envidiarlos, que una vida eterna era algo corto de decir pero largo de vivir. Pero Brand no podía más que mirarlos con dolor y furia contenida en esos instantes; ellos no conocían la muerte de un ser querido.

-No puedo creérmelo-dijo su padre, Bain. Su voz lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.- No puedo creer que hace tan poco estuviese aquí, y ahora no.

Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y no se avergonzaba de ello.

-Al menos murió sin sufrir – le respondió su hijo.- Parecía feliz; tal vez estuviese soñando con la abuela.

-Tal vez. Ojalá y tengas razón. Ojalá esté con ella ahora.

Brand no lo creía posible, pero aun así asintió.

El funeral se estaba llevando a cabo en una pequeña colina del valle, situada a las afueras de la ciudad. Sobre ella se podía ver perfectamente Erebor, el reino construido dentro de la montaña. Una suave brisa siempre corría ahí arriba, daba igual la época del año o el clima. Un riachuelo pasaba a sus pies, rodeándola, y a sus orillas crecía una hierba fina y verde. Pero lo más significativo era el pequeño cerezo que crecía en su cima, el único en toda la ciudad. Su abuelo solía ir allí a menudo. Ni siquiera los animales se acercaban, y si lo hacían, era en completo silencio. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía en ese lugar. En ese lugar, en esa pequeña colina, sobre ese pequeño riachuelo, bajo ese pequeño cerezo donde su abuelo se sentaba durante pequeños momentos, lo enterraron.

Al lado de Brand estaba su esposa, Nina, y sus hijos mellizos, Ella y Bardo, llamado así en honor a su bisabuelo. A su otro lado, su padre y su madre, y sus tías Sigrid y Tilda junto con sus maridos y sus hijos. Alrededor del féretro estaba reunida la gente de Valle y de Esgaroth, acongojados y dolidos. En los derredores de la colina se encontraban los elfos y los enanos. Los primeros estaban situados en el lado izquierdo, con su habitual formación militar y sus rostros impasibles; al frente de ellos, el orgulloso rey Thranduil. Nina le había mencionado a Brand que le parecía ver un cierto destello de pena en su mirada, pero él le había recriminado que ese orgulloso elfo no podría sentir pena por un humano. En el lado derecho, los (si cabía) aún más orgullosos enanos, aunque al menos ellos no mostraban una postura tan impasible. El rey Thorin Escudo de Roble estaba situado a la cabeza, junto con su bella esposa y su aún más bella hija. La princesita Helena, hija de Thorin, Rey Bajo la Montaña, con su cabello negro, sus ojos azules y su mirada dulce. Había nacido hacía ya 25 años, pero aún era una niña pequeña. Lo que era la vida, habían nacido en el mismo año ambos, pero ella gozaría de 300 primaveras más que Brand.

Al finalizar el funeral, muchas personas se les acercaron para darles el pésame. Thranduil y Thorin estaban entre ellos. La princesa enana le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa a Brand, algo que le llegó al corazón. Por último, los dos invitados de honor: el mago Gandalf y el hobbit Bilbo Bolsón. Bain los invitó al palacio con gratitud. Gandalf se excusó diciendo que tenía asuntos que resolver, pero el mediano aceptó a quedarse a dormir allí.

-Bardo era un buen hombre; hay muchos grandes hombres en este mundo, pero… él era un pequeño gran hombre.

Todos en la habitación asintieron. Habían captado el mensaje, y lo entendían perfectamente.

Brand quiso hablar a solas con él antes de irse a dormir.

-Maese Bilbo- Llamó al hobbit- Me gustaría darle las gracias por venir hasta aquí en estos momentos tan difíciles, sin ser su obligación.

-Mi madre solía decir que las cosas que se hacen por obligación nunca se hacen a la derecha-le respondió, sonriente, el rechoncho mediano.- Como he dicho antes, Bardo era un excelente hombre; era mi deseo asistir a su funeral.

-Sabed que os podéis quedar aquí tanto como gustéis, en nombre de mi padre.

-Os lo agradezco, pero no puedo ausentarme mucho en mi casa o Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón me robará hasta las cucharillas. Me iré tras la coronación de vuestro padre, la semana que viene.

-Como gustéis. De veras, gracias por venir. A mi abuelo le hubiese encantado ver como alguien del otro lado del mundo viene a decirle adiós.

Brand notó una silenciosa lágrima correr por su mejilla.


	3. nuevos caminos

**Hola a todos/as, lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es vainilla94 y este es mi primer fanfic en esta página. Soy una gran admiradora de ¨El Hobbit¨ y de ¨El Señor de los Anillos¨, y por eso me decidí a que mi primera historia fuera una mezcla de ambos, es decir, con personajes de ¨El Hobbit¨ pero en la época de la trilogía. Estos primeros tres capítulos son una especie de prólogo en los que voy presentando a los personajes protagonistas (algunos reales y otros inventados) y sus perspectivas, pero en los siguientes ya comenzará la historia en sí, y tendrá más acción y diálogos que estos primeros. El personaje principal será Helena (sé que no es un nombre muy Tolkien, pero pensé que se adecuaba bien a ella), aunque pretendo contar historias paralelas. Aparte de eso, he intentado ser fiel a las fechas y personajes reales de los libros. Asique ¡espero que os guste y que disfrutéis con esta historia!**

**Capítulo 3: Nuevos caminos.**

Año 2989.

Bilbo Bolsón se levantó, como cada día, a las ocho y media de la mañana. Se preparó una humeante taza de té, sacó unos pastelillos de su despensa y se dispuso a desayunar tranquilamente. Después, se puso a limpiar y ordenar el agujero hobbit, y, seguidamente, se arregló, se puso su chaqueta color azul cielo, cogió su cesta de mimbre y salió a comprar al mercado. Mientras bajaba por la colina en la que se situaba Bolsón Cerrado, fue saludando a distintos vecinos a los que se encontraba por el camino (algunos de los cuales no habían dudado en adueñarse de algunas de sus propiedades años atrás, cuando todos lo dieron por muerto). Siguió el mismo tedioso camino que recorría todas las semanas y que desembocaba en el centro de la comarca, donde los hobbits se apiñaban para vender y comprar comida, tela y ganado. Por encima del ruido de la gente hablando entre ella sobre temas tan fascinantes como los manteles que habían conseguido por un bajo precio, sus revoltosos hijos, o la hora a la que se reunirían esa noche en el dragón verde, se oían las voces de las mujeres vendiendo pescado fresco de la charca y los gritos de los niños jugando. Lo que hasta hace unos 47 años Bilbo había llamado una vida tranquila y segura, ahora le parecía aburrida, sin una sola pizca de magia o aventura en ella. Muchas veces se ausentaba para ir de viaje con Gandalf y volver a ver mundo, aunque el Istari estaba cada vez más ocupado. Si por él hubiese sido, habría cogido una mochila y un bastón y se hubiera ido por su cuenta a correr aventuras de nuevo, pero no podía ser. A partir de ese día no podría ser.

-¡Señor Bolsón! ¿Qué quiere que le ponga? ¿Lo de siempre? – Le preguntó Hamfast Gamyi, quien además ejercía como su jardinero entre semana.

-Lo de siempre, amigo Hamfast, pero añade si puedes una de esas deliciosas tartas de arándano que prepara tu mujer.

-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Hoy es el día, ¿no?

-Sí, Hamfast – respondió Bilbo, con un brillo de añoranza en sus ojos, - hoy es el día.

-No se preocupe, señor Bilbo. Verá como en cosa de un mes ambos se han adaptado a los cambios.

-Eso espero, amigo mío; eso espero.

Tras haberle pagado a su bonachón amigo, dio media vuelta, pero en vez de volver a su casa, torció por el camino de la derecha y se dirigió hacia los Gamos. Caminaba tranquilamente por los verdes prados de la Comarca, pero en realidad estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, y tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Al llegar al pequeño agujero-hobbit que era su destino, respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

Le abrió su ya mayor tía Mirabella Tuk, que aún tenía una sombra de tristeza en su cara.

-Bilbo, querido, te estábamos esperando. Pasa, pasa.

Dentro de la salita estaban su consumido tío, Gorbadoc Brandigamo, y un pequeño hobbit, de piel blanca, grandes ojos grises y revoltoso cabello oscuro.

Bilbo se acercó a él, le puso una mano en el hombro y, dirigiéndole una radiante sonrisa, le dijo:

-Asique tú eres el pequeño Frodo.

El niño asintió, avergonzado.

-Tal vez no te acuerdes de mí. Soy Bilbo Bolsón, un primo de tu madre. No os… no te visitaba desde hacía algunos años – se retractó a tiempo.

-Bilbo, queremos darte las gracias por tu ayuda- le dijo Gorbadoc.

-Tío…

-Nos ocuparíamos de él si pudiésemos, pero con lo que conseguimos con la huerta y el pescado sólo nos da para llevar una vida sencilla nosotros dos. Sabemos que no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero…

-Tío, no me supone ningún esfuerzo llevarlo a vivir conmigo. Además, últimamente me siento muy solo en casa. Me vendrá bien la compañía de este chiquitín – respondió Bilbo acariciando el pelo del niño.- En Bolsón Cerrado vivirá bien. Es mi sobrino, al fin y al cabo.

El señor Bolsón se agachó para mirar a Frodo a sus ojitos, empañados de lágrimas.

-Dime Frodo, ¿te gustan los pasteles de arándanos?

-Sí – respondió éste con un hilillo de voz.

-Me lo dijo un pajarito. Da la casualidad de que acabo de comprarle uno al señor Hamfast Gamyi, pero es muy grande para mí solo. ¿Te gustaría compartirlo conmigo?

La carita del niño se iluminó un poco.

-Entonces, no perdamos tiempo. Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podremos comenzarlo, ¿no crees? – dijo Bilbo Bolsón, tendiéndole la mano.

El rey Thranduil permanecía impasible, como siempre, sentado sobre su trono, en aquella inmensa fortaleza construida en el corazón del bosque. Sin embargo, no pudo ignorar aquel sentimiento de emoción y calidez al ver a su hijo, el príncipe Legolas, caminar hacia él. El hermoso elfo se levantó en el último momento.

-Has vuelto.

-A la vista está.

Sintió ganas de abrazarlo, como cuando no era más que un niño, pero se contuvo.

-Me alegro – dijo en su lugar, sonriéndole levemente.

Legolas le devolvió la sonrisa:

-He hecho lo que me pediste. Conocí al joven Trancos.

-¿Y bien?

-Tenías razón. Está encaminado a ser un gran hombre. Pero insiste en huir de su destino.

-Nadie puede huir de su destino. No eternamente – en los últimos años, el rey había aprendido a ser menos frío y cortante.

-Tal vez. Y tal vez ese momento no tarde en llegar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Muchas son las nuevas que traigo, y muchas de ellas oscuras. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Prefiero descansar del largo viaje primero.

-Por supuesto. Ven.

Se dirigieron a los aposentos de Thranduil, donde disfrutaron de una comida solos ellos dos, un gesto que le sorprendió a Legolas. Hablaron de muchas cosas, ya que hacía varios años que no se veían padre e hijo. Legolas pudo intuir que su padre lo había echado mucho de menos, por sus gestos y sus palabras, aunque, como siempre, intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás.

Después de un corto momento de silencio, Legolas preguntó al fin:

-¿Y Tauriel?

Thranduil lo miró largamente.

-Sigue como montaraz. Nos visita a veces, pero no quiere volver.

-Ella…¿está mejor?

-Sí, aunque me temo que nunca superará del todo ese dolor.

Legolas asintió.

-¿Y tú?- le sorprendió su padre -¿estás mejor?

-Sí, supongo que sí- dijo Legolas, con los ojos como platos. La pregunta lo había pillado desprevenido.

Siguió otro momento de silencio.

-Oí que uno de los enanos de la compañía de Thorin Esudo de Roble ha partido para recuperar Moria.

-Sí, ahora les ha dado por recuperar las antiguas minas. Pero es una expedición descabellada, sin ningún futuro. Incluso Thorin se opuso a la idea, y eso conociendo cómo es.

-También oí que ha tenido una hija, y que tiene otro en camino.

-He visto a esa niña un par de veces. No es gran cosa en apariencia, aunque dicen que es… complicada, en el buen sentido. Al contrario que los rudos enanos, es tranquila, estudiosa, pero no duda en decir lo que piensa, que normalmente va en contra de la guerra y nuestras peleas. Dicen que quiere fomentar el acercamiento entre las tres razas. Es joven aún. Ya cambiará.

Legolas escuchó a su padre en silencio. Thranduil sabía lo que iba a continuación.

-Quiero hablar sobre mi madre- dijo de repente, como si llevase mucho tiempo aguantando la pregunta.

Thranduil miró intensamente a su hijo. Era hora de contarle la verdad. Inspiró hondo y comenzó:

-Mi padre, Oropher, decidió que era hora de que me casara, y me prometió con una joven e influyente elfa. Ella, además, se había enamorado de un elfo asesinado por las arañas hacía relativamente poco. Me opuse completamente, pero después llegó la guerra, y mi padre murió.

Legolas no hizo comentarios. Sabía que a su padre le dolía ese tema, y no quería hostigarlo más.

-El Bosque necesitaba una reina, y me parecía una ofensa no cumplir el último deseo de mi padre. Tu madre y yo nos casamos poco después. Nos apoyamos mutuamente; ella ya conocía la muerte de un ser querido, y había logrado superarlo. Me ayudó. Tenía un corazón de oro. No fue fácil para ninguno; nos respetábamos y cumplíamos con nuestras obligaciones matrimoniales. Pero, con el paso de los años, llegamos a querernos mucho. Sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro, éramos una familia. Gracias a ella salí adelante con el reino y conmigo mismo. (…) Y después llegaste tú. Fuiste la mayor alegría que los Valar nos dieron. Te queríamos, todos te querían. Nos uniste aún más. Tu madre y yo nos queríamos mucho, Legolas, en serio, pero… nunca nos enamoramos. Ella siempre recordó a su amante fallecido, y yo jamás amé a elfa ninguna. Fue la mujer de mi vida, y la madre de mi hijo… pero no de la manera de la que tal vez tuvo que haber sido.

El príncipe tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Sus padres nunca se enamoraron, pero se querían, al menos. A veces incluso había puesto eso en duda.

-Nos llegaron rumores de un ataque desde el monte Gungabad. Teníamos que partir y frenarlas. Naîme se quedó aquí, contigo. Quería protegerte. Y eso hizo.

Legolas no quería seguir escuchando la historia. Sabía cómo terminaba, pero escucharlo de los labios de su padre era demasiado doloroso.

-Murió salvándote, Legolas. Cuando no eras más que un niño. Lo que oíste de que murió en Gungabad luchando…era mentira. Ésta es la única verdad. Siento no haberte contado esto nunca, pero siempre creí que sería muy doloroso para ti… y para mí.

Su padre también estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Él ya lloraba abiertamente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tenías tanta obsesión con recuperar el collar?

-Porque era mi familia. Ha sido lo más cercano al enamoramiento que he sentido nunca. La quería. Y… era tu madre. Te pareces tanto a ella… Si tenía el collar, la tenía a ella, y así también te tenía a ti. Pero olvidé que ya te tenía a ti. Eres lo más grande que me ha pasado nunca, Legolas. Y estos años que me has faltado lo he recordado. Nunca te he hablado de tu madre, nunca te he hablado de nada importante en verdad pero… tu madre te quería, más que nada, más que a su vida. Y yo te quiero, hijo; más que nada, más que a mi vida.

Legolas soltó un gemido, sin poderlo contenerlo.


	4. Ideas en mente

**Capítulo 4: Ideas en mente **

29 de julio del 3018

La princesa Helena abandonó la biblioteca con los brazos cargados de libros, como de costumbre. Mientras subía las interminables escaleras de la ciudad de Erebor, saludaba amablemente a todos los enanos con los que se encontraba. Cualquier otro en su situación, como su padre o su tía, habría dirigido un educado ¨buenos días¨ y una pequeña sonrisa a quien se hubiese cruzado, para guardar la seriedad y las formas con sus súbditos. Sin embargo, Helena no dudaba en darle a todo el mundo un cordial saludo acompañado de una de sus radiantes sonrisas, aunque sólo conociese de vista al destinatario. No entendía el porqué de esa lejanía entre vasallos y realeza; la mejor manera de ganarse la confianza del pueblo era, a su juicio, el acercamiento a él.

Al llegar a su alcoba, guardó los libros en los cajones de su escritorio y los escritos de astronomía en una de sus carpetas. Seguidamente, salió de su cuarto y se encaminó hacia el salón del trono. Atravesó el pasillo principal, reservado para las habitaciones de la familia del rey y sus contactos más íntimos, y volvió a bajar por otras escalinatas que daban al gran salón real, donde se celebraban las fiestas y los bailes más importantes. Estaba situado en un lugar estratégico, ya que contaba con una salida al exterior: una especie de valle situado entre la montaña misma y el río que fluía cerca suya. Allí, su padre había creado un jardín, plantando árboles frutales y flores de colores vivos (aunque, a decir verdad, la idea había sido de su madre). Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Helena.

-Pero ¿se puede saber a dónde vas tan deprisa?- gritó alguien. – Esta niña, que va con prisas a todos lados siempre.

Helena se giró para ver de quien era la voz que la había sobresaltado. En mitad del salón vio, cómo no, a su tía Dís, junto con su hermanito pequeño, Frerin. Se acercó a ambos para saludarlos.

-Pues voy a visitar a mi padre, al que aún no he visto en todo el día.

-Ya, ni a tu tía tampoco. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo y me das un abrazo! No se cumplen 66 años todos los días.

-Todos los años me dices lo mismo. ¡Ay, para, me asfixias!

-¡Helena, mira! – le dijo Frerin, tirándole de las faldas, con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

-¿Son para mí? – preguntó ella, dándole mil besos a su hermano.

-No te imaginas, ha estado toda la mañana recogiéndolas para dártelas. ¿Hoy no tienes clases?

-Acabo de terminar. Esta tarde seguiré.

Su tía le dirigió la misma mirada exasperante de siempre.

-Suponía que hoy por lo menos te tomarías el día libre. Y también supongo que en vez de teología, o, al menos, música, has estado estudiando biología o astrología.

-Astronomía – la corrigió. –Y sabes que la teología no es exactamente lo mío, no tendría por qué haberlo sido hoy.

\- Como quieras, sobrina. En fin, si quieres buscar a tu padre, que sepas que está en su despacho ahora mismo.

-Está bien tía, gracias. ¡Adiós, Frerin!

En vez de seguir recto, atajó por un estrecho pasadizo, torció a la derecha y llamó a la tercera puerta.

-¡Adelante! – se escuchó desde el interior.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó al magnífico y serio enano que estaba sentado en el interior; a quien, aun así, se le encendió la cara al verla.

-Por supuesto que puedes. Ya temía que no vinieses a visitarme.

-No he tenido tiempo aun – se excusó.

El rey Thorin abrazó a su hija y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Felicidades, Helena. Quiera Durin que vivas muchos años más.

La princesa lo miró con sus intensos ojos azules, iguales a los suyos, y le dirigió esa preciosa y cálida sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba. Tenía el cabello negro, también heredado de él, pero por lo demás era igual que su madre. La nariz pequeña, los labios rojos, las pestañas largas… incluso la altura, ya que era más alta que los demás enanos. Al contrario que los demás de su raza, Helena siempre vestía con colores claros, especialmente el blanco, y llevaba vestidos sencillos y livianos. No se hacía peinados complicados y recargados, si no que solía recogerse el pelo liso hacia atrás, dejándose la cara despejada, o simplemente se lo dejaba suelto. Como las demás enanas de su nueva generación, se afeitaba la fina barba, dejando su blanco rostro al descubierto. A pesar de ser bastante bella, no le atraía a los demás enanos. Ella suponía que era por su cuerpo, que tampoco era gran cosa, pero le daba igual, ya que, para ser sincera, a ella nunca le había atraído seriamente nadie. Sólo en una ocasión, cuando era más joven, en sus años adolescentes, pero había resultado no ser mutuo. Lo estuvo pasando bastante mal, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba harta de sufrir por un enano, y recordó que había cosas más importantes en su vida.

-¿Hoy también has asistido a clases?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Supongo que eso es un sí. Khrenin dice que está realmente asombrado contigo. Dice que pocas veces ha encontrado alumnos con tanto ímpetu en el estudio, y menos alumnas.

-Supongo que soy rara.

Siempre había sentido cierto reproche de los demás por querer estudiar siendo mujer, más aun cuando ya era mayor de edad y sus cursos obligatorios habían pasado, pero en esa época en la que le había tocado vivir, la influencia social era, a su parecer, incluso peor que en otras pasadas. Las mujeres siempre habían estado bajo la sombra de los hombres en las tres razas, desempeñando papeles poco importantes y que se limitaban al hogar y la familia. Algunas se podían permitir más formación educativa. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas estaban cambiando. Las mujeres comenzaban a instruirse en el combate, en la lucha, en la aventura. Querían mayor libertad, el no estar atadas a tener que formar una familia o casarse, el poder defenderse por sí solas. Muchas se alistaban en los ejércitos, pero otras muchas se unían a los montaraces del norte, llevando una vida nómada y sin ataduras. Helena apoyaba todas estas decisiones, pero estaba en contra de uno de los principios de estas mujeres: el odio a la educación. Para ellas, la cultura y el aprendizaje era algo que se les imponía a todos, que les marcaban unos límites. Un verdadero acto de rebeldía suponía aprender a usar armas y defender las ideas propias y de la nación. Helena sabía que para muchas ella era algo así como una traidora a la causa, una sumisa, pero se equivocaban: el saber era lo que verdaderamente le hacía libre, lo que le permitía tener las nociones básicas para opinar por sí misma, y defender unos ideales propios, fundados a base de la escucha y la lectura. Además, había aprendido que era más efectivo desmontar a una persona con palabras, aunque tal vez más complicado.

-Echo de menos a Balin. ¿Se sabe algo de él?

Balin había sido su profesor de _Kuzdhul _y filosofía durante muchos años, antes de que se fuera a Moria con otros enanos para intentar recuperarla.

-Nada, cielo. Pero hemos de tener en cuenta que Moria es un reino destruido, necesitarán mucho tiempo para reconstruirla y que lleguen nuevas suyas.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Cambiando de tema, he de darte una buena noticia.

-Y si es una buena noticia, ¿por qué poner esa cara?

-Porque para mí no es tan buena. En fin, tú que tanto luchas porque las tres razas nos llevemos bien…en la última reunión entre los tres reyes decidimos dar a nuestros pueblos una imagen de solidaridad y respeto mutuo. Ante tan difícil misión, decidimos que lo mejor era celebrar un baile. Y como ninguno de los tres nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre dónde celebrarlo, decidimos sortear el lugar, y… adivina a quiénes nos ha tocado.

Helena hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reír.

-¿Nos… ha tocado a nosotros?

-Sí.

-¿Quién sacó el papel?

-Yo mismo.

-La próxima vez déjaselo a Thranduil.

-Qué graciosa. En fin, será el próximo agosto, por lo que hay que empezar a organizar los preparativos y a gastar enormes cantidades de oro en una fiesta con gente a la que odiamos por el simple hecho de dar a nuestros pueblos una imagen falsa de sus propios monarcas.

-Gracias por el resumen. Y, sólo por dar una idea, ¿no sería mejor organizar más reuniones en las que discutáis temas verdaderamente importantes sobre nuestra situación, afianzar así vuestra relación y no tener que gastar grandes cantidades de oro en dar una imagen falsa al pueblo?

Thorin fulminó a su hija con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, no he dicho nada.

-Y, cómo se ve que tienes grandes ideas en mente, te vas a encargar junto con tu tía y tu madre de organizarla.

-¡¿Qué?! No, espera, eso no es justo.

-La vida no es justa, cariño.

\- Por favor, con mamá y con la tía no, te lo suplico.

-Está bien, está bien, pero no te vas a ir de rositas. Ya te encontraré algo. Esta es tu oportunidad de fomentar el acercamiento entre razas, ¿no?

-No me refería exactamente a esto – farfulló para sí misma Helena.


	5. Presentimientos

**Capítulo 5: Presentimientos.**

-No entiendo el por qué de esta celebración – se repitió a sí mismo el rey Thranduil por quinta vez en esa semana.

-Sólo es una noche – respondió Legolas, cansado de las quejas de su padre. - Además, ni siquiera nos corren gastos. Vamos como invitados.

-A un reino en el cual nos odian, y al cual odiamos – el rey elfo solía hablar en primera persona, pero pluralizaba en las ocasiones que le convenían. - Odio tanta falsedad. Fui el único que se opuso a esta descabellada idea, tan sólo faltaba que se tuviera que celebrar aquí esa farsa.

-Habláis como si se tratara de una trampa contra alguien. Es un baile.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Hemos de fingir que somos aliados.

-Sois aliados.

-Los aliados no celebran bailes para disimular su odio.

Legolas decidió rendirse. Sabía que era inútil intentar razonar con su padre. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta de la estancia.

-Adelante – dijo su rey mientras llenaba una copa de vino.

Aerand, el nuevo capitán de la guardia del bosque, entró con la seriedad y rigidez propias de su cargo. El corazón de Legolas comenzó a palpitar muy rápido cuando se le ocurrió la irracional idea de que podría traer noticias de Tauriel, pero ella ya no pertenecía al reino, y el capitán de la guardia no aparecería ante su padre a esas horas para dar alguna noticia suya.

-Mi señor Thranduil, han llegado nuevas del Oeste.

-¿Del Oeste? - preguntó su padre, extrañado.

Legolas también quedó sorprendido. Ni siquiera él se había enterado, por lo que las noticias debían de ser recientes … y urgentes.

-Sí, mi señor. Del señor Elrond, en realidad.

-Y ¿cuáles son esas noticias? - Elrond y Thranduil no tenían relación desde hacía siglos. En verdad, el rey no era una persona muy sociable desde hacía ya tiempo.

-Ha mandado esta carta para vos. Sea lo que sea, es algo confidencial.

Thranduil vaciló un momento antes de coger la carta con recelo, e hizo una señal con la cabeza para indicar al guardia que podía retirarse. Cuando padre e hijo estuvieron solos, el primero abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido. Cuando terminó, una expresión de sorpresa y un brillo de temor nublaron el normalmente impasible rostro del monarca.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Thranduil alzó la cabeza hacia su hijo, con gesto grave.

-La criatura Gollum – dijo simplemente.

-Todo ha de estar perfecto para esta tarde. Las mesas, la comida, la música, y el salón ha de estar limpio y despejado. Y, por favor, ¡regad el jardín! Que no se recreen los elfos si ven una sola flor marchita.

Helena suspiró para sí misma. Como su padre había prometido, le había encargado la tarea de avisar al reino enano de la celebración que se iba a llevar a cabo y el por qué de ésta (ya que ella podría explicarlo de una manera más o menos lógica) y de conseguir encontrar la clave para que la fiesta fuera del gusto de las tres razas, tan distintas entre sí. Además, ella misma se había preocupado de preparar un discurso que leería durante la cena esa misma noche, justo después de su padre. Como él había dicho, esa era su oportunidad para intentar acercar un poco a los tres reinos. Pero ese día no podía escapar de los gritos de su madre y su tía, que la habían acorralado para que les ayudase con los últimos preparativos.

-¡Las mesas deben estar alineadas verticalmente! - la voz de la reina Graella, tan querida como temida a veces por todos, resonaba en todo el salón. Helena se había llegado a plantear seriamente la hipótesis de que su madre estaba hueca por dentro.

-¡Helena! Si no estás haciendo nada aquí, ¿por qué no vas a cuidar de tu hermano? ¡O a algún otro lado en el que no estés de brazos cruzados!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Has sido tú la que me has dicho que me quede! Y por favor, deja de gritar.

Graella puso la cara de exasperación que su hija conocía tan bien. Y ahora venía la misma frase de siempre:

-No grito, es mi tono de voz.

-¿Me puedo ir ya?

-Sí, anda. Busca a Frerin, que debe de estar con Gimli jugando, como de costumbre. Pero ¡¿no he dicho que abráis las ventanas?! ¡Que entre aire fresco!

Helena salió rápidamente antes de que su tía Dís se uniese también al coro.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermano, muy cercana a la de sus padres, vio que en efecto allí estaba Gimli, el hijo de Glóin. A pesar de su fama de rudo, quienes llegaban a conocerlo mejor sabían que en el fondo tenía un corazón tierno e incluso sensible, que salía a la luz cuando estaba frente a doncellas o niños pequeños. Mas sentía una debilidad especial por el hijo menor del rey Thorin, Frerin (llamado así en honor a su hermano muerto en batalla), ya que era un enanillo tranquilo y bondadoso, que prefería leer sus ya primeros cuentos por sí solo antes que aprender a eructar, robar comida de las cocinas y decir palabras malsonantes, como muchos niños de su edad solían hacer. Helena estaba orgullosa de él;aunque mucho mérito se lo atribuía a ella misma, que desde que era un bebé le leía cuentos en Kuzhdul para que fuera familiarizándose con el idioma, y lo sacaba al jardín por la noche para que observase los planetas y estrellas en el firmamento.

-¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?

-¡Helena! - corrió Frerin a abrazarla, como siempre que la veía.

-Frerin, ¿por qué no le pides a tu hermana lo que me has dicho a mí antes?

-¿Me puedo quedar esta noche en el baile? - le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a madre y padre – respondió la mayor, riéndose. - Pero yo no contaría con ello.

-¿Por qué no? - se quejó el niño.

-¿Tú aguantarías hasta tan tarde despierto?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Se lo voy a decir a madre! - replicó el pequeño, ya cansado.

-Yo que tú esperaba un poco. Ahora no creo que la encuentres muy receptiva.

Brand entró, junto con su esposa,sus hijos y su nieta por la enorme puerta de Erebor, seguido de el resto de los humanos de Valle invitados. A los diez metros de recorrido se dio cuenta de que la presión era insoportable allí adentro. No sabía cómo iba a poder aguantar toda la noche allí. Durante la reunión, había aceptado la propuesta del baile por no faltar al respeto, pero se había arrepentido cuando el rey Thranduil no levantó la mano. Si la hubiera mantenido bajada él también, ahora mismo estaría en palacio, en su hogar, jugando con su nietecita Aenin sobre sus rodillas, y no allí. Odiaba a los enanos y elfos, y cada vez más. No entendía por qué debían de aliarse en tiempos de paz. La última batalla se había librado hacía ya casi ochenta años. No iba a haber ningún conflicto importante. El mal había sido derrocado.

-Alegra esa cara – le dijo Nina cuando estuvieron sentados en sus sitios.

-Eso intento – le respondió su marido de mala gana. - Sólo quiero que esto se acabe pronto.

-Pues aún queda noche, vete mentalizando.

Brand suspiró. Había cuatro enormes mesas en la sala. En una, estaban sentados los hombres de Valle. En otra, los hombres de Esgaroth, que también habían sido invitados. En la tercera, los elfos; y en la cuarta, los propios enanos. En una mesa más pequeña situada de manera horizontal, al frente de las otras, estaban los principales miembros de las distintas familias reales. Brand no pudo más que aguantar la risa ante tal ironía: elfos, hombres y enanos estaban sentados en mesas distintas, y los propios monarcas no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra entre ellos. Brand y su familia estaban situados en el centro, para mantener las distancias entre Thranduil y Thorin, cuya relación no era especialmente cordial. Así pues, la cena transcurrió sin incidentes de ningún tipo. Aunque debía reconocer que la comida estaba bastante bien.

Cuando la cena hubo acabado, se despejaron rápidamente las mesas para dejar la pista de baile libre. Mientras todos bailaban al son de la música, Helena se sentó en una silla a la espera de que alguien la sacara a bailar. Gimli, Dwalin, Bofur, Óin, … incluso su padre la sacó, pero ningún enano de su edad. Aunque no solía preocuparse por esas cosas, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor. Además, al final había optado por no exponer su discurso a los presentes, ya que quedaría demasiado ridículo e hipócrita, por lo que se sentía un poco decepcionada consigo misma. Quería demostrarle a todos que valía mucho, que era inteligente y madura... Para muchos hombres era una mujer que perdía el tiempo en vez de aprovecharlo en tener hijos, y para muchas mujeres era una traidora a la causa por no interesarse en las armas. ¿Tanto les costaba a todos dejarla vivir su vida? Y nadie la sacaba a bailar. Nadie. Su madre le había dicho cuando era más joven que no debía preocuparse de eso, que ella no había conseguido enamorar a nadie debido a su carácter. Y su padre, había encontrado el amor a sus casi 200 años, en una muchacha mucho más joven que él. Pero eso no la animaba esa noche.

Decidió salir al jardín a tomar el aire. Por suerte, estaba desierto. Se adentró en el valle, se sentó a orillas del río y sumergió los pies en el agua fresca. Cuando hubo pasado un buen rato allí, pero no el suficiente como para que se notara su ausencia adentro, se levantó y dio la vuelta. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que chocó contra una persona mientras volvía a la sala. Por suerte, esa persona parecía no haberla visto tampoco. El individuo era alto, muy alto, por lo que estuvo a punto de caer, de no haberla agarrado unas firmes manos.

-Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta... - comenzó a decir Helena mientras miraba hacia arriba de nuevo. De repente, unos profundos ojos grises la estaban mirando. Se quedó sin aliento durante un segundo, observando esos ojos enmarcados en esa piel blanca y esas espesas cejas … y entonces se dio cuenta. La persona que la estaba sosteniendo era el rey Thranduil, monarca del Bosque Negro y archienemigo de su padre y de los enanos en general. Helena se enderezó al momento.

-Lo siento – repitió, intentando sonar formal y educada. - No os había visto. - Hizo una leve reverencia, y volvió a la sala de baile.

-¿Qué te ocurre, hija? - preguntó su padre. - Tienes el rostro muy rojo.

-Es que hace mucho calor aquí, padre.

-Al fin, se ha acabado – el rey Thorin se tiró en la cama, como si llevase sin descansar semanas.

-Cualquiera diría que vuelves de la guerra – le respondió su esposa.

-Peor.

Graella se tumbó al lado de su marido tras ponerse el camisón.

-Tú mañana no te tienes que ocupar de reordenar la sala de fiestas. Es pensarlo y me dan escalofríos.

Thorin besó a su esposa, mientras le acariciaba la cara con ternura.

-De veras que no sé qué haría sin tí. Si mi sobrino no te hubiera llevado a nuestra casa el día que te salvó...

-Hubiera muerto ahogada en ese acantilado – respondió Graella de manera cortante. Thorin le dirigió la misma mirada que ponía siempre que su esposa hacía ese tipo de bromas.

-Oh, venga, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Además, te recuerdo que yo ya te había visto antes, en una ocasión. Claro, que volvías de una de tus misiones por las montañas azules, y todos nos acercábamos a observar a nuestro rey. ¿Cómo iba a poder yo enamorar a Thorin Escudo de Roble?

Thorin sonrió, recordando. Graella ahora era una enana magnífica, alta y con curvas bien rellenas (no como las elfas, livianas y más delgadas), pero por aquel entonces era tan joven, casi una adolescente...

Mientras navegaba por sus recuerdos, un temor infundado invadió a Thorin. No sabía qué era ni a qué se debía, pero se sentía inseguro, desprotegido. Graella lo notó.

-Thorin, ¿qué pasa?

-No estoy seguro, pero me lleva pasando toda la noche. Es … como un mal presentimiento. No sabría decirlo. No te apures – dijo, al ver el rostro de preocupación de su esposa, - seguramente no será nada. No estoy acostumbrado a tanto tiempo de paz.

Graella asintió, pero con desconfianza. Normalmente, su marido no fallaba en esas cosas.


	6. Noticias oscuras

**Capítulo 6: Noticias oscuras**

_Las pesadillas visitaron a Thorin esa noche. Se vio a sí mismo de joven, en Erebor, junto con su abuelo y su padre en el salón del trono. Allí, en el gran reino enano fortificado dentro de la tierra, se sentía seguro, como si nada pudiera acabar con ellos. Eran un pueblo próspero, uno de los más grandes de toda la historia. Nada podía ocurrirles. _

_Pero, de repente, todo estaba en llamas. Fuego y humo a su alrededor, no había salida... Su propia grandeza los había llevado a esto. En solo un día, todo había acabado._

_Y, después, se vio luchando contra Azog, en la colina del cuervo. Sus sobrinos habían caído, sólo estaba él allí, sólo quedaba él. Si moría, el linaje de Durin caería; si perdían, la Tierra Media caería. Ya no había distinción, ni de razas ni de riquezas; todos corrían la misma suerte. Todo acabaría..._

Se despertó sobresaltado. Quedaba poco para que amaneciera. Thorin se recostó en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente. Había sido un sueño, nada más, como otros tantos que lo seguían atormentando. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

La explicación llegó la mañana siguiente, en forma de carta. Lord Elrond, el señor de Rivendel que los había acogido tiempo atrás, durante su expedición a la montaña, pedía al Rey Bajo la Montaña que enviase a algunos enanos como sus representantes hacia el Valle Escondido. Allí, iba a celebrarse una reunión sumamente importante. Debían estar presentes emisarios de tres grandes reinos: el Reino del Bosque Verde, el de Gondor y el de Erebor. La cuestión en concreto, no era mencionada en la carta. Era de sumo secreto. Pero sí que advertía acerca de algo: elfos, hombres y enanos debían dejar de lado sus diferencias. Tal vez, pronto tuvieran que unirse. Thorin captó en seguida la indirecta, y se le contrajo el estómago.

-Entonces, ¿crees que han vuelto a secuestrar a la criatura?

Legolas intentaba mostrarse fuerte, pero algo dentro de él se agitaba.

-No lo sé, Legolas. En realidad, no sé qué pensar de todo este asunto.

El señor Elrond les había mandado una carta pidiendo emisarios de los tres grandes reinos de la Tierra Media, pero a su padre le había otorgado más información. Hace unos años, habían recibido la visita en sus tierras del montaraz Trancos, el joven con el cual Legolas había trabado una gran amistad. Sin embargo, su visita no fue motivo de alegría. Trajo consigo un ser extraño y desagradable, demacrado y pálido, que respondía al nombre de Gollum. En realidad, sólo se respondía a sí mismo. El hombre suplicó a su padre que se lo quedase como prisionero, ya que en ningún lugar estaría más resguardado que en esas celdas. Tal fueron el desconcierto y repulsión que causó al rey esta criatura, que aceptó a la petición. Legolas había intentado sonsacarle algo sobre ese extraño ser a su amigo, pero solamente le respondió que lo cuidasen bien, ya que era una criatura astuta y escurridiza.

_-No lo dejéis escapar –_ le pidió.

Pero, efectivamente, era una criatura astuta y escurridiza. Tales eran sus gritos y lamentos, que solían dejarla tomar el aire de vez en cuando, siempre bajo vigilancia. Pero un día, aprovechando un ataque de los orcos, se escapó. La estuvieron buscando día y noche, pero no la encontraron. Finalmente, decidieron rendirse. Ya debía andar muy lejos.

Ahora, gracias a la carta, sabían que esa criatura había estado ocultándose durante muchos años en la Montañas Nubladas. Cuando volvió a salir al exterior, fue secuestrado por ¨fuerzas del mal¨. Elrond no especificaba cuáles eran esas fuerzas, tal vez un grupo de orcos, … o tal vez algo peor. El caso es que lo estuvieron torturando durante mucho tiempo, hasta que consiguió escapar. ¿Consiguió escapar? Esa explicación no le encajaba muy bien a Legolas, y parecía que a su padre tampoco. Pero, ¿qué tenía eso que ver con el concilio?

-¿Créeis que el ser sabía algo importante, como para que quisieran secuestrarlo? ¿O fue sólo una casualidad?

-Si hubiese sido una casualidad, lo habrían matado, no torturado.

-Pero no tiene sentido. ¿Qué podría saber que fuera de interés de … ? - ¿de quién? Nada tenía sentido.

-Tal vez no era algo que supiera, sino algo que tuviera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Thranduil se quedó pensativo, y después agitó la cabeza.

-Nada. Era sólo una idea, pero no puede ser. Es imposible.

Brand volvió sudoroso de su práctica con la espada, como todos los días. A sus 66 años, seguía siendo un hombre alto y musculoso, con un rostro severo. Al entrar al comedor, besó a su esposa en la mejilla y se sentó a la mesa.

-¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que te laves antes de sentarte a comer?

-Demasiadas – farfulló Brand, pero Nina lo escuchó.

-Estoy hambriento. Te prometo que ahora después me ducho – le dijo, intentando evitar una discusión.

-Después de comer puedes hacer lo que te plazca, lo que me importa es tener que estar aguantando tu olor en la mesa. ¿Dónde está Ella?

-Estará montando a caballo. Volverá pronto. Bardo, ¿sabes dónde está tu hermana?

-No, ni idea – respondió el príncipe, que estaba ocupado dándole de comer a su hijita.

-La sopa se va a enfriar – dijo su madre.

-Madre, tiene 46 años, sabe calentársela de nuevo. De todas formas, Álica ha salido hoy a cabalgar, estarán juntas.

-Eso es, la madre se va a cabalgar y deja a su hija sola, y a su esposo cuidándola.

-No tengo otras cosas que hacer, padre. Álica tiene derecho a tiempo libre, yo me puedo encargar de mi hija.

Justo en ese momento, dos mujeres entraron por la puerta de la estancia.

-¡Hola! Lamentad el retraso, de veras no era nuestra intención – dijo la primera, acercándose a la mesa. - Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal se ha portado la princesita de la casa? - preguntó la mujer de cabellos naranjas y mirada alegre, después de darle un beso a su marido.

-Genial, como siempre.

La segunda, menos afectiva, entró y se sentó a la mesa.

-Lo sentimos, descubrimos un ciervo e intentamos darle caza. Pero era demasiado rápido.

Al igual que su padre, Ella y Bardo parecían más jóvenes de lo que eran. La mujer había sido la primera en nacer. No era precisamente la alegría de su padre, y mucho menos de su madre. Revoltosa y aventurera desde niña, había crecido de manera distinta al resto de mujeres. Había oído hablar de todas aquellas muchachas que se habían unido a los montaraces, y eso se había convertido en su sueño. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a cumplirse. Como princesa, debía quedarse con su familia, encerrada en aquel valle para el resto de su vida. Muchas veces se quejaba de que no tenía sentido que tuviera que quedarse allí, si en realidad el rey sería su hermano Bardo ( aunque ella hubiese llegado antes al mundo). Con el tiempo, había ido despegándose de él, debido a la rabia que sentía por ese asunto. Sin embargo, Bardo nunca quiso que se distanciaran. Era todo lo contrario a ella: dulce, sensible, considerado, honrado … Muchos decían que realmente se parecía a la persona de la que había heredado el nombre. Había enamorado a muchas mujeres, pero él las rechazaba con educación. Sabía que debía casarse y tener hijos para continuar con el linaje, pero no encontraba a la persona adecuada. Conoció a Álica, irónicamente, gracias a su hermana. Era algo más joven que ellos, pero a la edad de ella la mayoría ya estaban casadas y con hijos. Álica era impulsiva, indomable, con un gran espíritu, pero a la vez era cálida y generosa, llena de energía positiva, al contrario que Ella. Le habría gustado enamorarse y tener hijos, pero no había encontrado a nadie que la entendiera. Hasta ese momento. Se casaron poco después, con la condición de que podría seguir saliendo a cazar y practicar con el arco, a lo que Bardo aceptó sin reservas. Ella, por su parte, se había negado en rotundo a formar una familia. Prefería ser libre. Además, no se fiaba demasiado de los hombres.

-Pues la próxima vez, recordad que tenéis comida esperando a la mesa.

-Madre, no hace falta que nos esperéis; por un día que no comamos juntos no va a pasar nada.

Nina puso cara de pocos amigos y refunfuñó algo para sí misma.

-A si que, un ciervo – recordó Bardo esa noche, cuando Álica y él se disponían a acostarse ya.

-De veras, era un ejemplar magnífico. Casi me alegra no haberlo alcanzado. Era demasiado bueno.

-No entiendo esa manía que tenéis todos por cazar. Los animales son seres vivos, no una distracción. Si no necesitamos más comida, no es necesa... - un beso apasionado lo pilló desprevenido, impidiéndole continuar.

-Vaya, ¿qué es lo que te ha dado? - preguntó, riéndose, cuando se separaron para coger aire.

-Tengo una noticia, Bardo. He esperado toda la semana para dártela, pero es que quería estar completamente segura – la cara de Álica brillaba más de alegría que de costumbre.

-¿Noticia?¿Qué noticia?

-Estoy embarazada.

Bardo se quedó paralizado durante un momento.

-¿Qué?¿Embarazada?¿De nuevo?

-Sí, cariño. He tenido una falta, tengo mareos, más apetito … He ido hoy a ver a Maya, y me lo ha confirmado.

Bardo sentía la alegría crecer en su interior poco a poco.

-Pero, pero eso es … - cogió a su esposa en brazos y le dio vueltas en el aire.

-¡Ay, para, que me mareo!

-Se lo tenemos que decir a todos. A mi padre, a mi madre, a mi hermana, a mis primos, y ¡a Aenin!

¿Cómo le vamos a decir que va a tener un hermanito?¿O una hermanita?

Álica se rió ante el entusiasmo de su esposo.

-¿Quieres calmarte? Cualquiera diría que no has pasado por esto antes.

-La fiesta estuvo bien, pero la encontré algo aburrida. ¡Si apenas hablaba nadie! Los elfos con los elfos, los hombres con los hombres, los enanos con los enanos, nada más. ¿No se suponía que era para eso precisamente, para intentar fomentar las relaciones? Y, por favor, hablando de elfos, no me digas que las elfas no iban horriblemente vestidas. Por Durin, qué vestidos, qué peinados, ¡si no iban ni maquilladas! Helena, ¿me estás escuchando?

-_No – _se reprimió de responderle a su abuela.

Ynian intentaba parecer una enana altiva y estirada desde que su hija se casó con el rey enano. Nació y vivió en las Montañas Azules, donde se unió a otro enano y tuvo dos hijos. Su hijo mayor, Ferland, era el orgullo de sus padres. Fuerte, valiente, apuesto, el hijo perfecto, en definitiva. O, por lo menos, el arquetipo de hijo perfecto, porque había traído de cabeza a sus padres en más de una ocasión. Demasiado mimado, según Helena, se había acostumbrado a hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Aparecía y desaparecía de su casa muy a menudo para correr aventuras. Pero, si se metía en un lío, eran sus padres quienes lo debían de sacar del apuro. Y ellos lo hacían sin dudarlo ni un momento. Y, ya que tenían al hijo perfecto, buscaban a la hija perfecta, pero en esto no tuvieron tanta suerte. Graella siempre había sido contestona y dominante, además de bastante independiente. Sus padres la querían mucho, pero no comprendían su manera de ser. Eran muy distintos a ella. Y una de las cosas que menos aguantaba Graella, era eso mismo, su intención de parecer aristocráticos ahora, cuando siempre habían sido una familia humilde. En cuanto a su hermano, no lo aguantaba, a secas. Ni Helena tampoco. Y a su abuela, a veces, tampoco.

-Abuela, no creo que la poca relación entre los reinos fuera tu principal preocupación anoche.

-Y ¿por qué no? - preguntó Ynian, de mala gana. - Además, no me cambies el tema, te estaba hablando de las elfas.

-Abuela, son elfas. Visten de manera distinta. Son distintas a nosotras – sabía que era inútil explicárselo, ya que su abuela no sabía diferenciar el término ¨distinto¨ de ¨peor¨.

-Helena, por favor, ya lo sé, pero es que ¡iban sosísimas!

-¡Helena! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Aquí, madre!

La reina Graella entró en la habitación.

-Disculpa, madre, pero tengo que hablar con mi hija.

-Ya voy. Adiós, abuela – se despidió Helena con un beso en la mejilla. Una vez fuera, respiró aliviada.

-¿Qué?¿Tan malo ha sido?

-Sí, digamos que sí. En fin, ¿qué ocurre?

-Tu padre ha convocado reunión. Suponía que querrías ir.

-¿Hoy? ¿Sobre qué?

-No lo sé, pero lleva todo el día muy raro. Ha llegado una carta de Lord Elrond.

-¿De Lord Elrond? - preguntó, sorprendida, Helena.

-Sí, pero ya no sé nada más. La reunión comienza en una hora.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, madre. Me prepararé para ir.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal te fue anoche?

-Pues bien, en fin, no fue nada del otro mundo.

-Te ausentaste durante un rato.

-Necesitaba tomar el aire.

-Ya, ya ...hacía mucho calor ahí dentro – dijo su madre, medio riéndose.

-¿Por qué te ríes?¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que deberías fijarte bien por donde vas, hija mía – y, dicho esto, se fue por el pasillo.

Helena se quedó ahí plantada, roja como un tomate. Quería a su madre a rabiar, pero otras veces, sencillamente la mataría.

**En fin, este es ya el sexto capítulo de la historia. Estoy intentando hacerlo interesante, e ir metiendo personajes poco a poco. ¡Gracias a los primeros reviews! Espero que os esté gustando la historia a quienes la estéis leyendo. ¡Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo pronto! Y, por favor, si os está gustando, hacédmelo saber. **


	7. Decisiones

**Capítulo 7: Decisiones**

La reunión se celebró en una sala de tamaño mediano, con una gran mesa en medio. Los asistentes fueron llegando poco a poco. Sólo las personas de mayor confianza del rey estaban presentes, por lo que Helena supuso que iban a tratar un tema de gran importancia.

Ella era la única enana en la sala, pero los demás no la miraron de manera extraña, ya que estaban más que acostumbrados a su presencia en ese tipo de encuentros. Helena había sido durante muchos años la única heredera al trono de Erebor, hasta que los reyes consiguieron concebir un hijo varón. Por eso, aunque sólo fuera de manera provisional, había tenido que comenzar a desempeñar responsabilidades de princesa: había acudido a sus primeros actos oficiales, había dado sus primeros discursos, había tomado parte en sus primeras reuniones … Pero, a medida que iba creciendo, Helena cada vez se mostraba más comprometida con su labor. No se perdía ni una sola reunión, tomaba palabra en todos los actos, incluso había comenzado a llevar a cabo campañas, muchas de las cuales dirigidas al feminismo y la educación. Su padre, que, al fin y al cabo, era un enano bastante mayor con una mentalidad muy conservadora, al principio se había mostrado reacio a escucharla, e incluso se había cabreado con ella. Pero, a base de insistir, Helena consiguió que Thorin hiciera algunas reformas, y el resultado comenzaba a ser evidente.

Las nuevas generaciones de enanos se parecían más a las que antaño habían poblado el reino, interesadas en las artes y en la Historia. Ahora, el principal objetivo de Helena era demostrar la validez del método científico y el pensamiento racional para intentar darle sentido a la realidad, en vez de limitarse en nombrar siempre a los Valar para dar una explicación. Pero esto era más complicado.

De todas formas, ya la habían comenzado a llamar la ¨princesa ilustrada¨, y, aunque no se había llevado a cabo una votación, la gran mayoría de enanos querían que ella, Helena, fuera la primera reina enana. Ella se sentía alabada y orgullosa, y creía merecerse ese título, pero lo que no quería de ninguna manera es que esto pudiera desembocar en algún enfrentamiento con su hermano, cuando él creciera. Era a quien más quería en el mundo. Y, de todas maneras, Frerin iba encaminado a ser muy parecido a su hermana.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en sus sitios, Thorin se levantó y comenzó a hablar:

-Compañeros, sentimos haberos convocado tan rápidamente, pero la cuestión a discutir es muy seria. Como ya sabréis muchos, ha llegado una carta de Rivendel, firmada por el propio lord Elrond.

Las pocas personas en la sala que aún no se habían enterado de la noticia pusieron cara de asombro.

-Muchos os preguntaréis si tiene que ver con la expedición que algunos de los nuestros iniciaron hace años con el objetivo de recuperar Moria. No es así – Thorin miró de reojo a Dwalin, sentado a su derecha, como su asistente real. - Me temo que es algo más serio. Elrond pide que seis emisarios de este reino se dirijan al Valle Escondido, para estar presentes en un importante concilio que se celebrará allí el próximo mes de octubre.

Ahora, sí que se oyeron exclamaciones reprimidas de sorpresa, a la vez que varios murmullos entre los asistentes. Helena miraba a su padre, intentando descifrar su rostro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Thorin levantó una mano para pedir silencio, y al momento todos callaron:

-Lo más preocupante del asunto es que no pone en la carta la cuestión en concreto sobre la que se debatirá; es alto secreto. Por lo que ha de tratarse de algo verdaderamente serio.

Esta vez todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

-¿¡Cómo vamos a confiar en los elfos?!

-No nos queda otra alternativa. También se han citado a hombres de Gondor y elfos del Bosque Verde.

-¿¡Elfos del Bosque Verde!?

La sala se llenó de gritos. Thorin cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. Esto iba a ir para largo.

-¡No podemos confiar en ellos! ¡Es una trampa!

-¡Sí que podemos! - exclamó Brehen, el hijo de Dwalin. Era aún más joven que Helena, y por tanto inexperto en esas situaciones, pero tenía el mismo coraje y la misma osadía que su padre. - Todos sabemos que ni mi padre ni Thorin son los mayores amigos de los elfos, pero incluso ellos han alabado más de una vez la ayuda y hospitalidad que les brindó el elfo Elrond a mitad de su viaje.

Helena no habría usado el término ¨alagar¨, pero sí era cierto que todos los enanos de la compañía le guardaban respeto al señor elfo.

-Efectivamente – dijo Dwalin. - Elrond no perdería tiempo en hacernos llamar para tendernos una trampa.

Todos parecían sopesar esa idea, mientras que a Helena le parecía totalmente descabellada. ¿De veras creían que un viejo elfo iba a tenderles una trampa? ¿Para qué?

-Elrond también manda una advertencia – todos dejaron de hablar para escuchar a su padre. - Elfos, hombres y enanos hemos de dejar nuestras diferencias y unirnos. Puede que pronto nos haga falta.

El silencio reinó en la sala durante unos largos segundos, mientras las mentes de los asistentes procesaban la información.

-Significa, que … ¿va a haber guerra? - preguntó Glóin.

-Yo no lo tomaría al pie de la letra, es sólo una advertencia. Pero una advertencia al fin y al cabo.

Más silencio.

-Lo único que sabemos claramente es que necesitamos saber cuál es la incógnita que nos falta. Seis personas han de ir a Rivendel.

-Yo misma – dijo Helena, y sintió todas las miradas sobre ella.

Deseaba ir a Rivendel. Lo había deseado toda su vida. Era un lugar lleno de serenidad y sabiduría. Le encantaría pasear por aquel mágico lugar, leer los libros, hablar con Lord Elrond … Hablar con un viejo elfo, la persona más sabia del mundo junto con la dama Galadriel.

-No – la voz de su padre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. ¿Le había dicho que no? Helena miró a su padre con furia reprimida, pero vio que él no la estaba mirando con dureza, sino con calma. - Te vamos a necesitar aquí.

Thorin volvió la vista hacia los otros de nuevo.

-¿Alguien?

Nadie levantaba la mano. Si se tratara de una batalla o de cualquier otra misión, la reunión habría acabado ya, pero si se trataba de ir a visitar elfos, ni uno se mostraba voluntario.

_-Ignorantes – _pensó para sí misma Helena.

-Oh, que diablos. ¡Yo voy! - dijo Glóin. - Este viejo cuerpo aún aguantará otro viaje.

-En ese caso, yo iré con mi padre – añadió Gimli.

El rey Thorin les dirigió una mirada de gratitud a ambos. Después de eso, los otros cuatro voluntarios salieron pronto.

-En fin, ahora está el segundo punto – continuó Thorin, cuando todos creían que la reunión había acabado. - Y esto sí que os va a desagradar, y con razón. Por mucho que nos cueste reconocerlo, necesitamos aliados, pero esta vez en serio. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, pero es obvio que algo serio está pasando en algún lugar de la Tierra Media. Necesitamos protección, y no puede ocurrir lo mismo que ocurrió hace tantos años.

Todos entendieron lo que su rey quería decir.

-Eso no fue culpa nuestra. El ¨gran¨ Rey Elfo nos traicionó.

-Eso ya da igual. No estamos hablando de lo que pasó, ni del por qué. Estamos hablando de que no puede volver a ocurrir. Y estoy seguro de que Thranduil piensa como nosotros. Tendría que ser demasiado arrogante para no hacerlo.

Helena escuchaba atentamente. Conocía a su padre. Él jamás entablaría relación con el elfo de no ser en un caso de extrema necesidad. Daba igual que intentase engañar a los demás, ella sabía que había algo que les estaba ocultando.

-Escuchad, odio esto más que ninguno de vosotros, pero hemos de hacerlo. Se acabó el hacer el ridículo como anoche. Necesitamos una alianza verdadera. Pero no solo con los elfos, sino también con Valle y Esgaroth, y con las Colinas de Hierro.

-Lo que pides es una utopía – dijo Dwalin, riéndose irónicamente.

-Es difícil, lo sé. Para ello, necesitamos a alguien que sea buen negociador, parlamentario, respetuoso, y que conozca bien sus culturas, incluido su idioma.

Varios de los asistentes rieron ante el último comentario, pensando que era una broma de su rey.

-Y, ¿quién de nosotros sabe élfico?

Thorin volvió poco a poco la mirada hacia su izquierda. De nuevo, todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre Helena, que se puso blanca de inmediato.

-Yo … no sé a qué te refieres.

-Por favor, Helena, no te creerás que me chupo el dedo.

Su madre, o su tía, alguna de las dos se había chivado. Muy probablemente, su tía. Su madre no la traicionaría de esa manera.

-Está bien, estudio élfico en mis ratos libres – tuvo que admitir finalmente.

-Casualmente, nos sirve de gran ayuda - _¨hablaremos más tarde¨_ , le dijo con la mirada. - Necesitamos un mediador, y tú puedes ser esa persona.

-Pero sólo sé las bases del idioma.

-Lo necesario para dejar a Thranduil con la boca abierta.

Todos volvieron a reír ante el comentario.

-¿Os parece gracioso? - preguntó Helena, con una voz gélida que hizo que todos callaran.

-Está claro que algo serio pasa aquí, para querer entablar relación con los elfos. – miró a su padre muy seriamente. - Me pedís que sea yo la mediadora entre razas, lo que para muchos será el trabajo que nadie respeta ni quiere desempeñar. Mientras todos os reís y os burláis de los elfos, seré yo la que esté intentando crear una alianza estable con ellos, lo cual puede que nos salve el pellejo a la hora de la verdad. Y aún así, sólo os importa que Thranduil se quede con la boca abierta. Y os reís de eso. Me pregunto cuál será la razón de que ninguno de nuestros pactos se lleve a cabo. - Paseó la mirada por la estancia. - Y pedimos respeto por su parte. Pedimos lo que no damos.

Muchos la miraban con odio en esos instantes, pero Helena sabía que gran parte de ese odio radicaba en la verdad de sus palabras, las cuales habían calado hondo en aquella gente que no estaba acostumbrada a las autocríticas.

Helena se volvió hacia su padre, antes de que cualquier enano le respondiese.

-Puedo aprender rápido, y, de todas formas, con lo que sé tal vez sea suficiente para conseguir un poco de atención por parte de Thranduil.

-A eso me refería – respondió su padre.

-¿Qué más tendría que hacer?

-Llevar nuestros mensajes a los reinos vecinos, intentar convencerlos para que se unan a nosotros y negociar con ellos si es necesario. En caso de reunión, actuarás como mediadora entre los cinco pueblos.

Era una tarea complicada, pero Helena no tardó mucho en dar su respuesta.

-De acuerdo, acepto – dijo, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-Bien. Gracias, Helena. En fin, la reunión ha concluido.

Todos fueron saliendo poco a poco de la sala. Helena comenzó a sentirse mal cuando observó más detenidamente las caras que le dirigían varios de los enanos, pero intentaba situarse a la defensiva y pensar que había dicho lo correcto. Gimli y Glóin le dirigieron una mirada cómplice, como dándole la enhorabuena por haberles plantado cara a todos los demás enanos ella sola. Helena les devolvió una sonrisa agradecida. Los últimos en salir fueron Dwalin, Thorin y ella misma. Pudo notar que Dwalin también estaba algo cabreado por su actitud en la reunión, pero él ya estaba más acostumbrado a la personalidad de la princesa.

Cuando padre e hija estuvieron solos, Thorin le dirigió la palabra.

-He de admitir que hoy nos has dado una lección a todos.

Helena lo miró asombrada, ya que se esperaba una regañina por su parte.

-Sólo he dicho lo que pienso.

-Igual que tu madre.

-No aguanto esa falta de respeto. Sé que odiáis a Thranduil, pero es necesario un mínimo de seriedad.

-Te aseguro que el comentario no iba con intención de burla.

Helena calló. Ya se sentía algo mejor.

-¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Mañana.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Mañana? ¡La partida hacia Rivendel es el mes siguiente!

-Sí, pero hemos de empezar a actuar rápido. Necesitamos del apoyo de Thranduil garantizado. Por lo menos, has de hablar con él en persona, a solas.

-Gracias, pero eso no me da ánimos. - Todo lo contrario. ¿Hablar con el Rey Elfo a solas?

-Tenemos que saber su opinión sobre este asunto.

-Padre, crees que algo malo va a pasar, ¿verdad? No es propio de ti actuar de esta manera, con tantas prisas.

Thorin miró largamente a su hija, a la luz de su vida. No podía mentirle, pero tampoco debía preocuparla.

-No lo sé, hija. Realmente, no lo sé.

El rey notaba una presencia en su territorio, alguien que había entrado por el este, y se dirigía a palacio. Suponía que sería algún emisario del Thorin para hablar con él sobre la carta de Lord Elrond. Sin embargo, Thranduil no sabía mucho más que los enanos sobre el asunto. Sólo lo relativo a la criatura Gollum, y no pensaba decírselo a nadie. No hasta no estar seguro de lo que ocurría.

Al poco rato, observó como dos de sus guardias escoltaban a una figura hasta los pies de su trono. Sin embargo, lo que lo pilló completamente desprevenido fue el rostro que se encontró mirándolo. Reconoció a la hija de Thorin delante suya. Recordó cómo hacía dos noches, cuando se disponía a salir a tomar el aire un rato, había tropezado con ella, y se había sorprendido a sí mismo agarrándola. Al principio pensó que era una humana baja, ya que no tenía las duras facciones ni el rechoncho cuerpo de una enana. Pero esos ojos azules eran idénticos a los de su padre. Tenía que reconocer, y muy a su pesar, que era hermosa. Realmente hermosa. Por fuera y por dentro, ya que le había bastado el mirarla a los ojos durante unos segundos para reconocer cómo era.

-Mi señor Thranduil – lo saludó haciendo una reverencia. - Vengo en nombre de mi padre, el rey Thorin.

-Bienvenida. Y, ¿por qué el rey Thorin no me ha visitado él mismo?

-Porque está pendiente de otros asuntos. Me ha encargado el deber de actuar como mediadora entre los cinco reinos del este de la Tierra Media.

Thranduil comenzaba a entender.

-Comprendo. Os escucho.

-Mi deber es hablar con vos sobre …

-Sobre la carta.

La muchacha asintió. Thranduil le dio a entender así que podían hablar con libertad delante de los guardias.

-Lamento deciros que no sé más que vuestro padre del asunto.

-No os he dicho lo que sabe mi padre.

Thranduil sonrió para sí mismo. Era inteligente, e insistente, pero también educada y cuidadosa con las palabras. Decidió entonces bajar del trono para mostrarse algo más cercano con la joven. No quería ser tan duro.

-¿Qué sabe vuestro padre?

-Que hemos de enviar a seis de los nuestros al concilio, y que debemos de unirnos por lo que pueda pasar.

-Efectivamente, lo que pone en mi carta.

-Yo estoy aquí por el segundo mensaje.

¿El enano quería unirse con él, tan pronto?

-Dura tarea se os ha encomendado. Seguid.

-Mi señor, si no os importa, preferiría hablar en privado.

Thranduil entendió que la niña debía de sentirse incómoda con la presencia de los guardias.

-Está bien. Acompañadme, por favor.

Tras recorrer innumerables pasillos laberínticos y bajar por unas escaleras, llegaron a una habitación que tenía una panorámica de la mayor parte de la gruta donde vivían los elfos. Helena vio un sofá, un escritorio, e incluso algo parecido a una piscina personal en la estancia, y supuso que era la habitación contigua al dormitorio del rey. Se puso nerviosa de repente, pero se quitó la estúpida idea de la cabeza. Era un elfo, ¿qué intenciones iba a tener? Era solo, que se estaba portando muy educadamente con ella …

-Está bien, aquí podemos hablar más libremente.

Thranduil tenía una especie de media sonrisa en su rostro, se podía decir que simpática. Helena se lo tomó como un gesto de confianza.

-Necesitamos formar una alianza – decidió olvidarse del protocolo, e ir al grano. - Una alianza de verdad. Sé que mi padre y vos no os lleváis especialmente bien – Thranduil soltó una pequeña risa irónica ante el comentario, - y eso es lo que me preocupa. Ha sido total idea de mi rey aliarse con vos y los demás reinos, y mandarme con emisaria, y sé que no lo haría de no ser por extrema necesidad.

Thranduil la miró en silencio.

-Se acerca algo grande. Vos tenéis que saber, o sentir algo.

-Ya os lo he dicho, sé lo mismo que vuestro padre.

-¿Y vuestra opinión del asunto?

-Esperar, a ver qué ocurre. Claro que acepto a formar la alianza con vuestro reino – añadió, al ver la cara de decepción de la princesa. - Además, tengo una responsabilidad para con tu pueblo.

Helena se sorprendió mucho al oír eso. Sabía a lo que se refería. A lo que había ocurrido hace muchos años, cuando Smaug había atacado Erebor, y nos les había ayudado. Decían que el Rey Elfo se había vuelto menos frío y más considerado en los últimos años, tras la Batalla de los Cinco ejércitos. Incluso su padre afirmó una vez que Thranduil le había dado las gracias por haberle devuelto el collar de su esposa fallecida, y se podría decir que incluso le había pedido disculpas por lo sucedido hace tantos años.

-Pero no sé nada del asunto. No puedo deciros nada más.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo volver con tan poca información ni tan pocas promesas a mi padre.

-Pues tendréis que hacerlo – Thranduil comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Si no sabéis nada más, si no queréis darme vuestra opinión, al menos dadme algo que testifique la alianza de nuestros pueblos.

-Nuestros pueblos ya son aliados.

-Por favor, hablemos seriamente – Helena también comenzaba a impacientarse. - Todos sabemos que a lo de la otra noche no se le puede llamar alianza.

Haciendo acopio de su valor, se acercó al rey, hasta estar próximos el uno al otro. Comprobó que le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

-_An ngell nîn._

Esta vez, los ojos de Thranduil se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo … quién te ha enseñado esa palabra?

-Me interesa el élfico. Lo estudio a solas.

-Ha sido un buen intento.

-_Noro. Rehta. A tulë sira – _Helena se sentía hacer el ridículo, ya que estaba diciendo expresiones sin sentido.

_-_Esto es surrealista.

-Mi misión aquí no es convencerle de que sepa élfico.

-¿De veras, que te interesa nuestro idioma?

-Sí. Por ahora, sólo sé expresiones sueltas.

-Debes de ser el primer enano en la historia de la Tierra Media – Thranduil se quedó pensativo. - Pero, por otro lado, ya había oído hablar mucho de vuestra persona, aunque pensaba que eran rumores exagerados. (…) ¿Sabes decir algo más? - el rey había comenzado a tutearla en algunas oraciones.

-_Le melin._

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso? - preguntó, tras un momento de silencio.

-Ahora mismo no lo recuerdo. Lo otro significaba _por favor, corre _y_ ayuda._

-Está bien, lo habéis conseguido. Me habéis impresionado.

Helena lo miraba a los ojos directamente.

-Por favor – repitió.

Sus ojos penetraron en el interior del mismísimo rey de los elfos, que se sintió desprotegido ante esa mirada tan profunda. Verdaderamente, lo que había oído de esa chiquilla no eran sólo rumores.

-Acepto a firmar un contrato, pero deberá de ser en una reunión, con los cinco reyes presentes. O, al menos, vuestro padre.

Helena se sintió henchida de alegría. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Había conseguido que el propio Thranduil aceptara! Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el rey y ella, y lo sumamente bello que le parecía el sabio y viejo rostro del monarca. Se preguntó qué haría su padre si pudiera leer sus pensamientos en esos instantes. De repente, sintió mucho calor. Se alejó un poco, avergonzada.

-Gracias – dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

A Thranduil no se le pasó por alto el brusco cambio de actitud de la joven, y rió interiormente. ¿Se había sentido avergonzada, intimidada, por su proximidad física? Hacía mucho que no trataba con gente de tan corta edad, y de sentimientos tan vivos y apasionados, aunque no tuviera ningún sentido que la muchacha sintiera vergüenza.

-Supongo que he acabado aquí. Gracias por su hospitalidad.

-Volved cuando lo creáis necesario.

La acompañó al salón del trono; pero, antes de irse, Helena se volvió y le sonrió a Thranduil.

-Gracias – repitió.

Y esta vez le tocó a él sentir los sentimientos en su interior. Había oído decir que la princesa enana tenía la sonrisa más bella y alegre de ese lado del mundo, capaz de llenar de felicidad el corazón más decaído. Siempre había creído que eran habladurías de los engreídos enanos, ya que ninguna sonrisa de alguien de esa especie podía compararse a la sonrisa de una dama elfa. Pero ese día descubrió cuan equivocado estaba. Porque algo dentro de él se removió al ver ese grato gesto dirigido hacia su persona.

-_Bueno, no ha estado mal – _pensó Helena de vuelta a Erebor. - _Nada mal._

Su sonrisa radiante seguía presente en su rostro, ya que se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Al llegar a Erebor, se dirigió hacia el salón del trono, donde su padre esperaba sentado junto a sus guardias y consejeros.

-Has vuelto pronto. Supongo que no has podido hacer nada para convencer a ese arrogante elfo – dijo, visiblemente cabreado.

-Todo lo contrario. Ha aceptado a firmar un contrato con nosotros, pero ha de ser en una reunión pública.

Thorin se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Qué? ¿De veras?

-Totalmente en serio.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo has conseguido en tan poco tiempo?

-Se ha mostrado receptivo conmigo; o, por lo menos, receptivo para tratarse de él.

-Está bien. Gracias, Helena.

-Pero es que no puedo creérmelo. Has tenido que hacer algo, o decirle algo, que no nos quieras contar – le repitió su padre durante la cena, ya a solas.

-Padre, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga? Fui, le pedí que habláramos en privado, me llevó a su estancia personal …

Thorin por pocas se atraganta con un trozo de carne.

-¿¡Que te llevó adónde!?

-Madre, por favor, habla con tú él.

-Thorin, es un elfo. Y además, viejo. Hasta los enanos sois cuidadosos cuando se trata de esos temas – aunque siempre había excepciones, como lo habían sido los jóvenes Fíli y Kíli, que no tomaban ninguna represalia a la hora de hablar con una enana para tratar de enamorarla. - ¿De veras crees que se iba a llevar a tu hija a su habitación para intentar engalanarla?

Incluso él tuvo que admitir que esa idea era irracional.

-Está bien. ¿Y luego?

-Se mostró reticente, aunque amable.

-Conque amable.

-Padre, por favor, para.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces le dije palabras en élfico. Tenías razón, la cara que puso fue graciosa. Y después de eso, le volví a pedir algo de apoyo por su parte. Se me quedó mirando muy fijamente, como pensándoselo bien, y al final aceptó.

-Seguro que fue por tu mirada – dijo su madre. - Sabes calar hondo en las personas.

-Muy bien, supongo que hoy has conseguido lo imposible. Gracias, hija. De verdad – el rostro de Thorin se suavizó poco a poco. - De veras que eres un regalo de los Valar.

Helena se puso roja, sonrió a su padre con gratitud y siguió comiendo.

Sólo cuando estaba echada en la cama, más tarde, rememorando los acontecimientos del día, se dio cuenta de algo, y se maldijo diez veces a sí misma y otras diez a su fallida memoria.

Le había dicho al Rey Elfo que lo amaba.

**En fin, este capítulo ha sido más largo que los anteriores. Espero que no haya sido muy pesado, es que quería comenzar a meter algo de trama en la historia. De todas formas, creo que ya se nota por donde van los tiros … Gracias de nuevo a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia, y a los que os está gustando :) Por favor, ¡Reviews!**


	8. Partidas

**Capítulo 8: Partidas**

-Y si es una hermanita, ¿podré dormir con ella?

Brand suspiró por décima vez esa mañana.

-No lo sé, cariño. Eso lo decidirán tus padres. Los primeros meses el bebé dormirá con ellos, porque será muy pequeño y tendrán que estar cerca de él.

-¿Y cuando crezca un poco?

-Tal vez si es una niña. Pero si es un niño dormirá en otro cuarto.

-¡Pero yo quiero una hermanita!

-Aenin, por favor …

-¿Otra vez con las preguntas?

-¡Abuelita! - gritó Aenin corriendo hacia la mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Menos mal – se dijo Brand a sí mismo, recostándose en la silla.

-Abuelita, abuelita, ¿crees que mamá va a tener un hermanito o una hermanita?- le preguntó la niña, tirándole de las faldas.

-¿Sabes ?… tengo la sensación de que va a ser una hermanita.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó Aenin, llena de emoción.

-Sí, mi niña – respondió Nina, riéndose. - ¿Has ido hoy al huerto del jardín, para ver si han crecido ya las habas?

-No.

-Ve y luego me lo dices, anda.

La pequeña salió corriendo del salón.

-La semana pasada le dijiste que creías que iba a ser un niño, si mal no recuerdo.

-Porque quería un hermanito. Ahora quiere una hermanita. A veces hay que soltarles mentirijillas a los niños. Me parece increíble que después de haber tenido dos hijos no sepas como actuar en estas situaciones.

-Tú siempre has sido mejor con los niños que yo.

Nina se sentó en el sofá al lado de su esposo.

-Se parece a tu madre – le dijo.

Brand cerró los ojos, recordando. Su madre, Layla, había fallecido hacía ya quince años. Era alta y rubia, con ojos increíblemente azules. Era una gran belleza, además de una gran madre, una gran esposa y una gran reina. Seria y tranquila, siempre sabía qué hacer. Todos los miembros de su familia acudían a ella para pedirle consejos, e incluso su padre, Bain, le preguntaba a veces sobre problemas del reino. Brand recordaba que, cuando era pequeño, ambos se querían con locura; pero, con el paso del tiempo, sus padres se fueron distanciando. Fueron dejando de besarse y de cogerse de las manos, y llegó un momento, cuando ya eran mayores, en el que cada uno vivía su vida por separado dentro del propio palacio. Ni siquiera compartían alcoba, ni comían juntos la mayoría de los días. Brand nunca supo a qué se debió. Pero, aun así, sus padres siempre siguieron llevándose bien, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Y eso era algo que siempre admiraría y agradecería por su parte.

Su nietecita Aenin,de cinco años, tenía el cabello pelirrojo, los ojos pardos y una vitalidad heredados, sin lugar a duda, de Álica. Sin embargo, tenía la misma cara de su abuela. A Layla le hubiera gustado conocerla. Pero Bardo se había casado demasiado tarde.

-La echo de menos. A ella, a mi padre, a mi abuelo,a mi primo, a mi tía, y a mi tía Tilda ya mismo la echaré de menos.

-Es mayor, Brand. Muy mayor. A todos nos tiene que llegar la hora.

-Menos a los elfos. A ellos nunca les llegará la hora.

-No empieces, por favor.

-¿Y a mi primo? ¿A él también le llegó la hora? ¿Tan joven?

-Incluso los elfos pueden morir por un accidente, Brand. Lo que le pasó a tu primo fue horrible, pero nadie es inmortal. Nadie. Ni los elfos.

-Déjalo. No lo entiendes.

-¿Qué no lo entiendo? Yo también he perdido a mis seres queridos. No eres la primera persona que ve de cerca la muerte, ni serás la última. La diferencia está en que tú no lo aceptas. Y ya vas teniendo edad de aceptarlo.

-¡Cállate! – gritó, levantándose del sofá. Se dirigió al balcón a tomar aire. Odiaba hablar de la muerte, y temía el momento en el que le llegase a él la hora. Por desgracia, ese momento cada vez estaba más próximo. Exhaló la fresca brisa de septiembre, que se había abierto paso pronto. Ya mismo llegaría el otoño.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, volvió adentro. Nina seguía en el sofá, mirándolo muy seriamente.

-Lo siento. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.

Nina se levantó.

-Voy a ver dónde está Aenin.

Y, dicho ésto, salió del salón.

Brand se echó de nuevo en el sofá. Odiaba discutir con su mujer, una práctica que cada vez era más frecuente. Agarró con una mano el colgante que pendía de su cuello. Tenía forma de cilindro, y estaba hecho de cobre. O, al menos, en algún momento estuvo hecho de cobre. Ahora, el color estaba más que gastado, y resultaba áspero y desagradable al tacto. Era una vieja reliquia de la familia. Lo había heredado de su padre, quien lo había heredado de su abuelo, quien lo había heredado de su bisabuelo. Nadie conocía el origen del colgante ni el primer miembro de la familia que lo había tenido, pero todos lo habían llevado siempre puesto. Sentían que les daba buena suerte. O, al menos, energía positiva. Brand se sentía más fuerte cuando lo tocaba, y no sabía por qué, ya que él no era supersticioso. Se quedó allí un rato, sentado y con los ojos cerrados, recordando viejos tiempos más fáciles. Él era joven, y su esposa también; sus hijos eran pequeños, y aun no les daban problemas de ningún tipo; sus padres vivían, sus tías vivían, su abuelo vivía …

-_Abuelo, tú fuiste el primero en irte. ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

Como de costumbre, nadie le respondió.

Helena se encontraba en la puerta de Erebor, junto a sus padres, su hermano y los familiares de los emisarios que se disponían a partir ya hacia Rivendel. Los seis enanos iban a iniciar un largo viaje, por lo que llevaban todos los bíveres y el abrigo que les fueran a ser necesarios.

-Por favor, tened cuidado – dijo Khala de nuevo. - ¿Lo tenéis todo? ¿No os olvidáis de nada?

-¡Que no, mujer! ¡Cálmate! - exclamó, por fin, Glóin. - Llevas todo el día así. No nos vamos a la guerra. Además, estás avergonzando a tu hijo.

-¡Encima de que me preocupo por vosotros! Qué desagradecidos.

-Khala, cariño, por favor, no te lo tomes tan en serio, pero es que a veces te pones muy pesada.

Helena reía al escuchar la discusión entre la pareja.

-Qué exagerada que es. Debería aprender a relajarse a veces – puntuó su madre, que también estaba atenta a la conversación.

-Habría que ver cómo estarías tú si me fuera yo.

-Sería distinto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy una mujer? - inquirió Helena, intentando pillar a su madre.

Graella miró a su hija con una sonrisa escéptica, y Helena le devolvió otra, divertida.

-Creo que tenemos problemas – observó Dís, señalando con la cabeza a Gimli.

-Frerin, volveré pronto, no te preocupes. Y, mientras tanto, podrás jugar con Bofur.

Helena se dirigió hacia la tierna escena, intentando echarle una mano al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué le pasa a su Alteza real? - preguntó, poniéndose de rodillas y abrazando a su hermano por detrás. El pequeño príncipe hizo un mohín.

-Ha venido a despedirse, pero se le veía tan triste que he intentado animarle – respondió Gimli en su lugar.

-Entiendo – Helena le dio un beso en la mejilla a Frerin. - Pero vas a volver muy pronto, ¿verdad? Un mes de ida y otro de vuelta.

-Por supuesto. No pienso quedarme más en ese sitio alejado de toda civilización, rodeado de elfos.

Volveré tan pronto como me sea posible.

Frerin rió ante los comentarios de su compañero de juegos. Helena puso cara de malos amigos durante un momento. No le gustaba que su hermano escuchara esos comentarios racistas, pero al menos Gimli le había subido el ánimo al pequeñín.

Se levantó del suelo para poder hablar cara a cara con él (aunque en verdad ella era bastante más alta).

-Que tengas buen viaje, Gimli. Tú y tu padre.

-Gracias, mi señora. Vuestras palabras y vuestra sonrisa me darán fuerzas para aguantar el largo viaje.

Helena rió para sí misma. El enano se podía poner muy poético cuando estaba frente a damas.

-Y, por favor, háblame de Rivendel cuando vuelvas.

-Todo cuanto gustéis – Helena sabía que esto iba a ser más complicado de cumplir por parte del enano.

Cuando hubieron terminado todos de despedirse, su padre comenzó a hablar:

-Compañeros, es un gran honor contar con gente tan servicial y leal a los nuestros. Os deseo lo mejor a cada uno de vosotros, que tengáis buen viaje, y que las nuevas que traigáis no sean motivo de congoja. Id ya, amigos.

Los seis enanos hicieron una reverencia a su rey, montaron en los ponis y se alejaron poco a poco. Helena se sintió tranquila ante tal escena. Sin duda, el numerito que había armado el mes pasado frente al rey Thranduil no había tenido razón de ser. Sólo iban a un concilio. Irían y volverían. Todo iba a ir bien.

Thranduil observaba a los seis elfos en silencio. Cuatro de ellos eran sindarines, y sólo dos, silvanos. No los había escogido él, había pedido voluntarios para ir a Rivendel. Pero eran los elfos rubios, los de su especie, los que sentían verdaderas ganas de salir del reino y ver otras tierras, ya que ese bosque no había sido su verdadero lugar de nacimiento, sino las tierras del Oeste, al otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas. Dos de sus elfos más leales, silvanos ambos, habían accedido a acompañar a sus compañeros y a su príncipe. A Tauriel le hubiera encantado ir, si hubiese estado allí, con ellos. Pero ella ya llevaba años viendo mundo por sí misma. Thranduil la echaba de menos, más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Ella había sido algo parecido a una hija para él.

-Gracias a todos por haber accedido a desempeñar esta misión. Espero que volváis pronto con las nuevas de Elrond. Partid, y que el tiempo y el azar estén de vuestra parte durante el trayecto.

Cuando cinco de los elfos hubieron partido ya, Thranduil se acercó a su hijo.

-_Mára mesta, ionneg. _

_-Le fael, Adar._

_-_ Vuelve pronto.

-Lo intentaré.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, y, seguidamente, el príncipe dio media vuelta y se subió al caballo. Padre e hijo se llevaron la mano al pecho, bajando la cabeza, y alargaron el brazo en dirección al otro, al modo al que se abrazaban los elfos.

Cuando el corcel blanco ya había comenzado a caminar, una voz lo detuvo.

-Legolas.

El bello elfo miró a su padre.

-No cometas locuras. Por favor, no tardes en retornar.

El príncipe asintió a su padre, con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Después, se fue detrás de sus compañeros de viaje.

-_No tardes en retornar – _el Rey Elfo volvió a sentirse solo. Un gran vacío inundaba ahora su alma. - _Lo siento, Naîme. Ha salido a ti._

Graella descansaba ahora junto a su esposo, tendidos ambos sobre la cama, a medio tapar por las sábanas. Ella le acariciaba el pecho a su marido, mientras que él desenredaba su cabello, pasando una fuerte mano por su espalda. De vez en cuando, depositaba un dulce beso sobre su frente, perlada de gotas de sudor. Su barba le seguía haciendo cosquillas, después de tantos años.

-¿En qué piensas? - preguntó la reina. - Estás muy distraído últimamente.

-Pienso – se limitó a responder su esposo, con una sonrisa.

-Y luego existes – bromeó su mujer, algo que le sacó una risa al apuesto enano.

-Venga, ¿qué te ocurre? - insistió Graella, acomodándose sobre él. Thorin no podía esconderle nada a su mujer, nunca. Era imposible.

-No es nada. Esta mañana, al verlos partir, he recordado … el día en que fuimos nosotros a Erebor.

Graella ya suponía que de eso iba la historia.

-Fue hace mucho ya.

-Sí, hace mucho. Hacía bastante que no recordaba ese día – dijo Thorin, mirando hacia el techo y con un brazo pasado por detrás de la nuca.

La enana pasó la mano por el talismán que descansaba sobre el pecho del rey, rememorando también ese día. Éste se dio cuenta, y abrazó a su mujer más fuertemente mientras alargaba un brazo para coger su mano y besarla.

-Me lo entregaste, como promesa de que ibas a sobrevivir – dijo ella, mientras ambos tocaban el colgante a la vez. - Y de que nos íbamos a casar en cuanto volviéramos a vernos.

-Y cumplí mi palabra – añadió Thorin, con esa voz grave que hacía que a Graella se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Yo quería casarme antes de que partieras.

-A tu padre no le pareció buena idea. Y a mí tampoco.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

-No podía irme sabiendo que podía dejarte viuda.

-Y sí podías irte sabiendo que no habíamos llegado a amarnos del todo. Creías que así te olvidaría más fácilmente, y lo sigues creyendo, pero te equivocas. Me hubiera quedado desolada, sin saber lo que se siente al unirse al hombre que amas.

-Pero nada de eso pasó. Y hemos podido amarnos durante años. Como esta noche.

Graella sonrió.

-Pero podría haber pasado.

Thorin se giró hasta quedar de costado, y besó a su esposa.

-No discutamos ahora sobre eso, por favor.

Graella lo miró intensamente, le acarició la cara, y se aproximó para besarlo apasionadamente.

-Te amo – le susurró, cuando el beso acabó.

-Y yo a ti – le respondió él, en un susurro aun más bajo, como si fuera un secreto entre ellos dos.

Los siguientes besos fueron suaves y cariñosos.

-¿Le has enviado a tu primo Dáin la carta?

-Sí, hoy mismo.

-Tal vez deberías haber esperado. Él no sabía nada del concilio. Por ahora era un secreto.

-Sólo lo he alertado, nada más. Le mandaré otra en cuanto sepamos de qué va esa reunión. Por ahora, no hará nada.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. A Dáin le encanta meterse en líos, y cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Por qué siempre acabamos discutiendo?

-No estamos discutiendo, estamos hablando.

-Te encanta meterte con mi primo. No lo aguantas.

-¡No es cierto!

-Ah, es verdad, no era a él. Era a su mujer.

-Eso sí, es verdad. No aguanto a esa enana, en serio te lo digo.

-Nadie aguanta a esa enana, pero esa no es razón para meterse con mi primo.

-¡Mira que eres cabezón! No me he metido con él, sólo he dicho un hecho objetivo.

Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. Graella y Thorin se quedaron quietos, pensando quien sería a esas horas;pero los golpes eran flojitos, y seguían un peculiar ritmo. Los dos reyes se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad. Graella se levantó, se puso el camisón y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, una vocecita habló:

-He tenido una pesadilla.

Graella miró con ternura a su hijo, y lo cogió en brazos. Thorin también estaba ya vestido cuando entraron a la habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi niño?

-Un sueño malo – respondió el pequeño.

-¿Un sueño malo? - repitió Thorin, divertido por la expresión usada por su hijo. - Ven aquí, anda.

Graella dejó al niño en la cama, que se situó en medio de sus padres.

-Sólo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo su madre. El niño de pelo castaño y ojos marrones asintió, abrazándose a ella. Thorin le dio un suave beso en la cabeza a su hijo, y otro en los labios a su esposa. Los tres se quedaron pronto dormidos.

El anciano dejó la pluma sobre el tintero. Al fin, había acabado el libro, después de diez años de trabajo. Se recostó sobre la silla, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como la paz del lugar lo envolvía por dentro. Se sentía viejo, muy viejo, mucho más de lo que se sentía cuando dejó su casa atrás. Su plan había sido llegar a Erebor, volver a ver a su amigo Thorin y al resto de la compañía, pero no pudo ser. Llegó a Rivendel con las fuerzas desvanecidas. Agraciadamente, lord Elrond le permitió quedarse todo cuanto quisiera. Aun así, echaba de menos su casa, su banco en su jardín, a su sobrino, y al anillo. Sobre todo, al anillo. Estaba seguro que era esa la razón por la cual se sentía tan viejo. Cómo se le pudo ocurrir hacerle caso a Gandalf …

De todas maneras, ya mismo iba a volver a verlo. A él y a Frodo,quien seguramente llevaría el anillo encima. Bilbo sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Frodo, él era la verdadera razón de su alegría. No el anillo. Frodo. Tan absorto estaba que no sintió una presencia detrás suya.

-A si que, lo has acabado – observó el sabio elfo, Elrond.

-Sí, señor. Ya está acabado.

-Podrás enseñárselo a Frodo en cuanto lo veas.

-¿Ya han partido todos?

-Sí, amigo – dijo, con una sombra de preocupación en los ojos que Bilbo no vio. - Ya han partido todos.

**Bueno, ¿qué tal ha quedado? En este capítulo ya he comenzado a meter más puntos de vista distintos, aparte de que ha aparecido Bilbo, y algunos detalles que serán importantes en los siguientes capítulos. Se puede decir que la trama en sí aun no ha comenzado, pero sí muchos puntos importantes para la historia. Espero que esté quedando interesante!**

**Mára mesta –** Buen viaje

**Ionneg** – Hijo mío

**Le fael **\- Gracias


	9. Alianzas

**Capítulo 9: Alianzas**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con pesar. No quería despertar. Prefería seguir durmiendo antes que volver al sufrimiento anterior. Lo primero que sintió, efectivamente, fue un dolor agudo en el costado, pero no se sentía tan enfermo y débil como antes. A decir verdad, se sentía bastante recuperado.

Una luz cálida lo cegó durante unos instantes, obligándolo a taparse los ojos con una mano.

-Al fin, has despertado.

Frodo giró la cabeza, sobresaltado, para ver quién estaba sentado al lado de la cama.

-¿Gandalf?

-El mismo.

-¿Dónde …?

-En Rivendel, en la morada de lord Elrond. Es el 24 de octubre del año 3018 de la Tercera Edad, por si te interesa la información.

El 24 de octubre … debía de haber estado bastantes días inconsciente. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar rápidamente a su mente.

-¿Dónde estabas, Gandalf? ¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros?

El mago se quedó callado durante un largo rato, como sopesando la respuesta.

-Tenía asuntos que atender – dijo, finalmente, con una sonrisa.

-No hay otra alternativa. El anillo ha de ser llevado a Mordor y arrojado al bárbaro abismo del que procede. Uno de vosotros deberá hacerlo.

Todos los presentes callaron, expectantes. La misión que Lord Elrond proponía era peligrosa, muy peligrosa, pero no había otra opción. Frodo se sentía pequeño allí, rodeado de gente grande, toda procedente de familias honorables. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que despertó, pero aún sentía como la herida le dolía, y en el fondo sabía que nunca sanaría del todo.

-Uno no entra así como así en Mordor – respondió al fin el hombre que se hacía llamar Boromir, y que ya había interrumpido el concilio anteriormente. - Sus puertas negras son vigiladas por centenares de orcos. Allí adentro hay una maldad que nunca duerme. Y el gran ojo, siempre está alerta … Es un páramo desolado, cubierto de fuego, cenizas y polvo. El aire que se respira allí, es vapor venenoso – parecía desesperado porque todos entendieran a lo que se refería. - ¡Ni con diez mil hombres podría hacerse! Es un disparate.

-¿¡No has escuchado nada de lo que Elrond ha dicho!? - gritó, levantándose, Legolas, el príncipe del Bosque Negro. - ¡El anillo debe ser destruido!

-Y supongo que serás tú el encargado de hacerlo – contestó el enano Gimli.

-¿¡Y si fracasamos, qué!? - Boromir seguía intentando sostener su argumento.

-¡Antes muerto que dejar el anillo en manos de un elfo!

A partir de ahí, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos. Gandalf intentaba sin éxito poner orden entre los presentes, y Elrond se llevaba un mano a la cabeza. En medio del caos, Frodo seguía con la vista fija en el anillo. Oía voces, sentía miedo. ¿No entendían todos a lo que se enfrentaban? Y entonces comprendió, que eso era lo que el anillo quería. Eso es lo que ocurriría si no hacían algo para destruirlo. Mientras los reinos de la Tierra Media se peleaban entre sí, Sauron iría destruyéndolos uno a uno. Y eso, no podía permitirlo.

-¡Yo lo llevaré! - chilló, levantándose. Nadie lo escuchó. -¡Yo llevaré el anillo!

Poco a poco, las miradas de los presentes se fueron posando sobre él.

-Aunque – objetó, tímidamente – no sé cómo voy a hacerlo.

Gandalf fue el primero en adelantarse, dirigiéndole una mirada seria y cansada.

-Yo te ayudaré a llevar esta carga, Frodo Bolsón, mientras seas tú quien la porte.

El montaraz Trancos, quien los había guiado durante el viaje, fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Si con mi vida o mi muerte puedo protegerte, lo haré – se aproximó a Frodo, y se arrodilló delante suya. - Cuenta con mi espada.

-Y cuenta con mi arco – dijo Legolas.

-¡Y con mi hacha! – añadió Gimli.

-Tú cargas con nuestras vidas, pequeño – con esto, Boromir dio a entender que él también lo iba a acompañar en esa misión suicida.

-¡Eh!– una nueva voz sonó entre los presentes. - El señor Frodo no se va a ningún lado sin mí – Samsagaz Gamyi se colocó con los brazos cruzados al lado de su amo.

-Por lo visto es imposible separaros, y más aun cuando él ha sido invitado a un concilio secreto y tú no – añadió el sabio elfo.

-¡Nosotros también vamos! - Pippin y Merry aparecieron de improvisto en la escena. - Tendréis que meternos en un saco con los pies atados si queréis retenernos.

Frodo les dirigió una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Bien, que así sea. Nueve compañeros – dijo Elrond paseando la mirada por los voluntarios.-¡Seréis la compañía del anillo!

_-Pero, ¿qué he hecho? ¿ Dónde me he metido? - _pensó para sí mismo Frodo.

-Bien – dijo Pippin, con voz decidida. - ¿Adónde vamos?

-_¿Dónde me he metido? - _se repitió Frodo, sintiéndose desfallecer.

Glóin vio a la compañía alejarse poco a poco de Rivendel esa mañana, y con ella, a su hijo. Le había implorado cien veces que no se fuera, que era una misión suicida. Pero Gimli no había dado su brazo a torcer. Él era el más joven de los enanos que habían partido de Erebor, y él debía acompañar al mediano para ayudarlo en su cometido. Y ahora, ¿qué le iba a decir a Khala?

Pero lo primero era lo primero, debían avisar a su rey de lo que estaba ocurriendo lo antes posibe; tardarían demasiado en volver a su reino. Lord Elrond se había hecho cargo del asunto, enviando aves portadoras de mensajes para los monarcas de Erebor y del Reino del Bosque, y para el senescal de Gondor. Glóin le había pedido poder enviar también una carta personal a su esposa de su parte, a lo que el elfo había aceptado de buen grado.

Ahora, se encontraba asomado a uno de los balcones de Rivendel, donde hacía ya tantos años sus compañeros y él habían parado a descansar y comer. Debía reconocer que ese pacífico lugar le proporcionaba a uno fuerzas y, sobre todo, paz interior. No le habría importado quedarse allí más tiempo, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras.

-Veo que no soy el único por el que han pasado los años.

Glóin se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un hobbit de ya muy avanzada edad.

-¿Bilbo? - no pudo esconder su sorpresa al verlo así.

-Aunque, conmigo al parecer se han portado peor – objetó el mediano, riéndose.

-Hacía tantísimo que no nos veíamos – dijo Glóin, acercándose para abrazarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Mi intención era llegar a Erebor para pasar mis últimos años allí, pero las fuerzas le fallaron a este viejo cuerpo.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante estos años?

-Oh, ya sabes que la vida en la Comarca no es muy emocionante que digamos. Cuéntame tú. ¿Cómo está Erebor? ¿Y Thorin? ¿Y los demás?

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, hasta que el sol se puso por el horizonte. Hablaron de muchas cosas. Intentaron evitar el tema del anillo, y de la misión en la que ahora estaban inmersos Frodo y Gimli. Durante una tarde, dejaron de lado sus preocupaciones y miedos.

-Bilbo, ¿por qué no vuelves con nosotros?

-Volver, ¿a dónde?

-¿A dónde va a ser? ¡A Erebor! Podemos llevarte con nosotros. Tenemos ahora un poni de sobra – el corazón de Glóin se hundió al recordar esto último.

-Estoy mayor, viejo amigo. No puedo permitirme un viaje tan largo – respondió Bilbo, apenado.

-Claro que puedes. Nosotros te ayudaremos. ¿Cuánto hace que no visitas Erebor?

-Desde el entierro de Bardo.

-¿Y no quieres volver?

-¡Claro que quiero! ¿No me estás haciendo caso? Pero os retrasaría mucho, sería una molestia.

-No tenemos prisa en volver – dijo Glóin, pero al momento recordó a su esposa, y supo que debía estar a su lado cuanto antes.

-No puedo, Glóin. Gracias, pero no.

-En fin, tú sólo piénsatelo. Partimos en dos días, al alba. Vienen tiempos difíciles, y a todos nos vendrá bien estar en buena compañía.

Ninguno de los dos se hacía a la idea de lo ciertas que eran estas palabras.

La elfa pelirroja había llegado hacía una semana. Tras enterarse de los oscuros rumores que corrían en el norte por entre los montaraces, decidió regresar a su antiguo reino para advertir del peligro. Decían que nueve jinetes vestidos completamente de negro cabalgaban por el oeste de la Tierra Media, buscando a un mediano, de apellido ¨Bolsón¨. Nadie sabía qué podía tener en su poder que fuera de tanta importancia, pero, definitivamente, no era nada bueno.

Ahora, se encontraba frente al que durante años había sido su rey. El elfo que durante tanto tiempo le había parecido frío, calculador, una persona sin sentimientos ningunos, ahora estaba blanco, completamente pálido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par sobre una carta que acababa de llegar de Rivendel. Tauriel pudo leer el miedo y la angustia en su desfigurado rostro.

-Mi Señor, ¿qué … qué ocurre?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Mi Señor.

Thranduil levantó la cabeza, poco a poco, conservando la misma expresión en su cara.

-Legolas … - dijo, simplemente, con un hilo de voz. Se dejó caer sobre la silla, con la cabeza entre las manos, y empezó a sollozar.

-No puede ser – en verdad, sí que podía ser, pero Helena no quería creérselo. No podía creérselo.

-Es lo que pone en la carta.

No, no, el anillo había permanecido siglos escondido. Incluso ella había llegado a pensar que esa historia no era más que un mito.

-Por eso podía pasar desapercibido de esa manera. Por eso podía desaparecer de nuestra vista… -recordó su padre.

Según la carta, el anillo había estado en manos de una extraña criatura, Gollum, que había permanecido escondida en el interior de las Montañas Nubladas durante muchos años. Pero, finalmente, Bilbo Bolsón, el viejo amigo de Thorin, lo había encontrado, y se lo había quedado para sí, ajeno a la importancia y poder de dicho objeto. Ahora, los Nazgul estaban buscando el anillo sin descanso, día y noche, pero eso no era lo peor. Saruman, el más poderoso de los Istari, se había vuelto del lado del mal. Estaba creando un ejército de orcos cuyo objetivo era ir dominando la Tierra Media. Y, por otro lado, estaba Sauron …

En apenas dos meses, su pacífica vida se había ido al traste. Ahora, todos estaban en peligro. En peligro extremo. Por otro lado, las pruebas de que algo malo estaba cociéndose llevaban años mostrándose. El Bosque Negro, las patrullas de orcos, la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, … Pero nadie había hecho caso. Todos habían preferido taparse los ojos. Ni siquiera Gandalf pudo ver lo que se avecinaba. Pero, claro, ¿quién podría imaginarse eso? Y ahora, el destino del mundo estaba en manos de un pequeño hobbit, rodeado de otros ocho compañeros, entre ellos el mago, y Gimli.

-¿Quién se lo dirá a Khala?

-La noticia ha de hacerse pública. De todas maneras, también hay una carta de Glóin para ella.

Helena se quedó callada, intentando respirar bien.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - ¿qué podían hacer? La impotencia era terrible. Estaban al borde de una guerra, posiblemente una de las mayores guerras de la historia, y no podían hacer nada.

-Lo que teníamos planeado – respondió su padre, firmemente. - Aliarnos. Hemos de convocar una reunión, urgentemente. Necesitamos ayuda y protección garantizadas, por mucho que nos duela reconocerlo. No pienso dejar que la desgracia caiga sobre mi pueblo de nuevo.

Bilbo no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Aunque sabía que era una locura, no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Regresar a Erebor. ¿Aguantaría todo el trayecto? Si tuviera el anillo con él, claro que lo aguantaría. Pero ahora el anillo lo tenía su sobrino, quien se dirigía a destruirlo.

Aunque, por otro lado, ¿qué podía perder? No podía volver a su casa, y su sobrino, lo único que le quedaba en su vida, se había ido, y tal vez, para siempre. ¿Merecería la pena aguantar un mes de viaje para volver a la Montaña? O, mejor dicho, ¿merecería la pena quedarse en Rivendel, y preguntarse el resto de su vida si hubiera sido mejor irse?

Dos días después, estaba preparado para partir.

-¿Estás listo? - le preguntó Glóin.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-No te preocupes, amigo. Verás como se te hace ameno. Siempre que necesites descansar, nos avisas y paramos.

Bilbo asintió, decidido. Estaba preparado para comenzar su último viaje.

_-Allá vamos._

Helena entró junto con sus padres en el enorme comedor. La sala en sí era inmensa, y del alto techo pendían decenas de faroles. Aunque el palacio estaba construido dentro de una gruta, aquel lugar era cálido y tranquilo.

Pocos días después de que llegaran las noticias de Rivendel, cuando su padre aun estaba pensando en la mejor manera de convocar reunión, llegó otro mensaje, pero esta vez del Reino del Bosque. El rey Thranduil invitaba a cenar a los reyes Thorin, Bard y Dain,así como al Gobernador Gaile, a su morada, para discutir temas de vital importancia. Sus consortes también podían asistir. A todos les sorprendió este gesto por parte del rey de los elfos, y su padre al principio se mostró reacio a ir, pero finalmente comprendió que debía hacerlo.

Para cuando llegaron, Brand, Gaile y sus esposas ya estaban sentados a la mesa; obviamente, ninguno de ellos conocía el motivo de la cena. Helena se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dirigieron, y sintió mucha vergüenza. Ella no había sido invitada. ¨_Cálmate¨ - _se dijo a sí misma. - _¨Que no te importe lo que piensen de tí¨._

Como era de esperar, Dain llegó tarde, y de mal humor. Thorin sonrió ante el carácter de su primo, pero a Helena le pareció una enorme falta de respeto. No aguantaba al bruto enano. Detrás suya, apareció Fallia, su estirada y remilgada mujer, que siempre tenía cara de estar oliendo a ajo.

-Buenas noches – Dain tuvo la decencia de saludar a los presentes. - Veo que hemos llegado tarde. Nos hemos perdido de camino. Al parecer, el Rey Elfo tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer que dar la bienvenida a sus invitados en la entrada de su propio reino.

Thranduil puso cara de suficiencia, y alargó un brazo para indicarles sus sitios. Cuando la pareja se hubo sentado, comenzaron a comer. La parte buena de la situación era que la comida estaba deliciosa. La parte mala, que la tensión que se respiraba en el aire podría fácilmente cortarse con un cuchillo. Todos se dirigían miradas de desconfianza y enfado reprimido. Helena vio cómo Dain y Fallia hablaban acaloradamente entre ellos. Seguramente, la enana se estaría quejando a su marido de los tratos recibidos en el palacio, pero jamás lo manifestaría por sí misma. No era propio de señoras decentes discutir con otros hombres, sino que era su esposo el que tenía que dar la cara por ella. Resultaba patético. Las únicas personas que hablaban efusivamente entre ellas eran la reina Nina y la esposa del gobernador, Maya, que a su vez era la principal curandera de Esgaroth.

Ya iban por el tercer plato, y no habían comenzado a debatir ningún tema. Helena miró al rey Thranduil, quien, situado a la cabecera de la mesa, permanecía con los brazos cruzados observándolos a todos. ¿Se podía saber a qué demonios esperaba?

-Se acabó – dijo, al fin, golpeando la mesa, el rey Brand. - Exijo saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

Todos callaron.

-Naturalmente – respondió el rey Thranduil. - Aunque algunos de los presentes ya lo sabemos.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué os referís?

-Veréis, os he invitado a mi palacio para hablar de un tema de vital importancia, el cual pronto se hará más que evidente.

-Pero, ¿¡qué pasa!?

-Ya os diré yo qué es lo que pasa. Este elfo – dijo Dain, señalando acusadoramente a Thranduil – nos ha condenado a todos a la destrucción, y además, nos ha mentido.

-¿Qué? - el pobre Gaile parecía el más desconcertado de todos los presentes. Helena se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¨_Por favor, no.¨_

-Pero ¿de qué habláis? - preguntó Brand, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Querido, por favor, no grites...

-¡Me refiero – Dain ignoró a su mujer – a que tuvo en su poder el anillo de poder, y lo dejó escapar! ¡Y ahora todos estamos en peligro de muerte! ¡Y, por si fuera poco, le dijo a esta pobre chiquilla – dijo señalando a Helena - que no sabía nada del asunto!

Maya estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero Nina la sujetó a tiempo. Thranduil inspiró hondo, como intentado coger paciencia.

-¿¡Pero que decís!? ¿¡Cómo que el anillo único!? ¿¡Qué locura es esa!? - a Brand se le marcaba ya la vena en el cuello.

-¡Ya basta! - gritó su padre, levantándose del asiento. Todos callaron ante la potencia de su voz.

-Gracias. Si me disculpáis, lo explicaré yo. Ante todo, nadie está en peligro de muerte – miró a Dain muy seriamente. -Es sólo que … hay un pequeño problema, pero ahora mismo se está intentando solucionar.

-Esto es un ultraje. ¿Por qué todos sabéis de lo que se trata menos yo?

-Yo tampoco lo sé – añadió, tímidamente, Gaile.

-Lo que me pregunto – añadió Thranduil, como dándose cuenta de algo – es por qué el rey Dain lo sabe.

-Y lo que me pregunto es cómo no se te ocurrió decir que habías tenido el anillo de poder ante tus mismas narices, y lo dejaste escapar.

-Porque no lo tenía. La criatura ya lo había perdido hace tiempo. Antes de iniciar una discusión, podríais estar bien enterado de lo que ocurre.

-¡Pero serás … ! - Dain se adelantó hacia el Rey Elfo, mientras su mujer chillaba y Thorin intentaba detenerlo.

-¿¡Quieres calmarte!? - el rey de Erebor intentó hacer que entrase en razón. - ¡Así sólo empeoras las cosas!

-¿¡Que me calme!?

-Sí, que te calmes, Dain, que te calmes.

Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a la reina Graella.

-Ahora, si habéis terminado de gritar, ¿podemos escuchar al Rey Elfo? Seguro que, como nuestro huésped, tendrá muchas cosas que contarnos sobre este asunto.

Todos se sorprendieron ante los ataques de la reina enana, primero contra Dain, y después contra Thranduil. Éste puso cara de pocos amigos ante el comentario sarcástico de Graella, pero, finalmente, comenzó a contar la historia desde el principio. También relató la parte de la visita de Helena, y explicó que la razón por la que no había dicho nada de Gollum era porque aun no sabía qué era lo que poseía o sabía la criatura que pudiera suscitarle tanto interés a Sauron; en realidad, ni siquiera sabía que Sauron estuviera tomando partido en esa historia. No quiso mencionar nada hasta no estar completamente seguro. Aun así, a Helena le sentó mal no haber podido sonsacarle toda la información posible.

-Ahora, lo que quiero saber es por qué el enano – señaló despectivamente con la cabeza a Dain – sabía de la existencia del concilio.

-Se lo dije yo – respondió Thorin. - ¿Algún problema?

-No creo que haya ningún problema – dijo Graella, mirando muy seriamente a su marido, - porque ya da igual quien lo supiera y quien no. Lo importante ahora es decidir qué vamos a hacer.

-¿No decís que ahora mismo una compañía, entre ellos Gandalf, está de camino a Mordor para destruir el anillo? -preguntó Brand.

-Sí, nueve compañeros se están encaminando a una tierra maldita y repleta de orcos y otras criaturas malignas, en la que hay un ojo que siempre está alerta, para intentar arrojar el anillo al Monte del Destino – objetó su padre.

-Por no hablar de que Saruman, el mago más poderoso de toda la Tierra Media, está de parte de Sauron, el Señor Oscuro, creando un ejército de Uruks – Hai que, indudablemente, no tienen buenas intenciones – añadió Thranduil.

Esta vez, la esposa del Gobernador se desmayó.

-¡Maya! - gritó Nina, intentando socorrerla.

-Ese ejército no se acercará a esta parte de la Tierra Media, en principio. Tiene más intereses en el Oeste y el Sur.

-¿De veras que queréis correr el riesgo? He visto la maldad de Mordor con mis propios ojos, y os aseguro que Sauron dispone de fuerzas suficientes como para encargarse de todos los rincones de la Tierra Media. Galion – añadió Thranduil, llamando a un elfo que estaba en la puerta. -Por favor, lleva a esta mujer con los sanadores.

-Sí, mi Señor – dijo, recogiendo a la mujer del suelo.

-Iré con ella – dijo Nina, y los tres desaparecieron por los pasillos.

-¿Y cual es el plan? - preguntó Dain.

-Aliarnos – respondió Thranduil. - Los cinco. Pero de verdad. La guerra afecta a todos los pueblos y reinos del mundo. Aunque no haya batallas en sí en nuestro territorio, patrullas de orcos nos visitarán con frecuencia. Además, Sauron cuenta con más aliados, y con más recursos. No podemos fiarnos de nadie.

-¿Y por qué íbamos a fiarnos de ti?

-Sabía que me diríais eso – dijo Thranduil, con una sonrisa triste. - Os puedo asegurar que, si esto sigue adelante, no ocurrirá lo mismo que la otra vez. Esta vez os ayudaré.

-Por favor, no me hagas reír – esta vez fue Thorin el que habló. - No creerás que lograrás convencernos con una bonita palabrería.

-Fue tuya la idea de aliarnos.

-Y lo sigue siendo, pero esta vez será distinto. Tenemos que estar seguros de lo que vamos a hacer, de que podemos confiar los unos en los otros, a si que, si alguno no está dispuesto a apechugar con la que se avecina, que no se meta.

Thorin paseó la mirada por todos los invitados. Gaile temblaba, pero Brand parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer.

-Tal vez, por esa misma razón, mi pueblo se las podría bastar mejor sólo que contando con los vuestros. No me preguntéis por qué, pero no me fío mucho de los enanos y elfos – el humano los miró despectivamente, como con asco. - Lo siento, pero no aceptaré.

-Creo que no entendéis la gravedad de la situación – dijo Thorin.

-Claramente, no la entiende. Mira, hijo, hasta yo estoy dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo – añadió Dain, visiblemente preocupado.

-No me habléis como si fuera un estúpido ignorante. Aunque sea más joven que vosotros, soy totalmente capaz de defenderme solo. Sé a lo que me enfrento.

-¿Ni siquiera queréis oír nuestras ofertas? - preguntó Thranduil. - Os lo recomendaría.

-Tú no puedes recomendarnos nada. Fuiste el primero que te pasaste años encerrado en tu enorme palacio, sin ayudar ni a los enanos ni a los hombres – Brand miró con un odio mordaz al elfo.

-Por eso mismo os lo recomiendo. No quiero que cometáis el mismo error.

-El Gran Rey Elfo me está recomendando. - Rió con sarcasmo. - ¿Debería sentirme halagado? ¿Os creéis superior a mí?

-Con todo el respeto, pero creo que aquí el único que se cree superior a los demás sois vos.

Brand miró a su izquierda. Helena no había podido aguantarlo más.

-Al fin hablas. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Thorin se levantó, enfadado.

-No permito que le hables a mi hija de esa manera.

-Sólo he preguntado qué es lo hace aquí, si no ha sido invitada.

-¿Acaso a vos os importa? Este no es vuestro palacio.

Ahora, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre Thranduil.

-Se me olvidó invitar a la princesa Helena. Un descuido por mi parte. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, nos puede servir de gran ayuda. ¿Por qué no habéis hablado antes?

Helena luchó contra el rubor.

-Porque no encontraba la ocasión. Parecía que teníais mucho que hablar entre vosotros, después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

Helena temió que su comentario hubiera sonado demasiado orgulloso, pero se calmó al escuchar a su madre reír en voz baja. Miró a su padre de reojo, y pudo ver cómo él asentía levemente. Entonces, continuó:

-El anillo es el arma más poderosa que posee Sauron. Se podría decir que parte de su alma reside en él. Hace mucho, hubo una guerra en la que la Tierra Media estuvo al borde de la destrucción. No fue ninguna tontería. Estamos en serio peligro. Isildur ya consiguió matar a Sauron, pero, mientras el anillo no sea destruido, no se conseguirá acabar con él. Ahora, un Istari, dos humanos, un enano, un elfo y cuatro medianos van de camino a Mordor, ellos solos, para intentar destruirlo. Seamos claros, ¿cómo lo van a conseguir? A Gandalf se le ocurrirá algo, pero ¿y si el anillo tienta a alguien de la compañía? ¿Y si … - paró, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra ¨matar¨ - no consiguen llegar? Y aun así, aunque lo consigan, puede que tarden meses. Hay orcos y otros seres persiguiéndolos. Posiblemente acaben su misión antes de que dé tiempo a que haya una guerra en estos territorios, pero no podemos estar seguros. Necesitamos aliarnos. Nos guste o no. Claramente, no vamos a obligar a nadie. Podéis hacer lo que queráis, Majestad – dijo mirando a Brand. - No le vamos a poner una espada en el pecho. Sólo le estamos recomendando. Pero, de la misma manera, si es vuestra decisión permanecer aparte en este asunto, no es necesario que nos faltéis al respeto de esa manera. Y tampoco estaría mal que, antes de nada, escuchárais nuestras ofertas.

Brand se quedó con la boca abierta, como queriendo responder algo, pero parecía no saber qué decir. La princesa había hablado con educación y firmeza, y le había dejado sin argumentos. No podía responder de malas formas como antes, ya que quedaría por debajo de ella. Lo había dejado por los suelos.

Helena notó la cara de asombro de Dain, la de escándalo de su mujer, y la de orgullo de su padre. Su madre reía por lo bajo, y Gaile parecía no saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la sonrisa del rey Thranduil; parecía que le había gustado la respuesta de la enana.

-En fin – dijo el elfo, - creo que deberíais escuchar a la princesa. A mí, al menos, consiguió convencerme.

Brand estaba rojo de ira.

-Está bien. Acepto. ¿Cuáles son sus proposiciones?

-Firmar un acuerdo públicamente, los cinco. Sería conveniente celebrar otra reunión, con demás consejeros, para fijar los principios del acuerdo. Y, seguidamente, se deberían enviar copias de dicho acuerdo a los ciudadanos de nuestros reinos, y pueblos – añadió, pensando en Gaile, - para que voten si a ellos también les parecen bien las decisiones.

-¿Una votación? - esta vez fue Dain el que habló. Todos parecían completamente perdidos en la conversación. - ¿Para qué? Se supone que los monarcas elegimos lo mejor para nuestros súbditos.

-Sí, pero a veces os podéis equivocar. Como todos – añadió, rápidamente. - El pueblo también tiene derecho a decidir. Sobre todo en estos casos, ya que a ellos la guerra les puede afectar de una manera mucho más directa que a nosotros.

-El pueblo no tiene capacidad de elegir.

-Son personas conscientes, ¿no?

-Sí, pero …

-Entonces, tienen capacidad de elegir. Ellos son los primeros que pasan penurias, sabrán qué es lo que quieren a este respecto.

-Pero no entienden nada de asuntos de Estado.

-Sólo estoy aquí para aconsejar. A mi parecer, sería un gran detalle contar con la opinión de sus súbditos. – ¨_Si tuvieran acceso a una educación mejor, entenderían de asuntos Estado. Pero eso no os conviene.¨_

_-_En fin, creo que eso ya podrá decidirse en la reunión. Que, por cierto, ¿cuándo será? - añadió su padre, al ver la reticencia de los demás ante la última propuesta de su hija.

-Cuanto antes, mejor – dijo Thranduil que ya parecía impaciente por que los demás de marcharan.

-La semana que viene. El lunes. ¿Os parece bien?

Poco a poco, todos fueron dando su visto bueno, aun sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Brand fue el primero en abandonar la sala, de un mal humor impresionante. Después, Dain y Fallia, la cual, nada más salir de la puerta, empezó a quejarse de nuevo a su marido. Helena sabía que se refería a ella, como si todos los demás temas que se habían tratado no fueran de tanta importancia como el hecho de que una señorita le había mandado a cinco hombres ella sola. El siguiente fue Gaile, que estaba en estado de shock.

-Disculpad – le preguntó el pobre hombre al rey Thranduil - ¿podríais decirme dónde puedo encontrar a mi esposa?

El rey sonrió y se dispuso a acompañarlo. Pero, antes de salir de la habitación, se paró ante el rey Thorin y, con gesto serio, inclinó la cabeza levemente. El enano le devolvió el saludo. La tensión existente entre ambos era más que visible. Después, Thranduil le dirigió el mismo gesto a la reina Graella, y, finalmente, a Helena.

-Tienes una gran hija, Thorin. Debo reconocerlo.

-Eso ya lo sé – respondió su padre, tras un momento de silencio, analizando lo que el Rey Elfo había dicho. Thranduil lo miró, muy seriamente.

-Que no quede infravalorada – más que un reproche, parecía un favor. Seguidamente, Thranduil le volvió la mirada a Helena, y salió de la estancia con el Gobernador. Los tres enanos se quedaron allí, pasmados.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿A qué se refería? - preguntó Graella.

Ni Helena lo sabía. Únicamente sabía que, cuando Thranduil la miró, sintió algo que muy pocas veces sentía en su vida, y se sintió feliz y fuerte.

Había sentido que alguien valoraba su manera de ser, su manera de pensar. Se había sentido comprendida.


	10. Preguntas

**Capítulo 10: Preguntas.**

-Majestad, de veras creo que no debería ir a la reunión.

-Tú eres mi persona de mayor confianza. Allí van a estar la princesa Helena y el príncipe Bardo, pero mi hijo no se encuentra presente. Además, traes noticias frescas. Tú sabes mucho más que nosotros mismos sobre lo que está ocurriendo.

-Aun así, no pinto nada allí. Y no creo que nadie me vaya a hacer caso. Sólo sería un estorbo.

-Temes que el rey Thorin te juzgue.

-No, eso no es cierto.

-Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió en la Colina de Cuervo, Tauriel.

La elfa suspiró para sí misma. No tenía miedo de lo que los enanos pudieran pensar de ella, pero sí que se sentía terriblemente culpable. Kíli murió salvándola. El sobrino del rey enano murió salvándola. No podía presentarse allí, delante de los elfos, enanos y hombres más importantes del este de la Tierra Media, sabiendo que el segundo heredero de Thorin había dado su vida por ella. Desearía poder explicárselo, pedirle perdón, aunque eso conllevase que la furia del enano cayera sobre ella. Pero no podía hacerlo. No después de todos esos años.

-Lo siento, pero mejor me quedo aquí.

El rey la observó largamente, y se aproximó a ella, hasta que estuvieron muy juntos.

-Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero, por favor, sería una gran ayuda para mí que vinieras.

Tauriel permaneció en silencio, y Thranduil se dio la vuelta, sin insistirle más.

-Sólo quería que lo supieras – le dijo, con una sonrisa triste, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. La elfa se quedó allí, parada, durante unos segundos. Después, corrió hacia la salida.

-¡Majestad! – gritó, y Thranduil se dio la vuelta. -¿A qué hora partimos?

Helena esperaba, ansiosa, a que terminaran de llegar los invitados. Irónicamente, tenía la sensación de que su padre y Thranduil eran los únicos que estaban mostrando un verdadero interés en solucionar el problema que se avecinaba, ya que eran los únicos que, por ahora, habían celebrado reuniones en sus palacios. Estaba nerviosa, pero no tanto como tal vez debería estarlo. Para ser sincera, se había levantado esa mañana con el pie izquierdo, y no estaba de humores como para aguantar peleas o, peor aún, que alguien le tomase el pelo.

-Parece que estás de mal humor esta mañana – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Tanto se me nota? – preguntó, sonriendo.

-Sólo un poco.

Helena ya sabía quién estaba detrás suya. El príncipe Thorin, hijo mayor de su tío Dain. Era alto, castaño, y muy guapo. Al contrario que sus padre, era todo un caballero, siempre atento y educado; al contrario que su madre, no lo hacía por aparentar, sino porque realmente era así. Era uno de los mejores arquitectos de su reino, y, además, un gran amante de las artes. Compartía el punto de vista de su prima sobre la cultura y los estudios. No tenía prejuicios, respetaba las opiniones de todos. Y, por si fuera poco, era todo un galán con las enanas. Decenas de doncellas habían caído rendidas a sus encantos.

Helena había sido una de ellas, hace años, cuando era demasiado joven. Él era mayor que ella, pero no demasiado. Sin embargo, a la princesa le costó llegar a comprender que era una de las pocas chicas por las que él no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos. Ni siquiera atracción. Y eso le dolió, mucho. Le costó horrores olvidarlo, acostumbrarse a verlo de la misma manera que él la veía a ella. Y nunca había llegado a entender por qué, estando siempre tan unidos, jamás se fijó en ella.

Pero eso ya daba igual. Porque, aunque para las demás enanas fuera un guaperas, un donjuán, para Helena era más que eso: era la única persona en el mundo que la entendía.

-¿Tú también vienes?

-A mi padre le ha parecido buena idea.

-Ya. No le sentó muy bien verme en el palacio del rey Thranduil.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-No mucho. Ya he pasado por esto antes.

-Pero no con tanta gente.

-Llega a ser lo mismo, al final. Bueno, ¿qué te cuentas?

-En fin, nada nuevo. Mi madre quiere casarme con una muchacha.

-No me digas – respondió Helena, riéndose. – No te veo casado.

-¿Por qué no?

-No es lo tuyo.

-Hablas como si usara a las mujeres. ¡Tengo un montón de relaciones serias!

-Tú lo has dicho. Un montón.

-No es mi culpa si no encuentro a la enana adecuada – respondió, molesto. - ¿Y tú? ¿Has encontrado ya a alguien?

-No, lo cierto es que no – estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de preguntas.

-Pero le habrás echado el ojo a alguno. ¿No? – preguntó, al ver cómo su prima - tercera negaba con la cabeza. – Venga ya. Alguno habrá. Ni siquiera durante tu adolescencia tuviste ningún amorío.

-Eso tú no lo sabes – contestó, tajante.

-¿Qué? ¿Hubo alguno y no me he enterado? – preguntó Thorin, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, Thorin. En serio. No todos tenemos la misma atracción ni la misma suerte que tú.

-Comprendo. Lo siento – a Thorin se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. – Nunca me lo habías contado. ¿Quién fue el idiota que no supo fijarse en ti?

-Helena, Thorin, la reunión va a comenzar ya – los llamó Dwalin, justo en ese momento, y Helena lo agradeció más que nada en el mundo.

-Ya vamos – avisó Thorin. –Vamos, Helena.

La princesa lo ignoró y se quedó un rato atrás, esperando a que él entrase, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de rabia que corría por su mejilla.

_-Tú fuiste el idiota. _

\- Bien, ¿votos a favor?

Bardo levantó el brazo, como la mayoría de los presentes, entre ellos su padre. Habían sido cuatro largas horas de reunión, pero, finalmente, habían llegado a un acuerdo. Los cinco reinos se aliarían y se ayudarían mutuamente, a no ser que fuera en caso de enfrentamientos particulares contra un pequeño ejército de orcos (u otras criaturas). También se habían fijado los principios de las ayudas económicas. El siguiente paso era que los pueblos votaran sobre esos acuerdos. El voto sería accesible tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Aunque a muchos de los presentes no les hacían mucha gracia estas últimas decisiones, a Bardo le parecían una excelente idea.

-Votos en contra.

Sólo cuatro brazos se alzaron.

-Abstenciones.

Ningún brazo se levantó.

-Bien, pues ya está decidido. Si a los ciudadanos les parecen bien nuestras decisiones, la firma del Tratado se hará dentro de diez días. Si no, se celebrará otra reunión. Gracias a todos por asistir – terminó de hablar la princesa Helena, y todos se levantaron.

-Necesito ir a tomar el aire – le dijo Brand a su hijo.

-Padre, ¿no deberíamos despedirnos?

-Hazlo tú si quieres, yo me voy de aquí ahora mismo – y, dicho esto, salió deprisa de la estancia.

Bardo suspiró, y se fue aproximando a los presentes. Cuando hubo terminado de despedirse del rey Thorin y su esposa, se acercó a la princesa Helena.

-Disculpad – dijo, para intentar llamar su atención. – Quiero que sepáis que opino que habéis hablado muy bien hoy, delante de todos. Y, verdaderamente, me parece genial la propuesta de dejar que el pueblo vote. Comparto vuestra opinión.

-Vaya, muchas gracias – le respondió la enana, dándole la mano. – Me halagan mucho vuestras palabras.

Bardo se quedó prendado de la sonrisa de la princesa. No se parecía al resto de enanas. Desde su punto de vista, era bastante más bella … y también encantadora.

-Sólo os digo la verdad. No me gusta mentir por mentir. En fin, disculpad a mi padre, pero estaba indispuesto.

-Ah, la presión. Suele pasarle a la gente. No te preocupes – le dijo amablemente.

A Bardo sólo le faltaba el rey Thranduil para despedirse, lo cual le daba un poco de miedo. Lo buscó con la mirada, y vio que estaba a punto de marcharse. Se aproximó a él antes de que se fuera.

-Disculpad, Majestad. Creo que no nos conocemos. Soy Bardo, el hijo del rey Brand – le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Ah, hola. Lo siento, no había reparado en vuestra presencia. Estaba buscando a vuestro padre.

-Se encontraba un poco mal. Ha salido a tomar el aire.

-Sí, lo cierto es que a mí tampoco me sienta muy bien este lugar – aunque a Bardo le dio la sensación de que la mentira no había colado del todo. – De todas maneras, sí que nos hemos visto antes.

-Sí, aunque nunca habíamos hablado. Sólo quería despedirme.

-No sé si os lo dirán muy a menudo, pero os parecéis a vuestro bisabuelo – añadió Thranduil, después de un rato observándolo.

-En efecto, me lo suelen decir.

-Era un gran hombre. Una gran persona. Aunque, ahora que os miro bien, también me recordáis en algo a vuestra abuela.

-¿Disculpad? – preguntó Bardo, en estado de shock.

-A vuestra abuela Layla. ¿No lo sabíais? – Bardo negó con la cabeza. – La conocí, una vez.

-¿Cómo?

-Vino a visitarme, para preguntarme una cosa. Tal vez no debería habéroslo contado – dijo Thranduil, con cara de preocupación.

-No, no pasa nada. En fin, se lo preguntaré a mi padre.

-Como gustéis. He de irme ya. Ha sido un placer – dijo, volviéndole a estrechar la mano.

La sala ya estaba casi vacía. Tauriel le había pedido a Thranduil que la esperase un rato abajo, en la puerta principal de Erebor.

La última persona salió de la habitación. Tenía unas ganas horribles de huir, pero no podía. Tenía que hacerlo. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie oiría ya su conversación con el rey, se acercó a él lentamente. Estaba de espaldas, y no la veía. Se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar.

-Pero, ¿qué…? – preguntó el rey Thorin, sorprendido. – Ah. Disculpad, no os había visto. – Tauriel pudo notar, a través de su sonrisa forzada, una clara expresión de desagrado en su rostro. Seguro que se acordaba de ella. -¿Qué queríais?

-Quería despedirme de vos.

-Ajá. En fin, gracias por su consideración.

-Y también querría hablar con vos. Si no os importa.

-¿A solas?-preguntó, extrañado.

-Sí, a solas.

-Bueno, como queráis. ¿Qué es lo que queréis decirme?

-Yo…

-¿Sí?

-Es que… - a Tauriel le faltaba el aliento.

-Disculpad, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer – respondió Thorin, encaminándose a la puerta.

-Su sobrino.

Thorin se quedó allí, parado.

-¿Mi sobrino?

-Kíli – el nombre se le quedó atascado en la garganta. Hacía tanto que no lo pronunciaba…

-¿Qué pasa con él?

Las lágrimas resbalaban de los ojos de Tauriel, mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace tantos años.

-Me salvó la vida.

Thorin se dio la vuelta, mirándola fijamente.

-Él… él… - ahogó un sollozo. – Murió salvándome. Durante la batalla.

Un silencio abismal se hizo entre ambos.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?

Tauriel calló, pero su mirada la delató. Lo supo por la expresión del rey.

-Vete – dijo él, gravemente.

-Lo siento mucho, jamás me he perdonado que…

-He dicho, vete.

Tauriel pensó que era mejor hacerle caso. Cuando pasó por el lado del rey, le dirigió una última mirada de perdón, aunque sabía que eso no iba a servir de nada. Cuando hubo salido, oyó cómo el Thorin tiraba una mesa al suelo, soltando un grito de furia. La elfa caminó más rápido, intentando salir lo antes posible de ese lugar.

-¿Le has preguntado a tu padre?

-No, aun no. No está muy de humor.

-Pues ese es su problema. Que te lo hubiera contado antes.

Bardo no había podido dormir esa noche, dándole vueltas a lo que Thranduil le había contado de su abuela.

-Bardo, no puedes tenerle miedo a tu propio padre.

-No le tengo miedo, le tengo respeto.

-Demasiado respeto. Más del que se merece.

-¡Álica!

-Es cierto. Apenas os hace caso, ni a tu hermana ni a ti.

-Eso no es cierto. Siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros, de darnos lo mejor.

-Venga, Bardo, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Y a Aenin? Sólo pasa tiempo con ella cuando quiere. Y por no hablar de tu madre. Suerte que un día le dé un beso en la mejilla. Y a mí tampoco me tiene mucho cariño que digamos.

-Bueno, para ya, ¿no? Ya sabemos que mi padre con la edad se ha vuelto muy reservado y serio, pero no lo vamos a martirizar por eso.

Álica guardó silencio.

-Muy reservado y serio con vosotros. (…) Hay algo que no te he contado – dijo, con cara de culpa.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué lo has visto montándoselo con otra mujer? – preguntó, irónicamente, Bardo; sin embargo, el enfado se le pasó al ver la cara de su esposa.

-Oh, venga ya, Álica. Hablemos en serio. – Pero su mujer seguía con la misma expresión. – Tienes que estar bromeando.

-¿Tú crees que bromearía sobre algo así?

Bardo sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

-¿Qué viste exactamente?

-Le vi a él, con una muchacha. Era bastante joven, Bardo. Tu abuelo se conserva muy bien para su edad. Claro, al principio no pensé nada raro, pero después… se metieron en una casa. Supongo que sería la de la chica. Te prometo que estuve allí quince minutos y no salieron. Da la casualidad de que cuando volví del mercado, una hora después, pasé por el mismo lugar por curiosidad, y los pillé justo saliendo. Se estaban besando, y era asqueroso. No había casi nadie en la calle, asique supongo que no tomaron represalias. De todas maneras, parecían tener bastante práctica en eso.

Bardo permaneció callado, asimilando la información. - ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Hace ocho días, creo.

-¿Y no me lo habías dicho?

-No sabía cómo hacerlo. No quería dañarte.

Bardo se encogió sobre sí mismo. Se sentía furioso, completamente furioso. ¿Quién se creía que era su padre para hacerle eso a su madre? Su madre, que siempre estaba pendiente de él, que le preparaba la comida, mantenía su habitación siempre caliente, le limpiaba la pipa, le lavaba la ropa y se la dejaba doblada con esmero todas las mañanas sobres la cama… Pero nunca era suficiente, siempre estaba cabreado. Casi nunca se lo agradecía. Y, en cambio, se iba con otra… niñata que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer en su vida que tirarse al rey, a un viejo de 66 años con toda su vida por detrás.

-Se lo voy a preguntar a Thranduil. Lo de mi abuela. Se lo preguntaré en el acto de la semana que viene.

-¿Qué? ¡Pregúntaselo al impresentable de tu padre!

-No. No quiero. Si no me lo ha dicho nunca, no quiero que me lo diga ahora.

-¿Y no vas a decirle nada?

-Claro que sí, pero necesito tiempo. Ahora mismo podría partirle la cara. Necesito asimilar lo que está pasando.

-Tómate el tiempo que quieras, pero que sepas que, si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo. Y si tanto te preocupa su estabilidad física, te aconsejo que no se lo digas a tu hermana. Aunque, desde mi punto de vista, tampoco estaría mal.

Ya habían pasado diez días, y todos estaban reunidos de nuevo. A Thranduil le daba la sensación de que se estaban viendo más las caras entre ellos en estos últimos dos meses que en toda la historia. La mayoría de la población había votado a favor de las decisiones tomadas por los reyes y consejeros, aunque tan sólo hubiera sido para agilizar el proceso y que se firmase ya el Tratado. El rey Brand había dado su brazo a torcer, y había decidido que la firma tendría lugar en su palacio. Cientos de Hombres estaban presentes en el acto. Thranduil estaba sentado, aburrido, esperando a ser llamado para la firma, cuando sintió una voz a su lado llamándolo.

-Disculpadme, Majestad, pero ¿podría captar su atención un segundo? – Thranduil vio que era el príncipe Bardo quien lo llamaba.

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Hablásteis ya con vuestro padre acerca de lo que os conté?

-Sí, pero él tampoco sabía nada – mintió Bardo.

-¿No? Qué extraño. Supongo que vuestra abuela no querría decir nada.

-¿Por qué os visitó?

-Me quería preguntar por… - bajó la voz un poco – por el colgante de vuestro padre.

-¿Por el colgante?

-Sí; aunque por aquel entonces lo portaba vuestro abuelo Bain.

-¿Qué os preguntó?

-Si sabía yo cuál era su origen. Digamos que tenía curiosidad por saberlo. Es un objeto extremadamente antiguo.

-¿Y vos lo sabéis?

-Sí – bajó aún más la voz. – En realidad, no lo sé; lo recuerdo. Cuando era un pequeño elfo, y vivía en el oeste de la Tierra Media, en los dominios del rey Thingol, recuerdo que llegó un humano, proveniente de tierras lejanas. Creo que buscaba ayuda, aunque no sé para qué. La sabia reina Melien le entregó ese talismán. No sé qué es lo que hace, ni por qué se lo entregó. Sólo sé que, al parecer, da buena suerte. Da fuerzas.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Mi padre lo dice a menudo. Nunca se lo quita. En fin, gracias por todo. ¿No sabéis nada más?

-No, nada más. Lo siento, pero creo que vuestro padre me está llamando ya. Ha sido un placer.

-Lo mismo digo – pero Bardo tenía la sensación de que el rey no había sido del todo sincero.

Cuando el acto hubo acabado, los reyes, sus consortes y sus hijos se quedaron un rato más reunidos entre ellos. Graella vio cómo su hija y su primo Thorin hablaban y reían entre ellos, y sonrió para sí, de una manera cómplice. Sólo esperaba que su hija ya hubiera aprendido la lección y no volviera a caer en lo mismo. Lo que también notó, por otro lado, fue la cara de odio que su marido le dirigía a Thranduil.

-Thorin, por favor, para. Ya hemos hablado de esto – le susurró.

-Si no hubiera sido por su elfilla faldera, ahora Kíli estaría vivo.

-No fue culpa de nadie. Estábamos en guerra. Muchos murieron defendiendo a otros. Si en vez de a una elfa hubiera sido a una enana, ¿te sentirías mejor?

-Tal vez sí.

-Por favor, piensa bien antes de hablar. Además, ya da igual lo que hagas.

-Eso es lo que peor me sienta. Que mis acciones no le devolverán la vida. Nada de lo que haga ahora importará lo más mínimo.

-Claro que importará. Ahora hemos de proteger a los nuestros.

-Tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Qué? ¡Vuelve aquí! – pero Thorin la ignoró, y se posicionó al lado del elfo.

-Parece que tu elfa guerrera no ha venido – dijo, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Estaba avergonzada. Le he dicho que era mejor que asistiera al acto, pero ha preferido quedarse.

-Asique te lo ha contado.

-Sí.

-Entonces, comprenderás que estoy bastante cabreado.

-Lo comprendo. Yo también lo estuve, cuando me enteré de que prefería dar su vida por tu sobrino antes que luchar junto a su ejército y su rey.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías?

-Sí. La desterré, y por pocas la mato si mi hijo no llega a estar cerca. Pero luego, los vi, juntos – dijo, mirándole. – Y esa imagen nunca ha desaparecido de mi mente.

-¿Por qué la ibas a matar?

-No es algo de lo que me sienta especialmente orgulloso. Me apuntó con su arco y me tachó de frío y sin amor.

-Y todo eso… por defender su… cariño a mi sobrino.

-Su amor a tu sobrino. Se querían. Tal vez no te sirva de consuelo, pero Tauriel vivirá eternamente con ese dolor.

-No, no me sirve de consuelo – respondió Thorin, furioso. – Mi sobrino está muerto.

-Y ella ha estado medio muerta muchos años. Sólo te pido que no la pagues con Tauriel. Desde que era pequeña, carga con muertes a sus espaldas.

Thorin lo entendió en seguida, y se ablandó un poco.

-No voy a olvidarlo así como así, te lo advierto. Esta vez no te perdonaré ni una, Thranduil. Ni una sola.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, Helena se despidió de los reyes de Valle, sus hijos y su nuera. El príncipe Bardo le dirigió una sonrisa amable, y ella se la devolvió, gentilmente. Sintió una enorme satisfacción al ver cómo su primo Thorin intentaba, sin éxito, engalanar a la princesa Ella, quién le dirigió una mirada de muerte. La princesa Álica tampoco cayó rendida a sus encantos, y más bien tuvo que disimular su risa ante sus exagerados gestos y articulaciones. A Helena le caía bien esa familia.

Ambos primos se quedaron rezagados del resto, mientras hablaban de sus cosas. Bardo le contó que ya tenía fichada a una muchacha que se llamaba Náil, y que, presentía, era la definitiva. Hablaba tan bien de ella que Helena estuvo a punto de creérselo.

-Creo que tu problema es que pones las expectativas demasiado altas. Aunque al principio tu pareja te parezca una diosa, esa fase pronto pasa, y te das cuenta de que es una persona con sus defectos, como el resto de mortales. Pero tú no los aceptas.

-Helena, la última enana con la que tuve una relación mentía por los cuatro costados. Ese es un defecto bastante gordo. Y mira que pensé muy seriamente en casarme con ella. De verdad, no te rías.

-Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que te oigo decir eso…

-A mí también me han dado calabazas. No soy siempre yo el que rompe. Además, no voy de flor en flor, por lo menos. Si quiero a alguien, la quiero de verdad. Eso lo sabes. Otra cosa es que, estando soltero, quiera ser un caballero con otras muchachas. Una cosa no quita la otra.

-Creo que esta noche la jugada no te ha salido bien.

-Lo sé. Qué estúpida. ¿Por qué me habrá mirado así?

-No a todas les gusta mucho que se las trate así, Thorin. De todas formas, tienes razón, no creo que se…

Al doblar la esquina, chocó contra alguien, y unos brazos la sujetaron. Al instante, supo qué era lo que había pasado. _¨Otra vez no, por favor, otra vez no…¨._

Se obligó a mirar hacia arriba, y otra vez, estaban esos ojos grises mirándola.

-Lo siento mucho, Alteza. Esta vez ha sido mi culpa – dijo Thranduil, ayudándola a levantarse. – Estoy distraído esta noche.

-No pasa nada – respondió Helena, intentando controlar el rubor. – Yo tampoco iba muy atenta. – Thranduil la soltó, y se sorprendió a sí misma sintiéndose algo decepcionada.

-Aun así, vuelvo a pediros disculpas. A vos y a vuestro acompañante – añadió, mirando a Thorin. – Buenas noches. Ah – dijo, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo – quiero que sepáis, que creo que habéis sido una excelente mediadora. Habéis logrado algo inaudito.

-Gracias – Helena no sabía muy bien qué decir. – Muchas gracias. Sois de los pocos que me habéis dicho eso.

Thranduil inclinó la cabeza, y siguió caminando.

-Pero, ¿de qué va? Por pocas te tira.

-Ha sido un accidente, Thorin.

-Yo diría que hasta parecería que ha sido a propósito.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó Helena.

-¿Qué?

-Que si tú crees que se chocaría a propósito conmigo – volvió a preguntar, esta vez con sorna, intentando ocultar la verdadera intención con que había formulado la pregunta.

-¡Claro que no! Anda, vamos, que llegamos tarde.

-_Helena, lo tuyo es preocupante. Tienes demasiada falta de experiencia con los hombres –_ pero, lo que no pudo explicarse a sí misma, al margen de las palpitaciones, los nervios y el calor intenso que había sentido, puras hormonas, fue esa sensación de calidez que aún seguía en su interior.


	11. Advertencias

**Capítulo 11: Advertencias.**

Thranduil permanecía sentado en el sofá, tomándose una copa de vino, mientras pensaba sobre lo que había pasado, y lo que estaba por venir. Noviembre había llegado ya, y el frío se hacía notar dentro de la enorme gruta que era la morada de los elfos del Bosque. El rey se preguntaba si al otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas haría tanto frío como allí. Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba pensando de nuevo en su hijo.

No podía evitarlo. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Hacía tan poco que había vuelto a su hogar… y pensaba que ya se quedaría allí para siempre, como antaño. ¨_Por favor, no cometas locuras¨ _le había pedido; y él le había asentido. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Thranduil se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. Suponía que lo había hecho todo mal. Había sido un mal padre, un mal rey, y una mala persona. Había dejado que la oscuridad nublase su interior, aquejado por los recuerdos, hasta el punto de llegar al egoísmo más extremo. Se había engañado a sí mismo durante muchos años: no había querido lo mejor para su pueblo, había querido lo mejor para sí mismo.

Ahora, debía intentar enmendar su error, y no sólo por sí mismo: por Tauriel, a la que había criado desde que era una niña; por Legolas, lo más preciado de su vida; por Naîme, a la que le debía el deber de proteger a su pueblo y al hijo nacido de ambos. Tenía responsabilidades contraídas con los enanos y Hombres, a los cuales había abandonado a su suerte tiempo atrás.

Cerró los ojos lentamente. Su mente fue divagando entre sus recuerdos, y volvió a rememorar la noche en que había vuelto a tropezar con la princesa enana. Aunque aún no sabía si le caía bien o mal, la joven le producía curiosidad, y algo más que no sabía cómo definir. Se podría decir que le gustaba hablar con ella, y quería saber más cosas acerca suya. Era como si todos sus prejuicios, elaborados a lo largo de su vida, se esfumaran cuando estaba cerca de ella. Tal vez fuera porque no era como el resto de enanos. Y su sonrisa…

Thranduil abrió los ojos y se incorporó, violentamente.

-_Pero ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? – _se preguntó a sí mismo, harto de sentir esa extraña sensación en el estómago. _– Es sólo una sonrisa; muy bella, pero una sonrisa, nada más._ \- ¿Le pasaría eso a todo el mundo que conociera a la joven? Debía de ser muy agobiante sentirse así constantemente. ¨_Ni que fuera una hechicera¨ _pensó para sí.

Brand se movía rápidamente, intentando mantenerse de pie. Aunque antes sólo gruñía, para intentar parecer más ¨macho¨, ahora pequeños gemidos escapaban de su garganta, sin poder evitarlo. Su joven acompañante, sentada encima de una mesa delante suya, gritaba de placer, aunque, a su edad, el rey ya sabía reconocer perfectamente que estaba fingiendo un poco. De todas formas, eso lo excitaba. Cuando llegaron a la etapa final, Brand zarandeó sus caderas más fuertemente, mirando a la cara a Miella, con expresión de suficiencia, como si lo único que estuviera haciendo fuese darle placer a su amante, sin sentir él nada. Intentó dejar de gemir, pero no pudo. Finalmente, se alejó, volviendo a subirse los pantalones.

-Eres un fiera – dijo la mujer de veinticinco años, que aún tenía la camisa desabrochada.

-Eso se lo dirás a todos – dijo él, sonriendo.

-Pues sí, pero tú eres el más fiera de todos.

-Supongo que tendré que creerte – respondió él, riéndose ante el comentario. – Tengo que irme ya. Ha sido un placer, literalmente hablando. Nos veremos la semana que viene.

-¿Y mi beso? – preguntó Miella, con voz seductora.

Brand se dio la vuelta, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. No le gustaba mucho besarse con ella, porque se sentía algo culpable. Ambos se acercaron y juntaron sus bocas; el beso, como todos los que se daban al despedirse, era apasionado, hasta el punto de dejarlos sin aire.

Cuando se separaron, Miella conservaba la misma expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Anda, vete ya. Intenta no echarme mucho de menos – le dijo, con sorna.

Cuando Brand volvió al palacio, se inspeccionó a sí mismo, antes de entrar en las cocinas. Aunque era la reina, a Nina siempre le gustaba ayudar a las sirvientas y poner algo de su parte. El rey vio que no estaba demasiado sudoroso, así que no le haría falta decir que había estado practicando con la espada; simplemente había salido de paseo.

Entró en la estancia, y vio a su mujer allí, como de costumbre.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-He salido a dar una vuelta.

-Pareces algo cansado.

-Ha sido un paseo largo – respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla; sin embargo, Nina giró la cabeza, y acabó dándoselo en los labios. Su mujer le sonrió tiernamente, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-No, da igual. Tú dúchate y descansa un rato.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿me has planchado la camisa blanca?

-Oh, lo siento, cariño, se me ha olvidado.

-Da igual, no te preocupes, me pondré otra esta tarde.

-No, no te preocupes, ya te la plancho después de comer.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía en la bañera, las preocupaciones dejaron la mente de Brand. En realidad, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Amaba a Nina, muchísimo, pero los años no habían pasado en balde, y ya casi nunca (por no decir nunca) yacían durante las noches. Brand no se sentía tan mayor por dentro; sabía que dentro de poco la vejez lo pillaría desprevenido, y, después, la muerte, así que ¿por qué no disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba? Lo que tenía con la joven Miella era algo divertido, ocasional, una aventura, pero nada más. En realidad, no estaba engañando a su mujer. Podía hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, sólo se sentía vivo durante ese día a la semana en que ambos quedaban. Miella no discutía, no le llevaba la contraria. No como su familia.

-Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué iba mi abuela a preguntarle eso al rey Thranduil?

-Te lo repito por décima vez, si…

-No pienso preguntárselo a mi padre, Álica.

-Pero ¿por qué no?

-No quiero hablar con él.

-No, si eso ya está claro. Tal vez debería hacerlo yo.

-Álica, para ya. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

-Tu madre me da pena, Bardo. Mucha pena.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que se lo cuente? A la pobre le daría un infarto.

-Quiero que hables con tu padre seriamente.

-¿Y qué le digo?

-¿¡Cómo que qué le dices!? ¡Que es un imbécil y un asqueroso, para empezar!

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero diciéndole eso sólo empeoraría las cosas – dijo Bardo, suspirando. –Me gustaría vengarme de él. Decirle o hacerle algo que le doliese. Si ahora me encarase a él, me tomaría por un imbécil.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

Bardo se dio la vuelta, se alejó del balcón y se aproximó a Álica, tocándole el vientre, ya algo hinchado.

-¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Mejor. Los mareos se están yendo ya – respondió ella, acariciando a su vez la mano de su marido. – Bardo – dijo, con voz medio rota, - tú, ¿alguna vez… me harías eso?

Bardo sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Le sujetó la barbilla, y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos - ¿Tú crees que yo te haría eso? Te quiero, Álica.

-Tu padre también quiere a tu madre.

-No lo suficiente, al parecer. Sabes que yo jamás te engañaría de esa manera. Si algo fuera mal entre nosotros, intentaría hablar contigo, pero no me iría con otra. Yo no soy como él.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón – dijo Álica, sonriéndole, con lágrimas en los ojos. – Lo siento, son las hormonas.

-Anda, deja de llorar ya, que estás muy fea – le dijo su marido, de broma. Álica rió ante el comentario. – Y tú, ¿me harías eso a mí?

-Sabes que no – respondió su mujer, besándolo.

Helena y Dís entraron en la escuela de Erebor. La clase acababa de terminar, y los niños recogían sus cosas y las metían en las carteras. Frerin corrió hacia su tía y su hermana.

-Mirad, mamá me ha enseñado hoy a restar.

-¿No me digas? – preguntó Dís. - ¿Y te ha costado?

-No, qué va, si es muy fácil.

-Ven, me lo cuentas por el camino, que Helena se va a quedar hoy a ayudar a tu madre.

Helena vio cómo su tía y su hermano se alejaban, y entró en el aula.

-Deja que te ayude – le dijo a su madre, que estaba intentando subir una caja a una estantería.

-Ay, gracias, hija. Se ve que me estoy haciendo mayor. ¿Qué quieres?

Después de llegar a Erebor, se había necesitado que toda la población pusiera de su parte para intentar reconstruir el reino. Cada uno había puesto su granito de arena. Su madre, aunque se convirtió en reina consorte, decidió dedicar su vida a educar a niños pequeños.

-Sólo quería hablar contigo un rato. Últimamente no tenemos mucho tiempo libre en casa.

-Sí, es verdad. En fin, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Pues de todo lo que está pasando. Del anillo, de Gimli, de Khala, de la guerra,…

-De Thorin… - continuó su madre, que la conocía demasiado bien.

-No es verdad – intentó mentir Helena.

-Cielo, pensaba que ese tema ya había quedado zanjado hace años.

-Y quedó. Es solo que… ahora me está hablando de otra enana. Quiere casarse con ella.

-Pues muy bien por él. Aunque, viendo su trayectoria, le aconsejaría que se esperase un poco.

-No estoy enamorada de él, ni me gusta, ni nada parecido. Pero… me sigue dando mucha rabia que yo haya sido la única persona por la que no ha sentido nada. Y me sigue doliendo que me hable de todas ellas cuando… no supo darse cuenta de lo que yo he pasado por él.

-Pues no esperes que se dé cuenta nunca – respondió su madre, tajante.

-Gracias, madre, es un placer hablar contigo.

-Helena, sabes que lo digo por tu bien. No quiero mentirte. Thorin no te quiere de esa manera, y no puedes culparlo por eso. Y sí, es bastante tonto el pobre por no darse cuenta de que tiene a la enana más maravillosa del mundo delante suya, y por no darse cuenta del daño que te hace, pero ese es su problema.

-Yo no he dicho que sea la enana más maravillosa del mundo.

-Pero lo digo yo. No sabe lo que se pierde. De todas formas, si tanto te molesta, podrías hablar con él, decirle que pare de hablarte de sus amoríos.

-No, supongo que ya da igual. Es mejor no remover el pasado. (…) ¿Con cuántos años te casaste con padre?

-Era muy joven – respondió su madre, con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Eso me lo dices siempre. ¿Cuántos?

Graella se lo pensó antes de responder. – 54 años – dijo, finalmente.

-¿¡54 años!? – preguntó su hija, sin creérselo. Los enanos alcanzaban la mayoría de edad a los 50 años.

-Te he dicho que era muy joven, y no es algo de lo que me sienta especialmente orgullosa. Quería a tu padre con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo evitar pensar que podría haber hecho otras cosas durante mi juventud. Helena – dijo, aproximándose a su hija – cuando conozcas a la persona adecuada, lo sabrás. Pero eres joven aún. Tienes toda una vida por delante. Y vales muchísimo. No tengas prisa por casarte.

-No tengo prisa por casarme – respondió Helena, bajando la mirada. – Tengo prisa porque alguien me quiera.

Graella cogió a su hija de los hombros. – Ya te querrá alguien, no te preocupes por eso. No centres tu vida en Thorin, Helena. Estudia, lee, aprende. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer yo esas cosas.

-Y también quiero amar a alguien. Sólo he querido a una persona en mi vida. Soy un bicho raro, ¿verdad?

-No, cielo. Eres diferente, e independiente. Y eso está bien. Está genial. Yo te admiro mucho, mi vida.

Helena abrazó a su madre. No sabía qué haría sin ella.

Bilbo abrió los ojos, y vio un cielo nublado que amenazaba lluvia. Hasta ahora, el tiempo se había mostrado gentil con ellos, pero a esas alturas, ya entrado otoño, comenzaba a estropearse. Lo último que necesitaba era coger una pulmonía.

-Venga, levanta, viejo amigo – oyó la voz de Glóin. –Ya estamos cerca.

-Eso dices todos los días – replicó el anciano, malhumorado.

-Pero hoy estamos más cerca. Muy cerca, diría yo. Mira.

Los cinco enanos lo ayudaron a levantarse, y Bilbo pudo ver, a unos cien metros, el Bosque Negro. Sin embargo, eso no lo animaba en exceso.

-Llamadme aguafiestas, pero no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar.

-No te preocupes, Thranduil se ha encargado de sanear más a fondo el bosque durante los últimos años. Ahora, el camino se puede seguir fácilmente, y no hay apenas peligro de arañas. Y si aparece alguna, le daremos su merecido.

-Conque no aparezca ninguna me contento. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en cruzarlo?

-Si el tiempo nos es favorable, dos días.

-¿Dos días? ¿Tan poco?

-Te he dicho que estábamos cerca. Otros dos días en llegar a Valle, ya que pararemos en Esgaroth para reponer fuerzas, y al día siguiente ya estaremos en Erebor.

-Erebor… - se dijo Bilbo a sí mismo. – Espero que te alegres de verme tanto como yo a ti, Thorin.

Bardo volvió al palacio, cansado. Había pasado toda la mañana cabalgando con Ella y Álica, y al final, había optado por volver a casa. Era imposible seguirles el ritmo a esas dos. Vio que ni su madre ni Aenin estaban en casa, así que supuso que habrían salido de paseo. En cuanto a su padre, no sabía muy bien dónde podía estar, pero suponía que con ellas no.

Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, y se echó en el sofá. Pensó que tal vez, aprovechando que estaba sólo, sería buena idea dormirse un rato en la cama. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que hacer. Pero unos pasos le dieron a entender que sí que había alguien más allí.

-Ah, así que has vuelto. Has tardado poco. ¿Y Ella y tu mujer?

-Se han quedado cabalgando- respondió Bardo, intentando disimular su cara de asco. No podía mirar a su padre, y menos aún hablar con él. Cada vez que se imaginaba la escena que Álica le había relatado…

-Bien, parece que estamos solos. Quería hablar contigo en privado.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó, extrañado.

-Sobre esto – Brand se sacó de la camisa el talismán que llevaba quitándole el sueño durante noches a Bardo.

-¿Qué... qué pasa con eso? - ¿acaso le iba a contar la historia de su abuela?

-Verás, sabes que siempre lo hemos llevado los hombres de esta familia desde generaciones. Bien, pues le he estado dando vueltas a la cabeza durante algunos días, y he decidido dártelo.

-¿Qué?

-Mi padre, Bain, me lo dio cuando cumplí los treinta y cinco años. Tú tienes ya cuarenta y seis. Siento que me he comportado de una manera un poco egoísta al no dártelo antes. Supongo que tu madre tiene razón y me cuesta aceptar mi edad. El caso es que ya va siendo hora de que lo tengas. Da fuerzas, créeme. Sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas, pero este caso es cierto.

Bardo lo agarró y se lo colgó alrededor del cuello, y al instante supo lo que su padre quería decir. Sintió una fuerza que lo empujaba hacia abajo, como una especie de peso; pero, a la vez, era reconfortante, le daba energía.

-¿Pero qué es esto? – no pudo evitar decir. ¿Tanto pesaba el bronce?

-Recuerdo que me pregunté lo mismo cuando me lo puse por primera vez – rió Brand. – No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás.

Bardo miró a su padre de una manera extraña. Le había sorprendido ese gesto por su parte. Por un momento, olvidó su enfado, y volvió a ver a Brand como lo veía antes, cuando era más alegre y cálido con todos los miembros de su familia. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con su padre; se armó de valor y se decidió a preguntarle:

-Padre, hay una cosa que te quiero decir. Hace unas semanas, durante la firma del Tratado, hablé con el rey Thranduil sobre… este talismán.

La mirada de Brand se ensombreció rápidamente.

-¿Qué sabe él de todo esto?

-Al parecer, bastante. Me dijo que es muy antiguo, y que él mismo recordaba que la reina Melian se lo entregó a un humano, probablemente nuestro antepasado.

-Interesante. Aunque podríamos haber vivido perfectamente sin esa lección de historia. ¿Y cómo surgió el tema?

-Esa es la cuestión. Me dijo que tu madre fue una vez a visitarlo y a preguntarle por el origen del talismán, y él se lo contó.

-¿Qué…? – preguntó Brand, en voz muy baja, mientras su rostro se iba enrojeciendo por la ira. - ¿Cómo que mi madre…? ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es ese estúpido duende?

-Es decir, ¿que tú no lo sabías?

-Claro que no, ¡porque no es cierto! Mi madre, visitando a ese arrogante elfo, para pedirle ayuda. ¡Está claro que intenta sonsacarnos información!

-Pero ¿quieres calmarte? No es para tanto.

-¿¡Que no es para tanto!?

-¡No, no es para tanto! – gritó Bardo.

El momento de melancolía había pasado, y ya volvía a ver a su padre como lo que realmente era: un hombre que intentaba aparentar ser un rey y patriarca fuerte y poderoso, pero que le tenía tanto miedo a la muerte que odiaba a los elfos, los enanos y todo ser viviente que fuera más longevo que él; a un hombre que, en vez de aprovechar el precioso tiempo que comenzaba a faltarle con sus familiares y seres queridos, lo gastaba con una niña veinte años menor que sus propios hijos.

-Te lo voy a decir una vez, hijo, sólo una. No vuelvas a levantarme la voz de esa manera, y, sobre todo, no vuelvas a acercarte a ese elfo. ¿Me has entendido? – dijo, con voz amenazante, su padre.

-Y yo te lo voy a decir una vez, sólo una vez, padre. Es mi vida, y voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana con ella. Y, sobre todo, ya que te importamos tan poco todos en esta familia, incluso tu mujer, que sepas que ella es mi madre; y no pienso permitir que la engañes de esa manera, a ella que te quiere, te cuida y te sirve más de lo que tú has hecho por ella en toda tu vida. ¿Me has entendido?

-Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? – preguntó su padre, extrañado.

-Oh, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando, padre – Bardo pudo ver, con satisfacción, cómo el rostro de su padre se iba desfigurando poco a poco, a medida que entendía lo que quería decir. – No vengas a hablarme de respeto ni de obediencia, porque tú eres el menos adecuado para hacerlo. Así que, como vuelva a enterarme de que vas acompañado de una niña cuarenta años más joven que tú, o cuarenta años mayor, me da igual, te juro que se lo diré a madre, para que se dé cuenta de cómo es su marido realmente. Y te juro que también se lo contaré a mi hermana, que tal vez tenga menos reservas que yo en hacerte entrar en razón, por unos medios o por otros. Dime, padre, ¿me has entendido?

Justo en ese momento, entró corriendo por la puerta del salón un guardia de la ciudad.

-¡Majestad! – gritó, intentando recuperar la respiración. – Mi Señor, ha habido un altercado en Esgaroth.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Percy?

-Un grupo de orcos, mi Señor. Ha atacado el poblado.


	12. Encuentros en la noche

**Capítulo 12: Encuentros en la noche.**

Helena dejó a un lado el bisturí y se quitó los guantes ensangrentados.

-Excelente, Alteza. Cada vez lo hacéis mejor.

-Khrenin, te he dicho miles de veces que me llames por mi nombre. Se me hace muy raro que mi profesor me llame Alteza.

-Y a mí se me hace muy raro darle clase a mi princesa, pero es lo que hay.

Helena rió ante el comentario. Cuando su tutor tiró el corazón diseccionado en un cubo, se alegró de poder respirar bien de nuevo. Los corazones olían fatal.

-Está bien, creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy. Intentad terminar de traducir el texto a _Kuzdhul _para el próximo día.

-Lo haré. Adiós, Khrenin. Muchas gracias – dijo la princesa, recogiendo sus cosas. Siempre se despedía de su tutor dándole las gracias, aunque él sólo estuviera haciendo su trabajo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama. Estaba muy cansada. Esperaba que su tía no pasara por ahí cerca, o la mataría por verla echada sobre la colcha con la ropa puesta. Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar la mente en blanco, pero unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su momentánea paz.

-¡Helena!- entró su tía Dís en la habitación, sin esperar a que su sobrina le diera permiso.- ¿Dónde estabas? Tu padre te está… Pero ¿¡qué haces tirada en la cama!?

-Ha sido sólo un momento. Estaba cansada. No duermo bien últimamente – le respondió Helena, incorporándose deprisa.

-Como quieras. En fin, tu padre te está buscando y no te encontrábamos por ningún lado. Tienes que ir ahora, es muy importante, no sé cómo puedes desaparecer de esa manera…

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! No te ataques, cálmate, por favor.

-No me ataco. Es sólo que no te encontraba – dijo Dís con cara de circunstancias. – Bueno, que vayas. Está en el salón del trono.

-Espera, recojo las cosas y voy para allá.

La princesa recogió sus apuntes y los guardó en el escritorio. Le gustaba dejar sus cosas ordenadas. Después, siguió a su tía escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Al parecer, ha habido un ataque de orcos en Esgaroth.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Te he dicho que era importante!

Helena echó a correr pasillo abajo hasta llegar al salón donde su padre estaba reunido con otro grupo de enanos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la joven, sin aire.

-Un grupo de veinte orcos ha atacado Esgaroth esta mañana. Hay doce heridos, y cinco personas han muerto.

-¿Sólo? No es que no me alegre, pero han sido pocos.

-Los guardias han atacado con rapidez. Además, dio la suerte de que el mejor soldado de Valle estaba allí visitando a un familiar. Eso ha ayudado mucho.

-¿Y los orcos? ¿Qué se sabe de ellos?

-Los guardias han acabado con trece de ellos, los otros han huido. Creemos que han venido del sur, directamente desde Mordor.

Helena asintió, en silencio. – Los ataques han empezado muy pronto. ¿Cómo habrán podido llegar en tan poco tiempo?

-El Gobernador Gaile nos ha pedido que acudamos allí para llegar a un acuerdo sobre la situación. Allí discutiremos sobre este asunto. Tú has de venir con nosotros.

-Por supuesto. Me cambio de ropa y bajo.

-Date prisa. Partimos en media hora.

Helena subió corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación. Se quitó el vestido y se puso una camisa, un chaleco, unos pantalones y un par de botas. Cogió también su arco y sus flechas, y dos dagas, aunque sabía que las últimas armas no le servirían de mucho. A decir verdad, lo suyo no era la lucha, en ningún sentido. Iba a entrenamientos periódicamente, pero eso no la ayudaba demasiado. El tiro con arco se le daba bastante bien, eso sí; se defendía con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no porque fuese fuerte ni potente, sino porque era ágil y escurridiza. Pero todas las demás armas se le escapaban. Ni la espada, ni las dagas, ni mucho menos el hacha. Sabía montar a caballo y orientarse; era rápida y tenía sentido común, por lo que podría sobrevivir, por ejemplo, en un bosque perdida, o en medio de un holocausto. Pero luchar contra un enemigo era algo más complicado para ella. Prefería una clase con Khrenin mil veces antes que una clase de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de Erebor, todos estaban listos para partir. Allí también estaba su madre para despedirla.

-Ten cuidado, no vayan a volver los orcos.

-No te preocupes, es poco probable. ¿Tú no vienes?

-Las consortes ya no pintamos nada allí. Son los reyes los que han de ponerse de acuerdo.

Helena pensó que su madre tenía razón.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, volveremos pronto – le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya os lo he dicho, ha sido de repente. Ningún aldeano los había visto llegar.

Al pobre Gobernador le iba a dar un infarto. Era una lástima que el primer ataque les hubiera tocado a los humildes ciudadanos de Valle. Bueno, en realidad no era una lástima, sino algo premeditado. Primero les había tocado a los que menos preparados estaban. Aunque había sido una tontería, un aviso sólo. Veinte orcos no eran nada, lo peor estaba por llegar.

-Calmaos, no os estamos echando la culpa de nada, pero alguien debe de haber visto algo que le haya llamado la atención – inquirió Thorin.

-Ha sido muy rápido. Eran orcos… no sé, no estamos muy acostumbrados a ver orcos. Tenían la piel oscura, los ojos desorbitados, los dientes amarillentos, y las armas eran más bien simples trozos de metal. Eso ya lo podéis comprobar viendo los cadáveres. Y han huido hacia el sur. Pero no sé nada más.

-Está bien, no os preocupéis. Con eso es suficiente.

Thorin levantó la vista para mirar a Thranduil y Bard. Los cuatro estaban reunidos en una tienda. – En fin, ¿qué opináis del asunto?

-Son orcos de Mordor, sin lugar a duda - dijo Thranduil.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos – Thorin intentó no sonar muy despectivo.

-¿Qué más quieres saber? Ya contábamos con que iban a haber ataques. Pero nos ha pillado desprevenidos. Han llegado muy pronto, por lo que podemos deducir que esto estaba planeado de antemano; por lo que no va a ser ni el primero… ni el último.

Gaile comenzó a hiperventilar.

-No os preocupéis, Gobernador, es poco probable que el siguiente ataque ocurra aquí de nuevo.

-¿Dónde crees que será?- Thorin debía reconocer que era el Rey Elfo el que más sabía de esos asuntos.

-En Valle- Brand, que estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, se paró en seco.- Erebor y mi reino son los que más protegidos están, así que seguramente le toque al vuestro – dijo el elfo, mirando al humano. Thorin reprimió las ganas de echarle en cara al rey de Valle la discusión que había mantenido con ellos en el palacio de Thranduil.

-¿Y… qué se supone que voy a hacer?

-¿Cómo? Reforzar la ciudad, para empezar, y establecer toques de queda – le respondió el enano, que no podía creer la pregunta que había formulado Brand.

-Sí, claro, bien pensado. Perdonad, es que tengo la cabeza en otro lado – en verdad, Brand tenía la cara algo desencajada, y no se parecía en nada al orgulloso rey que los había insultado hacía dos meses. – Si me disculpáis, voy a tomar el aire un rato.

-¿Pero a éste que le pasa? – preguntó Thorin, cuando se hubo marchado. Thranduil simplemente se encogió de hombros, con cara de aburrimiento.

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre Esgaroth. Bardo se sentó a orillas del Lago, agotado. Llevaba todo el día ayudando a los heridos y a los afectados por el ataque, ya que algunos habían perdido sus reservas de comida. Junto a él había estado, entre otros, la princesa Helena. Ambos habían trabajado duramente durante todo el día, y se habían conocido mejor. El príncipe se sorprendió de que, durante toda su juventud, no hubiera conocido a una chica así, tan parecida a él. Tal vez las enanas eran distintas de las humanas.

Bardo notó una presencia detrás de él.

-Pareces cansado – escuchó la voz de su padre.

-Un poco – le respondió, simplemente, Bardo.

Brand se sentó a su izquierda.

-He decidido invitar a los reyes y sus consejeros y guardias al palacio. La noche ya ha llegado, y sus caminos de vuelta son muy largos.

Bardo asintió, dándole a entender que le daba igual.

-Oye, hijo, siento mucho lo que ha pasado hoy. Es que… soy mayor ya, ¿sabes? Y tu madre y yo hace mucho que no… intimamos. ¿Me entiendes?

-Te entiendo perfectamente. No te he pedido explicaciones. Te he pedido que dejes de engañarla.

-No tengo una amante. Quiero decir, sí, pero no es nada romántico. No nos queremos. Sólo nos divertimos, y una vez a la semana. Nada más.

-Pero ¿¡vas a parar ya!? No quiero oír tus explicaciones. ¡Me dan asco tus explicaciones! ¡Soy tu hijo, por si se te ha olvidado! ¡Y no quiero escuchar lo que haces con esa niñata!

-Miella no es una niñata – dijo su padre, enfadado, antes de taparse la boca.

-¿Miella? ¿La hija del herrero?

Su padre asintió lentamente.

-Supongo que sabrás que no te diviniza ni nada de eso. No creo que seas tan patético como para creer que ha perdido la cabeza por un hombre que podría ser su abuelo.

-Claro que no. Ya te lo he dicho, es algo casual.

-Bien, porque oí que el alfarero la visitó muy a menudo durante una temporada.

-Ya lo sé. Y no me importa. Es joven. No tenemos nada serio, Bardo.

-No pronuncies mi nombre mientras mantenemos esta conversación, por favor.

-Está bien. Lo siento. No tendría que haberte gritado esta mañana.

-Qué transigente te has vuelto de repente.

-Y, en fin, ¿no le habrás dicho nada a tu madre, verdad? A la pobre le daría algo.

Bardo se quedó boquiabierto. Así que, a eso venía todo. Le daba miedo que se lo contara a Nina, y se escudaba en la excusa de que le daba pena que su mujer supiera lo que hacía a sus espaldas. Era patético. Sumamente patético. Tuvo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, pero, finalmente, se contuvo. En vez de eso, lo empujó para que le dejara paso, caminó de vuelta al centro del pueblo, y no volvió la vista por mucho que su padre lo estuvo llamando.

Serían las diez de la noche cuando, por fin, llegaron a Valle. El rey Brand los invitó a todos a cenar juntos, en el comedor principal. Alrededor de la larga mesa, elfos, enanos y Hombres compartieron la comida. Después de la cena, a cada uno se le asignó una habitación. La mayoría de personas tuvieron que compartir una, pero los reyes tuvieron el privilegio de dormir en una particular. El problema, como le comunicó le reina Nina, era Helena, ya que faltaba una estancia para ella, y todos los demás invitados eran hombres.

-No os preocupéis, puedo dormir con mi padre - dijo la enana.

La reina puso una cara muy extraña.

-Veréis, Alteza, la habitación sólo está provista de una cama.

-Si es lo suficientemente grande, puedo dormir con él sin problemas.

-¿Disculpad? – el rostro de la reina era un poema.

-¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó Helena, extrañada.

-No, en fin, si es vuestro deseo, dormid con vuestro padre – y, dicho esto, se fue. Helena se sentía la persona más rara del mundo. Entonces, escuchó una risa detrás de ella.

-No os preocupéis, mi madre es muy… a la vieja usanza, por así decirlo – le dijo, de manera simpática, el príncipe Bardo. – Venid, quiero presentaros a alguien.

Helena agarró la mano que Bardo le ofreció amablemente, y la guió hacia una mujer con el pelo corto y anaranjado, y que estaba encinta.

-Alteza, os presento a mi esposa, la princesa Álica. Álica, esta es la princesa Helena.

-Ah, así que tú eres Helena – la mujer le estrechó la mano enérgicamente antes de que Helena pudiera abrir la boca.- Mi esposo me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Ah, ¿sí? – preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Sí, se ha pasado toda la cena contándome lo simpática e interesante que eres.

Helena no cabía dentro de su asombro. Si su esposo le hablara así de otra mujer, ella no estaría tan contenta.

-Hombre, cariño, tampoco he hablado tanto…

-Me ha dicho que si estuviera soltero, te tiraba los tejos.

-¡Álica! – gritó su esposo, poniéndose rojo.

Helena no pudo más que reír ante el comentario. - ¿En serio? – le preguntó al príncipe. Por la risa de su mujer, supuso que debía de tratarse de un tipo de medio-broma entre ambos. – Supongo que yo también se los tiraría si no estuviera casado.

-Bueno, ya basta, ¿no? Álica, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Helena su habitación? Así acuesto yo a Aenin y me dejáis un ratito en paz.

-Como quieras, cielo – le respondió ella, dándole un beso en los labios. Helena se sintió un poco incómoda ante la escena.

-Ven, te acompaño. No te preocupes por mi marido, es que se cabrea con facilidad por tonterías, pero luego se le pasa.

-Muchas gracias, Alteza. ¿De veras que os ha dicho que me tiraría los tejos?

-No con esas palabras, pero sí. Ha dicho que ha conocido a pocas mujeres como tú.

-Quiero que sepáis que no creo que fuera en serio. Por lo menos, no por mi parte.

-Oh, no te preocupes – le dijo ella, riéndose.- Es sólo que… nosotros dos nos conocimos ya mayores. Nunca habíamos tenido ninguna relación porque no habíamos conocido a ninguna persona que nos interesara. A mí también me sorprende conocer a hombres como Bardo, como a él le ha sorprendido conocerte a ti. Por lo demás, es una broma que le hago para cabrearlo.

A Helena le hizo gracia la última afirmación, y se sintió muy identificada con la pareja. A medida que comenzaron a hablar más entre ellas, la enana se dio cuenta de que Álica era la persona con más energía positiva que había conocido en su vida. Le cayó muy bien.

-Esta es vuestra habitación. Tal vez la cama se os haga algo grande, pero no creo que sea un problema – bromeó la humana. Helena rió ante el comentario, pero decidió callarse lo de su padre.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Álica. Quiero decir, Alteza.

-Llamadme Álica. No me gusta que me llamen de ¨vos¨. A ver, qué tal está la habitación,… oh – dijo, - parece que no hay cuarto de baño.

-No hay problema, me puedo bañar mañana.

-No, no, ven aquí. Hay un jardín en el que hay un estanque con agua caliente.

-No quiero ser una molestia…

-¡No lo eres! Además, ahora no habrá nadie allí. Ven. Está abajo del todo.

Volvieron a bajar a la planta baja, pero se metieron en un pasillo que estaba a oscuras. Después de torcer varias veces, llegaron a una puerta que estaba cerrada.

-A ver, dónde tenía la llave… Si fui yo quien la usó por última vez. Ah, sí, aquí está.

La princesa humana abrió la puerta, y salieron al exterior. Era un jardín pequeño y resguardado, íntimo.

-¿Aquí es? – preguntó Helena, abrazándose a sí misma por el frío.

-Créeme, cuando te metas ahí lo agradecerás. Aquí te dejo las llaves. Cierra cuando salgas. Mañana me las puedes dar. En ese mueble pequeño guardamos el jabón. No te preocupes, no te verá nadie. Ah, y te dejaré en tu habitación un camisón, de cuando estaba delgada quiero decir.

Helena rió de nuevo. – Muchas gracias, Álica. ¡Y felicidades! – gritó, antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

-¿Por qué? ¡Ah, ya! – dijo, mirándose la barriga. - ¡Gracias!

Cuando se quedó a solas, se pensó si era buena idea. No solía bañarse en un jardín. Se sentía desprotegida, pero, finalmente, pensó que era mejor meterse en el agua para relajarse. Cerró la puerta con llave, y comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando se quedó en ropa interior, sintió el frío otoñal acariciar su piel. Tiritando, volvió la cabeza para cerciorarse de que no había nadie allí, y se desabrochó el sostén. Seguidamente, se bajó las braguitas, y metió los pies en el agua.

Estaba caliente, en su punto, y terminó de sumergirse rápidamente. Se frotó el cuerpo y el pelo con el jabón, y se quedó flotando en el agua. Como solía ocurrirle cuando se bañaba, se quedó pensando en su cuerpo. No era gran cosa. Su piel era blanca, sus caderas más bien estrechas, y sus pechos pequeños. No era ningún bellezón como su madre.

Dio una media vuelta sobre sí misma y, apoyándose en el suelo, se puso de pie. El agua le llegaba a la cintura, al igual que su pelo, que le había crecido bastante. Se sumergió una última vez dentro del agua, para aclararse mejor el cabello. Cuando emergió, oyó un ruido detrás de ella, y se puso nerviosísima en el acto. Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero allí no había nadie. De todas formas, tenía la sensación de que alguien la había visto. Salió rápidamente del agua y se vistió.

Brand había decidido darse un baño para despejar la mente. Había dos imágenes que no se apartaban de su cerebro: la de su mujer Nina, y la de su amante Miella. Era como una pesadilla.

De las tres llaves que abrían la puerta del jardín, sólo había dos, pero recordó que Álica tenía una de ellas. Como de costumbre, no se había molestado en devolverla. Cogió una de ellas y se adentró en el oscuro pasillo, mientras las imágenes de las dos mujeres desnudas se sucedían la una a la otra en su cabeza. Sentía que le iba a estallar.

-¡Ya está bien! – chilló. – No quiero volver a pensar en una sola mujer desnuda esta noche – se dijo, abriendo la puerta. La imagen que vio ahí dentro no podía ser más irónica.

En el medio del lago había una mujer de espaldas. Tenía el pelo negro, por lo que no podían ser ni Nina, ni Álica, ni Ella. ¿Quién era entonces? En ese momento, la muchacha se dio la vuelta, y reconoció a la hija del rey Thorin. Se había puesto de pie, y el agua le llegaba casi hasta las caderas. Agraciadamente, el pelo le tapaba los pequeños pechos, pero, aun así, no pudo apartar la vista de ella, que miraba hacia abajo y no había reparado en la presencia del rey. Entonces, la enana se sumergió dentro del agua, y Brand volvió en sí. Se alejó poco a poco, para no hacer ruido, pero chocó contra alguien y se le escapó un pequeño grito. Por suerte, ese alguien fue rápido y la tapó la boca justo a tiempo. La princesa se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido, y ambos se metieron en el pasillo y cerraron la puerta con sigilo.

Brand se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la otra persona, y se sorprendió al ver al rey Thranduil. ¿Pero qué pasaba en ese maldito palacio?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Iba a bañarme. Vuestra mujer me ha dado la llave.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, en silencio.

-Yo no he visto nada si vos no habéis visto nada – dijo, finalmente, Brand.

-Completamente de acuerdo – dijo Thranduil, y ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Bardo estaba tumbado en la cama, esperando a que volviera Álica, dándole vueltas al talismán entre las manos. ¿Qué secretos podía esconder? La historia que le había contado Thranduil estaba, sin lugar a dudas, incompleta. Había muchas incógnitas sin responder. Poco a poco, se fue quedando dormido, y se le escapó de entre las manos. Como se lo había descolgado del cuello, el talismán cayó al suelo con un gran estrépito, y Bardo se levantó de repente. Sin embargo, no se rompió. Entonces, ¿por qué había hecho tanto ruido, como si se hubiera caído algo mucho más pesado?

Bardo lo recogió del suelo, desesperado ya por el extraño objeto, y sintió algo extraño. Era como si el talismán tuviera algo dentro, como una especie de líquido. Lo agitó para cerciorarse, y se sintió como si estuviera agitando un pequeño frasco de perfume. Había algo dentro. Pero ¿el qué? Y, lo más importante, ¿cómo iba a abrirlo?

Para cuando Helena llegó a su habitación, su padre aún no estaba allí. Encima de la cama había un camisón y una bata, acompañados de unas braguitas y de un sostén limpio. Helena supuso que serían también de Álica, y se lo agradeció interiormente, ya que no le hacía gracia llevar la misma ropa que antes de bañarse (y menos aún la misma ropa interior).

El sostén le quedaba algo grande, pero le podía valer. No iba a dormir en la misma cama que su padre con un camisón semitransparente y sin nada debajo. Se puso la ropa de dormir y se echó en la cama; pero, después de dar varias vueltas, comprobó que no podía descansar. El incidente en el jardín la había espabilado demasiado.

Se levantó, se puso la bata, y salió al pasillo. Al fin y al cabo, casi nadie se había acostado aún. Muchos elfos y enanos daban vueltas por el palacio, tal vez porque no estaban acostumbrados a que los invitaran a dormir en un palacio que no era el suyo.

Bajando las escaleras, descubrió el Balcón. Era llamado así porque era el más famoso de todos los de ese palacio. Era el lugar favorito del antiguo rey Bardo, porque asomaba directamente a la pequeña colina en la que el mismo rey solía pasar largas tardes sentado, debajo del cerezo. Helena aún recordaba que allí lo habían enterrado. Ella era muy pequeña cuando eso ocurrió. Recordó que esa fue la primera vez que vio al rey Brand, y le había sonreído. Él era joven entonces, y, por lo menos aparentemente, no se parecía en nada al rey que ahora gobernaba Valle.

Oyó, por segunda vez esa noche, un ruido detrás de ella, y se volvió para ver quién era.

-Lo siento, no quería molestaros – le dijo el rey Thranduil.

Thranduil se sentía maldito esa noche. Primero, le había pedido a la reina Nina un lugar en el que poder lavarse, y ella le había ofrecido una llave que, al parecer, daba a un jardín con un estanque de aguas termales. Lo primero que vio fue que la puerta estaba abierta, así que alguien debía estar usándolo. Sólo por asegurarse, miró disimuladamente adentro, y vio al rey Brand allí (vestido, por suerte). Tal vez, podría preguntarle si podía bañarse después de él. Pero se dio cuenta de que el rey estaba mirando fijamente al estanque.

Allí, metida en el agua, estaba la princesa Helena, desnuda de cintura para arriba. En verdad, estaba del todo desnuda, pero el agua le tapaba las piernas y… y bueno, lo otro, y el cabello largo le tapaba los senos. Se la quedó mirando, hechizado. Sólo había visto a una mujer desnuda en toda su vida: a su esposa Naîme. Pero esto no tenía ni punto de comparación. Ni Lúthien la bella podría comparársele a la princesa enana.

Después de ese incidente, había decidido, al menos, subir al Balcón a despejarse. Y, ¿quién estaba allí? Bingo.

-Lo siento, no quería molestaros – dijo, bajando la cabeza.

-Oh, no, no es ninguna molestia. No podía dormir y he venido aquí.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir – mintió Thranduil, recordando la razón por la que había acudido a despejarse. - ¿Habíais estado alguna vez aquí?

-No, nunca. Quiero decir, no en el Balcón, pero sí en la colina.

-Ah, ya, recuerdo ese día. Vos erais muy pequeña.

-Sí, pero me acuerdo – le dijo, sonriendo, manteniendo la vista fija en la colina. – Es un lugar mágico. Proporciona una tranquilidad increíble.

-Sí, lo cierto es que sí – dijo Thranduil, aspirando el aroma de la noche y cerrando los ojos. Error, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de la princesa bañándose. Decidió mirarla así, vestida, para eliminar ese recuerdo de su mente. Pero no sabría decir si era peor.

La luz de la luna iluminaba sus bellas facciones. Sus enormes ojos azules miraban fijamente hacia el cerezo, con un brillo especial. Su piel blanca remarcaba su cabello negro, el cual llevaba suelto ahora. Su nariz no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, muy chata ni con el hueso remarcado. Sus pestañas eran largas, sus cejas, finas y rectas, y su boca, con unos gruesos labios, estaba torcida en una soñadora media sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, en cuanto se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba el rey.

-No es nada, es que estoy ausente esta noche. Este lugar me recuerda a Bardo. Era un gran hombre. Es como… como si estuviera aquí.

-Yo no lo conocí, pero recuerdo a mi padre hablar de él. (…) Aunque suene extraño, yo también noto como una presencia aquí.

Thranduil miró a la princesa directamente al rostro, y ella apartó la vista, avergonzada. Ella era joven y alegre; él era viejo y serio.

-Llevo un tiempo queriendo hablar con vos – Helena lo miró, asombrada. – Me producís mucha curiosidad.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, sois distinta.

-¿A qué os referís?

-Sois muy culta e inteligente. Os gustan las artes, y las ciencias.

-Sobre todo las ciencias – admitió Helena.

-Supongo que eso no le agradará a todo el mundo.

-Lo cierto es que hay mucha gente que me apoya – dijo la enana, molesta.

-Lo sé, lo sé, quiero decir que muchas veces nos cuesta aceptar una explicación de los hechos que no sea religiosa.

-Sí, eso sí es cierto. Pero no le quiero imponer a nadie mis ideas.

-Claro que no, pero tal vez os gustaría que se os hiciera más caso. Tener más medios para estudiar. Y yo… os podría ayudar en eso.

-¿Disculpad?

-Veréis, os puedo proporcionar una ayuda económica para especializaros en algún campo de la investigación. Así, podréis formaros mejor, y, tal vez, descubrir algo interesante y de utilidad para este mundo.

-¿Estáis hablando en serio?

-No soy una persona que suela bromear.

-Pero, ¿por qué queréis ayudarme? Estáis dispuesto a darme dinero, y no me conocéis de nada. Es más, se supone que somos enemigos.

Thranduil cogió aire, y se decidió a contarle la verdad.

-Mi esposa era como vos. Le encantaba estudiar. Era muy racional, siempre intentaba buscarle una explicación a las cosas. Pero… nadie confió en ella, y malgastó su juventud encerrada en casa. Su talento e inteligencia quedaron desprestigiados. Cuando nos casamos, le di la oportunidad que a vos, pero… ella ya estaba desmotivada. Sus seres queridos habían marchado a Valinor, o habían muerto. Se resignó a una vida simple. No quiero que os pase lo mismo que a ella.

Helena escuchó la historia, emocionada. No sabía qué decir.

-Gracias – dijo, finalmente. – Muchas gracias, mi Señor.

-No me las des – le dijo él, con una sonrisa amable.

-De todas formas, no tenéis por qué hacerlo.

-Pero quiero.

Helena le sonrió al rey, y sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies. La imagen del estanque ya había sido reemplazada por la de aquellos ojos azules mirándolo, indagando en su alma. ¿Cómo podía una persona esconder tanta belleza? Su mirada indagante se le clavaba a uno en el corazón. Transmitía inocencia y paz, como la de un niño pequeño que pide un cuento antes de dormir. Y su sonrisa, su sonrisa era alegre, como la primavera tras un largo invierno. Sus dientes eran perfectos. El pelo le caía delicadamente sobre los hombros, enmarcando su rostro.

-¿Estáis bien? Os habéis quedado con mala cara – preguntó Helena, algo preocupada.

-No es nada – respondió Thranduil, intentando recuperarse. – Es que, si me permitís decirlo, vuestra belleza me deslumbra.

La sonrisa de Helena desapareció de su rostro, y agachó la cabeza rápidamente. Thranduil le cogió de la barbilla para que volviera a alzarla. - ¿Por qué os avergonzáis?

-No estoy acostumbrada a esos halagos. Por lo menos, no por parte de un rey elfo – le dijo ella, nerviosa.

-Sin duda es porque no hay ninguno más en el mundo. Si no, recibiríais palabras así todos los días. – Helena rió ante el comentario, y sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera especial al hacerlo; o, por lo menos, eso le pareció a Thranduil.

-¿Me lo decís en serio?

-Os repito que no soy una persona de bromas, ni de mentiras piadosas.

El rey notó que la respiración de la princesa se había vuelto irregular. ¿Estaría sintiendo ella también esa sensación en el estómago?

-Gracias. Vuestras palabras significan mucho para mí.

Thranduil sentía que, si se movía, la magia del momento se rompería. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar al dulce rostro de la princesa enana. No quería hacer otra cosa. Sentía un calor reconfortante en el pecho, y una extraña sensación en la garganta. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió, y alarmó, fue el calor que comenzó a sentir debajo del abdomen. Justo entonces decidió romper el momento.

-He de irme. Estoy cansado.

Thranduil cogió delicadamente la mano de la princesa, y se la llevó a los labios. El calor entre sus piernas aumentó, y ella debía de estar sintiendo algo parecido, porque lo miró y le sonrió de una manera especial, más profunda.

-Ha sido un placer compartir esta conversación con vos, Alteza.

-Y para mí también.

-Pero ¿qué hacéis los dos aquí?

El rey y la princesa se sobresaltaron al oír una nueva voz. Una nueva persona se había sumado a la escena, y no la habían visto llegar.

-Padre, ¿de dónde sales?

-Te estaba buscando por todo el palacio.

-No podía dormir y he venido aquí.

-¿Y él?

-Tampoco podía dormir – respondió Thranduil.

-Ya. (…) ¿Qué hacéis cogidos de la mano?

Thranduil y Helena se miraron. Aún no se habían soltado.

-Me estaba despidiendo de ella. Me disponía a acostarme – intentó sonar natural. Para que viera que era verdad, le besó nuevamente la mano y, muy a su pesar, se la soltó.

-Tened buena noche – dijo mirando, por última vez ese día, el rostro de la princesa.

-¿De qué habéis estado hablando? – le preguntó Thorin a su hija, mientras se acostaba.

-Pues de cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ya te contaré mañana. Ahora quiero dormir.

-Estás rarísima esta noche, hija. A saber qué te ha dicho el elfo. ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

-¿Estoy sonriendo? –preguntó Helena.

-¡Sí! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No es nada. Es que… bueno, ya te lo contaré. El rey Thranduil dice que quiere ayudarme con los estudios. Económicamente, quiero decir.

-¿Cómo?

-Mañana te cuento, de verdad. Venga, vamos a dormir.

Thorin suspiró y se metió en la cama.

Helena, por su parte, seguía con la mente en el Balcón. Deseó volver a estar allí, sentir la mirada del rey Thranduil, ver su bello rostro escrutándola. Deseó volver a despedirse de él para sentir sus labios sobre su mano. Deseó volver a la noche del baile, o a la de la firma del Tratado, para sentir de nuevo sus brazos sujetándola. Deseó dormir para soñar con él.

Y, efectivamente, esa noche soñó con el Balcón, con la colina, con el cerezo, y con el espíritu inmaterial del rey Bardo observando al Rey Elfo y a la princesa enana.


	13. Verdades

**Capítulo 13: Verdades**

La luz de los primeros rayos del sol perturbó el pacífico sueño de Helena. No quería despertar, prefería seguir durmiendo, soñando. Era feliz. Pero las imágenes se fueron disipando de su mente y comenzó a ser consciente de la realidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró en una habitación pequeña, tumbada en una cómoda cama. Por primera vez en semanas, se sentía realmente descansada.

Terminó de despertarse al sentir unos musculosos brazos rodeándola. Extrañada, oyó a su padre bostezar justo detrás de ella.

-Buenos días, mi vida – le dijo al oído, justo antes de besarle la parte trasera de la oreja.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? – le preguntó, en voz baja, su hija. Al escuchar su voz, Thorin abrió repentinamente los ojos y se alejó hacia el otro lado de la cama.

-Lo siento cielo, pensaba que eras tu madre.

-Por favor, no me digas eso – le respondió ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó el rey, mirando a su alrededor.

-Qué mal te sienta el despertar. ¡En el palacio de Valle!

-Ah, ya, es verdad. Ya me acuerdo.

Helena se dejó caer en la cama, exasperada.

-Madre ya me ha dicho muchas veces lo empanado que estás al despertarte, pero nunca pensé que tuviera tanta razón.

Thorin volvió a bostezar mientras se estirazaba en la cama.

-Pensaba que no querrías pasar la noche con tu padre. ¿Cuánto hace que no dormíamos juntos?

-Desde que tenía veinte años, más o menos – dijo sonriendo Helena, al recordar con añoranza esos tiempos en los que se acurrucaba entre sus padres cuando tenía miedo por las noches, o bien cuando simplemente irrumpía en su alcoba por las mañanas. Thorin abrazó a su hija y le besó la frente.

-¡Ay, padre, me asfixias! – rió la princesa, alejándose de él. Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato el uno al otro, con cariño.

-Sabes que eres lo más grande de mi vida, ¿verdad?

-¿Y Frerin? – Helena intentó pillar a su padre.

-Oh, Helena, sabes que os quiero a los dos con todo mi ser, pero… tú eres la luz de mis ojos, como tu hermano es el niñito mimado de tu madre. Será cierto eso de que los padres sienten un cariño especial por sus hijas y las madres por sus hijos, no lo sé; pero tú me devolviste la alegría, Helena. Eres la mejor oportunidad que la vida me ha dado.

-¡Padre, para ya! Te estás poniendo ñoño.

-Está bien, está bien, ya paro – respondió Thorin, riéndose. – Venga, vamos a levantarnos.

Antes de salir de la cama, Helena le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su padre. – Yo también te quiero.

Álica se levantó esa mañana cansada, con la sensación de no haber dormido nada. Su esposo había pasado toda la noche en vela, dando vueltas en la cama, y, por consiguiente, no le había dejado a ella tampoco pegar ojo.

En cuanto llegó al dormitorio de su hija, entró y descorrió las cortinas.

-Venga, Aenin, ya va siendo hora de levantarse.

La niña simplemente hizo un mohín y dio media vuelta en la cama.

-Vamos, que hay que desayunar. La abuela y las cocineras han hecho empanadas de atún. – Apenas tres segundos después de escuchar esto, la pequeña ya estaba levantada e intentando quitarse el camisón.

-Espera, espera, ya te ayudo – rió su madre, mientras le pasaba el vestidito por encima de la cabeza. – Ya está. Venga, vamos, que se va a enfriar la comida.

-Mami, mami, ¿sigue estando toda esa gente rara aquí?

-Sí, cariño.

-¿Y se van a quedar hoy también a dormir?

-No, se irán esta mañana. Tienen cosas importantes que hacer en sus reinos.

-Jo, yo quería que se quedasen. Quería ser su amiga.

-¿Amiga? ¿Amiga de quién?

-Pues de la enana esa tan simpática de la que papá hablaba todo el rato, y del enano que tenía ese sombrero tan gracioso, y del re…

-¿De quién? – preguntó Álica a su hija, con una mirada entre indagante y divertida.

-De nadie.

-¿De quién ibas a decir? ¿Del rey?

-No – intentó mentir la pequeña.

-¿De qué rey, Aenin? ¿Del rey enano?

-¡No! – gritó la niña; y en cuanto se hubo dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Álica, por su parte, no podía reír más. - ¿Del Rey Elfo, Aenin? ¿Por qué?

-Por nada – respondió su hija, poniéndose roja.

-Si es muy serio. Y aburrido.

-Pero… es muy guapo. ¡No te rías!

-Oh, a mi pequeña le gusta el Rey Elfo.

-¡Que nooo! ¡No me gusta!

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo en algo?

-Ah, Helena. No te preocupes, estaba hablando con mi hija – dijo Álica, aun riéndose, al ver aparecer a la princesa. – Dile algo, ¿no, Aenin? ¿No querías ser su amiga?

-Hola – dijo, tímidamente, la niña pequeña, tras las faldas de su madre.

-Hola – le respondió Helena simpáticamente, agachándose para estar a su altura. – Tu papi me habló ayer de ti mucho – Aenin le sonrió a la enana como respuesta.

-No te preocupes, al principio es muy tímida, pero después coge confianza y no para de hablarte. En fin, ¿qué querías?

-Quería darte las gracias por dejarme la ropa anoche. Aquí tienes – le dijo, entregándole el camisón y la bata. – Y, en cuanto a lo otro…

-No te preocupes, devuélvemelo en cuanto puedas.

-¿No te importa?

-Qué va. ¿Qué tal fue el baño anoche? Es relajante, ¿verdad?

-Sí – respondió ella, poniéndose algo blanca. – Muy relajante.

Brand bajó a desayunar pronto para despedirse del resto de invitados. Irónicamente, no quería que se fueran, ya que así al menos estaba más distraído; pero en cuanto el palacio volviera a ser el de antes, tendría que plantarle cara a los problemas.

Se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y buscó con la mirada a su hijo. Él ya se había sentado, pero en el otro extremo; hablaba y reía con varias personas, pero en ningún momento se volvió para mirarlo a él.

-Buenos días – escuchó decir a su esposa. – Has llegado algo tarde.

-Se me han pegado las sábanas.

-Eso parece. Dame un beso, ¿no?

-¿Delante de todos?

-¿Y qué pasa? Tienen cosas más importantes a las que mirar.

Brand se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. No se le escapó la expresión de profunda decepción de su mujer. Para intentar evitar su mirada, dirigió la vista hacia el resto de comensales. Pero entre ellos sólo podía mirar a su familia. Vio a su nieta Aenin hablando efusivamente con la princesa Helena, y sintió cómo el desayuno se le atascaba en el estómago. Aún no había olvidado el incidente de la noche anterior. ¿Y Thranduil? ¿Cumpliría su palabra, o se lo contaría a todos? Al final, Nina se enteraría de que había visto a la princesa enana desnuda antes de saber que le era infiel con una joven de veinticinco años. Sintió unas ganas horribles de vomitar, y se levantó deprisa.

-Lo siento, ahora vengo.

Al llegar a su alcoba, se metió en el cuarto de aseo y apoyó los brazos sobre el lavabo, intentando tomar aire.

-Brand, ¿qué pasa?

-Es la empanada, cariño. Ha debido sentarme mal.

-Si sólo has tomado dos bocados.

El rey inspiró profundamente. – Me he levantado indispuesto hoy. Volvamos, ya me siento algo mejor.

Sin embargo, su mujer le cortó el paso en la puerta. – Brand, ¿qué ocurre?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo buen cuerpo – intentó salir de la habitación otra vez.

-No me refiero a eso. Pregunto qué es lo que te está pasando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No eres el mismo, Brand. El muchacho al que conocí… no eras tú. Era alegre, voluntarioso, afectuoso con los demás. No era frío ni agrio.

-¿Yo soy frío y agrio?

-Sí, lo eres. – Nina tenía los ojos empañados, pero su voz detonaba firmeza. – Por favor, apenas tienes relación con tus hijos, sólo la imprescindible con Bardo. Yo tampoco estoy muy contenta con el camino que ha seguido Ella, pero la acepto y la quiero, porque es mi hija, por encima de todo. No intentas ni disimular tu poca simpatía hacia Álica; a veces hasta la desprecias, cuando estás de mal humor. Es la madre de tu nieta. Y, en cuanto a Aenin, sólo estás con ella cuando te apetece, un día o dos, pero luego te cansas y la eludes.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Nada de eso es cierto! – dijo, furioso.

-Y esa es otra, no soportas que se te diga la verdad; no aceptas la verdad. Siempre andas cabreado por algo, y lo pagas en casa, con tu familia. – Los ojos de Nina comenzaron a empañarse. – Y nosotros dos,… Brand, ¿tú me quieres?

La pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. – Claro que sí.

-¿Como el primer día?

-Sí – dijo, después de pensarse un rato la respuesta. Su mujer lo miró de una forma extraña, como si hubiera averiguado sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Si es verdad, si me quieres tanto, ¿por qué no me besas? ¿Por qué no me abrazas? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-Nina, sí que te lo digo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pues… - Brand hizo memoria, y no pudo recordar haber mencionado esas palabras en mucho tiempo. – Yo… no hace falta que te lo diga, Nina. El amor no se demuestra con palabras.

-No, se demuestra con hechos. ¿Y qué hechos tenemos, Brand? ¿Qué hechos nos quedan?

-Muchos.

-¿Cuáles?

-Que te quiero.

-¡Brand, para ya! ¿Cómo puedo creer lo que dices? ¿Qué pruebas tengo? No me demuestras nada diciéndome eso. Ya ni siquiera me llamas ¨cariño¨. Sólo me dices Nina. Nada más.

Brand se sentía fatal. Su cabeza le iba a estallar.

-¿Es por mí? – Nina intentaba contener las lágrimas. - ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Hago algo mal? Te prometo que intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero nunca es suficiente. Nunca me lo agradeces. Siempre tienes otras cosas que hacer.

-Nina – dijo Brand, emocionado. – No es tu culpa. Eres la mejor esposa del mundo, eres perfecta. Siempre me cuidas, estás ahí. No tienes culpa de nada. Por favor, no llores – le dijo, rodeándola entre sus brazos. Sentía que él también podía echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Brand, por favor, dime la verdad – le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿Ocultas algo? ¿Hay algo mal?

Brand miró a su mujer fijamente, y sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. –No, mi vida, está todo bien. Te prometo que está todo bien – le dijo, besándola en la frente.

-Como quieras – dijo ella, separándose de él. – Vamos a volver. Nos estarán esperando.

Brand le sonrió y salió por la puerta. Lo que no vio, ni escuchó, fue a su mujer dándole una patada a la mesita de noche, y arrodillándose en el suelo para poder llorar abiertamente.

Bardo intentaba, sin éxito, intentar abrir el talismán por quinta vez ese día. Había probado a forzarlo, golpearlo, tirar de sus extremos,… pero no había manera. Era imposible. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero ¿a quién?

No sabía qué era la sustancia que se iba a encontrar ahí adentro, ni tampoco las propiedades que tendría, pero estaba claro que era algo poderoso, muy poderoso. Lo sentía. Debía pedirle ayuda a alguien de confianza. Le había preguntado a Álica, pero a ella tampoco se le había ocurrido nada. También pensó en preguntarle a su hermana, pero a ella sólo se le ocurriría intentar romperlo (y eso teniendo en cuenta que quisiera ayudarlo). Y su padre estaba totalmente descartado. Sólo se le ocurría una idea: pedirle consejo al rey Thranduil.

No se fiaba demasiado, ya que desconfiaba de que el elfo no le fuera del todo sincero, o de que, si el talismán resultaba ser algo verdaderamente importante, desarrollara intenciones oscuras para apoderarse de él. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Salió al pasillo e intentó buscarlo. Agraciadamente, lo encontró en la habitación que se le había sido asignada.

-Disculpad – dijo, dando unos golpes a la puerta. - ¿Puedo pasar a hablar con vos un momento?

-Claro, entrad. Estaba preparándome para partir.

-Seré breve. Veréis, siento ser un poco insistente con el tema, pero… mi padre me entregó el talismán de mi familia, y no puedo parar de darle vueltas a la historia que me contó.

-Siento deciros que no sé nada más que vos sobre eso.

-Ya, pero el punto es que anoche se me cayó al suelo. Hizo un fuerte ruido, como si se hubiera caído algo más pesado, como un jarrón. Y, al recogerlo, me di cuenta de que… tenía algo dentro.

La cara de incertidumbre que puso Thranduil le dio a entender al humano que no sabía nada acerca de lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo que algo dentro?

-Tomad, comprobadlo por vos mismo. Agitadlo fuertemente. ¿Lo notáis?

-Sí, lo cierto es que lleváis razón. Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que puede ser. ¿Habéis intentado abrirlo?

-Claro, por todos los medios. Incluso lo he forzado con una navaja, pero no ha funcionado.

-Por favor, es un objeto hecho por los antiguos elfos. No se puede abrir por la fuerza bruta – rió Thranduil, de una manera que le hizo sentirse a Bardo un tanto estúpido.

-Entonces, ¿qué me aconsejáis? – preguntó, algo molesto.

-Debe de haber una manera; si verdaderamente fue la reina Melian quien lo creó, la respuesta debe de ser más simple de lo que creemos. ¿Habéis probado a desenroscarlo?

-¿Perdón?

\- A desenroscarlo, como si estuviera dividido en dos mitades.

-No tiene mucha pinta de ser así como funciona.

-Por eso mismo. Hacedme caso y probad.

Bardo intentó hacerlo girar, pero no pudo.

-Es imposible, no puedo hacerlo.

-Dejadme a mí.

Al principio el rey Thranduil tampoco consiguió nada, pero, poco a poco, el colgante con forma de cilindro fue moviéndose, cada mitad en una dirección distinta. Finalmente, el elfo consiguió abrirlo.

-A ver, con cuidado… - dentro había, efectivamente, un líquido transparente, espeso, y con un desagradable olor dulzón.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto?

-Ni idea. Creedme si os digo que no tengo la más remota idea.

-Mi Señor, debéis saber algo. ¿Por qué fue mi abuela a visitaros?

-Ya os lo dije. Tenía dudas sobre el talismán. Estuvo investigando sobre sus orígenes, y descubrió que era antiguo, muy antiguo. Por eso vino a verme. Pero en ningún momento mencionó nada de este líquido. Incluso dudo que ella supiera de su existencia.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le producía tanta curiosidad el talismán? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo es que fue a preguntaros? No os lo toméis a mal, pero no creo que muchas personas tengan especial interés ni valor en ir a preguntarle algo.

Thranduil lo miró largamente, de una forma extraña. – No debería contároslo.

-¿El qué?

-¿Nunca le notasteis nada raro a vuestra abuela? No era como el resto de humanos. Era muy bella, rubia, con ojos increíblemente azules, pero no estoy hablando sólo de su físico. Era serena y pura, tenía un aura distinta.

-¿A qué os referís?

-A que vuestra abuela… tenía ascendencia élfica. Uno de sus abuelos fue un elfo, que se casó con una mortal.

Bardo se quedó pasmado, con la boca abierta. Su abuela… Ahora comenzaba a recordar. Su imagen se clavó en su mente, y coincidía perfectamente con la descripción de Thranduil. Pero… ¿cómo podía ser cierto?

-Mi Señor – un guardia elfo entró en la habitación, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bardo. – Han llegado noticias de Esgaroth.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Otro ataque?

-No, Majestad. Los enanos y nuestros compañeros elfos… han vuelto. Y el hobbit Bilbo Bolsón está con ellos.

Helena cabalgaba junto con su padre, a la cabeza. No recordaba haberlo visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Cuando llegaron a Esgaroth, Thorin bajó rápidamente del poni y se dirigió a la casa del Gobernador. Su hija lo siguió junto con el resto de enanos, entre ellos Dwalin y Bofur, ansiosos también por llegar a la casa.

En cuanto entraron por la puerta, vio sentados a la mesa a cinco de los seis enanos que habían partido hacia Rivendel, y a un anciano hobbit, al cual había conocido mucho tiempo atrás.

-¡Cuánto has tardado en volver, viejo amigo! – exclamó su padre, abrazando al mediano.

-Y tú tampoco has tenido la decencia de venir a visitarme – le respondió el otro de mal humor. – En verdad, ¡ninguno de vosotros se ha molestado en venir a visitarme!

Dwalin y Bofur corrieron a abrazarlo también, a la vez que le daban la bienvenida a Glóin.

-Madre mía, qué mayor estás – le dijo Thorin, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Tú tampoco es que estés ya para echar cohetes! ¿¡Se puede saber qué recibimiento es este!? ¡Me juego mi salud y mi calma para venir a pasar mis últimos días con vosotros, y así me lo agradecéis! ¡Qué decepción! Y esa muchacha tan guapa que está detrás, ¿quién es? ¿Es de los nuestros o es una humana? ¿O tal vez una elfa?

-¡No digas eso ni en sueños! Es mucho más bella que una elfa. Es mi hija, Helena. No sé si te acordarás de ella.

-¿Esa es tu hija? Ah, claro, ha pasado tanto tiempo… Entonces no era más que una niña. ¡Ven, querida, no te dé vergüenza!

Helena avanzó bastante cortada hacia el hobbit. Lo recordaba joven y tímido, reservado, pero con un gran corazón y dulzura. Este mediano un tanto descarado no se parecía mucho a él.

-¡Oh, sí que eres tú! Ya me acuerdo mejor. Te has hecho toda una señorita, pero conservas la misma cara. ¡Pero qué chiquilla tan guapa! Pero siento decirte, Thorin, que no se parece a ti, sino a tu mujer.

Todos los enanos, Helena incluida, rieron ante el comentario.

-Oh, tenemos tanto de lo que hablar… - continuó el mediano. – Pero no ahora. Estoy cansado, y quiero descansar un rato en un lugar cómodo y caliente. Así que, por mí, podéis hablar todo lo que queráis, siempre que no perturbéis mi pequeña siesta en el sillón.

Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando entre ellos. El bueno de Gaile los invitó a dormir allí, ya que había camas de sobra para todos. Helena se lo agradeció en el nombre de todos los enanos, que en esos momentos estaban intentando consolar a Glóin por la marcha de su hijo.

-No queremos molestar.

-No os preocupéis, no molestáis. Mi esposa y yo a veces nos sentimos muy solos. Nos gustan las visitas – Helena sabía que el matrimonio sólo consiguió concebir un hijo una vez, y tal vez desearían no haberlo hecho. El proceso no había salido bien.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

-No os preocupéis, abro yo – se ofreció Helena. Cuando abrió la puerta, se le cortó la respiración.

-Buenas tardes. Lamento interrumpir, pero venía a saludar al mediano Bilbo Bolsón antes de irme.

-Claro. Pasad.

Thranduil le sonrió y entró a la pequeña salita.

-Disculpadme todos – los enanos se lo quedaron mirando con cara de pocos amigos, - sólo me he acercado para hablar con…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – se despertó de repente Bilbo. – Ah, tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Helena tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

-Venía a saludaros, maese Bilbo. He oído de vuestra llegada.

-Ah, pues… muchas gracias. No teníais por qué hacerlo.

-No os preocupéis, no ha sido molestia. Os dejo descansar de nuevo. –Recorrió la mirada por la estancia, y su vista se quedó fija en Glóin.

-Lo siento – le dijo el elfo, después de un rato de silencio. Glóin agachó la cabeza en señal de leve agradecimiento. – No… no sabréis nada de mi hijo, ¿verdad? ¿Os dio algún mensaje a alguno?

Glóin negó lentamente con la cabeza. – No, lo siento.

-Ya. En fin, muchas gracias. Tened buena noche – desapareció tan pronto como había llegado, con una cara de pena y dolor que el corazón de Helena no pudo aguantar. Esperó un momento, y salió de la casa justo detrás de él.

-Mi Señor – lo llamó, y él se dio la vuelta.

-Oh, lo siento, Alteza, se me ha olvidado hablar con vos sobre la ayuda que os prometí.

-No os preocupéis, eso puede esperar – le dijo, fijándose en sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que intentaba retener. – Sólo quería daros las gracias.

-Ya me las disteis anoche, y os dije que no eran necesarias.

Helena quería decirle algo más, cualquier cosa, con tal de que no se acabara la conversación.

-Si me disculpáis, he de irme ya – dijo, finalmente, Thranduil. Se veía ansioso por llegar a su reino y poder descansar en paz de la noticia recibida.

-Claro. No os preocupéis – dijo Helena, con un horrible sentimiento de incompetencia dentro de ella. Mientras veía cómo se alejaba, sintió una profunda tristeza en su ser. La noche en el Balcón había pasado. Sólo había sido como un sueño, nada más. Un mágico sueño…

Bardo se acercó al salón, donde su madre hacía punto de cruz.

-Hola, madre. ¿Has visto a mi hermana?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Me dijo que me ayudaría a practicar con el arco, pero no la veo por ningún lado – suspiró el príncipe. – No sé por qué me odiará tanto.

-No digas eso, no te odia.

-Bueno, eso es discutible.

-Oye, ¿has visto tú a tu padre?

-Sí, está practicando abajo con la espada. ¿Por qué?

-Nada, es que hemos discutido hoy.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues que… le he preguntado qué es lo que le ocurre. Por qué está tan raro, tan distante.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Que no era mi culpa, que no pasaba nada malo.

-Ya. Eso es lo que él dice – Bardo sabía que debía callar, pero no podía aguantar la mentira que guardaba su padre. De repente, su madre soltó la aguja, y se echó a llorar.

-¿Madre…?

-¿Tú sabes algo? Se nota que intentas ocultar algo.

Bardo guardó silencio, y su madre levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. - Hay otra mujer, ¿verdad?

A Bardo se le cayó el alma a los pies. - ¿Qué? No…

-Se nota, demasiado. Actuaba muy raro últimamente. A veces hasta volvía con marcas en el cuello. No se molestaba en tapárselas. Yo, no… - no pudo seguir hablando, ya que el llanto salía de su garganta de una manera incontrolable.

-Madre, madre, para – le dijo Bardo, abrazándola fuertemente. – Shhhh, cálmate, ya está.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo sabes?

-Se llama Miella. No sé si sabrás quién es.

-¿Miella? Pero, pero… si tendrá veinticinco años. ¿Cómo puede…? Bardo, por favor, dime cómo lo sabes.

-Álica los vio.

-¿Los vio? ¿Qué vio?

-Madre, por favor, cálmate.

-¿Qué vio? Dímelo, Bardo, estoy harta de mentiras.

-(…) Besándose. Los vio besándose.

-¿Y…? – su madre sabía que le ocultaba algo más.

-Y… los vio meterse en una casa.

Nina se lo quedó mirando, con los ojos y la boca abiertos, y fue desmoronándose poco a poco.

-Madre, por favor, deja de llorar, no vale la pena…

-¡Claro que vale la pena! ¡Es mi marido, Bardo, mi marido! ¡Lo quiero! Y él me ha engañado, me ha… - se acurrucó entre los brazos de su hijo, y lloró hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas. Bardo no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero él no se movió de su lado.

-Es culpa mía. Hace mucho que no lo satisfago – dijo su madre.

Bardo no cabía dentro de su asombro. - ¿Perdona? ¿Que es culpa tuya? ¿Cuánto hace que él no te satisface a ti? ¿Cuánto hace que no te besa? ¿Que no te coge de la mano? ¿Intentó hablar alguna vez contigo sobre vuestra vida íntima? ¿Intentó solucionar el problema antes de caer rendido a la cama de una mujer cuarenta años menor que él? Y tú, ¿no echabas de menos pasar una noche con él?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Y te has acostado con otro?

-No, pero yo no estoy tan necesitada como él, al parecer.

-¡Pero ese es su problema! ¡Está casado contigo! ¡Tiene dos hijos y una nieta! ¡Tiene una familia! ¿Y hay que disculparlo porque está muy necesitado? ¡Para eso tiene a su mujer a su lado! Pero es tan cobarde y tan necio que se fue a lo fácil y a lo nuevo, en vez intentar hablar contigo, su esposa de toda la vida, para así de paso alejarse un rato de su problemática e inútil familia.

-¡Por favor, para ya!

-No, madre, no voy a parar. Has de entender la situación. Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

-Es que… lo intento hacer todo bien. Le plancho, le cocino, le lavo la ropa…

-Pero así no se demuestra el amor, madre. Así se demuestra la sumisión. El amor es estar al lado de una persona fielmente en lo bueno y en lo malo, sin engaños, sin tapujos. Lo que tú has hecho toda tu vida. Y él ahora se cree que sólo tiene una aventurilla fuera, mientras que dentro tiene a una mujer que le plancha y le limpia. No digo que no te quiera, madre, no está enamorado de esa muchacha, pero no se hace a la idea de lo que te duele esto.

-No, no se hace a la idea. Es que… estoy tan furiosa… Yo también echaba de menos pasar una noche con él, una sola noche, pero como lo veía sin ganas no quería insistirle. Qué estúpida he sido. Y me acuesto todas las noches a su lado, sabiendo que sueña con lo que ha hecho ese día con la pedazo de asquerosa con la que esté pasando las mañanas tan a gusto. Y siento que mi alma se rompe cada vez que lo veo volver sudoroso, y cuando tiene una nueva marca en la piel y no se molesta en cubrirse ni siquiera… Lo odio, Bardo. ¡Lo odio! ¿¡Cómo ha podido hacerme esto!?

-¿Qué? – una nueva voz femenina entró en escena. Allí, plantada delante de ellos, estaba Ella; pero no estaba sola. Los gritos de Nina habían atraído a Álica y a Aenin, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos por el cabreo de su abuela; y también… al propio Brand. Estaba parado en la puerta, con la espada en la mano; posiblemente había creído que alguien había tratado de herir a su esposa al oír sus alaridos, pero no era así.

-¿Qué le has hecho a madre? – le preguntó Ella, volviendo la vista hacia él.

-Ella… - intentó intervenir su hermano.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Te has vuelto a liar con otra, pedazo de…! – todos tuvieron que intervenir antes de que la mujer se abalanzase sobre su padre, sujetándola.

-¿Cómo que con otra? – preguntó Bardo, confundido.

-¡Estaba con una muchacha de Esgaroth! ¿Cómo se llamaba, padre? ¿Ania, Anna,…? Sí, hombre, te tienes que acordar, una castaña, alta, de unos cuarenta años… era muy guapa, si mal no recuerdo. Claro, que no pude observarla muy bien desnuda, ya que se tapó en cuanto me vio.

-¿Qué? – Álica estaba blanca. Nadie se podía creer lo que Ella estaba diciendo.

-No os preocupéis, no estaba enamorada de ella. Era algo casual, sólo algo de diversión. Aun así, prometió no volver a verla nunca más. Y me prometió que no volvería a serle infiel a mi madre, y me pidió perdón por el pequeño trauma que me causó verlo yaciendo con otra mujer. Y lo gracioso es que lo creí.

Brand estaba pálido, y Aenin lloraba. – Mamá, ¿qué pasa?

Álica la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a su habitación.

-Tú, ¿ya hiciste esto antes? – Bardo no podía creérselo. No quería creérselo.

Nina se levantó del sofá, y se acercó a él.

-Nina, lo siento, he sido un estúpido, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de mi error. Ya he hablado con ella, no volveremos a vernos. Mi amor…

Nina lo abofeteó de una forma tan fuerte que por pocas lo tira al suelo. – No vuelvas a llamarme así. Jamás vuelvas a llamarme así. Coge tus cosas, tu ropa, tus armas, tus libros, todo, y llévatelo a otra habitación. Me da igual la que sea, mientras esté lejos de la mía. A partir de hoy viviremos por separado, cada uno por su lado. Ya sabes a qué horas como, así que intenta no coincidir conmigo. Y no bajes a las cocinas, no te acerques a este salón, ni al huerto. Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, acostarte con las que quieras, porque a la que no vas a volver a tocar es a mí. Y si en algún momento nos encontramos, y decides quedarte en la misma habitación que yo durante más de un minuto, te juro que la próxima bofetada sí que te tirará al suelo. No quiero volver a verte, Brand. No quiero saber nada más de ti.

Helena se acostó en la pequeña cama que el Gobernador le había ofrecido para pasar la noche. Estaba tumbada de lado, mirando por la ventana la imagen del Lago solitario. Era muy tarde ya, pero no podía dormir. Deseaba con toda su alma recordar con todos los detalles el encuentro de la noche anterior con el rey Thranduil, pero no podía. Sentía como si eso hubiera sucedido hace un año, en vez de hace un día.

-_Disculpadme, pero he de irme ya – _eso le había dicho. ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Qué la volviera a coger de la mano? De todas formas, eso tampoco había sido nada fuera de lo normal. Besar la mano de una dama era la manera adecuada de despedirse de ella. Pero, por otro lado, le había dicho que su belleza le deslumbraba. No podía quitarse esa frase de su cabeza, y, mucho menos, la cara con la cual la miró al decirlo. Se había sentido tan bien, como si estuviera en una nube…

Pero ahora había vuelto al mundo real. Aun no estaba segura de qué era lo que había ocurrido en el Balcón, de qué era lo que había sentido. ¿Había sido… un enamoramiento? Ni siquiera con Thorin llegó nunca a sentirse así; aunque, por otro lado, tampoco había llegado a tener una experiencia tan mágica con su primo, ni le parecía tan guapo y apuesto como el rey Thranduil. A Thorin, al fin y al cabo, lo conocía de toda la vida, pero Thranduil era nuevo para ella, y tenía algo que hacía que su cuerpo se calentara por sí solo nada más verlo. Era alto, musculoso, con el cabello largo y rubio, y tenía los ojos grises como la niebla, las cejas espesas y rectas, la boca pequeña pero con los labios algo gruesos… era guapísimo. Y luego estaba el hecho de que era un elfo, y tenía un aire especial.

Pero al margen de todo eso, lo que no lograba entender era ese calor tan reconfortante que sentía en el pecho cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que le sonreía. Se le secaba la garganta y pensaba que el estómago se le podría salir por la boca. Era algo irracional. Eso sí que le había pasado con Thorin, pero era distinto. Su primo, al fin y al cabo, siempre le sonreía y la abrazaba, por ejemplo. Pero Thranduil… qué daría por un abrazo de Thranduil.

Pero nada de eso podría suceder. Si no había conseguido que su propio primo, su mejor amigo, la única persona que la comprendía en el mundo, se fijara en ella, ¿qué iba a conseguir con el rey de los elfos? Y, pensándolo bien, aunque lo consiguiera, ¿qué? Él era inmortal, ella mortal. Él era un elfo, ella una enana. Ni siquiera estaba asegurado que pudieran tener descendencia, pero ese era el menor de los problemas.

Ella moriría algún día, tarde o temprano; y la pena lo inundaría, lo cubriría por completo. Posiblemente, moriría de tristeza. Al fin y al cabo, su primera esposa había muerto; ¿aguantaría una segunda vez? Pero si muriese, dejaría a su hijo solo en este mundo. ¿Estaría dispuesto Thranduil a arriesgar todo eso, por una enana tres mil años menor que él?

Y, para terminar, ya había amado a una mujer en su vida, a su esposa. Tal vez, no volvería a amar a ninguna como la amó a ella; y Helena no quería vivir con alguien que estuviera toda su vida recordando a su primer y verdadero amor, aunque también la quisiera a ella. No quería ser una segunda opción, un recurso para olvidar a otra persona y sobrellevar la vida. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso.

-_Muy bien, Helena. Tienes un ojo impresionante con los hombres._

Sentía ganas de llorar, de dormir, de olvidar. Pero, aun así, no podía parar de preguntarse si, al menos, Thranduil estaría pensando en ella tanto como ella en él.

Lo que no se podía imaginar era que, a varios kilómetros de distancia, en un palacio construido dentro de una gruta, el gran Rey Elfo perdía también el sueño por culpa de una joven de pelo negro y ojos azules.


	14. Tristeza

**Capítulo 14: Tristeza.  
**

-De verdad que los mato en cuanto vuelvan. ¿Se puede saber dónde andan?

-Tal vez se hayan quedado en Valle más de una noche – respondió Dís.

-¿El estúpido del rey Brand invitándolos a dormir dos noches seguidas? No creo. Además, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? ¡Se supone que tendrían que haber vuelto ayer!

-Graella, ¡cálmate! A lo mejor se han quedado para llegar a un acuerdo, nada más.

-Tanto no pueden tardar en llegar a un acuerdo; ni siquiera ellos, que ya es decir.

-Yo estoy con Graella. Me pregunto dónde estarán – dijo, con voz dramática, Lemian, la esposa de Dwalin.

-En algún lado estarán, pero podrían haber avisado al menos – Graella no compartía el mismo sentimentalismo ni el mismo teatro que Lemian, que seguro se iba a tirar a los brazos de su esposo como si no lo hubiera visto en años; la reina enana lo que iba a hacer era cantarle las cuarenta a Thorin hasta que tuviera dolor de cabeza. – Yo los mato, os lo juro. A todos, me da igual de quien haya sido la culpa.

-¡Madre! – el pequeño Frerin se asomó a la puerta, con una sonrisa en la boca. - ¡Es padre, y Helena! ¡Y los demás! Ya vuelven.

-Menos mal – suspiró Lemian. Al contrario que muchas enanas (y en especial, las dos enanas que estaban allí reunidas con ella), era una mujer dulce, cariñosa y muy sensible. A veces, llegaba a pecar de buena. Muchos habían temido que, si se enamorase de un hombre controlador y manipulador, o simplemente, muy duro en comparación con ella, acabara haciéndole daño, mucho daño. Se había topado con Dwalin, un enano que, aunque extremadamente leal, era un tanto bruto y terco, y quizás, algo insensible; nunca le haría daño a uno de los suyos, pero su personalidad contrastaba demasiado con la de Lemian. Sin embargo, el enano desarrollaba un lado dulce y comprensivo cuando estaba con su esposa, únicamente cuando estaba con ella. De todas formas, Graella, Dís y Khala no se cansaban de decirle a Lemian que debía espabilar y aprender a ser fuerte por sí misma.

Las tres enanas se dirigieron a la puerta principal de Erebor, donde los enanos que habían partido a Esgaroth acababan de regresar.

Thorin bajó del poni, cansado. No había dormido bien en la pequeña cama que el Gobernador Gaile (muy amablemente) le había ofrecido. Estaba deseando que llegara la noche para poder dormir en su propia alcoba.

-Vaya, vaya. No ha cambiado nada. Todo sigue igual que cuando vine aquí por última vez – observó Bilbo Bolsón, mirando asombrado a su alrededor.

-Sí, amigo, no hemos hecho muchos cambios. Hemos preferid…

-¡Dwalin! – apareció, de repente, Lemian, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba abrazando a su marido.

-¡Cariño! Lo siento, mi amor, deberíamos haber escrito.

-Pues sí, estaba muy preocupada –Thorin no aguantaba cuando la pareja se ponía tan melosa; seguía sin comprender cómo su amigo podía cambiar tanto de personalidad con una persona. ¨_Lo que hace el amor¨ _\- solía pensar cuando los veía. Dwalin se veía el enano más feliz del mundo cuando estaba a su lado.

-¡Thorin! – y en ese momento, envidió a su amigo por encima de todas las cosas. – Pero ¿¡se puede saber dónde estabais!? ¿Tanto os cuesta avisar? ¡Se supone que tendríais que haber vuelto ayer! ¡Qué digo ayer, hace dos días! Y encima estando Helena contigo… - Graella paró en seco al ver que había una visita inesperada. Bilbo reía detrás de Thorin.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! De las pocas cosas que recuerdo casi perfectamente de este lugar, es el indomable carácter de la reina enana; cuya belleza, por cierto, sigue intacta, casi tanto como su fuerza.

-Pero, ¿Bilbo? ¿Bilbo Bolsón? – preguntó Graella.

-¿Quién si no? No creo que conozcáis a muchos más hobbits.

-Pero ¡qué alegría! ¿Qué haces aquí? – se agachó para darle la mano.

-Pues que nuestro querido amigo Glóin me convenció para que pasara mis últimos años aquí, en vuestra compañía.

-Espera, espera, ¿Glóin y los demás han vuelto?

-Estamos aquí – se quejó el enano de largas barbas. – Gracias por la atención recibida. Ahora, si me disculpáis, ¿puedo visitar a mi esposa? Ardo en deseos de reencontrarme con ella.

-Claro, lo siento. Está en el jardín, creo – Glóin agachó la cabeza y se dirigió al encuentro de Khala, con rostro serio.

-En fin, creo que debemos buscarle un sitio en el que dormir a nuestro antiguo compañero, ¿no creéis?

-Sí, por favor. Cuando lleguéis a mi edad descubriréis lo importante que es para mí tener una cómoda y caliente cama – respondió el mediano por sí mismo.

Todos los presentes se fueron dispersando, y Thorin se dispuso a acompañar a su amigo, sujetándolo del brazo.

-Esto no ha acabado – le advirtió su mujer en voz baja.

-Pero…

-Ni peros, ni… ¡ni peras! ¿Tanto cuesta enviar un ave con un mensaje?

-Madre, no ha pasado nada, no hemos muerto ni nada por el estilo. Deja de atacarte, por favor – le respondió su hija de mal humor, claramente cansada de la actitud de su madre.

-Pero ¿y a ti que…? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Graella, al ver la mala cara de su hija.

-Nada, no es nada – respondió ella por lo bajini.

Tauriel entrenaba lanzando las dagas hacia enemigos imaginarios, pero no por esto era menos letal. Su puntería y su voracidad eran tremendas. Así, conseguía eliminar la frustración, de paso.

-Como no ralentices un poco el ritmo te acabarás matando a ti misma.

-Por lo que veo, vuestra costumbre de espiar de manera sigilosa no ha desaparecido.

-No espío, sólo observo.

-Es lo mismo. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Tauriel, sin darse la vuelta.

-Quería hablar contigo. Claro que, para eso, es mejor que sueltes las dagas.

-No creo que un par de dagas resulten una amenaza para vos.

-Aún no he llegado al punto de controlar objetos con mi mente. Aún. En fin, ¿puedes dejar las armas?

Tauriel suspiró y dejó los dos mortales cuchillos en el suelo. - ¿De qué queréis hablar?

-Quiero hablar del pasado.

-El pasado es un concepto un tanto amplio, ¿no creéis?

-Quiero hablar de Legolas.

-Ya, pues resulta que yo no.

-Tauriel, por favor, esto es importante para mí.

-Seguís siendo igual de egocéntrico. Para mí no es tan importante ese tema. Es más, me resulta algo molesto, como estaréis observando – dijo la elfa, recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo por la puerta.

-Quiero pedirte perdón, Tauriel – ella se paró en seco, inconscientemente.- Sé que no me porté bien contigo. Te dije cosas horribles en cuento a tus sentimientos por el enano.

-Kíli – lo interrumpió ella. – Se llamaba Kíli.

-Kíli – repitió él. – Pero también me porté fatal al impedirte estar con Legolas. Pero, antes de pedirte perdón, he de saber bien por qué me he de disculpar. Tauriel, ¿tú lo amabas?

-No – respondió ella, secamente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te molestó tanto que no te permitiera estar con él?

-Pues no lo sé. Tal vez porque mi rey me desprestigió, me trató como a una persona inferior. Tal vez porque ni siquiera me podría dejar comprometerme con su hijo, que era mi mejor amigo, como un hermano para mí. Y porque tal vez me dolió ver cómo un padre puede querer tan poco a su hijo como para impedirle estar con la persona a la que ama, sólo porque es una ¨simple elfa silvana¨.

-Sí, todo eso ya lo sé – respondió Thranduil, dolido, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así. – Y lo siento, de veras. Muchísimo. Pero eso no es todo. Hay algo más. Mis palabras te dolieron mucho, Tauriel. Y en tu mirada no había sólo insatisfacción o decepción, sino desesperación, una desesperación tan grande que sólo es atribuible a un corazón roto.

-¿Os parece que vuestras palabras no fueron lo suficientemente dañinas como para romperme el corazón?

-Tauriel, por favor – le dijo, tocándole la mano, - ¿amabas a mi hijo? Y, lo más importante, ¿lo sigues amando?

-No – repitió ella, sin querer mirarlo a la cara, para que no descubriese sus intenciones. – No lo amé, ni lo amo.

-Entonces, dime, ¿por qué te has quedado aquí, en el bosque?

Tauriel se quedó parada, intentando buscar una respuesta coherente, pero no pudo encontrarla.

-He de irme –dijo simplemente; pero antes de salir por la puerta, se volvió y miró al rey a los ojos. – No amé a vuestro hijo, ni lo amo ahora. Y os agradecería que no volvierais a sacar este tema, porque no pienso volver a tratarlo con vos. ¨_Bastante he sufrido ya¨_ \- pensó para sí misma mientras subía las escaleras del palacio.

Bardo observaba a su pequeña recoger las verduras del huerto en compañía de Nina. Aenin había llorado mucho tras la pelea que tuvo lugar la noche anterior, y Álica había tenido que dormir con ella para calmarla. Ahora, lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como era natural en la niña; y sólo eso bastaba para recalentar el corazón de su padre, que tampoco había dormido muy bien. En verdad, entre unas cosas y otras, hacía bastante que no dormía del tirón. Todo se había complicado: su padre, su abuela, el colgante, el niño que estaba por venir a esa complicada familia… Sentía ganas de olvidarse de todo, pero no podía.

-Bardo, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó Nina, sin apartar la mirada de Aenin.

-Claro, ¿sobre qué?

-Verás, yo… no quiero agobiarte más.

-Háblame de lo que quieras, madre – le respondió él, cogiéndole la mano.

-Es que hay una duda que no se me puede ir de la cabeza. ¿Tú crees que tu padre me quería? Y, si me quería, ¿cómo hemos podido llegar a esto? – Nina sonaba triste, pero serena. Seguramente, habría llorado esa noche hasta quedarse sin más lágrimas.

-Sí, madre, creo que te quería, a su manera, y que aun te quiere – suspiró su hijo. – Pero tú vales más que su ¨amor¨. Mira, antes de casarnos, Álica me puso unas condiciones, que se me quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi memoria. Me dijo que ella no quería que le regalase joyas, ni objetos preciosos, ni vestidos. Me dijo que no quería que intentara sacar horas de mi tiempo personal para estar todo el rato posible con ella. Me dijo que no quería que me muriera por ella, por su vida, por su aliento, por su piel. Me dijo que no tenía que cambiar mi personalidad, mi manera de ser. Sólo me puso dos condiciones: que la amara, y que la respetase. Sólo esas dos condiciones, y ninguna más importante que la otra. Me pidió que respetara su manera de ser, sus decisiones, su libertad. Pero, del mismo modo, yo también tengo derecho a mi individualidad, a tener mi propio tiempo personal, mi propia vida, y no tener que darle explicaciones, porque ella confía en mí.

-Eso es muy sabio – dijo su madre, en voz baja.

-Madre – su hijo le cogió de las manos, - a veces el amor no es la única respuesta, ni la única solución. El amor no basta con sentirlo, hay que demostrarlo. Y padre no te lo demostraba. Ni te respetaba. Tú, en cambio, vivías por y para él, no tenías más vida que esa. Y tal vez esperabas que si seguías así, él cambiaría y volvería a ser el de antes. Pero ya has visto que no es así. A la primera persona a la que te tienes que querer en esta vida es a ti misma, madre. Y, por mucho que amaras a padre, esa relación te estaba dañando, muchísimo. Estaba acabando contigo. Pero míralo por otro lado: ya no tienes que sufrir más.

-Te equivocas. Sufro muchísimo, Bardo. Tanto o más que ayer, cuando estaba con él.

-Sí, pero al menos no vives en una mentira. Además, antes sufrías porque no tenías otra opción, porque era otra persona la que te estaba haciendo daño. Ahora, sufres por una decisión tuya. Eres libre para sufrir, pero también para dejar de hacerlo.

-No sé por qué no te escucho más a menudo, hijo. Todo lo que dices es tan… profundo, tan verdadero. Pero es una verdad que yo nunca he sabido ver. Siempre he tenido un punto de vista distinto para observar las cosas, y me va a costar mucho cambiarlo.

-Yo tampoco pensaba así, hasta que conocí a Álica.

-Álica. Hay que ver, es una mujer libre, que lo mismo un día se va a cabalgar que al siguiente se queda en casa. Os repartís la educación y el cuidado de vuestra hija, y también las tareas del hogar. Y te dice todo esto que me estás contando, que va en contra del concepto que se suele tener del amor. Cualquiera diría que es una mujer que va a su aire, despreocupada, que no quiere a su marido. Y sin embargo te ama, muchísimo. Y siempre está a tu lado.

-Una cosa no quita la otra, madre. Qué quieres que te diga, me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo por haberla encontrado.

Nina sonrió a su hijo con ternura. – Lo que más me duele de todo esto, es que no sólo me he dañado a mí misma, sino que os he dañado a vosotros.

-Madre, tú no nos has dañado. Nos ha dañado él. Y no sólo tú, nadie en esta familia hemos tenido valor de hablar seriamente con él. Sólo mi hermana, e incluso ella decidió perdonarlo. Así que no te sientas culpable. Tú sólo has intentado hacer las cosas bien, solucionarlo todo, nada más. Pero no podías hacer más. Ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar. Ahora – Bardo juntó su frente con la de su madre – has de empezar a luchar por ti.

Helena intentaba concentrarse en traducir el texto, pero no podía. La noche anterior había pensado que se sentiría mejor al levantarse, pero no había sido así. Las imágenes de la despedida del Rey Elfo en Esgaroth habían dejado su mente, y las de la noche en el Balcón habían tomado su lugar. Pero eso no mejoraba las cosas; todo lo contrario, hacían que Helena se sintiera fatal. Quería llorar para, al menos, desahogarse; pero no podía. Las lágrimas no asomaban en sus ojos.

-¿Se puede? – preguntó alguien, dando unos golpecitos a la puerta. Helena se giró para mirar a su educado hermano.

-Claro, pasa. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Gimli no ha vuelto – le respondió Frerin, con cara de tristeza. - ¿Volverá pronto?

-Oh, Frerin – Helena cogió al pequeño príncipe y lo colocó sobre su regazo. - ¿Lo echas de menos?

-Sí. Cuando he pasado por el pasillo, he oído a Glóin y Khala, y estaban discutiendo. ¿Dónde está?

-Gimli se ha ido de viaje, un viaje un tanto largo, por lo que Glóin no quería que fuera, y a Khala tampoco le ha hecho mucha gracia. Por eso se estarían peleando. Tal vez tarde en volver, Frerin. Pero no va sólo. Va con otra gente valiente, y de otras razas. Pero para cuando quieras darte cuenta, habrá vuelto.

-¿De verdad? – le preguntó el niño, con la mirada iluminada.

-Sí, de verdad – tuvo que mentirle al pequeño, con el corazón más roto de lo que ya lo tenía.

-Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿A mí?

-Sí, estás muy rara, muy triste. No me gusta verte así.

-Frerin, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo me he levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Frerin se apoyó en los hombros de su hermana, y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, antes de abrazarla. – No sé qué haría sin ti – dijo Helena, enternecida, mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a su hermanito y le besaba repetidamente en la frente.

-Parece ser que interrumpo – Thorin apareció en la habitación de repente.

-Estábamos hablando, nada más – dijo Helena, dejando a Frerin en el suelo.

-Cielo, tu madre te está buscando. Dice que quiere que la ayudes a preparar pastelitos. Anda, ve con ella – rió Thorin al observar la cara de felicidad que puso su hijo. Después, se volvió hacia su hija. – Bueno, siento recordarte que aún no me has dicho lo que estuviste hablando con Thranduil.

-No fue nada importante, sólo lo que te conté. Me quiere dar dinero para estudiar, o, mejor dicho, para investigar.

-¿Y eso no te parece importante?

-Padre, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás muy rara. Ayer estabas genial, y hoy estás muy deprimida. No es normal en ti.

-No es nada – intentó mentir Helena, pero su voz sonó débil y rota.

Su padre se acercó a ella para mirarla mejor a la cara. - ¿Me lo vas a contar?

-No – dijo ella, aguantando las lágrimas. – No hay nada que contar.

Thorin suspiró para sí mismo. –Está bien, ya se lo contarás a tu madre, y ella me lo contará a mí, como de costumbre.

-¿Qué te cuenta madre de mí? – preguntó su hija enfadada, haciendo que Thorin se arrepintiese al acto de lo que había dicho.

-Nada, nada.

-¿Qué es lo que te dice? ¡Ahora resulta que no se le puede contar a nadie nada en esta maldita familia!

-Pero bueno, ¡para ya! Que no he dicho nada.

-¡Sal de mi cuarto! – Thorin salió, pero al darse la vuelta en la puerta para echarle algo en cara a su hija, ella la cerró de golpe ante su propia cara. Helena se tiró en la cama para llorar abiertamente. Se sentía fatal, débil por dentro; pero en el fondo sabía que, por muchas lágrimas que derramara, no se sentiría mejor. Era una pesadilla. Y eso le bastó para confirmarse que lo que había sentido por Thranduil esa noche, no fue ninguna tontería. Había sido real, dolorosamente real. Pero ¿cómo? Y ¿por qué? ¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarse del Rey Elfo?

Las semanas pasaron, y noviembre llegó a su fin. Durante los últimos días del mes, las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo anunciaban una incipiente nevada. Se respiraba en el ambiente un sentimiento de desdén, de melancolía, de tristeza. Todos esperaban expectantes a que algo, ya fuera malo o bueno, sucediera. La calma por la que estaban pasando era el preludio de una noticia, de un hecho, que iba a calar hondo en sus corazones. Y la noticia, finalmente, llegó.

El mago Gandalf, el gris, había muerto, según decían, luchando contra un Balrog. Todos los demás miembros de la compañía habían logrado sobrevivir, pero él había perecido defendiéndolos. Ese día, toda la Tierra Media, incluso la Comarca, estaría de luto por la pérdida del mejor Istari que había llegado desde Valinor para ayudarlos a luchar contra el mal. Pero, en especial, Erebor estaba sumido en la más profunda tristeza, ya que la lucha entre el demonio y el mago había tenido lugar en Moria. Balin y todos los demás enanos que habían partido tiempo atrás para recuperar el reino, habían perecido hacía ya, a manos de los trasgos.

Helena recorría los pasillos de Erebor, intentando evitar la mirada de las personas con las que se cruzaba. Muchos de ellos habían perdido a algún familiar, y acababan de enterarse.

Cuando llegó al despacho de su padre, llamó a la puerta para pedir permiso.

-Adelante – escuchó a alguien decir, y la enana entró. Su padre estaba sentado delante del escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos.

-Ah, Helena. ¿Qué querías? – preguntó Thorin, intentando ocultar su dolor.

-Me acabo de enterar de la noticia. Lo siento. Venía para ver cómo estabas.

Thorin se quedó mirándola un momento; después, se levantó y la abrazó. – Muchas gracias, cariño. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Helena le devolvió el abrazo, besándolo en la mejilla. Cuando Thorin se separó, tenía una cara de dolor y de culpa que le podrían romper a cualquiera el corazón.

-Era una locura. No debí permitirlo.

-Ninguno sabíamos que eso iba a acabar así, padre.

-Tú eres inteligente, y sabia. ¿Qué opinas de esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos de sacar en conclusión?

-Pues, que… los enanos somos demasiado ambiciosos. Nadie sabía qué era lo que podría haber ahí dentro, padre. Deberíamos aprender del pasado, y conformarnos con lo que tenemos. Iban a recuperar el reino para recuperar su honor, y en cambio, han perdido sus vidas. ¿Qué vale más la pena?

-Tienes razón – Thorin volvió a sentarse, cansado. – Tienes razón en todo, maldita sea. Por recuperar un reino maldito muchos de los nuestros han muerto. ¿Acaso es ser eso un buen rey?

-Padre, no te culpes de todo.

-No, Helena, es la verdad. Menos mal que tú tienes otra mentalidad. Cuando gobiernes, el reino irá a mejor.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella, sin poder contenerse.

-Tú te mereces reinar. Te lo has ganado a pulso. Pero no serás reina consorte, casándote con otro señor enano que haga lo que le venga en gana con nuestro reino. No, tú serás reina, la Reina bajo la Montaña.

-Pero, ¿y Frerin? ¿Qué pasa con él? También está encaminado a ser un gran monarca.

-Tú naciste primero.

-Eso no es justo.

-Ya lo sé, pero míralo por otro lado. Frerin lo ha aprendido todo de ti. Tú has hecho más por él y le has enseñado más cosas que tu madre y yo juntos. Es un reflejo tuyo, Helena.

-De todas formas, creo que deberíamos esperar a que crezca. Tal vez sea mejor que yo, eso no lo sabemos.

-Cualquiera se habría sentido orgulloso del título que se le ofrece, y tú en cambio sigues defendiendo a tu hermano.

-Es que es mi hermano, por encima de todo.

-Y tú eres perfecta. Ambos sois perfectos. Sois los mejores hijos que un padre podría desear – dijo su padre, juntando su frente con la le Helena.

-¿Cómo está Dwalin?

-Mal. Lemian está intentando consolarlo, pero no sirve de mucho.

-Entonces, tiene que estar fatal. Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Yo? – preguntó su padre, con una sonrisa triste. – Voy tirando, hija. Voy tirando. Por cierto, se me olvidó decírtelo. Ayer llegó una carta del rey Thranduil, en la que se explicaba lo de tu ¨ayuda¨.

El corazón de Helena empezó a latir muy fuertemente. – Ah, ¿sí? Y ¿qué pone exactamente?

-Más o menos lo que me dijiste tú. Dice que querría hablarlo conmigo, y contigo, en persona. Nos ha invitado a su palacio. Pero no podemos ausentarnos, ya que estamos con los preparativos del día de Durin. Así que… he decidido invitarlo; a él y a la familia real de Valle, ya que se lo tomarían a mal si no los invitáramos también; y al Gobernador Gaile, por haber sido tan considerado con nosotros.

-Así que… ¿van a venir el día de Durin?

-Sí, supongo que ya que quiere ayudarte de esa manera… Pero no me fío de ese elfo, Helena. A saber en qué está pensando.

-A mí me dijo la razón por la cual me quería ayudar – recordó, tristemente.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó su padre, curioso.

-Me dijo que le recordaba a su esposa. Dice que era como yo, y que nunca tuvo oportunidades. Nadie confió en ella. Pero ni se te ocurra soltarle que te lo he dicho.

-No, no te preocupes. Así que te pareces a su esposa.

-No me dijo eso exactamente – se apresuró a aclarar su hija. – Me dijo que…

-Ya, ya. Lo entiendo. No creo que se refiriese a que ve su amor por ella reflejado en ti, ni nada parecido – el corazón de Helena se hundió al escuchar esto. – Supongo que eso lo justifica. El elfo es bastante insensible, pero al parecer amaba mucho a su mujer – su corazón se hundió aún más. – Bueno, pues eso es lo que decía. Supongo que es tu deber escribir las invitaciones, como mediadora…

-Prefiero que lo hagas tú. Quedará más formal. Además, es una tontería. Parece que para lo único que sirvo es para escribir una carta.


	15. El baile

**Capítulo 15: El baile**

-¿He de ir? – preguntó Helena, volviéndose para mirar a su madre, suplicante.

-Claro que sí.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque el rey Thranduil ha venido explícitamente por ti.

-Mañana vamos a hablar con él. Pero no esta noche. No tengo ganas de fiesta.

-Venga ya. Cuando vayas verás cómo te animas. Últimamente te pasas todo el día encerrada. Tienes que socializar un poco con los demás.

-No tengo ganas de socializar. Y menos para ver cómo los enanos se emborrachan y empiezan a decir y hacer tonterías, y como los jóvenes flirtean con las enanas.

-Por favor, no empieces – le pidió Graella, exasperada. – A lo mejor esta noche alguno flirtea contigo. No lo sabrás si no bajas.

-No quiero que flirteen conmigo. No aguanto eso. Quiero que alguno me saque a bailar, que me empiece a decir cosas bonitas, que salgamos al jardín y hablemos, y vaya sintiendo un calor reconfortante por dentro. No quiero irme a un rincón a besuquearme con uno medio ebrio al que acabo de conocer. Un poco de romanticismo, ¿tanto es pedir?

-Qué exquisita eres. De todas maneras, no te preocupes. Ya conocerás a alguien así. Yo también pensaba como tú, y al final, después de algún que otro imbécil que iba a lo que iba, me encontré con tu padre. - Graella se acercó al tocador en el que su hija estaba sentada.

– Estás preciosa – le dijo, mirándola en el espejo. Helena llevaba un vestido turquesa; las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos. Llevaba algunas perlas bordadas en la cintura y los hombros. Se había rizado un poco el pelo, y se lo había recogido hacia atrás. Los pendientes largos y el collar eran de un color azul cielo, a juego con sus ojos. La mayoría de enanas, como su madre, llevarían vestidos y peinados ostentosos y recargados, pero a ella le quedaba mejor ese estilo sencillo y natural. - ¿Te has maquillado?

-Es lo que me falta – siempre solía echarse para esas ocasiones algo de polvos en la cara y color en los pómulos y los labios.

-No, te falta algo más importante que eso. Te falta tu sonrisa. ¿Dónde la tienes escondida?

-No quiere salir.

Graella suspiró.- ¿Seguro que esto no es por ningún enano?

-No – en realidad, Helena no le estaba mintiendo a su madre.

-Y entonces ¿por qué te has puesto tan guapa?

-Pues como siempre – le respondió su hija, sin morderse la lengua.

-Ya – rió su madre. – Pero lo más normal estando tan triste es que hubieras pasado un poco de arreglarte. En fin, lo siento hija, pero no puedes faltar. En cuanto te canses, puedes subirte a acostarte.

-A ver, a ver, daos prisa, que está a punto de empez… ¡Oh, por Durin! ¡Pero qué sobrina tan bella tengo!

-Tía, qué susto nos has dado. Podrías llamar antes de pasar – dijo Helena, intentando zafarse de los brazos de Dís.

-Bueno, que bajéis ya. Tu madre os está esperando, Graella. Quiere veros.

Madre e hija intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. _¨Bien empezamos¨_ \- pensó para sí Helena.

Bardo estaba ya cansado de la fiesta. Si por él fuera, les pediría a los reyes enanos el camino a su alcoba, pero no quería parecer descortés despidiéndose tan pronto. Eran casi las doce de la noche, y el baile no había comenzado aún. Los enanos bebían y reían a carcajadas, y alguno que otro ya estaba tirado en el suelo. En Valle, al menos, las cosas iban al revés. Primero bailaban y después empezaba la ¨fiesta¨.

-Quítate esa cara de muerto que llevas encima. Bebe un poco – le dijo Álica, dándole un codazo.

-Eso hago – le dijo su esposo, enseñándole la copa. Aunque Bardo no tenía ningún reparo en beber y en pillar el ¨puntillo¨, no le gustaba llegar al extremo de emborracharse; y menos allí, ya que ese no era su reino.

-Pues tu hermana se lo está tomando más en serio que tú – le dijo su esposa, señalando hacia su derecha, donde Ella comenzaba a bailar (sin música) con una jarra de cerveza en su mano.

-Podría tener un mínimo de respeto – suspiró su hermano. – Es una princesa, le guste o no. Tiene que mantener las formas. Oye, ¿qué haces?

-¿Qué? Ah, esto. Lo he pillado. Oh, no pongas esa cara, Bardo. Por un vaso de vino no va a pasar nada – dijo, tocándose la barriga hinchada.

-Tú controla que a ese uno no le siga otro. ¡Aenin, no vayas para allí! ¡Aenin! ¡Verás como te pierdas!

Thranduil estaba deseando que pasara rápido la medianoche para poder irse a descansar, y dejar a esa panda de borricos allí. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada la familia real, pero entre tanta gente sólo podía distinguir bien a los reyes. Thorin no parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho más que él mismo, y solamente hablaba con su esposa de vez en cuando. Aunque la reina Graella era conocida por su belleza, a Thranduil, sinceramente, no le parecía para tanto. Era alta, eso sí, pero también ostentosa. Sus curvas, su pecho, sus caderas,… todo era grande en esa mujer. Sabía que eso era lo que les llamaba la atención a los enanos (y a muchos hombres), pero los elfos sabían ver, al juicio de Thranduil, la belleza verdadera.

Las elfas como la dama Galadriel o su nieta Arwen eran mujeres equilibradas, serenas, naturales. Además, su belleza no se encontraba sobre todo en su físico, sino en su interior, en lo que transmitían a los demás.

-¿Tú te estás divirtiendo? – le preguntó Thranduil a su acompañante, alzando la voz para hacerse oír.

-Me divertiría más si conociera a alguien aquí.

-¿De veras que te gustan este tipo de fiestas? – preguntó el elfo. Tauriel se encogió de hombros en señal de respuesta. – No conocía esta faceta tuya.

-No conocéis muchas cosas de mí.

En ese momento, Thorin se levantó de su asiento, y todos los presentes callaron. Thranduil debía admitir que ni siquiera a él le tenían tanto respeto sus súbditos. _¨A él lo respetan porque lo quieren; a mí, porque me temen¨ - _pensó, tristemente.

-Queridos compañeros, es un placer anunciaros que será año nuevo dentro de un minuto exactamente. Ahora, guardemos silencio.

Todos los enanos presentes callaron durante esos largos sesenta segundos. Cuando el reloj dio las doce, se escucharon vítores y aplausos por todos los rincones de la sala.

-En fin, el baile está a punto de comenzar. Quienes quieran asistir, que vayan al Gran Salón; y los que deseen quedarse, pueden permanecer aquí.

-Menos mal – se dijo en voz baja Thranduil. – Me voy a retirar ya.

-¿Ya? Si va a empezar el baile.

-Estoy cansado. Además, no iba a bailar con nadie.

-Como queráis. Yo me quedo un rato más.

Cuando se levantaba para irse, Thranduil vio a la familia real al completo dirigirse hacia el Gran Salón. Thorin, su esposa, su hijo pequeño, otra gente que no conocía… y en mitad de ellos, la princesa Helena, que llevaba un vestido entre azul y verde, sencillo. Su pelo, normalmente liso, ahora caía en tirabuzones sobre su espalda, en un recogido que dejaba su rostro despejado. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Thranduil estaba sentado al lado de Tauriel, alrededor de la pista de baile.

-¿No decíais que os queríais ir?

-He decidido quedarme un rato más.

Helena intentaba mantenerse serena mientras observaba cómo su primo se levantaba del suelo y besaba a la enana delante de todos. La noche no había ido muy bien para ella. Primero, había tenido que aguantar que sus abuelos la exhibieran delante de sus amigos más íntimos, aunque sabía que todos (incluida la pareja) la miraban con mal disimulada cara de desaprobación, por ir vestida de una manera un tanto sosa y descuidada. Pero eso a ella le daba igual.

Seguidamente, había aguantado la posiblemente más aburrida cena de los últimos veinte años. Y ahora, su primo Thorin, invitado junto con su familia a la fiesta, le pedía a su amada su mano en matrimonio delante de todos. Helena se sorprendió a sí misma deseándoles todo el mal del mundo. ¨_Helena, para. Deja de pensar eso.¨ - _se decía por un lado; pero, por otro, esperaba que esa muchacha se diera pronto cuenta de cómo era su primo realmente. Pero debía reconocer que los dos se veían felices, y muy enamorados. Su primo no le habría pedido matrimonio a alguien si no estuviera completamente seguro de ello.

Thorin se la presentó a Helena antes que a nadie. Se lo veía realmente ilusionado porque le diera el visto bueno. Náil era alta, rubia, morena de piel, y esbelta. Tenía los ojos de color miel, y parecía muy simpática e inteligente. A Helena le bastó hablar con ella cinco minutos para darse cuenta de que era de ese tipo de personas que siempre llaman la atención, aunque no lo busquen. Todo lo contrario que ella, que necesitaba muchos esfuerzos para hacerse notar.

A Náir también le gustaba practicar deporte, escribir, leer, estudiar, y luchar. Era como un todo en uno. No le extrañaba que Throrin se hubiera enamorado de ella. Cuando se alejaron para hablar con sus padres, Helena tuvo que admitir que no le podía encontrar puntos bajos a esa enana. Era perfecta, simplemente. Se sentó en una silla, resignada, y esperó a que pasara lo mismo que ocurría durante los bailes.

Primero, llegó su padre. Juntos bailaron una pieza entera, y después se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento para descansar un poco. Ahora, su padre bailaba con su madre, y juntos hablaban y reían. De repente, Frerin apareció entre ambos, y la pareja de baile se transformó en un trío. Helena sonrió al verlos. Ojalá volviera a ser pequeña para bailar con sus padres todo el tiempo.

Disimuladamente, giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Allí no estaba el foco de su atención, así que la giró hacia la derecha. Y ahí estaba. Sentado en una silla estaba el rey Thranduil. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo. Sabía que debía olvidarse de él, pero es que quería mirarlo, observarlo. ¿La estaría mirando él a ella? ¿Se habría, por lo menos, fijado en ella esa noche? Seguro que no. Él era un elfo, y muy viejo ya. A veces se le olvidaba ese pequeño detalle.

Volvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia los bailarines, y allí vio a Glóin y Khala, que danzaban muy juntos el uno del otro. Habían discutido mucho por el tema de Gimli, pero ahora habían superado ese pequeño bache y habían unido sus fuerzas para sobrellevar aquello.

Desde el otro extremo del salón, se oían las risas y gritos de los que habían decidido quedarse para continuar su propia fiesta allí. De vez en cuando cantaban una canción animada, que contrastaba demasiado con el tono serio del baile.

Llegado un momento, la música cambió a un tono más jovial y animado. Las parejas, que hasta entonces habían bailado lentamente, comenzaron a dar saltos y palmadas al ritmo de la música, y a moverse en círculos por el salón. Las personas que estaban sentadas alrededor también daban palmadas, e incluso se metían para bailar sin pareja. Los niños, que parecían no tener sueño, correteaban por entre los huecos de las sillas y mesas, y por entre los propios bailarines. Helena prefería ese tipo de fiesta mil veces antes que la anterior.

De repente, alguien la agarró de las manos, y antes de darse cuenta estaba bailando desenfrenadamente con un enano de sombrero extraño y refinado bigote que conocía muy bien.

-¡Bofur! – exclamó, riéndose.

-¡Vamos todos a bailar! – cantó el otro, en señal de respuesta.

Thranduil permanecía sentado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a toda esa gente allí, alegre.

-¿Cuánto hace que no bailáis? – le preguntó Tauriel, con una media sonrisa.

-Mucho, la verdad sea dicha.

-¿Y por qué no salís hoy?

-¿Hoy? ¿Con quién? ¿Conmigo mismo?

-Me podéis sacar a mí.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, extrañado, Thranduil.

-Lo que habéis oído. Estoy harta de estar sentada. Venga, vamos.

-Tauriel, no voy a bailar.

-¿Ni siquiera una canción? ¿Para acompañarme?

-Está bien – suspiró el rey. – Para acompañarte, y sólo una.

Cuando estuvieron en el centro de la pista, Thranduil no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Comenzaron a mover las piernas, cada vez más deprisa. Cinco minutos después estaban dando vueltas entre la gente. Thranduil no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan vivo.

Cuando la pieza acabó, ambos estaban extenuados.

-Necesito ir a tomarme algo. Ahora vuelvo.

-De acuerdo, voy a sentarme.

Thranduil volvió a su asiento. Entre tantos vestidos rojos, violetas, naranjas, rosas, todos de colores chillones, recargados, voluminosos, los ojos de Thranduil se dirigieron hacia un color turquesa que giraba alrededor de la sala. Su dueña reía, y aunque no podía oírla, se la imaginaba clara y sonora. No podía apartar la vista de ella. Verdaderamente parecía la personificación de la primavera. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, que no podía pensar en esa niña de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo. Era todo tan real, tan dolorosamente real…

Cuando Bofur la soltó, Helena se quedó en el sitio durante un rato, recuperando la respiración.

-Disculpad – oyó a alguien decir detrás, - ¿puedo pediros este baile?

Helena le sonrió al príncipe Bardo, que iba elegantemente vestido.

-Claro, pero esperad que me recupere un poco.

-Faltaba más.

Cuando la música comenzó de nuevo, el hombre la cogió de la cintura, y ella a él de los hombros. Se lo pasaban de maravilla. De vez en cuando, Bardo la cogía de la cintura y la levantaba por los aires, a lo que ella respondía riéndose a carcajadas.

-Lo siento, es que mi esposa no está en estado de dar tantas vueltas.

-Lo sé, se nota – respondió Helena, mirando a la ya bastante rellenita Álica. – Venga, quiero saludarla.

-Perdón – oyó otra voz a su lado, esta vez de su primo Thorin. - ¿Puedo pedirle a esta bella dama que me acompañe en este baile?

Helena le dirigió una mirada de perdón a Bardo, quien le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

-Ven – le dijo Thorin, guiándola al centro de la pista.

-Thorin, sé ir sola. No hace falta que me lleves – se quejó ella.

-Vale, vale. Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué te ha parecido Náir?

-Creo que hacéis muy buena pareja – admitió Helena. –Es buena chica. Te felicito, Thorin. Has dado con una enana ideal.

De camino, se toparon con el rey Thranduil. Helena se puso muy nerviosa en el acto. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Inclinarse simplemente, o hacer algún comentario sobre la reunión del próximo día?

-Majestad – dijo simplemente, con una pequeña reverencia.

-Princesa – saludó el también, inclinándose y sonriendo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante un rato, y lo que pasó después Helena no pudo creérselo. –Mi pareja de baile se ha ausentado un momento. Iba a buscarla. ¿Os gustaría bailar conmigo esta pieza mientras vuelve?

La princesa enana comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Bailar… con él? Abrió la boca para responder de inmediato.

-Lo siento, pero iba a bailar conmigo.

-¿¡Qué!? – Helena se quedó mirando a su primo con la boca abierta.

-Claro, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta – dijo Thranduil, como dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. – Que tengáis buena noche – hizo otra reverencia y se fue.

-Pero, pero… - se quedó diciendo Helena, observando cómo se marchaba. – Pero ¿¡serás cretino!? – gritó, pegándole a su primo en el brazo.

-¡Ay! Pero ¿qué haces?

-¿Qué haces tú? ¿Quién te has creído que eres para responder por mí?

-¡Pero es que ibas a bailar conmigo!

-¿Ah, sí? Pues resulta que se me han ido las ganas. Pídeselo a tu novia.

-¿Adónde vas?

Helena lo ignoró y volvió a sentarse, furiosa. La canción era lenta de nuevo, y se imaginó a sí misma bailándola con Thranduil, sintiendo sus brazos a su alrededor… En la pista, había una elfa pelirroja bailando con el hijo de Dwalin. ¿Sabría su padre que estaba bailando con una elfa Silvana del bosque? Seguramente no. Aun así, ella parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, riéndose con los comentarios del enano, que no era para nada racista. Cuando terminaron, la música volvió a tornarse animada, y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas y a saltar, riendo a carcajadas. Helena decidió salir a tomar el aire antes de que su primo la pillara por bandas.

Al llegar al riachuelo donde solía mojar los pies, vio que no estaba sola. Allí, de espaldas, estaba el Rey Elfo. Tal vez, en otra situación, hubiera vuelto adentro, pero estaba cansada de huir. Se dirigió hacia su lado, sigilosamente, aunque de sobra sabía que él ya había notado su presencia.

-Es curioso el capricho que tiene el destino por hacer que nos encontremos.

-Eso parece – dijo ella, sentándose a la orilla. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Necesitaba tomar el aire. Es por la presión de ahí adentro.

-Ah, ya – dijo ella, comprendiendo.

-Siento lo que ha pasado antes.

-No os preocupéis. Ha sido mi primo. Yo prefería bailar con vos - ¿de verdad acababa de decir eso?

-¿De veras? – le preguntó él, asombrado.

-Sí.

-Pensaba que estabais prometidos.

-¿Qué?

-Se os veía muy unidos.

-Somos mejores amigos. Él se ha comprometido con otra enana.

-Ya, eso he visto. Aunque, sinceramente, me parece que ese muchacho es muy ignorante, si me permitís decirlo.

-¿Ignorante? ¿Por qué?

-Por no saber ver lo que tiene delante. – dijo, mirándola fijamente. Helena enrojeció y miró hacia el riachuelo.

-Parece ser que lo que tiene delante no es suficiente para él.

-Lo que yo he dicho, un ignorante. ¿Me puedo sentar a vuestro lado?

-Claro – dijo ella, simplemente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente el agua. La luna brillaba esa noche potentemente, y había alguna que otra luciérnaga en el aire.

-¿Qué os ocurre? Se os nota triste por algo.

-No es nada – respondió Thranduil. – Es que… mi esposa murió hoy, hace dos mil años.

-Lo siento – dijo, simplemente, Helena. – No deberíais estar aquí.

-Es mejor que estar solo en mi palacio.

-Oí que murió luchando. En Gungabad.

-Murió luchando, pero no en Gungabad – dijo, con una sonrisa triste, Thranduil. Helena no quiso preguntarle más.

-Debisteis amarla mucho – Thranduil la miró, con los ojos abiertos.

-Lo cierto es que no.

-¿Disculpad?

-Veréis, ella y yo no nos casamos por amor, sino más bien por compromiso. Con el paso del tiempo nos llegamos a querer mucho, pero no nos amamos nunca. Era mi mejor amiga, algo así como vuestro primo y vos.

-Comprendo – por alguna razón, Helena se sintió mejor al escuchar esto, como si tuviera celos de los sentimientos que Thranduil podría haber tenido por otra persona. Sabía que era estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Bueno, ¿habéis mejorado las clases de élfico?

Helena sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero le respondió con calma y sin ponerse nerviosa. – Lo cierto es que sí, mi Señor. ¿Por qué lo decís?

-Por nada, por nada – Thranduil no había conseguido pillarla.

-Majestad – le preguntó al elfo, después de otro rato en silencio. - ¿Por qué decís que mi primo es un ignorante por no saber ver lo que tiene delante?

-Porque tiene ante sus propias narices a la mujer más bella, más inteligente, y más valiente de la Tierra Media.

-Yo no me considero una persona valiente.

-Lo sois, creedme. Pero vuestra valentía es de otro tipo.

-¿De veras creeis que soy todas esas cosas?

-Claro que sí. Que sois inteligente es un hecho, que sois valiente puedo verlo fácilmente. Sé mirar en el interior de las personas. Y que sois bella, es tan cierto como que el día es día y la noche es noche.

-Sois el primer hombre que me dice esas cosas tan en serio.

-No me lo creo.

-Es la verdad – entonces, se dio cuenta de que había dicho ¨mujer¨ y no ¨enana¨, por lo que había generalizado a todas las mujeres de todas las razas al referirse a ella. La música sonaba desde dentro. Helena conocía esa canción. Su madre solía tararearla de vez en cuando. Era preciosa, y melancólica. Se armó de valor, y se levantó.

-Me debéis un baile – le dijo, dándole la mano. Thranduil la miró con cara extraña, pero después le aceptó la mano con una media sonrisa divertida. Le sujetó la cintura suave pero firmemente, mientras que Helena puso una mano sobre su musculoso hombro. Sentía una enorme felicidad estallar en su interior.

Comenzaron a dar vueltas, mirándose a los ojos. Thranduil sonreía, y Helena también, ampliamente.

-¿Cómo lo hacéis? – le preguntó.

-¿El qué?

-Transmitir esa alegría, esa pureza. Cuando estoy contigo me siento… seguro, fuerte. Transmites una paz interior, una calma, que hace que todos los problemas desaparezcan; es como si todas las cosas tuvieran solución. Es… increíble.

Thranduil hablaba con sinceridad, y Helena, al contrario que la noche del Balcón, no sintió vergüenza. Se sentía orgullosa, feliz. Se sentía feliz. No pudo más que reír ante el comentario de Thranduil. Era todo tan natural, no había ningún tipo de tensión amorosa o sexual entre ellos. Era una situación cómoda, y no sentía la necesidad de forzar las cosas, o de fingir.

-Me decís unas cosas realmente halagadoras.

-Sólo digo la verdad.

-Vos tampoco sois como me imaginaba.

-¿Cómo soy?

-Cálido, cariñoso, cercano.

-Creo que todos esos adjetivos no me califican muy bien que digamos – rió él.

-Conmigo al menos sois así.

Thranduil paró de dar vueltas, y la envolvió más estrechamente entre sus dos brazos. Helena pasó los brazos por detrás de su cuello, poniéndose algo nerviosa.

-Yo… - dijo él, juntando su frente con la de ella.

-¿Tú…? – le preguntó ella. Ambos sonreían, pero su sonrisa no era juguetona ni con segundas intenciones, sino de verdadera felicidad. Pasara lo que pasara a continuación, no se arrepentirían de nada. No estaban haciendo nada malo. Todo lo sentían desde dentro.

El Rey Elfo se acercó lentamente a su rostro, fijando la vista en sus labios. Helena se fijó en los suyos propios, deseando presionarlos suavemente en un beso. Creía que algo iba a pasar: un ruido, alguien molestándolos, cualquier cosa que interrumpiera ese mágico momento. Pero no fue así.

Sus labios se unieron, y se mantuvieron así durante unos largos segundos, o minutos, u horas. Sintió algo estallar en su interior, y la sangre fluir mucho más rápido a través de su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron, dejaron sus rostros muy próximos. Thranduil la seguía sujetando, y sus brazos seguían alrededor de los hombros del elfo. Thranduil le tocó la cara dulcemente, y ella sonrió. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Comenzaron a bailar, aun unidos, al son de la música, mientras sus labios se acariciaban con ternura y cuidado. Helena no sintió en ningún momento la necesidad de profundizarlos, ni Thranduil tampoco, al parecer. El elfo sonreía de una manera que Helena sentía ganas de reír de felicidad al verlo así. ¿De veras se estaba sintiendo así, como ella? Juntaron sus manos derechas, y Thranduil se la besó. Ella lo besó en los labios de nuevo para corresponderlo. Justo cuando Thranduil iba a decir algo, se giró con los ojos muy abiertos, y la alejó de sí mismo. Entonces, Helena se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no quería interrumpir – Bardo estaba blanco, mirando a todos lados menos a la pareja. – Podéis seguir.

-¡No! – gritaron ambos, al unísono, separándose. Helena estaba roja, quería que la tierra se la tragara. ¿Qué iba a decir? La salvación llegó justo a tiempo.

\- Helena, te estábamos buscando. En verdad, os estábamos buscando a los tres. La ceremonia está a punto de terminar. El rey va a dar un discurso.

-Claro, claro – los tres se pusieron a hacer comentarios sin sentido, incluso Thranduil, mientras entraban en el salón.

Helena quería a su madre por encima de todas las cosas en ese momento, pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver la cara que le dirigió al entrar por la puerta. Helena odiaba esa mirada, pero aún temía más lo que se escondía detrás.

_-Os he visto._

**En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Ha sido un capítulo un tanto extraño, y la verdad no sé cómo voy a continuar a partir de aquí. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí, y ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! **


	16. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 16: Sentimientos.**

-Gracias a todos por asistir – dijo Thorin, terminando el discurso. Todos los asistentes comenzaron a dispersarse, algunos más rápidamente que otros. Muchos enanos clamaban a gritos y pronunciando con dificultad que no estaban dispuestos a irse tan pronto de la fiesta.

Thorin se aproximó a Thranduil antes de que este se dirigiera a su alcoba.

-Disculpa – le dijo, tocándole el hombro para hacerse notar.

-¿Qué? Ah, Thorin, ¿qué ocurre? – le preguntó de una manera misteriosamente amable.

-Quería agradecerte lo de mi hija.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él, poniendo una cara muy extraña.

-Lo de la ayuda, ya sabes.

-¡Ah, ya! Eso – respondió el elfo, como sintiéndose aliviado. _¨El pobre está cada vez peor¨-_ pensó Thorin.

-En fin, muchas gracias, en serio. Aunque no termino de entender cuáles son tus intenciones, Helena me ha asegurado que podemos fiarnos de ti.

-¿Eso te ha dicho?

-Al parecer, y no sé por qué, tiene bastante confianza en ti.

-No te creas. Quiero decir, tampoco es que nos veamos todos los días. Supongo que se fiará de mí, nada más.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó el elfo, fingiendo estar normal.

-No lo sé. Te encuentro algo tenso.

-Es la presión, nada más – respondió, con su típica voz arrogante.

-Ajá. En fin, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – Thorin lo vio alejarse, preguntándose a sí mismo qué podría ser lo que le pasaba a ese elfo.

Con un suspiro, dio media vuelta, y en su camino se topó con la familia real de Valle al completo.

-Rey Brand – saludó al hombre, que parecía distraído y decaído.- No os he visto en toda la noche. ¿Qué os ha parecido la velada?

-Muy bonita. Gracias por su invitación. Si me disculpáis… - el hombre lo rodeó y se alejó hacia las escaleras, junto con el resto de la gente.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Graella, apareciendo a su lado.

-Ni idea. Príncipe Bardo – el enano paró al otro humano, - he parado a vuestro padre para saludarlo, pero no estaba muy receptivo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la velada.

-Sí, os lo aseguro. Me ha encantado el baile, mi Señor. Gracias por la invitación – dijo él, inclinándose con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-No hay de qué. He podido observar que habéis salido un momento al jardín. Es el único espacio exterior que tenemos. Fue idea de mi esposa habilitarlo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de su belleza.

Bardo se puso blanco de repente. - ¿Quién, yo? Yo no he salido al jardín.

-¿Cómo que no? Si os he visto.

-He salido un momento, pero no me ha dado tiempo a fijarme en nada relevante. No he visto nada fuera de lo normal. En fin, buenas noches – el príncipe y el resto de la familia desapareció de la escena en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Se podía saber que le pasaba a todo el mundo esa noche?

-¿Tú sabes a qué se refería con que no ha visto nada fuera de lo normal? – le preguntó Thorin a Graella.

-¿Yo? No, ni idea – respondió ella, negando con la cabeza.

Helena se tumbó en la cama, respirando profundamente. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación, ni cómo se había cambiado de ropa, ni cómo se había cepillado el pelo. Sólo podía recordar los labios del rey Thranduil rozando su piel. Sonrió, mientras sentía cómo su respiración se volvía más profunda aun, y cómo esas familiares mariposas daban vueltas en su estómago.

Dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada. Ojalá Thranduil estuviera allí, con ella. Quería dormir abrazada a él, sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, y rodear con los suyos el (muy seguramente) musculoso torso del elfo. Tendría que haber aprovechado mejor el momento, tendría que haberlo abrazado, haber sentido su cuerpo al lado del suyo.

Durante esos escasos minutos que habían estado juntos, había podido aspirar bien su fragancia. Todo el mundo sabía que el rey de los elfos olía increíblemente bien, y ella había podido comprobarlo. Olía a flores, flores silvestres, mezclado con algo más. Tal vez fruta, no estaba segura.

Helena cerró los ojos, intentando recordar mejor lo sucedido. Sus labios… eran suaves, delicados. Sólo con recordar esos besos que habían compartido, sólo con recordar el roce de sus labios con los suyos, una corriente eléctrica bajaba por su nuca, provocándole unos agradables escalofríos. Su primer beso… había sido tal y como lo había querido siempre. ¿Qué decía? Había sido mucho mejor de lo que había querido siempre. Deseó con toda su alma poder volver a besarlo, pero esta vez, podrían profundizar un poco el beso…

Definitivamente, no estaba en ese mundo. Su mente se encontraba en otra dimensión, muy lejana a la suya propia. No podía pensar con claridad. Lo mejor de todo había sido cuando él le había acariciado la cara, y cuando le había besado la mano. La expresión con la cual la había mirado al hacerlo, con un cariño y una ternura infinitas, habían sido indescriptibles.

Su primo muchas veces le había hablado de los besos que compartía con sus amadas. De ese besos apasionados, que los dejaban sin respiración, que hacían que las hormonas recorrieran todo su cuerpo a una velocidad de vértigo; de esos toqueteos, esas caricias, que les hacían perder la conciencia y el control, que hacían que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas y sus labios se hincharan sin poder evitarlo…. Pero, en esos momentos, Helena sólo podía recordar esos tiernos besos, esa caricia en su cara, ese beso en su mano, esa mirada llena de amor… Thorin nunca le había hablado de eso. ¿Alguna vez lo habría experimentado? Si no lo había hecho, sentía lástima por él. Helena no cambiaría esos pequeños gestos por todo el desenfreno, la pasión y la lujuria del mundo.

Se tumbó de costado, aun sonriendo. ¿Y ella? ¿Había estado bien? ¿Qué le habría parecido a Thranduil? Cuando le había besado en la mano, ella le había correspondido con otro beso en los labios. Había salido totalmente de ella misma, como una prueba del amor que sentía por él. Estaba segura de que si cualquiera pudiera entrar en su cerebro y leer sus pensamientos, ser reirían de ella, y la tacharían de inocente y melosa. ¿Y qué si lo era? Había sentido algo mágico allí abajo, y estaba segura de que nunca lo iba a olvidar. Por muchos años que pasaran, aunque perdiera su virginidad, aunque se casara, aunque tuviera hijos, nunca se olvidaría de lo que había pasado esa noche. Ese beso, el último que habían compartido, había sido el primer acto de amor que le había mostrado a una persona.

Y él había estado a punto de decirle algo. ¿Qué era hermosa, tal vez? Le encantaba que le dijera eso. Ella siempre decía que las mujeres tenían otras cualidades mucho más importantes que la belleza, pero dicho de sus labios sonaba como el mejor cumplido del mundo. Y él también era hermoso, y no tenía ningún problema en decírselo. Tal vez le iba a decir que era maravillosa, increíble, como ya se lo había dicho antes esa noche. Eso era mucho mejor que cuando le decía que era hermosa. O tal vez le iba a decir que esa era la mejor noche de toda su vida, como también lo había sido la de ella.

O tal vez… iba a decirle que la amaba. Y eso, Helena no tenía palabras para describirlo. Si le hubiera dicho eso… pero había aparecido Bardo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí parado, mirándolos? Y luego estaba su madre. Al día siguiente, tendría que encararse a ella, pero le daba igual. Todo le daba igual. Sólo quería estar con él de nuevo, nada más. Ninguna otra cosa importaba. Cuando cerró los ojos, Thranduil volvió a aparecer ante ella, sonriéndole, y diciéndole que la amaba.

-Pero ¿qué te ha pasado? – se preguntó Thranduil, gritando. ¿Qué le había pasado? El rey daba vueltas por la habitación, sin poder parar. Sabía que si se tumbaba y dormía, soñaría con ella. Con… con Helena. Incluso en su mente, ese nombre lo transportaba al mismísimo paraíso. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía sentirse culpable de lo que había pasado. No habían hecho nada malo. Se querían. Por lo menos, él la quería a ella, con todo su corazón. Pero ¿cómo? Estuvo ochocientos años casado con una elfa, y jamás se enamoró; y ahora, a esa niña, a esa dulce e inocente niña…

Pero ¿cómo no podía nadie más enamorarse de ella? Era imposible. Esa pureza, esa belleza, esa sonrisa, esa voz, esa mirada, esos labios… Esos labios, esos malditos y a la vez sagrados labios… No, malditos no, no podía llamarlos así. Nada de esa niña estaba maldito. Todo era puro, inocente, inmaculado. No podía ser de este mundo. Los Valar la tendrían que haber traído con algún propósito. O tal vez, era una reencarnación de Lúthien, la bella. No, no podía ser eso. Había conocido a Lúthien, y no era ni la mitad de hermosa que la princesa enana.

Si por él fuera, ahora mismo iría a visitarla a su alcoba. Estaría vestida con un camisón blanco, seguramente. El pelo lo tendría suelto, cayéndole por la espalda. Tal vez se asustaría un poco al verlo allí, tan de sopetón, pero él la tranquilizaría, la rodearía cariñosamente entre sus brazos, haciéndole entender que el motivo de su visita era sólo proseguir lo que habían empezado abajo, y le pediría permiso con la mirada para besar sus labios de nuevo. Ella le sonreiría, y él se derretiría. Sus dientes eran perfectos. Tenía las paletas superiores algo más grandes que el resto de su dentadura, y eso le quedaba adorable. Acariciaría su cuello mientras sus labios se juntaban, y tal vez, podría introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, tímidamente, para juntarla con la suya. No quería que pasara nada más allí dentro. Sólo quería eso, besarla con cariño, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Él le acariciaría con delicadeza el cuello y la cintura, y ella tal vez la cara, el pelo, los hombros, el pecho… le daba igual. Besaría también su naricita, y le diría, mirándole a los ojos, que la amaba, por encima de todo. Que sólo quería estar con ella. Nadie se enteraría de lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Porque no puedes darle más esperanzas – se dijo a sí mismo, alejándose del pomo de la puerta. Lo suyo era imposible. Él era mucho mayor que ella, inmortal, su padre lo odiaba (y con razón), y… y ella era buena. Era perfecta. Y él había dejado morir a muchos de los suyos años atrás, le había impedido a su hijo casarse con la elfa a la que amaba, nunca le habló de su madre a Legolas, estuvo a punto de matar a Tauriel porque se había enamorado de un enano (su primo, irónicamente)… La lista en su contra era enorme. Lo último que faltaba, era que le rompiera el corazón a la pobre enana. Tenía que hablar con ella, y explicarle que debían dejar de verse. Ella era joven, estaba en la etapa de su vida de cometer locuras, de equivocarse, de soñar… pero él ya debía vivir con los pies en la tierra. Debía tomar responsabilidad en el asunto… por los dos.

Se tumbó en la cama, con un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Lo bueno de todo ese asunto era que esa noche volvería a soñar con ella.

-Helena – dijo, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formase en su rostro. Ahora, ella estaría durmiendo. Se la imaginó tumbada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, y un rayo de luna iluminando su rostro. Lo último que pensó antes de caer rendido al sueño, fue si ella estaría soñando con él.

Para cuando Helena despertó, el sol había salido hacía ya. Se desperezó, inspirando hondo. Se sentó en la cama, mirando alrededor. Hoy iba a volver a ver a Thranduil. Tenían que hablar sobre la ayuda que le había prometido… delante de su padre. ¿Cómo iban a mirarse seriamente a los ojos? ¿Harían algún comentario sobre lo ocurrido anoche, o actuarían como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

Se levantó, tocando el frío suelo con los pies, y se lavó la cara. Había soñado con lo ocurrido en el jardín, solo que, en esta ocasión, nadie los molestaba, y se dirigían a su habitación. Allí se besaban hasta desgastarse los labios, y se acariciaban con cariño. Se decían que se querían, y volvían a besarse de nuevo. El tiempo se paraba. Cuando se cansaron, se tumbaron en la cama, se metieron entre las sábanas, y se abrazaron el uno al otro. Helena le besaba el cuello, y él le besaba la frente, mientras se acariciaban el pelo.

Pero había sido un sueño. Sin embargo, lo de anoche no lo había sido. Se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Justo en ese momento, alguien entró en su alcoba.

-Buenos días, madre – dijo, con aire soñador, con su sonrisa aun en el rostro.

-¿Buenos días, madre? ¿¡Buenos días, madre!?

-Antes de que me grites…

-¡Ya te estoy gritando, por si no te has dado cuenta! ¿Se te ha ido completamente la cabeza?

-Creo que sí – dijo la hija, sentándose en la cama.

-Vamos a ver – Graella tomó aire, intentando relajarse. – Vayamos por partes. ¿Qué pasó exactamente anoche?

-Pues que fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-¡Helena, por favor!

-No grites.

-¡No estoy…! – la madre paró en seco. – Está bien, está bien, intentemos hablar seria y calmadamente. ¿Te tomaste algo anoche?

-¿El qué me iba a tomar? – preguntó Helena, escéptica.

-A lo mejor te pasaste con el vino.

-Me tomé solo una copa. Además, te aseguro que era totalmente consciente de mis actos. O al menos hasta – Helena suspiró, echándose en la cama – hasta llegar al jardín.

-Hija, estás empezando a asustarme. ¿Qué te hizo el elfo?

-¡No me hizo nada! Nos sentamos, hablamos, y nos besamos.

-Todo completamente normal. ¡Te recuerdo que es el Rey Elfo!

-No es la primera vez que nos pasa algo así, madre. En Valle, nos encontramos en el Balcón, y estuvimos hablando también. No llegamos a hacer nada, pero fue igualmente mágico. Y yo ya llevaba algo de tiempo sintiéndome atraída hacia él.

-Helena, no me mates al decirte esto, pero creo que estás tan desesperada porque alguien te quiera, que te has aferrado a la primera persona que has encontrado.

-Tal vez, antes sí. Cuando me atraía físicamente. Pero después empecé a sentir ese calor dentro, y volví a tropezar con él, y me sujetó, y esa noche en el Balcón me dijo unas cosas tan bonitas, y anoche… y anoche nos miramos a los ojos, y nos besamos, y bailamos… - dijo, dando vueltas sobre sí misma en torno a la habitación, emulando el baile.

-Genial, se ha vuelto loca – se dijo su madre a sí misma.

-Madre, es que… es tan guapo, y tan sensible, y tan cariñoso…

-¿Cariñoso? ¿Sensible? ¿Guapo? Bueno, vale, eso último puede pasar, pero… ¿cariñoso y sensible?

-Conmigo sí. Y, sinceramente, no lo veo tan frío ni arrogante como todos decís.

-Helena, por favor, ¡piensa! Es un elfo. ¿Cómo se va a enamorar de ti?

-Madre, he pasado el peor mes de toda mi vida porque creía lo mismo que tú – contestó ella, dolida. – Pero anoche lo vi. Sé lo que vi. Sé cómo me miró. Además, ¿por qué iba a besarme entonces? Los elfos no son como nosotros, para ellos el sexo y todo lo relacionado no es sinónimo de placer, sino de amor. ¿Por qué me besó, entonces?

-En eso llevas razón – admitió su madre. – Pero eso sólo empeora las cosas. No sé cómo pudo ser tan imbécil como para hacer eso. Helena, lo vuestro es imposible.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, madre, sabes que soy madura, que siempre pienso con la cabeza, y ni siquiera sé qué es lo que va a pasar cuando baje y me lo encuentre, pero por favor, por favor, déjame ilusionarme. Es el primer hombre con el que he estado en mi vida. Fue mágico, completamente mágico. Y me he enamorado de él, te guste o no. Y eso no lo puedo controlar.

Graella abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo, soltando un grito de exasperación. – Para un disgusto que me das tiene que ser este.

-Oye, tú que nos viste, ¿qué te pareció?

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Que estaba para hacer una observación crítica? ¡Me iba a dar un infarto!

-¿Tú no te sentías así con padre?

-¿Con tu padre? ¿Tu padre? A él sí que le va a dar un infarto si se entera.

-¿Qué? ¡No se lo habrás dicho!

-¿Tú que quieres? ¿Que te mate? ¡Cómo voy a decírselo!

-Menos mal – suspiró Helena. – Bueno, me tengo que cambiar.

-A las once tienes que estar en el despacho de tu padre, para discutir sobre la ayuda de tu ¨amado¨. Helena, te lo digo en serio. Por ahora me voy a callar, pero más os vale que resolváis esto. Es algo serio, muy serio.

Thranduil esperaba en el despacho del rey Thorin, dando vueltas por la habitación. El maldito enano no podía ni llegar a tiempo. Se paró, suspirando. ¿Y si llegaba Helena antes que él? Menuda situación tan incómoda. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si, por alguna razón, Thorin se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó la noche anterior? Lo mataría, sin pensárselo dos veces. Imaginó si fuera al revés, si él tuviera una hija y se enterase de que el rey enano y ella estaban enamorados. Suponía que también lo mataría a él.

De repente, alguien entró en la habitación de sopetón.

-Haz las maletas, porque creo que vas a tener que irte de inmediato – lo avisó Thorin. Por un momento Thranduil se asustó, pero parecía que el enano no tenía malas intenciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Cien orcos han atacado tu reino. Hay bastantes heridos, y también desperfectos – a Thranduil le faltó tiempo para levantarse y salir por la puerta.

-Os escribiré una carta con los principios de la ayuda a vuestra hija. ¿Dónde está Tauriel? Necesito verla enseguida.

Helena terminó de desayunar, y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre. Sin embargo, se topó con él por el pasillo.

-Padre, ¿qué ocurre? Me dirigía ya hacia la reunión.

-No va a haber reunión, hija. ¿No te has enterado?

-No. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ha habido un ataque en el Reino del Bosque. Thranduil y su acompañante se han ido hace diez minutos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Helena, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina y la ilusión se le bajaban a los pies.

-No te preocupes, me ha dejado una carta con los principios para el acuerdo. Aquí la tienes. Puedes leerla.

-Gracias, padre. – _Si supieras por qué estoy decepcionada…_

De camino a su habitación, se encontró con Bardo, y se puso muy nerviosa.

-¡Bardo! – lo llamó, desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Ah, Helena. Te estaba buscando. Nos vamos a ir en un rato. Era por si te querías despedir de Álica y los demás.

-Claro, te acompaño.

Helena se despidió de la simpática princesa consorte, de la adorable y juguetona hija de ambos, y de la no tan agradable princesa Ella. También pudo intimar algo más con la reina Nina, que parecía ahora mucho más relajada que la última vez que la había visto; aunque también se la veía algo triste. Del que no se pudo despedir, sin embargo, fue del rey Brand. Le preguntó a Bardo dónde estaba, pero él puso una expresión un tanto forzada y dijo que no tenía ni idea.

Ahora, Álica, Bardo y Helena observaban cómo Aenin jugaba despreocupadamente con Frerin. Helena sonreía ante la escena.

-Al final se van a hacer novios – bromeó, y Álica y Bardo rieron.

-Si siguen así, no me extrañaría – dijo Álica. – Tu hermano es muy guapo, Helena. – Frerin tenía el pelo largo, hasta la altura de la barbilla, y sus ojos eran marrones, como los de su madre. Además, tenía una cara dulce y unas adorables pecas repartidas por la naricita. – Sin embargo, creo que mi hija ya le ha echado el ojo a uno.

-No nos ha salido espabilada ni nada, la niña. ¿Quién es el afortunado? – preguntó Bardo, llevándose una jarra de vino a los labios.

-Y tan espabilada – rió Álica. - ¡Si no para de hablarme de lo guapo que es el rey Thranduil!

Bardo expulsó todo el vino que tenía en la boca, y Helena estuvo a punto de atragantarse con las uvas que estaba comiendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Álica.

-Nada, es que me ha hecho gracia – respondió Helena, y ambos fingieron reírse.

-Bueno, voy a entrar un momento para cogerme una rebeca, que parece que aquí fuera hace fresco – dijo la humana.

Cuando se quedaron los dos solos, Helena cogió aire y se dirigió a su acompañante.

-Bardo, lo que viste anoche…

-No pasa nada. No tengo por qué meterme en lo que no me llaman.

-Fue la primera vez. Nunca antes había pasado eso. Ni siquiera ahora sé muy bien qué ocurrió.

-Como he dicho, no tengo que meterme donde no me llaman. Podéis hacer lo que queráis… siempre que no me metáis por medio. – Bardo miró bien a su alrededor, y se sacó algo del abrigo.

-Toma – le dijo, entregándole un sobre.

-¿Qué es? – le preguntó ella.

-Me ha pedido que te lo entregue en persona. No te preocupes, no lo he leído. Ni quiero. Por favor, te pido lo mismo que a él. No quiero saber nada más acerca de esto. No diré nada si vosotros no decís nada.

-Tranquilo. Muchas gracias, Bardo – dijo, mirando el sobre con curiosidad.

-Es tan bella. Me hace reír de una manera tan especial, y lo mejor es que… ¡Helena! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? – le preguntó su prima, distraída.

-¿Qué te acurre hoy? Estás en Babia.

-Sí, lo cierto es que no estoy en lo que debo estar. (…) Thorin, ¿qué sientes cuando estás con Náir?

-No sé, me siento bien, supongo. Me siento genial, como en una nube. Y sólo puedo pensar en ella, todo el día. El caso es que es como una especie de enfermedad, pero agradable.

-Ya. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Has estado alguna vez con una mujer?

-Sí, con varias. Como ya sabrás – le dijo él, con cara rara.

-Me refiero a si has yacido alguna vez con una.

-¡Ah! Pues… no, lo cierto es que no.

-¿Ah, no?

-¿De qué te sorprendes?

-No sé, creía que sí. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

-No sabía que tuvieras esa imagen de mí. Para empezar, está el tema de la responsabilidad. De que está el riesgo de que quede embarazada y eso. Y después, está el hecho de que, cuando me una con alguien, quiero sentir que verdaderamente es la definitiva. Hasta ahora, nunca he estado lo suficiente con alguien como para llegar a ese punto de confianza. Así como para pedirle matrimonio. Hasta ahora.

-¿Vais a esperar hasta el matrimonio?

-Sí, quiero que nos terminamos de unir oficialmente antes de pasar mi primera noche con Náir. Y ella opina lo mismo. – Aunque en la Tierra Media cada vez había más gente que mantenía relaciones prematrimoniales, para la mayoría de personas el matrimonio era un símbolo de verdadera unión, algo realmente importante para la pareja; y preferían esperar hasta ese momento para entregarse por completo el uno al otro. – Oye, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Nada, era por curiosidad.

-Qué curiosa te has vuelto de repente. ¿Es que… hay algún enano por ahí?

-Algo así – dijo ella, pero su sonrisa la delató.

-¡Hay un enano! ¿Quién es, lo conozco?

-No, no lo conoces. Además, no pasó nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Cuándo, anoche? ¿Os besasteis?

Su prima lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡Helena! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Pues porque… ya da igual. Lo nuestro no va a poder ser.

-¿Cómo? No digas tonterías.

-Él… se va.

-Ah – añadió Thorin, simplemente. – Lo siento, eso sí que duele. ¿Cuándo se va?

-Ya se ha ido.

Thorin prefirió no seguir preguntando. – Lo siento, primita – dijo, abrazándola.

-Bueno, olvidémonos de eso. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué pasó?

Helena le relató la historia desde el principio, pero en ningún momento le habló del otro enano. Su cara se iluminaba cuando rememoraba la noche anterior. Thorin se transportó a la escena en sí. Tuvo que ser preciosa, como la de los cuentos. Y sintió envidia sana de su prima. Él nunca había experimentado una escena similar, tan romántica. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir un extraño sentimiento, algo así como un retortijón en el pecho, que sintió al ver a su prima tan feliz hablándole de otro hombre.

Helena estaba sentada en su cama, con la carta entre sus manos. En ella, Thranduil explicaba más o menos lo mismo que le había dicho a ella la noche en el Balcón. Su padre estaba de acuerdo en lo que ponía, y ella también. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema era el otro sobre.

La princesa lo miró, posado sobre la mesita de noche. ¿Qué pondría ahí adentro? ¿Qué lo de anoche había sido un error, que se le había ido la cabeza, que no sentía nada por ella? Tenía un miedo atroz a leer esas palabras. Pero, ¿y si no era eso? ¿Y si ponía todo lo contrario? ¿Y si ponía que había sido la noche más maravillosa de sus tres mil años? A lo mejor la imaginación de Helena estaba volando demasiado lejos, pero ¿y si ponía algo parecido? Haciendo acopio de su valor, cogió el sobre, lo abrió y leyó el contenido.


	17. Declaraciones a medias

**Capítulo 17: Declaraciones a medias.**

_Estimada princesa:_

_Lamento no poderos hablar en persona, pero ha surgido un grave problema en mi reino y he de ir a solucionarlo. _

_Espero que os hayan parecido bien las pautas de la ayuda que os quiero prestar; pero, como ya os imaginaréis, no es ese el motivo de esta carta._

_Antes de nada, y si me permites hablarte de ¨tú¨, quiero que sepas que anoche fue, posiblemente, la más mágica de mi vida. Ni siquiera sé cómo ocurrió, pero me hiciste sentir lo que nadie jamás me ha hecho sentir. _

_Y también quiero que sepas que no intenté aprovecharme de ti: ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin poder quitarme tu imagen de la cabeza. Sueño contigo muy a menudo, tanto cuando duermo como cuando estoy despierto. Por un lado, no querría dejar esos sentimientos de lado por nada del mundo, aunque añore verte a cada instante._

_Pero, por otro lado, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. Culpable por darte esperanzas donde no las hay. No podemos estar juntos, Helena. Lo nuestro es imposible. Tú eres una enana, yo un elfo. Tú eres mortal, yo inmortal. Tú eres joven, y yo ya soy muy viejo. Y tú eres buena, cálida, afectiva, y maravillosa en todos los sentidos. Yo, aunque anoche me dijeras lo contrario, soy frío, y olvidé lo que es el amor hace ya. Me volví insensible. Y tú deberías odiarme. He hecho mucho mal a tu pueblo, y me aterroriza la idea de hacerte algún mal a ti. De herirte. Aunque muy probablemente ya lo esté haciendo con esta carta._

_Siento mucho todo esto, Helena. Me cuesta la vida entera escribir estas palabras, créeme. No sé cómo ha pasado, pero me he enamorado de ti. Antes lo dudaba, pero ahora lo sé con certeza. Daría lo que fuera por estar contigo de nuevo, sentir tus labios sobre los míos, ver tu sonrisa. Pero no puede ser. Y no sabes cuantísimo lo siento. Lo de anoche fue un error, y fue culpa mía; pero fue un error que repetiría una y otra vez si pudiera volver al pasado. _

_Espero que te vaya bien, que seas feliz. No quiero otra cosa. Y no te sientas mal por lo que tu primo siente hacia esa enana. Tú eres increíble, y mucha gente se fijará en ti a lo largo de tu vida. Al fin y al cabo, tú has conseguido devolverme la ilusión; tú me has enamorado, algo que ninguna otra elfa, enana o humana había conseguido en mis tres mil años de vida. Tú me has dado una nueva oportunidad cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando tal vez ni me lo merecía. Y no tengo palabras para agradecerlo. _

_Te deseo toda la felicidad y la suerte del mundo._

_Le melin._

_Thranduil._

Helena soltó la carta, y se quedó mirando al suelo. _Le melin,_ sabía lo que significaba. Era lo que, por error, le había dicho a Thranduil la primera vez que hablaron. ¨Te amo¨, en sindarín. Estaba segura de que no se lo había puesto en su idioma por no estropearlo más, por no hacerle más ilusiones; sino para recordarle esa vez que habían hablado cara a cara en su habitación. Y para dejarle claro… que esa debía ser la última vez que se dijeran algo así.

Se recostó en la cama, dolida. Era difícil despertar después de un bonito sueño, pero tarde o temprano había que hacerlo. Su madre tenía razón, ese tema era muy serio, por muy bien que se sintiera Helena al estar con él.

Se sentía agotada. Ese torbellino de emociones acabaría con ella si seguía así. Tal vez lo mejor fuera… olvidar cuanto antes. Ambos estaban enamorados, pero no se conocían. Habían tenido un flechazo, pero la cosa podía quedarse ahí mientras no intimaran más. Si lo hacían, si llegaban ya no a amarse, sino a quererse, resultaría cien veces más difícil y doloroso acabar con ello. Sería como pedirle que olvidara a sus padres, o a su hermano. Ahora, a quien debía de olvidar era, siendo claros, a un desconocido. Un desconocido que la volvía loca, que le hacía sentirse en las nubes, que le había hecho sentirse querida y segura de sí misma, especial; pero un desconocido. Debía quedarse con esa parte.

Inspiró hondo y guardó la carta. Decidió no volver a leerla, para no hacer las cosas más difíciles. Se metió en la cama pensando por qué eso le tenía que pasar a ella.

_-Sólo quiero alguien a quien poder amar. ¿Tanto es pedir?_

Dís dejó a un lado el libro, descansando la vista un rato. La edad comenzaba a hacer mella en ella hasta en los detalles más insignificantes. De repente, vio a su sobrina aparecer por el pasillo.

-Buenos días, tía.

-Buenos días, cielo. ¿Cómo te has levantado hoy?

-Bueno…

-¿Cómo que ¨bueno…¨? Ayer estabas de maravilla – preguntó, levantando la vista del libro.

-Ya, ayer.

-Pero ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Llevas unos meses horribles. No hay quien te aguante, en serio.

-Muchas gracias, tía – dijo, controlando las lágrimas. Estaba demasiado sensible para eso.

-Oh, venga ya, no empieces ahora con el llanto. ¿Para eso te han educado tus padres? ¿Para que te eches a llorar cuando te surja un problema? Porque está claro que tienes un problema. Y seguro que es con un enano. Y seguro que es con Thorin. ¿Es porque se va a casar?

-No es Thorin – dijo Helena, con una cara de odio reprimido.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es otro? ¿Y tampoco le gustas?

-Oye, yo sólo he venido a leer, pero si vas a incordiarme me voy.

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra. Hoy vamos a hablar muy seriamente. Tienes un problema con los hombres, Helena.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema con los hombres!

-Por supuesto que lo tienes. Eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de encararte a todos los miembros del consejo de tu padre, de estudiar todas y cada una de las asignaturas que tienes, de alcanzar cualquier meta, y no eres capaz de encararte a un hombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado pensando en Thorin?

-Sólo estuve dos años pensando en él.

-Mentira. Nunca lo has superado, Helena. Admítelo. Te sigue importando todo lo que opine de ti, te sigues preocupando porque se fije en ti. Te preocupas más por él que por ti misma. Y es porque no crees que puedas gustarle a otro hombre que no sea él. Y por eso te encierras tanto en tus libros, en tus estudios.

-Oye, aquí vamos a dejar una cosa bien clara. Mis estudios son algo primordial en mí. Me gusta estudiar, aprender, conseguir fines. Y eso no lo voy a dejar de lado por gustarle a ningún hombre.

-Claro que no, Helena. Pero entiende lo que te quiero decir. Tienes mucha falta de confianza en ti misma en ese sentido, y tienes que superarlo, en vez de ahogarlo en más libros, en más actividades. No has de hacerlo por gustarle a ningún hombre, has de hacerlo por gustarte a ti misma. A ver, ¿dices que hay otro chico? ¿Qué pasó con él?

-Mejor dejar el tema.

-No, no lo vamos a dejar. ¿Qué pasa, que no le gustas? No me lo creo. Eso ya sería demasiada mala suerte. Tal vez es que te veía insegura. Necesitas decisión, Helena. Tienes que lanzarte tú también.

-¡Ya me lancé! ¡Nos besamos, ¿vale?!

Su tía se quedó muda durante unos segundos. – Entonces, no entiendo el problema.

-El problema es que no va a poder ser, tía. Lo nuestro no puede funcionar. Y en cuanto antes nos olvidemos de esto, mejor.

-¿Cómo que mejor? ¿Por qué no va a poder funcionar?

-Por varias razones. Y serias.

-Qué melodramática. ¿Qué razones?

-¡Muchas, cansina! No te las voy a decir. No te las puedo decir.

-Está bien, no me las digas, pero piénsalo tú misma. ¿Qué razones son esas? ¿Son suficientes?

-Y más que suficientes.

-¿Lo has intentado?

-Es mejor no intentarlo.

-¡Por Durin! ¿Pero a quién le ha salido esta chiquilla? ¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¡Piensas demasiado! Siempre vas a lo seguro, ¡siempre! ¿Tú le quieres?

-Mucho – dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y él te quiere?

-Sí.

-Entonces ¿por qué no hacerlo? ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

-Es que es más serio de lo que piensas. Es una locura.

-Que trece enanos intentaran recuperar esta montaña era una locura. Que tu madre le pidiera permiso a tus abuelos para casarse con tu padre era una locura. Que una enana se sentara entre los grandes del Consejo del reino de Erebor era una locura. Y, sin embargo, aquí estamos. A veces hay que cometer locuras, Helena. Piensa por un momento, en serio, qué pasaría si pudieras estar con ese enano. ¿Cuáles son realmente los riesgos? No pienses en si es imposible o no. Sólo toma esa posibilidad, mantenla en tu mente. ¿Estarías dispuesta a arriesgarte?

Helena pensó en lo que su tía le había dicho. Estar con Thranduil… _Tú eres enana, yo soy un elfo. Tú eres mortal, y yo inmortal._ ¿Y qué más daba? ¿No podían… ser felices? ¿Juntos? ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Una fuerza despertó en su interior, una fuerza que nunca había sentido. Iba a mandarle una carta. E iba a decirle lo que sentía. No tenía miedo.

-Tengo que hacer una cosa.

Mientras la veía alejarse, Dís sonrió con satisfacción. – Esa es mi sobrina.

-Dís, ¿has visto a Helena? No la veo.

-Claro, Graella. Ahora mismo estaba hablando con ella. Tal vez haya sido un poco dura, pero le hacía falta. Verás, hay un chico que le gusta, y le he animado a que esté con él. Decía que era imposible y no sé qué más… ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, retrocediendo ante la cara de muerte que puso su cuñada.

-¿Que le has dicho ¡qué!?

-¡Ves! ¡Ese es el problema! Angustiáis a la pobre. Es demasiado responsable. Es demasiado perfecta. ¿Qué pasa porque luche por algo que quiere?

-Ese algo que quiere es el rey Thranduil – la cara de Dís se fue tornando blanca al escuchar esto.

-¿Qué? – preguntó en voz muy aguda.

Thranduil entró en su habitación particular, se echó una jarra de vino y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Estaba horriblemente cansado. Los orcos habían matado a diez personas, y habían herido a otras veinte. Sus guardias habían conseguido acabar con ellos, pero ahora esas vidas no podrían recuperarse. Además, los pilares de la planta baja habían quedado dañados, lo que podría suponer un serio problema.

-Maldito sea todo – se dijo a sí mismo, quitándose la ropa. Se desabrochó la lujosa túnica, dejando su torso al descubierto. Sus brazos eran musculosos, así como sus marcados abdominales. Su largo pelo rubio caía sobre su fuerte pecho, enmarcando su rostro. Se quitó seguidamente los pantalones, y, cerciorándose de que había dejado la puerta cerrada, se bajó los calzones y se metió en el agua caliente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse ahí adentro. El baño lo relajaría, al menos un poco. El agua le llegaba hasta los hombros en la parte más baja, y hasta las caderas en la parte más alta. Se enjabonó bien todas las partes del cuerpo, y se quedó un rato más, disfrutando de la sensación.

No pudo evitar acordarse de la escena que vio en el palacio de Valle, hacía ya casi dos meses.

_-No lo hagas, no pienses en eso – _pero no pudo evitarlo. Se acordó de esa bella figura desnuda, con el largo pelo negro cayendo sobre sus anchos hombros y tapando sus pechos, el agua abrazando su cintura… Sintió de nuevo ese calor en el pecho… y entre las piernas.

-¡Para ya! ¡Deja de pensar en ella! – era como una pesadilla. Bastante tenía con pensar en ella de manera romántica, como para empezar a tener fantasías eróticas. Por primera vez, se imaginó haciendo el amor con la princesa enana, con la joven que le había quitado el sueño y robado el corazón.

Se imaginó casado con ella. Una boda en mitad del bosque, con muchísimos invitados o ellos dos solos, daba igual. Se la imaginó con un vestido blanco, liviano; se la imaginó sonriéndole mientras le decía que lo amaría por siempre. Se besarían, cogidos de las manos. Y esa noche se unirían. Su cuerpo debía de ser perfecto. Si ya era bella vestida, sin ropa debía de ser como una diosa. Se explorarían el uno al otro, se besarían, se acariciarían, para finalmente acabar siendo uno solo. Thranduil le juraría amor eterno en su oído, y ella le acariciaría el pelo y le besaría en los labios cuando hubieran acabado. Y al alba, se despertarían el uno al lado del otro.

Pero ¿por qué pensaba en eso ahora? Tan solo se habían besado, nada más. Bueno, en verdad, sí que había pasado algo más. No habían hablado, pero con los ojos se lo habían dicho todo. Con sus gestos, se habían demostrado ese sentimiento tan puro y verdadero que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sus piernas le fallaron, y se sentó en la bañera, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo había tenido la poca vergüenza de escribirle una carta? La pobre debía de estar sintiéndose fatal. Tenía que hablar con ella, cara a cara. La próxima vez que la viese, le explicaría lo que había pasado, lo que sentía, y lo que debían hacer, por el bien de ambos.

-¡Helena! – Graella irrumpió en la habitación de su hija.

-Madre, ahora no. Estoy decidida. Nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de idea.

Dís entró detrás de su cuñada en la habitación.

-Helena, ¿recuerdas el momento tan emotivo de conexión sobrina-tía que acabamos de tener? Bien, pues olvídalo.

-¿Qué? – miró a su madre. - ¿Se lo has contado?

-Sí, se lo he contado. Para que aprenda a callar si no sabe de qué va la cosa.

-Oye, oye, que yo sólo quería ayudar a tu hija.

-Bueno, ¡callaos las dos! Sé qué es lo que quiero, y lo voy a hacer. Madre, piénsalo. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? Podemos llevar una vida normal, en verdad. Sí, sé que no podríamos tener hijos, pero me da igual. Yo quiero estar con él, y estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme para ello. ¿Para qué quieres una vida si no la aprovechas?

-¿Para qué quieres ¨tú¨ una vida si no la aprovechas? Dices que podríais tener una vida normal; ¨tú¨ podrías tener una vida normal, y feliz. Al final morirías, como todos los mortales. ¿Y él, Helena? ¿Qué pasaría con él?

Helena se quedó callada.

-Yo te digo lo que le ocurriría. Su vida se tornaría triste, sin brillo, y jamás podría volver a ser el de antes. Tal vez, incluso moriría de pena. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No – dijo ella, en voz baja.

-Cielo, te juro por mi vida que se me hace trizas el corazón al decirte esto, pero tú eres joven, apenas tienes cosas que perder. Él es rey, el último Rey Elfo sobre la Tierra Media; tiene un hijo; y posiblemente esté pensando en abandonar este mundo para dirigirse a Valinor pronto. ¿De veras que te… interpondrías en esa vida inmortal, en esos tres mil años? – en los ojos de su madre había dolor, pero también desesperación porque entendiera lo que quería decir.

-Yo… no había pensado en eso. Es cierto – dijo, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos. – Oh, Durin, que egoísta he sido.

-No has sido egoísta, hija.

-Sí, sí que lo he sido. He pensado sólo en mí. Tienes razón, le estropearía la vida. Una vida entera. Y tiene un hijo, además. Y yo sólo pensaba en estar con él. Yo… yo… - comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin poder retenerse más. Su madre se sentó a su lado, intentando abrazarla, pero Helena se zafó de sus brazos.

-Helena, sé cómo te sientes.

-¡No! No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento. ¡No te das cuenta de la situación en la que estoy!

-Helena, por favor, no te pongas así, mi vida.

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Nunca quise esto. Yo sólo quería amar a alguien, y que alguien me amara. Y ha tenido que ser a él. Y lo peor es que me corresponde. Podríamos estar juntos, él es todo lo que yo he querido siempre en una persona. Pero no podemos – los sollozos escapaban de su garganta sin poder hacer nada por retenerlos.

-Hija mía, no digas eso. El amor no es ninguna maldición; lo que te ha pasado no es culpa de nadie, no se puede controlar. Y es algo muy bonito lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Pero hay veces en que las cosas no son tan fáciles, y el amor, al igual que lo placentero que es, puede doler mucho. Muchísimo. Pero no te angusties, conocerás a más gente con el tiempo. No te des por rendida por este altibajo.

-¡No te enteras! No quiero conocer a más gente, lo quiero a él. Me he enamorado, y ahora mismo, mientras discuto contigo, veo su cara delante de mí. ¿Tú sabes lo horrible que es esto?

Puso sus dos manos sobre su cara, y lloró más fuertemente. Graella la volvió a acercar a sí misma, y esta vez su hija se dejó hacer. La envolvió entre sus brazos, y la princesa se sintió algo mejor. Lloró sobre el hombro de su madre, mientras que esta le acariciaba el pelo.

-Sé lo que sientes. Amar a alguien y sentir que no puedes estar con él duele muchísimo. Pero es el mayor acto de amor, dejar partir a alguien que quieres – dijo, recordando años atrás, cuando su amado se fue para recuperar el antiguo reino de Erebor.

-Lo sé, madre, pero yo también me merezco pensar en mí un poco.

-Claro que sí. Todos nos lo merecemos.

Sintió otro par de brazos rodeándola por la espalda. -Siento haber sido tan dura contigo, Helena. No sabía que fuera tan complicado.

-No, si todo lo que me has dicho es verdad, tía. Pero, es que, yo… estoy hecha un lío. No sé qué pensar, qué sentir, qué hacer… Qué está bien, qué está mal…

-No hay nada bien ni nada mal en todo esto, hija – le dijo su madre. – No habéis hecho nada malo. No habéis herido a nadie. Sólo os queréis, nada más.

-Ojalá eso fuera suficiente. Ojalá las cosas fueran más fáciles. (…) ¿Puedo, al menos, entregarle la carta?

-¿Ya has escrito la carta?

-Sí, en ella le explico lo que siento por él. Quiero que lo sepa.

Su madre se la quedó mirando fijamente. - ¿Te sentirías mejor si hablaras con él… en persona?

Helena asintió enérgicamente.

-Ya mismo es el año nuevo de los humanos y los elfos. Seguramente, Thranduil o Brand nos invitarán a sus reinos. Allí, podrás hablar con él.

Helena abrazó de nuevo a su madre, y ella le correspondió, secándose una silenciosa lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

Los días siguieron pasando, y llegó la última semana de diciembre. Más noticias habían llegado desde tierras lejanas. La compañía del anillo se había disuelto. El montaraz, que ahora respondía al nombre de Aragorn, heredero de Isildur, había partido de nuevo hacia el oeste de las Montañas Nubladas junto a Legolas y Gimli. En Erebor y en el Reino del Bosque todos respiraban aliviados ante esta noticia. Por lo menos, no se dirigían a Mordor.

Sin embargo, Frodo sí que había tomado esa dirección. Ninguno tuvo valor de decírselo a Bilbo, cuyo envejecimiento era cada vez más visible. Helena solía pasar varias horas junto a él; el hobbit le contaba sus aventuras, le hablaba de Rivendel, y de la Comarca. Así, se distraía durante un rato y no pensaba en Thranduil. Lo iba olvidando, poco a poco, pero sabía que en cuanto volviera a verlo su corazón latiría de nuevo con fuerza y su respiración se entrecortaría. Pero, aun así, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, necesitaba besarlo una vez más. Sólo una vez más.

Y esa oportunidad no se hizo esperar. La mañana del 30 de diciembre, su padre la llamó para decirle algo.

Helena iba deambulando por los pasillos, cansada. Era muy temprano aun, y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que podía estar ocurriendo. Lo último que necesitaba eran malas noticias.

-Padre, ¿qué ocurr…? – se paró en seco al ver al rey Thranduil allí, de pie, hablando con su padre. Su madre también estaba presente, sentada en el sofá, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y cara de muy pocos amigos. Thranduil giró la cabeza para mirarla, y Helena volvió en sí.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó de nuevo, mirando a su padre, evitando los ojos del elfo.

-Siéntate, es largo de contar. – La princesa se posicionó al lado de su madre, evitando parecer tensa. – Verás, ha habido un problema. Alguien, muy probablemente los orcos, han envenenado el pescado del río Rápido. Han debido de echar algún producto al agua. Es un grave problema. El poblado de Esgaroth vive a base del comercio del pescado, sobre todo. Y nosotros se lo compramos. Ahora mismo, estamos endeudados.

-Comprendo. ¿Y cuál es la cuestión?

-La cuestión es que esto no puede volver a ocurrir. Citamos una reunión para hoy, pero ni el Gobernador ni el rey Brand han podido venir. Sin embargo, sí que hemos llegado a un posible acuerdo.

-En mi bosque hemos detenido a montones de pequeñas patrullas de orcos que intentaban acabar con nuestros árboles, huertos y animales. Si lo consiguieran, ocurriría lo mismo que con el pescado en Esgaroth. El Gobernador dijo que su hermano podría ausentarse algunos días y visitar mi reino para observar bien la situación. Yo acepté encantado, y decidimos que podría ser buena idea que cada rey enviara a una persona a mi reino para después poder llegar a un acuerdo sobre posibles altercados. Y, la persona de este reino eres… tú.

Todos callaron, y Helena, con mucho esfuerzo, le aguantó la mirada al Rey Elfo, sintiendo cómo su respiración se volvía pesada.

-¿Has llamado a mi hija de ¨tú¨?

Thranduil abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Yo? No.

-Sí, sí que lo has hecho.

-No lo ha hecho, padre.

-En verdad sí que lo ha hecho.

-Madre…

-Se me ha escapado. Lo siento – dijo Thranduil, intentando remediar la situación. – No digo que tengáis que venir, es sólo si queréis. Sois la persona idónea para esto. El rey Brand dijo que intentaría convencer a uno de sus hijos para que vinieran, también. Y si a tus padres les parece buena idea, claro está.

-No creo que tengan inconveniente – dijo ella.

-No me fío mucho de ti – añadió, por su lado, Thorin. – Pero al fin y al cabo has ayudado a mi hija, así que…

Todos volvieron a callar.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que dejarla. No es una niña, y es muy madura, y responsable. Eso sí, tu bosque sigue siendo un lugar extraño, y tu palacio es más bien una gruta.

-El tuyo está construido dentro de una montaña, por si no habías reparado en ello.

-Ten cuidado de ella, elfo. Que no le pase nada.

-Padre, sé cuidar de mi misma. No necesito a nadie que cuide de mí. Me estás poniendo en evidencia. Y si tanto te preocupo, será mejor que no vaya, y me quede aquí.

-Lo siento, hija. Es sólo que he estado allí adentro, y no me gusta ese sitio.

-Yo también he estado allí adentro, y no es la boca del lobo ni nada así.

-Además, tampoco hace falta que el rey Thranduil cuide en exceso de ella.

-¡Madre! – Helena miró a Graella con toda la dureza del mundo. - ¨_Cállate¨._

-De todas formas, es el año nuevo. Mañana lo celebraremos, y será una experiencia bonita para los príncipes – añadió el bello elfo.

-Bah, ya he oído hablar de eso. Tiran faroles a la luz de la luna, pidiendo deseos para el nuevo año – dijo su padre, en tono despectivo.

-Qué romántico todo – Helena pisó a su madre fuertemente en el pie para que se callara de una vez por todas.

-Bueno, Helena, ¿te gustaría ir? – preguntó su padre.

-Sí, bastante – dijo, intentando no sonar muy ansiosa.

-Bien, pues no hay más que hablar. Con que no te enamores de ningún elfo, por mí bien. (…) ¿Qué os ocurre? ¿Por qué ponéis esas caras? Era una broma.

-Ya, una broma. Qué bromista te has vuelto de repente, cariño – dijo su mujer, levantándose y riendo forzadamente. – Oye, ¿no me tenías que acompañar a algún lado?

-¿Yo? ¿A ti? No.

-Que sí, hombre. Teníamos que ir a hablar con Dwalin sobre eso. ¿No te acuerdas?

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Madre, no – añadió su hija, al ver las claras intenciones de su madre. – No tenías que ir a ningún lado, ya fuiste ayer.

-Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Thranduil, al ver que no pintaba nada allí. – Mañana por la mañana os estaré esperando.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? – dijo Graella, poniéndose ante la puerta. - ¿No queréis tomar algo? ¿Unas pastas?

-Lo cierto es que no, muchas gracias. Tengo prisa.

-La noche del baile no teníais tanta prisa – Thranduil se quedó parado, y su rostro se fue tornando blanco. - ¿Por qué no habláis con mi hija un rato? ¿Como de su ayuda, por ejemplo? Ya sabéis, la carta que le mandasteis cuando os fuisteis. Seguro que queréis hablarlo con ella en persona, cara a cara. Al fin y al cabo, esas cosas son difíciles de explicar en una carta.

-Claro que quería hablarlo con ella. Pero no aquí. Por eso la he invitado.

-¿Para hablar de qué? ¿De la ayuda? – Thorin parecía el más perdido de todos.

-Sí, de la ayuda – dijo Thranduil, mirando de reojo a la princesa, que estaba sentada aun en el sofá. – Y no creo que este sea ni el lugar ni el momento más oportuno de hablar de eso.

-No, no lo es – dijo Helena, poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la habitación. – Y como alguno de vosotros vuelva a hablar en mi lugar, o a decidir por mí… - miró muy seriamente a su madre, - ya os podéis estar buscando otro mediador. Mañana por la mañana estaré allí – dijo, mirando a Thranduil a los ojos. Él simplemente asintió, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Helena desapareció por el pasillo, furiosa, y cerró con un estrepitoso portazo la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? – preguntó Thorin, desapareciendo a su vez cabreado por el pasillo de la izquierda.

Graella se dirigió a Thranduil cuando ambos estuvieron solos. – Os vi. Ella no me dijo nada.

-Quiero que sepas que no va a volver a pasar. Fue un error, lo sé. Y lo siento.

-¿Tú la amas? Sólo dime eso.

-Muchísimo. Con todo mi corazón.

-Entonces no me creo que no volverá a pasar. Vais a pasar dos días juntos allí. Pero, por favor, os lo pido por favor a los dos, solucionad esto cuanto antes. De una forma u otra. Y no hagáis nada de lo que podáis arrepentiros.

-No te preocupes.

Graella caminó de vuelta por el pasillo. –Espera – oyó, detrás de ella.

-¿Ella me ama a mí también?

Graella sonrió tristemente. – No sabes cuánto.

**En fin, ¿qué os está pareciendo? ¿Está siendo muy forzada la historia de Thranduil y Helena? ¿Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas? ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá entre ellos dos? ¿Podrán estar juntos al final? ¡Porfa, reviews! ;) **


	18. Declaraciones reales

**Capítulo 18: Declaraciones reales.**

Brand daba vueltas por el palacio, intentando encontrar a su hijo. No lo veía por ningún lado, y sabía que en cuanto lo viera, huiría de él. Estaba pasando los peores meses de su vida, y lo peor era que sabía que se lo merecía. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Su hija, su propia hija, lo había pillado con otra mujer en la cama, los había visto con sus propios ojos. Y él había vuelto a hacerlo, pero esta vez con una mujer mucho más joven.

Nina, su amada esposa, lo había mirado con un dolor y un odio que no había podido aguantar. Ahora la echaba de menos, más que a nada. Brand había hablado con Miella, y le había explicado que no podían seguir viéndose; ella lo había entendido perfectamente, y en ningún momento lo presionó. Ahora, no añoraba ese día a la semana en el que la hija del herrero y él retozaban en su casa; no le tenía miedo a la muerte; no estaba de mal humor a todas horas. Ahora, echaba de menos a su familia, su verdadera familia.

Echaba de menos a Nina, verla por la mañana despertar a su lado, escuchar sus regaños y sus consuelos; echaba de menos todo en ella. También añoraba a su hijo, su leal hijo, que siempre estaba a su lado cuando lo necesitaba. Incluso a Ella, con quien desde hacía años no tenía una relación muy cordial, la añoraba. Eran eso, sus imperfecciones, lo que la hacían tan única; eran ella y Álica las que siempre ponían patas arriba el hogar, y le restaban monotonía a la vida. Una monotonía que Brand había odiado desde hacía años, y que ahora añoraba con todo su ser.

Pero lo peor, era su nieta Aenin. Era la niña de sus ojos, el único consuelo que le había quedado cuando esos momentos depresivos lo atacaban. La ponía sobre sus rodillas, y ella le leía, o le contaba cosas, o le cantaba, o jugaban a las palmas. Pero es que, ni con ella había sido justo. A veces se pasaba todo el día con ella, y otras no le hacía ni caso. Si pudiera dar vuelta atrás, cambiaría tantas cosas…

Sabía que el único lugar en el que Bardo podría estar, era el salón. Seguramente habría más gente allí, pero tenía que hablar con él. Torció a la derecha, subió unas escaleras, y llamó a una gran puerta antes de entrar en la habitación.

Como había supuesto, allí estaba su hijo, pero también Álica, una sirvienta que era gran amiga de la familia, y Nina. Todos dejaron de hablar y se le quedaron mirando seriamente en cuanto asomó la cabeza. Brand los ignoró a todos, y miró a Nina a los ojos. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante. Brand nunca pudo explicar el dolor que sintió al verla a ella tan fuerte, tan aparentemente bien, mientras que él se moría por dentro.

-Bardo, he de hablar contigo.

Bardo se levantó del asiento de inmediato. – Disculpad un momento.

Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación, su hijo no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. - ¿Qué quieres?

-No sé si sabrás ya lo que ha pasado en Esgaroth.

-Sí, lo sé. Lo del pescado.

-Sí, eso. Verás, el Gobernador Gaile va a ir al Reino del Bosque para hablar con Thranduil. Thorin dijo que tal vez enviaría a su hija, y… si tú quisieras…

-Comprendo. ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo y no mi hermana?

-Tú eres el heredero al trono.

-Por eso, es mejor que yo me quede aquí por lo que pueda pasar, y que ella vaya a otro lugar. Además, yo tengo una hija y una esposa embarazada, y ella es libre de toda responsabilidad. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

-Se lo diré – lo cierto es que a Brand le daba bastante miedo enfrentarse a su hija, y por eso había acudido a Bardo. – Bueno, ¿cómo estáis?

-¿Quiénes?

-Todos vosotros.

-Qué detalloso eres al preguntar.

-Sólo quería saberlo, nada más – respondió Brand, dolido.

-Estamos bien. Álica está ya de cuatro meses.

-Se le nota la barriga. ¿Va bien el embarazo?

-Sí, por ahora no hay problemas – la tensión existente entre ambos interlocutores era más que evidente.

-¿Y Aenin? ¿Cómo está?

-Como siempre, feliz. Está pegando un estirón ahora mismo.

-¿Y… pregunta por mí?

Bardo se lo quedó mirando durante un momento, sin decir nada. – Sí, a veces. Es la única persona de esta familia que lo hace. – Antes de darse la vuelta, su padre lo cogió del brazo.

-Bardo, por favor, espera. Mira, os echo de menos, muchísimo. A todos. He sido un auténtico imbécil, no supe ver lo que tenía. A tu madre la añoro con todo mi corazón, y a Ella y a ti también. Pero lo de Aenin no lo puedo aguantar. Por favor, no tiene la culpa de nada. Sé que me echa de menos, así como yo a ella. Es mi nietecita. Por favor, déjame verla, te lo suplico.

-¡Suéltame! – gritó, zafándose de su brazo. - ¿Tan patético eres? Ya sé cómo te las gastas, padre. Ahora que te ves solo, quieres usar a mi hija, la más inocente de toda esta historia, para llenar tu vacío con ella, porque sabes que ninguno de nosotros queremos pasar ni un minuto contigo en la misma sala.

-¡No! Bardo, por favor, la quiero, de veras. Necesito verla.

-Adiós, padre – Bardo volvió a entrar en la sala y se cercioró de dejar la puerta bien cerrada. Cuando volvió la cabeza, todas lo miraban. Su madre tenía los ojos lacrimosos. Los habían oído hablar. Bardo se sentó en el sillón. – No ha pasado nada. Sigamos hablando. Olvidemos lo ocurrido – dijo, tomando la mano de su madre entre las suyas.

Álica lo miró seriamente, pero después bajó la vista y volvió a tomar otro sorbo de té.

-Voy a estar bien, padre.

-¿Seguro? Mira que no me fío de que estés dos días allí…

-Qué pesado. ¡Deja de preocuparte! Volveré pasado mañana – dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado, no te caigas del caballo – le dijo su hermanito, con cara de preocupación.

-No te preocupes – le dijo ella, riendo. - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de allí? – le preguntó en el oído, para que no lo oyera su padre.

-Mmm… no, no se me ocurre nada. Sólo vuelve pronto. Ya echo mucho de menos a Gimli.

-No te preocupes, en dos días estoy de vuelta – dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado – le dijo su madre.

-Lo tendré – ambas sabían de lo que estaban hablando.

Helena se subió al caballo y comenzó a trotar. Miró hacia atrás de nuevo mientras se alejaba de Erebor. Cuando dejó bien atrás el reino enano, suspiró para sí misma. Lo que le esperaba…

Thranduil esperaba ansioso en su trono a que sus invitados llegaran. Ya era tarde; o tal vez era su sensación…

_-Recuerda, sé frío. Hoy tienes que serlo, y mañana también. Has luchado contra dragones, no te ha de desmoronar una niña._

No podía mostrar sus emociones. Debía hablar con ella, y nada más. No podía ser tan complicado…

A lo lejos, vio a dos de sus guardias escoltar a un hombre. Era mayor y algo rellenito, por lo que debía de ser el Gobernador. Thranduil suspiró internamente de alivio.

-Gobernador, gracias por venir a mi reino – dijo, levantándose.

-Gracias a vos por invitarme.

-Venid, esperad a que lleguen nuestros otros dos invitados.

-¿Quiénes son al final?

Justo cuando Thranduil iba a responder, un grito resonó por todo el palacio.

-¡Mira, pelos largos, como me toques una sola vez, te corto por la mitad de una estocada!

A lo lejos se aproximaban dos figuras femeninas. La que gritaba como si le fuera la vida en ello era la hija de Brand. No sabía exactamente cuál de los dos hijos iba a ser el enviado por su padre, y se consternó al ver a la desagradable princesa de Valle. Todo el mundo conocía su carácter, así como sus modales. La otra figura andaba muy deprisa, queriendo adelantar a los guardias y a la humana. El corazón de Thranduil dio un vuelco al reconocer a su dueña caminando hacia él.

_-Cálmate. Sé imperturbable. _

Helena subió los escalones deprisa, mirando al suelo y roja de vergüenza. – Me la he encontrado de camino. Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto – dijo, refiriéndose al espectáculo montado.

Thranduil asintió, y le hizo una leve señal con el brazo indicándole que podía posicionarse a lado de Gaile.

-Disculpad, Alteza, pero ¿puedo saber cuál es el problema?

-Pues que vuestro guardia me ha intentado coger del brazo.

-¿Y?

-Que no me gusta que me toquen sin mi consentimiento.

-Era sólo para indicarnos el camino, no es para ponerse así – dijo Helena.

-¿Y tú por qué te metes?

-Para empezar, no me faltéis al respeto. Yo no lo he hecho. Y segundo, me meto porque creo que hace falta tener un mínimo de educación hacia una persona que os ha invitado a su palacio. Si no queréis que os toquen el brazo, lo podéis decir calmadamente y ya está, y no ponerse a vociferar de esa manera.

-¡Oh, cállate! – dijo, claramente sin pretextos. – Qué educada y qué formal eres. Por mujeres como tú los hombres nos tratan así.

La sangre de Thranduil hirvió al escuchar esa acusación. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía esa estúpida, que no sabía hacer más que cabalgar y luchar para pasar el tiempo, que no hacía nada por los demás? ¿De veras se creía mejor que Helena?

-¡Ya basta! Ella, id a vuestra habitación; mis guardias os mostrarán el camino.

-¡No…!

-No es una petición, es una orden. Yo mando aquí, por si se os ha olvidado. Y si no os gusta, ya os podéis estar marchando.

Ella lo miró con odio, y se marchó farfullando. – Ojalá pudiera hacerlo.

Thranduil se dio la vuelta.

-Siento que hayáis tenido que ver esto, Gaile.

-No os preocupéis. Y… no creo que sea cierto lo que ha dicho – dijo, dirigiéndose a Helena.

-Gracias, Gobernador – dijo ella, sonriéndole.

-Tiene razón. No os sintáis mal por lo que ha dicho. Valéis mucho más que ella.

-No os preocupéis, Majestad. Estoy acostumbrada a que me digan eso, hombres y mujeres- Helena se veía realmente dolida, a pesar de sus palabras. El corazón de Thranduil sangró al verla así.

-Pues no les hagáis caso. No saben lo que dicen. Podéis ir a vuestras habitaciones y bañaros. La fiesta empieza a las siete. Os esperaré en la puerta del reino.

Helena entró en su habitación, cerrando con un portazo. ¿Quién se había creído que era la pedazo de imbécil esa? Odiaba a las personas así, que se creían superiores simplemente por ir en contra del mundo; esas personas que eran capaces de hacer grandes cosas ante multitudes, y que a la hora de la verdad no valían para nada. Ojalá hubiera acudido Bardo en vez de la estúpida de su hermana.

Abrió la pequeña bolsa que se había llevado para el viaje. Dentro, estaba el vestido que se iba a poner esa noche. Era elegante, y sofisticado; lo cual seguro que levantaba burlas por parte de su ¨compañera¨. Pensó que tal vez podría bajar así, con los pantalones y la camisa, y arreglarse tan sólo un poco más.

-Pero ¿qué dices? – se dijo a sí misma Helena. – Tú vas a bajar allí como te dé la gana, y si te dice que eres una hembrista por eso, que lo diga. No vas a cambiar el mundo por ponerte un vestido bonito.

Bardo entrenaba con el arco, ayudado por su esposa, en los establos.

-No, no, tienes que tensarlo más. ¡Y no pongas la mano de esa manera!

-¡Así me sale mejor! – se quejaba él.

-Pues lo estás haciendo mal. ¿A que sí, Aenin?

-Papá, lo haces mal. Mamá lo hace bien.

-Pero bueno, ¿tú de qué parte estás?

La niña simplemente rió y se encogió de hombros.

-Oye, cariño, ¿de qué… habéis estado hablando tu padre y tú?

-Ya lo has oído todo – respondió él, poniéndose serio de repente.

-Bardo, sabes que estoy completamente de vuestra parte en esto, y os apoyo, pero… tiene razón en lo último que ha dicho. Aenin no tiene la culpa de nada, y lo echa mucho de menos.

-Pues que se lo hubiera pensado mejor y le hubiera hecho más caso desde el principio, en vez de acostarse con dos mujeres; o a saber con cuántas más.

-Pero Aenin no sabe nada de esto, ni tiene por qué saberlo. Es sólo una niña, y tiene derecho a estar con su abuelo.

-¡Su abuelo es una escoria de persona!

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero… es que… ella es muy inocente, es sólo una víctima de todo esto. No tiene ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo. Bardo, por favor, piénsalo…

-No quiero que mi padre vea a mi hija. A ninguno de mis dos hijos.

Álica se tocó el vientre en actitud defensiva. – Eso tendré que decidirlo yo. Son también mis hijos, por si se te ha olvidado. Y ahora uno de ellos está en mi interior.

-Serán tus hijos – dijo Bardo, tirando el arco y pasando a su lado, - pero no es tu padre.

-¿Dónde estará mi madre cuando más se la necesita? – preguntó Helena exasperada, mientras intentaba hacerse una trenza. Finalmente, se soltó el pelo, rindiéndose. Tal vez podría hacerse otra cosa, o simplemente dejárselo suelto. Encima, con la humedad que había ahí adentro, se le había bufado bastante.

En ese momento, oyó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta. Extrañada, fue a abrir para ver quién era.

-Hola – le dijo la elfa pelirroja que siempre acompañaba a Thranduil a Erebor. – Perdona si soy muy entrometida, pero os he oído desde fuera y pensaba que teníais algún problema.

-Oh, no, no es nada, no te preocupes – dijo ella, sintiéndose muy estúpida. – Es que… no se me queda bien la trenza. Para el baile, ya sabes.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte.

-¿Cómo? No quiero molestaros.

-No lo hacéis – dijo ella, entrando. – Y no me llaméis de ¨vos¨, por favor. No me pega.

-Entonces, no me llames a mí tampoco así- dijo Helena a su vez, mientras se sentaba.

-Por cierto, me llamo Tauriel.

-He oído hablar de ti – comentó Helena, mientras la elfa jugaba con su pelo. – Sé que luchaste en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, y que después te hiciste montaraz.

-Supongo que una princesa como tú lo verá algo indecente.

-Por supuesto que no. Quiero decir, yo no lo haría, pero respeto completamente a las mujeres que toman esa decisión.

Tauriel sonrió, sin levantar la vista de su pelo. – Reconozco que no me lo esperaba de ti.

-Ya, al parecer soy una caja de sorpresas. – Helena estaba empezando a hartarse de todo el mundo por ese día.

-Bueno, ya está. – La elfa le había hecho la trenza más perfecta y bella que había visto en su vida. – Estás preciosa.

-Muchas gracias. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

-No hay por qué agradecerme nada. – Tauriel se quedó pensativa un momento antes de volver a hablar. – Conocí a vuestro primo. A vuestros primos, quiero decir. Pero congenié más con Kíli.

-Kíli, ¿era el joven?

Tauriel asintió levemente.

-Mi padre habla a veces de ellos. ¿Cómo eran?

-Eran… unas bellísimas personas. Al menos, el poco tiempo que estuve con ellos, me bastó para darme cuenta de eso. – En ese momento, resonó el ruido de un trompón por todo el palacio. – Vaya, parece que ya empieza. Ven, te acompaño abajo.

Recorrieron innumerables pasillos, que en realidad eran enormes troncos que se elevaban sobre el agua a una altura de vértigo.

-¿Dónde… es la fiesta exactamente?

-Afuera, en el bosque.

Helena suspiró aliviada, mientras intentaba no mirar hacia abajo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Gaile y Ella ya estaban allí, junto a Thranduil. Helena se quedó sin respiración al verlo. Llevaba una túnica negra y brillante, que emulaba perfectamente el cielo nocturno. También llevaba su corona de bayas, y el cetro en su mano. El manto que llevaba sobre los hombros lo hacía parecer mucho más majestuoso… y apuesto. Estaba bellísimo, como sólo los antiguos elfos podían estar. Intentó ver si él también la miraba a ella de una manera especial, pero no pudo percibir ninguna emoción en su impasible rostro, lo cual le dio muy mala espina.

-Aquí estáis las dos. Os estábamos esperando. Veo que venís juntas.

-Me he parado a ayudar a la princesa Helena en una cosa. Bueno, ¿salimos afuera?

Mientras cruzaban la puerta, Ella, que iba vestida igual que cuando había llegado esa mañana, se acercó a ella. – Vaya, vais muy guapa – le dijo en tono de burla.

Helena simplemente giró la cabeza, y le dijo sonriendo – Muchas gracias, Alteza. Me he puesto este vestido pensando únicamente en vos.

Cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque, no muy lejos del palacio, los elfos montaron unas mesas improvisadas, y todos comenzaron a comer. Helena se situó a la izquierda de Gaile, que estaba a su vez a la izquierda de Thranduil. A la derecha de este, estaban sentadas la inseparable Tauriel, y Ella. El Rey Elfo hablaba a menudo con el Gobernador y con la elfa pelirroja, lo cual puso algo celosa a Helena. Un oscuro temor empezó a inundar su interior; ¿y si la había reemplazado por ella? Sabía que tarde o temprano deberían de dejar de verse, pero de ahí a que la olvidara en cuestión de semanas por otra mujer…

Al lado de las mesas, de pie, algunos elfos tocaban distintos instrumentos. La música era suave y melodiosa, y pronto algunos comensales salieron a danzar. Se movían con una gracia y delicadeza inauditas, camuflándose entre el bosque y la oscuridad de la noche. A Helena le encantó la velada.

Justo antes de la medianoche, encendieron unos farolillos de papel que se habían traído desde el palacio, y se prepararon para soltarlos al aire. Helena no sabía qué simbolizaban exactamente para esa gente, tal vez deseos o propósitos; pero el caso es que tenía que ser algo realmente importante. Cuando los soltaron, el cielo se iluminó con las luces del fuego que ardía en el interior de esos aparentemente frágiles faroles. Helena, al observarlos, no pudo evitar identificarse con ellos. Ella también sentía una gran fuerza en su interior, pero ¿bastaría para iluminar el cielo? ¿Bastaría para que los demás lo notaran?

Cuando el ritual acabó, los elfos fueron dispersándose. La mayoría volvió a palacio, aunque algunos se quedaron en el bosque, paseando o meditando. Helena estuvo todo el camino de vuelta hablando con Gaile sobre la experiencia vivida; ambos coincidían en que jamás habían visto nada parecido.

-Ojalá mi esposa estuviera aquí – dijo él. – Le hubiera encantado. Siempre quiso ver los farolillos de los elfos.

-¿Por qué no ha venido?

-La pobre tiene un dolor de espalda que le impide incluso moverse de la cama. Me ha provocado mucha incertidumbre dejarla allí.

-Qué pena. Ya es mala suerte.

Cuando llegaron a la gruta, Ella y Gaile decidieron irse ya a dormir. Helena no tenía mucho sueño, pero decidió también irse a su habitación.

-Espero que os haya gustado la velada. Mañana os espero a las nueve en mi habitación particular para desayunar – les dijo el rey Thranduil a todos.

-Habéis sido muy amable al invitarnos. Ahora, si me disculpáis, yo me voy a dormir – dijo Gaile, que iba ya arrastrando los pies.

Ella pasó al lado de Thranduil sin decir nada. En cambio, Helena se lo quedó mirando, y finalmente agachó la cabeza en señal de despedida.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación. Ha sido una velada preciosa.

-Me alegra que os haya gustado. Mañana hablaremos del tema de Esgaroth. – Se acercó a ella, y se inclinó para decirle algo al oído. Helena sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su cuello. – En cuanto a lo de la carta, podemos hablarlo esta noche, si os place. En mi habitación. – La miró a los ojos, haciendo que un segundo escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. - ¿Sabréis llegar?

-Está al final de mi pasillo. No os preocupéis, allí estaré. – La princesa sintió una oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo al imaginarse que iba a reencontrarse con el elfo… a solas.

Thranduil se echó una copa de vino, mientras intentaba controlar la respiración para tranquilizarse. Después, se dio cuenta de que el vino precisamente no le iría muy bien para rebajar el calor que sentía en esos instantes.

-Está bien, Thranduil. Cálmate. Habla con ella, y nada más. Y si se acerca a ti, te alejas disimuladamente. El caso es que no podéis volver a besaros. No puede volver a pasar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento, y Thranduil se aclaró la garganta y se irguió para parecer majestuoso y orgulloso. – Adelante.

Oyó unos pasos bajar por las escaleras, y la figura más bella de toda la Tierra Media aparecer de la nada. Llevaba un camisón blanco debajo de una bata semitransparente, también blanca. ¿Por qué tenía que ir siempre de blanco? ¿Por qué no de negro, o de otro color? De blanco, estaba incluso más bella…

-Buenas noches – dijo ella, algo tímida.

-Buenas noches – le dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Siéntate si quieres, y tómate una copa de vino.

-No quiero nada, gracias. Y prefiero estar de pie. En fin, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?

-De lo que pasó la noche del baile.

-Ya, eso lo sé. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Antes de nada, que siento lo de la carta. No tendría que habértela escrito. Debería haber hablado contigo antes, pero es que ese día ocurrió el ataque y…

-Lo sé.

-Quería hablar contigo desde hace ya, pero no encontraba el momento para hacerlo. Helena, yo… lo que ocurrió allí fue un error.

-Eso ya lo sé. Me lo repito a mí misma todos los días. Pero no es por eso por lo que he venido.

-¿Entonces?

-He venido para hablar de lo que pasó, no sobre si estaba bien o mal.

Thranduil permaneció callado, y la miró muy fijamente. No tenía fuerzas para hablarle de lo que sentía hacia ella así, sin mostrar sus emociones. Por suerte, ella comenzó a hablar antes.

-Yo… no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Sé que tal vez no tendría que haber ocurrido, pero no me arrepiento. – Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. – Te amo – le dijo, y Thranduil estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Hacía tantísimo que nadie le decía algo así…

-Thranduil, me he enamorado. Y eso no lo puedo controlar ni ignorar. Lo que siento por ti es algo único, y no lo puedo explicar. Te echo de menos siempre, y cuando te veo sólo quiero abrazarte y estar junto a ti – Helena estaba muy roja, y miraba al suelo. Sintió un impulso de abrazarla y besarla, pero se contuvo. – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué sientes?

Thranduil no se esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta. – Lo mismo que tú, pero hemos de ignorarlo y aprender a vivir con el dolor. No podemos estar juntos.

Se sintió increíblemente mal cuando vio el dolor que le causaron sus palabras. Sin embargo, la joven sonrió a la nada y miró hacia la derecha. – Sé lo que pretendes.

El elfo no entendió lo que quiso decir.

-Crees que si te muestras insensible, las cosas serán más fáciles. Tal vez lo sean para ti, pero yo te agradecería que fueras sincero. Estoy harta de pasarlo mal. – Levantó de nuevo la cabeza, y volvió a mirarlo. – Y tú, ¿qué sientes?

Thranduil no respondió. Sólo calló, sin saber bien qué decir. –Me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo, pero puedo sobrevivir sin ti. Y tú has de aprender a hacerlo.

Helena se quedó pasmada al oír estas nuevas palabras, y Thranduil pudo leer en sus ojos que esta vez se había pasado. Se había pasado mucho. Casi pudo oír cómo el corazón de la muchacha que le había quitado el sueño se rompía en mil pedazos, y pudo ver cómo las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

-Comprendo. Discúlpame, pero me siento indispuesta. – Justo cuando se daba la vuelta para subir las escaleras, Thranduil dio dos zancadas y le sujetó la mano.

-Helena, espera.

-Por favor, por favor, déjame irme.

-No, no. Lo siento, siento mucho lo que he dicho. Por favor, no te vayas. Quédate un rato. Te prometo que te explicaré lo que siento, pero por favor, no te vayas.

Helena no se dio la vuelta, pero tampoco siguió avanzando. Thranduil sintió cómo sus hombros se agitaban en un sollozo contenido, y no pudo aguantarlo más; lo sintió con toda su alma, pero no pudo aguantarlo más.

Subió un escalón, y la rodeó por detrás entre sus brazos, posando la barbilla sobre su pelo. Helena seguía con la vista en el frente, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas y los gemidos sin éxito.

-Lo siento, es que… Es que nadie me ama. Ni mi primo, ni tú. No sé qué me pasa.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo te amo, Helena. Con todo mi corazón.

La joven se quedó parada un momento, como meditando lo que acababa de oír. - ¿De veras que me amas?

-Te lo juro. Te amo. Jamás he amado a nadie como a ti.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, y lo abrazó. Thranduil pudo al fin pasar los brazos por su cintura, rodeando su hermoso cuerpo, sintiéndolo tan próximo al suyo. La pobre lloraba sobre su pecho, empapándole la túnica, pero le daba igual. Él sólo le besaba la cabeza, y le acariciaba el cuerpo por encima del camisón. Parecía como si la enana se estuviera desahogando de algo después de mucho tiempo aguantando un gran dolor.

-Sshh, ya está. Ya está – le decía al oído, intentando relajarla.

Poco a poco, los sollozos fueron cesando, y las lágrimas fueron secándose. Sin embargo, ambos permanecieron abrazados. Thranduil se aproximó de nuevo a su oído, y le dijo en voz muy baja – Así me siento yo cuando recuerdo la noche que compartimos juntos, y pienso en que no se puede volver a repetir. Te amo, con todo lo que tengo. Sólo quiero estar contigo, besarte, abrazarte, acariciarte. Me casaría contigo sin pensármelo dos veces. – Sus manos se juntaron, y Thranduil agachó la cabeza para apoyar su frente sobre la de ella. Sus narices se rozaban la una a la otra, y sus bocas estaban muy juntas. – Todo lo que te dije en la carta era verdad, todo. Si con sólo pensar en tu nombre, tu imagen se me viene sola a la cabeza, y siento tantas cosas en mi interior que creo que me puede dar un infarto. Helena… - sus rostros se aproximaron algo más, mientras que sus cuerpos llegaron a encajar perfectamente el uno con el otro. – Helena…

La preciosa enana, la mujer más bella sobre la faz de la tierra, fue la que terminó de acortar las distancias, e hizo que sus labios se unieran. Thranduil volvió a sentir esa explosión de adrenalina en su interior, y le correspondió con ganas. Sus labios empezaron a moverse, mientras que sus manos se dirigían hacia las caras ajenas. Helena repartió suaves besos sobre las comisuras de su bosa, haciéndolo el elfo más feliz del mundo. Thranduil intentó atrapar de nuevo sus labios entre los suyos, para marcar también él el ritmo. Sus manos volvieron a dirigirse hacia su cintura, atrayéndola aún más hacia él.

Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, sus labios hinchados, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Se deseaban el uno al otro. Thranduil depositó un beso sobre su labio inferior, e introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca entreabierta. Pronto se encontró con la de ella, y comenzó a moverla lentamente. Ella pilló el ritmo pronto, mientras acariciaba su torso profundamente. Sus labios se movían al mismo son, sus lenguas se acariciaban la una a la otra; y Thranduil sentía una incontrolable excitación mientras las manos su amada le recorrían el pecho.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero finalmente se separaron. El elfo se sintió vacío, mientras miraba con amor el dulce rostro de su amor.

-¿Me vas a decir que esto está mal?

-No te diría eso ahora ni loco.

Helena sonrió, y Thranduil sintió la necesidad de besarla de nuevo. Volvieron a juntar sus labios, y ella presionó su lengua contra ellos. Thranduil sonrió divertido ante la impaciencia de la princesa. Entonces, recordó el deseo que había sentido durante su estancia en Erebor.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche. Duerme conmigo. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

-¿En serio? – le preguntó la enana, sonriéndole.

-Yo no suelo bromear. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

-Lo cierto es que en mi cuarto hace mucho frío.

Thranduil rió ante la excusa de su ¨pareja¨, y la condujo hacia su alcoba de las manos. Ambos se besaban dulcemente durante el camino, y en cuanto llegaron a la habitación contigua, ahondaron el beso mientras que Thranduil se sentaba en la cama y Helena se posicionaba encima. El elfo se preocupó de que su querida notara la virilidad creciente entre sus piernas, pero al parecer a ella no le molestó, porque simplemente se dejó caer sobre él, abandonándose a sus brazos. Su beso se profundizó aún más, tornándose apasionado, quitándoles el aire. Finalmente, se vieron en la necesidad de acabarlo. Ambos se sonrieron, y Thranduil le besó la frente a la mujer que ahora mismo era dueña de él mismo.

Estuvieron compartiendo besos y caricias durante mucho tiempo, hasta que las velas de la habitación se hubieron consumido. Después se tumbaron el uno al lado del otro, y estuvieron hablando sobre muchas cosas. Fue entonces cuando Helena se dio cuenta de lo preciosa que era la habitación, y en especial la cama. Tenía un dosel, el cual Thranduil corrió porque hacía bastante frío, y que los hacía sentirse aún más ajenos al mundo exterior.

Helena le contó sus inseguridades, sus miedos, sus complejos, y se dio cuenta de lo débil que en verdad era por dentro. Le habló de su primo, y de sus ensoñaciones románticas que nadie más entendía. Le habló del odio que sentía hacia mucha gente de su edad, hacia las mujeres como Ella, hacia los hombres como el rey Brand, hacia la expresión ¨liarse con alguien¨… Y a su miedo de no encontrar nunca a nadie que la entendiera, que la quisiera por lo que verdaderamente era, que le respetara ir lentamente en una relación, para aprovechar todo instante y gesto y sentirse segura… Y se dio cuenta de que esos miedos se habían acabado esa noche. Se había ¨liado¨ con alguien; para ella, se había besado con alguien, dulce y apasionadamente, demostrando y sintiendo un amor tan real y verdadero como ella misma.

Él, por su parte, le habló de otras cosas, pero esas eran ya palabras mayores. Le habló de su hijo, de su anterior esposa, de sus responsabilidades, y de sus muchos miedos; y Helena se dio cuenta de lo débil que él también era por dentro.

Así, se mostraron sus miedos, sus debilidades; se mostraron tal y como eran. Y ante cualquier posibilidad de dudar el uno del otro, se quisieron aún más. Ya era muy tarde, o mejor dicho, muy temprano, cuando comenzaron a sentir el sueño visitándolos. Se besaron de nuevo, primero muy profundamente, y poco a poco fueron perdiendo intensidad. Se durmieron abrazados, mientras sus labios se juntaban y separaban en pequeños besos. ¿Quién fue el primero en caer rendido? Ninguno lo supo. Sólo supieron que a la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron el uno al lado del otro.


	19. Ensueños

**Capítulo 19: Ensueños.**

La luz de los primeros rayos del sol entró por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, que daba al exterior de la cueva. Thranduil abrió los ojos, lentamente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía tan descansado. En verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto, ya que los elfos no tenían la necesidad de hacerlo; simplemente, cerraba los ojos y dejaba la mente en blanco, mientras su cuerpo descansaba sobre la cama. Pero esa noche había dormido; incluso había soñado, aunque no recordaba bien el qué.

Además, se sentía feliz, realizado, y no sabía por qué. Hasta que su mente empezó a ser consciente de la realidad.

No estaba solo en la cama. Sus brazos abrazaban algo, o a alguien. Y ese alguien estaba muy cerca de él mismo, podía sentir su respiración. _¨Naîme¨ _fue lo primero que pensó. Pero no podía ser, hacía muchos años que su esposa no estaba con él. Y entonces, se acordó.

Parpadeó para que sus ojos se aclararan y así poder estar seguro de lo que veía. Y, en efecto, allí estaba, la princesa Helena. Dormía muy pegada a él, hecha un ovillo, con la cabeza encajada en el hueco de su cuello, y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Y sonreía, lo que le hizo suponer a Thranduil que ya mismo se despertaría también. ¿Por qué sonreiría? ¿Estaría soñando con él?

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su cerebro, provocándole un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Recordó sus manos recorriendo su pecho y su torso, y las de él recorriendo su cintura y sus caderas. Y recordó sus labios, sus dientes, su boca.

Deseó poder despertarla con un beso, pero era mejor dejarla dormir un rato más. Así, podría pensar bien sobre lo que pasó, y sobre lo que sentía ahora mismo. ¿Sentía culpa, remordimientos? No; maldita sea, no. Sólo sentía amor hacia ese rostro, hacia ese cuerpo. La atrajo un poco más hacia sí, y le aspiró el aroma del pelo. Comenzó a pasarle la mano por la espalda, sintiendo el suave tacto del camisón.

Entonces, sintió que su acompañante apretaba un poco más los brazos en torno a él, y cómo su respiración se volvía menos pausada. Se había despertado, pero ni se movió, no habló, ni abrió los ojos. Thranduil supuso que se estaría haciendo la dormida, tal vez porque le daría vergüenza encontrarse ahí. Él sonrió y tampoco hizo nada; no sabía muy bien qué era lo que iba a decirle.

Así se quedaron, tal vez quince minutos, hasta que la luz iluminó del todo la habitación y resultó estúpido seguir haciéndose los dormidos. Entonces, el rey sintió unos suaves labios repartiendo delicados besos por su cuello, y cada vez que se posaban en un lado distinto, Thranduil sentía un incontrolable cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo. La abrazó aún más, y le besó la frente. De ahí bajó a su nariz, y, finalmente, le dio el tercer beso en sus labios. Fue tan dulce y delicado que él mismo sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante ese suave roce. Cuando se separaron, ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, sonriendo.

-Buenos días – le dijo Thranduil, rozándole la mejilla.

-Buenos días – le respondió ella, besando su mano.

Como no estaban muy seguros de qué debían decirse, y en verdad no estaban seguros de si era mejor hablar o callar, volvieron a besarse, esta vez más pausadamente, sintiendo cada movimiento y cada roce. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaban otra vez sin aire, bebiendo el uno del otro como si les fuera la vida en ello. Finalmente, se vieron obligados a separarse. Se abrazaron muy fuertemente, y cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

-No quiero irme – dijo la princesa. – Quiero quedarme aquí.

-Aún tenemos un día para estar juntos – le dijo Thranduil, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-No me refería a eso. Me refería a que no me quiero mover de esta cama, nunca.

Thranduil sonrió, emocionado por lo que le acababa de decir. Se separó de ella, y le cogió las manos, para poder mirarla a la cara. Esperaba que ella lo viera igual de bello que él la veía a ella. Acarició su mano, mientras sus frentes se juntaban y ella le tocaba el rostro con cuidado.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero – le dijo ella, haciendo que su corazón estallara de alegría.

-¿De verdad me quieres? – le preguntó el Rey Elfo.

-Claro que sí. ¿No te lo he demostrado ya?

-Es que… nadie me decía eso en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera mi hijo. – Los ojos de su amada se tornaron tristes al escuchar esta afirmación. – Claro, que yo tampoco se lo he dicho a mucha gente en muchos años.

-¿Y a mí? ¿Me quieres?

-¿Que si te quiero? – le preguntó él, sonriendo y acortando distancias entre ambos. - ¿De veras me lo preguntas?

-Sólo dímelo – le dijo Helena, riendo, posando sus manos sobre su musculoso pecho.

-Te quiero. – La besó tiernamente. – Te amo. – Ahondó un poco el beso. – _Le melin._ – La besó con toda la pasión del mundo. – Y no sé cómo se dice en _Kuzhdhul,_ porque si no te lo diría.

La princesa rió de nuevo, con esa encantadora sonrisa que podría parar el mundo, y lo volvió a abrazar. -¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora?

-No lo sé – le dijo él. – Sólo sé que esta noche quiero volver a pasarla contigo.

-Thranduil – lo llamó por su nombre, por primera vez. – Es sólo por saberlo, nada más. ¿Es cierto que te casarías conmigo, si pudieras?

-Te prometo que es cierto. Me encantaría… unirme a ti en matrimonio – se paró a tiempo, ya que había estado a punto de decirle otra cosa; tampoco quería avergonzar a la pobre.

Ella posó sus labios de nuevo sobre su cuello, y succionó un poco esa parte con su lengua. Thranduil reprimió un gemido, abriendo mucho los ojos. Después de eso, la princesa volvió a posar sus labios sobre el hueco de su túnica, que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de su pecho.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? – le preguntó, mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación que le producían sus labios al rozar su piel.

-Enamorarme como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

-Creo que fuiste tú la que me enamoraste a mí.

-Discrepo en eso – le dijo ella, besando ahora su mandíbula.

-Helena… - dijo, con los ojos cerrados, pero unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron el momento tan íntimo que estaban compartiendo. Ambos se miraron. La reunión. Se les había pasado la hora.

-Di que has llegado antes que ellos.

-¿Qué? ¡No va a colar! ¡Estoy en camisón! – los golpes se repitieron más insistentemente.

-¿Se te ocurre otra cosa? Ponte la bata.

-La bata es igual que el camisón. No va a disimular. ¡Y a saber dónde está! – no recordaba habérsela quitado anoche; seguramente se le habría caído.

-¡Está bien! Quédate aquí, y yo los distraeré un momento. Entonces aprovecha para cambiarte – se dio la vuelta para irse, pero cuando estaba en la puerta de la habitación volvió a la cama y le dio un breve beso de despedida. – Nos veremos de nuevo esta noche, si quieres.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Helena se tiró en la cama, literalmente riendo de felicidad.

Thranduil salió a la habitación contigua, y se aclaró la garganta. – Adelante.

Para cuando los otros dos invitados llegaron a la habitación, él ya era de nuevo el Rey Elfo, orgulloso, frío y serio.

-¿Por qué tardabais tanto? – preguntó Ella, levantando una ceja.

-Me estaba dando un baño. ¿Y la princesa Helena?

-No lo sabemos – dijo Gaile. – Hemos llamado a su habitación, pero no respondía. Hemos abierto la puerta por si tenía algún problema, pero no estaba ahí adentro.

-Tal vez se haya despertado pronto y haya salido a buscarme. Me he ausentado un momento esta mañana, y no estaba en mi alcoba. Acompañadme, a ver dónde puede estar.

Thranduil se aseguró de hacer mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta para que la enana con la que había dormido supiera que podía salir ya.

Helena bajó de la cama en cuanto oyó el portazo, y salió de la habitación de Thranduil. Se paró un momento para mirar otra vez la alcoba en la que habían pasado esa increíble noche. Era preciosa. Los muebles estaban tallados en madera, y había velas por toda la habitación. Miró la cama en la que Thranduil y ella habían pasado la noche. Sentía la boca seca de tanto besarse con él. Era tan hermoso, tan bello… Mil veces más que su primo. Había podido palpar su cuerpo a través de su túnica. Era musculoso, y fuerte. Se enrojeció al recordar el bulto que había sentido en su entrepierna al echarse encima de él; aunque pensó que no tendría que sentirse tan avergonzada, ya que ella también se había excitado mucho cuando la había acariciado con sus suaves manos, y cuando sus lenguas habían luchado la una contra la otra con fervor. Movió la cabeza para alejar esas ensoñaciones, y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.

Graella se despertó esa mañana con unos dulces labios besándole el cuello.

-Buenos días, amor mío – le dijo Thorin, con voz seductora.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, con un bostezo. - ¿No deberías estar ya levantado?

-Hoy no. Me he tomado el día libre. – La besó lentamente, acariciándole la cintura. – Feliz aniversario.

Graella se acordó entonces, y lo correspondió con ganas. – Feliz aniversario, amor mío. ¿Y Frerin?

-Le he dicho a mi hermana que se encargue de él hoy. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el reino, por el exterior y por donde tú quieras, y por la noche tengo reservada la cena más romántica del mundo entero. Hasta entonces, tenemos toda la mañana para estar juntos.

Se besaron apasionadamente, hasta que Thorin bajó la boca a su cuello y comenzó a morderlo con cuidado, mientras que Graella desataba la camisa de dormir de su marido. – Hoy hace 77 años que nos casamos.

-Y 82 que nos conocimos – recordó él, mientras le besaba ahora los hombros.

-Estabas tan guapo entonces…

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó el otro, levantando a cabeza.

-Y ahora también – rió ella, instándole a que continuase con su labor. – Pero entonces me parecías la persona más bella del mundo entero.

-¿Y ahora no?

-¡Thorin! – rió la mujer de su vida, que ya había terminado de quitarle la camisa.

-Tú sí que eres bella – le dijo, bajando aún más los labios hasta sus clavículas. – Preciosa…

-Thorin, mi amor – ella le besó el pecho, pasando las manos por sus abdominales. – Te quiero más que a mí misma.

-¿Cómo crees que estará Helena? – preguntó su esposo.

Graella se quedó parada. – Bien, cariño. No me preguntes por qué, pero creo que estará bien.

Justo cuando salía de su habitación, ya con la camisa y los pantalones, se topó de bruces con sus otros tres acompañantes.

-Alteza – Le dijo Thranduil, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. – Os estábamos buscando. ¿Dónde estabais?

-Me desperté pronto y fui a buscaros, pero no estabais en vuestro cuarto; por lo que decidí darme una vuelta – esperó haber fingido tan bien como él.

-Nos habíais pegado un buen susto –dijo el bueno de Gaile.

-Bueno, vayamos a mi habitación. Encargaré el desayuno.

Comieron huevos con panceta, así como tostadas con mermelada, y hablaron del tema del pescado. Finalmente, decidieron ir pagando a Esgaroth plazo a plazo el dinero debido, y así la pequeña aldea se recuperaría de la pérdida de este alimento que les proporcionaba tantos ingresos.

Thranduil también les dijo que ese día saldrían al bosque para analizar los posibles daños que se podrían ocasionar. Justo cuando todos se levantaban, la maldita princesa de Valle se dio cuenta de algo en lo que nadie había reparado.

-¿Qué hace esa bata en el suelo?

Thranduil y Helena se miraron, y dirigieron la vista hacia abajo. Allí, en un rincón, estaba la bata de la enana.

-Es mía – dijo Thranduil. – Se me ha debido caer.

-¿Vuestra? Parece muy pequeña.

-Era de mi madre. Un recuerdo que me queda de ella. Ahora, ¿podemos salir? Podéis daros un baño o prepararos para ir afuera.

-Seguro que la princesa Helena se maquilla para salir al bosque – dijo Ella, riendo.

-Si lo hiciera, no sería vuestro problema. ¿Os sentís superior burlándoos de mí?

-Y tú, ¿te sientes superior siendo tan correctamente educada?

-Yo no me creo superior a nadie. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en mi vida que compararme y meterme con los demás. Os lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿os creéis superior burlándoos de mí? Porque no me explico qué os he hecho para que me odiéis tanto.

-Dejarme en evidencia ayer, y hablar por mí.

-Con todo el respeto, la única que os dejasteis en evidencia fuisteis vos misma – dijo el Gobernador. – Os pusisteis a chillar como una loca por una tontería, y la princesa Helena sólo intentó ponerse del lado del guardia, porque se avergonzaba de haber llegado al lado vuestra.

-¿Cómo…? – Ella se había quedado claramente con la boca abierta. - ¿¡Esa imbécil, que no sirve para nada!? ¿Avergonzarse de mí? ¡Yo me debería de avergonzar de ella! ¡Su reino se debería de avergonzar de ella! Pero claro, como hace lo que todos ven correcto, le gusta a todo el mundo.

Thranduil tuvo que aguantar las ganas de pegarle un tortazo a esa mujer. – La princesa Helena es como es, al igual que vos sois como sois. La diferencia es que ella es respetuosa, y no se mete con los que no opinan o actúan como ella. Es inteligente, muy inteligente, seguramente mucho más que vos. Y hace todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás, por hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Y lo que consiga en su vida lo conseguirá por sí misma. En cambio, vos no sabéis hacer otra cosa que mirar por vos misma. Se os nota a una legua de distancia. Así que pensáoslo bien antes de volver a meteros con ella, porque os juro por lo más sagrado que saldréis por patas de este palacio y de este reino. A ver cómo le explicáis a vuestro pueblo por qué el rey Thranduil os echó de sus dominios.

Ella se puso muy roja, y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. Salió rápido por la puerta antes de que los demás pudieran ver su reacción ante las palabras de Thranduil.

-Tal vez os habéis pasado un poco – dijo Gaile, que jamás había visto así a la princesa.

-No, no me he pasado. Conozco a la gente así. No pasa nada si es ella la que llora por una vez.

-Tal vez no haya llorado solo una vez – dijo Helena, que también se sentía algo culpable.

-Si tiene algún problema que la haga comportarse así, no es excusa. Todos tenemos problemas, y no los pagamos con los demás. No tenía derecho a hablarte así.

-Tenéis razón – dijo Gaile. – Esa mujer siempre ha sido muy impertinente. Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien le parase los pies. Bueno, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo para salir al bosque, si me disculpáis.

Helena subió detrás del hombre las escaleras, pero una mano la agarró suavemente del brazo, impidiéndole seguir.

-Tú vales mil veces más que ella, Helena – le dijo Thanduil al oído, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Eso ya lo sé – dijo ella, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Gracias. Te quiero. – Cuando Thranduil se quedó solo en la habitación, se tocó la mejilla en la que le había besado. Esa era la mejilla que el fuego del dragón le había destrozado milenios atrás.

Thorin fue a la salita para buscar el abrigo, ya que fuera hacía mucho frío. Allí, sentado en el sofá, estaba el anciano Bilbo Bolsón.

-Hombre, Thorin, amigo. ¿Vas a salir con el frío que hace?

-Voy salir con mi señora a dar un paseo. Hoy es nuestro aniversario.

-Am. Comprendo. Un día especial, entonces.

-Sí, sí que lo es. Bilbo – dijo, acercándose a él. - ¿Estás bien aquí? ¿Te sientes… solo?

-¿Solo? A veces. Algunas veces tengo compañía, otras simplemente me siento en algún lado a descansar. Pero a todas horas añoro a mi sobrino, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Lo adopté cuando sólo era un niño.

-Ojalá pudiera pasar más tiempo contigo, viejo amigo. Recordando viejos tiempos.

-Eso sólo me entristecería más.

-Pues pensando en el futuro.

-¿Futuro? ¿Qué futuro? – rió el hobbit. – El mío ya se está agotando.

-No digas eso. Tienes 121 años, y hasta ahora has estado genial.

-Hasta ahora. Tú lo has dicho. Pero cada vez me debilito más, y más rápidamente. (…)Qué curiosa es la vida. Puedes pasarte todos tus años viajando, luchando, leyendo, riendo, jugándote el pellejo incluso, y a la hora de la verdad, te das cuenta de que eso importa poco. De que una sola persona, que no eres tú, puede hacer que desees morir… y que, aun así, sigas luchando por vivir, porque te preocupas más por ella que por ti mismo.

Thorin se imaginó que su amigo sentiría por su sobrino algo muy parecido a lo que él sentía por sus hijos. Mataría por ellos, moriría por ellos… y también intentaría sobrevivir, seguir luchando contra la vida y contra la muerte, para procurar su bienestar. Y sobrevivir podría resultar mucho peor que morir.

-Él volverá – le dijo, tocándole el hombro. – Ya lo verás.

Bilbo lo miró con una triste sonrisa. – No prometas cosas que no sabes si se cumplirán.

Una voz de fondo los sobresaltó. – Anda, ve, que parece que tu esposa te está buscando. No la hagas esperar más.

Thorin apretó más fuertemente el hombro de su amigo, y salió de la habitación. Cuando se quedó solo, Bilbo cerró los ojos y le dio una calada a su pipa. – Frodo, Frodo; ¿dónde estarás?

El enano se sentó en una roca para poder descansar un momento. Llevaban todo el día corriendo sin parar, y necesitaba tomar aire y reponer fuerzas. No sabía cómo sus compañeros podían ir tan rápido sin cansarse. Estaba anocheciendo, pero sabía que no podían dormir. Debían continuar con su búsqueda.

Miró hacia el agua cristalina de un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por ahí cerca. Sus ojos se empañaron al recordar el pacífico jardín que existía en su reino. Si fracasaban en su misión, si el hobbit no conseguía tirar el anillo al Monte del Destino, toda la Tierra Media ardería, y ya no habría agua, ni árboles, ni animales. Sólo fuego y ceniza. Pero eso no iba a pasar; por las barbas de Durin que eso no iba a pasar.

-¿Estás cansado? – preguntó una suave voz a su lado.

-No más que tú. En tu vida inmortal verás a un enano cansado.

Legolas sonrió para sí. – Aun así, te aconsejaría que te relajaras un rato. Aún nos queda mucho por recorrer hasta alcanzar a los Uruks – Hai.

Gimli farfulló algo en su idioma para que el maldito elfo no lo entendiera. - ¿Crees que conseguiremos salvar a los medianos?

-Eso espero. Si no, todo esto habrá sido en vano.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al horizonte. - ¿Echas de menos tu hogar?

Legolas miró a Gimli con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Me lo preguntas en serio?

-Claro. ¿Por qué?

-Nunca habíamos tenido una conversación tan íntima los dos.

-Lo sé. Pero ahora necesito desahogarme con alguien.

-¿Echas en falta tu reino?

-Mucho. Y me siento muy culpable. Mi padre me pidió por favor que no me embarcase en esta misión, y yo lo hice. Pero por la que peor me siento es por mi madre. La pobre lo tiene que estar pasando fatal. Y mi padre tiene que tener unos remordimientos enormes.

-Ya, yo también me siento mal por no haberle dicho nada a mi padre. Lo último que me dijo antes de irme, fue que no cometiera locuras. Me pidió que volviera pronto. Ahora, ni siquiera sé si voy a volver.

-Supongo que somos uso excelentes guerreros, pero unos pésimos hijos. Dime, ¿tienes más familia?

-No, lo cierto es que sólo tengo a mi padre – Legolas se dio cuenta entonces de lo sólo que en verdad estaba en el mundo.

-¿No tenéis una amada?

-Me enamoré de una elfa, pero la cosa no salió muy bien. Tengo buenos amigos allí, pero me siento raro; no es mi lugar. La vida en el Bosque es demasiado… monótona, férrea, estricta. No me gusta. Aún busco mi lugar en el mundo.

-¿Y tu madre? ¿Partió hacia ese lugar al que vais los elfos en barco?

-Mi madre murió, cuando yo era muy pequeño. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella.

-¿Ah, sí? – Gimli abrió mucho los ojos y se puso colorado. Era evidente que había metido la pata.

-Sí.

-No lo sabía. Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella, ya te lo he dicho.

Un espeso silencio se hizo entre ambos.

-Me siento muy solo – dijo Legolas. – No tengo a nadie en el mundo a quien pueda considerar familia, aparte de mi padre; y mi relación con él se ha ido enfriando, igualmente. Y tampoco tengo verdaderos amigos.

-Nos tienes a nosotros – dijo Gimli. Legolas, muy sorprendido, lo miró fijamente, pero el enano giró la cabeza y farfulló de nuevo – En fin, pongámonos en marcha ya. ¡Qué rápido os cansáis los elfos!

Brand afilaba su espada con pesadez; en verdad, el arma estaba ya más que afilada, pero necesitaba distraerse con algo. Se pasaba el día yendo de un lado para otro, vagando por el palacio. No sabía qué hacer con su vida. Pasara por donde pasara, siempre escuchaba las voces de su familia riendo, ya fueran imaginarias o reales. Y él se sentía tan solo….

Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Dejó la espada sobre la mesa, y giró el pomo.

-¡Abuelito! – escuchó, y de repente sintió unos bazos abrazándole la cintura.

-¡Aenin! – gritó Brand, mientras cogía a su nietecita en brazos y la llenaba de besos. - ¡Mi niña! ¡Oh, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos! ¿Cómo has…?

Enfrente, parada ante la puerta, estaba su nuera, Álica, que entró rápidamente en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. – No hemos estado aquí, ¿entendido?

Las siguientes horas fueron las más felices de Brand en meses. Jugó con Aenin como no lo había hecho nunca, la cogió en brazos y le dio vueltas, y la besó tantas veces que al final la pequeña se tuvo que separar de él, llamándolo pesado.

Cuando se hizo tarde, Álica le dijo que era hora de irse. – Vamos, cariño, te tienes que bañar y cenar. Mañana tienes clases, ¿recuerdas?

Entre quejas, consiguió que la niña le hiciera caso. - ¿Volveremos a ver al abuelo otra vez?

-Tal vez, pero no le digas nada de esto a nadie, ¿entendido? O no volveremos hasta dentro de mucho.

-Álica, yo… no sabes lo que te agradezco esto. Es lo mejor que nadie ha hecho nunca por mí. Gracias.

-No hay de qué. De todas formas, no lo he hecho por ti, sino por mi hija. No te creas que te tengo en más estima que tus hijos o que Nina, Brand.

-No, pero aun así, he de darte las gracias. ¿Cómo vas con el embarazo?

Álica rió, lo que sorprendió a su suegro. – Oh, venga, Brand, no me hagas reír. Tú nunca te has preocupado por mí. Siempre te he caído mal.

Álica cogió a la niña de la mano, y ambas se alejaron por el pasillo.

-Pero las personas podemos cambiar… - dijo Brand en voz baja.

Ya era de noche cuando el rey y los otros tres invitados volvieron al palacio. Thranduil los volvió a invitar a cenar a su habitación, esta vez sin incidentes de ningún tipo. Cuando acabaron, se levantaron y el Rey Elfo les dijo que podrían ir a descansar ya si querían. Él, por su lado, iría a pasear por la parte trasera del palacio, que daba al exterior. Helena pilló la indirecta al momento.

Subió a su habitación y se miró en el espejo. No se había traído más ropa que la que llevaba puesta, así que se aseguró de que los pantalones y la camisa realzaran bien su figura. ¿Se fijaría Thranduil en su cuerpo? Esperaba que sí, ya que ella se fijaba en el suyo, y mucho. Lo que daría por verlo sólo en camisa y pantalón, y sin esa túnica tan larga que le tapaba hasta los tobillos.

Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba bastante presentable, salió de su cuarto y subió las escaleras. Sabía dónde estaba el lugar en el que se iban a encontrar, porque Thranduil los había llevado allí esa mañana; y también sabía que era uno de los pocos lugares del palacio en el que no había guardias. Su amado había pensado en todo.

¨Su amado¨… sonaba tan bien… Se sentía locamente enamorada de él, y su corazón estallaba de felicidad al pensar que él se sentía igual por ella. Sabía que mañana, cuando tuviera que irse, se moriría de pena; pero esa noche la iba a aprovechar bien. No quería ir muy deprisa, quería experimentarlo todo lentamente, disfrutando de cada sentimiento, de cada sensación. Pero ahora sólo pensaba en besarlo de nuevo, y en pasar las manos por su cuerpo. También quería hablar con él, saber más acerca suya, abrirle su corazón… Sentía que era una de las pocas personas que la entendían verdaderamente.

Cuando llegó al exterior, sintió el frío aire de la noche penetrar por entre su fina camisa, y se tapó los brazos instintivamente. El río Rápido pasaba justo al lado del palacio, y a sus orillas crecía una frondosa vegetación. Donde ella estaba situada, había multitud de árboles frutales, así como un camino pavimentado por el que se podía pasear. Al final había un mirador por el que se observaba el bosque entero; bueno, la parte del bosque que no estaba enferma.

Alrededor de Helena, aparecieron varias lucecitas, y ella creyó en un principio que eran luciérnagas; pero eran demasiado grandes. Eran una especie de insectos, de varios colores, y del tamaño de un murciélago; pero no se parecían en nada a un murciélago. Tenían cola, antenas, y unas extremidades que se asemejaban a dos brazos y dos piernas. En verdad, se parecían a las hadas de las leyendas. Cuando Helena alzó un brazo para tocar a uno de esos seres, todos salieron volando, trazando vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo. La princesa rió, divertida.

-Son limníades – dijo una voz detrás de ella, que le puso los pelos de punta. – Son bonitas, pero traviesas. Yo que tú no entablaría demasiada confianza con ellas.

-Pensaba que no existían – Helena sabía que las limníades eran una especie de hadas a las que les encantaban los dulces, y que podían llegar a ser muy traviesas y pesadas para conseguir un fin.

-Existen. Una vez poblaron la Tierra Media. Pero desde que los hombres y los enanos llegaron, tuvieron que esconderse por su propio bien entre nosotros. No te lo tomes a mal, no quería…

-No, tienes razón. No somos muy empáticos con todo lo que consideramos inferior a nosotros.

-Los elfos, en realidad, tampoco lo somos a veces.

Helena se dio la vuelta, y miró sonriendo a la persona que le había robado el corazón…y también parte de la razón. Llevaba una túnica plateada ahora; se había cambiado para verla. Estaba guapísimo. Además, se había quitado el manto real que siempre llevaba, por lo que ahora parecía una persona mucho más cercana a ella. Sin embargo, no se arrepintió de no haberse puesto un vestido, ya que los ojos del rey, que la estaban mirando a su rostro con un brillo especial, pronto bajaron a su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón se disparase a mil por hora.

-¿No vas a besarme? – le preguntó ella, divertida.

-¿Y si no es mi deseo? – le preguntó él, mirando aun su figura.

-No me lo creo.

Thranduil subió la mirada, y se puso serio de repente. – Crees bien – antes de darse cuenta, se estaban besando con un fervor y una desesperación terribles, acariciándose tan apasionadamente que Helena sintió que podría derretirse a su tacto. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, y estuvieron minutos enteros así, luchando contra la necesidad de respirar, sintiéndose el uno al otro como si se necesitaran para sobrevivir.

Poco a poco, los besos fueron perdiendo potencia, y las caricias se transformaron en roces. Una hora después, Helena tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su amante, mientras que él le acariciaba el cabello.

-Te amo – le dijo en voz baja.

Thranduil le correspondió con un beso en la frente. – Y yo a ti, amor mío.

La enana abrazó con fuerza al elfo, en cuanto oyó cómo la había llamado. De veras que sentía algo especial por ella…

-Por cierto, ¨te amo¨ en _Kuzhdhul _es ¨_men lananubukhs menu¨._

Sintió el pecho del elfo sacudirse con una carcajada. - ¿He de decirte todo eso?

-Es broma. Con que me lo digas en el idioma normal, me basta – dijo ella, acurrucándose sobre él.

Sin embargo, sintió cómo los labios de su amado rozaban su oreja, haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera su cuerpo. - _¨Men lananubukhs menu¨. _

Entre la emoción que le produjeron estas palabras y la excitación de sentir sus cálidos labios sobre su piel, volvió a besarlo, y él le correspondió con fervor. Mientras sus bocas se separaban y se volvían a unir, Helena le acarició el cuello con cariño, y después volvió a posar su boca sobre él. Esta vez, succionó más fuertemente su cuello, provocando que un pequeño gemido escapara de la boca del elfo. - ¿Prefieres cuando sólo te beso en el cuello, o cuando hago esto? – le preguntó.

-Me gustan las dos cosas, siempre que sean tus labios los que se posen sobre mi piel.

Helena lo abrazó, y él la incorporó para mirarla a los ojos. – Y tú, ¿prefieres cuando te beso con ternura, o con pasión?

-Se me ha olvidado ya cómo me besas con ternura – dijo ella, sonriéndole.

-Eso no puede ser. Deja que te lo recuerde – ambos cerraron los ojos, y disfrutaron de la sensación que les produjeron sus labios al rozarse; se movían lentamente, mientras se acariciaban la cara. A Helena le gustaba, le encantaba, tanto que no pudo aguantar ese cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago y profundizó el beso. Sin embargo, su compañero no se quejó.

-Me gusta más cuando nos besamos con ternura; pero es una sensación demasiado placentera.

Thranduil le sonrió. – No sabes lo que me alegra oírte decir eso. A todo el mundo le gusta un beso profundo, pero sólo te puede gustar un beso suave si estás enamorado de alguien.

-Entonces yo estoy locamente enamorada de ti – le dijo, volviendo a besarlo. Su mente rememoró la noche en el jardín de Erebor, cuando se habían besado por primera vez; recordó el amor reflejado en la cara de Thranduil al mirarla.

-Es tarde ya – dijo el elfo. – Y debes tener algo de frío.

-No tengo frío – en verdad, en sus brazos lo único que sentía era calor.

-Pero en la cama estaremos más cómodos.

-Eso no te lo discuto.

Thranduil se levantó de inmediato, y sujetó de los brazos a Helena para ayudarla. Ambos se quedaron así, de pie, rodeados de los brazos del otro, mirándose a los ojos. Sus rostros se fueron aproximando poco a poco, hasta unirse de nuevo. No hicieron ningún movimiento, no movieron sus labios, ni sus lenguas. Sólo se quedaron así, quietos, inmóviles, con sus bocas entreabiertas, en un beso que los unió como ningún otro.

Horas más tarde, Thranduil seguía sin poder dormir. ¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora? Estaban mucho peor que al principio. En sólo dos días, habían llegado a unirse mucho más. La culpa volvió a invadirlo de nuevo. Todo esto era una locura; ¿de veras estaba pasando? Era como un sueño, un sueño demasiado surrealista. ¿Despertaría mañana como si nada hubiera pasado? No, tampoco quería eso. De ninguna de las maneras.

Entonces, sintió una suave mano sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó una preciosa voz al oído izquierdo.

Thranduil volvió la cabeza hacia ese lado de la cama. – Pensaba que estabas dormida.

-No puedo conciliar el sueño – le respondió ella, besándolo en la mejilla. - ¿Y tú? Estás preocupado por algo.

-Pienso en lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora. Han sido dos días maravillosos, pero mañana te marchas, y volveremos a la situación anterior.

Helena posó la cabeza sobre su hombro, acariciándole más lentamente la parte del pecho descubierta. Ambos se habían cambiado antes de volver a encontrarse en su alcoba: ella se había puesto el camisón, y él se había puesto su camisola de dormir (que en verdad no se diferenciaba tanto de sus otras túnicas).

-Yo tampoco sé que es lo que vamos a hacer. Tal vez lo mejor sea seguir con lo que hemos estado haciendo a partir de ahora.

-¿El qué?

-Dejarnos llevar. Ver adónde nos lleva el destino, o el azar.

-No soy una persona que suela dejarse llevar.

-Yo tampoco. Pero lo hemos estado haciendo, y aquí estamos. No sé si está bien o mal, pero no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo.

-Yo tampoco. No te haces a la idea de lo que te quiero – dijo, estrechándola en un cálido abrazo. – Helena, todo lo que puse en la carta, todo, era verdad. Vales muchísimo, no dejes que nadie te subestime. No hay muchas personas como tú en este mundo.

-Sí que las hay, pero hacen poco ruido.

-Sólo quiero que sepas… que no necesitas de nadie para ser feliz. Ni siquiera a mí. Eres impresionante, y estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas. Y yo no quiero ser un impedimento en tu vida. En la primera en la que debes pensar es en ti misma.

Helena se sintió muy mal al escuchar esto, ya que ella sólo había pensado en sí misma sobre su relación con Thranduil, y no se había parado a pensar en cómo le podría repercutir al elfo en su vida.

-Todo eso ya lo sé, de veras. Pero es que… nadie me ha amado nunca. Lo necesitaba. No puedo ser una isla, necesito vivir con más personas a mi alrededor.

-Hay muchas personas a tu alrededor que te quieren, Helena.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo – le respondió ella, con una sonrisa triste. – Tú has sido la única persona que me ha amado jamás.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Sí, sí que lo sé. Nunca le he gustado a nadie.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó Thranduil, incorporándose. - ¿Por qué te infravaloras tanto?

-No me infravaloro, sólo digo algo que es cierto.

-Tal vez es que nadie ha sabido apreciarte nunca en ese sentido. Tal vez es que no habías conocido a la persona adecuada.

-¡Pues de eso estoy hablando! Pero, por una razón u otra, el caso es que tú eres la única persona que me ha amado nunca; y también eres una de las pocas que me quiere y me respeta completamente por lo que soy, no por cómo soy.

-Creo que hay mucha gente que te respeta por lo que eres. Y, en cuanto a lo otro… mira, si te refieres a tu primo, ya te he dicho lo que pienso de él. Tiene una venda sobre los ojos, o algo así. Pero algún día la soltará. Y ese día…

-¿Qué? ¿Ese día qué?

-No quiero repercutir en tu vida. Si alguna vez se diera cuenta de la mujer que tiene delante, podrías responderle lo que quisieras. Pero deberías decirle que no. Y no te lo digo por mí, en serio; te lo digo por ti, porque no te merece. Ha tenido muchas oportunidades en su vida para darse cuenta.

Thranduil sintió cómo Helena le cogía la barbilla y lo obligaba a mirar hacia arriba.

-Thranduil, ¿tú crees de veras que ahora estoy pensando en mi primo? Me enamoré de él, sí; pero es que a ti te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. No sabes todo lo que siento por ti.

Thranduil le cogió la mano suavemente y se la llevó a los labios. – Lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Te amo como a nadie, Helena. Y mañana será el peor día de mi vida, cuando te vea partir.

-No pensemos en eso ahora, por favor. Sólo quiero dormir a tu lado, entre tus brazos.

Una media hora más tarde, ambos dormían abrazados el uno al otro.


	20. Muchos líos

**Capítulo 20: Muchos líos.**

Helena se despertó esa mañana feliz, sabiendo qué era lo que le esperaba al abrir los ojos. Primero, disfrutó de la sensación de una mano llena de anillos acariciando su mejilla.

-Es tan bonito despertarse viendo tu sonrisa – susurró una suave voz muy cerca de su rostro, y sintió unos labios presionados contra los suyos.

-Es tan bonito despertarse entre tus besos – le dijo ella, abriendo, por fin, los ojos. El hombre más hermoso del mundo la miraba, apoyado sobre un brazo y situado de medio costado, con todo el amor del mundo. Sonreía distraídamente mientras jugueteaba con su negro pelo. El cabello rubio platino le caía sobre un hombro; el camisón le llegaba hasta los codos, y también dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho. Y todo esto lo vio Helena con la luz del sol recortando su figura.

La enana se incorporó un poco, pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello, y lo besó con fervor mientras lo empujaba con ella hacia la cama, para que se tumbara de nuevo.

-Nos tenemos que levantar ya – le dijo Thranduil, quien, a pesar de todo, no paraba de besarla.

-Sólo un rato más, por favor. No sé hasta cuando no podré volver a verte.

-Helena, mi dulzura… - dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, - no sabes cuánto siento separarme de ti. Te voy a echar mucho de menos, de día… y sobre todo de noche.

Helena rió ante el comentario, y lo abrazó con fuerza. – No voy a olvidar estas dos noches, Thranduil. Te lo prometo.

De vuelta a Erebor, la princesa enana intentó hacer memoria de todo lo sucedido esos días, para no olvidarlo. Ahora tenía una cosa clara: que Thranduil la amaba. Sí, volvían a estar como antes, no sabía qué iban a hacer a partir de ahora; pero ya no se sentía desgraciada, porque había compartido su amor con la persona correspondida. Y eso, jamás lo olvidaría.

En su mano llevaba un sobre con dinero: Thranduil se lo había dado, cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho en el Balcón, meses atrás. Pero eso le daba igual: le había dado mucho más esas dos noches, algo que no se podía comprar con dinero.

-Se os ve muy alegre, Alteza – dijo el Gobernador Gaile a su lado.

-El Bosque me ha llenado de energía. Necesitaba un cambio de aires.

-Sí, yo también. Aunque estoy deseando volver a mi casa, por otro lado. Ya sabéis el dicho: es bueno viajar, pero la vuelta es mejor.

-Sí – dijo, riendo, la princesa. – Aunque hay viajes que se repetirían una y otra vez…

El pequeño Frerin intentaba mantenerse firme, como el resto de niños mayores que él, pero estaba seguro de que no lo estaba consiguiendo; el hacha pesaba demasiado, y eso que le habían dado la más pequeña.

Méin, el entrenador real, era muy bueno con él, pero también muy duro. Su padre siempre decía que tenía que serlo, para impartirle ¨disciplina¨. Lo que su padre no sabía era que Méin le entregaba siempre una golosina al acabar los entrenamientos.

Frerin tenía sólo diecisiete años, pero acudía a clases de lucha desde los quince. Cuando era pequeño (más que ahora) contaba los años, e incluso los meses, que le faltaban para poder comenzar a entrenar, y convertirse en un gran guerrero como su padre y como su tío Dwalin; sin embargo, ahora no le hacía tanta gracia. Era el menor de todos los jóvenes que entrenaban con él, y también el más torpe; sus padres le decían que con el tiempo aprendería mejor, que era muy pequeño aún, pero ¡es que siempre ponían la misma excusa para todo! Que era muy pequeño.

Entre los presentes también estaba su primo Náin, el hijo menor de su tío Dáin; tenía cuarenta y siete años, estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Era de los mayores del entrenamiento, y también de los mejores. Era muy fuerte, podía usar la espada y el hacha como si fueran de juguete, y también era muy bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. A decir verdad, muchas veces se saltaba las normas que Méin establecía para evitar daños graves entre los contrincantes, pero nadie le decía nada.

Alrededor estaban sus padres, sus tíos Dáin y Fallia, su tía Dís, y demás gente. Sus tíos y sus primos habían acudido a Erebor de visita un par de días, y ahora observaban una sesión de entrenamiento entre los jóvenes. Náin golpeaba con brutalidad a sus contrincantes, y de fondo se oían los gritos de satisfacción de Dáin. Fallia, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa entre de orgullo y de negación, como si no estuviera segura de gustarle lo que estaba viendo. Frerin miró con miedo a su madre, temiendo que él fuera el próximo en enfrentarse a él, pero ella le sonrió y le negó con la cabeza, adivinando sus pensamientos.

De repente, entró en la habitación su hermana Helena. Frerin sintió un impulso de ir a abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Ella se situó al lado de su primo mayor, Thorin, y le sonrió al pequeño, dándole a entender que lo había visto.

-Bien – dijo Méin. – Parece que su Alteza está muy bien entrenado.

-Eso parece – dijo Náin, con una sonrisa cansada.

-Es más que un buen entrenamiento. ¡Mi hijo es el mejor de todos los presentes! ¡Lo lleva en su _anatominia,_ o como se diga! – gritó Dáin.

-Anatomía – dijo para sí Frerin, sintiéndose desprestigiado por lo que acababa de decir su tío.

-Un poco de honradez, primo. Tu hijo es de los mayores de esta sala. Muchos aún son muy jóvenes – dijo su padre, Thorin.

-Bueno, es cierto, Thorin. Tu hijo tampoco ha estado mal, para ser tan pequeño. Aunque Náin y Thorin comenzaron aun antes – Frerin se sintió aun peor.

-No me refería solo a mi hijo, sino también a los demás chicos. Y por otro lado, mi hijo ya sabe leer, escribir, sumar, restar, está aprendiendo a multiplicar… y muchas más cosas. A veces me deja impresionado. Y todo eso gracias a mi esposa, que es maestra… y a mi hija, que lo quiere casi como a un hijo.

Su tío se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir, y su tía se puso roja y miró al suelo.

-Si sus Majestades me lo permiten, sugeriría que el príncipe Náin se enfrentase a alguien de sus mismas capacidades. ¿Qué tal el príncipe Thorin? – preguntó Méin.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el mayor de los dos hermanos. Thorin no se parecía en nada a Náin. Era alto, de rasgos suaves, menos musculoso, y menos bruto. Sonrió con suficiencia, y dijo:

-Si mi hermano está de acuerdo, aceptaré encantado.

-Entra cuando quieras, hermanito – respondió el otro, con una sonrisa.

Thorin avanzó hacia él, pero antes de meterse en el círculo de lucha, Helena lo cogió del brazo, y le dijo algo al oído. Thorin sonrió, y le asintió levemente.

-Bueno, ¿qué modalidad eligiréis?

-Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Oh, venga, hermano, sé considerado. Tú eres más fuerte que yo. Elijamos algo más justo para ambos.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo el más joven, riendo. – Pero a cambio, usaremos dos armas. ¿Hacha y espada?

-Lo veo justo.

Ambos cogieron las armas, y se posicionaron para la lucha. Comenzaron a dar vueltas sobre el suelo, despacio, en actitud desafiante. En ese momento, no parecían hermanos, sino enemigos. Náin fue el primero en atacar. Levantó la espada y saltó sobre su hermano; sin embargo, este fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado. Justo cuando Náin tocaba el suelo con los pies, Thorin levantó la espada detrás suya, pero el joven lo vio y se defendió con su propia arma.

Así continuaron, luchando con los dos brazos, incansables, firmes hasta el final. Náin gritaba con fiereza, y amenazaba con fuerza y brutalidad a su hermano mayor; sin embargo, este era mucho más rápido, ágil, y astuto. Primero se defendía de las estocadas de su hermano, y después atacaba. Sus movimientos eran habilidosos y planificados, y no hablaba, ni chillaba, ni intentaba parecer desafiante; simplemente, conservaba la misma cara de profunda concentración. Hasta Frerin sabía que tarde o temprano, uno de los dos se cansaría y perdería fuerzas; pero ¿cuál? Náin parecía mucho más resistente, pero a ese ritmo, parecía que llevaba todas las de perder.

-¿Cansado, hermano? – preguntó Thorin.

-¡Nunca! – dijo él, abalanzándose con un grito de furia. Su hermano interpuso el hacha entre ambos, justo por donde le venía la espada.

-¡Eh, cuidado! – dijo, alejándose un poco, con las rodillas flexionadas en actitud defensiva. – Eres muy predecible; deberías aprender a engañar al contrincante, disimular tus movimientos.

-¡Los hijos de Dúrin no se escondes, ni fingen!

-¡Eso es, hijo!

-¡Dáin! – chilló Fallia en un susurro, que pudieron oír todos los presentes.

-¡Oh, venga, mujer! Es sólo para animar a nuestros hijos. ¡Venga, Náin, arriba!

-Náin, podemos dejarlo como está – dijo Thorin, cansado.

-¡Jamás! Los enanos jamás nos rendimos ante el enemigo.

-Ya, pero yo no soy tu enemigo, soy tu hermano, y esto no es una batalla. Además, hay veces en las que hay que saber cuándo parar. ¿Tú no sabes que en la guerra a veces tocan retirada?

-¡Ahhgg! – volvió a saltar sobre él, pero Thorin rodó en el suelo y lo esquivó.

-Me lo tomaré como un no – dijo, levantándose.

Náin tiró las armas al suelo, y se acercó a su hermano, repartiendo puñetazos al aire. Frerin aguantó un gemido de miedo; sin embargo, Thorin esquivaba siempre los puños. En el último momento, el hermano menor lo alcanzó, le agarró del brazo, hizo que soltara las armas con tan sólo dos manotazos, y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Y tú, hermano? ¿Te rindes? – le dijo, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti – dijo el mayor. Nadie entendió lo que quería decir, hasta que Náin miró abajo y soltó una exclamación. Su hermano mayor apretaba una daga contra su costado. Le había tendido una trampa.

-Estás muerto – dijo Thorin, y soltó a su hermano. Náin tenía una cara de incertidumbre en su rostro, como sin saber qué había pasado.

-¡Eso ha sido trampa! – vociferó un enano desde la parte trasera del patio.

-Mi hermano ha hecho trampas varias veces durante la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y nadie ha dicho nada.

-No has luchado con honor, hijo – le dijo su padre. – Sólo te defendías, no atacabas. Has dejado a tu hermano extasiado.

-Claro, de eso se trataba. En la guerra todo vale, padre, y deberíamos cambiar nuestra visión del honor. Hemos de aprender a pensar y planificar antes de actuar; no creo que nuestros gritos sirvan de mucho contra un batallón de orcos. Decidme, padre; a la hora de la verdad, ¿qué preferiríais: un hijo muerto con honor, o un hijo con vida que ha sabido defenderse?

Su padre calló, rojo de ira.

-¿Y con vuestro ejército? ¿Con vuestro pueblo? ¿Qué preferiríais?

-Creo que tu hijo tiene razón, primo – dijoThorin. – Siempre hay que encontrar un término medio entre el ataque y la defensa. Soy mayor y con los años he aprendido que la astucia vale más que la fuerza, y que el honor… no siempre es lo más importante. Él le ha tendido una trampa a su hermano, y no ha luchado de la manera más ¨justa¨ a nuestra manera, pero le ha pedido varias veces que se rindiera, y le ha perdonado al final. Eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

-Bueno, está bien, está bien. Estábamos observando una lucha y ahora nos hemos vuelto ñoños. Venga, vamos adentro a beber un rato, y a tomar algo de comer. Ambos habéis luchado bravamente, y estoy muy orgulloso de los dos.

Los príncipes hicieron una reverencia a su rey, y todo el mundo comenzó a dispersarse. Fue entonces cuando Frerin soltó el hacha y se dirigió a su hermana.

-¡Aquí estás, mi pequeño caballero! – le dijo la princesa, abrazándolo. - ¿Qué tal has estado?

-No muy bien. Todos lo hacían mejor que yo.

-No digas eso. Seguro que tú has luchado hasta el final.

-Eso he intentado, pero no he ganado.

-Pero no te has rendido. Sigue así, y serás un gran guerrero.

-Si tú lo dices… Tengo hambre.

-Venga, vamos adentro. Yo también estoy cansada del viaje.

Mientras pasaban por los pasillos, se encontraron con el príncipe Náin.

-Altezas – dijo, inclinándose.

-¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó su hermana mayor, con una sonrisa.

-A lavarme un poco. Huelo un tanto mal – dijo él, sonriéndole a su vez. Después, miró a Frerin. – Quiero que sepas que has luchado muy bien hoy.

-¿En serio? – dijo él, sin poderse creer lo que oía.

-En serio – dijo el otro riendo. – Tienes mucha fuerza, y perseverancia. Sigue así, y verás.

Frerin se irguió y sacó pecho, orgulloso. Náin rió, y volvió a mirar a Helena. – Os veo ahora.

-Como quieras – dijo ella, esperando a que su primo les dejase paso; sin embargo, se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa un poco estúpida, y al final tuvieron que rodearlo, intentando no parecer muy bordes.

-¿Qué le pasaba? – le preguntó.

-Ni idea – le respondió su hermana.

-Oye, ¿qué es _persieverante_?

-Perseverante – rió ella. –Quiere decir que nunca te rindes.

-Ah. Pues sí, eso es verdad. (…) Oye, has sido tú la que le has dicho al primo Thorin lo de la daga, ¿no?

-Sí – dijo Helena, con una media sonrisa. – He sido yo.

Esa noche, Thorin y Náin se prepararon para bajar a uno de los salones inferiores, donde había una taberna enorme en la que los jóvenes bebían y se divertían.

-Oye, ¡pásame el peine! Me quiero arreglar la barba – dijo el joven, quejándose.

-¿Y esas prisas?

-Quiero estar presentable, nada más.

-Presentable, ¿para quién?

-Ya lo verás.

-Me puedo chivar perfectamente. Eres menor aun, puedo decirle a madre y padre que no te dejen ir.

-Se lo dices a padre y madre y estás muerto – dijo, tirándole una toalla a su hermano, que no paraba de reír.

-Náin, ahora en serio, no tengas prisas con las mujeres. Eres muy joven aun. Además, deberías hacerlo con alguien a quien quisieras; te lo digo como consejo.

-No quiero ¨hacerlo¨. O, al menos, no por ahora. Sólo quiero besarme con una chica. Además, con ¨una¨ chica.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te has enamorado? – le preguntó el mayor, son los ojos abiertos.

-Me atrae alguien.

-¿Y está aquí? Debe de ser una de las doncellas de madre.

-Ya mismo dejará de ser ¨doncella¨. – Thorin le pegó una fuerte palmada en el brazo a su hermano menor por la ¨broma¨ que acababa de hacer.

-Es broma – dijo él, riendo.

-Como tú digas. Te aseguro que si le has echado el ojo a una, y quieres algo más serio, se acabará hartando de esos comentarios, así que cuida tu lengua.

-No he dicho que quiera nada serio; sólo que me atrae, nada más. No por ahora.

-Como quieras. Sólo… si es una doncella, será muy inocente. De veras, Náin, no juegues con ella. Deja las cosas claras desde el principio.

-Que sí. Ya tengo experiencia con mujeres, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de experiencias?

-No seas tonto. He ido a muchas fiestas. Me he besado con muchas… y algo más que besar. A una le metí mano.

-¿Le metiste mano? ¿Por dónde?

-Por dentro del vestido… y por dentro de otros sitios.

Thorin se quedó con los ojos como platos. – Ahora resulta que tienes más experiencia sexual que yo.

-Te lo he dicho. Pero no te preocupes, no he llegado a nada más. Mi intención es llegar a algo más especial con esta enana que te digo.

-Comprendo. Yo ya te he dado mi consejo, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. En fin, a las once y media hemos de estar en el pasillo central. Hemos quedado con Helena.

-¿Helena? ¿La prima Helena viene con nosotros?

-Sí, he conseguido convencerla.

-Pensaba que la veríamos abajo.

-¿A Helena? Me ha costado horrores convencerla. Es algo sosa, e inocente. No le gustan esos sitios. Para ella la máxima diversión es coger un libro e irse al jardín a leer.

-¿Así que es… algo estrecha?

-No lo sé, la verdad. Nunca ha tenido ninguna relación con ningún hombre. Ah, sí, espera, me dijo que durante el baile de año nuevo se besó con uno. Es muy romántica, busca algo especial. En mi opinión, no es muy realista. No le van eso de los rollitos de una noche.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. ¿Por qué? – Náin negó con la cabeza y apartó la vista, pero era demasiado tarde. Thorin lo había pillado. - ¡Es ella! ¡Te gusta la prima Helena!

-¡Baja la voz! – le dijo él, tirándole una zapatilla a su hermano. – Sí, y no se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? Vosotros dos sois muy buenos amigos. ¿Qué puedo hacer para… ya sabes, para atraerle?

-Pues… sé como yo. Olvídate de los planes que te habías hecho, olvídate de la chica que te dejó meterle mano. Ella es distinta. Di cosas amables, caballerosas, inteligentes. Sácale tema, un tema interesante, que no sea romántico ni nada de eso. Después, cuando hayáis cogido confianza, empieza a decirle cosas bonitas, pero muy disimuladamente, que no se note que lo haces a propósito. Y después… en fin, no creo que sea muy difícil enamorarla. La pobre está deseando que alguien la quiera. Bésala, pero suavemente, rozando sus labios. Después, podéis profundizarlo, pero ve poco a poco, ¿vale? Deja que sea ella la que marque el ritmo.

-De acuerdo – dijo, haciendo una nota mental de todo lo que le había dicho su primo. – Así que poco a poco. ¿Está muy desesperada?

-¿Qué?

-Has dicho que está deseando que alguien la quiera.

-Sí, eso creo yo. Pero es por eso, porque alguien la quiera, así que no te aproveches de ella.

-No te preocupes. Seré caballeroso.

Mientras bajaban, Thorin no podía dejar de sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago. – Oye, Náin, ¿por qué te gusta la prima?

-Pues… no sé, porque está buena. ¿Por qué va a ser?

-¿Cómo que por qué va a ser? – le preguntó él, agarrándolo del brazo. - ¿Nunca has sentido nada especial por nadie?

-No, lo cierto es que no.

-Qué inmaduro eres. De todas formas, la prima no está tan buena.

-Sí que lo está.

-De cuerpo no es para tanto.

-No está tan mal. Además, es guapísima. Y es de esas que parecen muy buenecitas. Esas son las peores después – dijo Náin, riéndose.

-Oye, que es nuestra prima, cuidado con lo que dices.

-¡No me digas que nunca lo has pensado! Te digo yo que esa tiene que ser una diablilla. Sólo hacen falta unas palabras bonitas y un poco de toqueteo. Además, cuanto más desesperada esté, mejor. Se le nota un montón, siempre con los libros a cuestas. Debería dejar los libros y ponerse una ropa más ligerita, y engordar un poco esas curvas.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, estaba contra la pared, con su hermano sujetándolo por la camisa, y mirándolo con fuego en los ojos.

-Escúchame, pedazo de desgraciado. Esa mujer de la que estás hablando así es tu prima, tu prima mayor, además, y princesa de Erebor. Es la persona más inteligente que conozco, más buena, más considerada, más generosa, y más valiente. Mucho más que tú, que siempre alardeas de espada y puños, pero que no sabes decir el abecedario de carrerilla. Y, además, es una luchadora nata, que pelea por los derechos de los más desfavorecidos, de los niños, y de las mujeres. Gracias a ella Erebor tiene una educación y una sanidad de la que nosotros jamás llegaremos a gozar. Y gracias a ella, las mujeres son tratadas como personas, no como juguetitos que solo sirven para alegrarte a ti la vista, que no eres más que un renacuajo. Así que ya puedes dejar de pensar así sobre las mujeres, Náin, porque una de ellas te dio la vida, la otra te enseñó a leer (si bien se quedó en el intento), la otra te ayuda a satisfacerte, ya que te recuerdo que para tus líos hacen falta dos personas, y no todas las mujeres son tan fáciles como tú piensas. Y otra de ellas será tu esposa, que te amará como a nadie, hasta que se canse de tu palabrerío machista y coja la puerta y se marche. Y otras serán tus hijas, y tus nietas. Así que no vuelvas a hablar así de nuestra prima, Náin; de nuestra prima menos que de nadie, porque por muy desesperada que esté, por mucho que esta noche se entregue a ti con cuatro palabritas y cuatro caricias, nunca le llegarás ni a la altura de los tobillos. Y como le estropees esa grandeza, como le estropees su futuro, como le hagas daño, yo te juro que te mato. Así que trátala con el cariño que se merece, hazla sentirse bien consigo misma, y si la ves muy inocente, muy desesperada, pon tú los límites esta noche, porque lo último que quiero oír es que se ha quedado embarazada por tu culpa, o que ha hecho algo de lo que no estaba muy segura. ¿Me entiendes?

Náin simplemente asintió, temblando, y ambos continuaron por el pasillo, en silencio. Thorin sólo sentía furia en esos instantes, y no estaba muy seguro de dónde le venía.

Para cuando sus primos llegaron, Helena ya estaba arreglada y llevaba media hora esperando. Odiaba ir a ese tipo de lugares, pero su primo se había vuelto muy pesado. Thorin iba cabreado, no sabía por qué, y Náin iba algo cortado, como con miedo. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría haberles pasado.

Mientras bajaban por los elevadores, Náin comenzó a hablar con ella simpáticamente. Notó que intentaba sacarle temas interesantes, pero el pobre no sabía muy bien de qué hablar. Helena nunca había tenido mucha relación con él, por eso le sorprendió que estuvieran hablando tanto. Náin era guapo, pero no tanto como su hermano, ni de lejos. Thorin, por su parte, no paraba de mirarlos de reojo. No tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba.

Cuando llegaron abajo y entraron en el local, Helena supo al instante que iba a ser una noche muy larga. Allí había mucha gente reunida, y todos fumaban y bebían. Había mujeres en ropa muy ligera; otras estaban ya en ropa interior, a la vista de muchos hombres que las miraban con ojos como platos. Helena sabía que las mujeres tenían derecho a vestir como quisieran, y se sintió machista y retrógrada por pensar mal sobre ellas, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Había muchas parejas manoseándose y besuqueándose, y algunos tríos también. Helena decidió que definitivamente no iba a beber mucho esa noche.

Su primo Thorin pidió tres copas de licor, y le dio una a cada uno. Helena intentaba disimular la cara de desagrado, pero no podía. Jamás volvería a hacerle caso a su primo.

Por otro lado, Náin fue con ella a un rincón más alejado, lo cual agradeció, pero a la vez la intrigó. Allí, estuvieron hablando sobre cosas sin sentido, pero que por lo menos la transportaban a otro lugar.

-Bueno, y tú… ¿Qué estudias? – le preguntó él.

-De todo un poco. Me gusta estudiar ciencias. El rey Thranduil me ha dado dinero para especializarme en investigación.

-¿Ah, sí? – dijo el otro, visiblemente sorprendido.

-Sí- dijo ella. – Y tú, ¿qué estudias?

-Yo no…

-Ah, ya. ¿A qué te dedicas, me refiero?

-Bueno, dejé las clases hace tres años, y voy a entrar en el batallón de mi padre. Me entrenarán allí los mejores, para poder entrar en el Ejército. Es lo que me gusta.

-Ajá.

-Te parecerá una tontería. Tú eres muy lista.

-No, no me lo parece. Yo soy muy mala con las armas.

-Bueno, puedo ayudarte, si quieres – dijo, dejando totalmente descolocada a la princesa.

-Claro, claro.

Estuvieron otro rato en silencio, y Náin comenzó a hablar de nuevo. – Oye, ¿y tu… vida íntima?

-¿Perdona?

-Ya sabes, tus relaciones. ¿Has tenido alguna vez… una pareja?

-Pues… - iba a decir que no, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sí que tenía una; sin embargo, no podía decirle la verdad. – Una vez tuve una.

-¿Una?

-Sí, una – dijo, con cara de pocos amigos. – Duró poco, pero lo quise mucho.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Se tuvo que ir. Aun… me duele un poco. Me hizo sentirme muy especial.

-Ah, comprendo.

-¿Y tú?

-Bueno, yo… Serio, serio… Una, también. – Helena pudo leer la mentira en sus ojos. – Pero sí he tenido experiencia con mujeres.

-¿Cuánta experiencia? – preguntó ella, divertida.

-Bastante. Quiero decir, alguna, no demasiada. Y siempre con chicas de mi edad. Bueno, alguna era mayor.

Helena rió ante las meteduras de pata del muchacho. Tan joven aun… y tan espabilado.

-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? – le preguntó ella, aunque era obvio que sabía la respuesta de antemano.

-Está claro, ¿no? – la sonrisa de Helena desapareció, ya que escuchar estas palabras de los labios del chico la habían devuelto a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su joven primo estaba tirándole, pero ella ya estaba con un amor. ¿O no? Lo suyo con Thranduil no era serio, ni siquiera estable. No habían dejado nada claro. Y Náin… cada vez se acercaba más a ella. Sentía el efecto del alcohol en su cabeza, así como una excitación incontrolable recorrer sus venas. Al fin, alguien joven la iba a besar. Al fin, iba a tener un lío… ¿Era eso lo que siempre había querido? ¿Era eso por lo que siempre estaba de morros con ese tema, porque se sentía insatisfecha?

Paró de pensar cuando sintió los labios de Náin sobre los suyos, moviéndolos lentamente. Ella sólo se dejó llevar, levando las manos a su pecho. Se apoyaron en una columna, y ahondaron el beso, mientras se acariciaban lentamente.

-Eres preciosa – le dijo él, y una parte de ella se sintió mal, sin saber por qué.

_-Eres preciosa._

-Eres increíble – dijo él, mientras que el beso se tornaba más y más desesperado y las caricias pasaban a manoseos.

-_Eres hermosa – _se sentía fatal, mientras recordaba una suave voz en su oído, unas cuidadosas manos sobre su cintura, unos dulces labios sobre los suyos.

-Estás buenísima… - dijo Náin, bajando la boca hacia su pecho, el cual manoseaba ahora sin cuidado.

-¿¡Qué!? – Helena se alejó de repente. El comentario de su primo le había hecho volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Náin parecía muy confundido, y Helena también lo estaba. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-Yo… lo siento, pero he de irme. No puedo hacer esto. Lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta, y, aunque su primo menor la llamó muchas veces, nunca se dio la vuelta. Salió de allí, arrasando con todo el mundo, le daba igual quien fuera.

-¡Helena! – oyó a su primo Thorin, pero tampoco paró. Al final, cuando ya había salido del local, Thorin la alcanzó y la agarró del brazo.

-Helena, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es que… tengo que irme, Thorin.

-¿Adónde?

-Adonde sea, me da igual. A mi cuarto, a dormir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha hecho algo mi hermano?

-No, él sólo… - sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza, así como un gran mareo.

-Tienes mala cara. Ven, te acompaño arriba si quieres. Voy a buscar a mi hermano para ver si se sube. Quédate sentada aquí.

Náin decidió quedarse un rato más. Claramente, estaría muy cabreado con ella. Subieron en elevador y llegaron a su alcoba.

-Ten cuidado de no despertar a mis padres – le pidió ella. – Era lo que me faltaba.

-No te preocupes. Siéntate en la cama.

-Pfff – dijo ella, recostándose sobre el colchón. – Me duele mucho la cabeza.

-¿Te has tomado alguna copa más?

-Sí, otra. Tu hermano me ha invitado.

-Se te habrá subido, nada más.

-No es sólo eso. Me siento fatal.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo… me he besado con tu hermano, pero no tendría que haberlo hecho.

-¿Le has dado plantón?

-Sí, y lo siento. Pero es que… no sé por qué lo he hecho. De repente, estaba manoseándome el pecho, y tenía su lengua en mi tráquea.

-Mira que le he dicho que fuera poco a poco – dijo para sí Thorin, cabreado.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Al parecer le gustas. Me pidió consejos.

-Ya, pues podría haberle gustado hace unos meses.

-¿Po qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en lo que habéis hecho? No lo entiendo, Helena.

-No es malo, es que… - suspiró profundamente. Se sentía horriblemente mal. Tenía que contárselo a alguien. – Thorin, por favor, te voy a contar una cosa, pero júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Está bien, lo juro. Qué melodramática te pones.

Media hora más tarde, Thorin no cabía dentro de su asombro.

-Pero, pero… Tienes que estar bromeando.

-No, no estoy bromeando.

-¿Y habéis pasado la noche juntos?

-Sí, sólo para dormir.

-Para algo más que para dormir.

-No hicimos nada malo, ni fuera de lo normal.

-Pero, Helena, ¿tú lo amas? ¿Amas al Rey Elfo?

-Sí – dijo, pero paró al momento. –Al menos, hasta esta noche estaba segura de que sí. No he parado de pensar en todo el día en él. Pero cuando he tenido delante a Náin…

-Tal vez no estés enamorada. Tal vez sólo haya sido un flechazo.

-No, no; yo… lo he pasado fatal por él, y estos dos días han sido… los más maravillosos de mi vida. Lo que siento por él no es sólo un enamoramiento. Pero… es como si ahora no lo recordase. – Realmente, ya no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Lo que esa mañana veía clarísimo, ahora le parecía muy borroso. – He besado a tu primo sin ningún tipo de reservas, pero aun así, no puedo parar de recordar los labios de Thranduil, y sus manos, y su sonrisa… ¿Lo he engañado?

-Sólo ha sido un beso, Helena.

-Si tú vieras a tu prometida besándose con otro, ¿qué sentirías?

-(…) Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Tanto lo amas?

-Yo… creo que sí. Hasta ahora, estaba segura. Pero esta noche se me ha descolocado todo.

-Estas cosas suelen pasar. Eres joven, y si te has enamorado, lo has hecho por primera vez. No te sientas mal, Helena, el caso es que has parado. Ahora mismo tienes las hormonas revolucionadas.

-No es excusa.

-No te has acostado con él, sólo lo has besado – dijo Thorin con un suspiro.

-Ya, pero con Thranduil tampoco he hecho mucho más que besarlo. Sé que es una tontería, pero me siento mal, sobre todo conmigo misma. Ya no sé lo que quiero. Sólo sé que él me quiere. Y ahora he dado a tu hermano plantón, y a Thranduil no sé si lo amo.

-Mira, por mi hermano no te preocupes. Seguro que encuentra a otra chica y se desahoga con ella.

Helena lo miró muy fijamente, y Thorin se sintió mal. – No me mires así. Sabías a lo que ibas. Es joven, un crío. Mira – dijo, suspirando – le he echado una broncaza bajando por las escaleras porque se las ha subido un poco de chulo y estúpido, y le he dejado las cosas claras con respecto a ti. Que sepas que si quieres algo con él… tendrás que lidiar con ello. Además, es todo lo contrario a ti. Tú eres muy romántica, y él es demasiado listo en estas cosas. Tú tendrás que aprender a ir más rápido, y también a enseñarle a él a ir más despacio, y a enseñarle los límites; vamos, a confiar en ti misma. Pero Helena, tú eres mi prima, y mi mejor amiga; te quiero como a casi nadie, y lo último que quiero es que estés mal. Vales mucho, tenlo siempre en cuenta. Así que no te desesperes, no seas tan fácil. Y siento mucho decirte esto, pero es que lo eres. Tal vez… así sepas qué es lo que quieres. Y si te falta confianza en ti misma… busca a alguien que te quiera, que te comprenda, y respete. No te busques a cualquiera. Pero sí, primita, hay muchos hombres malos por ahí, que les dará igual dejarte embarazada a la primera de cambio. De ti depende que no sea así.

Helena miró al suelo, cerrando los ojos. – Tienes razón. En todo.

-No vayas con prisa, Helena. Ya encontrarás a alguien, si no lo has encontrado ya. Y si quieres rollos de una noche… intenta que la cosa no se suba mucho de tono.

-Te quiero, Thorin – dijo ella, tras un momento de silencio. – No sabes cuánto.

El enano sintió la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos, y eso hizo. Ella lo correspondió, y él se sintió bien, extrañamente bien. Sintió las preocupaciones disiparse al sentirla tan cerca de él. Lo que no sabía, era lo mucho que habían significado las palabras de Helena, la cual había terminado de soltar todos sus sentimientos esa noche.

_-Te quiero, Thorin. No sabes cuánto._

**Bueno, ya he comenzado a meter más líos por aquí en medio. ¿Qué tal Helena? ¿Se ha equivocado? ¿Se enterará Thranduil de esto? ¿Qué decidirá? ¿Qué siente por cada uno? ¿Y Thorin, qué le pasa con ella? Reviews, please!**


	21. ¿Amor?

**Capítulo 21: ¿Amor?**

Helena se despertó muy tarde, cerca de las doce, a la mañana siguiente. Thorin había accedido a quedarse con ella un rato, hasta que se hubiera dormido; después, se fue, no sin antes posar un cariñoso beso en la frente de su primita.

Se sentía mejor, con la cabeza más despejada, hasta que los recuerdos comenzaron a visitar su mente de nuevo. Suspirando, se volvió a echar sobre la cama. Seguramente sus padres pensarían que la noche anterior volvió muy tarde, y por eso la dejaban dormir más; y aprovechó esa situación para quedarse un rato más en la cama y aclarar sus ideas.

Antes de nada, sabía que quería dejar las cosas claras con su primo Náin. Tenía que hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido la otra noche, pedirle perdón por dejarlo plantado, y explicarle que no quería nada con él. No quería más líos de los que ya tenía.

Esos líos tenían dos nombres: Thranduil, y Thorin. El mayor era Thranduil. No sabía qué le ocurría, pero no conseguía recordar los dos últimos días con él; es decir, sí los recordaba, pero no podía revivir sus sentimientos. Se había sentido tan viva, tan feliz… Entonces, ¿por qué ahora no le daba más importancia que a lo ocurrido anoche con Náin? ¿Por qué dudaba ahora tanto de su amor por el elfo… y viceversa? Sentía como si lo que hubieran compartido hubiera sido una aventura, nada más. A decir verdad, lo había sido; no habían dejado nada claro, no tenían nada estable.

Al momento de pensar esto, se sintió horriblemente mal. Por supuesto que habían dejado algo claro: que se amaban, con todo su corazón. Y eso, era lo que de verdad importaba: no el estar casados, prometidos, o ser pareja; sino que se querían. Pero, ¿se querían? ¿Ella lo quería? Estaba echa un lío.

Pero por otro lado, estaba su primo Thorin. Su tía Dís llevaba razón: nunca había superado ese sentimiento. Una parte muy pequeña de ella, lo seguía amando. Y otra parte muy grande, lo quería muchísimo, ya que era su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de él? Era inevitable. Lo suyo era algo muy especial: se juntaban desde niños, habían vivido tanto juntos… Supo que ese tipo de conexión tan bonita y tan verdadera, esa conexión de verdadera amistad, nunca llegaría a tenerla con Thranduil. Si algún día llegara a estar con Thorin (lo cual veía muy improbable) tendrían una relación realmente especial.

Pero Thranduil… La había hecho sentir como nadie. Y Helena sabía que ni siquiera Thorin, por mucho que la quisiera, o por mucho que alguna vez pudiera llegar a amarla, nunca podría hacerla sentir tan feliz, tan enamorada. Además, el elfo la entendía. Thorin siempre la había respetado, y apoyado, y comprendido como nunca nadie lo había hecho… hasta que se encontró con el Rey Elfo. Con él se sentía… fuerte, segura. No tenía miedo, ni preocupaciones. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, no se sentía rara. Sólo especial.

Pero, entonces… ¿cuál era la decisión correcta? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Thranduil miraba el firmamento surcado de nubes. El cielo esa mañana tenía un azul profundo, muy profundo, lo que le hacía recordar unos ojos preciosos, de ese mismo color. Las nubes eran blancas, como la perfecta dentadura de esa niña, de esa preciosa niña, enmarcada en esa alegre sonrisa. Su pelo liso, negro, cayendo sobre sus hombros anchos, revestidos en ese camisón del mismo color de su piel. Su cuello largo, fino, delicado… Y su cintura delgada, que había estrechado entre sus brazos. Su pecho pequeño, que apenas hacía una curva sobre sus prendas, pero que era del tamaño justo: casi todo en ella era pequeño, tan adorablemente pequeño… Y recordó su risa, tan clara por las mañanas, al despertarla entre besos. Sus manos, al acariciar su cara, la mejilla que el dragón había destruido tantos años antes… Recordó la alegría de su mirada, de su expresión, el amor de su voz al hablarle…

-Majestad – oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Tauriel- dijo, dándose la vuelta. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Venía a informaros, mi Señor, pero no estabais en vuestra alcoba. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Admiraba el día tan excelente que hace hoy – mintió. Estaba en el jardín en el que Helena y él se habían besado esa última noche. – Lo siento, Tauriel. Se me ha olvidado recibirte allí. Se me ha pasado la hora. ¿Cuál es la situación del bosque?

-No hay orcos a la vista; pero las arañas se han multiplicado.

-Ya, eso es normal – dijo Thranduil, tocándose la frente con una mano, cansado. – Destruid los nidos… de nuevo.

-Sí, mi Señor. (…) Majestad, ¿puedo hablar con vos sobre un asunto más… personal?

-Claro. Adelante.

-¿Por qué… por qué me aceptasteis de niña en vuestro palacio?

Thranduil se quedó mirándola con ojos como platos. – Porque eras una niña, y tus padres habían muerto. No podía dejarte sola.

-Ya, pero… me criasteis como a una hija. ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque… mi padre murió en la guerra contra Sauron, y mi madre lo siguió poco después, debido a la pena que sentía. Me dejaron solo, y yo me sentí la persona más desgraciada del mundo. Y tenía mil años. Tú no tenías ni cuarenta. Eras una niña pequeña. No podía dejarte huérfana. Intenté ser una especie de padre para ti, aunque no lo conseguí. Ni siquiera con mi hijo he sido un buen padre.

Tauriel lo miró fijamente, pero después bajó la vista. - ¿Qué soy para vos?

-¿Perdona?

-¿Vos… me queréis? Quiero decir, ¿sentís algo especial por mí? ¿Me tenéis cariño?

-Claro que sí. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que eres como una hija para mí. Lo pasé muy mal cuando decidiste irte del bosque.

Tauriel sonrió al escuchar esto. - ¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, bastante. - ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto a la elfa ese detalle? – Tauriel, quiero que sepas que el reino siempre estará abierto para ti. Y mi palacio también.

La elfa pelirroja simplemente hizo otra reverencia, sonriendo ampliamente. – Gracias, mi Señor.

Thranduil la observó marcharse, preguntándose qué le podía pasar a la joven elfa para que estuviera tan sensible con él.

-¡Ella! – llamaba Nina a gritos. - ¡Ella! ¿Dónde puede estar esta mujer? ¡ELLA!

La mujer daba vueltas por todo el palacio buscando a su hija, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Había entrado en su habitación esa mañana, y, como de costumbre, se la había encontrado echa una leonera. Hace unos meses, habría suspirado con resignación y se habría puesto a ordenarla ella misma, o se lo habría pedido a una criada.

Sin embargo, la separación de su marido le había proporcionado una dosis de fuerza, a pesar del dolor. Por primera vez en su ya larga vida, no se sentía una persona de segunda, que tenía que vivir por y para su familia; sino como una madre que tenía obligaciones para con sus hijos: y una de esas obligaciones era educarlos e instarlos en sus deberes, aunque su despilfarrada hija tuviera ya más de cuarenta años.

-¡Ella! – gritó de nuevo. - ¡Ell…!

Paró de repente en cuanto se encontró a un hombre cruzando una esquina. Ese hombre era su marido, Brand. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un largo momento, desafiantes, y finalmente la mujer habló:

-¿Has visto a Ella?

-No, yo también la estoy buscando. Aun no se ha dignado a darme ninguna nueva del Bosque Negro. Por eso no quería enviarla a ella.

-Bien, pues yo tampoco la veo. Se ha dejado su habitación sin recoger, como de costumbre.

-Creía que antes le consentías que se la dejara así.

-Antes. Las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses. Yo estoy entre esas cosas.

Brand abrió mucho los ojos, y Nina sintió una enorme satisfacción, así como un pequeño dolor en el pecho, al ver la cara con que se había quedado.

-Como quieras – dijo él. – Podemos buscarla juntos. Si no tienes problemas, claro.

-No tengo ningún problema – dijo ella, sintiéndose furiosa.

Ambos comenzaron a buscarla juntos por los pasillos, pero no aparecía en ningún lugar.

-¿Dónde podrá estar la niña esta? – se quejó Nina, exasperada.

-Ya no es tan niña. Debería haber aprendido hace mucho a tener un mínimo de respeto por sus padres.

-Debería haber aprendido hace mucho a tener un mínimo de respeto por algo en su vida, por cualquier cosa – suspiró ella. – Es culpa nuestra. La hemos consentido demasiado.

-Yo te lo he dicho siempre – dijo él.

-Pues tú también podrías haber hecho algo por consentirla menos, en vez de cantarme a mí las cuarenta todo el rato. Eres el padre, por si se te ha olvidado. Y a ti nunca te ha preocupado eso, te ha preocupado que se asemejara más a un hombre que a una mujer. Ahora no estamos hablando de ese tema.

Brand volvió a quedarse con la boca abierta. ¿Le estaba… plantando cara? Esa mujer que tenía delante no era su esposa: era una desconocida. Abrió la boca para rechistarle algo, pero oyeron risas por el pasillo y ambos callaron.

-Tendrías que haber visto la cara con que se ha quedado Jai cuando le has ganado a los dardos – dijo una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, que ninguno de los dos había visto jamás.

-Ese imbécil se creía que podía ganarme – dijo la otra mujer, que claramente era Ella. - ¨Venga, princesita, a ver si tenéis tan buena puntería como belleza¨ - dijo ella, imitando una voz masculina, haciendo que ambas rieran a carcajadas. Ella le dio un trago a una botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano, haciendo que sus padres, a los cuales no había visto porque estaban escondidos en la esquina del pasillo, se escandalizaran completamente. Seguidamente, le pasó la botella a su acompañante, que tenía una pinta algo más afeminada.

-Lo mejor ha sido cuando, después de ganarle, te ha intentado enamorar – dijo, antes de dar un trago.

-No le queda nada a ese. Que siga soñando.

Lo que pasó después, ninguno de los dos se lo podrían haber imaginado ni en un millón de años.

Ella se acercó a la otra muchacha, que estaba apoyada contra la pared, y comenzó a besarla, muy profundamente. La joven, por su parte, la cogió de la cintura y le correspondió con pasión. Entre risas y besos, ambas entraron en la habitación más próxima. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Brand y Nina se quedaron allí, boquiabiertos, escondidos en la esquina del pasillo, sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar tus ojos.

Helena salió de su habitación cuando ya era bastante tarde. Seguramente, su familia habría comenzado ya a comer, y le caería una buena regañina. Sin embargo, le daba igual, ya que podría asegurarles que no iba a volver a un lugar como el de anoche en mucho tiempo.

Atravesando el pasillo y bajando por unas escaleras, llegó al fin a la puerta que daba al comedor familiar. Se paró ante laentrada, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Dentro se oían muchas voces y risas, más de las habituales. Sus abuelos, Nór e Ynian, estaban entre ellos; podía oír sus voces. Pero ¿por qué? De repente, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Cruzó los dedos por detrás de la espalda, deseando que allí no estuviera la persona que ella sospechaba. Abrió la puerta, y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

-¡Hombre, sobrinita! – dijo su tío Ferland, sonriendo como un estúpido. - ¿Qué, estuviste de fiesta anoche, no?

-Tío, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Pues que, haciendo un alto en mis grandes aventuras, he decidido visitar a mi queridísima familia.

-¿Ah, sí? – dijo ella, de mala gana, mirando a su madre. La reina enana estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados, la cara larga y los ojos en blanco.

-Helena, hija, ¡te estábamos esperando para comer! – dijo su padre, Thorin, al verla aparecer.

-Oh, cuñado, no regañes a la niña – le respondió Ferland al rey enano, como si lo viera todos los días. – Ha tenido que pasar una larga noche. ¡Esta juventud! ¡Venga, siéntate! ¡Hay tanto de lo que os quiero hablar!

-No me digas… - dijo ella en voz baja, sin que nadie la oyera.

-¡Oh, hijo mío, cuéntanos! ¿Adónde has ido? ¿Qué te has encontrado en tus andares por el mundo? – preguntó Ynian, intentando usar un vocabulario elocuente, debido a su ¨condición¨ de madre de la reina.

-Oh, madre, he visto tantas cosas. Bosques, montañas, lagos…

-Sí, tío, te has debido de topar con esas cosas por el camino a Erebor – Thorin rió levemente ante el comentario de su hija, pero Ferland puso una cara de pocos amigos.

-No te rías, sobrina. He visto mucho mundo fuera, y he visto bosques y lagos más grandes que los que tenéis en vuestros derredores.

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Helena, sabiendo de sobra que no había bosque más grande que el Bosque Verde ni lago más grande que el Lago Largo. - ¿Cómo son sus nombres?

-Pues… no tienen nombre. Existen alejados de toda civilización, como una sombra en la noche.

-Y si son tan grandes, ¿por qué no figuran en los mapas?

-¡Helena! – gritó su abuelo Nór. - ¡No te burles de tu tío! Él ha visto mucho más mundo y sabe más que tú.

La princesa calló, dolida por el comentario de su abuelo, pero esta vez fue su madre la que habló.

-Padre, no le hables a mi hija como si fuera una ignorante. Todo lo que ha dicho es cierto.

-Tal vez no le pueda regañar a ella, pero sí a ti, Graella. Tú siempre le has tenido envidia a tu hermano. Él sabe más que tu hija del mundo exterior.

-Más que mi hija… y más que vosotros. No os hagáis los cultos ni os creáis todo lo que os dice, si no tenéis ni idea de lo que os está hablando.

-Oh, ya empieza… - oyó Helena decir a Thorin por lo bajini.

-A ver – continuó la enana. - ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita, hermanito? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? Mejor dicho, ¿qué quieres de padre y madre? Ya que sabes de sobra que yo no te voy a dar nada.

-¡Oye! – dijo el otro, dolido. -¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? ¡Soy tu hermano! ¿Por qué crees que vengo a aprovecharme de vuestra hospitalidad? Si soy un estorbo para vosotros, me iré sin decir nada más.

-¡No, hijo! – se levantaron Nór e Ynian, que se habían tragado el cuento chino de su primogénito. – Tu hermana no hablaba en serio. Venga, quédate. Comamos en familia.

-Si mi hermana está de acuerdo…

-Yo no he dicho nada de echarte. Has sido tú. Quédate a comer, y cuéntanos todo sobre tus… aventuras.

Bardo se dejaba flotar libremente sobre el agua del estanque, relajado. Su mente divagaba por recuerdos y pensamientos, unos más felices… y otros no tanto. Entre unos y otros, la imagen de su abuela Layla apareció ante él, rubia, alta, y de suave y sabia voz. Últimamente, soñaba mucho con ella. Le tendía la mano y le hablaba, pero no la entendía. Se comunicaba en un idioma distinto, antiguo y hermoso, que él no podía comprender. Sentía mucha desesperación durante el sueño, ya que tenía la sensación de que le estaba hablando de algo importante, pero él no sabía qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Después, se despertaba.

De repente, sintió unas manos sobre sus ojos cerrados, y una voz sobre su oído. - ¿Estás cómodo?

El príncipe sonrió para sí. – Estaba, hasta que me has sobresaltado.

-Cuánto los siento. Sólo quería darme un baño.

-¿Y Aenin? – preguntó él.

-Está jugando con sus amigas. Tenemos un tiempecito libre. ¿Me permites meterme en el estanque?

-Lo siento, pero aún no he acabado – dijo el otro, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y no me puedo meter… contigo?

-No es de señoritas decentes bañarse con otros hombres.

En vez de seguirle el juego, Álica se levantó del borde del estanque y se dio la vuelta.

-Como queráis, Alteza – dijo, pero una mano en su brazo le impidió seguir.

-¡Vale, vale, no me tires con la ropa! – rió ella, y se zafó del brazo de su esposo.

-Métete, está muy caliente.

Cuando se hubo desvestido, Álica se metió poco a poco en el agua, y se unió a su marido, el cual la rodeó entre sus brazos y la sujetó en el agua.

-Estás ya enorme – dijo él, mirando su barriga.

-Muchas gracias, amor mío. Qué cosas tan bonitas me dices.

-Qué tonta eres – dijo él, besándola con cariño. – Me refería a que estás más… voluminosa que cuando estabas embarazada de Aenin.

-Ya, yo también me lo he notado. Pero bueno, por ahora el bebé no da muchas patadas, con eso me conformo.

-Por ahora – dijo el otro, tocando su vientre.

-Bueno, no me he metido aquí para hablar de bebés. ¿Vamos a lo que vamos, o no?

-Qué directa – dijo el otro, con los ojos abiertos.

-Soy una mujer embarazada de cinco meses, con una niña pequeña, una cuñada que no ayuda nada, y unos suegros separados. ¿Crees que estoy para muchos rodeos?

-Yo tampoco, la verdad – dijo Bardo, antes de comenzar a besarla. Justo cuando la cosa comenzaba a ¨alegrarse¨, alguien abrió la puerta y entró chillando.

-¡Bardo! Hemos de hablar de… ¡Por Eru! – gritó Nina, tapándose los ojos, roja de vergüenza.

-¡Madre! – dijo él, a su vez, mientras se hundía en el agua hasta la barbilla, y su esposa se tapaba con los brazos. – Pero ¿¡qué haces aquí!?

-No, Bardo, esa no es la pregunta. La pregunta es ¿¡qué os ha dado a todos hoy por hacer guarradas!?

-¡Madre! ¡Estoy con mi esposa! ¡Estamos intimando!

-Mirad, yo mejor me voy – dijo la pobre Álica, roja como un tomate.

-No, no, no te vayas – dijo él, sujetándola del brazo. – La que se va es mi madre.

-¿Qué formas son esas de hablarle a tu madre? – dijo la mayor.

-Bardo, lo siento, se me han ido las ganas – dijo Álica, zafándose de su brazo. – Nina, ¿puedes pasarme la toalla, por favor? Y date la vuelta, te lo pido.

-Claro, claro. Toma.

Cuando se hubo vestido y salido del patio, Nina dijo – Hemos de quitar lo de las tres llaves y dejarla sólo en una.

-¡Lo que tienes que hacer es llamar antes de entrar!

-¡Lo siento! No sabía que estabais los dos.

-¡Pero sí que sabías que estaba yo! – gritó el otro, hundiéndose más en el estanque.

-Por favor, Bardo, no tienes nada que no te haya visto antes.

-Pero, pero… ¿¡De qué hablas!? Date la vuelta ahora mismo.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo la otra, suspirando.

Bardo salió del agua, y se lió una toalla a las caderas. – Está bien, con esto me basta. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Pues te quiero hablar de algo muy serio que… oh, Bardo, hijo, estás muy delgado. Tienes que comer más.

-¡Madre!

-Está bien, está bien. Mira, estaba buscando a tu hermana esta mañana porque se ha dejado la habitación echa un caos. Me he encontrado a tu padre en mitad del pasillo, ya que él también la estaba buscando. Oh, no pongas esa cara, hijo; no ha pasado nada. Tampoco vamos a darnos la espalda si un día nos encontramos. En fin, eso es lo de menos. Lo de más es que… la hemos visto, en el pasillo, con una… pareja.

-¿Cómo sabías que era su pareja?

-No nos ha visto; se han puesto a besarse en mitad del pasillo, con una botella de cerveza, detalle que se me ha olvidado comentarte, y… han entrado en una habitación.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes, sinceramente. Mi hermana ha hecho siempre lo que le ha dado la gana, sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás de ella. Yo nunca mantuve ninguna relación con una mujer hasta que me casé con Álica; pero fue mi decisión, Ella ya verá lo que hace.

-Ya, pero, verás…

-Madre, no seas retrógada. Mira, cada vez hay más gente que mantiene relaciones prematrimoniales. Y yo no veo nada malo en eso. Yo no lo hice, pero no veo nada malo. Sólo pido… que tenga cuidado. Si no le ha ocurrido nada hasta ahora, será que tiene algún truco.

-Pero es que… Espera. ¿A qué trucos te refieres?

-Me refiero a la raíz, madre.

-¡Por Eru el único! – dijo ella, que tuvo que sentarse a airearse. - ¡Eso… es pecado!

-No es pecado, madre. Es una planta que permite a las mujeres no quedarse embarazadas.

-¡Eso las puede dejar estériles!

-No si se toman porciones adecuadas. Claro, que hay gente que no tiene cuidado ninguno. Álica la toma.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡Relájate, madre! No pasa nada.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que está embarazada?

-Son tres tubérculos distintos, y hay que tomar cada uno tres veces al día. Es fácil que se olvide alguno. Por eso digo, que espero que mi hermana tenga cuidado.

-No creo que tu hermana tome la raíz – dijo su madre, riendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no se estaba besando con un hombre.

-No, se estaba besando con un asno.

-¡Se estaba besando con…!

-¿Con…?

-¡Con una mujer! – dijo, antes de taparse la boca y levantarse para dar vueltas por la habitación.

-¿Qué? – dijo su hijo, en estado de shock. -¿Cómo qué… con una mujer? ¿Mi hermana es…?

Su madre simplemente asintió, con la cara blanca como la cera.

-Bueno – dijo Bardo, - supongo que eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Y te quedas tan a gusto?

-Madre, era muy raro que nunca la viéramos con ningún hombre por ahí.

-Bardo, por favor, estamos hablando de que es… de que es…

-Estamos hablando de que le gustan las personas del mismo sexo. ¿Y?

-¿Y? ¿Tú lo ves normal?

-Oye, oye, esto me parece igual de raro que a ti, pero… tampoco pasa nada. No le está haciendo daño a nadie.

-¿Cómo que no? A nosotros, a ella misma…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo mal? Sólo quiere a otras personas, en este caso mujeres; no está matando a nadie. Mucho peor es que venga a casa, pegue cuatro gritos, haga lo que le dé la gana, entre y salga cuando quiera… Ni siquiera sirve para cuidar de mi hija, de su sobrina. Eso sí que hace daño. Y mucho. Pero tú en tu vida te has escandalizado de eso. Te has escandalizado de que salga a cabalgar, de que diga tacos y de que nunca se ponga vestidos.

-Bardo, por favor, ¿no ves que me vais a matar a disgustos entre todos?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Yo qué he hecho?

-Decirme que tu esposa se toma la raíz.

-¡Oh, venga, madre!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Pasa que yo siempre he estado a tu lado! ¡Siempre! ¡Sobre todo estos últimos meses! Siempre me he encargado de ti, me he preocupado por ti. Y Álica también, y tú no es que hayas sido la mejor suegra. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la pobre no tiene más familia que nosotros. Pero ¡no! ¡Eso no significa nada! ¡Tú sólo te preocupas de que se toma la raíz!

Nina se quedó callada, sin saber bien qué decir.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importamos?

-Sabes que no. Sabes que te quiero con toda mi vida. Y aunque tenga mis reservas con tu mujer, a ella también la quiero. Pero… es que es todo muy raro.

-Ya sé que es raro, pero… mira, lo siento. Tal vez no te lo tendríamos que haber dicho. No voy a pedirte que aceptes lo de mi hermana, ni que aceptes lo de Álica, pero… hay cosas más importantes que eso.

Nina suspiró. – Lo sé; sois mis hijos, por encima de todo, y os quiero.

-Bien. Ahora, si me disculpas, ¿puedes salir? Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, y Ferland seguía relatando sus historietas al resto de la familia. Graella y Helena intercambiaban miradas de exasperación, mientras que Thorin corría el riesgo de dormirse en cualquier momento. Frerin, por su parte, escuchaba atentamente las narraciones de su tío, al igual que sus abuelos.

-Había un enorme troll. Yo estaba escondido entre los arbustos, y por eso no me vio.

-¿Y no te olió? – preguntó el pequeño.

-Tal vez sí, pero ya sabes que los trolls no son muy inteligentes que digamos.

_-Más que tú seguro_ – pensó Helena.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Ynian, emocionada.

-Pues que me acerqué sigilosamente, cogí mi espada, y… - unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su historieta.

-Thorin – entró Dáin en la habitación, sin esperar a que le brindaran permiso. – Te hemos estado buscando toda la tarde.

-Lo siento, primo – dijo él, poniéndose en pie. – Ha llegado mi cuñado de tierras lejanas para visitar a mi esposa y sus padres, y estábamos aquí con los niños escuchando sus historias. Pero podéis pasar, si a Ferland no le importa, claro.

-¡Cómo va a importarme! – dijo él. – Dáin Pie de Hierro, es un gran honor conocerle – hizo una exagerada reverencia. – Y esta bella enana ha de ser su esposa, si no me equivoco.

-La misma – dijo él, mientras que Ferland le besaba la mano a la enana. – Y estos son mis dos hijos, Thorin y Náin.

La garganta de Helena se le contrajo en un nudo al ver a sus dos primos allí juntos.

-Por favor, sentaros – dijo Ferland, como si el salón fuera suyo. – Sería un placer que escucharais mis historias por la Tierra Media. A ver, por dónde iba…

Helena se levantó con disimulo, y se sentó al lado de su primo menor.

-Náin – le dijo en voz baja. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Si tú quieres… - dijo el otro, sin mirarla.

-Mira, sé que no es suficiente, pero… siento lo que ocurrió anoche. Perdón por dejarte tirado.

-No pasa nada – dijo él, aun sin mirarla.

-Verás, es que… ¿recuerdas lo de la pareja que te dije que tuve? Pues no fui del todo sincera. Aun la tengo.

-¿Ah, sí? – dijo el otro, con los ojos abiertos. -¿Y quién es?

-No te lo puedo decir. El caso es que… lo quiero. Muchísimo.

-Si tanto lo quieres ¿por qué me besaste anoche?

-¡No lo sé! De eso se trata, no sé qué me pasó. Pero por favor, perdóname.

-Te perdono. Pero no se trata de perdonar o no perdonar.

Ambos se miraron largamente, en silencio.

-Me gustas, Helena – dijo el otro. – Mucho. Nunca sentí nada parecido al besar a ninguna otra chica. Me dolió que me dejaras plantado, y… no he podido dormir pensando en ti.

Ella no dijo nada.

-Anoche fui muy directo. Lo siento. Sólo quería liarme contigo, pero ahora veo que no. Me gustas mucho, y estoy dispuesto a esperar y a ir despacio por ti.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero… - ¿por qué le tenía que pasar eso ahora? ¿Por qué le venía todo de golpe? -¿Quieres que te sea sincera?

-Por favor.

-No me gustas. No me siento atraída por ti. Ni siquiera te conozco. Anoche fue la primera vez que hablé contigo tanto – pudo ver el dolor reflejado en la cara del enano. – De veras que lo siento. Fue un error.

-Fue un error para ti, pero no para mí – dijo el otro, con cara larga. – Mi hermano tiene razón, vales mucho. Yo no te veo sólo como una cara bonita, ya no. Yo… me gustaría volver a besarte. Quiero decir… no volver a sobarte el pecho, ni nada de eso. Sólo besarte.

Helena sintió una enorme emoción al escucharlo. De veras que le gustaba. Y mucho. Recordó la noche en el jardín con Thranduil, esos primeros besos; y pudo ver la misma emoción en la mirada de Náin.

-Náin, yo… lo siento, pero no puedo. Te engañaría si te besara ahora. No siento eso por ti; lo siento por otra persona.

-Pero podríamos intentarlo – dijo él, tocándole la mano. – Podríamos hacerlo. Yo te querría mucho, muchísimo. Te trataría como a una reina. No me fijaría en nadie más que en ti, te lo prometo. Sólo tú y yo.

-Lo que me dices es precioso, y lo aprecio, pero es que… hay otra persona en mi vida. Yo la quiero, aunque ahora no tenga muy fijos mis sentimientos por ella. Pero sí que sé que él me quiere. Tanto como tú a mí ahora mismo. Y no puedo engañarlo de esa manera. Ya hubo bastante anoche; ahora, me imagino que nos ve a los dos, diciéndome tú esas cosas, y… se le partiría el corazón. Lo siento, Náin – dijo, alejando la mano; - pero no puede ser.

Él puso una cara muy triste, con lágrimas en los ojos, y miró hacia abajo. - ¿Puedo… besarte una última vez, al menos? Sólo besarte. Después te dejaré en paz.

Fue tal la cara que puso, que Helena no pudo negársele. – No aquí. Cuando mi tío se calle y salgamos, si es que se calla alguna vez.

Náin rió, y el tono de su cara cambió en medio segundo. Le asintió como un niño pequeño al que se le promete una golosina, y se alejó un poco.

-Bueno, pues esas son mis historias. Los pasos que me han traído aquí – terminó, al fin, el enano, entre los aplausos de Frerin.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! – dijo Ynian, orgullosa de su primogénito.

-Muy bien, Ferland, reconozco que esta vez me he equivocado. No tenías ninguna intención oculta, ni nada por el estilo. Has venido aquí de manera totalmente desinteresada, ¿no?

Ferland miró a su hermana de una manera un tanto estúpida, y después dirigió la mirada a sus padres.

-Padre, madre, sabéis que os quiero con todo mi corazón.

-No – dijo Nór, sabiendo lo que iba a continuación. - ¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Qué quieres?

-Veréis, yo… después de mi encuentro con los trolls necesitaba algo de energía y reparación, así que… fui a una taberna.

-Oh, no – dijo Ynian, que ya veía por donde iban los tiros.

-Pues pedí una jarra de cerveza, y luego otra, luego otra… al final, sin darme cuenta, no tenía con qué pagarle al tabernero, y… me endeudé con él.

-¡Otra vez! – gritó su padre, levantándose.

-¿Y no te las puede perdonar, Ferlnad?

-No, madre. El hombre es un tanto huraño, si me entiendes.

-O eso, o tú bebiste más de la cuenta, si nos entiendes – dijo Graella.

-Oye, no te metas.

-¡Claro que me meto! ¿¡Cuánto beberías para quedar endeudado con un tabernero!? ¿¡Quién en este maldito mundo se endeuda con un tabernero!? ¡Mi hermano mayor, cómo no! Y ahora, mis padres irán al rescate, como siempre; gastándose todo el oro de sus carteras en él.

-¡Oye, tú estás celosa! ¡Siempre lo has estado! Eres reina, por si se te ha olvidado. Padre y madre no tienen que darte nada.

-Ahora no, pero ¿y cuándo era joven? Todas esas cosas que siempre quise hacer, pero me tuve que quedar en casa cosiendo porque mis padres se gastaban todo el dinero en el imbécil de mi hermano. Me hubiera encantado aprender a bailar, a cantar, a tocar el arpa, a seguir estudiando… pero claro, eso último no lo podía ni pedir, porque ¿cómo iba una señorita decente a estudiar? ¿Para qué? Yo me tenía que quedar sentada con madre todo el día, mientras que mi hermano mayor se gastaba el dinero en tabernas, en ropa, en comida… y en otras cosas que jamás nos has querido contar.

-Pero ¿de qué hablas? – dijo el otro, poniéndose blanco. - ¿Me estás diciendo que yo me he ido alguna vez de… concubinas?

-Ferland, ¡el niño! – dijo Ynian tapándole los oídos a Frerin.

-Yo nunca he hecho eso, no soy de ese tipo de hombres, lo puedo jurar. He tenido mis líos, claro, y mis romances, pero…

-¡Ferland! – chilló de nuevo Ynian.

-Abuela, ¿qué es una concubina? – preguntó el pequeño, inocentemente.

-Oh, por Dúrin… - dijo el rey Thorin, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

Helena rodó los ojos y se levantó del suelo, pero notó una mano que la sujetaba.

-¿Te vas ya? – le preguntó Náin, con ojos como platos.

-Sí – dijo ella, impresionada por el fervor con que la esperaba. –Ven a mi habitación, si quieres. Allí no nos verá nadie.

El enano se levantó en un santiamén, y le dio la mano a la princesa. Ella se la quitó, sintiéndose culpable.

Subieron poco a poco. Helena no sabía si quería llegar o no. Por un lado, sabía que eso estaba mal; por otro, una emoción enorme le recorría el pecho. Se sentía como una niña de cinco años que va a jugar a los besos con otro niño de su edad. Náin la seguía, siempre detrás de ella, y la princesa podía oler su impaciencia. _¨Y todo por un beso¨_ \- pensó. ¿Cómo podían dos personas ser tan inocentes?

Al llegar a su alcoba, ambos entraron y ella cerró la puerta. Náin tenía una sonrisa muy tonta en la cara.

-¿Puedo… besarte ya?

-¿A cuántas chicas has besado?

-Muchas, pero me da igual. Sólo me importas tú.

Helena intentó no sonreír ante las palabras de su primo, y tomó aire. – Sólo un beso. Y es eso, un beso; mantén la lengua en tu boca, por favor.

Él sólo asintió, y se acercó a ella, muy, muy lentamente.

-Espera – le dijo Helena. – Esto va a ser lo último que hagamos, ¿está bien? No me estoy aprovechando de ti. No me quiero aprovechar de ti.

-No te estás aprovechando de mí – dijo él, afirmándolo. – Sé que no lo estás haciendo.

Se quedaron un rato parados, y él siguió avanzando. Sintió cómo el chico le tocaba la mano, cariñosamente, pero ella se la alejó con disimulo. Náin no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba muy cerca de su boca. Helena sintió un enorme impulso de alejarse de él, pero no podía hacerle eso.

Cerró los ojos, esperando sólo a que su primo llegara a su destino. Después de una eternidad, sintió unos suaves labios contra los suyos. Pensó en Thranduil, instintivamente. Pero no era Thranduil el que la besaba. Se mantuvieron así mucho tiempo, hasta que, fiel a su palabra, su primo alejó su boca de la suya. Tenía una cara de felicidad indescriptible, con una amplia sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

-Me ha gustado mucho – le dijo él.

Helena recordó las palabras de Thranduil. _¨A todo el mundo le puede gustar un beso profundo, pero sólo te gusta un beso suave si amas a alguien¨._

Náin la miraba con una gran emoción.

-¿A ti… te ha gustado? – le preguntó, tímidamente.

Ella no respondió.

¨_Entonces, yo estoy locamente enamorada de ti¨_.

-Yo… - dijo la enana.

_Volvió a besarlo, lentamente, tiernamente, mientras que él la correspondía. Sus lenguas se cruzaron en mitad de la boca a los pocos nanosegundos. _

_Recordó sus manos recorriendo su camisón, su sonrisa al verla, el amor de su mirada. Recordó la noche del Balcón, sus bellas palabras. Recordó la noche del jardín, sus labios. Recordó… recordó la noche del baile, en agosto, cuando se lo había encontrado por primera vez. Sus brazos a su alrededor, sus ojos grises… sus ojos, su boca ligeramente entreabierta en un gesto de sorpresa, sus dientes blancos. _

Y sintió las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos.

-¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?

-No, lo siento.

-Será un beso suave, como este, si quieres. Con eso me conformo.

-No, lo siento. No puede ser, Náin. Este era el acuerdo. Por favor, vete, antes de que sea peor para ambos. Te dije que… que era mejor dejarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él.- ¿Te arrepientes?

-No – _sí que me arrepiento. _– No me arrepiento. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo justo para ambos. Pero ya… se acabó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó él, preocupado, extendiendo los brazos.

-No, por favor – sentir sus brazos en su cintura sería demasiado. – Por favor, déjalo. Lo siento mucho.

Náin puso una cara muy dolida, pero aceptó. – Está bien. – Antes de salir por la puerta, se dio la vuelta. – Quiero que sepas… que me has hecho sentir algo que nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir. Sé que no quieres que te diga esto, pero… te quiero.

Helena no le respondió. No sabía qué decirle. Finalmente, su primo salió de la habitación, y ella se quedó sola.

_-Lo siento, Thranduil. Te juro que sólo te quiero a ti. Nada más que a ti _– pensó, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Thorin estaba en su habitación esperando a su hermano menor para salir a dar una vuelta. Lo había visto hablar con Helena en el comedor, y después habían desaparecido. Los dos. ¿Casualidad? No creía. Pensó seriamente en ir al cuarto de su prima para sacar a su hermano de las orejas si era necesario, pero pensó que era mejor no ¨interrumpir¨.

-¿Ah? ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó Náin, nada más entrar por la puerta.

-Sí, estoy aquí, esperándote. Y tú, ¿dónde estabas?

-En ningún sitio – respondió el otro, con una sonrisa muy, muy estúpida.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás así? Os he visto hablar a la prima y a ti en el comedor, y después os habéis marchado. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Nada; sólo besarnos.

-Ya. ¿Y ella ha querido volver a besarte? Porque anoche no estaba muy segura de lo que había ocurrido.

-Ha sido distinto a lo de anoche. Ha venido a hablar conmigo y me ha explicado que no me amaba, que lo de anoche fue un error, que estaba enamorada de otra persona.

_¨Menos mal¨_ \- pensó Thorin. – Y dime, ¿cómo es que os habéis vuelto a besar? – preguntó, sintiendo una furia enorme recorrer su cuerpo; una furia contra su hermano, pero sobre todo contra su prima.

-Yo le he dicho que… que me gusta mucho. Muchísimo. Thorin – dijo, cogiéndolo de los brazos, - creo que me he enamorado.

-¿Qué? – preguntó simplemente el otro. -¿Qué te has qué?

-Que me he enamorado. Anoche, cuando me besé con ella, la cosa pasó muy rápido y no me dio tiempo a pensar, y ahora me arrepiento. Pero cuando se alejó de mí, y la vi con esa cara de disgusto, y la vi marcharse a toda prisa, y que no se daba la vuelta por mucho que la llamara… me sentí raro, muy raro. Al principio me cabreé, y mucho. No podía quitarme lo sucedido de la cabeza, por lo que me bebí una copa más y me fui a la habitación.

-Ajá, comprendo. Siento decirte que eso no es amor, es simplemente que te has llevado un palo.

-¡Pero déjame acabar, por favor! Mira, yo… no podía dormir. Siempre que cerraba los ojos se me venía su imagen a la cabeza. Era como una pesadilla. Cuando al fin conseguí dormir, y me desperté esta mañana, estaba algo mejor. Pero seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en ella. Y cuando la he visto, y he sentido que me hablaba, me he sentido la persona más afortunada del mundo. Le he pedido besarla, sólo un beso, y ella ha aceptado.

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó, deseando matar a su prima, sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Sí; hemos subido a su alcoba, y me ha dejado besarla. Ha sido un beso suave, apenas un roce. Pero me ha bastado para estar en el mismísimo Valinor. Sus labios son… suaves, delicados. Como ella – dijo suspirando.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – dijo el otro, pegándole en el brazo. - ¡No te reconozco! ¡Las personas no se enamoran de la noche a la mañana!

-Pues yo sí.

-Ni siquiera la conoces.

-Sí que la conozco. Sé cómo es. Es de las personas que las conoces a fondo con sólo mirarlas. Es buena, y gentil, e inocente, pero también es muy fuerte, e inteligente, e ingeniosa. Y divertida.

-¿Y sabes todo eso de haber hablado un rato con ella?

-¿Acaso no es todas esas cosas?

-Pues… sí, sí que lo es.

-Después, le he pedido otro beso, pero me lo ha negado. Ha empezado a llorar, y se me ha roto el corazón. Quería abrazarla, pero no me ha dejado, y me ha pedido que me fuera. Yo lo he hecho, pero antes le he dicho que la quería.

-¿Y ella? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada. Está enamorada de otra persona, dice, pero yo no lo veo tan claro. No voy a dejar de luchar por ella. Le voy a demostrar que la amo, y que la haría increíblemente feliz a mi lado. Quiero tocar su mano, abrazarla, que me sonría, y poder besarla de nuevo. No quiero nada más que eso, Thorin. No quiero toquetearla, no quiero decirle cosas indecentes, no quiero meterle mano; no quiero otras chicas; sólo quiero… estar junto a ella. Demostrarle que le quiero.

Thorin escuchaba todo esto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Se te ha ido la pinza.

-Tal vez sí. Pero me encanta.

-Vete al cuerno.

-¿Tú sabes lo que se siente al besar a una persona y saber que en tu vida vas a querer besar a otra?

-Yo, yo… ¡Pero ¿se puede saber qué narices os pasa a todos?! Que sepas que ella siente lo mismo que tú me estás diciendo; pero no por ti, sino por otra persona.

Thorin pudo leer el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Náin. – Gracias, hermano. Esos son ánimos.

-¡No quiero animarte! ¡Ni a ti, ni a ella! ¡Es tu prima, por el amor de Dúrin!

-Mi prima tercera.

-Tu prima, al fin y al cabo.

-Yo la amo.

-Tú no la amas. Te ha dado un flechazo, pero nada más.

-Será eso, pero no voy a desaprovechar este flechazo. ¿No me dijiste anoche que no había sentido nunca nada especial por nadie? Pues ahora lo siento. Ella es perfecta, es preciosa, y vale muchísimo.

-Todo eso ya lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas. La conozco desde que éramos niños.

-¡Pues es tu problema! Es tu problema si en toda tu vida te has fijado en ella. Siempre ha habido chicas en tu vida, siempre; y todas relaciones serias. Pero ¿a qué llamas tú una relación seria? ¿Alguna vez has durado con una más de un año entero? Y, sin embargo, has tenido delante de tus propias narices a la muchacha más bella y buena del mundo entero. Tú mismo lo ha dicho, siempre habéis estado juntos; siempre. Jamás os habéis separado. ¿Te has parado a pensar alguna vez que es una señal? ¿Que es por algo? Ella siempre ha estado ahí, a tu lado, apoyándote. Os queréis, sois como hermanos. Pero jamás te has fijado en ella. Nunca. A mí me ha bastado una noche; al otro hombre que hay en su vida, también le ha bastado poco tiempo; pero tú, en tus setenta y tres años, nunca te has fijado en ella. Pues ese es tu problema, Thorin; pero no el mío. Déjame vivir mi vida.

Salió dando un portazo, y Thorin se quedó allí, en el centro de la alcoba, pasmado.

-¡Odio a mi hermano! – gritó la reina Graella, entrando esa noche en la sala común donde su familia descansaba.

-La suave voz de mi dulce esposa acogiéndome al final del día – dijo para sí Thorin, sin levantar la vista del libro que leía, provocando las risas de sus hijos.

-No tiene gracia – dijo la otra, con fuego en los ojos. - ¡Lo odio! ¡A él y a mis padres! ¡Si por mí fuera los ataba a una cuerda y los enviaba con él!

-¿Pero qué son esos gritos? – preguntó Dís, confundida. - ¿Ha venido tu hermano?

-Sí, se ha honrado a hacernos una visita, y a pedirle dinero a mis padres de paso.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Mirad, no quiero hablar de eso. Dejémoslo. Thorin, ¿y tu primo y tus sobrinos?

-Han ido a dar una vuelta por el reino, creo. Déjalos, yo también necesitaba un poco de paz. Hablemos de otro tema. Helena…

-¿Sí? – dijo la enana, que descansaba en el suelo con Frerin en brazos.

-¿Qué tal te fue anoche?

-No te preocupes, no pienso volver allí en mucho tiempo. Yo tampoco quiero hablar de ese tema.

-¡Cómo estáis esta noche! – dijo Dís. – Ninguno queréis hablar de nada.

-¿Te dio Thranduil eso que te prometió? – siguió preguntando su padre.

-Sí, lo tengo bajo llave en mi habitación.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Hemos estado un poco liados estos últimos días. Tengo unas ganas impresionantes de volver a las clases mañanas, y empezar a hacer uso del dinero que me ha dado Thranduil. Estoy harta de…

-¿De qué? ¿De qué estás harta?

-De hombres, padre. Estoy harta de hombres.

Todos quedaron en silencio en la sala; Graella y Dís sabían (en parte) a lo que se refería la princesa, pero Thorin se quedó dándole vueltas a la cabeza, sin saber a lo que se refería su hija.

-¿Y de mí? ¿Estás harta? – preguntó el pequeño Frerin.

-Jamás me hartaré de ti – dijo la princesa, abrazando al pequeño. – Nunca.

-Helena – le preguntó en voz baja; - ¿qué es una concubina?

-Es… una mujer que finge ser pareja de un hombre a cambio de dinero – se lo explicó de la manera más ¨suave¨ que pudo.

-Ahh. ¿Y por qué no se buscan una pareja de verdad?

La enana abrazó al pequeño con cariño, mientras reía. Era la primera vez que reía de verdad en todo el día.


	22. Seducción, peleas y celos

**Capítulo 22: Seducción, peleas y celos.**

-No pienso ir. No quiero ir.

-Por favor, Bardo, deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño. Eres el príncipe. Has de ir, así como yo.

Bardo se levantó del suelo cubierto de nieve. Febrero había llegado, y con él las largas noches de ventisca que dejaban a los niños maravillados a la mañana siguiente. Toda la ciudad estaba cubierta por un espeso manto blanco, pero aparentemente estable; razón por la cual habían decidido salir de paseo con la pequeña Aenin para que disfrutase junto con sus amiguitos en la nieve.

-No lo entiendo. Sólo es el cumpleaños de mi padre. Siempre lo hemos celebrado en el palacio, íntimamente; y a estas alturas todo el mundo sabe que nuestra relación no es muy formal que digamos.

-Todo el mundo aquí, - rechistó Álica; - pero no en Erebor, ni en el Bosque Negro.

-Ya lo sé, maldita sea. Es que… ¡no entiendo por qué ahora, precisamente, tenemos que invitarlos a ellos también!

-Pues para dar una imagen ¨de cordialidad¨.

-Sí, de cordialidad. Menudo asco.

-¡Bardo, por favor! ¡Para ya!

Bardo suspiró y se dio la vuelta, lentamente.

-No puedo con esto, Álica. Te lo prometo. ¿Por qué no podremos tener una familia más normal? Bueno, tú no tienes culpa de nada. Soy yo el que tiene un asco de familia.

-Tú al menos tienes familia.

Bardo se calló de inmediato, y se sentó al lado de su mujer.

-Lo siento, cariño. A veces se me olvida y meto la pata.

Álica no dijo nada; simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-Los echo de menos. A ambos. Pienso en ellos cada vez que… que noto que el bebé me da una patada. Exactamente igual que con Aenin. Tenían tantas ganas de conocerla, tantas ganas de ser abuelos, y… esos malditos orcos los mataron un mes antes de que naciera. Un mes antes, Bardo.

-Lo sé – dijo él, rodeándola entre sus brazos.

-No, no lo sabes. No tienes ni idea de lo que es esto. Sólo os tengo a ti y a los niños. Por mucho que finja, tu familia no es la mía. Nunca lo ha sido. Tu padre siempre me ha despreciado, a tu madre tampoco le hago mucha gracia, y a tu hermana la puedo considerar una amiga, pero nada más. Jamás se ha comportado como una tía con nuestra hija. Duele mucho. Duele mucho saber que estás sola.

-Álica, no estás sola. Me tienes a mí. Yo te quiero.

-Sí, pero si algún día nos pasara algo… porque nos puede pasar, Bardo; mira a tus padres. ¿A quién tendría yo? Ni un mísero hermano. Tengo amigos, muy buenos amigos, agraciadamente; pero no son mi familia, aunque los quiera como tales.

-Tendrías a nuestros hijos.

-Aparte de ellos, Bardo.

-Álica, amor mío, yo… no sé qué decirte. Fue muy injusto lo que te pasó, pero no puedes vivir en el pasado. Has de vivir en el presente. Ahora estamos tú y yo, y nuestra hijita. Y nuestro futuro hijo – dijo él, cogiéndola de las manos. – Somos pocos, pero… nos queremos, y mucho. Yo, en verdad, tampoco tengo mucho más que a ti misma.

-Bardo, es que… - unos labios la acallaron, y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

-No quiero verte triste. No quiero verte así. No me gusta – dijo, cuando ambos se separaron. – No te preocupes por cosas que no se pueden cambiar, o prever.

-Bardo, yo… ¡Aenin! ¡Suelta eso ahora mismo!

La niña, que tenía una bola de nieve casi más grande que ella misma entre las manos, miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero mami…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Suelta eso! ¡Te vas a hacer daño! Bardo, ¡dile algo!

-¡Aenin! ¡Hazle caso a mamá! Ae… ¡Aenin! ¡Ni se te ocurra tirársela a Jaimy!

Helena volvía a su cuarto, entusiasmada con los descubrimientos llevados a cabo ese día. Sonreía a todos los enanos con los que se encontraba por el camino.

-Hombre, qué contenta vas – dijo Dwalin, con el cual se topó subiendo las escaleras. - ¿Algún enano afortunado?

-No, Dwalin; no es eso precisamente. Es algo mucho mejor – se acercó al enano al cual quería como a un tío y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. - ¡Tengo prisa! ¡Dales recuerdos a tu hijo y tu mujer! – gritó Helena subiendo por las escaleras corriendo.

Al llegar al pasillo real, giró a la derecha, siguió recto y… se encontró con una imagen un tanto impactante ante la puerta de su habitación.

-Hola, Náin – dijo ella, intentando no sonar desagradable.

-Hola, primita- el joven estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, en una actitud un tanto estúpida, a la vista de Helena.- Se te ve muy contenta. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Cosas mías. No quiero entretenerte.

-¿Tiene que ver con esas investigaciones a las que tanto tiempo les dedicas últimamente?

-Sí, es eso – Helena pudo ver el alivio reflejado en los ojos de su primo menor.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Verás, no hemos hablado desde lo que ocurrió en tu habitación hace un mes,…

-Sí, lo sé. Lo siento. No es que quiera eludirte, es que tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo libre desde entonces.

-Ya, ya. Se nota mucho- dijo, mirando de reojo los brazos cargados de papeles y libros de su prima. – Yo tampoco.

Helena suspiró para sí, cerrando los ojos. Náin iba encaminado a ser un gran guerrero, más fiero que Dáin y más osado que el rey Thorin, por lo que su padre había accedido a acogerlo allí, en Erebor, donde los mayores guerreros y entrenadores, entre ellos Méin, podrían instruirlo en el arte de la guerra. Náin, claramente, había aceptado de inmediato, y por varias razones.

-Bueno, prima…

-Helena, por favor.

-Helena- se corrigió el otro, poniéndose algo rojo. - ¿Podemos hablar?

-Lo cierto es que ahora mismo esto algo ocupada; si quieres, podemos quedar más tarde.

-Ya, no hay problema. ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

-No sé, al jardín, mismamente.

-¿Al jardín?

-No tengo ganas de fiesta. Además, me gusta ir al jardín, a ver las estrellas- intentó poner una voz soñadora y femenina.

-Claro, claro. Al jardín – Náin cambió de idea al segundo. - ¿A las diez?

-_Menos mal. Ha colado. _–Sí, a las diez. Te espero en el pasillo central. ¿Me disculpas?

-Claro – dijo él, apartándose de la puerta. – A las diez.

Helena entró con la cabeza gacha a su habitación, intentando no mirar más a Náin, y cerró la puerta. Esperaba no haber sido muy cortante.

-Con el día que llevaba, y ya ha tenido que venir este a descolocármelo – dijo, soltando las cosas en su escritorio; pero unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Cansinamente, se volvió de nuevo para abrirla, pero no se encontró allí a su primo.

-Te he estado buscando por todos lados. ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Graella, entrando en su habitación.

-Acabo de salir de clase. ¡No sabes lo que he descubierto hoy! Y todo gracias a Khrenin. Es el mejor, de veras.

-Y gracias al dinero de tu ¨amorcito¨- agraciadamente, Helena no la escuchó.

-_Menos mal –_ pensó su madre; - _vuelve a ser ella misma. – _A ver, enséñamelo.

-No te lo puedo enseñar, madre. Tendrías que ir al laboratorio para descubrirlo, y mirar en el microscopio.

-¿El qué?

-Es un artefacto que está perfeccionando Khrenin. Es como el telescopio, pero funciona al revés. Gracias a él uno es capaz de observar cosas muy pequeñas, minúsculas.

-Como… ¿una mota de polvo?

-Sí, madre – dijo ella, intentado sonar paciente. – Y cosas más pequeñas. Eso es lo que hemos descubierto hoy.

-¿Una mota de polvo?

-¡No! ¡Una célula!

La cara de Graella era un poema.

-Muchos sabios antiguos estaban seguros de que para que nuestros organismos funcionaran, pequeños seres debían regular sus funciones, como los seres vivos regulamos las funciones del mundo. Bien, pues tenían razón. Hemos descubierto unos seres… eran de forma circular, alargada, y hemos podido observar cómo se dividían constantemente.

-¿Y dónde habéis visto a esos… seres?

-En la palma de mi mano.

-¿Están en la palma de tu mano?

-¡Están en todos lados, madre! En todo ser viviente. Hemos decidido llamarlos ¨células¨, porque parecían pequeñas celdillas.

-¿Y… cómo habéis podido verlas, si son tan pequeñas?

-Pues porque… eso es algo más difícil de explicar. Ya te iré contando. El caso es que hoy nada ni nadie me va a estropear el día. Ni siquiera… una inesperada cita que tengo esta noche.

-¿Cita?

-Se podría llamar así. Me he encontrado con Náin en la puerta de mi habitación, esperando a que llegara. Lo cierto es que, después de lo que pasó, no veo bien que no volvamos a hablarnos más, así que he quedado con él esta noche para charlar un rato. Pero nada más. Ya estoy segura de lo que quiero, y de lo que no quiero.

-Pues me da a mí que tu primo se va a quedar con las ganas.

-¿Por qué?

-Mañana es el cumpleaños del rey Brand, y nos ha invitado.

-¿A nosotros? ¿Qué le ha dado? – preguntó Helena despreocupadamente, mientras recogía sus apuntes.

-No sé. Dáin y Fallia también van, por lo que verás a tu primo Thorin. Tal vez él aleje a Náin de ti.

-Ya, no creo – rió Helena, antes de quedarse completamente paralizada. – Oye, ¿cómo es que van los tíos?

-Los ha invitado a ellos también.

-Y… - se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, mientras sentía a su corazón latir muy rápido - ¿quién más viene?

-Sí, Helena, el elfo también viene.

Sintió algo explotar en su interior, y quiso disimularlo, pero no pudo.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! – dijo, saltando a los brazos de su madre. - ¡Voy a verlo! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!

-Por favor, Helena, actúa con serenidad. Recuerda que vas con tu padre.

-¡No puedo! ¡Oh, madre! ¿Qué me voy a poner? Porque será una fiesta, ¿no?

-Madre mía, para qué diré nada – dijo Graella para sí misma, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio. – Por favor, Helena, intenta ser disimulada. Porque digo yo que él intentará serlo.

-Sí, madre, no te preocupes. Pero ¡ayúdame! ¿¡Qué me llevo!?

-¡Yo qué sé! El vestido azul celeste.

-¿Otra vez? Ni en broma. Me tengo que llevar uno con el que no me haya visto antes.

-Sí, pero así podréis rememorar esa noche en que os besast… Espera, ¿qué digo? ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con esto! Bastante tengo con encubriros – dijo Graella, saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Espera! No me dejes así. ¡Ayúdame!

El rey Thranduil cerró la carta que acababa de leer, mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia el capitán de la guardia.

-¿Algo más, Aerand?

-Nada más, mi Señor.

-Bien. Muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte.

El elfo hizo una profunda reverencia, y se alejó por las escaleras.

Thranduil volvió a sentarse en el trono, pensativo. Dos nuevas habían llegado al reino: por un lado, una tropa entera de orcos se aproximaba al Abismo de Helm, en el reino de Rohan; la victoria resultaba lejana, muy lejana. Un montaraz, que ahora respondía al nombre de Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, estaba entre ellos, acompañado de un enano y un elfo. Su hijo. Legolas.

Por otro lado, el rey Brand lo invitaba a su fiesta de cumpleaños, completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría en el otro lado del mundo. ¿Su hijo en mitad de una batalla sin esperanzas y él en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un mortal, que cumplía sólo un año más que lo acercaba al frío ataúd bajo tierra para el resto de la eternidad? Ni hablar. Lo que tenía que hacer era permanecer allí, en su palacio, fortalecer las fronteras y rezarles a los Valar por el destino de su único vástago.

-¡Aynin! –llamó el rey.

-Sí, Majestad –dijo el otro elfo pelirrojo, que apareció a su lado a la nada.

-Como escriba real, te mando un cometido. Mándale un mensaje al rey Brand. No acudiré a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Disculpad, Majestad, pero no creo que sea buena idea – dijo el escriba, que era uno de sus servidores más fieles y de mayor confianza.

-¿Por qué no?

-Los reyes Thorin y Dáin van a acudir allí, junto con sus familias. Sería una deslealtad no ir.

-No pienso acudir a una fiesta mientras mi hijo se juega la vida en el campo de batalla.

-Mi Señor, siendo franco, poco podréis hacer por él, tanto aquí como en Valle.

-Aquí rezaré por él, y sufriré la espera de nuevas noticias.

-Podréis rezar por él allí también. No digo que disfrutéis de la fiesta. Sólo que vayáis al acto y después os retiréis a vuestra alcoba.

Thranduil suspiró, recostándose sobre el respaldo del trono. Nunca diría la razón por la cual no quería acudir: para no ver el rostro angelical de la joven princesa enana, que le servía de consuelo cuando las pesadillas de Legolas le quitaban el sueño por la noche. No podía estar disfrutando de la compañía de una chiquilla mortal que estaba en la flor de la juventud, mientras que su hijo luchaba con fiereza, y solo, al otro lado de la Tierra Media. Por mucho que le doliera, si acudía al día siguiente al cumpleaños del rey, debería ignorarla.

-Está bien. Gracias por los consejos, Aynin.

Esa noche, llegaron al palacio de Valle. Bilbo ya había estado allí, hacía mucho, cuando el rey Bardo había muerto. Los recuerdos lo visitaron como una terrible oleada.

Thorin le había insistido a su viejo amigo para que fuera con ellos al cumpleaños del rey Brand, para así distraerse un poco. Nada más llegar, Bilbo le pidió al rey enano que lo acompañara al cerezo bajo el cual el cuerpo del difunto rey yacía en descanso.

-¿Quieres algo más? –le había preguntado Thorin.

-No, nada más, amigo. Me gustaría estar solo un rato.

-¿Aquí? ¿Con el frío que hace?

-Estoy bien. Llevo como cuatro abrigos encima. No te preocupes, Thorin; si necesito algo te lo diré.

Thorin asintió, preocupado, y se alejó. – Si necesitas algo, estaré cerca.

Bilbo permaneció mucho tiempo allí, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que notó una presencia al lado suya.

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

-Claro que no – le sonrió con cariño el anciano a la joven enana. – Siéntate aquí conmigo y me haces compañía.

Helena se sentó al lado del hobbit, sobre la nieve blanca.

-Me dan pena – dijo después de mucho silencio, - Glóin y Khala.

-¿Gimli está en problemas? – preguntó Bilbo.

-Algo así – dijo ella, decaída. – Va a haber una batalla en el Abismo de Helm; está en…

-En Rohan. Lo sé. La cartografía ha sido siempre lo mío.

Helena asintió, y miró al suelo.

-¿No se sabrá nada de mi sobrino, no? De Frodo.

-No, no se sabe nada. Lo siento, Bilbo.

-No pasa nada. Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Eres tan buena, Helena. La bondad se refleja en tu mirada. Siempre te preocupas por los demás. Puedo notar a leguas de distancia que te apetecería mucho más estar ahora sentada en un fuego, con el camisón puesto, descansando del viaje, sabiendo que afuera hace una temperatura bajísima. Y sólo estás aquí para hacer compañía a este viejo solitario. Y yo te digo, ¡no te preocupes! Éntrate, no malgastes tu tiempo acompañando a este anciano hobbit que ya no tiene más quehacer que sentarse a recordar viejos tiempos.

-Para mí esto no es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo ella, con una sonrisa tan cálida que podría derretir la nieve a su alrededor. –Sigo prefiriendo estar a tu lado, Bilbo.

El hobbit asintió con la cabeza, y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-Estás enamorada – dijo de repente Bilbo.- Se te nota en la mirada.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Helena, confundida.

-Lo siento si me he inmiscuido demasiado. Se te nota. Mirada ausente… estás pensando en otra persona, la añoras. Se te nota el rostro serio. Nada que ver con la alegría e impaciencia que presentabas esta tarde, de camino aquí. Tienes algo de tristeza en tus ojos, y tu respiración es pausada. De vez en cuando bajas los párpados. Y has venido aquí para buscar la compañía, el silencio y la tranquilidad de un anciano y de una colina en la que hay enterrado un rey.

Helena sólo sonrió y miró al frente – Buena observación.

-¿Algo complicado?

-Bastante complicado. Pero me da igual. Prefiero amar y sufrir a no sentir nada.

-Hay momentos en los que lo que prima es dejar de sufrir. Eres una chica inteligente. No te eches a perder por algo que no vale la pena.

-No – rió ella. – No es nada de eso. Él es bueno conmigo, muy bueno. Pero… lo nuestro es algo imposible. No puede salir bien.

-Entonces, tal vez deberías dejarlo, antes de que el dolor de la separación se vuelva irreversible.

-Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer. Me siento viva cuando estoy con él. Lo quiero mucho, muchísimo. Y… no puedo parar de pensar en lo injusto que es que dos personas que se quieren tanto no puedan estar juntas.

-Sí, lo sé. Esta juventud… Bendita juventud. (…) También lo puedes mirar desde otro lado.

-¿Cuál?

-Puedes luchar por él. Luchar por lo vuestro.

-Lo haría sin reservas, pero es él sobre todo el que tendría que sacrificarse por mí. Tendría que sacrificar cosas muy importantes, y no voy a pedirle que lo haga. No puedo ser tan egoísta.

-Bueno, si tanto te ama, él también luchará por ti. No digo que lleguéis a estar juntos, pero sí que te amará con todo su corazón durante el resto de su vida, y no tendrá ninguna vergüenza ni reparo en dar lo que sea por ti. Al fin y al cabo, no es el primer elfo que acaba enamorado de una mortal en toda la historia.

Helena lo miró con los ojos como platos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ja,ja,ja. No te preocupes, querida, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo. No es tan difícil de notar que es él el que ocupa tus pensamientos.

-Espero que mi padre no sea tan rápido de mente como tú. Bueno, ¿entramos? Hace mucho frío aquí afuera.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban ya listos para la fiesta del rey. Un gran banquete iba a celebrarse, y Helena no podía evitar sentirse mal; y por varias razones.

Primero de todo, una gran batalla se libraba al otro lado de la Tierra Media, y ellos estaban allí, de fiesta. Segundo, aún no había visto a Thranduil desde la noche anterior. La reina Nina decía que apenas salía de su alcoba, y que tenía una expresión más seria que de costumbre. Y eso, a Helena no le daba muy buena espina. Suponía que sería porque su hijo estaba junto con Gimli, luchando en una batalla sin futuro; y no podía evitar sentirse egoísta al pensar que no iba a poder hablar con él de nuevo, ni acurrucarse entre sus brazos, ni besar sus labios. En verdad, abrazarlo era lo que más añoraba de todo, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, estrujarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Se levantó para mirarse al espejo. Estaba guapa, ¿verdad? Llevaba un vestido verde claro, de sisa, con una capa que le colgaba por atrás. Se había hecho una elegante coleta alta que, aunque atrevida, no desentonaba con el atuendo elegido. Se maquilló un poco, ya que no quería parecer muy artificial, y se puso una fina pulsera de plata y un anillo. Cuando pensaba que ya estaba lista, alguien llamó a su puerta. Se sorprendió al ver allí a su primo; pero no a Náin: a Thorin.

-¡Thorin! No te había visto. ¿Cuándo has llegado? – preguntó, abrazándolo.

-Hace un rato. Oye, quiero hablar contigo antes de bajar abajo – dijo él, muy seriamente.

-De acuerdo. ¿Sobre qué?

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó él, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. - ¿Sobre qué?

-Mira, lo siento, sé que estuvo mal lo que pasó, pero…

-¿Pero qué, Helena? Ahora resulta que a ti no se te puede hacer nada, pero tú puedes hacer con mi hermano lo que quieras. No seas una mosquita muerta.

-Pero… - dijo ella, con la boca abierta. – Pero ¿¡se puede saber de qué hablas!?

-Hablo de que lo usaste como te dio la gana. Está loco por ti, ¿sabes?

-Claro que lo sé, y sinceramente no disfruto con eso. Yo ya les dejé claros mis sentimientos por él.

-Después de besarlo.

-Antes de besarlo. Le dije que lo de la otra noche había sido un error, que no tendría que haber ocurrido, que amo a otra persona. Pero él me pidió varias veces besarme una última vez. Le dije que sí, a cambio de que nos olvidáramos de todo. Yo no quería aprovecharme de él. Le dije que el beso debía de ser suave, y que tenía que ser el último.

-Bueno, pues no te va a dejar en paz así como así. Se le ha ido la pinza por ti, cosa que no comprendo, sinceramente. Así que no lo eludas.

-¿Perdona? Primero, no lo eludo. Le dije que podríamos hablar sobre nosotros cuando tuviera tiempo, ya que últimamente los dos hemos estado muy ocupados con cosas más importantes, hablando claramente. Segundo, no sé por qué dices que no entiendes que esté loco por mí. Yo tampoco sé que ve en mí, pero no me trates con ese poco respeto, como si fuera una estúpida y fea que no le puede gustar a nadie en su vida.

Thorin pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos, e intentó disculparse. – Lo siento, Helena, no me refería a eso; es que eres nuestra prima, y nunca habéis tenido…

Otros golpes a la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. Temiendo lo peor, Helena abrió la puerta; sin embargo, esta vez tampoco era Náin.

-Vaya, pero si es la Lúthien enana – silbó Bardo, mirando fijamente a Helena, quien no pudo más que reír. Inclinándose levemente, le cogió la mano a la princesa, y besándosela, le dijo: - Permítame decirle, Alteza, y sin ningún peloteo, que esta noche estáis más bella que de costumbre.

-Bardo – dijo ella, abrazándolo; - cuánto te he echado de menos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, como príncipe, he de llevarte al salón. ¿Me acompañas? – le preguntó, cediéndole el brazo.

-Claro que sí.

-Lamento interrumpir – dijo Thorin; - pero era mi deseo llevarla yo.

Helena se quedó pasmada. ¿Pensaba llevarla al salón… después de haberle echado la bulla? Ni en broma.

-Lo siento. El príncipe Bardo se te ha adelantado.

Sin volverse, se alejó con él, dejando a su primo solo en la habitación.

-¿Y eso? ¿Os habéis peleado?

-Algo así. A propósito: tú también estás muy guapo, Bardo – dijo Helena, con una sonrisa.

Al llegar, todos comenzaron a comer pronto. Helena se sentó en la mesa en la que estaba su familia; es decir, sus padres y su hermano. Al lado, estaban sus tíos y sus primos. Thorin le mandaba miradas de odio reprimido, y Náin la miraba con un fallido intento de mirada seductora; ¿de veras funcionaba eso con las demás chicas? Al frente, estaba sentada la familia real de Valle; era la más completa de todos, pero algo raro pasaba allí. Brand no hablaba con nadie, Nina estaba muy callada y seria, y Bardo y Ella tampoco se dirigían la palabra (aunque eso ya era algo más normal).

Sin embargo, todo eso poco le importaba a Helena. Su mirada sólo se dirigía hacia una persona, la que tenía enfrente: el rey Thranduil. Estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba. Llevaba una especie de túnica escarlata sobre un traje plateado, y su corona sobre la cabeza. Realmente, su rostro mostraba una severidad que nunca antes le había visto, pero eso no la disuadía: al contrario, la atraía. Era como una parte oscura de él que no conocía, pero a la vez antigua, ya que ahora todos sus largos años aparecían reflejados en su serio rostro.

Ella no paraba de mirarlo, pero él no la miraba a ella. Nunca dirigía su mirada hacia el frente. Y eso le rompía el corazón.

-Parece que no está para muchos juegos esta noche – Helena simplemente eludió el infantil comentario de su madre; realmente, parecía que no entendía lo que ella sentía por él.

-No sé qué ocurre.

-Estará distante por su hijo, nada más. Mira, por un lado, es mejor. Así os dejáis de tonterías con tu padre delante. Tal vez sea eso lo que intente, disimular delante de él.

-Sí, pero podría mirarme una sola vez.

Justo en ese momento, el Gobernador Gaile, sentado junto con su esposa al lado justo del Rey Elfo, le sacó tema de conversación, y él hizo un ademán de sonrisa y comenzó a hablar con el humano. Helena suspiró muy profundamente al verlo así, de perfil, moviendo sus labios, con esa expresión seria, las espesas cejas medio arqueadas hacia abajo, y sus blancos y húmedos dientes aparecer y desaparecer a medida que articulaba palabras. ¿Cómo podrían esos detalles tan insignificantes acalorarla tanto?

-No me digas que no es hermoso – dijo ella, sin dejar de observar al elfo que ocupaba su corazón.

-Tiene dos gatos atropellados encima de sus ojos – respondió su madre de mala gana.

-Es guapísimo. Me da igual lo que digas.

-No me preguntes opinión, entonces.

Mucho más tarde, cuando todos estaban hartos de comer y beber, comenzó el baile. Los violinistas subieron al estrado y se pusieron a tocar una alegre melodía. Los hombres se pusieron en una fila, y las mujeres en otra distinta; Bardo animó a Helena a que participara en el divertido baile.

-Pero no sé cómo va.

-¡Tú sólo déjate llevar!

Así pues, la princesa se colocó en la fila junto a las demás chicas, y movió los pies al son de la música. Giró la cabeza para poder ver si Thranduil se había marchado ya, pero seguía allí, mirando a los bailarines, con cara de aburrimiento. Cuando la melodía cambió, un chico y una chica de cada fila salieron para encontrarse el uno con el otro. A Helena le tocó con un joven de unos viente años humanos; es decir, algo más joven que ella. Dieron vueltas y vueltas, riendo y danzando, hasta que la canción acabó. Se despidió de su compañero de baile con una inclinación de cabeza, y sintió una mano sobre la suya. Se giró con ansias para comprobar quién era, pero se llevó un fiasco al ver a su primo menor mirándola con cara de seductor empedernido.

-Disculpa, ¿me permites el siguiente baile?

-Claro – dijo ella, sonriendo falsamente.

Cuando ambos se posicionaron en el centro de la sala, miró hacia su izquierda. Thranduil seguía allí, pero no los miraba a ellos. No la miraba a ella. ¿De veras? ¿De veras le importaba tan poco?

Cuando comenzaron a moverse, Helena no sentía nada; sólo se dejaba llevar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-Estás hermosa esta noche –le dijo Náin a su oído, sujetando fuertemente su cintura.

-Gracias – respondió simplemente ella, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-En serio, en mi vida había visto a una mujer tan bella como tú.

-Habrás visto a muchas.

Ese comentario hundió a Náin, y bastó para mantenerlo callado durante unos segundos. Sólo unos segundos.

-He visto a bastantes mujeres, pero ninguna como tú.

-Mira, ya estuvimos hablando de esto, Náin. No te quiero dar esperanzas donde no las hay – dijo ella, alejándose, pero su primo le tiró del brazo fuertemente y la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola con su brazo derecho, y dejando sus rostros muy juntos. Estaban en el centro de la sala, y todos los miraban. Absolutamente todos.

-Náin, ¿qué haces? – susurró ella, roja de vergüenza.

-Demostrarte lo que siento por ti – le respondió él, dando una enorme zancada, demostrando que el baile comenzaba de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez, ellos dos eran los únicos que bailaban.

Náin la manejaba a su antojo, y ella intentaba zafarse de sus brazos, pero no podía.

-Náin, por amor de Dúrin, ¡estamos haciendo el ridículo! ¡Suéltame!

-No estamos haciendo el ridículo, amor mío.

-¡Yo no soy tu amor! ¡Suéltame ya! – gritó, comenzando a sentirse realmente cabreada.

Pero Náin no la soltaba. Su incomodidad debía de ser más que palpable, porque todos miraban con cara divertida, o de desagrado. Helena deseó que un rayo partiera en ese mismo momento a los que se estaban riendo de ella, la mayoría hombres. Seguro que debían de estar pensando en lo ¨bien¨ que lo estaba haciendo su primo al sacar a bailar a su antojo a esa ¨estrecha¨.

Por otro lado, muchos de los asistentes miraban con incredulidad la escena. La banda de música fue dejando de tocar poco a poco, pero su tía Fallia los instó a que siguieran.

-_Pero ¿¡será zorra!? _– ese era el mejor calificativo que en esos instantes se le pasaba por la cabeza a Helena.

Su padre tenía la boca abierta, su madre se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, y su primo Thorin estaba rojo de ira.

-Pero ¡basta ya! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Ah! – gritó al tropezar con su propio vestido. Por suerte o por desgracia, Náin la sujetó entre sus brazos antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. Helena podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios.

-Como se te ocurra acercarte más – le dijo entre susurros iracundos, - yo te juro que te mato lenta y dolorosamente, Náin.

El enano miró hacia arriba, en la dirección en la cual Helena podía oír a su primo mayor rechinar los dientes ya de furia.

-Habrá valido la pena – dijo Náin – con tal de ver la cara de mi hermano. – Y la besó.

La pobre Helena pudo oír el murmullo de todos y cada uno de los asistentes, y no pudo aguantarlo más. Empujó a Náin con todas sus fuerzas, tirándolo al suelo. Ella también cayó, pero se levantó al momento. Esperó pacientemente a que su primo se levantara, y le pegó un bofetón tan grande que le hizo perder el equilibrio y que cayera al suelo de nuevo. Tuvo que aguantar el deseo de pegarle una patada que lo dejara estéril de por vida.

-Pero… pero… ¿¡pero qué te has creído que haces, pedazo de imbécil!? ¡Quién te has creído que eres!

-Helena, yo…

-Helena ¿¡qué!? –una nueva persona se había unido a escena. - ¿¡Qué excusa tienes!? ¡Es una princesa, por si se te ha olvidado! – chilló Thorin con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Tú no te metas! – gritó Helena aún más fuerte. - ¡Qué más da que sea princesa! ¡Soy una persona, por si no te has dado cuenta! ¡Y yo no te he pedido que me saques a bailar! ¡Y no te he pedido que me beses! ¡No me extraña que no hayas tenido ninguna relación, eres un asqueroso! ¡¿Qué mujer iba a querer aguantarte?! ¡Ninguna! Y ahora porque eres joven y tienes encanto, pero verás cuando empieces a engordar como todos los de tu rama de la familia. Ya puedes asegurar tus manos, porque te esperan noches muy largas tú sólo.

Fallia contuvo un gritito, y Graella rió por lo bajo. Todos comprendieron la pedazo de indirecta que acababa de soltar la princesa enana.

-Oye, ¡yo sólo quería demostrarte que te quería!

-Si tanto me quieres, ¿por qué no has parado en cuanto te lo he pedido? ¿¡Por qué tenías que hacer un show delante de todos!?

-La gatita ha soltado las garras – rió un hombre por detrás de Helena. -¡Sólo la has tratado como se merece, príncipe Náin! ¡Tócale el trasero y verás como le gusta!

Al hombre se le quedó la risa atascada en la garganta, ya que antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, ella se había dado la vuelta y le había lanzado el zapato a la cara con un movimiento del pie. Por proezas del destino, y gracias a su buena puntería, el zapato no le dio en la cara, sino más abajo, en una parte más ¨delicada¨, haciendo que el hombre se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.

-¿Decías? – preguntó Helena, con una cortesía irónica. – No sé con qué tipo de mujeres te juntas, pero agraciadamente no todas somos como ellas.

Todos se quedaron paralizados en la sala: unos por escándalo, otros por sorpresa, otros por admiración, pero el caso es que todos quedaron estupefactos ante la osadía de la princesa enana. Helena pudo oír la carcajada de la princesa Ella, que tanto la había insultado anteriormente, al otro lado de la sala.

-Bueno, ya está bien – se levantó el rey Thorin, controlando su ira. –Tú – dijo, señalando a su joven sobrino; - como vuelvas a tocar a mi hija, te juro que te quedas sin manos. Tú – dijo señalando esta vez al mayor de los hermanos; - acompáñala a su alcoba, haz el favor.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Helena, estupefacta.

-Claro, Majestad – dijo Thorin, cogiéndole la mano.

-¡No! Espera – se apresuró Náin, cogiéndole a su vez la otra mano. – Helena, lo siento, es que…

Un estridente sonido hizo que todos los presentes callaran de nuevo. Uno a uno, las cabezas de los invitados se dirigieron al ala izquierda del salón, en la cual dos enormes jarrones enteros de agua habían sido tirados al suelo de mármol.

-Lo siento – dijo el rey Thranduil, con un rostro que hizo que el vello de todos los presentes se erizara de miedo. – Se me han caído por accidente.


	23. Chillidos en la noche

**Capítulo 23: Chillidos en la noche.**

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al presenciar la cara de ira reprimida que tenía el Rey Elfo. Helena notó cómo Náin le soltaba la mano en el acto, pero apenas unos segundos después se la volvió a coger, en actitud decidida. Ella, por el contrario, no paraba de mirar a Thranduil con cara de cabreo.

_-Ya era hora _– pensó.

-¡Parad ya! ¡Dejad de montar espectáculos! ¿Se puede saber por qué has tirado esos jarrones, elfo? ¿No ves que ya se ha liado bastante esta noche? – gritó el rey Thorin, encolerizado.

-Sí, ya lo veo. Claro que lo veo. Pero al parecer armar un espectáculo es la única manera de conseguir captar la atención de vuestras rudas mentes. A ver, su Real Alteza – le dijo en tono intimidantemente tranquilo al joven Náin.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. ¿No crees que ya has avergonzado a la princesa demasiado esta noche? Si a ti no te importa quedar en evidencia delante de todo Valle, es tu problema.

-¡No le hables así a mi hijo! – vociferó Dáin.

-Tu hijo ha tratado esta noche a vuestra sobrina como le ha dado la gana, aun cuando ella le ha pedido varias veces que parase; y eso acompañado de una banda de borricos que le hacían el coro de fondo – miró al hombre al cual Helena le había lanzado el zapato, que ahora miraba al suelo, rojo; si de ira o de vergüenza, Helena no podía saberlo.

-¿¡Y a ti que te importa!? – exclamo Náin, desafiante, aun con la mano de Helena entre la suya.

-A él tal vez no, pero a mí sí – dijo el rey Thorin. – Es mi hija, y más te vale tenerle un poco de respeto. Así que suéltale la mano, ahora.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!

Helena, cansada ya de todo el mundo, se alejó bruscamente de su primo, sintiéndose, al fin, liberada. – Me voy a mi alcoba; no necesito de nadie que me acompañe.

-Espera – le dijo Thorin, alcanzándola; - voy contigo.

-Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no necesita que nadie la acompañe – todos volvieron a mirar al rey Thranduil, cuyo rostro daba incluso más miedo que antes. Helena, que ya estaba muy agobiada y cabreada, no entendía el porqué de esa expresión, de esos ojos llenos de furia. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? Y entonces se dio cuenta, de que no la estaba mirando a ella: estaba mirando a Thorin. Y lo entendió al instante: Thranduil, el gran Rey Elfo, se estaba muriendo de los celos.

-Es mi deseo acompañarla – afirmó, firmemente, Thorin. Helena decidió que ya había montado suficientes espectáculos esa noche, por lo que simplemente se calló y se alejó con él de la mano.

-Siento lo ocurrido esta noche – dijo ella, antes de salir de la sala, a todos los invitados, con una inclinación de cabeza. Miró por última vez a Thranduil, cuyos ojos podrían fulminar por completo a cualquiera que se pusiera por delante en esos momentos. Helena sonrió para sí, y se alejó. Tampoco estaba mal verlo sufrir un poco, después de toda la noche sin mirarla siquiera.

Sin embargo, en cuanto llegaron al pasillo, Helena se zafó de la mano de Thorin, y lo miró con dureza.

-Como ha dicho el Rey Elfo, no necesito de nadie que me acompañe.

Justo cuando se daba la vuelta, su primo la agarró suavemente de la mano, instándola a que se girase una última vez. La miraba con seriedad, y su voz no tembló cuando dijo:

-Sólo me preocupo por ti.

El corazón de Helena comenzó a latir muy fuertemente al escuchar esa afirmación, pero ella sólo asintió y alejó su mano de la de él, antes de seguir el camino hacia su alcoba.

Abajo, en la sala, la fiesta se reanudó. Ahora, en vez de bailar, la gente se entretenía en formar corrillos y cuchichear sobre lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos. El rey Thranduil se marchó del lugar sin mediar palabra con nadie, y el rey Thorin cogió a Dáin de las mangas de su traje y lo arrastró hacia un rincón alejado. Bardo oró porque no se iniciara una nueva pelea en aquel salón.

-Vaya, vaya – oyó decir a Ella. – La princesita se ha desmelenado.

-Ha sido un comportamiento completamente inadecuado – susurró Nina, con temor de que alguien más la oyera.

-¿Cómo querías que se comportara? Ese imbécil de su primo la ha dejado en ridículo delante de todos. – Miró con desprecio al muchacho que había recibido el zapatazo de la princesa. A Bardo le había sorprendido el ¨pronto¨ de la enana; pero sinceramente, si no hubiera sido ella, otras personas presentes, entre ellas él mismo, hubieran tomado represalias contra el hombre.

_-Ya me encargaré de él luego _– pensó. – Voy a verla a su alcoba. Ahora vuelvo.

-Si quieres voy contigo – dijo Álica, levantándose.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven, que estaba en la planta superior. Llamaron suavemente a la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

-No creo que quiera hablar – susurró Bardo.

-Déjame a mí. Helena – llamó desde afuera. – Helena, soy Álica. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Primero sólo hubo silencio, pero después se oyó un ruido dentro de la alcoba, y la joven les abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos rojos.

-Siento lo que ha ocurrido. Me he comportado de una forma completamente inadecuada en el cumpleaños del rey. Perdón por todo.

-Sólo te has cabreado, y con razón – le dijo Álica, tocándole las manos.

-No te preocupes, Helena. Tu primo se ha comportado como un inmaduro contigo, sólo le has dado su merecido.

-Sí, pero se lo he dado delante de todo vuestro reino. (…) Lo del zapatazo tampoco ha estado muy bien que digamos.

-Por ese imbécil no te preocupes, ya recibirá un castigo. Seguro que después de lo de hoy se le quitan las ganas de hacer esos comentarios por un tiempo. Además, tu padre, Thorin y yo estábamos cerca; le habríamos partido la cara alguno de nosotros, así que no te preocupes.

-Yo también le habría partido la cara – dijo Álica, haciendo que la princesa enana riera.

-Lo siento de veras, es que… no sé qué me ha pasado. ¿He hecho el ridículo?

-Has hecho de todo menos el ridículo; a mucha gente le ha parecido mal lo que ha ocurrido, claro… pero a otras personas las has sorprendido sobremanera – dijo Bardo.

-Dile perdón a tu padre de mi parte. (…) Oye, Bardo, ¿dónde está…?

Álica no entendía a qué se referían, pero Bardo y Helena se miraban de forma cómplice.

-Se ha retirado a su alcoba – dijo él.- No parecía de muy buen humor.

Helena sólo asintió, y abrazó a los dos príncipes.

-Muchas gracias por venir a verme, en serio.

-No ha de qué. Anda, duerme un poco. Mañana te sentirás mejor.

Náin salió afuera para poder tomar el aire un rato. Se sentía mareado. Sólo había querido demostrarle a su prima que la quería delante de todos, y ahora lo odiaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan injusta con él? Se había puesto en ridículo delante de todo Valle por ella, y así se lo pagaba.

-¿Qué haces, descansar un poco del calor de dentro? – oyó una voz detrás.

-Thorin – dijo el joven, dándose la vuelta. – No tengo ganas de hablar ahora.

-No, claro que no. Pero yo sí – dijo el mayor, en voz amenazante.

-Oye, no te metas en lo que ha ocurrido, ¿vale?

-¿Que no me meta? ¡Eres un bastardo! – gritó, empujando a su hermano.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué haces?

-Proteger el honor de mi prima.

-También es mi prima, imbécil.

-Pues tú no la quieres como tu prima.

-Ese no es tu problema. Además, estoy empezando a pensar que tú tampoco piensas en ella así.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Yo amo a Náir!

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó el otro, con una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Si yo besara a tu prometida, te pondrías así?

-Si tocaras a Náir ¡te mataría!

-Entonces ¿por qué te pones así por la prima Helena?

-¡Porque es mi mejor amiga! ¡Tú no entiendes lo que es eso!

-No, pero entiendo lo que es estar enamorado. Ahora lo estoy. Y la amo. No voy a parar hasta que sienta lo mismo por mí.

-No sé si comprendes esto. El amor no se fuerza, Náin. Eso es algo mucho más complejo que conseguir un ligue.

-Lo sé, pero no voy a desistir. Conseguiré enamorarla, aunque para ello me tenga que alejar de ella por una temporada. ¿Te imaginas eso, Thorin? ¿Helena enamorada de mí? – preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sinceramente, no – aunque una imagen un tanto desagradable acababa de aparecer en su mente.

-Pues yo sí. Me lo imagino a todas horas. Helena y yo, besándonos de nuevo, acariciándonos, explorándonos el uno al otro…

Thorin sintió un fuerte retortijón en la barriga, y unas horribles náuseas. – No…

-Y ella me amaría. Más que a ti – se acercó al oído de su hermano mayor, aún con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. – Te reemplazaría.

-¡No! – chilló el otro, empujando a su hermano y alargando el brazo para pegarle un puñetazo. Sin embargo, el menor lo esquivó y le agarró de la cintura, tirándolo al suelo. Ambos rodaron, hasta quedar Náin encima de Thorin, y cuando ya tenía el brazo en alto con el puño cerrado, Thorin se lo agarró, deteniendo el movimiento, y le tapó la boca con una mano.

-¿Qué…? – intentó articular Náin, pero Thorin le volvió a tapar la boca.

-¡Sshhh! ¡Silencio! – susurró. Tenía una cara de concentración máxima, como si estuviera intentando oír un sonido oculto en algún rincón de la calle.

-Thorin, ¿qué…? – no terminó la oración, ya que un flecha silbó en el aire y le rozó el brazo, provocándole un gran dolor.

-¡Ah! – gritó, cayendo al suelo. De repente, cuatro orcos aparecieron de la nada, con las armas en alto. Náin pudo ver a su hermano luchando contra ellos, dura y fríamente. Intentó levantarse para ayudarlo, pero no pudo. Con un gran esfuerzo, Thorin fue acabando con la vida de los malvados seres, uno a uno. Al último, le cortó el brazo que sostenía la guadaña, y lo remató con un corte transversal en el abdomen. Náin se sorprendió de la increíble fuerza de su hermano mayor.

-¡Náin! – gritó, posicionándose a su lado. - ¿Estás herido?

-Es sólo un corte, no pasa nada – intentó parecer duro.

-Es una herida superficial – dijo Thorin, examinándole el brazo. – No es grave, pero hay que llevarte adentro. Tal vez la flecha estuviera envenenada.

-¿Envenenada?

-Venga, te ayudo – continuó el otro, pasando su brazo por encima de su cuello; pero unos espeluznantes gritos agudos que se oían desde la lejanía paralizaron a los enanos.

-¿Esos… son orcos?

Thorin se quedó en silencio durante un momento. – Es una manada entera.

-¿Una manada entera?

-Seguramente. Esto parece un ataque planificado. Ven, hay que avisar al rey Brand.

-Thorin, ¿crees que ellos sabían de la fiesta programada para hoy?

-Sí, Náin. Eso creo.

-Es que no me puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar – dijo Thorin, rojo de ira.

-Thorin, tu hija no es ninguna cría ya – le dijo Graella, con un suspiro.

-Me da igual. ¡La ha besado, Graella! ¡Ese niñato la ha besado!

-¿Qué dice Dáin?

-Que su hijo no tiene culpa de nada. Que Helena debería sentirse agradecida. Me he ido antes de hacerle algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme, pero no sin antes decirle cuatro cositas bien claras.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a nuestra hija? – preguntó Graella, sintiéndose furiosa.

-Porque es un bocazas y un animal, como lo ha sido toda su vida.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado? – el pequeño Frerin seguía sin entender muy bien qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Nada, cariño – le dijo su madre, acariciándole el rostro. – Cosas de mayores. (…) Anda, hablando de animales – dijo la enana, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta del salón.

Thorin se dio la vuelta, y vio a los dos jóvenes príncipes, Thorin y Náin, caminando hacia ellos. Sintió su sangre hervir al verlos, pero pronto advirtió que el más joven caminaba apoyado en su hermano mayor; parecía herido.

-¡Náin! – se oyó gritar a Fallia, la esposa de Dáin. Thorin pensó que esa era la primera vez que la oía hablar en voz alta delante de mucha gente. – Mi niño, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, preocupada, sentándose a su lado.

-Está herido, madre. Tienen que verlo los curanderos, para ver si la herida está envenenada.

-¿¡Envenenada!?

-Thorin, ¿¡qué diantres ha ocurrido!? – preguntó Dáin.

-Orcos, padre. Y vienen más.

Los invitados a la fiesta comenzaron a murmurar, aterrados.

-¿Cómo sabes que vienen más, Thorin?

-Nos han atacado cuatro, tal vez exploradores del terreno; pero hemos oído gritos de orcos desde la lejanía. Temo que sea una manada entera, aprovechando la noche de hoy.

El rey Thorin, como la mayoría de asistentes, volvió la cabeza hacia el rey Brand, que permanecía erguido y callado, subido al estrado delante de todos.

-Dad el toque de alarma – sentenció, firme, al final. – Que todas las personas que no hayan acudido a la fiesta vengan a palacio. Las mujeres, niños y ancianos se resguardarán en los salones inferiores. Todos los hombres que estén capacitados y dispuestos para luchar, que se preparen. Defenderemos las entradas del palacio.

Después del discurso, toda la muchedumbre comenzó a movilizarse en tropel hacia la salida de la sala.

-Mamá… - murmuró Frerin, asustado, asiéndose a sus faldas.

-Ve con Frerin hacia los salones inferiores. Resguardaos allí – le dijo Thorin a su esposa, cogiéndola de los brazos.

-¿Y Helena?

-Es una chica lista. Oirá el cuerno y sabrá a dónde ir.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados – besó a su esposa, abrazándola con fuerza. – No te preocupes, más tarde nos volveremos a encontrar.

Graella simplemente asintió, decidida. Sabía que era imposible intentar convencer a su esposo de que no luchara, así que le apretó con fuerza las manos, y se alejó con Frerin, siguiendo a la multitud.

-¡Papá! – gritó Frerin, volviéndose hacia él.

-¡No te preocupes, cariño! ¡Volveré esta noche!

-Está bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – se dirigió Brand a su familia. – Sé que no me queréis ni dirigir la palabra, pero esta noche hemos de hacer un paréntesis. Bardo, ¿puedes luchar con nosotros?

-Voy a luchar con vosotros – dijo el joven con decisión.

-Está bien. Ella, acompaña a tu madre y tu cuñada a los salones inferiores, y protégelos.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar. Yo voy con vosotros. No pienso quedarme cuidando a viejos y señoritas.

-Ella…

-Yo puedo hacerlo en su lugar – se ofreció Álica. Todos se quedaron mirándola. Con gusto la mujer hubiera ido a luchar con el resto de hombres, pero no podía arriesgar la vida de su hijo que anidaba en su vientre. – Yo acompañaré a Nina, y protegeré los salones.

-Álica, prométeme que tendrás cuidado – le pidió su esposo. Ella simplemente le agarró la mano, y le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

-Está bien; id cuanto antes.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron junto con la pequeña Aenin a los salones inferiores; pero antes de irse, Brand agarró el brazo de la reina.

-Tened cuidado – le dijo, seriamente. Nina se lo quedó mirando, y asintió levemente. En ese momento, un estridente cuerno resonó por todo el reino.

Un fuerte y desagradable ruido perturbó el sueño de Helena. Cansada, se levantó de la cama frotándose los ojos, preguntándose qué podría estar pasando. Cuando ya llevaba un rato despierta, su mente comenzó a trabajar lentamente. El estridente sonido era el de un cuerno, de eso no cabía duda. Pero ¿qué podía estar pasando para que sonase? No lo sabía, pero su instinto le decía que algo nada bueno.

Preocupada, se puso unos pantalones encima del camisón, se tapó con una chaqueta, y salió al pasillo. No había ni un alma allí, pero el cuerno seguía sonando, por lo que decidió bajar deprisa hacia la sala del baile.

Graella seguía avanzando cogiendo de la mano a Frerin con todas sus fuerzas. La gente avanzaba lentamente, y ella comenzaba ya a impacientarse.

-Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?

-No pasa nada, Frerin. Es que a tus primos les ha parecido oír algo a lo lejos, y por si acaso nos vamos a… ¡Ah!

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, los grandes ventanales del pasillo habían sido destrozados por varias piedras tiradas desde afuera. Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, hasta que un horrible ser, de aspecto demacrado y piel putrefacta, apareció por una de ellas. Saltó hacia el pasillo con las armas en alto, provocando el pánico entre la multitud; sin embargo, una flecha de un guardia apostado en el lateral del corredor acabó pronto con su vida.

Sin embargo, la cosa no acabó ahí. Otros dos orcos aparecieron reemplazando al otro, soltando horripilantes chillidos que hicieron que la sangre de los presentes se helara. Más guardias acudieron allí alarmados por los gritos de la multitud, y a flechazos, consiguieron acabar también con su vida.

-¡Este sitio no es seguro! – gritó uno de los hombres. - ¡Corred! ¡A los salones!

La gente, muerta de miedo, comenzó a correr en estampida hacia el final del pasillo. Graella, preocupada por su hijo, se acercó a una puerta que daba a una habitación contigua, donde dejó a Frerin en el suelo.

-Mamá, tengo mucho miedo – lloró el pobre niño.

-Cariño, escúchame, has de mantener la calma. Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale?

-Quiero a papá – dijo el pequeño, negando con la cabeza.

-Papá tiene que estar luchando con el resto de hombres, pero nosotros vamos a estar a salvo.

-¿Y Helena?

-Helena bajará ahora, mi amor.

-Tengo miedo, mamá. Quiero entrar ya en los salones.

-Hay mucha gente, no podemos avanzar.

-¿Y si llegan los orcos mientras esperamos?

Graella se sentía agobiada. Su hijo tenía razón, no podían quedarse allí. Pero por otro lado, tampoco podían pasar entre tanta gente. Sentía pánico de pensar en lo que podría pasarle a su hijo allí adentro. Entonces, tuvo una idea.

-Ven – le dijo, cogiéndolo de la mano. Todos los salones inferiores tenían una segunda entrada secreta, y ésta solía estar justo encima; por tanto, debía de estar en esa habitación. Las ventajas de ser la esposa de un rey eran saber ese tipo de cosas.

En Erebor, la entrada estaba en el Gran Salón, y era una puerta oculta en la pared. Por lo que le había dicho su esposo sobre el antiguo palacio de Valle, la entrada secreta a esos salones debía ser muy parecida.

-¿Qué buscas, mamá?

Graella tocó, por curiosidad, la pared de la chimenea, y sonrió al comprobar que se podía deslizar hacia afuera sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Esto, cariño, es lo que busco.

Quitando la baldosa de la chimenea, se podía ver un túnel oscuro que parecía no tener final. Graella se introdujo en él, y no tuvo que avanzar mucho, ya que el túnel se inclinaba vertiginosamente llegado un punto, y al fondo se podía ver perfectamente una enorme sala de piedra que comenzaba a llenarse de gente.

-¡Sí! – gritó para sí Graella, pero comprobó con desánimo que no podía continuar descendiendo. El túnel era demasiado estrecho para ella. Pero no para su hijo. Retrocedió poco a poco, hasta salir de nuevo al exterior.

-Frerin, hijo, tienes que hacer una cosa. Tienes que meterte en este túnel y llegar con cuidado hasta abajo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo no puedo hacerlo, no quepo. Pero te esperaré hasta que bajes, y entonces iré con el resto de gente por el pasillo. Nos veremos allí abajo de nuevo, te lo prometo.

-Mamá, no puedo. No puedo hacerlo solo.

-Cielo –dijo la enana, abrazándolo. – Tienes que ser valiente esta noche. Te juro que nos veremos en los salones, pero ahora tienes que bajar por ahí.

El pequeño miró con miedo hacia el túnel de la chimenea, y asintió lentamente.

-Ven, te ayudo – le dijo su madre. – Agacha la cabeza, y cuando llegues a una rampa, deslízate con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño gateó a través del túnel, e hizo lo indicado por su madre. Pasó miedo al bajar por la rampa, pero, finalmente, llegó al final. Armándose de valor, pegó un salto y cayó a los salones inferiores, sin ser visto por nadie. Ya estaba hecho.

-¡Mami, ya estoy! – gritó a la boca del túnel, pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Seguiría allí su madre, o se habría ido ya?

Frerin se dio la vuelta intentando reconocer una cara amiga, pero allí no conocía a nadie. Mirara a donde mirara, sólo veía a niños acompañados por sus madres o abuelos; pero él estaba solo, sin nadie que se preocupara por él. Y sintió un miedo horrible.

Volvió a mirar hacia la boca del túnel. Su padre estaba luchando; su madre, supuestamente, bajaba de camino. Pero allí abajo había mucha gente, ¿y si no conseguía encontrarlo? Sólo le quedaba su hermana. Tal vez, estaría aun en su habitación. Tal vez, no había oído el cuerno. Frerin estaba desesperado. ¿Qué podía hacer?

_-¨Esta noche, has de ser valiente¨_ \- le había dicho su madre. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Miró con determinación hacia arriba, y volvió a escalar por el túnel.

Helena bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, cada vez más deprisa. No sabía qué ocurría, y se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, torció hacia la derecha dirigiéndose a la sala del baile, pero se encontró con una imagen desalentadora. Los ventanales del pasillo estaban rotos, y no había ni un alma allí. Descorazonada, avanzó por él intentando buscar a alguien, pero tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Cuando levantó la vista, el cuerpo de un orco yacía junto con ella sobre el mármol. Con un grito, se alejó de él y se levantó, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-¡Princesa! – oyó una voz detrás suya. Suspiró aliviada al ver a un soldado de Valle allí.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó, asustada.

-¿No habéis oído el cuerno? Es un ataque de orcos. Tenéis que bajar abajo, a los salones inferiores. Aprisa.

-¿Qué…? – la mente de Helena aún estaba procesando la información. -¿Por dónde?

-Al final del pasillo. ¡Corred!

No hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces. Con todas sus fuerzas, salió disparada por el corredor, mientras que su cerebro pensaba en los sitios en los que sus familiares debían estar ahora.

_-Mi padre, luchando. Mi madre, abajo, con mi hermano. Mis primos… luchando también._

Se sentía cobarde por no luchar con ellos, pero lo más seguro era que no sirviera de gran ayuda; es más, seguro que acabaría muerta en nada de tiempo.

Bajó rápido las escaleras, y sintió el mayor alivio del mundo al ver a gente que aún no había entrado en los salones. Pacientemente, esperó su turno, y entró de entre los últimos por los grandes portones.

-¡Madre! ¡Madre! – llamó a gritos, sintiendo la desesperación crecer en su interior. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla, entre tanta gente? Sin embargo, la suerte le sonrió pronto.

-¡Helena! – oyó a la lejanía.

-¡Madre! – la joven se fue orientando por su voz, hasta que reconoció su pelo naranja y su vestido amarillo chillón entre tanta gente. - ¡Madre! – gritó, abrazándola.

-¡Helena! ¿¡Has visto a tu hermano!?

-¿Qué? No. ¿No está contigo?

-Le he dicho que bajara por un pasadizo secreto, porque había mucha gente en el pasillo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Lo has dejado solo?

-¡No podíamos pasar por el pasillo! Me he quedado allí un buen rato esperando a que bajara, hasta que me ha parecido oír su voz. Estoy casi segura de que estaba ya abajo, así que he bajado por las escaleras.

-¿Y por qué no has bajado con él?

-¡No cabía! Helena, por favor, estoy segura de que había llegado abajo. ¿Por qué no está? – Graella estaba ya llorando, asiendo a su hija de los brazos; y Helena tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

-¿Sabíais algo de mí? ¿Sabíais dónde estaba?

-¿Cómo lo íbamos a saber? Suponíamos que estabas durmiendo. Estaba empezando a temer que no hubieras oído el cuerno.

El corazón de la princesa se encogió, y un horrible miedo se apoderó de su corazón.

-Ha ido a buscarme – susurró.

-¿Qué?

Helena se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia los portones. – He de salir a buscarlo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

Antes de que la pudiera detener, Helena corría hacia la salida con desesperación. Oía a su madre llamándola a chillidos, pero eso no la detuvo.

-¡Helena, vamos a cerrar las puertas! – intentó detenerla Álica, que actuaba como guardia, pero se asió de sus manos y salió al pasillo de nuevo, sin detenerse en ningún momento, y sin mirar atrás.

El rey Thorin montaba guardia en la entrada oeste del palacio, a la espera de que los orcos llegaran. Sus ojos escudriñaban en la oscuridad de la noche, acechantes a cualquier movimiento, pero allí no había nada.

-Aquí no hay ningún orco – dijo el príncipe Bardo, que montaba guardia con él. – Vamos a otro lado. El pasillo norte ha sido atacado antes, y los ventanales están ya rotos. Es probable que ataquen por ahí.

-No – dijo el enano. – Es una trampa, estoy seguro. En el último momento aparecerán.

La entrada oeste era la más pequeña y desusada de las cuatro, por lo que era probable que los orcos, si tenían un mínimo de astucia, atacaran por ahí.

-Mi Señor Thorin, opino que… - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, varias flechas silbaron en el aire, y quedaron clavadas en la puerta de madera.

-Ahí están – dijo Thorin. - ¡Estad en posición! ¡Que no entren por la puerta!

De repente, varios orcos, tal vez quince o veinte, aparecieron ante los ojos de los treinta guardias apostados, que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Thorin fue el primero en echarse hacia adelante, con la espada en alto. Mató con poco esfuerzo al primer orco que se encontró, y después dirigió varias estocadas a los demás. Pronto se dio cuenta de que, por muchos orcos que mataran él y sus compañeros, siempre aparecían más para reemplazarlos.

_-Están atacando por aquí –_ pensó; -_ lo sabía._ \- ¡Bardo, toca el cuerno! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

El joven príncipe así lo hizo, y los demás hombres no tardaron en llegar. Sin embargo, los orcos eran demasiados. Extasiado, Thorin mandó al resto de los hombres que se retirasen hacia dentro del palacio. Mientras corría por el pasillo, sintió un frío acero dañar su espalda, y un intenso dolor emerger en su costado. Un orco lo había alcanzado, y le estaba pisando los talones. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él, pero tropezó y cayó. Pudo ver al despiadado ser levantar esa oxidada pieza de metal que tenía por espada para asestarle el golpe final, y Thorin planificó una defensa adecuada en su mente. Sin embargo, tras un destello gris y blanco, el orco yacía muerto sobre el suelo.

-Pero ¿qué…? – Thorin vio, con desagrado, al indeseable elfo rubio platino de pie junto al orco, con su espada manchada de sangre.

-De nada – dijo él, mirándolo.

-No te he dado las gracias.

-Tienes razón. La próxima vez dejaré que te mate.

-No me iba a mata… - otro orco apareció entre ambos, sobresaltando a Thorin; pero antes de que reaccionara, Thranduil hizo un rápido movimiento con la espada y acabó con su vida, sin moverse siquiera.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó el elfo, sin inmutarse.

Thorin sólo farfulló algo en _kuzdhul,_ y se alejó del Rey Elfo. – Hay más orcos. Se avecina una noche larga. ¿Vas a ayudarnos, o vas a quedarte ahí recreándote?

-No me he levantado de la cama para salvarte la vida y echártelo en cara, enano.

Thorin tuvo que contar hasta diez para no herir de muerte al elfo; pero entonces cayó en algo.

-¿Has visto a mi hija de camino hacia aquí?

Thranduil lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – No; ¿por qué? ¿No sabes dónde está?

-Estaba en su habitación cuando ha sonado el cuerno. Digo yo que lo habrá oído – dijo el enano, con cara de preocupación.

-Es una niña espabilada, y el cuerno ha sonado muy fuertemente. Estará abajo.

Las palabras de Thranduil calmaron a Thorin, que se quitó un peso de encima. – Está bien. ¿Vamos a luchar, o tienes miedo de despeinarte la melena?

Helena subía las escaleras a toda prisa, sin importarle el flato o la falta de aire. En esos instantes, sólo podía pensar en su hermano. Atravesó el pasillo a toda prisa, sintiendo lágrimas de desesperación bajando por sus mejillas.

-_Frerin, por favor, dime que estás ahí._

Se paró ante la puerta de su alcoba, y tomó aire. Abrió la puerta, entró y… nadie. El alma se le cayó a los pies, y sintió ganas de echarse en el suelo a llorar.

-Frerin, por favor. ¿Dónde estás?

Estaba aterrorizada. No sabía dónde estaba su hermano, pero era completamente consciente de que los orcos podrían llegar en cualquier momento, y ella ni siquiera iba armada. Intentó pensar con claridad. ¿Qué era lo primero que debía hacer?

_-Buscar un arma_ – pensó. _–Busca un arma, Helena. _

Pero ¿dónde? ¿Quién tendría armas? El rey Brand y Bardo, pero no sabía dónde estaban sus habitaciones. ¿Quién más? Alguno de sus primos, o su tío… o su padre.

-¡Claro! Padre debe tener. – _A no ser… que la haya cogido para luchar._

Sin embargo, era su única opción, por lo que se encaminó con sigilo a la alcoba de sus padres. Sin saber por qué, se acordó de pronto de que su hermano se había llevado su pequeña espada para poder entrenar con ella; y pensó que tal vez, se las apañaría mejor con esa arma que con las grandes espadas de su padre. Y paró en seco.

Su hermano era un niño astuto, o al menos, eso creía ella. Y si pensaba de la misma manera que su hermana… debía haber ido a su propia habitación, a por su espadita, para sentirse más protegido. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia la alcoba de su hermano, que estaba al lado de la suya, y abrió la puerta.

-¡Retirada! – las voces de los hombres resonaban por todo el palacio. -¡Retirada!

Los orcos eran demasiados. No podían luchar contra ellos. Thorin se preguntaba de dónde podrían haber salido tantos, y, sobre todo, cuánto tiempo llevarían planeando ese ataque.

El rey enano corrió con todos los demás por el pasillo norte hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los salones inferiores. Por mucho que le doliera, lo más sensato era esconderse bajo tierra. No podían hacer más.

-¡Abrid puertas! – gritó Thorin junto con los demás, golpeando los portones con toda su fuerza. Lentamente, estos se fueron abriendo, y los guerreros pudieron entrar.

-¡Entrad aprisa! – los instó, ya que no podían mantener las puertas abiertas durante mucho tiempo. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que no había ningún guerrero más por ahí cerca, cerraron los portones. Los chillidos de los orcos se oían desde dentro, y Thorin sufrió por aquellos a los que no les hubiera dado tiempo a llegar a los salones.

-¡Graella! – gritó. - ¡Graella!

-¡Thorin! – pronto vio a su mujer entre la multitud, y se le abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Graella! ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Helena y Frerin! ¡No están!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no están?

-Frerin… le dije que bajara por la entrada secreta, porque por el pasillo había mucha gente; pero cuando bajé, no lo vi por ningún lado. Y cuando llegó Helena, salió a buscarlo, y ahora ¡no están!

-¡Están ahí fuera! ¿¡Tú sabes lo que hay allí afuera!?

Graella sólo lloró aún más, y abrazó a Thorin con todas sus fuerzas.

-He de ir a buscarlos – dijo Thorin, desesperado. – No puedo dejarlos solos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, se topó con Thranduil.

-¡Aparta, elfo!

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Volver a salir ahí?

-¡Mis hijos están ahí fuera, pedazo de patán!

Thranduil se quedó pasmado al escuchar eso. -¿Tus hijos?

-¡Sí! ¿Me dejas paso, o necesitas que alguien te empuje?

Thranduil dirigió su mirada hacia la desconsolada Graella, que no paraba de llorar y estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

-Iré yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-Yo soy más ágil, silencioso, y mejor guerrero que tú – se dirigió a Graella con urgencia. - ¿Sabes dónde están?

-Creo – consiguió articular la reina – que Frerin ha ido a buscar a Helena. Debe estar en su habitación, o en algún lugar de esa planta. Helena ha ido a buscarlo allí. O al menos, eso es lo que creo; yo… no lo sé – lloró aún más, y Thorin la abrazó fuertemente, también al borde de las lágrimas.

-Está bien – dijo Thranduil. – No os preocupéis, encontraré a vuestros hijos.

Antes de que Thorin pudiera rechistarle, salió corriendo hacia el portón, lo abrió, y subió las escaleras del pasillo. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez en su vida que había corrido tan rápido por una persona.


	24. Instinto

**Capítulo 24: Instinto.**

-¡Frerin! – gritó Helena, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Giró la cabeza hacia todos los lados, pero no lo veía por ningún sitio. Su corazón latió más fuertemente aún, poniéndose muy nerviosa.

-Frerin – repitió, sintiendo la desesperación crecer en su interior. – Por favor, sal. Dime que estás aquí, hermanito.

Helena comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, intentando mantener la calma. Su hermano era un chico listo; ¿qué haría un chico listo? Coger un arma… y esconderse esperando a que pasara el peligro.

Miró dentro del armario, pero allí tampoco estaba. Depositó sus últimas esperanzas en las faldillas de la pequeña cama. Se agachó, las levantó, y… sintió el mayor alivio del mundo entero.

-¡Frerin! – exclamó, soltando el aire que llevaba guardado. - ¡Te estaba llamando!

-Tenía miedo. No estaba seguro de que fueras tú – respondió el niño, saliendo hacia afuera.

-¡Oh, Frerin! ¡Qué miedo he pasado! – la joven abrazó al niño con todas sus fuerzas, y sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas cuando esos pequeños bracitos la correspondieron. - ¿Por qué has vuelto?

-Tenía miedo de quedarme solo allí abajo, y temí que tal vez no hubieras escuchado el cuerno. Tenía que salvarte – le dijo, mirándola. – Tú lo hubieras hecho por mí.

-Frerin, es distinto. Tú eres pequeño. Sabes el susto que… ¡Por Durin, Frerin! – gritó, volviendo a abrazarlo. - ¡Cuantísimo miedo he pasado!

-¿Mamá está abajo?

-Sí, mamá está abajo. Y nos está esperando. Ven, tenemos que volver –pero, justo cuando salían por la puerta, una sombra apareció al final del pasillo, seguida de bastantes más. Helena cogió al niño y lo metió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí en silencio. Ambos se refugiaron tras la cómoda que estaba al lado de la puerta. El hedor que les llegó pasados unos segundos les confirmaron sus sospechas: orcos. Habían llegado a esa planta.

Helena tenía un miedo horrible, pero se obligó a sí misma a calmarse por el bien de su hermano.

-Frerin – le susurró; - ¿te has traído tu espada?

El enano asintió, y le mostró que la llevaba escondida bajo la capa. Helena la cogió y la examinó: era pequeña, ligera y bien manejable. Se las podría apañar bien con ella, pero no era suficiente. Tenían que llegar a la habitación de sus padres, que estaba situada un poco a la derecha.

-Frerin, tenemos que llegar a la habitación de papá para coger más armas.

-¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer?

Helena se calló, estrujándose el cerebro, pensando en una manera de llegar a la otra alcoba. ¿Habría algún sistema que comunicara unas habitaciones con otras? No, estaban completamente aisladas. A excepción de…

-Helena – susurró Frerin, tirándole de la chaqueta. - ¡Por el balcón!

Ambos se levantaron y se acercaron en silencio hacia las compuertas de cristal. Efectivamente, allí había un pequeño balcón, así como en la habitación siguiente; y en la otra, y en la otra… La alcoba de sus padres estaba a sólo dos balcones de ahí. Helena bendijo diez veces la arquitectura del palacio de Valle, y otras diez la astucia de su hermano menor.

-Hemos de pasar de un balcón a otro. Yo te cogeré. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Sí, pero ¿no podemos ir directamente a la izquierda para llegar a la última habitación y bajar las escaleras?

-Allí abajo seguro que hay más orcos. No me atrevo a ir tan poco armada – miró con temor el espacio existente entre un balcón y otro, y la altura a la que estaban edificados. En los muros había talladas algunas figuras en la roca; podrían agarrarse a ellas.

-Frerin, hemos de hacerlo. Yo te agarraré para que pases primero. Cuando llegues, no hagas ruido, por si en la habitación de dentro hay algún orco, ¿vale?

A la chica le sorprendió comprobar que el niño parecía bastante menos asustado que ella.

Álica seguía montando guardia, alerta. A su alrededor, muchos niños lloraban, y muchas mujeres se morían de miedo. Los hombres intentaban mostrar algo más de valor. A pesar de la profundidad de la estancia y del grosor de los portones, se oían sonidos espeluznantes desde afuera. Bastantes hombres aún no habían vuelto; entre ellos su esposo, Bardo.

Miró hacia atrás, donde Nina intentaba calmar a la pequeña Aenin, quien, a pesar de su valor, ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está papá? – preguntaba, la pobre. -¿Cuándo va a volver?

-Ya mismo vuelve, cariño. Te lo prometo – le decía Nina, intentando parecer optimista.

Un grave portazo se escuchó en toda la estancia, y los presentes ahogaron un gemido. Afuera, algo acababa de chocar contra la puerta; pero no era lo único que se oía. Acero, patadas y temibles chillidos de orco: alguien estaba luchando afuera. Álica contuvo la respiración durante un tiempo, hasta que un chillido más fuerte fue escuchado, y el sonido del letal acero paró. Seguidamente, un estruendoso portazo le pegó un susto.

-¡Abrid! – gritaba alguien desde afuera. - ¡Abrid las puertas! ¡Rápido!

Álica, con ayuda de varios hombres, consiguieron entornar los pesados portones, y un enano entró corriendo a través de ellos. Iba solo.

-Príncipe Thorin, ¿qué…?

-¡Cerrad las puertas! ¡Me están siguiendo!

Antes de que pudieran terminar de cumplir la orden, un par de orcos recién llegados empujaron desde afuera y consiguieron colarse en la estancia. Sin embargo, la vida de uno acabó pronto gracias a una rápida estocada de Álica, que consiguió decapitarlo; y el otro fue muerto por un guardia.

Las puertas se cerraron justo antes de que todo un escuadrón de esos horripilantes seres acabara de bajar las escaleras, y sólo se oyeron sus gritos y sus vanos intentos de abrir las puertas.

-¡Thorin! ¡Thorin! – la voz de la reina Fallia se oía por toda la sala. - ¡Menos mal que estás bien! – abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo mayor.

-¿Y Náin? – le preguntó.

-Está bien. La esposa del Gobernador de Esgaroth es curandera, y dice que la herida no está infectada. Pero ¿y tu padre? ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé; estaba en un escuadrón distinto al mío, pero ahora eso da igual. El palacio está hecho un caos. Cada uno lucha por sí mismo, aislado del resto.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Dáin! – lloró la enana.

-¡Thorin! ¡Thorin! – Álica distinguió entre la gente a los reyes de Erebor.

-Thorin, por favor, mis hijos… Helena y Frerin están ahí afuera. ¿Los has visto? – la desesperación era más que palpable en la voz de Graella.

-¿Qué? ¿Helena y Frerin? ¿Qué demonios hacen fuera?

-Frerin ha desaparecido, y Helena ha salido a buscarlo. Sobrino, por favor – el rey Thorin cogió de los hombros a su sobrino. - ¿¡Los has visto!?

-¡No! – chilló el otro, soltándose. - ¿Están solos ahí afuera?

-Thranduil ha ido a buscarlos.

-¿Qué…? – el joven calló de repente, como entendiendo algo. – Entonces están en buenas manos. El Rey Elfo es el mejor guerrero de todos nosotros.

-Su Alteza – se adelantó Álica, - lamento agobiaros más, pero ¿sabéis algo de mi esposo? El príncipe Bardo.

-No, mi Señora – se lamentó el enano. – Lo siento mucho.

-Tenéis que haberlo visto por algún lado. A él, a mi cuñada, al rey Brand. ¡Ninguno ha vuelto!

-Ya lo he dicho. El palacio es un caos. Lo siento mucho, de veras – el enano se alejó, y la pobre Álica se quedó allí sola, desolada, con lágrimas en los ojos y una horrible presión en el pecho.

_-Bardo, por favor, no me dejes –_ pensó, tocándose el vientre abultado. _– No ahora._

Helena cogía a su hermano entre sus brazos como si fuera el tesoro más valioso de toda la Tierra Media. Ya habían conseguido cruzar con éxito (y con alguna que otra dificultad) el primer balcón del palacio, pero les quedaba otro. Frerin se sujetaba a las figurillas de los muros fuertemente, mientras alargaba la pierna derecha intentando llegar a la barandilla de piedra del otro balcón.

-Frerin, venga, un poco más… - le animaba Helena, sin soltarlo ni un solo instante.

-No puedo – se quejó el niño.

-Sí que puedes. Lo has hecho una vez.

-Tengo miedo.

-Eres un niño valiente. Venga, alarga un poco más la pierna, pequeñín. Ya casi llegas.

El niño hizo lo dicho por su hermana, y consiguió poner un pie en la baranda.

-¡Muy bien! Venga, vamos. Ahora muévete un poco a la derecha. Siéntate en la baranda a horcajadas… muy bien. Así se hace. – Ella estaba ya con una pierna fuera de ese balcón, para no tener que soltar a su hermano. – Muy bien, Frerin. Ahora te tengo que soltar.

El niño se sujetó bien a la baranda, y puso los pies en el suelo.

-¡Bien! Ahora voy yo. Espérame ahí. Recuerda, no hagas ruido.

Helena miró hacia abajo. Estaba muerta de miedo. Con un suspiro, pasó la otra pierna por la barandilla, y alargó la pierna derecha hacia el otro balcón. Frerin, como buen hermano, se la agarró, aunque Helena sabía que eso no serviría de mucha ayuda si hacía un movimiento en falso. Después, se agarró a dos de las figuritas talladas, y puso el pie izquierdo en otra.

-¡Venga, Helena! ¡Ahora el brazo!

Haciendo acopio de su valor, e ignorando su sentido de la sensatez, alargó el brazo derecho hacia la baranda. Consiguió alcanzarla, y justo cuando cantaba victoria y levantaba el pie izquierdo… su pie derecho se escurrió del balcón, y cayó con un grito. Por suerte, le dio tiempo a agarrarse con los brazos a la baranda.

-¡Helena! – chilló su hermano, espantado.

-Frerin, no grites – esperaba que los orcos no la hubieran escuchado. Con un fuerte impulso, intentó levantar las piernas hasta el suelo, pero en vez de eso su brazo izquierdo se escurrió y quedó completamente suspendida del aire.

-Helena – Frerin la cogió de la mano, intentando ayudarla.

-¡Frerin, espera! No puedes conmigo. Te caerás tú también – por extraño que pareciera, Helena ya no se sentía tan desesperada como antes. Tal vez porque ya había llegado a un punto en el que no sentía ni miedo. Con otro esfuerzo sobrehumano, se aupó con el brazo derecho, e increíblemente consiguió agarrarse al balcón con el otro brazo de nuevo. Después, sus pies tocaron el suelo al fin. Temblando, pasó las dos piernas por encima de la baranda, y ya estaba a salvo.

Se abrazó a Frerin con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndose como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

-Se te ha resbalado la chaqueta – puntualizó su hermano. Helena se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, ya no llevaba nada encima del camisón. La chaqueta se le había resbalado de un brazo en el momento en el que casi caía, y en algún momento se le tendría que haber resbalado del todo.

-Bueno, da igual. No tengo frío. Ahora mismo estoy sudando – en verdad, se dio cuenta de que el camisón, cuyas mangas le llegaban hasta la altura de los codos, le transparentaba un poco el sostén de debajo; pero era su hermano el que estaba con ella, así que no se preocupó.

-Venga, vamos adentro – susurró. Con cuidado, miró dentro de la habitación, pero allí no había nadie. Cogió a Frerin de la mano y ambos entraron en la alcoba de sus padres. Helena miró dentro del armario, donde se suponía que debían estar las armas. Con satisfacción, comprobó que había una espada, y no muy grande.

Helena la cogió con una mano, y descubrió que apenas le pesaba. Podría usarla bien para defenderse. Pero, ¿qué hacía con la espada de Frerin? Tras meditarlo, pensó que era mejor guardársela escondida.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Frerin, viendo como su hermana se sacaba el camisón del pantalón.

-Me la voy a guardar en la espalda – se metió la espadita en la parte trasera de los pantalones, se hizo un nudo al camisón, y se lo volvió a arremeter. Así, sólo tendría que echar mano a su espalda para coger el arma.

-Parece que no se oyen orcos. Vamos a observar en el pasillo – Helena se sentía muy optimista, hasta que entornó la puerta. Había como veinte orcos en el pasillo, y se estaban metiendo a rastrear las habitaciones… una por una. Volvió a cerrar la puerta con rapidez, y se escondió con su hermano detrás del armario. Era inútil meterse debajo de la cama o en el armario mismo, iban a mirar allí de todas formas. Tendría que luchar. Pero ¿cómo? Jamás lo había hecho. No podía contra veinte orcos ella sola.

-Helena, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Volvemos por los balcones?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No podían volver a hacerlo. No les daría tiempo, y con las prisas lo más probable era que acabaran precipitándose al vacío.

Se escucharon ruidos tras la puerta. Estaban allí. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue salir al balcón, y eso hizo. Cerró las puertas tras de sí, pero eso no iba a ser suficiente.

-Frerin, no sé qué vamos a hacer – se lamentó ella.

Su hermano fue a responderle, pero en vez de eso se la quedó mirando con cara de susto, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Y entonces Helena entendió que no la estaba mirando a ella: estaba mirando detrás de ella.

-¿Qué…? – preguntó, pero una mano le tapó la boca fuertemente. La joven sintió un horrible pánico e intentó zafarse de ella, pero no pudo. En su lugar, escuchó una suave voz en su oído que hizo que todos sus miedos se esfumaran:

-Silencio. No hagas ruido.

La muchacha se quedó paralizada, y se dio la vuelta lentamente sobre sí misma. Allí, mirándola con seriedad y alivio, estaba Thranduil. Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, mientras sentía cómo su hermano le abrazaba la pierna con fuerza.

-Helena… - gimió, aterrorizado. Y los tres sabían la razón.

Alguien estaba moviendo el pomo de la puerta. En unos segundos, un orco, seguido de muchos otros, aparecería en el balcón.

Thranduil y Helena se miraron intensamente. Él le intentaba transmitir algo con la mirada, pero ella no lo entendía. El elfo dirigió sus ojos a su propia espada, y después a la puerta del balcón; y Helena comprendió al instante lo que quería decir: necesitaba algo para lanzarle al primer orco que apareciera, algo más pequeño que su espada. La pobre estaba tan nerviosa que le costó algo darse cuenta de que ella poseía un arma de esas mismas características.

Rápidamente, mientras la puerta se entornaba, ella dirigió sus ojos hacia atrás, y señaló levemente con su cabeza a su espalda. Thranduil abrió los ojos, dándole a entender que la había comprendido. En silencio, llevó una mano a la espalda de la chica, y la metió por debajo de su camisa. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos la suave piel de Helena, hasta dar con el mango de la pequeña espada. Thranduil le dirigió una mirada a la espada de la joven, instándola a que la usara en cuanto hubiera lanzado la daga; y ella asintió. Y después, se dirigieron una última mirada de complicidad y seriedad.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo abierto del todo y un petulante orco apareció por ella, Thranduil le lanzó la espada con rapidez y frialdad. Justo después, más orcos comenzaron a aparecer por el balcón, y Thranduil salió al ataque.

-Frerin, no te vayas de aquí – le avisó Helena a su hermano, y, con valor, se le unió al elfo en la lucha. Con asombro, descubrió que era algo mucho más fácil de lo que le había parecido en todas sus largas sesiones de entrenamiento. Básicamente, estaba siguiendo su instinto: su instinto de supervivencia.

Mató a tres orcos rápidamente, pero el cuarto le vino por la espalda. La habría cortado en dos si no hubiera sido porque Thranduil le atravesó el cuerpo con su espada antes de que Helena se diera cuenta siquiera. Después, la lucha siguió. Cada vez que acababa con la vida de uno, otro aparecía de la nada para reemplazarlo; sin embargo, había algo dentro de Helena que la hacía luchar sin descanso, sin un suspiro. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, no había más orcos alrededor: estaban solos los tres de nuevo. Y sintió algo muy extraño, como un gran alivio, pero a la vez seguía con el susto metido en el cuerpo. Miró a Thranduil instintivamente, y descubrió que él ya la estaba mirando a ella. E hizo lo mismo que había estado haciendo durante la lucha: seguir su instinto.

Corrió hacia él, y lo abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su alma, después de tanto tiempo. Y se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo al sentir sus brazos correspondiéndola con el mismo fervor.

-Qué miedo he pasado… - susurró Thranduil a su oído. –Pensaba que iba a perderte.

Ella estuvo a punto de responder, pero, en vez de eso, se alejó bruscamente de él. Frerin los estaba mirando con una cara muy pillina.

-¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella, separándose aún más del elfo. Por primera vez esa noche, maldijo la presencia de su hermano allí.

-Os habéis abrazado.

Helena miró a Thranduil, el cual, claramente, no sabía qué decir.

-Me he alegrado de que viniera a ayudarnos. En fin, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó, medio desesperada.

-Sí, buena idea – habló al fin el Rey Elfo. – Vuestros padres estaban muy preocupados. Vamos; esperemos que no haya más orcos en el camino de vuelta.

Por suerte, las palabras de Thranduil se cumplieron. Ya no quedaban más orcos; o al menos, no se cruzaron con ninguno. Por el camino se cruzaron con varios cadáveres derribados por el suelo: unos de orcos… y otros de personas. Helena llevaba a su hermano en brazos y lo abrazaba contra su hombro para que no viera ese páramo de desolación.

-No mires – le susurraba; - ya mismo llegamos, te lo prometo.

Thranduil iba detrás de ellos, alerta; de vez en cuando detenía a Helena cogiendo suavemente su brazo, y después le susurraba que siguiera caminando, cuando comprobaba que no había peligro cerca. Ella deseaba darle las gracias de corazón por haber acudido en su ayuda, pero le daba vergüenza decírselo (y más aún delante de Frerin).

Después de mucho caminar y detenerse, llegaron al fin al corredor que daba a los salones subterráneos.

-Id con cuidado – avisó el Rey Elfo. – Puede que haya algún orco escondido al final de las escaleras.

-De acuerdo –respondió Helena, deseando con toda su alma llegar ya a los inalcanzables salones, para sentirse realmente a salvo por primera vez durante esa madrugada. – Venga, Frerin. Estamos al lado ya. Ya vamos a ver a mamá.

Los cristales de los ventanales seguían destrozados, y había sangre, flechas y cuerpos tirados por el suelo. La mayoría eran de orcos, excepto uno. Uno era de un humano. Sintiendo una potente corazonada, Helena se aproximó al cadáver. Tenía una herida en el costado y otra en la pierna que habían acabado con su vida. El hombre estaba bastante rechoncho, y era ya algo mayor. Ese hombre no debería haber salido a luchar; debería haberse quedado dentro, con su familia.

-¡Helena! – la llamó Thranduil, pero ella lo ignoró. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba comprobar… que su temor era una realidad.

-Es Gaile – dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. – Es el Gobernador.

Thranduil se aproximó a ella, y pudo comprobar con sus ojos que era verdad lo que decía la joven. – Es una pena. Era un buen hombre. Le quedaban aún años por vivir.

-¿Qué pasa con el Gobernador? – preguntó Frerin, levantando la cabeza; pero Helena se la volvió a empujar contra su hombro.

-Hemos de irnos. Vámonos ya, por favor.

Thranduil le agarró el hombro y se lo estrechó con fuerza. – Vamos, estamos justo al lado.

Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que allí no había nadie, Helena dejó a su hermano en el suelo y corrió a llamar a la puerta. - ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Somos los príncipes de Erebor! ¡Abrid!

Por un momento temió que los orcos hubieran logrado entrar en los salones y que les tendieran una trampa, pero sus temores se disiparon al ver a una deteriorada Álica abrirles la puerta.

-Helena, por favor, ¿has…?

Frerin salió corriendo hacia el interior de la sala, llamando a su madre a voces.

-¿Has visto a Bardo? ¿A Brand? ¿A Ella?

-No, Álica, lo siento mucho. Tengo que buscar a mi madre – entró en los salones y salió corriendo detrás de su hermano. -¡Madre! ¡Madre!

-¡Frerin, Helena! – escuchó a una enana gritar cerca de ellos.

-¡Mamá! – chilló Frerin, yendo hacia ella.

Helena vio emerger a su madre de entre toda la gente como si se tratara de una mismísima Valar, con lágrimas en los ojos y los brazos extendidos. Cuando al fin alcanzó a su hijo, Graella lo estrujó en un poderoso abrazo, y lo llenó de mil y un besos.

-¡Frerin, mi niño, lo siento! Lo siento mucho. Qué miedo he pasado, mi pequeñín, mi principito. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Te juro que no me volveré a separar de ti –le dijo, llorando como una magdalena.

-¡Helena! – escuchó otra voz a lo lejos, esta vez masculina. - ¡Helena!

El rey Thorin emergió de entre la multitud de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho Graella.

-¡Padre! – corrió a abrazarlo, echándole los brazos al cuello y resguardando el rostro contra su cuello.

-Hija mía, no vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¡Tenía que ir a por Frerin!

-¡Pues la próxima vez esperas a que vuelva yo!

-¿¡Y cómo diablos podía saber que ibas a volver!? ¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados!

Su padre la miró con los ojos rojos y llenos de amor. – Helena… - se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo a abrazarla.

-¡Helena! –escuchó una nueva voz que se había unido a escena.

-Thorin… - susurró ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, su primo mayor la estaba abrazando con calidez.

-Menos mal que estás bien –le dijo él, mirándola a la cara. - ¿Tienes algo?

-No, estoy bien. Sólo magulladuras.

-Y el pelo un poco revuelto – rió él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, nada. Ven, lo he pasado muy mal por ti – ambos primos volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza.

-¿Y tú, estás bien? – preguntó ella.

-Sí, no me han herido.

-¿Y Náin? ¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

-Ni padre no ha vuelto. Y Náin está herido. Lo han herido afuera, mientras salíamos para… tomar el aire. Pero está bien, sólo ha sido una herida superficial.

-Bien, me alegro. (…) Oye, ¿y Bilbo? ¿Alguien sabe algo de él?

-¿El hobbit? Está allí al fondo, sentado. Tu padre fue a despertarlo antes de que sonara el cuerno, y una doncella lo ayudó a bajar.

-Bien. Parece que todo ha salido bien. Bueno… casi todo – dijo, recordando el cuerpo de Gaile sobre el suelo.

Thranduil permanecía de pie, mirando la escena. Acababa de entrar en los salones, detrás de Helena y su hermano menor. Aún seguía pensando en el fallecido Gobernador de Esgaroth. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía verdadera pena por la muerte de un mortal. Él sentía una especie de cariño por el bonachón hombre, pero tampoco había tenido mucha relación con él. ¿Entonces, por qué se sentía así de afectado? Lo cierto es que últimamente se sentía mucho más sensible de lo habitual.

Miró con emoción cómo el niño enano, al que Helena había protegido en todo momento, se reencontraba con su madre. Ambos se abrazaban y lloraban, y algo en su interior se removió. Pensó en Legolas y Naîme. Ella dio su vida por su hijo, y no habían tenido tiempo de llegar a afianzar su relación madre-hijo. Legolas había crecido sin madre, una persona irremplazable para él. Y también recordó… a Arien, su propia progenitora. Hacía mucho que no se acordaba de ella. Tenía el cabello platino, los ojos dulces, el rostro afable. Y siempre lo quiso por encima de todas las cosas. Hasta que… su padre murió luchando en la guerra contra Sauron, y ella lo siguió, muerta de pena. Y lo dejó allí, en ese mundo, solo.

Y se sintió solo. Se sintió más solo que nunca. El pequeño abrazaba a su madre, Helena abrazaba a su padre; toda la gente lloraba, de felicidad por haberse reencontrado con un familiar, o de tristeza por haberlo perdido, o de miedo a perderlo. Pero él estaba solo. Completamente solo. No había nadie por quien preocuparse, ni nadie que se preocupara por él.

Entonces, el hijo mayor de Dáin apareció en mitad de la gente, y se acercó a la princesa de Erebor. Ambos se abrazaron con felicidad, con risas, con miradas llenas de cariño, de amor, de amistad, de fraternidad. Y esta vez, Thranduil pudo sentir perfectamente bien que algo en su interior se rompía. Una profunda angustia se apoderó de su estómago y de su alma, y sintió la necesidad de salir de allí. Sin que nadie lo notara, abrió el gran portón de metal y se fue sin mirar atrás.

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que Helena lo observó salir de la sala, y lo miró con la misma pena con la que él la había mirado a ella.

Permanecieron una hora más allí, resguardados del exterior, antes de que se decidieran a salir. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que en el palacio ya no se escuchaban más chillidos, la gente fue saliendo poco a poco de los salones.

A Helena se le hizo trizas el corazón al ver a Maya llorar desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de su esposo. Gaile había insistido en salir a luchar, aunque fuera viejo y en su vida hubiera cogido un arma entre sus manos.

_-Se va a quedar sola –_ pensó Helena, tristemente. – _No tiene a nadie más. _

Varias personas se acercaron a la mujer para intentar reconfortarla, así que ella continuó adelante. La reina Nina, que era la única persona con capacidad de mandato que quedaba en Valle, ordenó a los guardias organizar una última búsqueda por el palacio, para encontrar a heridos, fallecidos, y posibles orcos que quedaran allí. Un rato más tarde, los guardias volvieron, confirmando que no había ni un solo orco en el palacio. Por consiguiente, todos decidieron ayudar en la búsqueda de seres queridos. Y Helena recordó una cosa.

-Álica – le dijo a la mujer, que parecía ya desesperada. - ¿Sabes algo de Bardo?

-No – respondió ella, con la voz rota, mirando al vacío. – Nadie me dice nada de él. Nadie.

-Ven – le dijo, cogiéndola de la mano. – Te ayudaré a buscarlo.

Pero, justo en ese momento, una mujer apareció corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Madre! ¡Álica! – gritó Ella, parando en seco. -¡Os he buscado por todos lados!

-¡Ella! – corrió Nina a abrazar a su hija. - ¡Qué preocupada estaba por ti! ¿Y te hermano?

-¡De eso se trata! ¡Está herido! ¡Tenéis que venir, aprisa!

Las tres mujeres salieron disparadas por el pasillo, y Helena decidió seguirlas.

-Frerin – le dijo a su hermano, antes de irse. -¿Te acuerdas de Aenin, la hija del príncipe Bardo? Pues cuídala, o juega con ella mientras nosotras nos ausentamos, ¿vale?

Para cuando Helena llegó a donde estaba Bardo, las tres mujeres estaban ya sentadas a su alrededor. Nina lloraba con una profunda tristeza; Álica lloraba con desesperación. Y supo que nada bueno podía estar pasando.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, acercándose. - ¿Está…?

-Respira – respondió Ella. – Pero muy levemente. Tiene una herida muy profunda.

Helena se agachó sobre el cuerpo del herido, y pudo ver que estaba blanco como la cera. Tenía una horrible herida en la zona del estómago, la cual Ella había tapado con un torniquete para evitar que Bardo perdiera más sangre. Pero aun así, la herida comenzaba a infectarse.

-Hay que llevarlo con los médicos. Le tienen que curar esa herida antes de que se ponga peor.

-¡No lo podemos mover! – gritó Nina. - ¿¡No ves que está muy débil!?

Cuando Helena abría la boca para contestar, el rey Brand apareció por la puerta de la sala en la que estaban, con la espada en alto; pero la bajó nada más verlas allí.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Pensaba que erais orcos! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le ocurre a Bardo?

-Está herido. Hay que buscar a los curanderos para que lo movilicen en camilla – respondió Helena. – Está muy débil.

Brand asintió con cara angustiada pero decidida. – Voy yo. En nada vuelvo.

Helena le tocó la frente a Bardo, pero apartó la mano en el acto. – Está ardiendo. Tiene mucha fiebre. – Le desabrochó del todo la camisa, dejándole el pecho al descubierto, y le quitó la venda que tenía sobre la herida.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ella.

-Hay que cambiarle la venda – la enana se mareó al ver la herida abierta y oler el putrefacto hedor de la sangre infectada. – Con lo que sea.

Se levantó, se sacó el camisón de los pantalones, y, sin vergüenza ninguna, desgarró con el sable de Bardo la parte baja de la prenda, para después atársela fuertemente a él. A ella le sorprendió comprobar que, incluso estando la vida del príncipe en peligro, Ella y Nina la miraron con asombro por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Qué miráis tan embobadas? ¡Lo he hecho por Bardo! – chilló, sintiendo ahora un pelín e apuro. Sin embargo, Álica sólo miraba a su esposo.

-Por favor, Bardo – le susurraba, derramando lágrima tras lágrima. – No te vayas, amor mío. No te vayas.

Después de una larga espera, Brand volvió con los médicos, que llevaban una camilla improvisada. Con cuidado, lo montaron encima, y se lo llevaron a una habitación, seguido por sus familiares. Helena, desolada, volvió para buscar a su propia familia.

Como esperaba, sus padres, Frerin y Bilbo estaban juntos en la alcoba de los primeros. Bilbo y Frerin dormían ya, y su padre también descansaba sobre la cama. Sin embargo, Graella estaba esperando a su hija.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó, levantándose de la cama.

-Estaba buscando a Bardo con Álica. El pobre está herido, e inconsciente. Habrá que ver cómo amanece mañana.

Graella se quedó un rato en silencio. – Sí, es una pena. Como el pobre de Gaile. Y Maya… pobre, pobre mujer. Ni siquiera tenían hijos.

-Ya, lo sé. No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, madre. No quiero más dramas esta noche.

-Ya, yo tampoco – se acercó para abrazar a su hija. – Lo que hoy habéis hecho Frerin y tú el uno por el otro… hay pocos hermanos que lo harían. Ni siquiera yo por el mío.

-Es mi hermanito. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Bueno, pues no volváis a hacerlo ninguno de los dos, ¿me oyes? No te haces a la idea de cómo he pasado la noche. Y tu padre igual.

-No te martirices más por eso. Ya ha pasado.

-Oye… - le dijo su madre, separándose de ella y mirándola de arriba abajo. -¿Qué… tipo de camisa llevas?

Helena se miró a sí misma, y comprendió lo que quería decir su madre. Llevaba el camisón (o lo que había sido el camisón) cortado de un tajo a la altura del vientre; eso sumado al hecho de que la prenda ya transparentaba bastante de por sí.

-Ha sido una larga historia.

-¿Y el pelo? – le preguntó Graella, tocándole los cabellos negros.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo? – se quejó ella, recordando el comentario que había hecho Thorin. En cuanto se miró en el espejo, pudo comprobar que de alguna manera, durante la lucha se había cortado (o le habían cortado) los mechones delanteros. Tenía una pinta horrible.

-Genial – se dijo a sí misma. – Parezco una loca.

-Ven, esto tiene solución – su madre la sentó en una silla, sacó unas tijeras, y en menos de diez minutos ya había dado con un remedio ¨mágico¨.

-Creo que ya está. Es un estilo… raro, pero mejor que ir por ahí con esos pelos de loca…

Helena se volvió a mirar, y comprobó lo que había hecho su madre con su pelo. Le había cortado aún más los mechones delanteros, pero dejándoselos de una manera ¨escalonada¨; es decir, que los mechones traseros iban siendo gradualmente más largos que los delanteros.

-No está mal… pero ¿por qué me has cortado el pelo en sí? – preguntó, dándose cuenta de que antes el cabello le llegaba casi a la altura de los codos, y ahora le llegaba un poco más por debajo de los hombros.

-Te he cortado un pelín las puntas… Te iba haciendo falta ya. Lo tenías muy estropeado.

Helena simplemente rodó los ojos con un suspiro.- Oye, ¿y cómo voy a dormir así?

-Para eso también tengo solución. ¿Quién me llamaba loca por llevarme siempre dos camisones por si acaso a los viajes?

-Supongo que te tendré que pedir disculpas – rió Helena.

-Pues sí, deberías –respondió su madre, pasándole el camisón. Este era de color gris, de sisa, con el escote descubierto, y pegado, amoldeándose perfectamente a su menudo cuerpo.

-Gracias, madre. Por todo. Ahora, tengo mucho sueño.

-Y yo. Venga, vamos a dormir.

Ambas enanas se acostaron en la cama junto con el resto de la familia. Nadie había querido pasar la noche a solas en otra habitación. Graella cerró los ojos a la nada, pero Helena no podía dormir. No podía pegar ojo. Daba vueltas, y vueltas, y más vueltas. Hasta que comprendió que no iba a conseguir dormir esa noche.

Silenciosamente, se levantó, cogió un trozo de papel que había en el dañado escritorio, y sacó la pluma que su padre siempre llevaba consigo. Tras haber escrito en el papel, se puso la bata de su madre, y salió de la habitación.

No tuvo que andar mucho hasta encontrar la habitación que estaba buscando. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero dentro no se oía nada. Con valor, llamó con los nudillos, pasó el papel por debajo de la puerta, y, tras llamar de nuevo, se alejó por el pasillo con rapidez. Subió las escaleras, cruzó otro corredor, y llegó allí, al Balcón.

Afuera hacía frío, mucho frío, pero a ella le daba igual. Su cuerpo no sentía nada. Su mente no pensaba en nada. Sabía que acababa de hacer el ridículo, pero al menos necesitaba una excusa para salir allí y tomar el aire. Debajo, el cerezo sobre la colina seguía allí, desnudo, siempre inmóvil y silencioso. ¿Cuántas cosas habría vivido ese cerezo? ¿Cuántas personas como ella habrían acudido en su búsqueda para encontrar un poco de paz y sosiego?

La joven cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación del frío acariciando su piel, del silencio de la oscura madrugada, de la paz de aquel lugar. Entonces, decidió que era hora de irse. Pero cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, paró en seco. No estaba sola allí. Y lo sabía.

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir – sonrió para sí, sintiendo una calidez crecer en su interior.

-Es de mala educación ignorar la petición de una dama – respondió su acompañante, acercándose lentamente a ella. – Y más… si es una tan bella y dulce como tú.

Helena no dijo nada, ni se movió. Sólo disfrutó de la sensación de esa mano rozar la suya, de esos brazos envolverla contra su pecho, de esos labios posados sobre su pelo. Y ella cerró los ojos, feliz, y se resguardó aún más entre sus brazos, posando la cabeza sobre su torso.

-No sabes cuantísimo te he echado de menos.

Thranduil le dio la vuelta lentamente cogiéndola con cuidado por la cintura, y ella al fin vio de nuevo esos ojos grises, tan penetrantes, tan bellos. Y él le sonrió, con amplitud, con sinceridad, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano.

-Casi se me había olvidado.

-¿El qué?

-Lo sumamente bella que eres.

Ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho, acariciando el cabello color plata que caía sobre él.

-Y yo casi había olvidado lo increíblemente sobrecogedor que eres.

-Sobrecogedor… ¿en el sentido bueno, o en el malo?

Helena sonrió aún más, y, poniéndose de puntillas, alcanzó, tras tanto tiempo, los labios de su amado. Ese suave beso duró mucho, y ninguno lo quiso acabar. Sólo se quedaron así, quietos, encerrados el uno en los brazos del otro, mientras sus labios permanecían unidos, como sellados. Cuando al fin se separaron, Helena se quedó muy cerca del elfo, que la había cogido de la cintura para auparla y así no perder el contacto con sus grandes ojos azules.

-En el sentido bueno. Sin ninguna duda, en el sentido bueno.


	25. Convalecencia

**Capítulo 25: Convalescencia.**

Eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada, y Álica aún seguía despierta. Aenin era la única persona en la habitación que dormía plácidamente; Ella, Nina, Brand y ella estaban despiertos, esperando a que el médico, que aún limpiaba la herida del paciente, les diera su veredicto. Álica estaba sentada en una silla justo al lado de su esposo, cogiéndole la mano con firmeza, aguantando las lágrimas. Nina estaba sentada justo al otro lado de la cama, acariciándole el pelo a Bardo.

Cuando el médico acabó, se lavó las manos en una pila de agua y guardó su instrumental.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Álica, poniéndose en pie al acto. - ¿Cómo está?

El médico la miró fija y duramente. – No le voy a engañar, Alteza. La herida estaba muy infectada, y ya ha pasado a la sangre. Si se le hubiera atendido antes, habría podido hacer más.

-¿Pero se pondrá bien?

-No estoy seguro. Ahora eso depende de él. Le puedo recetar algunas hierbas e infusiones. Se las podéis dar cuando tenga momentos de lucidez; o incluso estando inconsciente, gota a gota, cuando tenga la boca abierta.

-Pero ¿tiene posibilidades o no? –preguntó Ella.

-Yo diría que sí. Es un hombre sano y fuerte. Pero la recuperación será lenta y dura. Muy dura. Las fiebres serán persistentes durante la próxima semana.

-Está bien – dijo Nina, levantándose. – Gracias por todo, doctor.

-Majestades – se inclinó el hombre antes de salir.

Nina se dio la vuelta ante Brand en cuanto el médico hubo salido. – Tú has visto más heridas que nosotras. Tienes más experiencia. Dinos, ¿tiene probabilidades o no?

Brand se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder. – Bardo es un hombre fuerte. Sobrevivirá. Ya lo veréis.

-No me valen las falsas esperanzas – avisó Nina.

-Pues entonces no sé qué más quieres que te diga. No sé más que el médico del asunto.

Todos se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-Supongo que querréis que me vaya – puntualizó Brand. – No os molesto más. – En silencio, se acercó a su hijo y lo besó en la frente; a Álica no se le pasó de vista la lágrima que pendía de su ojo derecho. – Buenas noches, hijo.

Dándole otro abrazo a la dormida Aenin, se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, vaciló un momento y volvió a mirarlas, pero después cerró la boca y desapareció por la oscuridad del pasillo.

Álica agarró más fuertemente la mano de su esposo, y le besó en la frente con cariño. – Te vas a poner bien – le susurró. – Ya lo verás. Te pondrás bien.

Bardo, en respuesta, se removió un poco en la cama, arqueando las cejas, y gimió en un susurro – _Abuela. _

-¿Abuela? – preguntó Ella, con cara rara. - ¿A qué abuela se refiere?

-_Abuela –_ volvió a musitar él, en sueños.

Thorin se despertó de golpe, sobresaltado. Respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba empapado en sudor. Había tenido una pesadilla. ¿O no? Se sentó sobre la cama, y comprobó que a su lado derecho estaba tumbado Frerin, su pequeño Frerin.

-Sólo ha sido una pesadilla – suspiró, aliviado. Con una media vuelta, se encontró con el rostro de su querida esposa durmiendo en paz. Menos mal, todo estaba en orden. Nadie faltaba allí. Nadie salvo…

-Graella – le susurró con cuidado a su esposa. – Graella. ¡Graella!

-Mmhh. ¿¡Qué quieres!? Es temprano aún – se quejó, comprobando que aún no había amanecido.

-¿Y Helena? ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí, a mi lado.

-No, ahí no está.

-¡Si está, pedazo de petardo! ¿¡No ves que…!? Espera, ¿dónde está Helena?

Thorin suspiró con pesadez. – Para que digas que no te levantas de mal humor. ¿Sabes si vino anoche a dormir aquí?

-Sí, la estuve esperando, y nos acostamos juntas. Pero, ahora que lo dices… yo me dormí antes, creo. No sé, tal vez se fuera a su cuarto para descansar mejor, o se haya levantado un momento para tomar el aire en el Bal… Mejor olvida esto último, no creo que esté en el Balcón.

Thorin miró con una cara un tanto extraña a su mujer. ¿Qué había querido decir? – Será mejor que me levante y la busque.

-No creo que sea necesario, amor.

-¡Por favor, hay gente que quiere dormir! – los sobresaltó la voz del anciano Bilbo, que aún con los ojos cerrados se les había quejado.

Thorin miró con complicidad a Graella, y salió de la habitación.

-Amor, estará en su cuarto tal vez, o por algún lugar del palacio…

-¿Después de lo de esta noche? No creo. Estará durmiendo en su alcoba tal vez comohas dicho, o como mucho en el Balcón tomando el aire.

-¡No! – Thorin se detuvo ante el grito de su mujer. – No creo, en serio. Mira primero en otros lugares. Tal vez esté con su primo, quién sabe.

Thorin la miró extrañado, y se encogió de hombros saliendo por la puerta. Se dirigió a la que en un principio había sido la alcoba de su hija, pero la puerta estaba abierta y allí no estaba; y no había ningún indicio de que hubiera estado durmiendo allí.

_-¿Dónde estará esta niña? –_ pensó, preocupado, recordando la pesadilla tan horrible que había tenido. En verdad, era un recuerdo de la noche pasada en los salones inferiores, a la larga espera del retorno de sus dos hijos… solo que en su sueño, ninguno de los dos regresaba. Thorin sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

_-Estará durmiendo con Thorin _– pensó. _– Le habrá dado miedo. _

Pero, justo cuando pasaba por el pasillo, sintió una corazonada, y se detuvo ante la última puerta de la pared derecha. Sabía bien quién dormía ahí… y sabía bien que se debía un agradecimiento por su parte por lo que había hecho esa noche. Un agradecimiento muy grande. Con un suspiro de resignación, llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. Dentro no oyó nada, por lo que volvió a llamar de nuevo. Esta vez, sí que oyó algo, como un pequeño gemido de sueño a la vez que el sonido de los muelles del colchón.

-Thranduil –volvió a llamar. – Hemos de hablar. Por favor.

Esperó un buen rato fuera, y justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar de nuevo, el Rey Elfo le abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesta la misma elegante túnica escarlata del baile, pero debajo tenía un camisón gris que era casi igual de refinado.

-¿Qué quieres, Thorin? –le preguntó el otro, con esa maldita y pedante voz de superioridad que ponía siempre.

-Yo… quiero hablar contigo. A solas. ¿Puedo pasar, y así cerramos la puerta?

Thranduil asintió levemente, y lo invitó con un brazo adentro de la alcoba. Thorin contempló con asombro que la habitación era bastante más pequeña que la suya propia. Tendría unos quince metros cuadrados, con una pequeña cómoda, una pequeña cama y una pequeña ventana. La ventana estaba posicionada en la pared del fondo, y por ella se veía la nieve caer lentamente afuera. Pegando a esa misma pared estaba la cama, en la que (pensó Thorin) Thranduil por pocas y cabría dentro.

-Se ve que el rey Brand no me tiene en mucha estima – dijo Thranduil, adivinando sus pensamientos. – Pero bueno, supongo que tampoco puedo quejarme.

-Ya, no he venido aquí a hablar de tu alcoba – respondió de malas formas Thorin, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Thranduil. El elfo lo observaba con insignificancia e impasibilidad, pero algo le decía a Thorin que había algo distinto en la actitud de Thranduil: estaba fingiendo, o sobreactuando. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Yo… quería darte las gracias por lo de mis hijos.

Thranduil sólo se lo quedó mirando muy fijamente. – Sé lo que es no tener a un hijo a tu lado y sentir esa horrible impotencia ante el hecho de no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo. No me has de dar las gracias.

-No tenías por qué haberlo hecho.

-Pero lo hice.

-Yo soy su padre. Debería haberlos salvado yo.

-Pero lo hice yo. Ha sido mi deseo hacerlo yo.

-¿Por qué?

Thranduil no respondió en un principio, sino que se quedó un buen rato como sopesando la respuesta. – Tienes una gran hija, Thorin. Se nota a kilómetros. Y tu hijo no es más que un niño. Helena ha puesto su vida en peligro por salvarlo, y eso demuestra mucho valor y amor. Apenas la conozco, pero… hay algo que me ha incitado a salvarla. Y a tu hijo pequeño con ella.

Thorin guardó silencio, intentando comprender la respuesta de Thranduil. ¿Algo que le había incitado a salvarla? ¿El qué? ¿De qué conocía Thranduil a Helena?

-Bueno, sólo quería agradecértelo. Lo que has hecho hoy por mí y por mi mujer… y por todo el pueblo de Erebor… no tiene nombre. Gracias.

-No me has de agradecer nada, Thorin. Ya te lo he dicho.

Otro incómodo momento de silencio tuvo lugar entre ambos, y Thorin decidió que ya era hora de irse.

-Oye, un última cosa – le dijo en la puerta. – Hablando de mi hija, ¿la has visto por algún lado? No está en su alcoba.

Thranduil abrió los ojos, como siempre que algo le sorprendía. – Pues, ahora que lo dices, he salido un momento para tomar el aire y me la he encontrado bajando. Decía que no podía dormir y que se iba a dar una vuelta. Volverá en un rato, no te preocupes. Habrá ido al Balcón tal vez.

-Ajá – asintió Thorin, sintiéndose mucho más relajado. – Vale. Gracias, Thranduil – repitió, con esfuerzo, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Thranduil, por su parte, soltó todo el aire que llevaba guardando dentro con un largo suspiro. – Ya se ha ido. Puedes salir.

La joven salió con esfuerzo de debajo de la cama, y el elfo se agachó para ayudarla.

-Qué susto he pasado – dijo la enana, sacudiéndose el camisón de polvo. - ¿Por qué siempre nos pilla alguien?

-Creo que lo difícil sería que nadie lo hiciera- respondió Thranduil, abrazándola con calidez.

-No me quiero ir – se quejó Helena, fundiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo en esa afectuosa muestra de amor.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero no querrás preocupar más a tu padre.

-Mi padre va a volver a dormirse a los dos minutos de caer en la cama – Thranduil no pudo más que sonreír levemente ante el comentario. – Y aún no ha amanecido. Puedo quedarme un rato más durmiendo junto a ti.

-Helena, no… - se calló cuando unas manos tiraron suavemente de su camisón hacia abajo y unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Sabían tan bien, mejor que el mismísimo vino… - No podemos. Deberías irte ya – decía Thranduil, quien a la vez correspondía con cariño a los dulces besos de su joven amante.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, agarrándose a su cuello para que esos intervalos de tiempo en los que no fundía su boca con la del elfo se hicieran más cortos.

-Pues porque… porque… - sin saber cómo ni por qué, antes de que terminara la frase su lengua pedía permiso a los labios de la joven para internarse en su boca, y estos accedieron gratamente. Y, sin saber cómo ni por qué, ambos se tumbaron en la cama, acariciándose el uno al otro con firmeza y sensualidad, mientras que sus besos apasionados se transformaban en la fuente de sus fuerzas y sus vidas.

-Te he echado tanto de menos… - susurró Thranduil, mientras bajaba su boca hacia el cuello de su dulce amada, repartiendo besos delicados por su superficie. – Te amo tanto…

Helena se movía al compás de sus besos sobre el cuerpo de su amado, y, tras besarle la frente, volvió a captar sus labios entre los suyos, mordiéndolos suavemente con sus perfectos dientes. Algo se encendió entonces en el interior de Thranduil, y, con cuidado, subió el camisón de Helena y acarició sus perfectas piernas, mientras disfrutaba de la sensualidad que le compartía su amada.

-Helena… - le susurró con una voz grave, mientras que le apartaba con delicadeza el liso cabello de su cuello y sus hombros para poder volver a besarlo de nuevo; pero esta vez, su lengua fue la prevaleciente en el trabajo realizado contra su piel, hasta el punto de dejarle una pequeña marca ahí.

-Sí, mi amor… - gimió levemente Helena contra el oído del elfo, mientras que le empujaba levemente la cabeza contra su cuello para instarlo a que continuara con su labor, y mientras que acariciaba el pecho del elfo con la otra mano por debajo de su camisola. – Amor mío, no quiero separarme de ti nunca. No quiero que dejes de besarme.

-Jamás dejaré de besarte – claramente, Thranduil ya no sabía lo que decía. Su boca bajó a los hombros de su amada, que estaban descubiertos por el camisón, y los mordió con cariño y seducción. No podía parar… Y tal vez fuera mejor así, porque como levantara la cabeza y viera aquellos hermosos ojos, no podría dejarla ir hasta bien entrada la mañana. Mientras, las manos de Helena se paseaban por los fuertes brazos de su amor, disfrutando de cada roce como si fuera el último.

Llegados a un punto, como si ambos se hubieran leído la mente del otro, decidieron parar; Thranduil despegó la boca de sus hombros, y Helena le acarició el pelo con ternura mientras que le besaba la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

La princesa miró a Thranduil, que estaba apoyado contra su pecho, con extrañeza. -¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué me haces sentir así? – le volvió a preguntar, esta vez mirándola.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No, pero me siento culpable. No nuestro no debería ser así. Tú deberías odiarme, yo debería odiarte, no tendríamos que conocernos. Y yo no debería pasar mis ratos libres con una enana tan joven mientras que mi hijo está en la guerra y mi pueblo está en peligro. Pero… creo que puedo controlar mis sentimientos, como siempre; pero cuando estoy a tu lado, dejo de ser yo mismo.

-Yo tampoco me había sentido así nunca, si eso te sirve de algo.

Thranduil sonrió con ternura a la muchacha, y volvió a besarla con cariño y sutileza. Mariposas en su estómago, cosquilleos en su garganta, hormigueos en su piel, relajación de su fría mente… Todo estaba cambiando en él. Y no estaba seguro de que le gustaran esos cambios.

_-Yo no soy así –_pensó.

Pero de nada podía culpar a la joven sentada a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos con una cálida sonrisa. Daría lo que fuera por ella. Su vida, si era necesario. Sólo quería hacerla feliz.

-Aguarda –le preguntó, extrañado.- ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

-¿Qué? – preguntó la otra, poniéndose muy nerviosa. – Ah, esto… tenía el pelo un poco mal después de lo ocurrido esta noche, y mi madre ha intentado arreglarlo.

Thranduil la miró con extrañeza, y le rozó el liso cabello que le caía por un lado de la cara.

-Estás más bella así. Te deja el rostro más dulce y despejado.

-¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó la otra, roja como un tomate.

-Sí, yo no miento. Ya te lo dije.

Helena entornó los ojos, negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa preciosa (a la vista de Thranduil), y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo. Y el gran Rey Elfo volvió a convertirse en un simple amante a la merced completa de aquella niña de profunda mirada.

Ella se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol apareciendo por su ventana. En un día normal, se hubiera levantado a correr las cortinas, se hubiera vuelto a meter en la cama, y habría cerrado los ojos para volver a dormirse hasta las doce del mediodía. Pero esa mañana, se sentó al borde de la cama, y comenzó a vestirse.

-Hhmm… - se quejó la mujer que estaba tumbada al lado suya. - ¿Qué haces? Estaba durmiendo.

-Lo siento, Greta. He de levantarme. Quédate un rato más si quieres.

-Aún es temprano – respondió la otra, poniéndose de costado en la cama.

Ella la miró con seriedad, vestida con nada más que sus braguitas. – Sabes que mi hermano está enfermo. He de ir a verlo.

-Que te levantes dos horas antes no significa que se vaya a poner bien.

-Tal vez haya habido una nueva.

-El médico dijo que tardaría mucho en ponerse bien.

Ella la miró con dureza y dolor, y Greta se sintió fatal a la nada. – Ella, lo siento, no quería… Yo… sólo quiero que no te preocupes. Si te levantas ahora sólo conseguirás estar más angustiada y ansiosa. Ve a ver cómo está tu hermano y vuelve a acostarte, por favor.

-Greta, lo siento, pero esta mañana te tengo que dejar pronto. No puedo quedarme aquí – dijo la otra, agachándose para coger el sostén.

-Ya… tú siempre me tienes que dejar pronto.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó Ella, cabreada. -¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso? ¡Mi hermano está enfermo!

-¡Sí, lo sé! Y no tengo excusa para ponerme así contigo hoy precisamente, pero… ¿Tú me quieres? ¿O soy una simple distracción para ti?

Ella la ignoró, se dio la vuelta, y se abrochó la camisa. – Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso. No sé por qué lo preguntas.

-Porque quiero oírlo de tus labios. Nunca me lo dices. Dime, Ella, si tanto me quieres, y si tan valiente y rebelde eres, ¿cuándo piensas decírselo a tus padres?

-No veo necesidad de decírselo a mis padres. Hago lo que quiero.

-Pues yo sí quiero que se lo digas. No quiero ser un secreto escondido en tu vida. Quiero formar parte de tu vida, de tu familia. Quiero poder besarme contigo y cogerte de la mano delante de nuestras personas más cercanas sin tener que sentirme culpable o avergonzada.

-Eso no podría ser. El rumor se iría extendiendo, y al final todo el reino sabría lo nuestro. Y tendríamos problemas graves.

-¿Tan poco confías en los tuyos?

Ella no respondió; simplemente se terminó de subir los pantalones, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ella – la llamó Greta, una vez más. – Por favor, mírame.

La princesa de Valle giró la cabeza. Greta estaba sentada sobre la cama, con el cabello alborotado, y la cara y los pechos perlados de sudor. Su cuerpo se movía lentamente al compás de su suave respiración, y eso le hizo recordar la noche pasada por ambas. Ella había acudido a ella medio llorando, después de dejar a su hermano con Álica, y Greta la había acogido entre sus brazos y la había consolado, sin ningún tipo de reserva o de explicación. Le había besado sus lágrimas, y juntas se habían unido, como ya llevaban meses haciendo. Y eso le había bastado a Ella para sentirse mejor.

-Ella, yo te amo. Muchísimo. ¿Tú me amas?

¿La amaba? No lo sabía. Su cuerpo desnudo le parecía el más bello que había visto en su vida; su voz le provocaba un efecto tranquilizador que ninguna otra sustancia sobre la Tierra Media podría producirle. Sus manos acariciando su rostro le hacían sentirse fuerte e inmortal, como si nada pudiera herirla. Pero… eso no le bastaba para estar segura.

-He de irme, Greta. Tengo prisa.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se alejó por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Helena se despertó en la cama de sus padres, con mucho sueño. Sobre las siete de la mañana había dejado a Thranduil para volver con su familia. Todos estaban durmiendo cuando llegó, por lo que no tuvo ningún percance ni tuvo que dar explicaciones a nadie. Se tumbó y se durmió pronto, pero apenas dos horas después estaba de nuevo despierta. Además, había estado soñando vívidamente con el elfo, por lo que le molestó bastante tener que levantarse.

-Hombre, si es la bella durmiente – le dijo su padre, que la miraba levantado con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

-Levantados y desayunando. Yo me acabo de bañar. Entra tú si quieres.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por esperarme, padre.

-Por cierto – le preguntó él, pasándole la toalla de baño. - ¿Dónde has estado esta madrugada?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. Thranduil me dijo que te había visto darte una vuelta.

-Ah, sí. No me podía dormir y fui a tomar el aire. Oye, ¿qué hacías hablando con Thranduil? – preguntó, intentando llevar bien la farsa.

-Nada… es que… teníamos que hablar el uno con el otro. Del ataque de los orcos y eso.

Helena sonrió para sí, divertida. Su padre era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer que le había dado las gracias al Rey Elfo.

-Bueno, me baño y bajo a desayunar.

-Como quieras.

Cuando se hubo vestido con un simple vestido, Helena bajó por las escaleras al comedor principal. Su nuevo peinado le molestaba bastante en la cara, pero los mechones delanteros eran demasiado cortos como para recogérselos por atrás con un tocado, por lo que estaba todo el rato colocándoselos detrás de las orejas. Lo único que le gustaba era… que Thranduil le había dicho que estaba más bella así.

Cuando llegó abajo del todo, se encontró con que absolutamente todo el mundo (reyes, príncipes, aldeanos, mujeres, hombres, viejos, niños…) comían por igual alrededor de varias mesas mal colocadas. No había sillas suficientes para todos, por lo que la mayoría de la gente permanecía de pie. Helena sintió una emocionante calidez al contemplar esta estampa, y buscó a su familia con la mirada. A lo lejos, vio a su madre comer un par de tostadas mientras hablaba con una aldeana de Valle, a la cual no conocía de nada. Con una sonrisa, Helena se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días.

-Ah, buenos días. Has decidido aparecer, por lo que veo.

-Sí, tenía algo de sueño.

-Ajá. No me extraña, después de tu paseíto de madrugada.

-Ya… es que tenía que tomar aire. No podía dormir.

-Ya… Helena, cariño mío, ¿qué es lo que yo siempre te digo acerca de mentir?

La princesa rodó los ojos con un suspiro. – Que sólo funciona con padre.

-Exacto. Dime, ¿dónde has pasado la noche? Porque no me creo que te hubieras escapado por un momento sólo.

-Yo… - como si de un acto-reflejo se tratara, sus ojos se dirigieron a una persona que acababa de entrar en el comedor: alto, rubio, apuesto, y con un aire élfico tan gracioso y bello que era imposible pasar por alto.

-No puede ser – escuchó la amenazantemente grave voz de su madre a su lado. – Helena, ¿no habrás sido capaz de…?

-Sólo hemos pasado la noche juntos, nada más – respondió ella, mirando a su plato de comida.

A Graella se le cayó el vaso de leche que sostenía entre sus manos, y se la quedó mirado con una cara de espanto que nunca le había visto.

-¿Sólo? ¿¡Sólo!?

-Madre, por favor, no grites….

-¿Que no grite? ¿¡Que no grite!? Yo a ti te mato. Helena – le dijo, agarrándola del brazo, - ¿no me digas que habéis…?

-¡No! ¡Y suéltame! ¡Sólo hemos dormido, nada más! Ya te lo he dicho.

-Por favor, júramelo.

-Te lo juro. No hemos… no nos hemos… en fin, que no hemos hecho lo que tú piensas.

-¿Y por qué diablos querías sólo dormir con él?

-Madre, ¿tú no querías dormir con padre cuando erais jóvenes?

-No. No íbamos a hacer nada hasta el matrimonio.

-¡Qué pesada! Que te estoy hablando sólo de dormir.

-¿Para qué iba a querer dormir con él? No lo entiendo.

-Pues yo sí. Sentir sus brazos abrazándome, y abrir los ojos sintiendo sus besos por las mañanas…

-¿Las mañanas? ¿Por qué pluralizas?

Helena la ignoró, ya que se había quedado embobada mirando al elfo; pero cuando este levantó la cabeza para mirarla a ella, Helena bajó los ojos, avergonzada.

-He de irme – le dijo a su madre, con una sonrisa natural brillando en su rostro. – Voy a ver a Bardo.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera!

Helena volvió a ignorarla y salió del comedor, sintiéndose flotar. Sin saber por qué, comenzó a tararear una melodiosa canción, mientras daba vueltas como bailando con una persona imaginaria. Todo era tan mágico… Hasta que…

Mientras subía por las escaleras, con los ojos medio cerrados mientras tarareaba, se encontró en lo alto con la última persona con la que desearía encontrarse ese día.

-Buenos días, prima – le sonreía Náin, que tenía un brazo en cabestrillo, pero que aun así conservaba esa sonrisa tan ¨seductora¨ en su rostro.

-Ah… buenos días, Náin.

-Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

-Estaba desayunando. Me he levantado hace poco. Oye, ¿tienes bien el brazo?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Se pondrá bien en dos semanas como mucho. Escucha, yo… quería disculparme contigo por lo de anoche. No me porté como un caballero.

-Ya, a mí también se me fueron los estribos. Perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Sólo quiero que seamos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro – aunque algo le decía a Helena que no era amistad lo que ese precisamente buscaba. – Bueno, ¿te apetece ir a algún lado?

-Iba a visitar a Bardo. Está herido.

-Te acompaño si quieres.

-No es necesario, Náin.

-No me causa ninguna molestia. Venga, voy contigo.

-Ah, aquí estás. Te estaba buscando –Thorin apareció en el momento más oportuno. – Madre quiere verte, Náin. Está preocupada.

-Por Dúrin, que mujer tan pesada.

-_¿Quién lo habrá heredado?_ – pensó Helena.

-Náin, no digas eso – lo regañó Thorin. – Sólo se preocupa por ti.

-Ya lo sé. Está bien. Nos vemos luego – le dijo a Helena, guiñándole un ojo. A la joven se le hicieron los segundos más largos de su vida hasta que su primo hubo desaparecido por el pasillo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me ha guiñado un ojo?

-Y yo qué sé. Es un renacuajo, le servirá con las chicas de su edad.

-Seguro que con algunas que no son de su edad también les vale.

-¿Y contigo? – le preguntó Thorin, levantando una ceja. Helena sólo le sonrió divertida a modo de respuesta, y su primo se acercó para abrazarla. – Qué susto pasé anoche por ti.

-¿De veras? –preguntó Helena, sintiéndose irracionalmente emocionada.

-Sí, pensé que iba a pasarte algo malo. Pero volvisteis sanos y salvos. (…) Oye, Helena, Náin anoche me dijo una cosa que… en fin, que me preocupó bastante.

-¿El qué?

-Pues me dijo que… si él y tú acababais juntos…

-Thorin, tu hermano y yo no vamos a acabar juntos. Te lo aseguro.

-Ya, pero en el supuesto de que ocurriera, ¿me reemplazarías?

-¿Qué? – preguntó la otra, extrañada.

-¿Lo querrías más a él que a mí?

-Thorin – sonrió Helena, enternecida. – Nunca querré a nadie más que a ti. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, una persona irremplazable. Puedo amar a mis padres, a mi hermano,… pero tú no eres ni más ni menos que ellos. Lo que siento por ti es algo único, y que jamás nadie podrá igualar. Al igual que nadie podrá nuca igualar lo que siento por mi madre, por ejemplo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Bardo suspiró con tranquilidad. – Creo que sí. Gracias, Helena. Es que… me dolió mucho imaginarme que tú amabas a Náin. No sé por qué.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, se me pudrieron las tripas. Supongo que… te quiero mucho.

Helena se emocionó muchísimo al escuchar esto, y se perdió entre la mirada de su primo mayor, que le sujetaba la cintura con cuidado.

-Helena, ¿qué miras tanto? –le preguntó este, extrañado.

-¿Yo? Nada, nada. Es que…me sorprende que digas que te molestaría tanto que yo amara a tu hermano. Quiero decir, es normal que te sintieras reemplazado, pero tanto como lo que me has dicho… Si te ocurriera eso, significaría que… tú me quieres mucho.

-Pues lo que acabo de decirte.

-No, no. Significaría que me quieres… pero de otra forma distinta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A… - bajó la mirada al fin de los ojos de Thorin, avergonzada. – A nada, supongo.

-Bueno, he de irme. Nos vemos después – le dijo Thorin, dándole un beso en la frente. Cuando se alejó y la soltó, Helena se quedó allí, parada, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió olvidarse de Thorin y se dirigió a la habitación de Bardo.

-¡Helena! – escuchó de nuevo la voz de Thorin llamándola.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta.

-Te sienta bien el pelo desmontado – le dijo él, y la princesa le sonrió con cariño.

Nina estrujó el paño de agua caliente sobre la pila, y lo posó sobre la frente de su querido hijo. El pobre se había pasado toda la noche delirando, hablando en sueños. _¨Abuela¨,_ repetía una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué dice tanto ¨abuela? No lo entiendo.

-Últimamente lo dice mucho. Sueña con ella.

-¿Con… Layla?

Álica asintió en silencio, sin despegar la vista de su esposo.

-Ambos estaban muy apegados – rememoró en voz alta la reina. – Qué pena. Nos abandonó demasiado pronto.

-No debería de estar haciéndolo.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Nina, extrañada.

-Hablar. Si está tan débil como el médico dijo, apenas podría mover un dedo en sueños. Pero habla y se remueve. Es como si solamente tuviera una fiebre normal.

-Álica, Bardo se pondrá bien, pero no será hoy, ni mañana.

-Ya, lo sé – bajó la vista la mujer, con tristeza.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Los ánimos no estaban para muchas visitas, por lo que Nina se acercó a la puerta para ver quién era.

-Buenos días, Majestad – se inclinó levemente la princesa de Erebor, Helena. – Venía para ver cómo estaba Bardo. Estaba preocupada por él.

-Claro. Pasad – si la joven había ido allí nada más que para ver a su hijo, no podría negársele.

-Hola, Álica – saludó con sutileza y buen ánimo Helena.

-Buenos días – sonrió levemente su nuera.

-¿Qué tal está? – preguntó Helena, acercándose a Bardo y tocándole la mano con cariño.

-El doctor dijo que estaba muy grave. La herida se le infectó, y tardará días, o semanas en recuperarse. Si es que lo hace – añadió Álica en voz baja.

-Álica, querida, no digas eso. Se pondrá bien – intentó animarla Nina. Porque su hijo tenía que ponerse bien, ¿no?

-Qué extraño – dijo Helena. – No parece estar tan mal. Incluso tiene buen color de cara.

Nina se fijó bien en Bardo, y comprobó con asombro que, en verdad, la enana tenía razón. – Es fuerte. Tal vez en una semana esté bien.

-Abuela – volvió a repetir Bardo, con los ojos cerrados.

-Shh, cariño, estoy aquí – le dijo con suavidad Álica, pasando una mano por su mejilla.

-Abuela – repitió él en voz más alta, antes de decir – Álica.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron mudas. ¿La había oído? ¿La había reconocido?

-Álica – repitió el hombre, abriendo con pesar los ojos. – Álica, ¿qué…?

-¡Bardo!- exclamó ella, mientras que Nina soltaba un gritito de asombro. -¡Estás despierto!

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? – el hombre intentó incorporarse sobre la cama.

-¡No! – gritó Nina. – No te muevas. Hay que llamar al médico.

-Voy yo – dijo Helena, levantándose de la cama a toda prisa. Justo cuando salía por la puerta, se encontró al rey Brand ante ella, mirándola con cara de susto.

-Pero ¡por Eru! ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?

-¡Su hijo ha despertado! ¡Necesita ayuda!

Mientras bajaba corriendo por los escalones de mármol, se topó con la princesa Ella.

-¡Helena! – le gritó. -¿Has visto a mi hermano? ¿Cómo está?

-¡Ha despertado! ¡Sube!

Corrió con toda su alma hasta llegar a la sala en la cual los médicos cuidaban a los heridos. Vio con el rabillo del ojo que su tío Dáin se encontraba entre ellos, pero solamente tenía una pierna escayolada, por lo que no se paró y fue a hablar con el primer médico que vio libre.

-Disculpad – le dijo; - siento importunaros, pero…

-Lo siento, princesa, pero no podéis estar aquí – la interrumpió el hombre. – Esta sala es sólo para enfermos y heridos.

-Pero ¡es el príncipe Bardo! ¡Ha despertado!

-¿Qué? – preguntó el médico, poniéndose blanco. –Pero… eso es imposible.

Imposible o no, para cuando llegaron todos arriba, Bardo estaba sentado sobre la cama, con la venda quitada, la herida curada y el rostro con su color habitual. Tres doctores entraron en la habitación para examinarlo, por lo que Helena decidió que ya poco pintaba allí. Se volvió a su habitación, cansada. A la tarde del próximo día partirían de vuelta a Erebor, pero estaba tan cansada que sentía la necesidad de dormir un poco.

Mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre cómo podría ser que Bardo se hubiera recuperado de esa herida casi mortal en tan solo una madrugada, oyó unos pasos detrás de ella. Helena se puso nerviosa, ya que la persona que caminaba a sus espaldas la estaba siguiendo; por lo que giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero cuando hubo visto de quién se trataba, simplemente sonrió y siguió adelante como si nada, disimuladamente. En vez de seguir bajando las escaleras, se metió en el pasillo de la derecha, y de ahí pasó a otro pasillo mucho más pequeño… y solitario. Apenas había habitaciones ahí, y casi todas estaban cerradas… menos una, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar, los pasos a su espalda aumentaron considerablemente de velocidad, y, en dos segundos, unas manos la sujetaban por la cintura y la empujaban hacia dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó la enana, riéndose. - ¿Quieres que nos pillen?

-Aquí no nos pillarán – le respondió Thranduil. – Necesitaba verte, y hablar contigo de lo de anoche. Helena, siento no haberte hecho caso, pero… mi hijo estaba en la guerra, y me sentía muy culpable si en vez de estar pasándolo mal por él, estaba disfrutando de tu compañía.

-Thranduil, no pasa nada. Lo entiendo. Yo… gracias por salvarnos, a mi hermano y a mí.

-Tenía que hacerlo – le susurró él, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo. – No podía dejar que te pasara nada. Y lo que hiciste por tu hermano fue increíblemente valiente.

-Es mi hermano pequeño. Lo quiero por encima de todo en este mundo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, y poco a poco, se fueron acercando.

-Te amo – le susurró Thranduil, justo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella. Helena le correspondió con ganas, y antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban besándose con pasión, mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra, traviesas y ávidas. Thranduil aupó a la enana para poder besarla más cómodamente, y ella se le agarró al cuello, profundizando así aún más el beso.

De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, fue de que una persona había entreabierto la puerta con disimulo. Y esa persona los estaba viendo, sintiendo la mayor ira y, a la vez, la mayor tristeza, una tristeza mezclada con sentimientos de engaño y traición, que alguien podría sentir.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Bardo, en cuanto el médico hubo acabado de examinarlo.

-Estáis… bien – respondió el hombre, sin poder creérselo.

-Pero ¿no tiene ninguna secuela? – preguntó Álica. - ¿Ni fiebre, ni una cicatriz, ni nada?

-No, nada. No me pregunten qué ha pasado, porque no sabría explicároslo. Podríamos decir que estamos ante un mismísimo milagro. El único tratamiento que os mando es rezarle a Eru, porque os ha dado una nueva oportunidad, Alteza.

-Ya – se dijo para sí Bardo, tocándose el colgante que pendía de su cuello. – Una nueva oportunidad…

_¨Abuela¨._


	26. Secretos guardados

**Capítulo 26: Secretos guardados.**

-Bien, ¿cómo vamos a arreglar esto?

Thorin estaba parado en el portón principal del palacio de Valle, junto con el rey Brand, la princesa Ella, su sobrino Náin, y una gran cantidad de hombres de Valle.

-¿Qué tal si usamos algo a modo de palanca?

-¿El qué íbamos a usar que sostuviera tanto peso?

-¡Deberíais levantarlo con las manos, como buenos hombres! – bramó Dáin desde el banco en el cual estaba sentado.

-Primo, si no vas a ayudarnos en nada, mejor no nos distraigas – Dáin debía quedarse sentado porque tenía una pierna rota y escayolada; de lo contrario, ya habría levantado ese pilar con los dientes si hubiera hecho falta.

Tras el gran percance de la noche anterior, el palacio de Valle estaba irreconocible. Cristales rotos, muros medio derruidos, charcos resecos de sangre por el suelo… Pero ahora todos dirigían su atención a ese gran pilar de la entrada, que yacía en el suelo. En verdad, había reparaciones en el palacio que precisaban de más urgencia, lo del pilar era una tontería; pero… sin saber cómo, todos esos hombres, y los grandes señores enanos, estaban allí, ayudándose mutuamente, intentando apañárselas para devolver el pilar a su sitio original.

-Creo que podríamos usar una soga – sugirió el rey Brand. – En los desvanes hay bastantes guardadas para los tiempos de obras.

-Pero ¿el pilar se quedará quieto en su sitio? – preguntó Ella.

-El rey Thorin sabe mucho más que nosotros de arquitectura – dijo Brand.

-¡Oye! – se quejó por atrás Dáin.

-No parece haber ninguna fisura ni nada así. Sólo se ha descolocado, creo.

-Bien, pues ¡que no se hable más! – dijo, optimista, Ella. – Que alguien vaya a por las sogas.

-_Esto es surrealista _– pensó Thorin.

Y, efectivamente, surrealista era. Como si no tuvieran otra cosa que hacer (que en verdad, no tenían otra cosa que hacer), todos se unieron codo con codo para trasladar las sogas desde los desvanes hasta la entrada de palacio. Para cuando volvieron, nuevas personas se habían unido a escena.

-¡Thorin! – oyó cómo Graella lo llamaba. -¿Qué hacéis?

-No preguntes – le respondió él. – Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

-He acompañado a Bilbo a dar una vuelta. El pobre necesitaba airearse un poco – Thorin vio que el anciano hobbit se había sentado junto a Dáin. – Frerin y Fallia han querido acompañarnos, y nos hemos encontrado aquí a tu primo.

-Bueno, pues ya ves lo que hacemos.

-¡Oh, Dáin! – le susurró Fallia a su esposo, tirándole de la manga de la túnica. - ¿No ves a tu hijo ahí metido, herido como está? Dile algo, por favor.

-Mujer, que sólo tiene un brazo en cabestrillo. No es para tanto.

-Por favor, ¡dile que se siente y que deje de hacer bobadas!

-¡No pienso decirle eso en público, Fallia! Haz el favor de callarte un poco.

-¡Encima que me preocupo por vosotros! Desagradecidos. La noche que me hicisteis pasar – dijo ella, con voz teatrera. Thorin pudo entrever cómo Graella rodaba los ojos con un suspiro de resignación.

-Bueno, vamos allá – dijo Brand. – Que los más fuertes se pongan alante para tirar de las sogas. Y los demás, atrás para empujar del pilar. Rey Thorin, vos que sois un enano…

-Ya, me pongo adelante.

-Yo también – dijo firmemente Náin, que estaba dispuesto a tirar incluso con un brazo sólo.

-Bueno, vamos allá. Una, dos, y… ¡Empujad!

Thorin tiró a la vez que todos los demás compañeros de las sogas, mientras que los de atrás empujaban al pilar, pero no fue suficiente.

-¡No, no, no! – vociferó Dáin. - ¡Lo hacéis mal! Estáis tirando en distintas direcciones. Si fuésemos todos enanos, el pilar estaría ya más que colocado.

-¡Pues venid vos y tiráis de él!

-¡Con mucho gusto! – se levantó él con ayuda de su bastón, pero Fallia tiró de él de nuevo para que se sentara. - ¡Oh, mujer, para ya de…! ¡Ah, mirad, ahí está mi hijo mayor! ¡Él os ayudará!

-¡Thorin! – le gritó el rey enano a su sobrino, que estaba bajando por las esaleras. - ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué intentáis?

-Poner el pilar de nuevo en su sitio. (…) Oye, ¿y esa cara? – le preguntó, cuando ya estuvieron cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Qué? Nada. Me siento algo indispuesto, eso es todo.

-¡Bien, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer! ¡Tirad! – volvió a mandar Brand.

Esta vez, consiguieron que el pilar se levantara algo del suelo; pero se quedó suspendido en el aire.

-¡No hay manera! – gritó un hombre. - ¡Paremos un poco, por favor!

Volvieron a dejar a la columna en el suelo durante un tiempo, mientras cogían aire.

-¿Queréis agua alguno? – preguntó Graella. – Puedo ir a por algunos jarrones.

-No estaría mal, Majestad – respondió un hombre, que tenía ya la cara roja.

-¡Mamá, mamá! – susurró el pequeño Frerin, tirando de las faldas de su madre. - ¡Mira!

Detrás de ellos, bajando también por las escaleras, estaba el rey Thranduil, mirándolos muy fijamente. – Sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar esto, pero ¿qué estáis haciendo?

-Intentamos devolver este pilar a su sitio – respondió Thorin.

-Y ¿para qué?

-Pues para… para ¡hacer algo por ayudar! ¿Vas a echar una mano, o te vas a quedar con esa cara de engreído ahí parado?

A pesar de estar casi seguro de que Thranduil iba a optar por la segunda opción, para su sorpresa, se dirigió hacia ellos y se posicionó al lado de Thorin. - ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-Los más fuertes estamos adelante para tirar de las sogas, y los demás detrás, para empujar al pilar.

-Bien, entonces me posicionaré adelante.

Thorin se quedó con una ¨suave cara de tonto¨ al escuchar esto. – _Pero ¿será creído?_

-Dejadme – le dijo Thranduil al joven Thorin, que arrastraba dos sogas detrás suya. – Puedo ayudaros con una.

-No, gracias. Puedo yo solo – le respondió el hijo de Dáin, de una manera muy fría y cortante, que provocó que hasta Thranduil se sorprendiera.

-Como queráis – respondió, simplemente, y cogió otra soga suelta.

-Bien. ¿Listos? Una, dos, ¡tres! ¡Ahora!

Todos empujaron y tiraron de nuevo, y Thorin tuvo que reconocer que Thranduil servía de gran ayuda.

-¿Eso es empujar? – resopló el anciano Bilbo. – Por favor, ¡si hasta en la Comarca lo hacemos mejor! Estos jóvenes, qué blandos son.

-¡Y que lo digas! – reiteró Dáin, soltando una carcajada.

A pesar de la crítica recibida, Thorin sonrió para sí mismo al escuchar las palabras del hobbit.

Helena bajaba lentamente los escalones de mármol del palacio, cuando escuchó un gran vociferío que venía de la planta de abajo. Por un momento, los recuerdos de la noche anterior afloraron en su mente, y sintió un grave e irracional pánico.

-_No, por favor. Más orcos no. _

Pero, al llegar abajo, descubrió que la escena era completamente distinta a la esperada. Un puñado de hombres tiraba de un gran pilar; aparentemente, intentaban volver a colocarlo en su sitio. También pudo ver que entre esos hombres estaban su padre, sus primos, y Thranduil; y sentados en un banco, mirando, estaban Dáin, Bilbo, Fallia, Frerin y Graella.

-Madre – le preguntó, aproximándose a ella; - ¿qué… es lo que están haciendo?

-Intentar recolocar la columna.

-Ajam – asintió ella, mirando embobada el panorama.

-¡Tirad más! – gritaba su padre, al frente de todos los demás hombres. -¡Con más fuerza!

-¿Tanto se aburren? – preguntó.

-Pues… al parecer sí – respondió su madre.

-¡Vamos, padre, tira más! ¡Tú puedes! – animaba Frerin.

-¡No… podemos… más! – gritó Thranduil, soltando la soga que sostenía. - ¡Esto es de bastos! ¡Debe haber otra forma!

-¡Qué flojos son los elfos! – gritó Dáin. - ¡Hasta los hombres resisten más que tú!

-¡Dáin, por favor! – lo regañó por lo bajini Fallia.

-¿Por qué no probáis a atar más sogas a la parte inferior de la columna, y no sólo al extremo superior? Así, tal vez, sea más fácil – propuso Helena.

Todos los hombres (y Ella) se quedaron mirándose los unos a otros con cara de pasmados.

-Pues… no es mala idea – señalizó Náin.

-Pff- bufó Graella, poniéndose en pie. – A ver, dejadme ayudar.

-Cariño, no te lo tomes a mal, pero puede que te hagas daño…

-Thorin, he sacado de mi cuerpo a dos criaturas que tenían el tamaño de un gato gordo por un hueco por el que no cabe un gato gordo. Si he podido con eso, podré con esto.

Helena, por no hacer el feo, se ofreció a ayudar también en la labor (a pesar de que ella no es que fuera muy fuerte que dijéramos, y que todo el asunto de la columna le parecía una enorme tontería).

-Venga, una última vez – llamó Brand. - ¡A la de tres! Una…

-¡Tres! – gritó Thorin, y todos se pusieron a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. A Helena le costaba la vida, pero no se dio por vencida. No quería parecer debilucha.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ya está! – chilló Ella.- ¡ Sólo un poco más!

Con un último gran esfuerzo, la columna se quedó ahí, inmóvil, de pie.

-¡Aguardad! –exclamó Thranduil. – No os mováis. Aún puede ser que se caiga.

Todos aguantaron la respiración, mirando hacia arriba. La columna vaciló un último momento, pero finalmente…

-¡Bien! ¡Conseguido! – gritó un hombre, y todos suspiraron aliviados.

Helena se echó hacia atrás, aún temiendo que el pilar cayera sobre ella; pero tropezó sin querer con su padre.

-¡Ups! – la sujetó el monarca por la cintura. -¡Cuidado, princesita! – así la llamaba siempre que la regañaba por alguna tontería. – Oye… ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?

-Es… una larga historia. Pregúntale a madre.

-¡Bien hecho! – gritó Bilbo. - ¡Al fin! Os ha costado.

Helena miró a su alrededor, y vio a toda aquella gente que reía y se daba palmadas por el simple hecho de haber recolocado bien una columna; y ella sonrió para sí, porque se dio cuenta que, después de lo de la noche anterior, cualquier tontería servía ahora para unir a personas tan distintas entre sí, y hacer que se distrajeran de lo ocurrido… y de lo que aún quedaba por llegar.

Bardo estaba sentado en la cama, dándole vueltas al talismán que le colgaba del cuello.

_-´´No sé qué es; sólo sé que da fuerzas¨._

¿Qué era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido?

_-¨Tu abuela tenía ascendencia élfica, Bardo¨._

¿Cómo podía haber estado al borde de la muerte, y haberse recuperado en menos de una noche?

-_¨Abuela…¨._

*Toc, toc, toc* - unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron bruscamente sus pensamientos.

-¡Adelante! – dijo, guardándose el talismán dentro de la camisa.

-Buenas tardes – lo saludó modestamente la persona que entró por la puerta. -¿Molesto en algo?

Bardo le sonrió con cariño a la princesa enana. – No, no te preocupes. Pasa.

-He venido a verte antes, pero te he pillado en mal momento. Bueno, mejor dicho, en buen momento – dijo Helena, sentándose en la cama. - ¿Qué tal estás?

-¿Yo? Bien. Lo cierto es que muy bien.

-¿No tienes fiebre?

-No. No tengo ni una sola cicatriz. Helena, tú eres lista… ¿Qué me ha podido pasar? – le preguntó, cogiéndole la mano.

-No lo sé, Bardo. No soy médico. ¿Qué te han dicho ellos?

-¿Los médicos? Que lo mío es un milagro.

-Ya… tal vez tengan razón. No le veo ningún sentido a lo que te ha podido pasar.

-Bueno, da igual – dijo él, restándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano. - ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Ha habido algún herido?

-Bastantes.

-Bueno, eso me lo puedo imaginar. Digo de gente que conozcamos.

-Pues… mi tío Dáin tiene una pierna rota. Y mi primo Náin… bueno, a él ya lo viste.

-Sí. ¿Eso es todo? Menos mal.

-Verás… no es todo – dijo ella, bajando la vista y tocándose el pelo, nerviosa. – El Gobernador Gaile… ha fallecido – no sabía por qué, pero ¨fallecido¨ le parecía una palabra menos fuerte que ¨muerto¨.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Bardo, con los ojos muy abiertos. – Pero ¿está muy herido, o directamente…?

-Directamente. Sucedió anoche mismo.

Un espeso silencio se hizo en la habitación, hasta que Bardo habló. – Qué… pena. Pobre Gaile. Era un buen hombre. Y Maya…

-Ya, la pobre estaba fatal. Bueno, fatal es poco. Hoy no la he visto. Supongo que no habrá salido de su habitación.

Bardo calló, mirando hacia abajo, con una cara muy larga. Helena hizo lo mismo. Era increíble cómo una simple conversación podía quitarte todas las fuerzas.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Bardo, claramente intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. -¿Llegaste bien a los salones?

-Pues… llegar llegué bien, pero la cosa se complicó un poco – y le contó todo lo que les había ocurrido a su hermano y a ella, hasta que llegó Thranduil a salvarlos.

-Y ¿estáis bien los dos? – le preguntó Bardo, visiblemente preocupado.

-Sí, sí, no hubo daños mayores, no te preocupes. Sólo… - dijo, sonriendo levemente, tocándose el pelo.

-¡Oh! – rió Bardo. - ¡No me digas!

-Sí. Para la próxima sé que me tengo que recoger el pelo.

-No te creas. Te sienta bien.

Helena rió ante el comentario de Bardo, y ambos callaron de nuevo; pero esta vez no fue un silencio incómodo, sino uno pacífico.

-¿Y tu madre y Álica? – le preguntó Helena.

-Han salido un momento a comer algo. Álica no se alejaba de mí por nada del mundo, y me ha costado algo convencerla.

Helena sonrió, y Bardo sonrió con ella. – Tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

-Todos me lo decís. Yo no la veo tan bonita – bajó la cabeza Helena.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé. Creo que exageráis mucho.

-¿Crees que te mentimos por piedad?

-Un poco… sí.

-Transmite mucho. Es alegre.

-Pues como las de todos.

-No, no. La tuya es distinta. Si tú sonríes, el que está a tu lado también lo hace.

Helena le volvió a sonreír a Bardo, y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! – rió Bardo. - ¿Y ese pronto? Oye… un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Helena.

-¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

-¿En el cuello? – se tocó Helena. - ¿Qué tengo?

-Una marca. Parece un moratón.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, y otro silencio espeso se hizo entre ambos. Helena volvió a bajar la vista, avergonzada.

-¿Aún… seguís?

La princesa asintió levemente.

-Helena, mira, soy tu amigo, así que te tengo que advertir. Esto es serio. Muy serio. Si os pillan… si tu padre te pilla… Prepárate para una guerra. Y no estoy hablando en broma.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Tú le quieres? ¿O es sólo un encaprichamiento?

Ella levantó la vista, seria. – Yo no estaría con él por un solo encaprichamiento.

-Entonces… ¿lo amas?

-Mucho. Muchísimo. Antes dudaba un poco, pero ahora estoy segura.

-Comprendo. Entonces, no he dicho nada – calló Bardo, quien, a pesar de todo, no estaba muy seguro de la afirmación de la enana. – Helena, ya que yo sé un secreto tuyo, ¿puedo contarte yo uno mío?

-Claro. Lo que quieras.

-Verás… últimamente sueño mucho con mi abuela.

-¿Tu abuela?

-Sí, mi abuela Layla. La madre de mi padre. No sé si te sonará de algo.

-Ah, sí. Claro. La recuerdo de haberla visto. Era rubia, alta, con la piel muy blanca, y era muy seria.

-Sí, era una mujer de pocas palabras. Pero cada vez que abría la boca, todos callábamos. Era muy sabia. Siempre le pedíamos consejo. Nos abandonó hace algunos años.

-Ya… ¿Y dices que sueñas con ella?

-Sí.

-Tal vez sea que la tienes mucho en mente últimamente. ¿Piensas en ella mucho?

-Sí, y antes pensaba que era por eso; pero no es así. En mis sueños se me aparece, flotando en el aire, y es más alta y más bella de lo que recordaba. Y me habla. Es como si me quisiera decir algo.

-¿Qué te dice?

-No lo sé. Habla en un idioma que no entiendo. Creo… que es élfico.

-¿Élfico? ¿Por qué iba tu abuela a hablarte en élfico?

-Pues porque… Ahí va el secreto. Y tengo que empezar desde el principio – suspiró Bardo, mostrándole el colgante que pendía de su cuello. - ¿Sabes qué es esto?

-Pues… no – respondió Helena, extrañada.

-Me lo dio mi padre. Es una reliquia que lleva en mi familia desde hace muchísimos años. Los padres se los dan a sus hijos, y así sucesivamente.

-Pero ¿qué es exactamente?

-Hasta ahora todos creíamos que era un talismán. Lo cierto es que al colocártelo te sientes… fuerte. Pesa mucho, pero te proporciona… Cómo explicarlo… Fuerza interna. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Ajá.

-El caso es que me desquicié por saber qué era exactamente, y le pedí ayuda a Thranduil.

-¿A Thranduil? ¿Por qué?

-Porque este colgante es muy antiguo, y pensé que Thranduil podría saber algo acerca suya. Le dije que pensaba que había un líquido metido dentro; y, efectivamente… mira.

Bardo intentó desenroscar el talismán, y esta vez, para su asombro, lo consiguió sin ayuda de nadie. Y Helena miró lo que había dentro: un líquido viscoso con un aroma dulzón.

-¿Qué… qué es eso?

-No lo sabemos. Pero estoy casi seguro que tiene algo que ver con que me haya recuperado tan pronto. Ya te lo he dicho… proporciona fuerza.

-Bardo, si te soy sincera, no creo que este líquido haya tenido nada que ver con tu recuperación. Ni siquiera has tenido contacto físico con él. Y lo de la fuerza, creo que eso es algo psicológico más bien.

-No, Helena, estoy casi seguro. Mira, lo que me ha pasado esta noche es inexplicable. O ha sido un milagro, o estoy en lo cierto y el líquido ha tenido algo que ver. ¿Cuál de las dos explicaciones te parece más lógica?

Helena arqueó las cejas hacia arriba, preocupada. – Ninguna me parece lógica. (…) Un momento – dijo, observando el talismán en sí. Aquí hay una inscripción. Parece… élfico.

-¿Y qué pone?

-No lo sé. No conozco esta palabra.

-Un momento – sonrió Bardo, divertido. - ¿Tú sabes élfico?

-Estudio un poco en mis ratos libres – sonrió a su vez Helena.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… Thranduil me dijo… No lo recuerdo exactamente, pero mencionó a la reina… ¿Mélina? O algo así. Era una reina elfa muy sabia, creo.

-¿Melian? – preguntó Helena, con ojos como platos. - ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto la reina Melian?

-No lo sé. Verás, creo que dijo que el talismán parecía una obra suya.

-No puede ser. Melian era una maia, no una elfa. Pero sí que puede ser obra del rey Thingol.

-¿Qué? Si, si, claro… - Bardo se sintió profundamente avergonzado ante su falta de conocimientos de historia de los elfos.

-Puede ser… - habló Helena, mirando aún al talismán. – ¿Por qué no se lo vuelves a preguntar a Thranduil directamente?

-No. Y por favor, no le digas nada de esto. Ni a él ni a nadie. Tengo una corazonada de que ese líquido es una sustancia muy poderosa, y no es que desconfíe, pero no quiero que caiga en malas manos. Tú eres la única persona lo suficientemente inteligente y humilde que conozco para poder contarte lo que sé.

-Vaya… - se ruborizó ella. – Gracias… Pero ¿todo esto que tiene que ver con tu abuela?

-Pues que Thranduil también me dijo otra cosa; otra cosa que explica por qué mi abuela era tan bella, y tan sabia, y tan seria. Me dijo que mi abuela era… - bajó un poco la voz, para que no lo oyera nadie más. – Que tenía ascendencia élfica.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser.

-Pues eso me dijo.

-¿Y cómo estaba tan seguro? Sólo se han conocido unos pocos casos en la historia de la Tierra Media de mortales que se han unido a elfos.

-Unos pocos casos ¨famosos¨. Me dijo que su abuelo fue un elfo que se casó con una mortal.

-Pero ¿cómo lo podía saber?

-¡Porque fue a visitarlo! – habló Bardo más fuerte de lo que debería haberlo hecho; por lo que continuó volviendo a bajar la voz. – Fue a verlo en vida para preguntarle por el talismán.

-¿Y qué le dijo?

-Nada; lo poco que sabía. Que sus orígenes se remontaban a….

-A Beleriand.

-Sí, bueno, será eso. Y que no sabía nada más. Ni siquiera sabía que había líquido dentro.

-Ya… Thranduil sabe mentir muy bien.

Bardo la miró con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa, y Helena apartó la mirada, muerta de vergüenza. - ¡No me mires así! Estamos hablando de un tema serio, por favor.

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos a ver, la cuestión es que… Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí, tu ayuda. Eres inteligentísima, Helena.

-Pero hay gente mucho más sabia que yo.

-No necesito a gente sabia, Helena. Necesito a una persona ¨inteligente¨, porque lo que me prima saber es qué es ese líquido.

-Y ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-¿Tu maestro y tú no inventasteis un artefacto que sirve para observar partículas pequeñas?- Helena lo miró intrigada, y Bardo se encogió de hombros. – Tus padres alardearon mucho de ti anoche. Bueno, ¿me podrías ayudar? Por favor.

-Es que… no sé para qué quieres saber qué es el líquido.

-Acabo de volver prácticamente de la muerte.

-Pero no tiene que ser necesariamente por esto. Hay muchos casos extraños de heridos y enfermos…

-Tenía una herida abierta a la altura del estómago, y ahora no me queda ni una sola cicatriz.

Helena suspiró para sí y miró hacia otro lado, pero Bardo la retuvo de la mano. – Helena, por favor… Te lo pido por favor.

La princesa lo miró fijamente a él, y después al talismán. Y suspiró una última vez. Algo le decía que no debía inmiscuirse en ese asunto, pero no podía negársele. – Está bien, te ayudaré, Bardo. Pero mañana por la mañana parto a Erebor, y me preocupa llevármelo sin que estés recuperado del todo.

-Ahora mismo me siento genial. Pero esperemos a mañana, y ya te diré si me siento peor o no. Muchas gracias, Helena. Siempre recordaré esto – dijo, besándola en la mejilla. Helena se ruborizó violentamente, y miró abajo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando ya era de noche, Helena estaba en su alcoba, recogiendo su ropa para la mañana siguiente. Miró alrededor de la habitación, que seguía destrozada por el ataque de los orcos, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se puso el camisón y se cepilló algo el pelo, haciéndose una trenza al lado.

Unos golpes sonaron a la puerta, y ella se puso muy nerviosa. -_ ¿Quién será? – _se preguntó a sí misma, poniéndose bien el camisón y tocándose la trenza, ansiosa. Pero cuando abrió, se dio cuenta de que no era quien esperaba.

-Thorin – dijo, tapándose un poco con los brazos, ya que el camisón dejaba bastante al descubierto.

-¿Quién creías que era? –preguntó el otro, entrando y cerrando la puerta. - ¿A quién le abres en camisón?

-A… a nadie.

-¿Ah, no?

-Thorin, ya te podrás imaginar a quién esperaba.

-Ajám. Pues siento decepcionarte.

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer, te has llevado una enorme decepción al verme.

-Pero ¿qué hablas? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-Helena, deja de hacerte la inocente. Os he pillado. Esta mañana, en la habitación del primer piso.

-¿Qué…? ¿Y de qué te sorprendes? Ya te lo conté. Lo sabías.

-Sabía que estabas enamorada de él, no que os dedicaseis a meteros lengua.

-¿¡Qué!? – Helena se puso muy roja de repente. – Pero, serás… ¡Nos estábamos besando!

-¡Os estabais metiendo lengua!

-¡Nos estábamos besando! Hay distintas maneras de besar, pedazo de idiota. Llámalo como quieras, lo que no estoy dispuesta es a que vengas aquí a llamarme…

-¿A llamarte qué? Continúa.

-¡A llamarme fresca!

-Yo no te he llamado fresca.

-Lo has hecho pero con otras palabras.

-¡No es verdad! Sólo te he dicho que no te hagas la inocente y la buena, cuando luego vas por detrás haciendo ¨cosas¨.

-Pero, pero… ¿¡Se puede saber qué hago yo!? Sólo me he besado con una persona en mi vida, y es porque la quiero.

-No, querida, te has besado con DOS.

Helena calló al instante, sabiendo a lo que se refería, y unas lágrimas de rabia asomaron a sus ojos. – Me parece increíble que vengas aquí a echarme eso en cara. Lo que pasó con tu hermano fue un error, y yo fui la primera en arrepentirme. Pero es distinto. Con él sí que me metí lengua, Thorin, si lo quieres llamar así. Nada más. Fue algo vacío. Y después nos besamos otra vez, pero fue la última. Me arrepentí, y sé que no debería haberlo hecho. Y bueno, hubo una tercera anoche, pero esa ya no la elegí yo.

-Mira, no estoy aquí para hablar de mi hermano. Estoy aquí para hablar de ti.

-¿De mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo?

-Mmmm… No sé… Deja que piense… ¿Aliarte con el enemigo, tal vez?

-¡No es el enemigo!

-¡Claro que es el enemigo! ¡Es nuestro peor enemigo! No ha sido con un elfo cualquiera, no… ¡Ha sido con la mismísima persona que dejó tirado a tu pueblo, y los dejó que se murieran de hambre y de cansancio a las mismas puertas de su reino!

-¡Thorin, para! – gritó ella, dándose la vuelta. – Por favor, ¿por qué te molesta tanto lo que yo haga?

-Intenta aprovecharse de ti, Helena. Eres más lista que todo eso. No sé cómo te has dejado engañar por un cuento tan tonto. Es un rey, seguro que tiene montones de amantes y de concubinas en su reino… Mi padre siempre lo dice.

-¿Qué? Es un elfo. Los elfos no hacen esas cosas – Helena sentía que su cabeza le iba a estallar.

-Y le encanta engañar a jóvenes para engalanarlas y llevarlas a su reino. Y si no consigue enamorarlas, ¿sabes lo que hace?

-No…

-Les chantajea. No es tan bruto y malvado como para amenazarlas a ellas directamente, pero sí que es tan retorcido como para amenazarles con la libertad de otros seres queridos. Secuestra a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a sus amigos… Generalmente secuestra al padre; y así, de paso, se quita una amenaza de encima. Y promete dejarlos en libertad… a cambio de pasar una noche con ellas. Una, o dos, o tres… Hasta que se canse. Venga, Helena, tú has oído esos rumores tan bien como yo…

-_¨Thranduil miente muy bien.¨_

-Helena, por favor, ¡espabila! Te quiere para eso, nada más. ¿No lo ves? Te lo digo por tu bien. ¡Él jamás se enamoraría de ti!

Y ahí, se pasó. Ahí, se había pasado. Helena se limpió las lágrimas, se dio la vuelta, y miró a su primo mayor. – Vete de aquí. Lárgate. Fuera de mi habitación.

-Helena…

-Según tú nadie se pude enamorar de mí, ¿verdad? Nadie. Pero tú sí. Tú eres el mandamás, el donjuán de las chicas. Tú puedes estar con todas las que te dé la gana… Mientras yo sigo muriéndome por tus huesos.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Lo había soltado.

-¿Qué… dices? – Thorin la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hablo de que… quiero que te vayas. Ahora.

-Muy bien – se recompuso el otro. – Será mejor que duermas. Esta noche hay guardias por todo el palacio, por lo que pueda pasar. No podrás tener aventuritas nocturnas con tu amado.

Helena lo miró con odio, y Thorin se dispuso a abrir la puerta. – Yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Thorin.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el otro, dándose la vuelta.

-No pongas esa cara de imbécil. Te estoy hablando en serio. Te quería, Thorin. Te amaba. Estaba ¡loca! por ti. Y tú jamás lo has visto. ¿En serio, no lo has notado? ¿Nunca? Cómo te miraba, cada vez que te acercabas un poco, cada vez que me abrazabas, cada vez que venías a decirme que habías tenido un desamor…. Y cada vez que decías que tenías uno nuevo. He sufrido tanto por ti, tantísimo… Y siempre he seguido a tu lado. Porque tenía la vana esperanza de que alguna vez… una de esas enanas fuera yo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Thorin, sin creérselo. – Venga, Helena, para ya de hacer el ridículo.

-¿Ah, crees que estoy haciendo el ridículo? Muy bien – se aproximó a él antes de que pudiera decir algo más, y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso simple, pero largo. Largo, porque con él quería demostrarle a su primo todo lo que sentía por él… y todo lo que lo odiaba por no corresponderla. Y Thorin no se separó de sus labios. No hasta que lo hizo ella.

Helena lo miró con dolor y odio en sus ojos; y Thorin tenía una expresión indescifrable, como preguntándose qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Y ella le cerró la puerta ante sus mismas narices.

-¡Argh! – gritó ella, con una rabia infinita, y echándose en la cama. - ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! – y lloró, lloró como no había llorado jamás. De rabia, de dolor, de miedo, de tristeza… Pensó en fugarse a algún lugar, ella sola, sin nadie más. No quería ver a nadie, no quería volver a casa, no quería nada.

-No… - gimió, empapando la almohada. – No quiero… no quiero seguir así… - pero, poco a poco, el cansancio la fue ganando, y acabó dormida. Sin embargo, el sueño no le sirvió de mucho consuelo, ya que las pesadillas la visitaron esa noche.

_-¨Thranduil miente muy bien.¨_

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Espero que os esté gustando el fanfic ;) Y quiero avisar de que el próximo capítulo será algo más corto y ¨extraño¨. O bueno, eso es lo que tengo por ahora en mente. Besos! XXX**


	27. Promesas nocturnas

**Capítulo 27: Promesas nocturnas.**

-Maldito seas, Brand – maldijo Thranduil en voz baja. Él, el gran Rey, tumbado sobre una cama de apenas un metro y medio de ancho y dos metros de largo, apegada a una fría y gruesa pared, y con no más de una mísera manta para taparse. ¿Se podía saber qué le había hecho para que lo odiara tanto?

Thranduil se sentó sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos. - _¨¿Cómo pretende que consiga dormir así?¨_

Con un largo suspiro, se echó los largos cabellos hacia atrás y se volvió a recostar sobre la cama. Inconscientemente, se tumbó de medio lado, y alargó el brazo hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, vacío y frío. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? No era la longitud del camastro lo que le impedía el sueño: era una razón completamente distinta.

-Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se levantaba y se vestía. Ahora resultaba que no podía conciliar el sueño sin ella.

Sabiendo que no podría dormir por ahora, abrió la puerta de su alcoba y salió al pasillo. Y la imagen que allí se encontró lo impactó bastante. Nada más que en ese pasillo, habían apostados diez guardias.

-Disculpad – llamó al que tenía más cerca. - ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Es por su seguridad, Majestad. Por si hay otro ataque de orcos.

-Ajá. Comprendo – dijo el rey, rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose a la derecha.

-¿Adónde vais? – lo llamó el guardia.

-A darme una vuelta. Necesito despejarme un poco.

-No podéis salir. Son órdenes del rey Brand.

-Dime, hombre, no creo que vaya a haber ningún ataque esta noche, pero, si lo hubiera, ¿de veras crees que me ocurriría algo?

-Pero… mi Señor… son órdenes del rey.

-Está bien – suspiró Thranduil. – Si voy a por mi espada, ¿tendré ¨permiso¨ para salir un poco?

Esta vez, el guardia ya no tuvo valor para contestarle, y Thranduil entró a su alcoba para recoger su arma.

-_¨Por si acaso¨-_ pensó.

Después, bajó lentamente las escaleras del palacio, y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Y como se esperaba…

-Majestad, está prohibida la salida de cualquier persona de palacio por orden explícita del rey – dos guardias apostados en la puerta le cortaron el paso cruzando sus lanzas.

-Ya. Veréis, el rey Brand no tiene por qué enterarse. Al fin y al cabo, voy armado. No me pasará nada.

-Aun así, hemos de insistir.

-Oh, por favor. Si una manada de orcos apareciera por ahí, yo os salvaría el pellejo a vosotros dos juntos.

Ante tal humillación, los dos guardias se miraron el uno al otro, y, lentamente, le abrieron paso al rey.

-Muchas gracias – les sonrió con ironía Thranduil a ambos, y salió por la puerta antes de que cambiaran de idea.

Fuera hacía mucho frío, pero a él le dio igual. Iba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Le dio un largo rodeo al palacio, y llegó a la colina del cerezo. Con una triste sonrisa, Thranduil subió y se acercó al pequeño árbol, que hibernaba desnudo a la intemperie; posicionó su mano sobre el grueso y áspero tronco, y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba muy profundamente.

-Cuánto tiempo, Bardo.

El rey giró su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia los balcones del palacio. Allí había sido donde había salvado a Helena y a su hermano menor la madrugada anterior. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, tocando con la mano el tronco del cerezo, pero llegó un momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había cesado de nevar y de que la luna y las estrellas habían aparecido, e iluminaban ahora el firmamento. Y entonces, una luz se encendió en uno de los balcones.

Era una luz tenue, como de un candil, pero cálida al mismo tiempo. Las cortinas estaban echadas, por lo que Thranduil no podía ver nada en su interior; pero de repente, una silueta apareció recortada contra el fondo de luz, y él supo al instante quién era su dueña.

Se la quedó mirando ensimismado, como si un hechizo lo hipnotizara, hasta que la figura volvió a desaparecer, y la luz se apagó. Y Thranduil volvió a quedarse solo.

-Aquí me ves, viejo amigo – habló Thranduil. – El frío, orgulloso e insensible rey, muriéndose a caudales por una niña enana. ¿Tú lo entiendes, Bardo? ¿O crees que soy un canalla?

Nadie le respondió, y Thranduil miró hacia abajo. –Pero es que… la amo tanto…

Se quedó allí, sintiendo una terrible soledad que ya conocía muy bien corrompiendo su interior.

-Si sólo pudiera… - y entonces, una idea iluminó su mente. Una idea loca, arriesgada, y peligrosa. Y no pudo evitar pensar que también era muy egoísta. Pero… ¿y si ella también lo deseaba? Sabía que no podía hacerlo, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero había una llama ardiendo en su interior que lo incitaba. Una llama contra la cual no podía luchar. Y miró por última vez el balcón que hasta hacía unos instantes había estado iluminado.

Helena se despertó, sobresaltada y sudando. Todo el mundo conoce esa horrible sensación de cuando tienes una pesadilla y te cuesta un rato darte cuenta de que no era verdad… Pues eso le pasaba a ella.

_Era ella, de joven, animando a su primo Thorin, que lloraba incesantemente porque él y su primer amor, Jhîla, habían discutido. Y ella lo animaba con una esperanza creciendo en su interior, la esperanza de que así, ambos podrían estar juntos. Pero eso era sólo el principio del dolor._

_Thorin pronto encontró a otra enana, y después a otra, y a otra… Y Helena lloraba tendida en su cama, por su maldito amor no correspondido. _

_Y después aparecía Náin. Era la noche en que ambos se habían besado en ese local de Erebor, a escondidas, apoyados en una columna, manoseándose el uno al otro… Y Helena se dio asco a sí misma. _

_Y al final, llegaba lo peor. Helena escapaba para siempre al Bosque Negro, harta de sufrir. Al llegar a la guarida de los elfos, ningún guardia le cerró el paso. Ella avanzaba, y bajaba escaleras incesantes, hasta llegar a la alcoba del rey. _

_Y ahí estaba él, en la cama, entre dos elfas de increíble belleza cada una. Thranduil besaba a una con pasión, acariciando su cuerpo, mientras que la otra le hacía el amor con gemidos fingidos y manos hábiles. Y él levantó la mirada justo hacia donde estaba la princesa. Pero antes de que sus ojos se encontraran, antes de que Helena pudiera sentir el dolor más grande jamás sentido,… _Despertó.

Y se tapó los ojos con las manos, encogiendo las rodillas, y lloró. Temió por un momento que alguien escuchara sus gemidos, pero no podía cesarlos. Intentó calcular qué hora sería, pero aún era de noche cerrada. Y eso la agobió aún más.

Encendió con las manos temblorosas una vela que había en la mesita, y se levantó, intentando relajarse. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación, y lo cierto es que le funcionó. Es decir, seguía sintiéndose igual de desgraciada, pero al menos la ansiedad había desaparecido. Volvió a apagar la luz, y se tumbó en la cama de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Se había peleado con su primo, y encima le había confesado lo que sentía por él. Ya no había vuelta atrás. A la mañana siguiente no podría mirarlo fijamente a los ojos de nuevo. Y luego estaba Thranduil… ¿Por qué demonios Thorin le tenía que haber recordado esos rumores? Esos malditos rumores, que tantas veces había oído… No podían ser ciertos, ¿verdad? No tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Sería una conjetura ideada por los enanos, nada más.

Pero la imagen de la pesadilla pareció de nuevo en su cabeza, y Helena sintió un hachazo al corazón y otro al estómago. ¿La había engañado de esa manera tan vil y cruenta? ¿Y ella se había dejado engañar de una forma tan tonta?

Pensó en huir. Huir lejos. Muy lejos de allí. Pero… ¿adónde? ¿Adónde iba a ir? Y ella sola, además.

Se retorció en la cama, sintiendo un dolor tan angustioso que no podría expresarlo con palabras. Y entonces, oyó unos golpes.

Primero, los ignoró. Pero volvieron a repetirse. Helena se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos. Pensó que venían de la puerta. -_ ¨Será mejor hacerme la dormida¨._ Pero una tercera vez, los golpes volvieron a repetirse. Y no provenían de donde ella creía.

Se deslizó de las sábanas, y posó los pies sobre el frío suelo de mármol. Se levantó con sigilo, y muy lentamente, se acercó a las puertas del balcón. Posó el oído sobre las cortinas. Nada.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, hasta que…

-Helena –una voz susurraba desde el otro lado. – Helena, soy yo. Abre, por favor.

-¿Qué…? ¿Thranduil? – sin pararse a pensar, la princesa descorrió las cortinas y abrió las puertas. El aire frío le azotó el cuerpo con violencia, y el alto elfo apareció ante su vista como si fuera un blanco ángel que la visitara en mitad de sus sueños.

-Sshh – se puso Thranduil un dedo sobre los labios. – No hables alto.

-No hablo alto. ¿Qué haces aquí? Nos van a pillar.

-Tenía que hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora? ¿Sobre qué?

-Aquí no.

-¿Dónde, si no?

A modo de respuesta, Thranduil alargó un brazo hacia el balcón, mostrando el exterior.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Fuera? ¿Tú estás loco?

-Mañana nos separamos, y no sé hasta cuando no volveré a verte – le dijo, cogiéndola de las manos. – Quiero llevarte a un sitio.

-¿Cómo? ¡No puedo! – se quejó ella, soltándole las manos con violencia. - ¡Mis padres no pueden ver que he desaparecido!

-Volveremos antes del amanecer, te lo prometo – insistió él, cogiéndole de nuevo una suave mano entre la suya. – Ven.

Pero Helena se quedó allí quieta, preocupada. Las imágenes de su pesadilla desfilaban aún por su mente, y sentía una desconfianza hacia Thranduil que antes no había sentido. Por primera vez, lo vio como lo que realmente era: un extraño.

El elfo, por su parte, volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando a la enana con una expresión de extrañeza, que pronto se convirtió en una de inquietud, y, finalmente, en una de tristeza.

-Comprendo. Yo… lo siento – dijo, bajando la mirada. – Te dejo descansar.

Se dirigió a la puerta del balcón de nuevo, y pasó una pierna por encima de la baranda.

-Espera, ¿cómo has subido hasta aquí? – le preguntó ella, preocupada.

-Por la enredadera que hay al lado.

-¿Tú has subido por una enredadera?

-Los elfos somos muy livianos – respondió él, arqueando las cejas. – Bueno, me voy. Pasa buena noche.

Helena se quedó allí parada durante unos segundos, mirando al suelo, y recordó la conversación con su primo.

_-¨Él jamás se enamoraría de ti¨._

Helena levantó la vista, y corrió hacia el balcón. -¡Espera! – susurró, mirando hacia abajo. Por suerte, Thranduil aún no se había ido. – Me pongo el vestido y bajo.

Thranduil le dirigió una breve sonrisa a la princesa. – Aquí te espero.

Helena corrió hacia su armario, cogió el vestido azul de esa mañana, se cambió, y se deshizo la trenza.

-¿Cómo bajo? – le preguntó a Thranduil desde arriba.

-Baja por la enredadera de la derecha, y vete agarrando a las figuras de la pared.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y provista de una osadía poco común en ella, se abrazó a la planta trepadora de la pared, y fue bajando poco a poco. Y cuando ya había bajado, le pasó la cosa más estúpida que le podría haber ocurrido: se tropezó con su propio vestido. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Thranduil se agachó y la agarró entre sus brazos, y ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos largamente.

-Cuánto hacía que no nos pasaba esto – dijo Helena.

-Ya lo echaba de menos – sonrió Thranduil, y bajó las vista hacia sus labios. Se acercó a ella poco a poco, pero Helena no se sentía preparada para besarlo de nuevo.

-Vamos – se levantó. - ¿Adónde me querías llevar?

El elfo la miró con desconfianza, y alargó un brazo. – A las cuadras.

-¿A… las cuadras? – Helena estaba blanca como la nieve. - ¿Para qué?

-Quiero llevarte a un sitio. Está en mi reino. Iremos rápido sobre mi alce, te lo prometo. Apenas llegaremos en menos de una hora.

-No puedo – dijo ella, dándose la vuelta.

-Helena – la llamó Thranduil, cogiéndole con suavidad la mano por atrás. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella cerró los ojos, respirando lentamente. – No puedo ir contigo. ¿Cómo sé adónde me vas a llevar? ¿Y cómo sé que vamos a volver a tiempo?

-¿Qué no sabes adónde…? ¿Crees que te mentiría? ¿Adónde te iba a llevar?

Ella no dijo nada.

-¿Crees que te voy a raptar, o algo así?

-Es que esto es una locura. No puedo escaparme contigo a mitad de la noche para que me lleves a leguas de distancia.

Thranduil le soltó la mano, muy lentamente, y Helena sintió mucho frío de repente. - ¿No confías en mí?

-¡No te conozco de nada! – exclamó ella, dándose la vuelta. - ¿Por qué iba a confiar en ti?

Thranduil la miró con sorpresa y dolor, y se dirigió a ella enojado. – Esta mañana confiabas en mí.

-He tenido pesadillas.

-Yo tampoco tengo muchas razones para confiar en ti. Puedes estar actuando como espía para tu padre perfectamente.

-¡Yo nunca haría eso!

-¿Y por qué desconfías entonces de mí?

-No es lo mismo. Yo soy buena persona.

Un espeso silencio se hizo entre ambos, y Thranduil la miró con odio retenido. – Comprendo – dijo, y se dio la vuelta.

-No, no, ¡no! ¡Espera! ¡Thranduil! – él la ignoró por completo. - ¡Thranduil, por favor, escúchame!

-Ya te he escuchado bastante - siguió andando el otro.

-No me refería a que… ¡Escúchame, por favor!

-¡No! No quiero escucharte. Tienes razón. Tú eres buena, y yo… no te merezco.

-Sí que me mereces – se paró ella delante de él.

-¿Entonces a qué te referías?

-A… otra cosa – bajó ella la mirada. Pero Thranduil se le aproximó, y le aupó la barbilla con dos dedos.

-¿Qué temes, Helena?

Sus ojos la miraban tan fijamente que ella se avergonzó, y sintió la necesidad de besarlo. Pero él se lo impidió.

-No hasta que me digas qué es lo que temes.

Y ella recordó de nuevo la pesadilla, y supo que tenía que contárselo. No podía aguantar la idea de saber que, por mucho que la amara, había mujeres, elfas y doncellas que compartían sus labios y sus sábanas.

-No aquí. Llévame a ese sitio y te lo contaré.

Thranduil asintió levemente, y le pidió permiso para volver a cogerle las manos. Helena se las entregó con delicadeza, y él la guió hacia los establos de palacio. Por suerte, allí no había ningún guardia.

-¿No querrás… que me monte ahí? – preguntó, mirando con temor al alto alce que los esperaba de pie en la caballeriza.

-Se llama _Mién_. Y sí, has de montarte en él. No te preocupes, le caerás bien.

Helena se acercó al animal, y se preguntó cómo demonios iba a subirse a un bicho tan alto.

-Espera, te ayudo – le dijo Thranduil, y la aupó cogiéndola de la cintura, provocándole a la enana un agradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Thranduil se subió seguidamente, y se posicionó delante. Ella se le agarró a su cintura, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su espalda, buscando su calor.

-Iremos muy rápido, te aviso.

-¿Llegaremos pronto?

-Sí.

-¿Y no nos oirán?

\- Mién es tan sigiloso como el viento. Ya lo verás.

Helena sintió levemente contra su espada, y el animal comenzó a caminar.

_-Me voy a caer –_ pensaba ella, asustada. Y cuando salieron a la luz de la luna…

-Agárrate. Y no grites – le susurró Thranduil, apretándole una mano con cariño.

El alce comenzó a galopar antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, y Helena se aferró a Thranduil como si de ello dependiera su vida. Iban muy deprisa, más que sobre ningún otro caballo sobre el que Helena se hubiera montado jamás. En muy poco tiempo, ya habían abandonado Valle, y el gran Lago de Esgaroth se veía próximo.

Thranduil aminoró visiblemente la velocidad del animal, y se acercó a las orillas del Lago para galopar a su lado. Helena veía las incontables estrellas y la luna reflejadas sobre su superficie, un espectáculo de luz blanca que resplandecía en mitad de la noche, y sonrió ampliamente. Ahora se arrepentía de haber pasado su vida viviendo metida en una montaña.

La enana se despegó un poco de Thranduil, y se aupó con las rodillas encima del alce, sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro y remover su cabello. Y rió de felicidad. Jamás se había sentido tan viva.

Cabalgaron sin cesar junto a la orilla del río, en silencio. Ningún ser los interrumpió durante su escapada, sólo estaban ellos y la naturaleza. Y finalmente llegaron al bosque. Los árboles eran altos y verdes en ese lugar, y no había ninguna señal que indicase que una enfermedad oscura y maligna estuviera corrompiendo ese bello paraje. Y Helena se abrazó al cuerpo del Rey Elfo, cerrando los ojos.

El animal fue aminorando poco a poco, y, en menos de un minuto, trotaba sin ninguna prisa sobre la hierba.

-¿Dónde está ese sitio?

-Está aquí al lado. No te preocupes. Nos dará tiempo a volver.

-No tengo prisa – susurró ella, besándole el platino cabello; y Thranduil sonrió.

Sin embargo, la inquietud le fue ganando poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta de que avanzaban por entre matorrales con espinas y árboles bajos y tenebrosos. La luz de la luna no llegaba hasta allí.

-Thranduil, ¿qué…?

-No te preocupes. Confía en mí.

Ella se agazapó sobre su montura y se abrazó más a él, nerviosa. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo las punzantes ramas le arañaban la piel y el vestido.

Pero de repente, el alce paró. – Ya estamos. Abre los ojos.

Y al hacerlo, la princesa enana abrió la boca. Estaba en el lugar más bello que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Era un claro escondido entre árboles y arbustos. Básicamente, era impenetrable. A nadie se le ocurriría pensar que ese sitio existía. Había un pequeño lago con el agua más clara que jamás había visto. El agua bajaba por una pequeña cascada desde una gruta, y en el lago había nenúfares en flor; las luciérnagas descansaban sobre ellos. Los árboles eran bajos, con hojas verdes y raíces largas. Pequeñas rocas salpicaban el terreno.

Thranduil bajó del alce, y le tendió los brazos a Helena para ayudarla. Ella se inclinó sobre el elfo, y dejó que él la bajara cogiéndola de la cintura. Cuando sus pies rozaron la hierba, descubrió que era fina y húmeda, perlada de gotitas de rocío. Allí parecía que era verano. El invierno no dañaba ese lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos? – le preguntó ella, mirando a su alrededor.

-No tiene nombre este lugar. En verdad, casi nadie sabe de su existencia. Sólo yo. Antes solía venir, pero la verdad es que hacía mucho que no salía de mi palacio.

Helena caminó despacio sobre la hierba, sintiendo con gusto esas caricias sobre sus pies. Se quitó sus finos zapatos de tela, y se arremangó la falda del vestido. Buscó a tientas la mano de Thranduil, y la encontró. Él caminó detrás de ella, sin decir nada, mientras que Helena observaba maravillada cada detalle de ese hermoso lugar.

Dirigió sus pasos al agua cristalina del lago, y el elfo la siguió, sin soltar su mano. Helena se detuvo a la orilla del mismo, y con cuidado sumergió un pie dentro. El agua estaba helada, pero eso la revitalizó.

-Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – susurró, apretándole la mano al elfo.

-También es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – susurró Thranduil, pero no se estaba refiriendo a lo mismo que Helena. -¿Quieres meterte más?

Helena lo miró con una sonrisa, y sumergió el otro pie. Subiéndose más las faldas del delicado vestido, se internó un poco más en el agua, y Thranduil deslizó su mano de la de ella. Helena reía de felicidad, y caminó suavemente por la superficie del lago, con las faldas subidas hasta la altura de las rodillas. Y, sin saber cómo, comenzó a bailar. Daba vueltas sobre sí misma, generando ondas en el agua, mientras que las luciérnagas giraban alrededor de su figura.

Y Thranduil la miraba, hechizado, sintiendo una cálida llama ardiendo en su interior. Era el ser más bello de la Tierra Media. Él sabía que no era así, que había elfas mucho más bellas y delicadas; pero para él, no había elfo, humano, enano, hobbit, Istari, planta o bestia que pudiera igualar la belleza de la princesa que bailaba sobre el lago.

Y ella lo miró, sonriendo, y se aproximó a él, y le tendió una mano. Thranduil se la aceptó, y sin quitarse las botas, sin importarle que sus ropas se mojaran, se metió con ella en el lago; y ambos danzaron juntos sobre el agua. Hacía muchísimo que Thranduil no danzaba de esa manera, desde sus días jóvenes en Beleriand; pero con ella, en su compañía, daba vueltas, tanto sobre sí mismo como alrededor de su amada, y ella hacía lo mismo.

Helena se subió sobre una roca que había en mitad del lago, y así ambos, elfo y enana, estuvieron a la misma altura. Se miraban a los ojos, diciéndose todo lo que no podían decirse con palabras, y él le acarició la cintura con sus hábiles manos. Ella atrajo a su amor hacia ella, y le acarició el rostro con cariño.

Y Thranduil la cogió, pasando un brazo por su espalda y otro por debajo de sus piernas, y ella le paso un brazo por detrás de su cuello, mientras que con el otro le seguía acariciando el rostro.

Ambos se sentaron de nuevo a la orilla del lago, y allí hablaron, cogidos de las manos. Thranduil tenía el bajo de la túnica y de los pantalones empapado; y Helena, el bajo del vestido. Pero les daba igual.

-¿Te ha gustado el viaje?

-Me ha encantado – susurró ella, posicionando una mano sobre su pecho.

-Me alegra –sonrió él, tocándole un mechón de pelo negro que le caía por delante de la oreja. –Me alegra mucho verte feliz.

Helena sonrió aún más, y quiso besarlo; pero decidió no romper el momento. – Habría una manera de hacerme feliz.

-¿Cuál?

-Estando junto a ti todos los días de mi vida.

-Ojalá- suspiró él. – Ojalá las cosas fueran más fáciles.

-Yo lo dejaría todo por ti; pero sé que no puedo pedirte lo mismo.

-No digas eso – le susurró él, acercándosele. – No digas que lo dejarías todo por mí. Tú eres joven, y yo soy un anciano. Una sombra fría y oscura que contrasta con la luz de este mundo. Con la luz que tú emanas.

-Gracias por recordarme que me he enamorado de un abuelo – rió ella, y Thranduil sonrió a medias, sin entender del todo la broma de la joven. -Y yo no te veo como una sombra en este mundo.

-¿Cómo me ves?

-Como un ángel – le susurró aún más bajo. – Un ángel que perturba mis sueños todas las noches, despertándome con su aliento, tentándome con sus brazos, y perdiéndome con sus labios.

-¿Eso es algo bueno o algo malo?

-Depende de cómo se vea. Mi padre diría que es algo malo – rió ella. – Pero para mí es algo maravilloso.

Ambos estaban muy próximos el uno del otro, abrazándose levemente. - ¿De qué desconfiabas, Helena?

-De que… no fuera tu única mujer. De que tuvieras decenas de amantes en tu reino –admitió ella, sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué creías eso?

-Es un rumor que hay entre los enanos.

-Yo jamás he amado a nadie como te amo a ti. Jamás.

-¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer?

-Con mi esposa. Era nuestro deber conyugal tener hijos. ¿Y tú?

Ella sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza.

Thranduil le sonrió a su vez con tranquilidad, y aproximó su cuerpo al suyo. – Quería hablarte de una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo te amo muchísimo. Más que al cielo, que al aire, que al sol y la luna y las estrellas. Pero no quiero ser un amante tuyo. No quiero ser un secreto escondido en tu vida. Desearía casarme contigo, pero sé que eso no puede ser. Por el bien de ambos. Además, jamás te pediría matrimonio sabiendo que no vas a poder tener otra oportunidad de ser feliz con otra persona. Pero… podríamos hacer otra cosa.

-¿El qué? – preguntó ella, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

-Una unión.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿No es lo mismo?

-No. Una unión no es nada oficial, ni requiere de una tercera persona que oficie una ceremonia. Es un ritual élfico muy antiguo. Consiste en jurarle a la otra persona que la amas con todo su corazón.

-¿Nada más? – preguntó ella, extrañada.

-Ha de ser en un lugar que represente a alguno de los Valar. Este claro representa a Yavanna, naturalmente. No puedes jurar en vano en su nombre.

-Ya sabes que yo no soy una persona muy espiritual – sonrió ella.

-Ya verás como no es lo que piensas – le aseguró él. – Y también hay que hacer un intercambio de bienes. Cada uno le tiene que dar al otro algo que atesore con recelo.

-¿Y con eso… qué seríamos exactamente? Seguiríamos siendo amantes.

-Ya verás mañana como no es así – le sonrió él, acariciándole la mano. - ¿Querrías hacerlo?

-Yo… - sonrió Helena.

-No tienes por qué decir que sí.

-Pero es que quiero decir que sí.

-¿De veras?

-Te lo aseguro.

-Podemos esperar si quieres. No es necesario. Yo te quiero igual.

-Cada momento que paso contigo me doy más cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, y cada momento que no estoy contigo se me hace el más insufrible de mi vida. Estoy segura, Thranduil. Quiero hacerlo.

Él le sonrió, y la animó a que se levantaran. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, cogidos de las manos- Thranduil fue el primero en hablar.

-Yo, Thranduil Oropherion, juro ante los bosques de Yavanna, ante Ithil, y ante mi amor, Helena, que te amo por encima de todo ser en este mundo. Tu sonrisa me devuelve la alegría ya más que apagada en mi interior, y tu voz me despierta las ganas de vivir. Tu bondad y tu alegría me hacen el hombre más dichoso del mundo cuando te veo, y no sé cómo explicar lo que siento cuando me demuestras tu amor por mí. Desearía estar junto a ti a cada instante, para acompañarte y amarte hasta el final de Arda. Pero sobre todo quiero que tú seas feliz.

Ella supo que había llegado su turno, y las palabras le salieron solas de la boca.

-Yo, Helena, hija de Thorin, juro ante los bosques de Yavanna, ante Ithil, y ante mi amado, Thranduil, que te quiero y te amo como jamás he amado a nadie. Tú me haces feliz, y me quieres, y me comprendes. Y te preocupas por mí como nadie jamás lo ha hecho. Te creo al decirme que sólo deseas hacerme feliz, y no sabes lo increíblemente agradecida y dichosa me siento con eso. Yo… a veces creo que soy una egoísta porque te deseo por encima de todas las cosas, sin recordar que tú ya tienes una larga vida atrás. Pero quiero que sepas, quiero que todo el mundo sepa, que te amo. Y que estoy dispuesta a seguir mi vida como si nada por ti, por mucho que me duela. Y que no me arrepiento en nada de lo que estamos haciendo. No tengo miedo. Las dudas se han ido, y yo te juro que te amo aquí mismo, oiga quien nos oiga…y pese a quien pese.

Y entonces, algo muy extraño ocurrió. A medida que fue terminando el discurso, las palabras se le fueron atragantando en la garganta, pero ella no calló en ningún momento. Cuando terminó de hablar, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló de repente, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles sonaran con estruendo y que el agua del lago le salpicara. Todo acabó tan repentinamente como comenzó; pero entonces, a Helena le fallaron las piernas. Sintió como si su corazón estallara a presión dentro de su pecho, y cayó al suelo, con la vista nublada.

Thranduil la agarró antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo. – Sshh, ya está, ya ha pasado. Ya está hecho.

Helena prefirió no preguntar qué era lo que había ocurrido. – Necesito agua fresca.

-Claro. Ven al lago – le dijo, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Ya está – dijo Helena, cuando ya hubo bebido y se hubo echado agua por la nuca. -¿Tú estás bien? Se te nota algo pálido.

-Estoy un poco mareado, pero se me pasará. (…) Toma – le dijo, dándole algo en la mano.

-¿Qué es? – le preguntó ella.

-Mi obsequio para ti.

-¿Qué…? – pero cuando vio de que se trataba, abrió mucho los ojos. _Nauglim,_ tallado en plata fina, fabricado en Beleriand, era el anillo más poderoso y antiguo del rey Thranduil. Ella lo sabía, porque había estudiado las joyas de los antiguos reinos élficos.

-¡No! No puedo aceptar esto.

-Claro que puedes. Es mi obsequio. Esto no llega ni a una cuarta parte del amor que siento por ti.

-No hace falta que me des un anillo tan preciado para ti. Me contento con cualquier otro.

-Pero yo no. Es mi tesoro más valioso, para mi tesoro más valioso. Así funciona esto.

-Pero… yo no tengo nada de tanto valor que darte.

-Claro que puedes darme algo. Tu sonrisa.

-Eso no vale – rió la otra. – Mi sonrisa apenas tiene valor.

-Para mí sí.

-Pero no para mí. Además, no es nada especial. Te dedico una siempre que te veo. Thranduil, ¿qué voy a darte?

Él guardó silencio, y la enana se refugió entre sus brazos. – Me puedes dar lo que quieras cuando quieras. No tiene que ser ahora.

-¿Y… cómo se cierra el ritual?

-¿Tú cómo crees? –levantó una ceja el otro.

Helena sonrió, se puso de puntillas, y lo besó en los labios. Thranduil la agarró de la cintura y la aupó, para que el beso durara lo máximo posible. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose con un amor indescriptible en sus miradas. Thranduil volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, y Helena le correspondió con ganas. Sus bocas se unían y se separaban, primero con cariño, después con pasión. Y Helena se separó de él.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No –le sonrió la enana. – Pero es que… me he dado cuenta de qué te podría entregar. Algo muy importante e íntimo para mí, que no compartiría con nadie más que contigo.

-¿El qué?

Ella simplemente se acercó al elfo de nuevo, y lo besó con sonrisas. Los besos fueron subiendo de nivel poco a poco, y llegó el momento en el que se mostraron desesperados. Y Thranduil lo comprendió y se separó bruscamente de ella.

-Helena, esto es serio.

-Lo sé.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segurísima.

-No… quiero dañarte.

-Por todo lo que amamos debemos sufrir un poco. Yo he aceptado tu anillo. ¿Aceptas tú mi obsequio?

Y él la miró largamente, tan bella, dulce e inocente. Tan pequeña y delgada. Se le estaba ofreciendo a él. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer él, sino ofrecérsele también a ella? Y se acercó a ella, y la besó. – Te amo. Te juro que te amo.

Nadie fue testigo de lo que pasó ahí esa noche. Nadie fue testigo de sus besos y sus caricias. Nadie fue testigo de cómo las ropas fueron quedando tiradas por el suelo. Nadie fue testigo de cómo sus bocas y sus se paseaban por el cuerpo del otro. Nadie fue testigo de esas palabras de amor exclamadas entre suspiros y respiraciones entrecortadas. Nadie fue testigo de sus gemidos. Nadie fue testigo de cómo esos dos cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, ni de las lágrimas y la sangre derramadas por ella, ni de los besos en la frente y las promesas de que el dolor cesaría por parte de él. Nadie fue testigo de los gritos de placer, de las súplicas de que no cesaran.

Y Helena se dejó caer sobre la hierba, sudando, respirando con dificultad, tiritando de la emoción, sintiendo la semilla de su amado en su interior. Y Thranduil, en las mismas condiciones que ella, se tumbó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca – sonrió la princesa, y Thranduil rió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. La acercó a su cuerpo, y le besó la frente y el pelo, empapados de sudor.

-¿Te ha dolido?

-Sí, pero ya da igual.

Poco a poco se fueron calmando, y sus cuerpos se enfriaron. –Thranduil – lo llamó ella, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué ocurre, vida mía?

-Tengo frío.

Él se levantó corriendo, cogió las ropas de ambos, y los tapó a los dos con ellas. El elfo volvió a abrazarla, para darle calor.

-¿Mejor?

-Bastante. Gracias. (…) Estoy muy cansada.

Él le acarició el pelo, y le besó la cabeza. – Duerme.

-¿Te quedarás a mi lado? ¿Me estarás abrazando cuando haya despertado?

-Claro que sí. Te lo prometo. Duerme tranquila, te despertaré con besos cuando sea la hora de irnos.

Ella le dirigió una última sonrisa de agradecimiento, y recostó la cabeza contra su hombro. – Te amo. Con toda mi vida.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor. Te lo juro.

No pasó mucho hasta que él también sucumbió al sueño.


	28. Acuerdos ocultos

**Capítulo 28: Acuerdos ocultos.**

-Hijo, ¿estás bien? Te noto como ausente – Thorin sacudió la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su madre, Fallia, llamándolo.

-¿Qué? No te preocupes, madre. Estoy bien. Es sólo que… no he dormido muy bien esta noche.

Fallia lo miró con cariño y preocupación, y le pasó una mano por su cabello para acariciárselo. - ¿Pesadillas?

-Sí – respondió de mala manera su hijo, moviendo la cabeza con brusquedad para evitar su mano. – Por favor, madre, no hagas eso.

Fallia miró a su hijo con un dolor sobreactuado, y se volvió sin decir ni media. Thorin calló. Ese día no estaba para seguirle el cuento a su madre. Con un largo suspiro, el enano se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentado, y se alejó del lugar.

-Hijo, ¿adónde vas? – le preguntó Dáin, que estaba sentado también a la mesa, desayunando junto con Fallia y con Náin.

-Eso, ¿adónde vas? – le preguntó su hermano menor. – Aún no te has acabado el desayuno.

-No tengo hambre. Disculpadme.

Thorin salió por la puerta de la alcoba de sus padres, que les servía como sala común para los cuatro, y bajó las escaleras del palacio de Valle. Tenía unas ganas terribles de llegar ya a su hogar, en las Colinas de Hierro. Pero mientras bajaba, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que lo sobresaltó.

-¡Sobrino!

Thorin dio un respingo al oír la voz de su tío a sus espaldas.

-¡Majestad! – se inclinó él. - ¿Qué ocurre?

El rey Thorin rodeó a su sobrino por los hombros, y le dio un fuerte achuchón. – En media hora partiremos de nuevo a Erebor, e iba a airearme un rato al jardín. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿Yo? – no sabía por qué, pero a Thorin no le gustaba mucho esa idea. – Lo cierto es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer…

-Insisto – le empujó levemente su tío el rey, antes de que terminara de hablar. – Ven, en la colina del cerezo tendremos más intimidad.

Ambos, tío y sobrino, salieron del palacio y se dirigieron al lugar en el que el rey Bardo descansaba en paz. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, generándose una situación bastante incómoda y violenta. El rey habló al fin.

-Dime, Thorin, ¿sabes por qué tu padre te puso ese nombre?

-¿Disculpad? – la pregunta había pillado a Thorin desprevenido. – Yo… supongo que por vos, tío. Por vuestras heroicidades en el campo de batalla.

-Sí, bueno, más o menos por eso – sonrió el mayor. – Fue un gran honor para mí que tu padre decidiera ponerle mi nombre a su primogénito. (…) Verás, Thorin, se espera mucho de ti.

-¿De mí? – preguntó el joven. - ¿En qué sentido?

-En muchos sentidos. Más de los que crees.

Otro espeso silencio se hizo entre ambos, y como el joven enano no sabía qué decir, decidió callarse y esperar.

-Lo de la otra noche… - habló de nuevo el rey; - ¿qué es lo que siente tu hermano por mi hija?

-¿Mi hermano? – Thorin se puso blanco de repente, pero intentó calmarse – Un amorío adolescente. Se le pasará.

El mayor asintió levemente, y miró hacia el frente. Thorin creyó ver que estaba mirando hacia la habitación de Helena, aunque no estaba seguro.

-Thorin – suspiró el rey; - sobrino mío. He de decírtelo.

-¿Decirme el qué, tío?

Graella cepillaba el pelo de su hija con esmero, intentado hacerle un recogido por detrás. – Tal vez, cortarte tanto el pelo no fue muy buena idea.

Helena callaba, mirándose en el espejo con una expresión seria, y con las manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas.

-Helena, hija mía, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Graella, soltando el cepillo sobre la cama.

-Sí, es que… me siento rara – contestó la joven, con voz neutra.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? – le preguntó su madre, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Helena quedó un momento en silencio, pero después bajó la mirada y negó levemente con la cabeza. – No.

Graella volvió a coger el cepillo y siguió trabajando el pelo de la princesa, vestida aún con su camisón. Cuando al fin consiguió recogerle el pelo con un nudo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, echó hacia atrás los cabellos negros de su hija y le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros. – Ya está. Ya puedes levantarte.

Helena se levantó muy lentamente de la cama, y Graella esta vez pudo entrever que le pasaba algo a su hija. – Helena, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

-El vientre. Ya sabes, esos días del mes– dijo ella, aunque algo le decía a su madre que no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

-Lo cierto es que estás muy blanca… ¿Quieres algo para que se te calme el dolor?

-No, no te preocupes. Se me pasará – definitivamente, su hija estaba mintiendo; pero Graella decidió no insistirle más.

Helena anduvo muy, muy despacio hasta el tocador de la alcoba de su madre, para intentar darse algo de color en la cara.

-Te debe de doler mucho – puntualizó su madre, extrañada, al ver lo que le costaba a la joven sentarse de nuevo en la silla. - ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

-Estás muy rara. Muy seria. No es propio de ti.

Graella se levantó y se posicionó detrás de su hija, acariciándole la cara con cariño.

-Tengo una pinta horrible – se quejó Helena, con voz cansada. - ¿Verdad?

-No, lo cierto es que no.

-Parezco enferma.

-No… Bueno, tienes algo de mal aspecto, pero… Te noto… distinta.

-¿Distinta?

-Más guapa – puntualizó Graella, mirando a su hija a través del espejo con curiosidad. – Diría que incluso te veo más alta.

Un leve brillo cegó a la reina durante unos segundos, y bajó la mirada hacia abajo, extrañada. Había algo que brillaba en el dedo de su hija, pero ella apartó la mano corriendo, sin darle tiempo a comprobar qué era.

-¿De veras me notas distinta?

-Sí. Hija, ¿hiciste algo anoche? Si fue algo importante, por favor, te pediría que me lo contaras.

Pero Helena negó con la cabeza en señal de respuesta. – No, no hice nada. Sólo dormí.

-Tío, ¿qué es lo que quieres contarme?

Thorin suspiró muy profundamente, y cerró los ojos. – Ya va siendo hora de que sepas la verdad. Verás, sobrino. Cuando mi esposa se quedó encinta por vez primera, todo el mundo, incluido yo mismo, teníamos la esperanza de que naciera un varón. Pero no fue así. Ya sabes nuestras leyes, ninguna enana puede reinar, a no ser que se case con un enano; en ese caso ella reinaría, pero sería simplemente consorte. El verdadero gobernador del reino sería el esposo.

-Ya, lo sé.

-Bien. Claramente, yo no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara. No iba a dejar mi ansiado y costoso reino en manos de un cualquiera. Y decidimos esperar a tener un hijo varón. Pero la espera se hizo demasiado larga, y tu padre y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

-¿Un acuerdo? ¿Qué acuerdo?

-Uno olvidado ya hace tiempo- contestó el rey, - ya que no mucho después tuve a mi hijo, Frerin. Pero… creo que va siendo hora de pensar en pactos pasados.

-Tío, ¿a qué os referís?

-Thorin, yo he vivido todos estos últimos años con la certeza de que mi hija llegaría a reina un día. Se lo ha ganado a la fuerza durante toda su vida, y eso no se lo discuto. Y la admiro. Pero… después de lo de la otra noche, he empezado a dudar muy seriamente sobre si esa es la mejor opción.

-¿Os referís al ataque de los orcos?

-Sí. Estuve a punto de perder a mis hijos, y entonces me di cuenta del peligro que ambos corren en verdad. Frerin es aún pequeño, y pronto aprenderá a luchar y a defenderse, pero Helena… Ella es una mujer, por mucho que queramos admitir lo contrario. Y es débil y delicada por naturaleza propia. No puedo ponerla en peligro. No puede reinar.

-¿Qué? – Thorin no dio crédito a lo que escucharon sus oídos, y olvidó de pronto los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. – Tío, con todo el respeto, no podéis hacer eso. Es vuestra hija. La conozco. Lleva preparándose para eso durante toda su vida.

-Ella será reina – levantó una mano el rey, - pero consorte, como debe ser. Podrá tomar decisiones de gobierno en cuanto a su esposo, pero ella no tendrá el poder.

-No… no lo veo justo, Majestad.

-Agradezco tu sinceridad, pero me importa bien poco que sea justo o no. No te he llamado para pedir tu opinión.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué queréis de mí? Ya sabéis lo que opino.

-Thorin, cuando Helena aún era pequeña, debía asegurarme un plan secundario, en caso de que mi esposa no me diera más hijos. Debía encontrarle a mi hija un esposo seguro y fiable. Y eso hicimos, tu padre y yo. Thorin, debes casarte con Helena.

Helena caminó con lentitud hacia la habitación de Bardo. Sintiéndolo mucho, le había tenido que mentir a su madre; por primera vez en su vida. Pero no podía decirle la verdad.

No era el vientre en verdad lo que le dolía, sino las piernas. Bueno, para ser más exactos, _entre _las piernas. Y se sentía tan mal porque…en verdad, no sabía muy bien por qué. Pero lo suponía. La unión con Thranduil. Ya le había avisado que tendría efectos secundarios.

Con delicadeza, llamó a la puerta de la habitación, temiendo que el hombre estuviera durmiendo.

-¡Adelante!- escuchó desde dentro, y Helena entró.

-Buenos días – le sonrió. - ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

Con sorpresa, observó que Bardo estaba muchísimo mejor que el día anterior.

-Bastante bien, gracias. Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de ti. Tienes mala cara.

-Me siento indispuesta – respondió ella, sentándose sobre la cama.

-El doctor dice que mañana podré volver ya a la normalidad. ¿Sabes qué significa eso, no?

-Yo…

-¡Helena! ¡Me lo prometiste! – se quejó Bardo.

-No me quiero meter en líos, Bardo.

-¿Pero qué líos? ¡Por favor, me diste tu palabra!

-Pero ¿y si empeoras?

-No puedo empeorar si ya estoy bien. Por favor, hazlo por mí. Esta noche he vuelto a soñar con ella.

-¿Con tu abuela?

-¡Sí! ¡Todas las noches! ¡Por favor…!

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo haré! –levantó las manos Helena. – Tú ganas. Pero no te prometo nada.

Bardo le cedió el talismán a la enana. – Muchas gracias, Helena. Eres la mejor persona que pueda haber.

La princesa se guardó el talismán entre sus ropas, para que nadie lo viera.- ¿Cómo están todos?

-Bien. Están bien. Mi hijita me visita a todas horas – sonrió Bardo, estrechándole la mano a la enana. – Incluso mi hermana está más atenta conmigo de lo que ha estado en toda su vida.

-¿Y tu padre?

Bardo bajó la mirada, poniéndose muy serio. – Mi padre… es un tema aparte.

Helena asintió en silencio, sin querer preguntarle más.

-Qué bella estás – le dijo el hombre de sopetón, provocando que los calores accedieran al rostro de la joven.

\- Gracias por el cumplido.

-Es que…te noto… distinta.

-Yo también me noto distinta – sonrió Helena, dándole un beso en la frente. – Tengo que irme. Ya mismo parto de vuelta a Erebor. En cuanto volvamos a vernos, prometo traerte noticias del talismán.

-Mil veces más gracias, Helena.

-No hay de qué.

Y tras eso salió de la habitación, pero no volvió a la suya propia.

Thorin entró en la habitación de sus padres abriendo con un estridente portazo. Sus progenitores y su hermano se lo quedaron mirando asustados, pero Thorin sólo miraba a su padre. Él entendió todo, e hizo una seña a su esposa y a su hijo menor para que los dejaran solos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, hijo?

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estaba prometido con mi prima? ¿Antes o después de casarme con Náil?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me lo ha contado tu primo, el rey.

-Ese acuerdo fue olvidado hace un tiempo.

-¿Has probado a volver a hablar con él? Porque al parecer ha cambiado de opinión.

Dáin se le quedó mirando muy fijamente. Su hijo no perdía los estribos así como así. - ¿De veras?

-Sí.

El señor enano se levantó, y se acarició la barba con aire pensativo. – Eso es perfeco.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Serás el rey! ¡El Rey Bajo la Montaña! – Dáin se acercó a su hijo con los brazos extendidos. -¡Hijo, enhorabuena!

-¡NO! ¡No pienso casarme con mi prima!

-¿Cómo que no?

-¡Estoy prometido con otra enana!

-¡Oh, venga ya, Thorin! ¿Con cuántas enanas has estado ya?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-Mujeres hay muchas. Pero sólo queda un reino enano.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hijo, tienes Erebor en la palma de tu mano. Te lo ha regalado tu tío en bandeja. Sólo tienes que casarte con tu primita.

-¿Sólo? ¿¡Y Náil!?

-¿Quién ha dicho que no puedas estar con Náil?

Thorin miró extrañado a su padre.

-No sé si sabes lo que ser rey significa. Tienes muchos deberes, claro que sí; pero también innumerables derechos. Puedes estar con todas las enanas que te dé la gana: altas, bajas, rubias, morenas, rellenitas, más delgadas… Y puedes tener a tu querida Náil si quieres. Sólo has de preocuparte de preñar a tu esposa una o dos voces, y ya está.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me case con Helena para serle infiel?

-¿Acaso la amas?

-No.

-¿Y acaso te ama ella a ti?

Thorin iba a responder, pero se calló al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

-Pues ya está. No pasa nada.

-Pero ¿y ella? Me estás diciendo que yo puedo tener a todas las mujeres que quiera, pero estoy seguro de que mi prima no lo tendrá tan fácil como yo.

-Hijo mío – le respondió su padre, con una risotada; - ese es su problema. Ve aprendiendo a meterte en tus asuntos.

-¿Por qué eres tan bella? – le preguntó Thranduil, acariciando con el dedo índice su suave y delicado cuello.

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? – rió Helena, acariciando el pecho del elfo con suavidad.

-Yo no soy perfecto, tú eres perfecta. Y maravillosa.

Helena descansaba arrodillada sobre las piernas de Thranduil, que estaba sentado en la cama de su alcoba. El rey le acariciaba las piernas a su querida por debajo de su vestido, y ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo mientras que le acariciaba el pelo con cariño.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Helena?

-Sí; quiero decir… no. Es que…

Thranduil arqueó las cejas y se enderezó sobre el colchón para poder mirar bien a su amada, preocupado.

-Me siento muy rara. Estoy como… no sé explicarlo. Todos los demás se dan cuenta de ello también. ¿Es normal?

-Yo tampoco me siento muy bien – suspiró Thranduil, más tranquilo ahora. – No te preocupes. Es por la unión. Te prometo que pasará.

Helena asintió, mirando hacia abajo, y el elfo agachó su cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos. – Pero no me estaba refiriendo a eso, y lo sabes.

Helena tragó saliva al recordar los demás sucesos de la noche anterior, y se puso muy roja. ¿Por qué la mirada y la voz de su amado tenían que ponerle tan nerviosa?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. En serio.

Thranduil agarró su mano con cariño, y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, haciéndola respirar aún más lentamente. - ¿Seguro? ¿Te gustó?

-Yo… - Helena no sabía qué responder. Le incomodaba inmensamente hablar de eso. Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué debía decirle? Cada movimiento que recordaba le daba tanta vergüenza…

-Sólo quiero que estés bien – le aseguró él, mirándola muy fijamente; y Helena se relajó bastante más. Sabía que no debía tener vergüenza, ni ser explícita. Sólo debía ser sincera.

-Me encantó – le respondió, con una sonrisa. – Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Thranduil puso una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas, y se acercó más y más a Helena; pero ella lo paró posicionando una mano sobre su boca. - ¿Y tú? ¿Te gustó?

Y esta vez, el elfo sonrió del todo. – Hacía milenios que no me sentía tan vivo. Pero jamás me he sentido tan completo.

Y Helena sonrió con amplitud, y apartó su mano para permitir que sus bocas se juntaran de nuevo. Como casi siempre, sus labios fueron los primeros en unirse, con lentitud y delicadeza, mientras que las manos de la princesa se paseaban por las mejillas del elfo, provocándole dulces cosquilleos. Pero Thranduil le mordió el labio inferior con cuidado, y supo que había llegado el momento de profundizar el beso. La pasión los fue embargando, y cuando creía que ya iba a poder entregársele de nuevo a su amado como la noche anterior… Unos gritos desde el pasillo la sobresaltaron. Era su padre, posiblemente llamándola. Debía volver ya a Erebor.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se apartó del rey, y bajó de la cama. – Siento que tengamos que interrumpir esto.

-No hay problema. Vamos. Será mejor que no te vean salir de mi alcoba.

Thranduil la acompañó hacia la puerta, y supo que era el momento de despedirse. Y se le hizo terriblemente doloroso.

-¿No es el final, verdad?

-No, dulzura – le sonrió Thranduil, aupándola un poco de la cintura para poder besarla de nuevo. – Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.

-Te echaré de menos. Mucho.

-Y yo a ti. Prometo escribirte si puedo.

-¿Escribirme? ¿Cómo?

-Me tendré que enviar cartas con tu padre más a menudo a partir de ahora. Ya me las apañaré.

Helena sonrió con gratitud, y se puso de puntillas para volver a besarlo. – Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Tras otro largo beso, ambos se desenrollaron de los brazos del otro; pero Helena le dijo algo más antes de marcharse.

-Podrías ser así más a menudo.

-Así, ¿cómo?

-Menos frío. Tienes mucho calor dentro de ti, aunque creas que se ha extinguido. Aprovéchalo. (…)Además, estás más guapo así – y, dando una última media vuelta, se alejó andando por el pasillo. Y Thranduil se quedó allí, pasmado, por el último comentario.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, por fin, divisaron Erebor.

_-Parece que hayan pasado siglos _– pensó Helena, mirando con calidez a su hogar.

-Cariño, ¿por qué montas de medio lado? – le preguntó su padre, cuando ya casi estaban llegando. – Siempre montas a horcajadas.

-Es por el vestido, padre. No quiero que se me estropee mucho – mentira. El vestido era sólo una tapadera. Con el dolor agudo que sentía, sería incapaz de montar sobre el caballo. Pero, por suerte, su padre no le preguntó más.

Detrás de ellos iban Bilbo, sus tíos, y sus primos, que se iban a quedar esa noche a cenar en Erebor como invitados reales. Thorin no le había dirigido la mirada a Helena en todo el día, pero se equivocaba si creía que estaba pensando en la conversación mantenida la otra noche. En esos momentos, la mente de Helena estaba en otro lugar, un claro escondido entre los árboles del Bosque Verde. Maldita fuera, apenas llevaba media hora de viaje y ya le echaba de menos. ¿Estaría pensando él también en ella? ¿Le mandaría cartas ¨secretas¨, como le había prometido? Tal vez estaba fantaseando demasiado… pero es que no sabía cómo iba a aguantar semanas sin saber nada de él.

Llegaron a Erebor en poco tiempo, ya que el trayecto desde Valle hasta la Montaña Solitaria era bastante corto.

-¡Thorin! ¡Helena! – nada más atravesar las imponentes puertas de hierro, Helena pudo escuchar la voz de su tía Dís llamándolos a voces. -¡Oh, por Dúrin! ¡Qué miedo he pasado!

-¡Tía, me asfixias! – rió la princesa, soltándose de sus brazos.

-¿Estáis todos bien?

-La noticia del ataque se ha extendido con rapidez, por lo que veo – dijo Thorin.

-Hermano, lo he pasado tan mal por vosotros… ¿Estáis heridos? ¡Y niña, ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?!

-¡Oye! Me lo hizo mi madre – se quejó Helena a la defensiva, tocándose los cabellos.

-Dís, si nos disculpas, estamos muy cansados. Frerin sobre todo. El pobre echaba en falta su cama – pidió Graella.

-Claro, claro. Ven, mi pequeñín – cogió la hermana del rey a su sobrino en brazos. – Te daremos un bañito y a la cama hasta la cena, ¿te apetece?

-Sí, pero si no me dejáis solo – dijo Frerin, en voz muy baja.

-Yo también estoy muy cansada – le dijo Helena a sus padres. – Quiero darme un baño, y dormir un rato. Avisadme para la cena si veis que no aparezco.

-¡Helena! – la llamó su padre justo cuando ya se iba. – Cuando te bañes, ven a mi despacho. Hemos de hablar de un asunto importante.

-¿Es necesario?

-Sí.

La joven miró de soslayo a su madre, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no sabía qué era lo que le quería contar su padre.

-Está bien. En media hora estoy allí.

Álica limpiaba el torso de su esposo con un paño húmedo, ya que el hombre aún no podía levantarse y no podía lavarse.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Bardo?

-Seguro, no te preocupes.

Álica le bajó un poco más la camisa de franela, y le examinó el abdomen con la mano.

-Nada – se dijo, más para ella misma que para él. – No tienes nada. ¿Cómo es posible eso, Bardo?

El príncipe se encogió de hombros, y miró hacia otro lado.

-Bardo – suspiró su mujer. – No puedes engañarme, y lo sabes.

-No te estoy engañando; no sé cómo puedo seguir vivo.

-Pero sí que lo intuyes. (…) ¿Y tu colgante?

Bardo calló, y Álica dejó a un lado el barreño con agua y el trapo, cabreada.

-Bardo – dijo, mirando hacia abajo. – Sabes que confío en ti, y que nunca te pido explicaciones de nada; pero esto me supera. He tenido un miedo atroz de quedarme viuda, de perderte. ¿No vas a decirme nada?

-No puedo; no hasta que no tenga nada claro.

-Claro – suspiró Álica. – Lo entiendo. Entiendo que no quieras decirme nada. Pero a tu amiga la princesita enana sí.

Bardo levantó entonces la vista, y miró a su esposa con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-Es mi amiga, y la tuya también. Pensaba que lo teníamos claro.

-Lo ¨teníamos¨ claro.

-¿Qué ha cambiado en dos días?

-Ha cambiado – se levantó Álica, - que he podido observaros muy fijamente de cerca. Te ha visitado mucho. Más que yo, diría.

-No digas tonterías. Has estado todo el tiempo posible conmigo.

-Y mira qué casualidad, que cuando yo no estaba siempre aparecía ella. ¿Se ha llevado el colgante, verdad?

-No es lo que piensas. Es la única que puede ayudarme.

-¿Ah, sí? – le preguntó Álica, con gesto dolido.

-¡Por favor, Álica! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Es mucho más lista que nosotros. Que todos nosotros.

-¡BASTA! – gritó la mujer, tirando al suelo el barreño, causando un gran estruendo. - ¡Basta de mentiras!

Bardo se quedó muy quieto, mirando cómo su esposa se encogía en sollozos y se dejaba caer sobre una silla.

-Son las hormonas – dijo él. – Las hormonas del embarazo.

-No son las hormonas, Bardo. No quiero acabar como tu madre. No quiero… taparme los ojos con una venda de ignorancia ante una verdad inevitable.

-Mi madre… - susurró Bardo. - ¿Ha sido ella, verdad? Ella te lo ha dicho.

-No eres el único que tienes secretos con amigas, Bardo.

-No sabía que os llevarais tan bien.

-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti.

Álica se levantó del suelo, apoyándose sobre las manos, y se dirigió a Bardo con mucha seriedad.

-No vas a volver a verla, ¿entendido? No quiero que hables más con ella.

-No puedes prohibirme eso. No puedes prohibirme nada.

-No, no puedo. Pero puedo obligarte a elegir.

-No sé si eres consciente de la gravedad del asunto. Helena nos puede ayudar muchísimo.

-No me interesa – respondió Álica, de manera cortante. – No me interesa, lo más mínimo, lo que pueda ayudarnos esa… fresca. No quiero que vuelvas a tener relación con ella. Tenlo por seguro.

Y, dicho esto, la mujer salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando bajó las escaleras, se dirigió al pasillo de la izquierda, y entró en el salón en el que su suegra hacía punto mientras cuidaba de su hija.

-¿Ya has hablado con él? – le preguntó Nina.

-Sí – respondió Álica, sentándose en el sofá, mientras se secaba los restos de lágrimas. – Tal vez… me haya pasado un poco.

-No te sientas culpable, querida – le aseguró la mayor, cogiéndole de las manos. – Un día agradecerás haber hecho esto. Ya lo verás.

-Puede. Pero… ¿de qué me servirá conservar a mi marido a mi lado, si él ya no es feliz?

-Puede que él no sea feliz – respondió Nina, recostándose sobre el sofá. – Pero eso no es excusa para impedirte que tú lo seas.

Álica asintió levemente, aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

Helena bajó al despacho de su padre nada más terminar de bañarse, y llamó a su puerta antes de entrar. En cuanto hubo escuchado el ¨adelante¨ desde el interior de la habitación, la joven penetró dentro.

-Espero que sea importante lo que me quieres decir para impedirme descansar un rato – habló Helena, medio en broma.

-Anda, siéntate – le dijo su padre, con una sonrisa.

-Ahora en serio. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-Helena – comenzó su padre con un suspiro, tras un largo momento de silencio. – Te quiero con toda mi vida. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-¿Yo? Sí.

-La noche del ataque… lo pasé realmente mal. Muy mal. Por vosotros dos.

-Ya. Yo también tuve mucho miedo… pero no pasó nada.

-No pasó nada. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a pasar.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees… que se avecina algo peor?

-No lo sé. No estoy seguro. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que tengo que protegeros a ambos. Sois lo más preciado que tengo.

-Padre, no puedes protegernos más de lo que ya estamos. Frerin y yo somos príncipes.

-Por eso precisamente. Sois carne de cañón.

-Creo que la gente común lo tiene mucho peor que nosotros.

-La gente común es mi pueblo, y yo he de preocuparme de su bienestar. Pero vosotros sois mis hijos – el tono de Thorin se había vuelto mucho más serio ahora. – Frerin acudirá a entrenamientos intensivos a partir de mañana. Todos los días.

-¿Todos los días? ¡Es un niño pequeño!

-La guerra no entiende de edades. Ha de aprender a combatir.

-¿Y sus clases?

-Las clases pueden esperar. Su lucha es más importante ahora.

-Pero… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No es más que un niño! ¡Tiene que aprender! No es un pedazo de carne a la que le puedas incrustar una espada.

-¡Helena! Su padre soy yo.

Thorin miró a su hija de una forma en la que nunca antes lo había hecho, y ella se agazapó sobre el sillón, asustada.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Thorin se dio la vuelta con pesadez.

-He decidido que quiero practicar más con las armas. No quiero que me ocurra lo mismo que la noche del ataque otra vez. No quiero ser una inútil.

-No.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-He dicho que no. No volverás a ponerte en peligro. Eres nuestra futura reina.

-¿Ya… lo tienes decidido?

Thorin no contestó.

-Aun así, quiero aprender a luchar mejor, padre. Insisto. No quiero quedarme atrás.

-No. No lo harás. No lucharás.

-¿Qué es una reina que no lucha con los suyos?

-Una reina consorte.

Y esas palabras cayeron sobre Helena como la mayor de las vergüenzas. - ¿Cómo?

-Serás una reina consorte, Helena. Como manda la tradición.

-¿Como manda la…? Creo que no entiendo.

-No hay mucho que entender.

-Me estás diciendo… que me casaré con un enano… y ese enano tendrá todo el poder sobre algo que por sangre me pertenece a mí. ¿Me estás diciendo eso?

-Es una responsabilidad muy grande para ti, Helena. Eres inteligente y madura, pero muy sensible. Y débil.

-¿Perdona? ¿Yo? ¿Me estás llamando débil a mí? ¿¡A mí!? – la joven se levantó de la silla, con la ira asomándole por los poros. - ¡He ido contra todos los insultos y fechorías que me ha podido echar la gente! ¡Toda mi vida, padre, me he involucrado por y para mi pueblo! ¡Y he sufrido por eso, y lo sabes! ¿Y me estás llamando débil?

-No aguantarías ni dos segundos sobre el campo de batalla.

-¿Cómo…? – preguntó Helena, dolida. – Eso tú no lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé.

-Rescaté a mi hermano de los orcos.

-Pero tuviste algo de ayuda.

-(…) Pero tuve valor para hacerlo. Y si me dieras una oportunidad, tendría valor para muchas cosas más.

-Ya te he dado muchas oportunidades a lo largo de tu vida.

-¿Y alguna vez te he fallado?

-¡Por pocas te pierdo la otra noche! ¡Helena, por Dúrin! ¡Hay cosas que se escapan a nuestro control! ¡Y ni tú, ni yo, podemos hacer nada para impedirlas!

Thorin golpeó con fuerza la mesa de madera, haciendo que su hija retrocediera del susto.

-Pero sí… para evitarlas – dijo el rey, por último.

-Dices que seré reina consorte. Pero ¿y si no me caso? ¿Acaso ese derecho me lo vas a quitar también?

Un espeso silencio se hizo en la sala, y eso no le dio muy buena sensación a Helena. -¿Padre?

-Tu tío Dáin y yo…hicimos un acuerdo, hace algún tiempo. Si las cosas salían mal… y teníamos que recurrir a un plan secundario. Helena, has de casarte con tu primo.

Y ahora sí. En ese momento, el mundo entero se le vino encima; y ella tuvo que sentarse en la silla para no caer.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Tu primo Thorin, Helena. Él es la persona más directa a la corona que hay.

-¿Mi primo… será el Rey Bajo la Montaña?

-Sí.

(…) ¿Pones a mi primo… en más alta estima que a mí misma?

-No se trata de estimas. Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña.

-¿Una niña pequeña? ¿Qué entiendes tú por una niña pequeña?

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Hay tantas cosas que me parecen injustas que no sé ni por dónde empezar.

-Puedes hacer una lista si quieres.

-¿Qué te hace pensar… que mi primo sería mejor rey que yo?

-Es más capaz, templado, dispuesto, equilibrado…

-Que es un hombre.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

-Da igual. Todo lo que digas va a venir a ser eso.

-Helena…

-No tienes ni idea de cómo es mi primo. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-No me hace falta conocerlo mucho para saber que es más equilibrado que tú. ¿Estás viendo el espectáculo que estás montando?

-Yo soy una persona muy templada, padre. Hasta que se me cabrea. Me pregunto de quién lo habré sacado.

-No tengo ganas de seguir con esta conversación. Se acabó.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio, acaso? ¿Me voy a tener… que casar con él?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Qué…? No. No puedo – Helena se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia atrás. – Por favor, padre. No me hagas esto.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Me vas a obligar a casarme. Un matrimonio de conveniencia.

-Pensaba que tu primo te atraía. No veo la pega.

-¿Cómo que…? – Helena no daba crédito a sus oídos.- ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado mi vida privada? ¿Desde cuándo te has interesado por mis sentimientos?

-¿Ahora me vas a intentar hacer sentir culpable?

-Padre, no puedes hacerme esto. Te lo suplico. Ahora no. – Ahora no. Ahora que estaba empezando a vivir… ahora que estaba empezando a amar.

-Te has de sacrificar por el bien de tu pueblo.

-Me he de sacrificar por el bien de mi pueblo… de ese pueblo que no gobernaré.

-Quedándote en segundo lugar también ayudas, Helena. Ayudas a Erebor.

-¡No! ¡Te ayudo a ti! – la princesa se acercó a su padre, y puso las manos sobre la mesa con un gran estruendo. - ¡Eres tú el que tienes miedo! ¡Eres tú el que desconfías de mí! ¡Pero no me voy a dejar hacer porque tú seas un cobarde!

-¿¡Me acusas de cobarde!?

-¡Sí! Tú te crees que eres el único fuerte y valiente de esta familia. Y nos proteges. Y eso está bien. Pero no te pertenecemos, padre. ¡Soy capaz de vivir mi propia vida! ¡Y si sufro o si me pasa algo malo, es mi problema! ¡Soy mayor de edad! Y soy mucho más capaz de lo que tú te crees.

-Vete a tu cuarto ahora, Helena – le respondió Thorin, sin más explicaciones o argumentos. – Vete ahora. Esto se te queda grande. Crees que puedes hacer de todo, pero no puedes.

Y la enana se alejó lentamente de la mesa, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada más esa noche. – Pero tú sí.

Helena se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho, pero antes de salir, se detuvo un momento. – Pensaba que creías en mí. Ahora veo que me equivocaba. (…) Siempre nos has contado la historia de los elfos del Bosque. Y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta… de que hay que escuchar siempre las dos versiones.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Viene a que siempre te has dirigido a Thranduil como un desgraciado y un desleal. Y yo siempre te he creído.

Y, acto seguido, salió al pasillo, caminando lo más rápido que pudo.


	29. Salir corriendo

**Capítulo 29:Salir corriendo.**

Helena entró en su cuarto, cerrando con un estridente portazo tras de sí, y se echó en la cama apuñalando el colchón con todas sus fuerzas, llorando de impotencia, pena y rabia. Su padre no podía hacerle eso. No podía, sencillamente. Eso no podía estar pasando. Todo era una pesadilla, nada más.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo se pasó allí, tumbada sobre su cama, pero tal vez bastantes horas, porque su estómago comenzó a rugir de hambre. Sin embargo, no bajó a cenar; y por suerte, nadie subió a avisarla tampoco. Su mente divagaba en posibles soluciones para librarse de su destino impuesto, pero a la vez no se le ocurría ninguna, por lo que lo único que hacía era ahondar aún más su depresión.

Ya estaba segura de que era muy tarde, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Ella no hizo ningún ruido, pero aun así la puerta se abrió, sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó a la persona a la que, probablemente, menos ganas tuviera de ver en esos momentos.

-He visto que no has bajado a cenar – le respondió su primo Thorin, cerrando tras de sí.

-Lárgate. No quiero verte.

-Vaya, creo que ya te has enterado de nuestro plan de futuro.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-No; y créeme, no me hace más gracia que a ti. Estoy prometido con una enana, ¿recuerdas?

-Pues entonces ¡háblale a tu padre! Seguro que te hace más caso que a mí – le pidió Helena, acercándosele y agarrándolo de los brazos.

-Es imposible, y tú lo sabes, hacerles cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y vas a resignarte, acaso?

-Helena, mírame y escucha – le dijo él muy seriamente. – No me hace gracia casarme contigo, pero, si lo piensas detenidamente, no es tan malo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Si nos casamos, yo puedo seguir viendo a Náil, y tú… bueno, tú haz lo que quieras. Podrás seguir viendo a tu elfito si quieres, aunque tendrás que ser más cuidadosa.

-¿¡Qué!? – Helena se echó hacia atrás, como si hubiera escuchado la idea más horrible del mundo entero. - ¡No podemos hacer eso!

-¡Sí que podemos! ¡Por favor, no seas tan inocente! Será igual que ahora.

-Sólo está el pequeño detalle de que estaremos casados.

-¿Y? Es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Una imagen pública. Podremos hacer lo que queramos con nuestras vidas privadas.

-¿Y si se enteran?

-¿Quién?

-¡Pues la gente!

-Tampoco creo que pase nada malo si se enteran.

-Eso lo dirás por ti, ¿verdad? Yo no lo tendré tan fácil como tú.

-Mira, ¡no nos queda más opción, ¿vale?!

-¡Claro que nos queda otra opción! ¿Acaso te has atrevido a plantarle cara a tu padre, pedazo de cobarde?

Thorin abrió mucho los ojos, visiblemente cabreado, y se acercó con grandes zancadas hacia su prima, hasta estar muy cerca de ella. – ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

-No pienso vivir en una mentira. No me puedo casar contigo. Y la llevas clara si crees que voy a permitir que tú seas rey en mi lugar. No pienso cederte de buen grado lo que por derecho y esfuerzo me pertenece a mí.

Y Thorin apretó mucho los puños, pero Helena pudo ver que sus palabras lo habían calado un tanto. Él sabía que ella decía la verdad. No iba a ponérselo en bandeja.

-Bien, como quieras. A mí la corona me da igual. Pero te advierto que no vas a conseguir nada. Vete probando el vestido de novia – y, tras decir esto, salió de la habitación.

Helena cerró los puños con fuerza, sintiendo la ira embargándola. Y cogió lo más cercano que pilló, su lámpara de aceite, y la arrojó al suelo haciéndola añicos. Acto seguido, le dio una patada a la cama, y se sentó sobre ella con las manos sobre su rostro, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente otra vez. Si Thranduil estuviera allí… Si pudiera sentir sus brazos rodeándola y prometiéndole que todo iba a ir bien…

-¡Helena! –escuchó gritar a su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero ella no tuvo ganas de abrirle. -¡Helena, por favor!

Graella entró en la alcoba con cara de muy malas pulgas. – Pero ¡¿se puede saber qué dem…?! ¿Helena? ¿Qué ocurre, hija?

-Padre… - sollozó ella. – Eso es lo que ocurre.

La puerta se abrió tan repentinamente que Thorin se levantó del susto del escritorio. - ¡Maldita sea, Graella! ¡Qué susto!

Pero le bastó mirar a su esposa durante unos segundos para darse cuenta de que el portazo no había sido sin querer. -¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Un matrimonio, Thorin! ¡Con tu sobrino!

-Veo que ya te lo ha contado – suspiró el enano. – Debería haberse callado.

-¡Maldito seas, Thorin! ¿¡Cómo querías que se callara!? ¿¡Tú sabes cómo está tu hija!? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Hicimos ese trato hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera sabíamos si íbamos a llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Pero es que estás hablando en serio? ¿¡Vas a darle el reino a tu sobrino!?

-Helena y él tendrán hijos, y esos hijos tendrán mi sangre.

-Thorin, ¡abre los ojos! ¡Le estás entregando la corona a tu primo Dáin en bandeja! ¿No ves que es eso lo que quiere?

-No digas tonterías – dijo él, caminando hacia la cama.

-¡No digo tonterías! ¡Tu primo debe estar frotándose las manos ahora mismo! ¡Thorin no ha hecho nada por ser rey! ¡No tiene ni idea! Pero tu hija sí.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-¿Lo vas a hacer en serio? ¿Le vas a obligar a casarse con Thorin? Por favor, Thorin, ¡es tu hija!

-¡Y por eso mismo! Quiero protegerla.

-Protegerla ¿de qué?

-Ella no puede ser reina, Graella. No puedo poner esa carga sobre sus hombros.

-Bueno, pues pon de heredero a Frerin, en tal caso.

Thorin se metió en la cama, sin dirigirle la mirada a su mujer, y ella adivinó al momento de qué se trataba.

-Ya sé qué ocurre. Tú no quieres que Helena se case con otro. No quieres que encuentre a otro enano.

-Los hombres son duros, y peligrosos – respondió él, dándose la vuelta en la cama. – Y Helena es inocente y pura. No puedo permitir que le ocurra nada malo.

-Pero Thorin, ¿la quieres encerrar entre estos muros, para que no conozca a nadie? ¿Tú oyes la demencia de tus palabras?

-Seré un demente, pero quiero a mi hija como el mayor de mis tesoros. Y no voy a permitir que nadie me quite el mayor de mis tesoros.

-Te la van a quitar, Thorin. Se la vas a entregar tú mismo.

-A mi sobrino. Él la tratará bien.

-¿Sabes que él está enamorado de la enana esa, Náil? No rehusará encontrarse con ella tantas veces como sea necesario.

-Mejor. Así tocará menos a mi hija.

Graella palideció, sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo. - ¿Thorin? ¿Eres tú mismo? La estás entregando a una vida vacía. Por favor, entra en razón. ¡Es tu hija, Thorin!

Pero el rey enano no volvió a abrir la boca, y Graella se dio por vencida esa noche. Sólo por esa noche.

-No voy a permitir que lo hagas, Thorin. Y tu hija tampoco lo va a permitir – y, dicho eso, salió por la puerta, ya que no iba a dormir en su misma cama esa noche.

Helena se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, ya que no había dormido muy bien esa noche. Se quedó sentada sobre la cama, tapándose con las sábanas, y acariciando el anillo que descansaba sobre su dedo anular derecho. Todo era tan real. Tan dolorosamente real. Recordó las manos del elfo dejando caer su vestido, su boca recorriendo todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, y su hombría abriéndose paso en su interior, inundándola con su semilla. Una semilla que nunca germinaría. Pero sí la de su ¨prometido¨.

Negó con la cabeza para sí misma. No podía. No podía casarse con él, tener hijos con él, ni ser reina con él. No podía hacer eso. Debía hablar con su padre. Debía explicarle… que era joven, y no amaba a su primo. Porque ahora estaba más que segura de que no lo amaba.

Con decisión, se levantó de la cama, se vistió, y se dirigió al despacho de su padre. Por su camino, se encontró con varias personas, conocidas y no tan conocidas, pero no se paró a hablar con ninguna. No tenía ganas. Sólo quería hablar con su padre y dejar a un lado ese malentendido de una vez por todas.

Cuando al fin hubo llegado a la planta baja, torció por los innumerables pasillos de Erebor, y caminó con paso decidido hacia el despacho de su padre. Antes de entrar, llamó educadamente a su puerta, e intentó sonreír de manera tranquila. En cuanto hubo escuchado un ¨adelante¨, Helena entró en la habitación.

-Buenos días, padre. He venido a hablar contigo sobre… - pero en cuanto vio el panorama que la esperaba dentro, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Su padre, su tío, su madre, su tía, su primo Thorin, Dwalin, y otros muchos consejeros de Erebor estaban allí reunidos.

-Helena, hija – le dijo su padre, extendiendo un brazo. – Pasa, te esperábamos.

Helena entró y se sentó muy lentamente sobre una silla, mirando a su madre; pero ella sólo miraba al suelo, muy blanca.

-Estábamos hablado sobre la fecha de vuestro compromiso.

La frase de su padre fue tan directa, que la princesa tuvo que preguntarle de nuevo, porque creía que había oído mal. - ¿Perdona?

-Vuestra boda, cariño. Sobre lo que estuvimos hablando ayer.

Helena miró con desesperación a su madre, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Seguramente habría discutido con todos los miembros del Consejo, pero no habría conseguido nada.

-No recuerdo haber hablado de ninguna boda ayer.

Todos volvieron la mirada hacia su padre, como si no entendieran qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Helena, claro que hablamos – sonrió Thorin falsa y forzadamente. - ¿No te acuerdas? Me dijiste lo mucho que amabas a tu primo, y lo que deseabas casarte con él, aunque no fuera eso posible.

-No creo que dijera eso; básicamente, porque no amo a mi primo.

Helena pudo entrever con el rabillo del ojo cómo su primo se tapaba la cara con una mano, y cómo Dáin se ponía rojo de ira.

-Helena, estamos hablando de la fecha de vuestra boda – repitió Thorin, muy seriamente. – Y será el mes que viene.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué?

-El mes que viene. Cuanto antes mejor.

-¡No! - Helena se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió al centro de la sala. -¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡No quiero! ¡Y menos en un mes!

-Se hará como yo diga. Para eso soy el rey.

-Pero no es tu boda. ¡Es la mía!

-¡Oh, por favor! – exclamó Dáin, alzando los brazos. - ¡Pero que niñata tan contestona! ¿Cómo permites que tu hija te hable así? Claro, que… sabiendo cómo permite que le responda su mujer…

Graella miró con dureza al primo de su esposo, pero no le dijo nada.

-Padre, te lo pido por favor….

-Y yo te pido por favor… que dejes de avergonzarme delante de todos – susurró Thorin.

-No puedes hacerme esto.

-Helena, tú y tu primo os casaréis el doce de marzo.

-Eso es menos de un mes.

-Ya está decidido. Una insolencia más te costará cara.

-¿¡Por qué no le plantas cara a tu primo Dáin por una puñetera vez en tu vida y me dejas a mí en paz!? ¡No voy a casarme!

Y entonces, ocurrió la última cosa que Helena se pudo esperar que ocurriera. Su padre alargó el brazo, extendió la mano, y le pegó una bofetada tan fuerte, que la echó hacia atrás.

-Y ahora… deja de avergonzarme.

La princesa enana se tocó con una mano el lado de la cara que había recibido el guantazo, y cerró los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas. Estaba en estado de shock. No sabía qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Os casaréis – repitió Thorin –el doce de marzo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella no respondió.

-¿¡De acuerdo!?

Y la enana levantó la cabeza con toda la dignidad que encontró, y asintió levemente; después, se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en la misma silla.

-Bien. No se hable más – dijo Thorin. – El doce de marzo se efectuará el enlace entre mi sobrino y mi hija, la princesa. Los hijos que nazcan de ese matrimonio serán los herederos de mi reino. Podéis marcharos.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos al oír eso, pero la primera en dirigirse a la puerta fue la misma Helena, a la que ya le costaba la vida aguantar las lágrimas.

-Helena – escuchó que le decía su madre por detrás, agarrándole la mano, - por favor, cariño…

Pero ella no le hizo caso, y salió por el pasillo lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus piernas. Graella se quedó atrás, y, cuando todo el mundo hubo salido ya, se volvió hacia su esposo.

-No podía hacer otra cosa – respondió él, mirando hacia el suelo. – Es por su bien.

-¿Por su bien? – La reina se acercó a su marido hasta quedar a dos escasos centímetros de su rostro. – Tu hija ha tenido mil veces más coraje que tú.

Esa noche, el joven Thorin estaba sentado sobre su cama, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Se sentía muy mal por lo que había presenciado esa mañana en el despacho de su tío, y aún peor por no haber hecho nada por evitarlo. Con un suspiro, se tapó la cabeza con las manos. Por favor, era su primita, a pesar de todo. Su amiga. ¿Cómo no había ido a visitarla, para ver cómo estaba al menos? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan duro con ella?

Pero, por otra parte, una serie de sentimientos muy contradictorios habían comenzado a surgir en su interior. Él amaba a Náil, de veras, pero ¿por qué no le desagradaba la idea de casarse con su prima? ¿Por qué no le importaba en absoluto la idea de vivir una vida entera a su lado? ¿Por qué no le producía grima el saber que… tendría que tener hijos con ella? Es más, le gustaba así. Náil sería su amante, su compañía por las noches. Pero Helena… ella sería su esposa, su fiel compañera, y juntos formarían una familia. ¿Por qué en el nombre de Dúrin le atraía tanto esa idea? La idea de cuidarla y compartir con ella lecho por las noches, y dormir muy abrazado a su cuerpo, oliendo su pelo y sintiendo su calmada respiración sobre su cuello… Y ver su sonrisa todos los días, calmándolo cuando se sintiera mal. Y lo peor de todo era que, cuando pensaba en eso, se olvidaba del todo de Náil. Pensaba que no volvería a verla nunca, que no podría serle infiel a Helena de esa forma, porque con tenerla a ella a su lado lo tenía todo. Y es que, en verdad, de entre todas las personas de ese mundo, si tuviera que elegir a sólo una de ellas para pasar su vida, la elegiría a ella, sin pensárselo dos veces. Era su mejor amiga.

Pero, entonces, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Qué sentía?

_-Piensa, Thorin, que para tener hijos con tu prima, deberías yacer con ella._

No, eso sí que no, de ninguna de las maneras. O… sí. Y entonces, la última imagen que se le podría haber pasado por la cabeza, apareció increíblemente vívida en su mente. La imagen de Helena y él, ambos desnudos como animales, sobre una cama; y él, encima suya, montándola con fiereza, mientras que ella le pedía más con los ojos, disfrutando de cada movimiento. Y se imaginó lo que sería rozar sus dedos contra sus labios, pasar las manos sobre su cuello, acariciar su cabello, y deslizar con lentitud esos vestidos blancos tan hermosos que llevaba casi siempre, y ver aparecer ante él la imagen de su cuerpo, de sus pechos pequeños pero firmes, de su estrecha cintura, de su blanca piel…

Sudando, abrió los ojos con esfuerzo para volver a la realidad, sintiendo la mayor de las lujurias y el más poderoso de los deseos que jamás lo habían embargado. Ya lo tenía decidido, se casaría con ella. Debían casarse, y si era necesario, hablaría con Náil, y le diría que lo suyo se había acabado. En ese instante, sólo la quería a ella, a Helena. Quería poseerla con cariño pero con violencia, con ternura pero con pasión, pero sabía que eso no sería posible hasta el doce de marzo. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar? ¿Y si iba a verla?

-_No puedes. Tal vez, ni siquiera te abra la puerta. Además, has de hacerlo bien. Has de esperar hasta la boda para desflorarla. Tienes que tratarla como se merece. _

Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa para eliminar esa horrible necesidad que sentía en ese instante: se desató los pantalones y se bajó los calzones; y, cuando ya casi se había desahogado del todo, entró alguien en la habitación. Sólo había una persona que entrase sin llamar.

-Vaya, mira al señorito perfecto. ¡Hasta él parece un mandril!

-¿Qué narices quieres, Náin? – preguntó Thorin, subiéndose los pantalones rápidamente. - ¿No ves que estoy ocup…? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿En qué pensabas mientras te lo hacías?

-¡Y a ti que te importa! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Mira, hermanito – se acercó Náin, y le pegó un empujón.

-¡Ay! ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!?

-No pienso permitir que te cases con Helena.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No empieces, por favor! ¡Deja tus amoríos adolescentes!

-¡La amo, pedazo de idiota!

-¡NO ES TUYA! ¡Ella no es un objeto que pierdas o ganes! Esto es un matrimonio de conveniencia, algo más serio que tus sentimientos.

-¿Me estás hablando de que vuestros estúpidos jueguecitos de señores son más importantes que el amor que yo siento por mi prima?

-¡No es amor! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es amor! ¡Es sólo uno de tus caprichos, que dentro de poco serán reemplazados por otra persona! Y no pienso permitir que le hagas daño.

-¿Quién la está tratando ahora como un objeto, Thorin?

-Quiero protegerla.

-Por favor, os la estáis rulando entre tío, padre y tú. Ella no te ama. Yo seré la que la proteja de vuestros designios.

-Ella tampoco te ama a ti, Náin. Y… tampoco estés tan seguro de que ella no me ama.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada – respondió Thorin, recordando la conversación mantenida en el palacio de Valle.- A nada…

Era muy, muy tarde (o mejor dicho, temprano) y Helena aún no había conseguido dormirse. Aún sentía el escozor de la bofetada recibida por parte de su padre en la mejilla, pero la vergüenza dolía aún más. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso delante de todas esas personas? Ahora, todos creerían que era débil.

Sólo tenía clara una cosa. No iba a casarse con su primo. No iba a hacerlo. Lo que aún no tenía claro… era el cómo. Sólo se le ocurría una idea, pero era una locura, además de egoísta. Podría conllevar varias consecuencias, y no sólo a ella misma.

Cansada de tanto pensar, se levantó para dirigirse a las cocinas y tomar un poco de agua, como siempre hacía cuando no podía dormir. Tal vez, después de una caminata le costase menos coger el sueño cuando volviera a la cama.

Salió de su habitación con sigilo, intentando no hacer ruido, y caminó hacia la derecha por el corredor. Pero había algo… que no le daba buena espina. Tenía una mala sensación. Se paró en mitad del pasillo, con los cinco sentidos muy alerta, y distinguió una sombra recortada contra la oscuridad de la noche acercándose hacia ella misma, y escuchó el sonido de unos pasos contra el duro suelo de piedra. Asustada, y sin saber muy bien por qué, se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en su cuarto, metiéndose en la cama. Se tapó muy bien con las sábanas, intentando relajarse, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Primero no se movió, pero los golpes se repitieron.

_-¨No vayas¨ _\- le dijo una parte muy pequeña de ella, pero hizo caso a su cerebro y se levantó para abrir.

-Tío Dáin – dijo ella, sorprendida y aliviada, al ver de quién se trataba. - ¿Qué queréis?

-Quería hablar contigo, sobrina.

-¿Ahora? Es muy de madrugada.

-Sí, si no te importa.

-Lo cierto es que sí me importa. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Lo siento – e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero su tío interpuso un pie en mitad, y la empujó hacia adentro con él. Ahora sí que empezaba a asustarse de verdad.

-¿Qué queréis, tío?

-Verás, quería hablarte de la boda con mi hijo.

-¿Qué ocurre? Ya sé que no tengo más opción que casarme con él. Me lo habéis dejado bien claro.

-No te enfades, niña.

-No me enfado – Helena intentó aproximarse a la puerta para abrirla por si acaso, pero su tío se lo impidió, sujetándole el brazo.

-Yo creo que sí que te estás enfadando. Y, sinceramente, no deberías. – Con un escalofrío, Helena sintió cómo Dáin acariciaba lentamente su brazo, mientras que dirigía su mirada a su cuerpo (ya que ella era más alta que él). – Sobrina mía, eres un gran partido. Un poco contestona, pero bueno… eso se puede corregir.

-Yo sé bien qué es lo que debo corregir o no – respondió ella, cabreada, pero Dáin la ignoró.

-Pero eres joven, y bella… un poco faltada de carnes, pero bueno… no está mal tener a una enana más delgadilla a mano.

La princesa le quitó su brazo con violencia, retrocediendo hacia el centro de la habitación.

-En fin, no quiero que le faltes al respeto a mi hijo como se lo has faltado a tu padre hoy, ¿entiendes? Y mucho menos a mí. En mi familia, a los hombres se les respeta como es debido.

-Y en la mía a las mujeres. ¿Puedes salir ya? Tengo sueño, y no tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

Pero Dáin negó con la cabeza, caminando hacia ella. – Lo que yo decía. Soy tu futuro suegro, Helena. Trátame con más cuidado.

-Trátame tú a mí.

-Eso mismo tenía pensado hacer – le dijo él, agarrando su cintura con ambas manos; y Helena, siguiendo su instinto, le pegó una bofetada y lo empujó hacia atrás.

-Vete de mi cuarto. Ahora. O llamo a mi padre.

Pero Dáin sólo la miró, con cara de enfado, y la agarró con todas sus fuerzas. –Grita lo que quieras. Nadie nos oirá.

Y, acto seguido, la empujó hacia la cama, posicionándose él encima. Comenzó a besuquearle todo el cuello y la parte de las clavículas, pero ella intentó (sin mucho éxito) zafarse de él.

-¡Vete! ¡Socorro! - gritó, desesperada, pero su tío le pegó un puñetazo en la cara para impedirle que hablase más, y le agarró los brazos con una mano mientras que le arrancaba la mitad del vestido de cuajo con la otra.

Helena lloraba desconsolada, entre gemidos, mientras intentaba quitársele de encima; pero Dáin era veinte veces más fuerte que ella. Después de pasar su lengua y sus manazas por sus pechos, y de morderle los labios hasta herirlos, ignorando sus súplicas de que cesara, se levantó un poco y se sacó el miembro con las manos. Pero, justo antes de que pudiera bajarle sus braguitas, alguien entró en la habitación, cogió a Dáin del cuello, y le estampó la cabeza contra la cómoda, tan fuertemente que le hizo perder el sentido.

Helena, más asustada de lo que había estado en toda su vida, más incluso que la noche de los orcos, se enderezó sobre la cama y se tapó con los brazos su camisón roto.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su primo Náin, cercándose a ella. – Oí los gritos en el pasillo.

-¡No! – exclamó ella, arrinconándose sobre la cama, huyendo de sus brazos.

-No voy a hacerte nada.

-No me toques. Por favor, no lo hagas.

-Vale, vale. No te preocupes. Hey, ya está, no llores. Ya ha pasado.

-Sácalo de aquí, por favor. No quiero que se despierte.

-Helena, has de decírselo a tu padre. Ahora.

-¿Mi padre? – Y entonces, su mente se puso a trabajar muy rápido. – No, mi padre no me creerá. Y si me cree, dará igual. Es mi palabra de princesa contra la de un señor enano. Se creerán que lo digo por no casarme con Thorin.

-Yo soy testigo de lo que ha ocurrido.

-Todos saben ya que estás enamorado de mí. No serviría de nada.

-Helena, no puedes casarte con mi hermano. No puedes convivir con mi padre.

Náin tenía razón. Ni siquiera podía seguir allí. Ahora estaba atada de pies y manos. Todo lo que dijera correría en su contra, ya que habría más razones para casarla con su primo. Y Dáin no se cansaría tan rápidamente. La buscaría todas las noches.

-Helena, has de huir.

-Necesito ayuda para bajar por una ventana. Una cuerda, o algo.

-Sé dónde se pueden conseguir. En las armerías.

La enana tragó saliva. Las armerías estaban en la planta baja, y allí había materiales de todos los tipos posibles. Pero le daba miedo bajar hasta allí sola.

-Por favor, acompáñame.

-Claro. Ven.

Helena lo obligó a darse la vuelta para que no la viese, y se puso su bata, mientras intentaba no mirar el cuerpo de Dáin tirado en el suelo.

-Vamos, Helena; ya mismo despertará.

Le bastó escuchar eso para salir disparada por el pasillo. Muy rápido, ambos bajaron las sucesivas plantas del reino enano, y en no mucho llegaron a la armería. Abrieron todos os armarios que encontraron, intentando no pisar ningún arma por no hacer ruido, hasta que al final encontraron uno en el que había metros y metros de cuerda suelta. Como esa habitación no estaba muy alta, y disponía de ventana al exterior, ambos le hicieron un nudo atado a un arcón y echaron la cuerda al vacío.

-Yo la sujetaré. No te preocupes. Coge un poney de las caballerizas cuando llegues abajo y galopa sin mirar atrás.

En ese momento, unos ruidos les llegaron desde fuera de la habitación. Eran voces. Dáin debía haber despertado ya.

-Corre. Escapa ahora que puedes.

Helena, antes de bajar, le dio un beso a su primo menor en la mejilla. – Gracias, Náin. Te juro que en mi vida me olvidaré de esto.

La princesa se agarró muy fuertemente a la cuerda, y bajó apoyándose con los pies en el muro. En esos momentos, se acordó de muchas personas, pero del que realmente le daba pena separarse era de su hermanito, Frerin. Pero no tenía más opción.

Y, cuando al fin tocó el suelo con los pies, se acercó corriendo hacia las puertas de las caballerizas, sin saber que en la planta de arriba, los guardias habían llegado ya a la armería, donde su primo aún seguía observándola.

_-Todo ha valido la pena_ – pensaba él – _por un verdadero beso suyo._

Helena se desesperó cuando comprobó que la puerta no se abría, porque estaba cerrada con pestillo, por lo que se dirigió a la ventana de madera que estaba justo al lado, y la abrió a base de fuerza bruta, sorprendiéndose de sí misma. Se coló por ella como pudo, y desató a su poney, instándolo a calmarse. Tras colocarle las riendas y la silla, abrió la puerta con rapidez desesperada, y se montó encima suya. El sol ya comenzaba a despuntar el horizonte, y, no muy lejos, en la puerta principal, los guardias la señalaban entre gritos. Debía huir. Ahora.

Espoleó al animal con violencia, y cabalgó todo lo rápido que pudo, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

_-Corre, corre, corre…_

Los guardias la seguían muy de cerca. Podía oírlos montados en sus monturas.

_-Corre, corre, ¡corre!_

Uno de los poneys de sus perseguidores le cortó el paso por delante, y otros tres la rodearon. No tenía salida.

-Venid, princesa – le dijo uno, agarrando sus riendas. – La llevaremos con vuestro padre.

_-No, mi padre no…_

-Venid… - le repitió el otro, agarrándola del brazo, y un horrible flash-back la sacudió. Se sacudió con violencia de él, le obligó a su poney a dar media vuelta, y saltó por encima de uno de los guardias, derribándolo de su montura. Pero le daba igual. Era libre.

Obligó a su poney a correr de nuevo, como si la vida le fuera en ello, y huyó en dirección suroeste, hacia Valle. Pero no era allí a donde se dirigía.

Thorin entró en la sala llena de gente, con un portazo. Todos se callaron al verlo ahí. Todos, menos Dáin.

-¡Salid! ¡Vamos! ¡No hay nada que ver!

Todo el mundo siguió sus órdenes, hasta que Thorin se quedó sólo con Dáin, Fallia, su sobrino mayor, y Graella.

-Dáin.

-¡Maldito seas, Thorin! ¡Maldito! ¿Ésta es la seguridad de tu reino?

-¡Dáin, ¿y mi hija?! – le preguntó el rey enano, agarrándolo y zarandeándolo con violencia por los brazos.

-¡No lo sé! Ya te he dicho lo que me ha pasado. Me levanté un momento por la noche, y mientras pasaba por el pasillo me agarró y me obligó a que le librara de casarse con mi hijo. Yo me negué, y ella se volvió loca y me golpeó.

-¿¡Cómo iba a mi hija a golpearte a ti!? ¡Es una niña! ¡Y tú eres más fuerte que yo!

-¡No quise herirla! Me dejé hacer. Lo que no esperaba era que me diera tan fuerte.

-¡Majestad! – entró en ese momento un guardia en la sala.

-¿¡Qué ocurre ahora!?

-Es el príncipe Náin, mi Señor. Estaba en la armería, al lado de una cuerda atada a la ventana.

Un silencio espeso se hizo en la habitación.

-Pues ¿a qué esperas? ¡Traedlo! – ordenó Thorin.

Náin entró en la habitación con las manos atadas, y custodiado por dos guardias, pero con la cabeza bien alta.

-¡Mi niño! ¡Soltadlo! – gritó Fallia. - ¿Cómo iba a estar él involucrado en la huida de esa niñata?

-¡Esa niñata es mi hija! – se levantó Graella, acercándose con los puños cerrados hacia la otra enana, pero Thorin la detuvo.

-¡Graella, para, AHORA! Náin, ¿sabes algo de la huida de mi hija?

-Sí, Majestad.

-¿La has ayudado a escapar?

-Sí, Majestad.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Dáin, mientras que su hermano mayor, Thorin, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Náin – le preguntó el rey. - ¿Adónde va ahora?

-Lejos. Donde no podáis encontrarla.

-¿Lejos, dónde? – preguntó Graella.

-¿Has tenido algo que ver en la agresión a tu padre, Dáin?

-Sí, Majestad – le respondió el menor de sus sobrinos. – Asumo toda la responsabilidad en esa situación.

Fallia se tapó la boca con las manos, y Dáin miró a ambos lados, algo nervioso.

-Dáin, ¿por qué has hecho todo eso?

-Porque mi padre ha intentado violar a vuestra hija, Majestad.

Y esto, sí que no se lo esperaba nadie.

-Náin, estás acusando a tu padre, y un señor enano. ¿Sabes cuáles son las consecuencias de eso?

-Sí, Majestad. Y las asumo.

Thranduil se despertó violentamente de un pacífico sueño con unos golpes a la puerta de su alcoba.

-¿Qué…? – pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a uno de sus guardias del bosque frente a su puerta. – Aerion, en el nombre de Manwë, ¿qué ocurre?

-La princesa enana, Majestad. Está aquí.

-¿La princesa…? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Nos la hemos encontrado por el bosque montada en un pony. Insistía en hablar con vos. Tiene una herida en la cara y no para de llorar. Tauriel está con ella, y nos ha insistido que en os llamáramos.

El corazón de Thranduil se llenó de ansiedad al oír esas aclaraciones. – Traedla.

-¿A sus aposentos, Majestad?

-¡Sí, maldición! ¡Traedla! -Después de pensarlo un momento, le gritó al guardia desde lo lejos - ¡Aerion! Que la traiga Tauriel.

Después de eso, se terminó de vestir, dando vueltas por la habitación con las manos en la cabeza. No después de mucho, escuchó pasos que bajaban por las escaleras. Thranduil vio, con una infinita pena, cómo Tauriel aparecía del brazo de Helena, que estaba apenas tapada con una bata, llorando, y con una herida de un golpe recibido en la parte derecha de la cabeza. La pobre no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

-Helena… - le dijo, acercándose a ella lentamente. Y, nada más oír cómo la llamaba, la muchacha se deshizo del brazo de la elfa, y se acercó a él, para abrazarlo, mientras lloraba entre gemidos.

-Shhh – le dijo él, pasando los brazos por su cuerpo, y haciéndole una señal a Tauriel con la cabeza para que los dejara solos. La elfa se quedó primero parada, mirándolos con cara extraña, pero después se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-Helena – le preguntó el elfo a la joven, acariciándole el pelo, mientras que intentaba calmarla. –Helena, vida mía, cálmate.

Pero ella no podía relajarse. Todo lo contrario, cada vez lloraba más y más, y Thranduil decidió que lo mejor era sentarse con ella en la cama.

-Sshhhh. Ya está. Ya está, dulzura mía. Cálmate. Ya estás bien. No te va a pasar nada.

Con sutileza, le aupó un poco la cabeza, y pudo ver las heridas que surcaban sus labios, así como la brecha que se abría desde su sien hasta la mejilla. Ella volvió a agachar la cabeza a la nada, como si le diera vergüenza que la viera así.

-Helena, ¿quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

**Bueno, ¿qué creéis que pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Creerá Thorin a Náin, o Dáin se saldrá con la suya? ¿Sabrán dónde está Helena, o intentarán buscarla? ¿Y cómo reaccionará Thranduil ante los sucesos ocurridos? ¿Creerá a Helena, la esconderá con sigilo, o mandará un ejército entero contra Dáin?**

**¡Reviews, por favor! XXX**


	30. Preguntas, acusaciones y culpabilidades

**Capítulo 30: Preguntas, acusaciones y culpabilidades. **

-Helena, por favor, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Thranduil miraba, desalmado, cómo su querida princesa lloraba más y más sobre su túnica, dejándola empapada.

-Cálmate, por favor. (…) Helena, cálmate. Estoy aquí.

Muy poco a poco, la enana se fue calmando lo suficiente como para poder articular palabras más o menos inteligibles. Sin despegarse del elfo, y sin levantar la cabeza de su pecho, murmuró algo ininteligible.

-¿Qué?

-Mi padre.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Él te ha hecho esto?

Helena negó con la cabeza. – Dáin.

-¿Dáin? – preguntó Thranduil, cerrando un puño, sintiendo cómo la ira lo embargaba. De ese bruto enano, no se fiaba ni un pelo. - ¿Ha sido él el que te ha hecho esto?

Helena, después de un momento de incertidumbre, asintió; y Thranduil abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creerse lo que oía. - ¿Qué?

-Me ha intentado… me ha… - la joven no pudo terminar la frase, como si le faltase el aire para hacerlo. Pero Thranduil, extrañado, y temiéndose lo peor, separó levemente a Helena de su cuerpo, e hizo ademán de separar su bata para mirar lo que llevaba debajo; pero ella, rápida como un soplo de aire, se agarró muy fuertemente la prenda, y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de sus manos. Y entonces, Thranduil lo entendió todo.

-¡Primo, por favor! – suplicó Dáin, de rodillas ya en el suelo, como nunca nadie antes lo había visto. - ¡Has de creerme! ¿Cómo iba yo a tocar a tu hija? ¡No es más que una niña, mi sobrina! ¡Tan dulce e inocente!

Thorin miraba a la ventana de la habitación, dándole la espalda a su primo, con el ceño fruncido y las manos tras la espalda.

-¡Thorin! ¡Sabes que yo jamás haría eso, ¿verdad?!

-Eso es lo que quiero creer, Dáin. Lo que me preocupa es saber por qué tu hijo te acusaría de esa manera.

-Está locamente enamorado de tu hija. El amor juvenil provoca grandes locuras. Entrará en razón pronto.

Thorin se dio la vuelta, y miró muy fijamente a los cuatro personajes de la sala: su primo Dáin, su cuñada Fallia, su sobrino Thorin, y su esposa Graella.

-Ahora lo que prima es encontrar a Helena – dijo la reina. – Manda una carta al rey Brand. Tal vez esté allí.

-Claro, tienes razón. ¡Khôn! –llamó Thorin a uno de sus consejeros más afines. – Manda una carta al rey de Valle preguntando por mi hija. Y manda otra a lady Maya, en Esgaroth. En algún lugar ha de estar.

El consejero hizo una reverencia, y se alejó rápidamente por la puerta. Thorin se puso una mano sobre su cabeza, la cual le dolía increíblemente. Mientras, Dáin no paraba de suplicarle que lo creyera.

-¡SILENCIO! – gritó al fin. - ¡Mi hija se ha escapado, pedazo de merluzo! ¿Crees que no tengo derecho a preocuparme por ella?

Dáin calló al instante, y Thorin lo mandó salir de la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con Graella. – Salid de la habitación. Ahora. ¡Tú no! – gritó, dirigiéndose a Thorin. – Tú quédate esperando tras la puerta.

Los tres enanos salieron por la puerta, y Thorin se dirigió a su esposa al acto. -¿Qué crees que pasa aquí?

-¿Que qué creo que pasa? Mi hija se ha escapado, Thorin.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-O ha huido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Rememora la historia de tu primo, por favor. Helena fue a exigirle que invalidara el matrimonio con tu sobrino. Una actitud un tanto brusca en ella, ¿no? En todo caso, habría vuelto a hablar contigo. Pero supongamos que es cierto. Supongamos que se le fue la cabeza y atacó a Dáin. Pero Thorin, ¿de veras crees que tu primo no se habría defendido? ¿De veras crees que Helena pudo con él? Ella no tiene apenas fuerza, y Dáin es Dáin. ¿De veras crees eso posible?

-No… Pero ¿tú crees posible que Dáin intentara violarla?

-(…) No. Es un bruto, pero no tanto. Pero entonces, ¿por qué tu primo se inventó esa historia? ¿Y por qué Náin también lo hizo?

-Uno de los dos miente.

-O los dos.

-¡Thorin! – llamó el rey a su sobrino. -¡Pasa!

El joven enano entró agazapado mientras que se acariciaba un brazo constantemente.

-¿Dónde estabas esta noche, cuando ocurrieron los hechos?

-¿Yo? Durmiendo, mi Señor. Me he enterado esta mañana de todo, al mismo tiempo que vos.

-¿Habías hablado con Helena de vuestro compromiso?

-No. Bueno, sí. Hablamos la otra noche, pero discutimos y no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra.

-¿Te dijo algo de que fuera a escaparse?

-No. Me dijo que no iba a casarse conmigo y que no me entregaría el trono tan fácilmente. Pero… no sé… no le vi ninguna intención de fugarse; más bien de luchar, como ella hace.

-_¨Como ella hace¨-_ pensó tristemente Thorin. – Y dime, Thorin, ¿crees en el veredicto de tu hermano menor?

-¡No! ¿Cómo iba mi padre a…? Sé que es un poco bruto, pero ni de lejos llegaría a… a hacer nada de eso, y menos con vuestra hija.

-¿Y tu hermano? ¿Qué crees que ha tenido que ver en todo esto?

-Yo… no quiero ponerlo en vuestra contra.

-No es ponerlo en nuestra contra. Es ayudar a encontrar a mi hija. ¿No te preocupa ella acaso?

-No sé nada claro – respondió Thorin rápidamente. – Pero…

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me digas lo que crees.

-¿Sinceramente? Creo que la ha ayudado a escapar. Tal vez hasta lo planeó con ella.

-¿Planearlo?

-Puede ser. Y si se encontraron a mi padre durante el camino, tal vez mi hermano lo agrediese, y por eso ahora se ha inventado lo de que intentó… mancillar a Helena.

-Pero tu padre da una versión distinta – añadió Graella.

-Lo sé. Puede que se le haya ido un poco la memoria del golpe… o puede ser… que esté diciendo la verdad.

-¿Tu padre? – preguntó Thorin.

-Sí. Puede que formara parte de su plan. Sé que Helena no podría dañar a nadie así como así; pero ella estaba muy desesperada por no casarse conmigo, y tal vez acudió a mi hermano. Él… en fin, es un tanto bruto, como mi padre, y está muy ofuscado por vuestra hija. Tal vez, él planeó ese plan para agredir a mi padre y así tener una excusa para ayudar a Helena a fugarse… y ella… en fin, se dejaría influenciar por él, y aceptaría.

-Puede ser… - se dijo Thorin, tocándose la barba.

-No – dijo Graella. Ambos enanos la miraron a la vez. –Sé que mi hija jamás aceptaría a eso. Ella no es débil. No se deja influenciar por los demás por muy desesperada que esté, y jamás diría que sí a una agresión. Además, ella estaba muy molesta con tu hermano, y no habría acudido a él. Me habría pedido ayuda a mí; o consejo, al menos.

El joven Thorin bajó la mirada, y Graella se dirigió a su esposo. -¿Tú crees en lo que te estoy diciendo, no?

El rey enano giró su mirada, y suspiró profundamente. – Vete, Thorin. Puedes marcharte.

Pero justo cuando el enano estaba a punto de marcharse, el mayor lo llamó de nuevo. -¡Thorin! ¿Tienes idea de a dónde ha podido ir mi hija?

Y el enano abrió mucho los ojos, como dándose cuenta de algo; pero a la nada negó con la cabeza. – No. A Valle, supongo.

-Bien, puedes marcharte.

Y cuando ya se hubo ido, Thorin se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo, mirando a su mujer.

-¿Sabes que esto es grave, verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu sobrino está acusando a su propio padre de violación. Thorin, estamos hablando de que han intentado violar a nuestra niña.

-No creo eso, Graella.

-¿No crees, o no quieres creer?

-(…) Por ahora, hemos de encontrarla. Eso es lo que prima.

Bardo estaba entretenido paseando distraídamente por el jardín. Hacía un buen día; muy frío, pero soleado, lo cual incitaba a darse una vuelta por el jardín trasero al palacio de Valle, observando los desnudos troncos de los árboles. Bardo suspiró; ya mismo, sería primavera, de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido?

-Bardo – lo sobresaltó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. – Álica te estaba buscando. ¿Por qué no le has dicho que ibas a dar una vuelta?

Bardo ignoró a su madre rotundamente, y ni siquiera se volteó para mirarla.

-¡Bardo! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

-¿Me vas a controlar ahora también, madre?

-¿A qué te refieres?

El príncipe se dio poco a poco la vuelta hacia su progenitora. – No creas que puedes engañarme. Sé que has sido tú la que le has dicho a Álica que no tengo ¨permitido¨ ver a Helena.

-Oh, por favor. ¿De veras te molesta tanto eso?

-Sí, lo cierto es que sí. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ahora resulta que ella no puede confiar en mí, y todo por tus palabras venenosas. Te advierto, madre – le dijo, acercándosele mucho, - que no quiero que te metas más en nuestra relación. Que padre te haya tratado así no significa que yo trate de la misma forma a mi mujer. ¿Entendido?

-Pero ¿¡por qué me dices esas cosas!? – preguntó Nina, escandalizada. - ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¡Todos los golpes van para mí!

-Deja de hacerte la víctima en esta historia, madre. No te entrometas en nuestra vida, por favor. Te lo pido por favor.

-Sé qué es lo que te va a pasar, Bardo. Hoy crees que no, pero en cuanto te quieras dar cuenta esa enana te tendrá calado. No quiero que Álica sufra lo mismo que yo.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Me vais a limitar lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, como si fuera un niño pequeño, acaso? ¿No puedes confiar en mí?

-¡Bardo! – entró en ese momento el rey Brand en escena, caminando muy deprisa.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora, padre? – preguntó el príncipe, molesto.

-Eso; ¿tiene que ser ahora? – preguntó a su vez Nina.

-Lo cierto es que sí – respondió Brand, sin mirarla siquiera. – Es serio. ¿Sabes algo de la princesa Helena?

A Bardo se le cayó el alma a los pies, y hasta pudo ver de refilón la mirada inquisitiva y cabreada de su madre. - ¡No! ¿¡Queréis dejarme ya todos con ella!? ¡No tenemos nada!

-¿La has visto pasar por aquí, o sabes de alguien que lo haya hecho?

-¡No! ¿Por qué?

-Es una carta, del rey Thorin – explicó Brand, enseñándole un pergamino de papel. – La princesa ha desaparecido.

-¿Que ha…? Un momento, ¿qué?

-Ha huido. No pone por qué. Tú eres el que mejor relación de todos los reinos tiene con ella, Bardo. No tardarán mucho en surgir rumores entre vosotros dos en cuanto a su desaparición. Y no me apetece ser el flanco de la ira de Thorin.

-Pero… pero… ¿se puede saber qué culpa tengo yo de todo esto? – preguntó el pobre Bardo, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Era ya tarde, casi de noche, cuando Thorin decidió terminar con los interrogatorios por ese día. Se había pasado todo el día preguntando familiares, conocidos, nobles, sirvientes… todos los que tuvieran una relación medianamente estrecha con Helena. Pero nadie decía saber nada. Nadie, excepto Náin; pero él seguía en sus trece: había salvado a Helena de la violación de su padre, y la había ayudado a escapar. Se negaba a decir dónde podría estar ella ahora, lo cual era lo que más exasperaba y desesperaba a Thorin. ¿No podía decírselo a él, a su padre, dónde podía estar su hija? ¿No lo podía hacer por el simple amor de un padre? Incluso había llegado a prometerle que si le confesaba el lugar al que Helena había huido, sería librado de cualquier castigo; pero ni por esas lo había conseguido.

Pero la peor noticia, estaba aún por llegar.

-¿Que no está? ¿Cómo que no está?

Dwalin negó con la cabeza, mirando a Thorin con preocupación y pena. – Nadie la ha visto, ni en Esgaroth ni en Valle.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé, Thorin. No tengo ni idea.

El rey enano se sentó sobre su silla, sintiendo que se quedaba sin respiración. – Pero, mi niña… ¿Dónde está mi niña?

-Thorin, mañana podemos enviar a rastreadores en su búsqueda. Yo mismo iré al mando, si lo deseas.

Thorin se colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, ahogando las lágrimas con sufrimiento. – Vete, Dwalin. Puedes retirarte.

Cuando el enano hubo hecho una reverencia y se hubo marchado, Thorin se giró y miró a su mujer. Graella estaba situada detrás de él, de pie, con las manos cruzadas sobre las piernas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar así?

-¿Así, cómo?

-Tan tranquila. Nuestra hija ha desaparecido. Puede estar… estar…

Graella se acercó lentamente a su esposo, se agachó, y le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano; pero su voz fue seria al hablar:

-Eso lo tendrías que haber pensado algo antes. Te avisé, que no hicieras eso. Que no prometieras a tu hija con Thorin; porque ahora, se ha ido, y ya sí que no puedes protegerla. Pero no vamos a llorar. No es el momento. Tenemos que ser fuertes. No podemos permitir que Frerin nos vea así, ¿recuerdas? Y cuanto menos perdamos la calma, antes encontraremos a Helena.

-No puedo ser fuerte ahora. Era lo mejor de mi vida. Y se ha ido.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso seré fuerte yo por los dos. Vete a descansar – suspiró Graella. – Mañana será otro día. Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada.

Thorin asintió muy lentamente, y se levantó para irse a la cama. - ¿No vienes?

-Ve tú. En un rato te acompaño. Voy a… darme una vuelta, para despejarme.

La reina de Erebor llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su sobrino político.

-Adelante – se escuchó desde adentro una voz firme, y ella entró, después de un largo suspiro.

-Majestad – dijo Náin, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia. –He de admitir que no esperaba que aparecierais por aquí. ¿Venís sola?

-Sí; y por favor, no me llames de ¨vos¨. Quiero hablar contigo, Náin. Pero no como una reina. Como una madre.

-No te puedo decir más de lo que ya he dicho. (…) ¿Cómo has logrado entrar?

-Se lo he dicho a los guardias – Náin, al igual que el resto de sospechosos (Dáin, Thorin y hasta Khrenin, el tutor de Helena, ya que eran las personas más cercanas a ella) estaba custodiado y vigilado en palacio. – Náin, por favor, vamos a hablar con calma y tranquilidad. Entiende lo duro que esto es para mí. Así que, por favor, siéntate en la cama aunque sea.

Náin abrió la boca para responderle, pero calló finalmente y se sentó en su cama como su tía le había pedido. – Pregunta.

-¿Sabes si mi hija quería escaparse? ¿Si lo tenía planeado?

-No lo sé. Supongo que tal vez quisiera, pero eso son sólo suposiciones mías. En todo caso, yo me enteré de su compromiso con mi hermano el mismo día en que tu esposo y mi padre lo hicieron público, y ni siquiera me dio tiempo a hablar con ella.

-¿O sea, que tú no sabías nada?

-En absoluto. Digo más, ni siquiera la vi hasta anoche.

-Y dime, ¿qué ocurrió exactamente? Empieza desde el principio, por favor.

-Me levanté bien entrada ya la madrugada porque sentí la necesidad de ir al lavabo, ya que en mi cámara no dispongo de baño personal; así que me dirigí al de mis padres.

-¿Por qué no al de tu hermano?

-Nos peleamos. Por vuestra hija. Bueno, yo me peleé. Creo que mis sentimientos por ella son ya… más que claros.

-Comprendo. Sigue.

-Cuando iba por el pasillo, escuché una voz gritando; pero ese grito paró muy de repente, como si alguien lo hubiera acallado, y por eso me extrañé tanto.

El vello de Graella se erizó al escuchar esas declaraciones, pero reunió el valor para pedirle que continuara.

-A medida que continuaba por el pasillo, escuché que provenían ruidos raros de la habitación de tu hija.

-¿Qué ruidos?

-No creo que quieras oírlo.

-Hazlo. Por favor, dímelo. Necesito saberlo.

-(…) Ruidos de un colchón, como los muelles moviéndose; gemidos lastimosos, gruñidos, y pequeñas exclamaciones de placer. Pero yo ya supe distinguir que esos gruñidos provenían de un hombre ya más que adulto. Y entré en la alcoba. Fue simplemente instinto.

-Sigue – Graella estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, pero aun así necesitaba saber la historia completa. Necesitaba saber todos los detalles para poder creer la verdad.

-Entré y… bueno…

-¿¡Qué!?

-No me gusta recordarlo. (…) Mi padre estaba encima de ella. Oía sus lágrimas y gemidos desde la puerta. Fue todo en una milésima de segundo. No puedo parar de pensar en qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera equivocado, si no le estuviera haciendo nada… Pero no fue así, para bien o para mal. Agredí a mi padre sin pensar, pero así salve a vuestra hija. A Helena. La pobre estaba con el camisón roto, acurrucada en un rincón de la cama, temblando y llorando. Tenía una herida en la cara. No quería que la tocara siquiera. Estaba… muerta de miedo.

Graella tuvo que sentarse, porque estaba temblando sin control ninguno. – Lo siento, pero no me puedo creer tu versión. Simplemente, no puedo. No soy capaz de imaginarme…

-Lo entiendo. Pero es la verdad. Eso no lo puede cambiar nadie.

Graella dirigió la mirada a Náin. El muchacho parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, pero veía el miedo en su mirada. - ¿Qué ocurrió después?

-La insté a que le dijera a vuestro esposo de inmediato lo ocurrido. Pero ella se negó.

-¿Que se negó? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Porque es inteligente, y supo que si se lo contaba a su padre, no serviría de nada. Aunque él la creyera en el fondo, sería su palabra contra la de un señor enano. Todo lo que dijera serviría de excusa para casarla con mi hermano.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? – exclamó Graella, levantándose de la cama. - ¡Deja de decir barbaridades! ¡Tú la engañaste para que se fuera!

-Mi Señora, tía, parad a pensar un momento. Ni siquiera vos queréis ahora mismo creer mi versión, por simple miedo. ¿Qué os hace pensar que cualquier otra persona la creería? La obligarían a casarse con mi hermano sí o sí, aunque impusieran ciertas medidas de seguridad en cuanto a mi padre. Pero eso no lo detendría, y eso lo sabéis tan bien vos como yo.

-¿Y después? ¿Cómo escapó?

-Con una cuerda, por la ventana de la armería. Yo la ayudé. Y le dije que se fuera a Valle. Allí ha de estar.

-Allí no está. Hemos enviado emisarios a Esgaroth y Valle, y nadie la ha visto.

Náin abrió mucho los ojos ante ese comentario, y se levantó de la cama. - ¿Cómo?

-No está allí. Y mi pregunta es, si mientes en el final de tu historia, ¿por qué he de creerme todo el resto?

-No he mentido. Yo le dije eso. ¿Adónde iba a ir si no?

Y entonces, a Graella se le encendió una luz en su cerebro. Y no sabía si eso le gustaba o no.

-Yo… he de irme.

-¿Cómo? ¡Esperad!

Pero la reina ignoró a su sobrino mayor, y salió deprisa de la habitación. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tantas que no podía pensar; por lo que creyó conveniente retirarse a descansar con su esposo.

Pero, cuando ya estaba recorriendo el pasillo real, escuchó una voz de alguien que la llamaba. -¡Majestad! ¡Tía!

-¡Thorin! – se dio la vuelta ella. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Puedo hablar con vos, un momento?

-Ahora estoy muy cansada, Thorin. Compréndelo.

-Es importante.

Graella suspiró para sí misma, y asintió mientras entraba en la alcoba de su sobrino mayor, con el cual tenía bastante más confianza. – Dime.

-Se trata de vuestra hija.

-¿De mi hija? –preguntó ella enojada. - ¿Qué tienes que decirme que no le hayas dicho a tu tío, el responsable de todo este asunto?

-Sólo una cosa. Y no quiero que mi tío se entere. Sólo quiero que os enteréis vos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el bien de vuestra hija.

-¿Acaso sabes dónde está? –preguntó ella, con el corazón empezando a latirle muy fuertemente.

-No; pero lo supongo. Creo suponer dónde está.

-(…) Yo también.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú… lo sabías?

-Sí. Creo que estamos hablando de lo mismo.

-Hablad vos primero, ya que no quiero meterla en líos.

-Sé que tenía un romance que… tal vez… que no debería tener.

-Efectivamente.

-Entonces, crees que está en el Reino del Bosque.

Thorin se colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo. – No es sólo que crea que esté allí. Creo que Náin y ella planearon la huida de antes.

-Lo siento, sobrino, pero conozco a mi hija y…

-Y yo también. Sé cómo es. Y sé que está loca por ese Rey Elfo.

-Eso no te lo discuto, pero eso no significa que nos hubiera dejado así como así. Me habría dicho algo, habría dejado una nota…

-¿Una nota? Por favor, tía, no tendría tiempo ni para eso.

-No se hubiera ido tan de repente. Ella piensa bien antes de actuar. Demasiado bien a veces.

-Pero mi hermano la enveneraría con palabras apremiantes.

-¿Y por qué tu hermano iba a querer que ella se fuera, si tanto la ama?

-Pues para que yo no la tuviera.

-Hablas de mi hija como si fuera un objeto. Te pido que midas tus palabras.

Thorin se alejó un poco de su tía, ya que se le había acercado mucho, y bajó la mirada con nerviosismo.

-Te noto muy violento. ¿Qué ocurre que turba tu templanza?

-Mi prima está perdida. ¿No es suficiente?

-Yo soy su madre, y no sabes las fuerzas que estoy sacando para mantenerme serena. Te pido que te controles, pues tu dolor no se puede comparar al mío. Ni de lejos.

Thorin tomó aire con mucho cuidado por la nariz, e intentó relajarse.

-Yo estoy casi segura de que mi hija está allí ahora. Pero no se lo puedo decir a mi esposo. No puedo meterla en ningún lío. Además, si se entera que está bajo los dominios de Thranduil, o peor, se entera de lo que hay entre ellos dos, la guerra será inminente. Y no es una frase hecha.

-Yo no voy a decir nada por ahora por esa misma razón. Quiero a tu hija, y no quiero meterla en líos. Pero será cuestión de tiempo.

-Será cuestión de tiempo, ¿qué?

-Está bajo las garras de Thranduil.

-¿Garras?

-¡Garras! ¿No lo ves? ¿Qué iba a ver acaso el Rey Elfo en vuestra hija? Seguro que lo tenía todo planeado. Ahora, la tiene controlada. La usará de rehén.

Graella no quería creer en eso, pero es que lo que decía Thorin tenía sentido. Demasiado sentido.

-Hay que traerla de vuelta. Cuanto antes.

-Sí, pero no será nadie que no seamos tú o yo. No se puede enterar nadie más, ¿entendido?

-Sí, sí, pero tía, piensa bien en lo que te digo. Hay que sacarla de allí.

-Thorin, lo que dices tiene mucho sentido, pero otra parte de mí no para de pensar que Helena ahora mismo está mejor allí que aquí.

-¿Mejor? ¡Tía! ¿Qué crees que le puede hacer ese elfo?

-Por ahora, a efectos cortos, nada. Lo seguro es que la protegerá, aunque no sé bien de qué.

-¿Que la protegerá? ¿No entiendes que el delito que mi hermano está proclamando, es el que sufrirá vuestra hija allí, si no lo ha sufrido ya?

-¿Cómo?

-Ya habréis oído los rumores sobre Thranduil.

-He oído muchos rumores sobre Thranduil.

-Captura a humanas, elfas, y al parecer también enanas, para usarlas como rehén; allí, las engaña para prometerles su libertad, o la de un ser querido, a cambio de pasar una noche con ellas. Una o varias. O con varias de esas muchachas a la vez. Orgías, doncellas vírgenes…

-¡CÁLLATE! – rugió Graella, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano. - ¡Es un elfo! ¡No es como vosotros! ¡Mi único consuelo de todo esto era que, si es cierto que él la amaba, no le haría daño!

-Mira, tía, yo por ahora no voy a decir nada, pero no pienso renunciar a vuestra hija así como así.

-¿Cómo que…? ¿Tú no estabas enamorado de otra enana? Porque si me estás intimando de esa manera por tus deseos sexuales, te diré que te guardes la lengua; porque para eso, que se quede en el Bosque.

Thorin miró muy fijamente a su tía, con cara de espanto.

-Mi hija se merece algo mejor.

Y Thorin le pegó una patada a su armario, y salió por la puerta muy violentamente. Y Graella se quedó allí, parada en el centro de la alcoba, pensando muy detenidamente en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Thranduil estaba sentado en su escritorio, con los informes del estado del Reino sobre la mesa, y la cabeza apoyada entre las manos. No podía concentrarse. Le era imposible.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la silla y se sirvió una copa de vino tinto; aunque normalmente amaba degustar el dulce zumo de uva con exquisitez, esa noche se terminó la copa de un sólo sorbo. Entonces, unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras le hicieron reaccionar.

-Majestad – se inclinó la elfa ante su rey.

-Tauriel, ¿cómo está?

-Está dormida, mi Señor.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. He estado a su lado hasta que lo ha conseguido. Le daba miedo dormirse. No quería quedarse sola.

-Gracias, Tauriel – dijo Thranduil. - ¿No… tendrás nada que hacer, verdad?

-Tengo guardia hasta las dos, y después querría descansar, mi Señor.

-Claro – suspiró él. – A la pobre le queda una larga noche. Seguramente se despertará más de una vez.

-Podéis avisar a otra dama, mi Señor.

-No, no quiero importunar a nadie. Muchas gracias, Tauriel. Puedes retirarte ahora mismo a descansar.

-Pero Majestad, aún he de…

-Te relego. No te preocupes.

La elfa pelirroja hizo una pequeña reverencia a su rey, y se marchó por donde había venido.

Thranduil se sentó sobre la cama, agotado. Cada vez que pensaba… cada vez que se imaginaba ese asqueroso y malnacido enano…

_-Lo mataría con mis propias manos si estuviera aquí mismo – _pensó Thranduil, con una rabia incontenible. Si por él fuera, ya se habría dirigido hacia Erebor, y hubiera matado con increíble sufrimiento a Dáin, y tres cuartas partes de lo mismo hubiera hecho con Thorin, por haber permitido que a su propia hija le hubiera ocurrido eso. Pero Helena le había pedido, le había suplicado entre lágrimas, que no hiciera nada. Le había dado muchas razones para no hacerlo, pero la única que le había convencido había sido la de que nadie debía saber que estaba allí escondida. En eso, tenía razón. Nadie debía saberlo. Nadie podía saberlo.

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era irse a la cama, y dormir por esa noche, pues la ira y la impotencia no desaparecerían tan fácilmente; pero a la mañana siguiente, ya decidiría qué hacer.

_¨Ella dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, en Erebor, sin preocupaciones a la vista. Su cuerpo descansaba sobre el colchón, y su mente divagaba por su mundo de fantasía, sus clases con Khrenin, y sus encuentros con Thranduil. Todo era perfecto, porque estaba tranquila y a salvo. Nada había que pudiera preocuparla allí, en casa. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa sensación tan angustiosa en su interior?_

_Y entonces, la sombra la acorraló, impidiéndole ver nada, impidiéndole escuchar ni tan siquiera su propia voz. Y la oscuridad placentera de la noche se tornó en aterradora en segundos. Tenía muchísimo miedo, y sólo podía sentir unas manos que acariciaban su cuerpo; pero a ella no le gustaban esas caricias. Algo húmedo se paseó por sus pechos, y una presión la obligó a abrir sus piernas. Y los gemidos asquerosos seguían allí, en el aire, y ella sólo quería que callaran ya, que la dejaran en paz…_

Se despertó muy bruscamente, gritando sin poder evitarlo. Estaba empapada en sudor, y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se miró a sí misma: estaba vestida con un camisón de manga larga, pero sin cuello, por lo que parte de sus hombros y su clavícula quedaban al descubierto. Eso le bastó para taparse con sus brazos sobreprotectoramente y mirar a su alrededor. Allí no había nadie (o al menos, nadie que pudiera ver). Aun así, se tapó con las sábanas de la cama hasta el cuello, y buscó su bata con desesperación. Aliviada, descubrió que estaba sólo a los pies de la cama, y se la colocó sobre el camisón para cubrirse todo lo que pudiera. La bata era hermosa, de una tela tan suave y ligera como la camisola compañera, pero eso no le sirvió en absoluto para alegrarse, ya que apenas le tapaba nada.

Intentando calmarse, se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama, cubriéndose bien con las sábanas y las mantas por el frío; pero no pudo volver a dormirse, porque estaba muerta de miedo. Creía ver sombras moviéndose por todos lados, y escuchaba ruidos de pasos por doquier. Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama, y abrió la puerta de su alcoba para mirar afuera. Agraciadamente, había luces que iluminaban el corredor, y eso le sirvió de algo de alivio. Pero estaba todo tan solitario, que el miedo se volvió a adueñar de su alma. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si Dáin, u otra persona, la encontraba?

Cerró la puerta de nuevo, y se volvió a la cama, dándole vueltas a esas ideas. ¿Y si todo había sido su culpa? ¿Y si se había mostrado demasiado hermosa, que Dáin no había podido aguantar la tentación? ¿Y si, en el fondo, ella necesitaba algo de pasión y lujuria, y se lohabía dado a entender a su tío sin darse cuenta? ¿Debía sentirse desagradecida con él? Al fin y al cabo, no era más que una niña que no había tenido ninguna experiencia íntima con casi ningún hombre; y Dáin le había dado una; ¿no debería sentirse agradecida con él? O al menos, no debía sentirse cabreada. Él sólo había tomado algo que quería, ¿no? Si la quería a ella, ¿debería haberse dejado hacer y ya está? Tal vez, se hubiera puesto muy a la defensiva. Tal vez, le hubiera acabado gustando lo que su tío le iba a hacer. Tal vez, debía dejar de ser una niña inocente; tal vez, debía dejar de ser una mujer que se quejara tanto de todo, que reivindicara tanto; tal vez, debería haberle dejado que le hiciera lo que quisiera. ¿No?

Helena sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. La culpa la invadía, y ella se sentía increíblemente débil. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Necesitaba abrazar a alguien. Necesitaba…

Volvió a poner los pies sobre el suelo, y se levantó, ajustándose bien la bata. Miró cinco veces en ambas direcciones antes de salir al pasillo, y se dirigió a la derecha. El trecho era muy corto, pero aun así su paso fue muy rápido, ya que estaba aterrorizada porque alguien la agarrara por atrás y la arrastrara.

Bajó los escalones con mucha prisa, y entró a la estancia personal de Thranduil. Allí, todo estaba a oscuras, y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta. Pero reunió fuerzas, y llamó a la puerta de madera que había a la derecha. Llamó muchas veces, con desesperación, llorando ya de miedo y angustia; pero al fin, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Helena? – le preguntó el rey Elfo, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo… lo siento… es que…

-Tauriel me ha dicho que dormías.

-Dormía. Pero he tenido una pesadilla.

Thranduil suspiró para sí.

-¿Puedo… yo…? – le preguntó ella, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada; pero una suave mano rozó la suya con cariño.

-Ven – le dijo Thranduil. – Aún no me había acostado. Estaba preparándome.

Ella agarró su mano (aunque con algo de recelo) y lo siguió hacia adentro. Efectivamente, las velas no se habían apagado aún, y eso la reconfortó algo.

-Métete en la cama – le dijo el elfo.

Esa sugerencia provocó que a Helena la sacudiera un escalofrío, pero intentó disimular su temor y se sentó con incomodidad en el lado izquierdo del lecho. Thranduil comenzó a apagar velas, y pronto la habitación se quedó a oscuras. La enana escuchó pasos que se aproximaban a ella, y oyó el ruido de los muelles del colchón a su lado. Cerró los ojos muy fuertemente, y se dio media vuelta, posando los pies en el suelo.

-¿Helena? – preguntó Thranduil a oscuras. - ¿Dónde…? No te siento.

Y eso fue mucho para ella. Sin saber cómo, comenzó a llorar, de desesperación, rabia, impotencia y miedo.

-¿Helena? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Pero ella no respondió. Siguió llorando, hecha un ovillo, desentendiéndose de todo. ¿Cómo había podido acabar así?

En ese momento, sintió unas manos que se posaron suavemente en sus hombros, y que la empujaron hacia atrás. Su cuerpo tocó el torso de un hombre; pero esta vez, no tuvo miedo. Unos brazos la rodearon, meciéndola con suavidad, y ella continuó llorando, aferrándose al cuerpo de su protector.

-No llores – le susurró Thranduil en el oído. –Todo ha pasado.

-No… nada ha pasado.

-Sí, ha pasado. Nadie te va a volver a hacer daño. Te lo prometo. (…) ¿Quieres que encienda una vela?

-Por favor.

Thranduil se levantó un momento, y una tímida luz se hizo en la habitación.

-Enciende otra, por favor.

-Ya voy. (…) ¿Ves? Ya está. No pasa nada. Sólo estamos tú y yo. Y yo no voy a hacerte nada malo.

-Tengo muchísimo miedo – se lamentó Helena, apoyando la mano sobre el colchón. – No quiero vivir así. No quiero vivir con esta angustia.

-La angustia pasará – le aseguró Thranduil, sentándose de nuevo a su lado, y abrazándola con calidez. – Y el miedo. Sólo necesitas ayuda.

-Me siento muy culpable – lloró ella, hablando entre gemido y gemido.

-¿Culpable? ¿Culpable de qué?

La princesa no levantó la mirada, pero Thranduil le agarró de la barbilla, y le obligó a subir los ojos.

-¿De qué te sientes culpable?

Helena le apartó la mano con rabia, y volvió a mirar abajo. –Todo es mi culpa. Él… yo no debería…

-Helena, mírame – le dijo muy seriamente Thranduil, agarrándola por los hombros. -¡No me rehuyas! Mírame.

Y la enana le miró directamente a los ojos; y se perdió, como la primera vez que lo conoció, entre el hielo de ese azul grisáceo.

-Dime, ¿tú buscabas que ese… que Dáin te hiciera algo?

-No.

-¿Querías algo con él?

-No.

-¿Y querrías ahora tener algo con él?

-¡Ni en un millón de años!

-Entonces, ¿por qué te sientes culpable?

-Porque… tal vez… él si quería algo conmigo… y estaba en su derecho.

-¡Él no estaba en su derecho, Helena! ¡Tú no querías que él te tocara! Ese desgraciado… intentó violarte. Es algo muy serio.

-¡Para, por favor!

-No voy a parar. No hasta que se te quede bien claro. No tienes culpa de nada. Él no tenía derecho a hacerte nada. Nada, ¿entiendes?, ¡nada!

-No me grites, por favor.

-No te estoy gritando porque esté enfadado contigo, Helena. Estoy enfadado con él. Estoy furioso con él. Porque encima de lo que te intentó hacer, ahora encima va a conseguir quitarte tu salud.

-Es que…soy muy inocente. Tal vez… no hubiera sido para tanto… Tal vez sólo quería hacer conmigo lo que con otras mujeres.

-Pero tú no eres esas otras mujeres. Tú eres tú. Y si tú no quieres hacer nada, no lo vas a hacer. Y se acabó.

-Es que… fue horrible. Él me… me lamió… y me acarició… - Helena se cubrió los pechos al recordar eso.- Y se… se sacó…

Y se echó a llorar más fuertemente que antes, al recordar el momento justo en el que Dáin había estado a punto de penetrarla. Pero Thranduil la abrazó, le besó la frente, y la meció entre sus brazos.

-Ya, ya. No pasa nada. Te prometo que no permitiré que te vuelva a tocar.

-Tengo mucho miedo – repitió ella.

-Calma – le susurró él, dejando que apoyara su cabeza contra su cuello. – Shh, no te preocupes. Ya estás aquí. Estás a salvo.

Helena le echó los brazos al cuello al elfo, y se le abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero lo cierto fue que, poco a poco, se fue calmando; y se tumbó en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas, y Thranduil hizo lo mismo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quitarte la bata? – le preguntó.

-No – negó ella, tapándose mejor, y guardando un poco las distancias en la cama con él.

-Vale. Como quieras.

Un espeso momento de silencio los sobrevino, y Helena habló al fin. - ¿Se me irá la herida de la cara?

A Thranduil le sorprendió mucho esa pregunta. – Sí, se te irá. Los médicos te verán.

-No quiero que se me quede.

-No te preocupes. No es profunda. Sabrán curarla pronto.

Helena asintió lentamente, y se acercó a Thranduil poco a poco hasta abrazarlo de nuevo, aunque con muchos miramientos. Él le pasó los brazos por su cintura simplemente, para no agobiarla.

-Te quiero – le dijo ella.

-Y yo a ti. Te amo. Muchísimo.

-¿Podré quedarme aquí?

-Todo el tiempo que quieras.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-No lo eres.

-(…) No quiero volver – dijo ella, en voz muy baja.

-No vuelvas –le respondió Thranduil, pero para ese momento Helena a había sucumbido al sueño. Thranduil acarició con suavidad su mejilla dañada, y le dio un beso en la frente. Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-_Te cuidaré. Te lo juro._

**¡Hola! Bueno, ¿qué tal el capítulo? Espero que no queráis matarme por los líos que están teniendo lugar a espaldas de Helena xd; pero no os preocupéis, todo se verá… Tal vez me haya pasado un poco con Helena al final del capítulo, pero quería dar a entender lo angustioso que puede ser para una mujer una experiencia como esa, así como el sentimiento de culpa que en muchos casos aparece después (y que la sociedad actual nos sigue queriendo meter en la cabeza, de unas formas u otras, que los hombres pueden tener derecho a besar, manosear, insultar o cosas peores a una mujer, sin que ella quiera; que el que algunas mujeres permitan que se le haga cierto tipo de cosas, no significa que todas queramos, y estamos en nuestro perfecto derecho de negarnos. Pero en fin, creo la publicidad, la música, Internet, etc. están enfrascados en muchos casos en darnos a entender lo contrario). **

**Bueno, aparte de todo este rollo (xd), estad atentos a todos los detalles y a todas las pistas, porque podréis sacar algo en clave de ahí…**

**¡Besos! XXX**


	31. Nuevos sospechosos

**Capítulo 31: Nuevos sospechosos.**

Para cuando el sol hubo despuntado por el horizonte, Thorin ya estaba con los ojos como platos, tumbado sobre la cama. Aunque el rey enano no solía dirigir su mirada hacia el casi exclusivo balcón del que disponía en su cuarto, esa mañana no podía apartar su atención de él. Escudriñaba el horizonte, el cielo, esperando una señal que le diera una pista. Una pista del paradero de su hija. Justo en ese momento, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Pensaba que no habías dormido conmigo. Apenas te he notado esta noche.

-Supongo que nuestras discusiones ya dan igual – suspiró Graella. – Hemos de levantarnos. Aquí tumbados no resolveremos nada. Además, tenemos que ir a ver a Frerin. Ayer no siquiera estuvimos con él ni un momento.

-No quiero levantarme – susurró Thorin. – Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De pensar que… Helena….

-¿Prefieres que siga perdida a saber nada de ella por miedo?

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – le preguntó Thorin, dolido, girándose para mirarla. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

-Thorin, yo… creo que Helena está bien. No me preguntes por qué, mi sentido materno…

-¿Tu sentido materno te dice dónde puede estar ella?

-(…) No. Eso no lo sé. Pero créeme, Thorin. Creo que ella está bien. Ven – le dijo, abrazándolo con calidez. – Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo.

-¿De veras crees… que estará bien?

-Sí. Creo que sí.

Había sido una noche difícil; y larga, muy larga. Helena se había despertado varias veces entre pesadillas, empapada en sudor, medio llorando. Pero al fin, la mañana había llegado. Thranduil se despertó plácidamente, y le costó un poco recordar por qué se sentía tan cansado, y por qué su alma estaba tan triste.

Cuando se giró sobre sí mismo en la cama, sintió a la vez una gran alegría y una gran pena en su interior. La princesa, Helena, dormía tumbada sobre la cama, con una expresión seria en el rostro; seria, pero al menos no de sufrimiento. El Rey Elfo pensó que tal vez era mejor dejarla dormir un poco más, y se entretuvo en mirarla como si fuera el más bello de los tesoros, el más claro de los mares, la más nevada montaña. Yacía hecha un ovillo, bien tapada con las sábanas y la colcha; el pelo le caía por sobre los hombros y el rostro; su piel blanca contrastaba con el color del camisón y la bata compañera. ¿Cómo podía ser un ser etéreo tan hermoso?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola, pero pronto Helena comenzó a removerse en sueños; y Thranduil decidió que era mejor despertarla antes que ella descubriera por sí misma que estaba acostada con otro hombre en la cama. Suavemente, colocó una mano sobre su brazo, y la llamó con sutileza:

-Helena… Helena, cielo, despierta.

Poco a poco, la enana fue desperezándose, y al final abrió los ojos con cansancio.

-¿Ya… es de día?

-Sí.

-Estoy muy cansada.

-No has dormido mucho. Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte durmiendo durante más tiempo.

-No me importaría. Tengo muchísimo sueño.

En verdad, parecía que a la princesa los párpados le pesaran, pues sus ojos se cerraban sin poder evitarlo. Estaba muy pálida, y apenas tenía buen aspecto. Definitivamente, era mejor dejarla dormir.

-Quédate todo cuanto gustes. Yo he de levantarme.

-¿Me… tengo que quedar sola?

-No te va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo.

-Prefiero dormir en mi alcoba.

Thranduil pensó detenidamente en su petición, y decidió que era mejor así. Tarde o temprano, su reino se enteraría de la relación que mantenía con la princesa enana; pero era mejor guardarlo en secreto por ahora. –De acuerdo. Ven, te acompaño.

Helena se levantó de la cama lentamente, pero, cuando tocó el suelo, sus piernas le fallaron. Por suerte, el rey estaba ahí al lado, y la agarró antes de que tocara el suelo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose muy fijamente, rememorando viejos momentos.

-Cuánto hacía que no pasaba – murmuró Helena, y Thranduil le dirigió una media sonrisa.

Pasando un brazo tras su espalda y otro por su cintura, el rey la ayudó a mantenerse más o menos en pie, y juntos salieron de las cámaras privadas del monarca y llegaron rápidamente a su alcoba.

-Ya está. Ya hemos llegado. Ven, túmbate.

-¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué estoy tan débil?

-Estás muy cansada. Apenas has dormido, y estás asustada. Es normal.

-Tengo mucho frío – se quejó ella, poniendo los brazos en jarra, en un intento de darse calor a sí misma.

Thranduil posó una mano sobre su frente. Estaba algo caliente, pero no demasiado. Sacó otra manta fina de un cajón de la habitación, y lo extendió por el cuerpo de Helena.

-Ya está. Así estarás mejor.

-¿Tienes que irte?

-Me temo que sí – se disculpó él. – Tengo cosas que hacer.

-No entrará nadie, ¿seguro?

-No, sólo Tauriel y algunas sirvientas.

-¿Qué dirán al verme?

-No te preocupes por eso.

-(…) Thranduil, por favor, te suplico que no hagas nada. No mandes ninguna carta a mi padre, ni a Náin, ni a nadie. No pueden saber que estoy aquí. Por favor.

Thranduil miró muy fijamente a Helena, y sintió su coraje temblar. La ira y la furia quemaban en su interior, pero si Helena le pedía que no hiciera nada aún, no lo haría. Lo importante ahora era que ella estuviera bien. La venganza ya llegaría.

-De acuerdo. No haré nada. Vendré a verte al atardecer, para la cena.

Ella asintió levemente, mirando hacia abajo. Thranduil se agachó y se le acercó poco a poco, con intención de besarla, pero cuando estaba ya próximo a sus labios, la enana giró su cabeza y se lo impidió.

-Para lo que necesites, avisa a Tauriel – le dijo él, suspirando, y le besó suavemente en el cabello. Cuando el rey ya se hubo ido, Helena se agazapó sobre sí misma, e intentó volver a dormirse.

-Os digo una vez más, ¡que no sé dónde puede estar!

-Bardo, ¿seguro que no te dijo nada antes de que se fuera de Valle? –le preguntó Brand, insistente.

-¡No! Por quinta vez esta mañana, ¡no lo sé! ¡Helena no me dijo nada!

-Bardo, recuerda que puedes decirnos lo que quieras. No te juzgaremos – dijo Nina, con un deje de voz muy sospechoso.

-Madre, no tengo nada con la princesa de Erebor. Y no pienso volver a repetírtelo. Así que deja ese tema ya.

-Bueno, ¡pues ve y se lo repites al rey Thorin cuando venga a exigirnos dónde está su hija! – gritó, exasperado, el rey Brand.

-Se lo repetiré todas las veces que haga falta. Además, si ni siquiera sabemos por qué ha desaparecido, ni cómo; ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo, en vez de meterme a mí en el asunto?

-Bardo, tú tenías una relación más o menos íntima con la princesa. No es que te estemos acusando, es que todo el mundo te acusará en nada – dijo Ella.

-¡Que no sé nada! – se levantó Bardo de la silla, más que cabreado ya. -¡Dejadme en paz!

-¡Bardo, haz el favor de comportarte como un adulto y…!

-Padre, siento decirte que no eres el más apropiado para decirme que me comporte como un adulto. Adiós – se despidió, saliendo por la puerta del salón.

_-Pero ¿serán…? ¿Por qué diablos me tienen que acusar de esa manera? ¡Ahora resulta que todos se han compinchado contra mí!_

Bardo entró en su habitación, más que cabreado, pero ahí había otra persona esperándolo.

-Se oían tus voces desde aquí – dijo Álica.

-No, por favor, no me digas que tú también crees que yo tengo algo que ver con todo esto.

-Bardo, sólo sé que si no tuvieras nada que ver, no te pondrías tan a la defensiva.

-¿Porque me tenéis todos más que harto, tal vez? Piensa con la cabeza, por favor, ¿de veras crees que yo tendría algo que ver con la desaparición de la princesa de Erebor, aún a sabiendas de que su padre me podría…? Mhh, no sé, ¿sancionar, castigar,… ¡matar, tal vez!?

-Mira, no te culpo de lo de tu amiga, pero…

-Era también tu amiga.

-Era. Tú lo has dicho. No quiero verte involucrado en esto, Bardo. Si de veras no sabes nada del asunto, no quiero que respondas a nada de lo que el rey Thorin te pueda preguntar o pedir.

-A ver, ¿me estás diciendo que si el rey enano me culpa de la desaparición de su propia hija, no haga nada por intentar defenderme?

-No, pero es que…

-¿Y me estás pidiendo que no haga nada para ayudar a encontrar a una desaparecida sólo porque tú tengas unos irracionales celos?

-¡No son irracionales! ¡Deja de tratarme como a una estúpida de una vez por todas!

-¡No te trato como a una estúpida, te trato como a una…!

-Como a una ¿¡qué!? ¡Continúa!

-¡Como a una obsesionada! ¡Deja de pensar en Helena y en mí! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Una princesa ha desaparecido! ¡Hable o no hable, los puntos de mira irán hacia nosotros!

-Tal vez, si no hubieras estado tan simpático con ella…

-Mira, ¡ya se…!

-¡Papá!

Ambos, marido y mujer, dirigieron su mirada hacia la pequeña Aenin, que los miraba con temor a ambos. – No le hagas nada a mamá.

Bardo se alejó de su mujer, y se posó una mano sobre la cara. – No iba a hacerle nada a mamá, cariño. Estábamos discutiendo, nada más.

-Gritabais mucho.

Álica se acercó a su hija, y la cogió en brazos para arrullarla. – No es nada, cielo mío, es que papá se ha cabreado mucho por algo que le he dicho.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Álica – dijo Bardo, muy seriamente. – No lo hagas. Sé lo que pretendes.

-Hacer, ¿qué?

-Aenin, mi niña, mamá y yo estamos discutiendo por algo, como todos los papás. Pero no te preocupes. Lo resolveremos. Es como cuando tú te peleas con tus amigas, ¿entiendes?

-Sí…

-Venga, vete a jugar, cariño. Prometemos no volver a gritarnos, ¿vale?

Aenin asintió levemente, y le pidió a su madre que la dejara en el suelo. Cuando salió por la puerta, Bardo se volvió a dirigir a Álica. –No hagas eso.

-¿El qué?

-Poner a nuestra hija en contra mía. Lo que pase entre nosotros se queda entre nosotros, ¿vale?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? – pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento. Era Nina.

-Bardo, hay alguien buscándote en el salón del trono.

-¿Quién?

-El señor Dwalin, el consejero de Thorin.

Y entonces, el alma se le bajó a los pies; pero intentó reponerse. – De acuerdo. Llévame ante él.

Bardo siguió a su madre hasta el salón del trono, en el cual estaba sentado su padre; y justo enfrente, el señor Dwalin y otros dos enanos más. Realmente, ese enano tenía un aspecto bastante feroz, y Bardo estuvo a punto de poner una excusa y darse una vuelta; pero sacó valor y siguió adelante, con porte firme.

-Señores, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

-Creo que ya habréis recibido la carta de nuestro rey, ¿cierto?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Sabéis algo de nuestra princesa?

-No. Os prometo que no sé nada sobre ella.

-Vuestro padre dice lo mismo. Bien – dijo Dwalin, sin andarse con rodeos. – La cosa es esta. Cualquier persona ahora puede ser responsable de su desaparición, por lo que necesitaremos que vos – dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia el rey Brand, - deberéis mandar inspeccionar todos los rincones de vuestro reino. Así os lo pide mi rey.

Brand simplemente asintió. Todos sabían que a él no le gustaba recibir órdenes de otras personas, y menos si eran de otra raza; pero hasta él sabía que era mejor callarse y obedecer.

-En cuanto a vos – esta vez Dwalin se volvió hacia Bardo, - os pido que me acompañéis a Erebor.

-¿Disculpad?

-El rey está interrogado a todos los principales sospechosos él mismo. Y vos sois uno de ellos.

-¿¡Cómo que…? ¡Esto es un ultraje! – se levantó Brand, furioso. - ¡Cómo os atrevéis a…!

-¡Padre! – gritó Bardo. – Para. Por favor. ¿Cómo os sentiríais si yo o Ella hubiéramos desaparecido? ¿Querríais encontrarnos a toda costa, no?

Brand se quedó callado, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

-Eso es lo que esperaría que hicieras – murmuró Bardo para sí. – Os acompañaré, señor Dwalin, si así lo desea vuestro rey.

-¿Cómo? ¡Bardo...! – pero el humano le pidió a su madre silencio con un movimiento de la mano.

-A cambio, necesitaré saber todo el asunto de la desaparición.

-Eso lo decidirá el rey – respondió Dwalin, secamente. - ¿Venís, o tendremos problemas?

-Bardo – escuchó cómo Álica le decía desde atrás. – Por favor.

Pero el príncipe de Valle cerró los ojos, y suspiró muy profundamente antes de responder: - Dadme un momento para despedirme de mi hija, y os seguiré.

-Como queráis. En diez minutos partimos.

Bardo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, y se alejó por el pasillo.

-¡Bardo! ¡Bardo, espera!

-Álica, he de ir. Lo sabes. Por el bien de todos. Tendremos problemas si no acepto.

-¡Pero no puedes ir! ¡Mira cómo estoy! – dijo ella, mostrando su barriga con un gesto de las manos.

-Estás de seis meses. Aún queda para que des a luz. Serán sólo unos días.

-Te lo prohíbo. Bardo, has de elegir entre ella y yo.

-No se trata de ella y tú. Hay más en juego ahora, Álica.

-Hazlo por Aenin. ¡Hazlo por tu hija! ¿Qué le diré? ¿Que su padre se ha ido para buscar a otra muchacha?

-No tienes por qué decirle nada. No metas a Aenin en esto, Álica. No la uses.

-¡Bardo, por favor!

-Estás dramatizando. Todo está en tu mente, Álica. Yo te quiero. Sabes que jamás te haría daño. Lo que me parece increíble es que estés dudando de mí de esa forma.

Y, dicho eso, Bardo se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo y siguió andando.

-Majestad, de veras que no sé dónde puede estar. No le daba clase a vuestra hija desde antes de que fuerais a Valle.

-Haz memoria, Khrenin; ¿notaste a Helena rara en algún sentido? ¿Preocupada?

-No… no lo sé. Sí que es cierto que durante un tiempo estuvo muy deprimida, pero eso seguro que vos también lo notasteis. Y después estuvo muy feliz, todo lo contrario… Pero esas son cosas de su vida privada. Yo no sé nada dentro de eso.

-Está bien – suspiró Thorin. –Ya te dejo, Khrenin. Gracias por tu colaboración.

-Mi Señor, una última cosa…

-¿El qué?

-No sé nada a ciencia cierta, y no debería meterme en ese campo, pero…

-Cualquier ayuda es suficiente. Dime todo lo que sepas.

-Helena, en fin, todo eso de la depresión y la alegría seguidas, ¿no os suena de nada?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Parecen… síntomas del enamoramiento.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó Thorin, totalmente confundido. – No sé…

-Nunca había visto a Helena así. Y la conozco desde niña. Siempre ha estado centrada y serena, pero estos últimos meses han sido muy extraños para ella.

-Pero… enamoramiento… ¿con quién?

Graella entró en la habitación tras haber llamado a la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó el pequeño enano.

-Frerin, te he estado buscando por todos lados. ¿Dónde estabas?

-No os encontraba – se quejó el niño. - ¿Dónde estabais?

-Papá y yo… hemos tenido un día muy lioso.

-¿Y Helena?

-Ella… Ahora mismo no está aquí.

-Todo el mundo dice que ha desaparecido. ¿Es cierto?

-¡No!

-Si no fuera así, no habríais estado tan liados.

Graella suspiró para sí. Su hijo era demasiado inteligente.-Verás, ahora mismo no sabemos muy bien dónde está Helena, pero…

-¿Por qué se ha ido?

-No lo sabemos.

-No se hubiera ido así como así.

-Lo sé.

-¿Se peleó con papá?

-No, cielo. No… fue eso… - en verdad, sí que pudiera haber sido eso.

-¿Es que papá se enteró de…? – el pequeño bajó mucho la voz, y se acercó a su madre. - ¿De que ella y el Rey Elfo eran novios?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Eso es lo que creo. Cuando él nos rescató, Helena y él se abrazaron muy fuertemente, y ella se puso muy roja cuando le pregunté qué hacían.

-Pero… Frerin… ¡ellos no son… ¿novios?!

-¿No?

-¡No! ¡Y ni se te ocurra decirle eso a tu padre!

-Claro que no. Si se enterase…

-… se armaría una buena – dijo para sí Grealla. – Una muy buena.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. - ¡Adelante!

-Mi Señora – se inclinó un guardia ante ella. – El príncipe Bardo ha llegado. Vuestro marido va a interrogarlo.

-De acuerdo. Ya voy. Esta noche te veo, cielo – le dijo Graella a su hijo, besándolo en la frente. – Te quiero.

Thorin permanecía de pie, andando de un lado a otro en su despacho, ansioso. Esto iba de mal en peor. Muy de mal en peor. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y su consejero y amigo entró en el despacho.

-Dwalin, ¿lo has traído?

-Sí, y no ha opuesto resistencia.

-Bien, dile que pase.

Dwalin hizo un gesto con la mano, y el príncipe Bardo entró en la habitación con porte solemne.

-Majestad, aquí me tenéis.

-Alteza, por favor, sentaos.

-¿Esperamos a alguien?

-Sí. A mi mujer, y a otra persona.

-¿Qué… persona?

-Thorin – entró Graella en el despacho. – Me han dicho que Bardo… ah, ya estáis aquí.

-Sí, pero no podemos empezar ya. Hemos de esperar a que llegue Thorin.

-¿Thorin? ¿Tu sobrino? ¿Qué pinta él aquí?

-Mucho – dijo Thorin, con un tono oscuro. –Mucho.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, hasta que finalmente, la puerta volvió a sonar, y el joven Thorin apareció por detrás de ella.

-Tío, ¿me habéis llamado?

-Así es. Siéntate, por favor.

-¿Hay alguna noticia de Helena?

-No. Y por eso mismo os he llamado a los dos. Para que me lo digáis.

-¿Disculpad? – preguntó Bardo, confundido.

-Thorin…

-Silencio, Graella. Os voy a preguntar algo muy seriamente, y sólo lo voy a hacer una vez. ¿Alguno de vosotros dos tuvo algo que ver con mi hija?

-¿Cómo que ¨algo que ver¨? – preguntó el joven enano.

-Que si mantuvisteis una relación íntima con ella.

-¿Os referís a si… mantuvimos una relación amorosa?

-Así es, Bardo.

-Alteza, si no os importa llamarme así. Y no, no tuve nada que ver con vuestra hija.

-Eso es fácil de decir. ¿Thorin?

-Sabéis de sobra que estaba prometido con Náil, Majestad.

-Ya, pero conociendo a tu padre, no me extrañaría que tú también tuvieras a más de una mujer bajo tus alas.

-Tío, os estoy siendo realmente franco. No tenía nada con vuestra hija. Jamás lo he tenido.

-Khrenin, el tutor de Helena, me ha dicho que la notó muy rara. Algo así como… enamorada.

-Qué responsable por vuestra parte que otra persona haya tenido que deciros eso de vuestra propia hija…

-¡Thorin! – saltó Graella.

-¿Cómo te atreves….? ¿Me estás diciendo que no me preocupo de mi propia hija?

-Al parecer no. Creo que sois el único de esta sala que no notaba que estaba enamorada. ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó, mirando a Bardo.

-¿¡A qué diablos te refieres, niñato insolente!?

-¡Tú sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo, ¿verdad?! – le volvió a preguntar Thorin, ignorando a su tío.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estáis hablando – le respondió Bardo. – Por favor, ¿podéis calmaros?

Thorin volvió a sentarse sobre la silla muy lentamente. – Bueno, tú tampoco lo sabías. Qué raro.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó el rey.

-Me refiero – se levantó Thorin de nuevo, en actitud violenta, - que no hay que ser muy avispado para darse cuenta de que…

-¡Thorin!

Los tres hombres volvieron la cabeza hacia Graella. – No digas nada de lo que no estés seguro.

El joven enano suspiró, cerrando los ojos y los puños, y se volvió a dirigir a su tío. – Os aconsejo que no investiguéis mucho en ese ámbito, pues os encontraríais con una sorpresa no muy grata. Y no volváis a acusar a mi padre de mujeriego, o lo lamentaréis.

Y, dicho eso, salió del despacho.

\- ¿A qué se refería? – preguntó el rey. -¿Vosotros sabéis algo? ¿Graella?

-Creo que se refiere a lo de su hermano, Náin. Pero Helena no sentía nada por él. Thorin está furioso y ha dicho cosas que no quería decir, nada más.

-Bien. Eso espero. Luego volveré a hablar con él. Y en cuanto a vos… ¿sabéis algo de mi hija?

-No sé nada – aseguró Bardo. – Os lo prometo. No la he vuelto a ver desde que estaba en Valle.

-¿Mantenías algo con ella?

-No. Era muy buen amigo suyo, pero nada más.

-¿Qué tipo de amigo?

-Thorin…

-No manteníamos nada romántico ni físico. Os lo aseguro.

-¡Algo has de saber! ¿¡Nadie en tu reino vio nada!?

-Con todo el respeto, Majestad, pero si me contarais las hipótesis de su desaparición… todo sería más fácil.

Thorin y Graella se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, y se asintieron a la vez. – Está bien, Bardo. Pero esto es confidencial. No se lo has de contar a nadie, ¿entendido? A nadie.

-Pero… pero… ¿me estáis hablando en serio? – Bardo no podía creerse lo que oían sus oídos, cuando los reyes de Erebor hubieron terminado de contarle la historia.

-No sabemos a cuál de los dos creer.

-Pero…¿¡estáis así, tan tranquilos!? ¡Vuestro sobrino acaba de culpar a su propio padre de haber intentado violar a vuestra hija! ¿Y no lo créeis?

-Bardo, conocemos a Dáin. Él… en fin… puede ser un impresentable, pero…

-No es un impresentable – lo defendió Thorin. – Mi primo es así porque es fiel a su faceta de enano. Pero no es un impresentable, ni un violador.

-Él no violaría a la hija de su primo – dijo Graella. – Thorin es para Dáin un hermano. Se quieren como hermanos. Jamás le haría eso.

-Claro, porque aquí el tema de la afinidad y hermandad es más importante que el hecho de que ha podido violar a una mujer – dijo, con ironía, Bardo.

-Escucha, tú no conoces a mi primo…

-Conozco a su hija, Majestad. Y yo también soy padre. Y si alguien cercano a mí fuera sospechoso de haberla tocado, o maltratado… incluso si fuera mi padre, tomaría todas las medidas de este mundo para protegerla. Pero habláis de ella como si fuera la culpable de todo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Defendéis la teoría de que aceptó a agredir a vuestro primo a cambio de la libertad, antes de pensar por un momento que esa misma persona ha podido violarla!

-Mi primo está encerrado y custodiado, como ha de ser – dijo Thorin, firmemente.

-Pues lo he visto por el pasillo a sus anchas mientras me traían hacia aquí.

Thorin se puso muy blanco, y observó con el rabillo del ojo la cara ya iracunda de su esposa. -¿Thorin? ¿Es eso cierto?

-Yo… él se merece un poco de aire libre…

-Náin está encerrado en su habitación, ¿¡y ese asqueroso está por ahí a sus anchas!?

-¡No llames así a mi primo! – le advirtió Thorin a su mujer, levantándose de su silla.

-¡Náin quería proteger a Helena, Thorin! No sé de qué, pero quería hacerlo. Él no quería dañarla. ¡Y me entero que ese…. malnacido está por ahí suelto! Emborrachándose a tu costa, seguro.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de mi primo. No te lo permitiré. ¿¡Me has entendido, mujer!?

-(…) Sí, te he entendido, Thorin. Perfectamente. (…) Tu hijo está esperándote. Aún no has ido a verlo desde lo de Helena.

Cuando Graella hubo salido por la puerta, Thorin le dio un puñetazo tal a la mesa de madera, que hasta le abrió un boquete. Bardo, asustado, se echó un poco hacia atrás.

-Puedes irte – le dijo Thorin. – Dwalin te llevará a tus aposentos.

-Como queráis. Buenas noches, Majestad – y, dicho esto, salió por la puerta.

Thorin se quedó un rato más sentado en su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, pensativo. Media hora más tarde, salió de su trance.

-¡Dwalin! –llamó a su amigo. -¡Pasa un momento!

Un enano entró entonces en la habitación, pero no era Dwalin.

-Khôn, ¿dónde está…?

-Me ha relevado el puesto, mi Señor.

-¿Tanto tiempo llevo aquí adentro?

-Sí, mi Señor.

-En fin, llama a mi primo. Que venga. Quiero hablar con él.

-Su primo no… está en su alcoba, mi Señor. Aún no ha vuelto.

-¿No ha vuelto… de dónde?

El consejero no le contestó, y él lo entendió todo. Lo entendió todo al instante. Se levantó de un salto, salió del despacho, y se dirigió a los elevadores del reino.

-Llevadme a la planta once – le pidió a los encargados del sistema. Ellos, sin embargo, se miraron entre sí, sabiendo lo que había en esa planta.

-Pero… Señor…

-¡Llevadme a la planta once, os digo!

Los enanos no pudieron rechistarle, y pusieron a funcionar el elevador, mientras Thorin sentía cómo una infinita ira crecía en su interior.

El ascensor se paró justo allí, frente al local más escondido de todo Erebor. Sin embargo, no eran pocos los enanos que conocían de su existencia. Su primo, Dáin, estaba entre ellos.

Thorin entró en el establecimiento. Desde fuera, parecía una taberna normal y corriente, pero él sabía que dentro había algo más que eso. Nada más abrir la puerta, el bullicio, el humo y los sonidos de las copas chocando entre ellas llegaron a los sentidos del monarca. Thorin continuó andando sin detenerse en ningún momento. Allí, multitud de enanos bebían y fumaban sentados a la barra de la taberna, riendo a carcajadas y bailando sobre las sillas. Pero Thorin sabía que allí no había más que una pequeña parte de los clientes.

-¡Majestad! – escuchó Thorin a Jeîn, el encargado del negocio, llamándolo entre la multitud. -¡No sabíamos que…!

Pero Thorin lo ignoró, y continuó caminando. Bajó unas escaleras, y allí lo vio. Hacía mucho que no visitaba ese lugar, desde que era joven antes de la desgracia del dragón en Erebor; y, visto desde esa nueva perspectiva, se arrepintió de haber frecuentado ese lugar más de una vez.

Los enanos se encontraban todos apelotonados ante un escenario: un escenario en el que actuaban enanas semidesnudas, vestidas con telas ligeras y suaves, que no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación. Pero ese era el lugar del pueblo, de los súbditos que no tenían dinero para pagar la sala roja.

Thorin bajó entre toda la multitud, y se acercó a una enana que conversaba con un hombre apoyada en un mesa. Ghlên; hacía mucho que no se veían.

-¡Majestad! – palideció ella al verlo, llevándose una mano a la boca. -¡Qué… grata sorpresa!

-Ahórrate el numerito, Ghlên; no estoy para juegos.

-Esto… no… no es lo que parece.

-Claro que es lo que parece. ¿Crees que no sé de la existencia de todos los negocios de mi reino?

-¿A qué habéis venido?

-A buscar a mi primo.

La enana le dirigió una mirada preocupada el enano que estaba al lado suya, y se volvió de nuevo al rey. –No está aquí, Majestad.

-Claro, y yo soy imbécil. Llévame ante él, por favor. Y ante Dwalin también, si no es mucho pedir.

-No…

-¡Glhên!

-De acuerdo. Pero que conste que nosotros no tenemos culpa de nada. Cada uno es libre de venir aquí cuando quiera.

La enana se hizo paso entre los demás enanos, y el rey la siguió. Pronto, llegaron a un pasillo solitario, pero desde el cual se escuchaban perfectamente los gritos y las risas de los poco privilegiados que podían permitirse la compañía de las enanas… con dinero.

Thorin entró en la sala roja con rostro serio. No era muy grande, ya que no había muchos enanos que pudieran estar allí todas las noches. Al fondo, había unas puertas cerradas, que daban a unas habitaciones privadas. Thorin deseó por el bien de Dáin que no estuviera allí, porque él no tendría problema en entrar sin llamar siquiera.

Pero, agraciadamente, vio a Dáin sentado a una mesa, no muy lejos de allí. Y Thorin sintió la ira embargarlo aún más que antes. Dáin estaba ya completamente borracho, con dos enanas a cada uno de su lado, vestidas con ese atuendo tan erótico con el que actuaban; y aparte, tenía a otra subida encima de él, con el sostén rojo medio caído ya. A su lado, sentado, estaba Dwalin, con otra enana encima de él bailándole encima de las rodillas. También estaba bastante bebido.

-¡Eh, tú! – exclamó Thorin, acercándose a él; y al verlo, las enanas se levantaron al instante y se posicionaron bien sus ropas a toda prisa.

-¡No paréis! – les dijo Dáin, agarrándose a una de las enanas y sentándola encima suya. La mujer no sabía a quién hacerle caso.

-¡Thorin! – exclamó Dwalin, riendo. - ¡Al fin has decidido a venir! ¿Cuánto hacía que no frecuentabas este lugar?

-El suficiente tiempo. No como tú, al parecer. ¿¡Qué diría tu esposa si te viera!?

-¡Mi esposa! ¿Estoy casado? – le preguntó a la enana encima suya, y todos los enanos a su alrededor comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. – Oh, venga, bonita empieza de nuevo a bailar. ¡Thorin, cógete una!

-¡Cállate! Te juro que mañana te arrepentirás de esto.

-¿Te vas a chivar a mi mujercita?

-¡Muchacha! – llamó Thorin a la enana que bailaba encima de Dwalin. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Yo? Nilem, Majestad.

-Nilem, te doy el doble de dinero del que te haya dado él si dejas de servirle esta noche.

-¿En serio? No es…

-Toma – le dijo, entregándole una bolsita de monedas. –Creo que con esto bastará.

-Y más que bastar – se dijo para sí, asombrada, observando el contenido de la bolsa.

-¡Oh, Thorin! – se quejó Dwalin.

-¡Silencio! ¡Y tú…!

-Oh, Thorin – dijo Dáin. – Hace mucho que no mojas, al parecer. Necesitas un poco de carne en tu dieta.

Los enanos de alrededor volvieron a reír a carcajadas, y Dáin le quitó el sostén a la enana que estaba encima suya.

-¡Muerde, fiera, muerde! – le gritó Dwalin, mientras que Dáin se introducía un pecho de la mujer en la boca.

-Ven aquí, Thorin. Olvídate de tus problemas durante un rato.

-Mi hija ha desaparecido, Dáin. Parece que te olvides de eso.

-Olvídala durante un rato. Tienes montones de mujeres para elegir. Mira, ¡esa se le parece y todo!

-Pero ¡serás hijo de…! ¡Escúchame! – le gritó, cogiéndolo de las ropas y pegándolo a la pared con fuerza. - ¡Escúchame bien, desgraciado asqueroso! Mi hija ha desaparecido, y todos los indicios te culpan a ti. Y mientras yo te dejo libre, ¡tú te vas de putas mientras tu hijo afirma que violaste a mi hija!

-Thorin, cálmate….

-¡No me calmo! Vete ahora mismo a tu alcoba, ¡o te juro que te mato ahora mismo! ¡Todos los demás, salid! ¡Se acabó el espectáculo esta noche! ¡Cerrad el local! ¡Vamos!

Todos los presentes desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aterrados por la actitud de su rey.

-Y contigo… - le dijo a Dwalin, señalándolo con ira, - contigo… ya hablaré mañana.

Helena se tapó con la bata para intentar darse calor. Ese día había tenido fiebre muy alta, y no es que lo hubiera pasado muy bien. Parecía como si todo le viniera de golpe de repente. Pero, por suerte, la temperatura corporal ya había vuelto a su normalidad, aunque ella seguía teniendo bastante frío.

Debía reconocer que las sirvientas del palacio la habían tratado de maravilla, aunque no sabía qué era lo que estarían diciendo a sus espaldas. Para ese momento, todo el mundo debía estar sabiendo ya que su rey mantenía escondida la princesa de Erebor, con todo tipo de cuidados y atenciones.

Lo único bueno de todo el asunto era que, de la noche a la mañana, la herida de su rostro había desaparecido; y ella ya sabía que tanto ese asunto como el de la fiebre no habían sido pura suerte. Distraída, se tocó el colgante que Bardo le había entregado, pidiéndole que lo analizara. Ahora, estaba más que segura que el líquido que contenía, tenía algo que podía curar las heridas y enfermedades a gran velocidad. Incluso ella misma se sentía algo más fuerte. Algo.

El miedo, por ahora, había pasado; pero la depresión había ocupado su lugar. Helena sentía una honda crisis emocional, que le quitaba las ganas de todo. Más de una vez en ese día había pensado en quitarse la vida, pero no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo. Es que… ¿qué le quedaba? Nada. No podía volver a su casa. No quería volver a su casa. ¿Y quedarse en el Bosque? Bastante mal lo había pasado durante su vida siendo el foco de miradas en su hogar, como para serlo ahora también allí, entre extraños. Sentía que ya nada tenía sentido para ella. Se sentía sola, pero a la vez deseaba esa soledad. No quería ver a nadie. Sólo quería dormir… y no despertar.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, e instintivamente se cubrió bien el cuerpo con las mantas de la cama. –Adelante.

Thranduil entró por la puerta, vestido con sus majestuosos ropajes. No podía parar de pensar en lo increíblemente bello que era.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes.

-Me han dicho que has tenido fiebre.

-Se me ha pasado. Estoy bien.

El elfo se sentó al borde de la cama, y posó su mano sobre su frente. –Parece que sí que estás mejor. Y… ¿la herida?

-Se me ha ido – le respondió ella, alejándose con recelo. – No me preguntes cómo.

Thranduil la miró muy extrañado, pero decidió quitarle importancia al asunto y no insistirle.

-¿Has cenado?

-Aún no.

-¿Quieres… venir conmigo? A mis estancias.

-¿A cenar?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo. Pero no tengo mucha hambre.

-No has comido nada en todo el día.

-Vaya, te han tenido bien informado – dijo ella por lo bajini, mirando hacia abajo.

-Me preocupo por ti.

-No me gusta que me tengan vigilada.

Un silencio espeso se hizo en el dormitorio, hasta que Helena volvió a hablar. – No me gusta ser débil.

-(…) No eres débil. Ahora mismo estás siendo muy fuerte.

-Lo dices por animarme, nada más.

-Helena… - Thranduil le agarró con suavidad una mano. - ¿Vienes a cenar conmigo? Querría hablar contigo.

-Es que… prefiero estar sola.

-Entiendo – Thranduil se levantó de la cama, y le dio un suave beso en el cabello a la enana; hasta ese simple contacto le desagradó a Helena. – Tengo un cuenco de sopa. Lo encargué para cenar. Te traeré uno.

Ella asintió en silencio. Sopa estaba bien.

Esperó pacientemente a que Thranduil volviera a entrar, y cuando lo hizo, efectivamente, llevaba un plato humeante en la mano. -¿Te lo dejo en la mesa?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro… que no quieres venir?

-Yo… sí quiero. En verdad, sí quiero. Ayúdame, por favor.

Thranduil la ayudó a levantarse, y ambos se dirigieron a la sala del rey. Helena agradeció que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo.

Cuando entraron, Helena vio que al lado de la ¨piscina¨ del rey había una mesa de madera de roble. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas, y Thranduil se acercó otra para él mismo.

-Parece que tenías hambre –le dijo, al ver cómo se comía la sopa.

-Me duele la garganta un poco.

-¿No quieres nada más?

-No, no me entra nada más en el estómago. No tengo apetito.

Thranduil no le insistió más, y ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Helena dejó la cuchara a un lado cuando aún le quedaba la mitad del plato, y miró hacia el suelo, sin querer levantar la mirada.

-Puedes contarme lo que te ocurre.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-Helena; por favor. Lo único que te sacará de esto será hablar con alguien.

Ella no respondió.

-Tu padre no tardará en venir a preguntarme dónde estás.

-¿Y tú le dirás que estoy aquí? –preguntó, mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¿Tú qué crees que le diría?

-Pues… le dirías que no, para así quedarte conmigo. No te importa lo que yo quiera. A nadie le importa lo que yo quiera. Sólo queréis quedaros conmigo y moverme como si fuera una pieza de ajedrez. Nada más.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Mi padre… mi primo… Dáin… eso es lo que pasa. ¿Si yo te dijera que quiero volver a mi casa, me dejarías volver?

-¿Con ese asqueroso enano rondándote? (…) Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-No puedo controlarte. Te dejaría volver, claro; pero intentaría por todos los medios que nadie volviera a hacerte daño. Y ahí lo siento, pero debería intervenir. Pero yo no te trato como a una pieza de ajedrez. Me… duele, que me digas eso, después de todo.

-Yo… es que… no… - y ahí no pudo soportarlo más. Se echó a llorar, apoyando la cara sobre sus manos, sin poder parar.

-Helena, ¿qué ocurre? Por favor, te suplico que me lo digas. (…) Si me dejaras, le daría a ese enano…

-No es sólo él. No es sólo eso. Es todo.

Helena levantó la mirada, y vio a Thranduil mirándola con preocupación y pena.

-Yo… estoy harta. Estoy harta de todo, y de todos. Estoy harta de ser fuerte. Estoy harta de tener que sentirme rara porque no me gusta lo que a los demás les gusta. Estoy harta de parecer una sosa por ser tan cínica. Estoy harta de ser tan solitaria, y de sentirme mal porque me guste serlo. No tengo amigos… porque… porque no me siento a gusto con nadie. Con casi nadie. Y estoy harta de tener que excusarme siempre, de tener que actuar como si nada de lo que los demás piensen de mí me importa, cuando sí me importa. Porque es eso o intentar ser lo que no soy. Y… hasta ahora lo he llevado bien… pero ahora… alguien se me ha intentado imponer, y lo ha conseguido. Y yo… me siento muy débil, porque… es tan raro de explicar. Es el mundo contra mí… y ahora una persona me ha acallado, me ha desmantelado por completo… ha acabado conmigo. ¿De qué me sirve todo por lo que he luchado siempre si ahora… viene un idiota a forzarme a hacer algo que no quiero? ¿Debería sentirme mal por no haberle dejado? Es que… es que… no puedo más.

Helena siguió llorando sin poder parar, pero Thranduil no hizo nada. Sólo se la quedó mirando muy seriamente.

-Soy una imbécil. Una desagradecida que no sabe lo que…

-No eres nada de eso. Eres la persona más interesante, inteligente y consecuente que he conocido en mi vida. Y he conocido a mucha gente. No has de sentirte mal si no amas lo que los demás pretenden amar. (…) Helena, tú… naciste en el sitio equivocado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Deberías ser una elfa. No una enana.

-Eso lo he sabido siempre. Pero no puedo elegir cómo nacer.

-No, pero sí puedes qué camino tomar. Puedes vivir tu vida como quieras, siempre que no dañes a nadie.

-No es tan fácil como parece.

-(…) Aquí serías feliz.

Helena levantó la mirada de nuevo, entre lágrimas, para mirar al Rey Elfo.

-Aquí nadie te juzgaría, porque… somos como tú. Tú eres como nosotros. No te sentirías fuera de lugar.

-¿Podría quedarme?

-Claro que sí. Por supuesto.

-Eso sería imposible.

-Volar es imposible. Esto no.

-Nos juzgarían.

-La gente se acostumbraría a nosotros.

-Pero… ¿y tú?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Somos un elfo y una enana, ¿recuerdas? Un inmortal y una mortal.

-Por ti iría al fin del mundo.

-¿Y tu hijo?

-Llevo toda mi vida viendo cómo la gente a la que amo muere. Prefiero vivir contigo una vida mortal, que vivir una eternidad viendo cómo te desvaneces de mi lado, sin haberte amado hasta el final de mis días. Mi hijo… lo entendería. De una forma u otra, sufriría tu pérdida. Así al menos le sería sincero. A él y a mí mismo. Te quiero, Helena. Estoy enamorado de ti. Y no quiero dejar pasar esto. Jamás he sentido por nadie lo que siento al verte.

-(…) Yo también lo dejaría todo por ti. Supongo que… todo lo que pueda dejar por ti no llega ni a la mitad de lo que tú dejarías por mí.

Él dejaría su inmortalidad por ella. Ella, el trono por él. ¿De veras podía compararse? Ni de lejos. Por él dejaría el trono de Erebor; por Thorin, jamás.

-Helena, no puedo pedirte que te quedes, pero…

-Lo sé. Yo… no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer. Estoy muy cansada. No puedo pensar.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y Thranduil se levantó para arrodillarse ante Helena.-¿Quieres… dormir esta noche conmigo?

-Sí – asintió ella, limpiándose los restos de lágrimas. –Yo… lo siento mucho, pero es que…

-No pidas disculpas. Por nada. Y deja de llorar. No pienses más en nada ni en nadie. Shh, ya está. Ya está.

-Vamos a dormir. Tengo mucho sueño.

-Claro. Ven.

Ambos fueron a la alcoba del rey, y Helena se metió en la cama; aunque esa noche tampoco se atrevió a quitarse la bata.

-Voy a cambiarme. Ahora vuelvo.

-De acuerdo –asintió Helena. La enana se acomodó en la cama y se tapó bien con las sábanas, pero no pudo evitar imaginarse el cuerpo desnudo del elfo; o mejor dicho, ¨recordar¨ el cuerpo desnudo del elfo. Los recuerdos de esa noche en el claro del bosque afloraron en su mente al instante; por un lado, sintió mucha vergüenza y recelo al asociarlo con lo que le había hecho Dáin; pero, por otro, sintió esa calidez en su interior que ya creía haber olvidado.

-Ya estoy – dijo Thranduil, entrando por la puerta. –Es tarde ya.

Helena asintió levemente, y se recostó en la cama para acomodase mejor. Thranduil se tumbó en el colchón, a su lado, y apagó la última vela que quedaba encendida. La enana sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y se abrazó al Rey Elfo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Había olvidado ya lo que era apegarse a su musculoso tronco, palpar su pecho a través de la tela del camisón, dejar descansar la cabeza contra su cuello, oler el aroma de su cabello.

Thranduil pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apegándola a él, y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

-Me encanta que me toquen el pelo – dijo ella, suspirando. –Me relaja mucho.

-A mí también.

-Pensaba que a los elfos no os gustaba eso.

-Y no nos gusta. Pero a mí sí.

Helena rió un poco, y pasó su mano por el blanquecino cabello del rey, que le caía sobre su pecho. –Te echaba ya de menos.

Thranduil la besó en la frente a modo de respuesta, y la abrazó más fuertemente. –Has de dormir. Mañana estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti – le respondió ella. – Mucho.

Y así, Helena se durmió esa noche en paz, enterrada entre el calor de los brazos de su amante; no sin antes, dirigirle una última mirada al anillo de plata que descansaba en su mano derecha. Thranduil, por su parte, estuvo mucho tiempo acariciándole el cabello, hasta que él sucumbió también al sueño.


	32. Todos tenemos miedo

**Capítulo 32: Todos tenemos miedo.**

Graella caminaba con paso firme por el pasillo, hacia el despacho de su marido. Sabía que no estaba en el salón del trono, porque el espectáculo debía estar siendo increíble, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Inspiró profundamente varias veces para sí misma, intentando relajarse, pues sabía que si se encontraba cara a cara con ese enano, le partiría los huesos; pero no, debía relajarse, y hacer las cosas bien. La venganza se servía bien fría.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación, entró por la puerta sin llamar antes, y descubrió, agraciadamente, que allí estaban sólo Thorin, Dís, y Dwalin.

-Graella… - la llamó su cuñada. – Hemos…

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta?

-Un momento, Graella – le pidió Thorin. –Estamos con otro asunto.

La reina enana giró la cabeza, y vio a Dwalin agazapado en su silla, visiblemente muerto de miedo. –_Que se aguante. Que sufra._

-¿Qué hacías con mi primo en ese lugar? – le preguntó Thorin, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio, acercándosele mucho al otro enano. -¿Lo invitaste a ir allí?

-No, Thorin. Me lo encontré.

-Y en lugar de mandarlo a su habitación de nuevo pasado su toque de queda, decidiste quedarte con él para disfrutar de la noche juntos, ¿no, ¨amigo¨?

-Sólo soy un consejero. No tengo poder para…

-¿Que no tienes poder? – preguntó Thorin. -¿Que no tienes poder? ¿¡QUE NO TIENES PODER!? – exclamó, tirando todos los botes de tinta y documentos que había sobre la mesa con un manotazo. - ¡Ese impresentable está acusado de violar a mi hija, a la misma a la que tú has cuidado y mimado más de una vez, y tú te vas con él de putas!

-Yo,… Thorin, es que…

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Thorin, cálmate… - le dijeron Graella y Dís, cogiéndolo del brazo.

-¡No me calmo!

-¡Thorin! – gritó su mujer. –El que dejó a tu primo marchar a sus anchas por ahí fuiste tú. Tú eres el primer responsable.

El rey se quedó mirando a su mujer con los ojos muy abiertos, y, poco a poco, se fue dejando caer en la silla, con el rostro tapado por las manos. –Es verdad. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo es culpa mía!

-Thorin, yo… Por favor, castígame; me lo merezco, pero no le digas a mi esposa nada. Ella… se lo tomaría fatal…

-Silencio, Dwalin. No le diré nada a tu esposa; ya se enterará por sí misma, no te preocupes. Pero te rebajaré el sueldo a la mitad; a ver con qué dinero vas ahora a disfrutar de tu tiempo libre. Y quedas relegado del caso de la desaparición de mi hija. Khôn se encargará en tu lugar.

Dwalin no dijo nada, pues supo que era mejor callarse; hizo una reverencia, pues, y se marchó de la habitación rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha.

-Thorin… - dijo Dís. –Siento que…

-No, Dís. Mi esposa tiene razón. Todo es mi culpa. Si no hubiera dejado a Dáin campar a sus anchas… Si no le hubiera hecho caso desde el principio y no hubiera prometido a mi hija con mi sobrino… Ahora ella estaría aquí, y nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Así que, ¿fue suya la idea, de comprometer a su hijo con la nuestra? – preguntó Graella.

-Sí.

-(…) Y tú le hiciste caso.

-Fui un imbécil, lo sé.

Graella se sentó sobre el escritorio, pues se sentía desfallecer. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría.

-¿Y Dáin?

-Custodiado. No le tengo permitido salir de su habitación. Nadie puede verlo, ni él puede ver a nadie.

-Bien. Supongo… que le habrás dado su merecido.

-Lo mataría a puñetazos ahora mismo.

-Será mejor que no me ponga delante de él. Yo también lo mataría, pero creo que tu fuerza es más efectiva que la mía – ya se vengaría ella de ese asqueroso; la venganza se servía en un plato bien, bien frío. –Pero con eso no vamos a encontrar a Helena. ¿Alguien lo ha interrogado?

-Es un cobarde. Sigue diciendo lo mismo, sólo que llorando. Que no sabe nada de Helena.

-Ya. ¿Algo más?

-No, nada más.

-(…) Entonces será mejor que vaya yo a hablar con él.

-¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Dís. –Graella, ¿qué dices?

-¿Es que tendría que temerle, acaso?

-Graella, sé que estás enfadada, pero te pido que no lo hagas – le pidió Thorin.-Piensa.

-Ya pienso, Thorin. Estoy harta. Harta de que un imbécil e inútil que no sabe decir más de dos frases seguidas sin despotricar un insulto o una estúpida risotada, se esté riendo delante de nuestra cara. Voy a hablar con él.

-Pues en ese caso, voy contigo – dijo Thorin.

-¡No! Esta vez, voy yo sola. Necesito estar templada, y bastante difícil me resulta ya de por sí. ¿Confías en mí, Thorin?

-(…) Sí.

-Bien. Iba a hacerlo de todas formas.

Graella salió por la puerta, pero antes de internarse en el pasillo, se dirigió hacia Dís: -Habla con el príncipe Bardo. Dile que quiero hablar con él a solas, en una media hora. Quiero hablar de Helena.

La enana se despertó varias horas después de que los primeros rayos de sol entraran por el balcón. Perezosamente, abrió los ojos a la luz de la mañana. Reconoció esa habitación al instante, pues no era la primera noche que dormía ahí. Instintivamente, se palpó el cuerpo y se miró a sí misma, y suspiró de alivio al comprobar que estaba vestida y a salvo. Extrañada, tras ver también que estaba sola en la cama, se preguntó dónde estaría Thranduil.

_-He debido dormir mucho_ – pensó, algo avergonzada por sus modales. –_Pero él podría haberme despertado…_

Cansinamente, se volvió a echar sobre la cama, y dio media vuelta. Y ahí, justo a su lado derecho, la sorprendió una bellísima rosa roja. Con delicadeza, la cogió para aspirar su aroma, y sonrió para sí ampliamente. Y tras haber pasado unos cuantos minutos sentada en la cama, se decidió por levantarse, y dirigirse de nuevo hacia su alcoba personal. Antes de nada, se miró en el espejo que había en la habitación, y se sorprendió al comprobar que su rostro ya no estaba tan blanquecino como antes, y que sus ojeras y su mal aspecto habían desaparecido un tanto. Y lo cierto era que, sin saber por qué, se sentía algo mejor, más fuerte. Intentando sonreír para sí misma, se peinó un poco el pelo con los dedos, y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación.

Graella, tras haber tenido una débil discusión con los guardias, abrió la puerta de la habitación, y entró en ella. Dáin estaba sentado sobre la cama, y se levantó nada más verle entrar. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos largos segundos, hasta que el enano pareció recobrar la ¨compostura¨.

-Todo lo que he tenido que decir se lo ha dicho a vuestro marido.

-No le has dicho gran cosa.

-Porque no hay nada que decir.

Graella rió un poco para sí misma, antes de tomar aire. –Mira, porque te pongas igual de violento y grosero que siempre, no significa que tengas razón, ni que digas la verdad. Aquí, la única que tiene derecho a ponerse a la defensiva soy yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Mira, no quiero hablar contigo.

-Pero yo sí que quiero hablar contigo, Dáin.

-Estoy en mi derecho de guardar silencio.

-Yo soy la reina, y yo te diré cuando tienes derecho a guardar silencio, y cuándo debes hablar. Dime, ¿dónde está mi hija?

-¡No lo sé!

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi niña?

-¡Nada, maldita sea!

-¿Y por qué tu hijo está en tu contra?

-Tampoco lo sé.

-Oh, venga ya. Ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de intentar proteger a tu hijo con una excusa. Tú sólo piensas en ti mismo.

-Vete de aquí. ¡Ahora!

-¿Qué ocurrió con mi hija? Dímelo.

-¡No ocurrió nada!

-Tu hijo dice que la intentaste violar.

-¿Cómo iba yo a hacerlo?

-¿Por qué iba a inventarse, de entre todas las excusas, esa?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Estaba loco por esa niñata!

-Esa niñata es mi hija, Dáin. Vale cien mil veces más que tú, y más que el ingrato de tu hijo mayor.

-¡MI HIJO NO SE PUEDE COMPARAR CON TU PRINCESITA, ZORRA ASQUEROSA!

-No vuelvas a insultarme. Te recuerdo que eso no te da más vericidad. Sólo te la quita. Repito, ¿crees que Náin ayudó a mi hija a escapar, y por eso se ha inventado esa excusa contra ti?

-¡Sí! ¡Será eso!

-Cobarde – pensó Graella. – Hay que ser cobarde para poner a un hijo en contra tuya.

-Y acusas a tu hijo doblemente, pues también afirmas que te agredió, y así perdiste el conocimiento.

-Sí; eso sí que es cierto. Créelo o no.

-(…) En ningún momento dijiste que Náin te hubiera agredido. Dijiste desde un principio que fue mi hija la que te atacó.

Dáin miró hacia a la reina con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, blanco como la cera.

-Lo suponía. Bien, Dáin. Voy a tomar tu palabra como verdadera; pero si descubro que has mentido, te juro por mi vida, que te hundiré.

Y dicho eso, salió de la habitación, deseando poder cumplir su palabra. Pues ese día, iba a saber la verdad, pesara a quién pesara.

Bardo despertó de su pacífico sueño cuando unos golpes sonaron a la puerta.

-¿Qué…? ¡Sí, adelante! – exclamó, mientras se levantaba a toda prisa para vestirse.

-Buenos días – lo saludó una enana. -¿Os molesto? ¿Estabais durmiendo aun?

-No, no. Para nada. ¿Qué queréis?

-Veréis, no sé si nos conocemos. Soy la hermana del rey, Dís.

-¡Ah! Sí, ya os recuerdo. ¿Os envía vuestro hermano? ¿Quiere hablar conmigo?

-No, no es él el que quiere hablar. Es la reina Graella.

-¿Cómo?

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y la reina Graella entró por ella. –Buenos días. Siento las prisas, pero es que ha durado menos de lo que esperaba.

-Em… ¿Qué ha durado menos de lo que esperabais?

-Nada. Bueno, será mejor que empecemos por el principio. Podéis sentaros, Alteza.

-¿Pero es que… me vais a interrogar aquí?

-Sí. En privado. Y no os voy a interrogar, sólo quiero hablar con vos de Helena. Pero no os considero culpable, para nada.

-Mejor… me voy – susurró Dís.

-No – ordenó la reina. –Quédate aquí. Quiero hablar con vosotros dos.

-Majestad – habló Bardo, - ¿qué ocurre? ¿A qué tanto secretismo?

-Bardo, por favor, sed sincero. ¿Sabes algo… de mi hija?

-No. Ni tampoco mantenía nada con ella. Ya lo dije ayer.

-No creo que mantengas nada con ella. ¨Sé¨ que no mantienes nada con ella.

Graella miró de soslayo a Dís, y de nuevo se volvió a dirigir a Bardo. –Nosotras… sabemos con quién mantenía una relación mi hija. ¿Tú… sabías algo?

-Yo… - habló Bardo, poniéndose muy nervioso. – No quiero pecar por hablar…

-El Rey Elfo. ¿Lo sabías?

-(…) Sí.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Dís. - ¿Aún… seguía con eso?

-Sí, Dís, y te puedo asegurar, que no era ninguna tontería.

-No, no lo era – corroboró Bardo. –Ella me hablaba a menudo de él. Yo intenté avisarla de que se tenía que pensar mejor las cosas, Majestad, pero…

-No quiero hablar de eso. Quiero hablar de que todos nosotros sabemos el posible lugar en el que ahora mismo esté mi hija.

Un espeso silencio se hizo entonces en la habitación.

-¿Quieres decir… que ella está en…? – preguntó Dís. –Pero, ¡no puede! ¡El elfo le tenderá una trampa!

-¿Tú sabías algo de eso, Bardo?

-No me había parado a pensarlo, pero sí. Es más que probable que esté en el Reino del Bosque.

-Graella, ¡tienes que sacarla de ahí! Thranduil le tenderá una trampa, estoy segura. Pobre Helena…

-Dís, creo que se te olvida el pequeño detalle de que Dáin está acusado de violar a Helena.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Pues que tal vez debemos dejar de buscar enemigos fuera de nuestras fronteras, y afrontarlos dentro de las mismas. Tal vez… Thranduil no sea el malo de esta historia. Tal vez… sólo quiera ayudarla.

-¡Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente habría traído a esa niña de vuelta a su casa! ¡Pero él se la ha quedado!

-¿Y para qué iba a traerla de vuelta? ¿Para que Thorin la obligara a casarse con el hijo de su violador?

-No sabemos si de veras intentó mancillarla.

-Pero es una posibilidad. Bardo, ¿tú qué crees de todo esto?

-Yo… creo que lo mejor es que se lo preguntéis a ella misma, Majestad, y os dejéis de conjeturas sin sentido.

-¿Cómo?

-Creéis que está en el Bosque, ¿no? Id a hablar con Thranduil.

-No puedo. Si resulta que ella no está allí, Thranduil puede usar mi argumento en nuestra contra para…

-¿Para qué? Mirad, Graella, si me permitís que os llame así; ¿queréis encontrar a vuestra hija?

-¡Sí!

-Pues no se me ocurre otro lugar en el que pueda estar. Y si Thranduil realmente la amaba… todas las manos son pocas.

-Pero ¿¡cómo iba Thranduil a amar a nuestra Helena!? ¡Pensad con la cabeza! – exclamó Dís. -¡Es… imposible!

-(..)Pero es nuestra última opción – suspiró Graella. –Me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados… mientras mi niña está desaparecida.

-Y… ya está – sonrió Tauriel, mientras terminaba de cepillar el cabello de Helena. –Lista.

-Gracias – musitó la enana. –No tenías por qué hacerlo. Muchas gracias.

-No ha sido nada.

-De veras… eres una guardiana del reino, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo arreglando a una extraña – rió la enana.

-Oh, tengo mucho tiempo libre – aseguró Tauriel. – No te preocupes.

-(…) Muchas gracias por todo, de veras. Eres muy amable conmigo.

Tauriel se quedó mirando muy fijamente a la princesa de Erebor, hasta que volvió a hablar. –Helena… ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Claro.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué te escondes aquí?

-(…) No tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso. Lo siento. Es que… no me gusta recordarlo.

-Está bien, no insistiré.

Otro silencio las sobrevino, hasta que Tauriel volvió a abrir la boca:

-Eres muy bella para ser una enana.

Helena la miró, asombrada, y Tauriel se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de lo que había dejado escapar. –Lo siento, no me refería a…

-No te preocupes. Me lo dicen mucho. Pero… en fin, gracias por el halago.

-Verás, es que… os parecéis a vuestro primo, Kíli.

-No lo conocí. Murió antes de que…

-Lo sé. Yo… estuve allí.

-Mi padre habla de sus sobrinos a menudo. Él los quería mucho.

-Ya – murmuró Tauriel. –Bueno, perdona que cambie el tema, pero… ¿de qué conocíais al rey?

-¿D- disculpa?

-No soy tonta. Pasa algo entre vosotros dos.

-Nos… conocíamos de antes, ciertamente. Él… bueno…

-Helena, sé sincera. Sé cómo te mira. Sé que se pasa el día pensando en ti.

-(…) No sé qué responderte a eso.

-Él me prohibió la relación con su hijo, Legolas. Y después me acusó de amar a vuestro primo, Kíli. Porque sí, lo amaba. Pero él me dijo que no era real. Que no era amor. Y ahora… en fin, un elfo de tres mil años, enamorado de una niña de… ¿cuántos?

-Sesenta y seis.

-Una niña, prácticamente.

-No soy una niña – respondió, molesta, Helena.

-Casi. Y además, la hija de su peor enemigo. Mira, me caes muy bien, Helena; pero, como comprenderás… no me agrada mucho esto.

-Lo siento, pero no sé qué quieres que te diga. Ve y dile a él todo lo que me estás contando a mí. No tengo culpa de haberme enamorado.

Tauriel la miró muy largamente, con el ceño fruncido; y, seguidamente, posó una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándosela.

-¿Qué… haces?

-Eres bella. Pero no tanto. (…) Sinceramente, no sé qué ha podido ver en ti.

-Tengo más cualidades, aparte de mi belleza. Una es mi inteligencia. La otra es mi capacidad de saber aguantar comentarios innecesarios.

La elfa pilló la indirecta al vuelo, y se alejó de Helena, con furia retenida. –No durarás mucho tiempo aquí, ¨princesa¨. Tu papi vendrá a buscarte.

Y Helena se quedó sola en la habitación, pensando qué demonios había dicho para que la conversación hubiera tomado ese rumbo.

La reina de Erebor entró en su alcoba, con la cabeza dándole vueltas aún. El día se le había pasado volando, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera sido horrible. Allí vio a su esposo, que, al parecer, ya llevaba un rato ahí adentro.

-¿Dónde has estado? – le preguntó Thorin.

-He vuelto a hablar con Bardo.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No – negó ella, con la cabeza.

Thorin suspiró, apoyando su cabeza entre las manos. -¿Y Dáin?

-No me ha dicho nada, pero… digamos que ha dejado entrever algo.

-¿El qué? – preguntó el otro, levantándose muy rápidamente.

-Le he preguntado si era cierto que su hijo le había agredido, y lo ha afirmado. Pero él en ningún momento dijo eso; culpó a Helena desde un principio de haberlo hecho.

-(…) Es un estúpido. Y un cobarde.

-Sí, un cobarde. No tiene problema en culpar a su propio hijo para salvar su pellejo.

Thorin apretó los puños con fuerza, dejando entrever su furia; pero, a la nada, se dejó caer sobre la cama, y agachó la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Todo esto es culpa mía. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Helena? ¿Cómo pude…? Yo sólo quería protegerla. Quería proteger a mi hija. Pero fui un egoísta.

-Hiciste… lo que creías mejor.

-No, Graella. Tuve miedo. Eso fue lo que me pasó. Miedo de que alguien me arrebatara a mi pequeña y le hiciera daño. Y, en vez de escucharla a ella, escuché a mi primo.

-(…) Yo también he sido egoísta, en cierto modo. No he querido ver la realidad. No he querido creer que Dáin le haya podido hacer nada a Helena. Lo que pasó anoche también fue en parte culpa mía.

-No, Graella. Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Has sido más fuerte que yo. Estás siendo más fuerte que yo.

-Da igual – suspiró la enana. –Ahora, hemos de dormir. Necesitamos descansar para poder pensar bien mañana.

Ambos se metieron en la cama, y apagaron las velas de la habitación; pero ninguno cerró los ojos.

-He ido a ver a Frerin hoy – dijo Thorin, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

-Yo ni he podido hablar con él. ¿Qué dice?

-¿Qué va a decir? Que añora a su hermana. Que está confundido, y no entiende nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

-Ni nosotros sabemos lo que está ocurriendo. Pobrecito nuestro.

Otro espeso silencio les sobrevino.

-Graella, ¿crees que soy un mal padre?

-¿Cómo? No, claro que no.

-Pues todo apunta a que sí. Tú… lo sabes todo sobre nuestros hijos.

-Tengo más tiempo que tú, Thorin. También has de tener eso en cuenta.

-Aun así. Tú… haces que todo sea tan natural… Yo jamás he mantenido una conversación de verdad con Helena, sobre su vida íntima.

-Hay cosas que sólo pueden saber madre e hija – sonrió ella. –No te martirices más, Thorin. Intenta dormir. Mañana será otro día.

-Sí… - suspiró Thorin. –Mañana será…. Otro día.

Helena esperaba sentada en el diván, ya con el camisón y la bata puestos. Miraba hacia abajo, pensando en todos los acontecimientos del día.

-_¨Ya mismo, tu papi vendrá a buscarte_¨ -le había dicho Tauriel. Y estaba en lo cierto. El rey de Erebor no tardaría en mandar a algún emisario hacia el Reino del Bosque; o, al menos, eso esperaba. Y entonces, ¿qué haría? Si volvía, se exponía al peligro de que nadie creyera su historia, y fuera obligada a casarse con Thorin y a quedar de nuevo bajo las manos de Dáin; sólo de pensarlo, se le revolvía el estómago, y sudores fríos le bajaban por la espalda. Pero, por otro lado, ¿no era de cobardes seguir escondiéndose? ¿No debía levantar la cabeza y asegurarse de que ese…. asqueroso pagara por lo que le había hecho? ¿Era esa la opción más valiente, o la más insensata?

Pero, es que, por otro lado, no quería irse de allí. Toda su vida había deseado vivir entre elfos, ser una de ellos; y ahora, tenía esa oportunidad. La oportunidad de dejar de ser una extraña entre los suyos propios. Y, además, estaba Thranduil… sólo llevaba dos días con él, y ya sentía que no podría separarse de sus brazos por las noches. Pero es que… en Erebor estaban sus padres, su hermano, su tía… No podía dejarlos de lado en esos momentos; no podía abandonarlos sin dar al menos una explicación, ¿verdad?

El sonido de unos pasos bajando por las escaleras la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, y se tapó mejor con el camisón a la vez que se levantaba.

-Buenas noches – la saludó Thranduil.

-Buenas noches – le respondió ella, algo avergonzada (y sin saber por qué), mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Cómo estás esta noche? Me han dicho que hoy te encontrabas mejor.

-Lo cierto es que me siento bastante mejor. Estoy más recuperada.

-Me alegro. (…) Has cenado ya, si no me equivoco.

-Sí – musitó ella, algo molesta por seguir estando tan controlada.

-Entonces, ¿quieres dormir?

Helena no respondió al principio, pues no estaba segura de qué responder. ¿Por qué diablos la situación debía seguir siendo tan incómoda?

-Sí. Lo cierto es que estoy muy cansada.

Thranduil inclinó la cabeza a modo de asentimiento, y extendió un brazo hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Cuando hubo entrado, Helena se sentó sobre la cama, mientras todo seguía en un abrupto silencio; y una vez que el elfo se hubo puesto el camisón y hubo entrado también en la alcoba, ocupó su habitual lugar a la derecha de la princesa.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó, sin dar rodeos. –Te preocupa algo.

-No es nada, es que… No paro de pensar en mi padre.

-¿En tu padre?

-Sí. Me tiene que estar echando de menos.

-(…) Helena, sé que hay algo que me escondes. Algo que tiene que ver con tu padre. ¿Por qué sigues escondiéndote aquí? Si tu padre se enterase de lo que ese… despreciable intentó hacerte…

-Te agradecería que no me lo recordaras a cada hora.

-(…) Lo siento. Pero, ¿por qué huiste? ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a tu padre? ¿Por qué no quieres volver?

Helena se quedó en silencio, no queriendo responder a esa pregunta.

-¿Tan grave es… que no me lo quieres decir?

-No es conveniente que lo sepas.

-¿Para mí, para ti, o para él?

-No es conveniente para nadie.

-¿Menos de lo que ya lo es?

-(…) He de contárselo a alguien. Pero, por favor te lo pido, no montes en cólera.

-No puedo prometerte eso.

Helena se levantó en ese momento de la cama, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación; pero una voz la detuvo:

-¡Para! Está bien, no montaré en cólera. Te lo prometo.

Helena se dio la vuelta lentamente, se sentó en la cama, y con un largo suspiro, le relató a Thranduil todo lo ocurrido tras la noche en Valle. Cuando terminó, él no dijo nada.

-Y por eso… no puedo volver. No me fío de que no me crean. Tengo miedo. Lo reconozco. Mucho miedo. No puedo volver a mi hogar y descubrir que nadie me apoya.

Y Thranduil calló, pero Helena pudo ver el odio retenido en su mirada.

-Mira, sé lo que estás pensando; pero nadie tiene más razón a odiar ahora mismo que yo. Y no necesito más odio en mí. Te he contado esto porque necesito apoyo, no palabras vanas contra mi familia.

-Te quiso vender.

-Aún no estoy segura de cuáles eran sus exactas intenciones, pero no eran venderme. Mi padre nunca haría eso.

-(…) Me has pedido que calle. Sólo por eso callaré.

-Thranduil, mira: he escuchado durante toda mi vida rumores sobre ti; rumores odiosos, asquerosos, pero inciertos. Y ya sé que odias a mi padre, y que él te odia a ti, pero yo sé la verdad sobre ambos. Sé cómo sois, y no estoy dispuesta a que ninguno de los dos me meta historias sobre el otro en la cabeza. No quiero elegir a uno de vosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

-No era esa mi intención. Pero no puedes controlar mis pensamientos; ni yo ahora mismo puedo.

-No es esa mi intención.

Otro largo momento de silencio cayó sobre ellos, y Helena maldijo esa maldita conversación que habían mantenido.

-No quiero cabrearme contigo – dijo. –Sólo… no sé por qué, pero nunca puedo callarme a lo que pienso. Siempre siento la necesidad de justificarme y defenderme. Mi tía dice que es algo que nació conmigo.

-Ya. Es de lo que más me gusta de ti.

Helena le dirigió una mirada, medio sonriente; y Thranduil continuó: - Y es extraño, pues eso no es algo que suela soportar en la gente. No hay muchos que se atrevan a llevarme la contraria.

-Mi tía también dice que alguna vez mi lengua me traicionará – rió ella.

-¿Y alguna vez te ha traicionado?

-¿Traicionado? No. Siempre he sido consciente de lo que he dicho. Pero sí que me he metido en algún lío por ello. No a todos les gusta lo que digo.

-Tal vez no sea tanto lo que digas, sino el cómo lo digas.

-Te aseguro que siempre intento mantener la calma y los modales – le sonrió ella. – Pero… hay gente que nunca me aceptará, simplemente.

-Eres impresionante.

Helena se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto, y le dio algo de vergüenza al comprobar que Thranduil la miraba tan profundamente, que podría traspasar su alma.

-Sólo palabras – negó ella con la cabeza. – Al fin y al cabo, no son más que palabras.

-Las palabras pueden herir más que las espadas, pues hieren el orgullo muy hondamente. Y muchas veces, hay que tener más valor para hablar, que para actuar. Y más aún, haciéndolo como tú haces.

-¿A ti te exaspera cómo hablo? – le preguntó ella, medio riendo.

-No me creerías… si te dijera que sí. A cualquier rey como yo le exasperaría escucharte hablar, escucharte defender tus principios en contra de todo; pero a la vez, hay algo, que me atrae tanto… Hay tanto dentro de ti, Helena… Tanta fuerza, tant… - Pero el Rey Elfo no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Helena no se lo permitió; no pudo aguantar sus palabras llenas de admiración, que para ella significaban mil veces más que los vacíos versos más románticos; no pudo aguantar esa forma con que la miraba, con respeto, orgullo y amor; y olvidando todo el miedo, y todo rastro de debilidad que quedara en ella, lo besó.

Lo besó con fuerza, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello; y él, al principio, se quedó estupefacto; pero a la nada, rodeó su cintura con sus manos, y continuó ese beso que parecía no tener fin. Cuánto echaba de menos perderse entre sus labios, sentir su sabor a vino y bosque, y enredar las manos entre su fino cabello platino… Una pequeña parte de ella recordó, después de un rato, esa maldita noche en la que Dáin la había acorralado en su propia cama, y sintió miedo: pero Thranduil no despegó sus manos de su cintura, y se dispuso a profundizar el beso.

El recuerdo de la humedad taladró el subconsciente de Helena, y se despegó de él rápidamente, antes de que pudiera retenerla.

-No puedo – se disculpó. –No puedo… Aún no lo he superado.

-Helena… - sintió cómo una suave mano acariciaba sus dedos. –No voy a obligarte a nada, pero… sabes que yo no soy él. No voy a hacerte daño. Sólo es un beso.

-No es que te parezcas a él, es sólo que… -pero sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar con los suyos al mirar hacia arriba, claro azul contra frío hielo; y el recuerdo de la noche en el bosque vino a su mente claro como la mañana.

-Helena… - le susurró él, chocando su frente contra la suya; - ¿recuerdas la noche que nos besamos, por vez primera? En el baile. Estabas preciosa, con un vestido celeste hermoso…

-Del baile – sonrió ella. –Me acuerdo del baile. Fue tan bello todo que me cuesta creer que fuera vedad, y que no me lo haya imaginado.

-No tuviste miedo esa noche.

-Las cosas han cambiado – susurró ella.

-Pueden volver a cambiar.

Y Helena recordó esa noche, en la que no tuvo miedo, ni se sintió incómoda; las cosas sólo surgieron, tan naturalmente como surge un brote del suelo. Porque sabía qué era lo que sentía, y sabía que Thranduil también sentía lo mismo por ella.

-No tengas miedo – le susurró de nuevo Thranduil, aproximándose a ella; y en menos de dos segundos, sus labios volvieron a fusionarse con los de él, y algo explotó en el interior de la enana. Se apegó mucho a él, no queriendo separarse nunca jamás; y abrazó su torso con deseo y con desesperación. Y Thranduil volvió a intentar profundizar el beso, y esta vez ella no puso objeciones.

La pasión creció en el interior de los amantes, y aunque se estaba quedado sin respiración, Helena se negó a separarse de él. Su bata cayó de sus hombros, pero ella no se molestó en intentar recolocársela. No supieron cuánto estuvieron así, pero finalmente, por necesidades físicas, tuvieron que separarse.

Y mientras aún recuperaban el aire, Thranduil se inclinó sobre su amada, y la besó en la frente, primero, y en los labios, después. Y ella, sonriente, le devolvió el gesto con cariño, acariciándole los altos pómulos; y entre besos, dulces unos y apasionados otros, se dejaron caer sobre el lecho, y así pasaron la noche hasta que la última vela se apagó. Y cuando eso ocurrió, Helena se recostó sobre el pecho de su amado, repartiendo suaves besos sobre su cuello, entre suspiros de él; y ambos cayeron una noche más entre las redes del sueño. Porque esa noche, Helena ya no tuvo miedo de la oscuridad.


	33. Reencuentros emotivos

**Capítulo 33: Reencuentros emotivos. **

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la desaparición de Helena, y aún no se oían nuevas desde ningún lugar. Thorin había mandado partidas de búsqueda, lideradas por él en varias ocasiones, con el fin de encontrar a su hija. También había mandado un mensaje al Reino del Bosque, dejando de lado su orgullo, para preguntarle a Thranduil si sabía algo de la princesa, y hasta pidiéndole ayuda para encontrarla. Pero el Rey Elfo le había respondido al poco diciéndole a Thorin que no sabía nada de Helena, pero que le avisaría si se sabía algo de ella; que probablemente estuviera perdida en el Bosque y que, en ese caso, pronto sus guardias la encontrarían. Eso había relajado un tanto a Thorin; pero a Graella, no.

A pesar de la conversación mantenida con el príncipe Bardo, la reina de Erebor aún no se había atrevido a mover fichas, y a ir a preguntarle directamente a Thranduil si sabía algo de su hija; pero ese mensaje de respuesta, sólo la había inquietado aún más. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad Thranduil, o tendría cautiva a Helena en su palacio? Y, en todo caso, aunque estuviera diciendo la verdad, si se encontrara a Helena, ¿los avisaría a ellos, y la mandaría de vuelta a Erebor? ¿O, aprovechándose de su debilidad y su miedo, se la atraería hacia su reino, hacia su cueva, donde quedaría prisionera? Prisionera… o rehén. Ese desgraciado no se atrevería a usar a su hija en contra de ellos… ¿verdad? O tal vez fuera incluso peor… Graella no quería ni pensar en todos los rumores que corrían acerca de la figura del Rey Elfo… pues no podía ni imaginarse que le estuviera haciendo eso a su niña; que la estuviera obligando a…

-¡Para! – se sorprendió a sí misma, gritándose, ante esos pensamientos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, decenas de niños la estaban mirando, asustados por lo que le estuviera pasando a su maestra.

-No os preocupéis, niños – se forzó a sonreirles Graella a sus alumnos. – Es que… no duermo mucho últimamente. Estoy cansada. Seguid con vuestras tareas.

Así, Graella volvió a sentarse sobre su escritorio, intentando calmarse y pensar en otra cosa. Pero no podía… ¿cómo podía permanecer impasible, sabiendo casi con exactitud el lugar en el que estaba su hija?

Tras los minutos más largos de su vida, la clase acabó, y los pequeños niños fueron marchándose poco a poco del aula. Todos, menos uno.

-Mamá – dijo el pequeño Frerin, mientras que se sujetaba con sus manitas al borde de la mesa. -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No ha sido nada, vida mía – le respondió ella, intentando aparentar que estaba bien. –Es que últimamente estoy muy cansada, y agobiada…

-Es por Helena – afirmó él; no era una pregunta.

-No…

-¿Dónde está?

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Frerin. Se ha tenido que ir.

-No, no mientas. Ninguno sabéis dónde está. Estáis preocupados por ella. Todos.

-Frerin, cielo…

-La echo de menos – se lamentó el niño, con mirada triste. -¿Y si no vuelve?

-¡No digas eso!

-¿Por qué no? Es lo que todos pensáis. ¿A que sí?

Graella echó la cabeza hacia abajo, como si le pesara demasiado. – Frerin, todos echamos mucho de menos a Helena. Pero lo último que podemos pensar es que no va a volver.

-¿La habéis buscado?

-Sí.

-¿Y le habéis preguntado a todos los reyes si la han visto?

-Sí.

-¿Hasta al rey Thranduil?

-Sí….

-¿Y no sabe nada?

-¡Por el amor de Dúrin, Frerin! ¡No sabemos nada, ¿de acuerdo?!

Tarde. Ya no podía pensar, ni excusarse. Ya había actuado.

-Frerin, lo siento…

El niño miró a su madre con dolor y lágrimas en los ojos, y salió del aula antes de que pudiera decirle nada más.

-¡Frerin, lo siento, no quería…! ¡Arghh! – gritó Graella, pegando un puñetazo sobre la mesa. No aguantaba más. Simplemente, no aguantaba más. ¿Por qué las cosas se habían tenido que torcer de esa manera?

-¿Nada? –le preguntó Thorin, por sexta vez en esa semana, a su consejero Khôn.

-Nada – se disculpó él. – No hay rastro de la princesa en todos los derredores del Lago. Lo siento, Majestad.

-Gracias, Khôn – suspiró el monarca. – Puedes retirarte.

Thorin sólo escuchó los pasos de su consejero alejándose por el corredor, pues no podía (ni quería) levantar la vista del suelo.

-Thorin – escuchó una voz en su oído, a la vez que sentía una mano posarse sobre su hombro. –Si me dejaras a mí al cargo de la partida de búqueda…

El rey enano levantó una mirada furiosa hacia Dwalin, y el otro, fulminado por sus ojos encendidos en fuego, alejó su mano y giró la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

-Necesitaré más de una disculpa para olvidar lo que hiciste – escupió el rey, levantándose de su asiento. – Y da gracias que no estás junto a mi primo, encerrado en una habitación sin poder salir.

-Es estúpido lo que dices. De sobra sabes que yo no haría nada contra tu hija.

-No, pero bien que mancillaste su honra al irte de putas con el despreciable de mi primo cuando está acusado de… de… tocar a mi hija.

-Lo siento, Thorin. De veras. Pero sinceramente, creo que estamos sacando las cosas de contexto. ¿Cómo iba Dáin a mancillar a Helena?

Thorin estaba a punto de responderle, pero sintió, en ese momento, cómo unas pequeñas manos tiraban de su túnica hacia abajo.

-¡Frerin! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No puedes venir sólo hast…! (…) ¿Por qué lloras?

-Mamá – se quejó el niño.

-¿Qué pasa con mamá, pequeñín? – lo subió él a sus rodillas. -¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Me ha gritado.

-¿Te ha regañado por algo?

-No; ¡me ha gritado! Porque le he preguntado por Helena.

-_Oh, no _– pensó para él mismo. –_Graella, por favor, no caigas tú también. _

Helena se dedicaba a recoger las flores caídas al suelo del bellísimo jardín que había justo en la parte trasera del palacio del Bosque. Vestida con una preciosa túnica élfica de color verde oliva, la enana iba de un lado a otro, tocando los troncos de los árboles del jardín, aspirando el limpio aire de la foresta, disfrutando de su salud (tanto física como psíquica) ya más que recuperada.

-Laegon, ¿qué es esta planta? – le preguntó la princesa enana al sirviente élfico que iba con ella.

-Es una _wamian_, Alteza. Sólo crecen en esta parte del Bosque. El Rey nos manda que las cuidemos con esmero.

-No es para menos – murmuró para sí la princesa, observando con detenimiento la bella planta de tallo delgado, tulipa redondeada, y flor amarillenta. Helena se recordó a sí misma que, en cuanto dispusiera de su material, debería hacer una examinación exhaustiva de toda la vegetación de ese bello jardín.

-Alteza – escuchó de nuevo la voz del elfo detrás de ella. – Deberíamos volver ya. El ocaso está próximo, y vuestra cena estará servida en breve.

-Voy, Laegon – le respondió, levantándose y recolocándose bien la túnica. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se dirigieron, sin poder evitarlo, hacia una alta montaña recortada contra el horizonte, que no estaba especialmente lejos de aquel paraje.

-Alteza – volvió a llamarla Laegon.

-¿Qué…? Lo siento. Ya voy – dijo ella, apartando la mirada de la Montaña Solitaria, no sin dolor.

Mientras ambos, elfo y enana, volvían a internarse en la gruta que era el palacio del Reino del Bosque, Helena se recolocó bien el cabello detrás de las orejas. El pelo le había crecido mucho en esas dos últimas semanas (casi se podría decir que de una forma antinatural); y, además, aunque ella siempre lo había tenido liso, esta vez le había crecido ondulado, de manera que suaves ondas negras le caían bellamente por la espalda. Además, su figura se había remodelado un tanto; y, aunque pareciera imposible, hasta le parecía haber crecido un poco. Aparte de eso, se sentía mucho más fuerte y vitalizada, como si el miedo de su experiencia la última noche en Erebor hubiera desaparecido de una barrida. Ella ya intuía de dónde le provenía esa ¨fuerza¨: del colgante de Bardo. Pero de lo que no tenía ni idea, era a qué se podría deber ese cambio físico tan drástico.

-El Rey me ha vuelto a preguntar hoy por vos, Alteza – le dijo Laegon.

-Os pregunta muy a menudo – respondió ella, tontamente, pues no sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Se preocupa mucho por vos.

-Eso parece – suspiró Helena. – Yo… Laegon, siento si soy una molestia para vosotros.

-¿Una molestia? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, creo que por varias razones. Para empezar, soy una extraña en vuestro reino, y… vuestro rey me acoge sin reservas, después de su política tan aislacionista.

-No he de inmiscuirme en esos asuntos. No me incumbe la vida privada de mi rey, si eso es a lo que os referís. Pero sé cómo sois vos, y sé que habéis estado muy asustada hasta hace poco. No tengo razones para teneros rabia.

-Laegon, tal vez te parezca que te voy a decir esto por ser falsa, pero… muchas gracias por todo. Eres de las personas que más se han preocupado por mí, sin tener que hacerlo.

-No me las deis – le sonrió el elfo a Helena, y ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, sonriendo también.

_-Si todos pensaran como tú… _\- pensó, entre deprimida e iracunda. Tauriel se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible esas últimas dos semanas. Helena seguía sin saber qué diablos le había podido hacer para caerle tan mal.

Justo en ese momento, inmersa como estaba en esos angustiosos pensamientos, su cuerpo le falló, y se sintió desfallecer por unos breves instantes; tras los cuales, se encontró sujeta de las muñecas por Laegon.

-Alteza, ¿estáis bien? – le preguntó, preocupado.

-Sí, sí – intentó recomponerse ella, soltándose de su agarre con suavidad. –Es que… me ha dado un mareo repentino.

-¿No dormís bien?

Helena tragó saliva, poniéndose colorada. Lo cierto era que últimamente no dormía mucho. –Tengo pesadillas.

-Deberíais tomaros una infusión antes de dormir. Os ayudaría a relajaros.

-Laegon… - le sonrió ella, de puro corazón. –Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí; de veras.

Graella estaba tan cansada cuando llegó a su alcoba, que se metió en la cama directamente nada más haberse puesto el camisón.

-_Por favor, que se acabe ya el día _ \- pensó para sí misma, cerrando los ojos y metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Pero, justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y unos pasos resonaron a su espalda.

-Gracias por esperarme – comentó una voz con ironía.

-Thorin – se disculpó ella, volviéndose hacia su esposo; - lo siento, es que estoy muy cansada. Ha sido un día muy largo.

-Frerin me ha dicho que habéis tenido un roce hoy.

-Sí, sí, ¡sí! – se quejó ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Lo siento; pero es que… no puedo más.

-Graella, sé que… en fin, tú eres la que estás manteniendo la cabeza fría ante esta situación; y sé que es muy duro para ti. No sé si disculparme, o si darte las gracias.

-Ambas cosas estarían bien. ¿Se sabe algo de Helena?- preguntó, con una vana esperanza.

-Nada – negó él con la cabeza. –Absolutamente nada.

Como ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, Thorin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente.

-¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó para sí misma.

-No quiero pensar en eso. No quiero pensar en donde pueda estar… o donde ¨no¨ pueda estar.

-No vuelvas a decir eso – musitó Graella, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. –No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Graella – dijo Thorin, dándose la vuelta; - te conozco, y sé que estás agobiada por algo. ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

-No – negó ella, moviendo la cabeza.

-Mírame, por favor.

Tragando saliva, la enana se vio obligada a unir su mirada con la de su esposo. Odiaba mentir….

-¿Sabes, o intuyes algo de Helena?

-(…) No. No sé nada de Helena, Thorin. No sé dónde puede estar.

El rey enano suspiró para sí, como aliviado; y, asintiendo con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia su cama para meterse en ella.

Graella, por su parte, se maldijo a sí misma. Odiaba mentir, y más sobre un tema tan serio, al padre de su hija.

-Buenas noches – le dijo él.

-Buenas noches – musitó Graella. Pero, tras unos largos momentos de silencio, la reina volvió a hablar:

-Thorin.

-Dime.

-¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?

El enano se quedó mirando muy fijamente a su esposa, con el ceño fruncido; y, a los pocos segundos, se aproximó a ella, y la besó en los labios, acariciando su rojizo cabello. Cuando se hubieron separado, Thorin rodeó la cintura de su mujer, y ambos se volvieron a echar sobre el colchón, abrazados.

-Te amo- le susurró Thorin. –Muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti – le respondió Graella, acariciando su cuello.

Tan sólo unos minutos más tarde, Thorin consiguió conciliar el sueño; pero Graella continuó despierta, sin poder parar de pensar, ansiosa, sobre el paradero de su hija. No fue hasta unas horas más tarde, ya bien entrada la madrugada, cuando tomó una decisión. Al día siguiente, sabría la verdad; pesara a quien pesase.

_Helena estaba en su cama, muy bien tapada, y resguardada del frío del invierno. Intentaba dormir, pero había algo que la inquietaba; y mucho. Allí, no estaba a salvo. Debía salir de su habitación. Pero algo dentro de ella, a su vez, le decía que no debía salir; bajo ninguna circunstancia. Así, se quedó acurrucada en la cama, esperando, inquieta, a que el sueño la visitara para así poder alejarse del miedo. _

_Pero el sueño no la iba a resguardar esa noche. La puerta se abrió, con un gran estruendo, pero en silencio, a la vez. Nadie la oyó. Nadie podría oírla. Ante el sonido de la puerta volviéndose a cerrar, ella se tapó muy bien con las mantas, temblando; pero sintió cómo alguien se subía a su cama, y se arrastraba hacia la cabecera, mientras los muelles rechinaban inquietantemente. _

_Una silenciosa mano se abrió paso por el camino de las sábanas, y tocó su cuello con delicadeza. _

_-Sé que estás ahí – le dijo una voz ronca y grave; aparentemente inofensiva. La voz de un anciano que quiere darle un caramelo a un niño, pero al cual el niño sabe de sobra que ha de rechazar. _

_-No tengas miedo – repitió la voz, casi dulcemente. –No quiero hacerte nada malo. Sólo quiero pasar un buen rato contigo, nada más. Nos lo pasaremos bien._

_-No… - negó ella, ante las incesantes caricias de la mano. –Quiero dormir…_

_Pero el individuo no le hizo caso, y otro brazo agarró su cintura con suavidad, mientras que la mano bajaba su rumbo hacia el bajo de su camisón._

_-No… - se quejó ella; sin saber por qué, no podía gritar más; era como si la otra persona se lo impidiera. –Déjame, por favor; no… no quiero… tengo miedo…_

_-No tengas miedo... – le susurró la voz, mientras subía sus faldas y bajaba sus bragas. –Será rápido…_

_-Por favor… - lloraba ella; - quiero… quiero ir con mi padre…_

_-Tu padre no está aquí. Tu padre no puede ayudarte. Tu padre no te hará caso._

_Helena notó como un miembro se rozaba contra su pubis desnudo, mientras que el brazo del individuo la atraía más hacia él mismo. –Ya está, preciosidad._

_-Dulces son tus palabras – le dijo ella; - pero no esconden el veneno que hay tras ellas. No quiero hacer esto. Quiero que me dejes en paz. Suéltame._

_-Shhh… silencio… silencio… Eso es, pequeña; no hagas ruido. Así, eso es…_

_Helena pudo sentir perfectamente cómo el miembro erecto de ese hombre la penetraba; pero, aunque no le dolió, eso no lo hizo menos desagradable. Lo odiaba. Pero lo peor era que no podía hacer nada por librarse de él. Era como… como si estuviera paralizada._

_-Déjame, te lo suplico. Para ya – le pidió, entre lágrimas amargas. –Déjame dormir._

_-Si ya estás durmiendo, querida – le susurró Dáin, pues ahora podía ver su rostro perfectamente. –Si ni siquiera en sueños estás segura, ¿cómo vas a estarlo mientras estás despierta?_

Helena se despertó, sobresaltada, empapada en sudor. Si gritó, no se dio cuenta. Temblando, se sentó sobre la cama, tapándose bien el cuerpo con la manta (bien por el frío, bien por la vergüenza), con las rodillas flexionadas contra el pecho, intentando relajarse.

Poco a poco, su respiración se fue pausando. Había sido una pesadilla, nada más. Hacía ya algunos días que no tenía… Pero sí, una pesadilla. Estaba allí, en el reino del Bosque, lejos de Erebor, de Dáin, de Thorin, y de su padre. Lejos del miedo y de los yugos del matrimonio forzado. Allí era libre.

Pero, aun así, la inquietud no desaparecía de su mente. Esa pesadilla había sido diferente al resto…

_-Ha sido psicológica _– pensó, para sí misma. El miedo, el sentimiento de impotencia, el sentimiento de culpa, el de redención… su mente le había jugado una muy mala pasada esa vez. Y había sido horrible.

Tapándose mejor con las mantas, hasta la parte superior del pecho, se giró sobre la cama, y posó su mano sobre el musculoso brazo que descansaba a su lado.

-Thranduil… - lo llamó, entre susurros. –Thranduil, despierta.

Al elfo le bastaron unos segundos para abrir los ojos de una vez. -¿Qué ocurre?

-He tenido una pesadilla.

El alto elfo sindar se aupó con un brazo sobre el colchón, mirándola preocupado. – Ya habían parado.

-Al parecer no. Y esta ha sido horrible.

Thranduil suspiró para sí, y alargó un brazo que rodeara el cuerpo de Helena; ella, por su parte, se abrazó con fuerza al torso del elfo, pasando las manos por su cintura.

-Estás sudando – notó él, al apegar su cuerpo al suyo. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué ha sido? – le preguntó, uniendo sus manos con las de ella.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de ello.

-Te ayudaría. Lo sabes. No es conveniente que te guardes esas cosas.

-Lo sé, pero ahora mismo no quiero – negó ella con la cabeza. – No preguntes más, por favor.

Thranduil calló, y se aproximó más a ella para poder abrazarla. Helena colocó su cabeza contra el cuello del rey, aspirando su aroma a flores, y a sudor; ninguno de los dos olores había desaparecido aún esa noche. Tras unos segundos inmóviles, Helena notó cómo su amor comenzaba a repartir besos sobre su frente.

-Me encanta que hagas eso – sonrió ella, acariciando con suavidad su pecho.

-No quiero que estés triste, ni que tengas miedo. Y menos por el desgraciado ese.

-(…) Si pudiera quedarme aquí siempre, a tu vera… durmiendo entre tus brazos, ajena a todo, sería feliz.

-Ahora mismo al menos tenemos las noches para vernos.

Un silencio espeso se hizo en la alcoba, hasta que Thranduil volvió a hablar. –Lo siento. No quería decir eso. Sé que tarde o temprano te irás. Es sólo que no me hago a la idea.

-(…) En verdad, yo tampoco – respondió ella, mirando hacia abajo. –Echo mucho de menos a mi hermano. Ojalá él estuviera aquí.

-Yo echo de menos a mi hijo. Tiene gracia: si ambos estuvieran aquí…

-Seríamos felices – sonrió Helena. –Pero… mi hermano ha de estar en su hogar, con sus padres. Pero es que ese no es mi hogar.

Otro silencio se hizo en la alcoba; éste fue más prolongado.- Allí me espera el miedo.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Thranduil, levantando la cabeza.

-En Erebor. Aquí estoy segura del temor; allí…

-Helena; el miedo no está en ningún sitio… salvo aquí – le dijo el elfo, señalándole a la cabeza. –Una vez que consigas superarlo, no temerás ir a ningún sitio. Y menos a tu hogar.

-Sí, tienes razón… pero ya te he dicho que ese no es mi hogar.

-Esa es otra cosa – dijo Thranduil, acariciándole el rostro. – Venga, intenta dormir. Es muy tarde.

Helena lo miró muy profundamente, como si pudiera traspasar su alma; y, aproximándosele poco a poco, lo besó en los labios; él, por su parte, le correspondió con afecto, y no menos ganas.

Pero, entre beso y beso, ni siquiera Thranduil pudo notar cómo los traviesos dedos de su amada se habían ido desplazando hacia abajo del pecho; y hacia abajo, hacia el tórax; y hacia abajo, hacia el ombligo…y hacia abajo…

-Oh, no – susurró él, contra sus labios. –Ya nos hemos divertido lo suficiente esta noche.

-Y la anterior, y la anterior… - susurró a su vez Helena, acariciando con suavidad, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el miembro de su amado. –Pero una cosa no quita la otra.

-Debes dormir…

-Tengo tiempo para dormir…

-Eres mala – se quejó él, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mucho – respondió la enana, besándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez con pasión. Mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban, ávidas, la una con la otra, los dedos de la princesa seguían con su cometido. Una de las cosas que la habían sorprendido (y a la vez, aliviado) de dormir desnuda con Thranduil, era que los elfos no amanecían con el miembro erecto, como era el caso de los enanos (y, suponía, de los hombres también). Además, tardaba mucho en conseguir excitar al elfo (se preguntó si con los enanos sería igual, pues no es que tuviera mucha experiencia en el tema). Pero, poco a poco, el pene fue endureciéndose bajo su roce, y Thranduil la agarró más fuertemente de la cintura.

-Vas a ser mi perdición, ¿lo sabes? – le preguntó, mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello.

-¿Yo? – preguntó, inocente y riendo, Helena. –Eres tú el que me provocas.

-¿Yo te provoco? – le preguntó de nuevo Thranduil, mordiendo con cuidado su cuello. Helena esta vez no pudo responderle, pues un gemido involuntario escapó de su garganta.

La enana se posicionó de rodillas sobre la cama, aún cubierta por las sábanas, para así poder besarle el pecho a su amante, mientras sus dedos seguían manos a la obra. Thranduil gimió cuando sus dientes se pararon sobre su pezón erecto, y su lengua hizo el resto sobre él. Mientras, las manos de él se paseaban por su cintura bajo las sábanas, excitándola aún más.

-Déjame verte – le pidió él, con los ojos cerrados.

-No.

-Déjame saborearte.

-Aún no. No he acabado.

En ese momento, cerró su mano derecha enteramente sobre el miembro ya medio erecto de su compañero, y comenzó a moverla, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo…

-No… no lo hagas… - suspiró él, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Por qué creo que me quieres pedir justo lo contrario?

-No… no… no pares… - le pidió, a medida que iba aumentando la velocidad. – Sigue… sigue… amor mío…

Los gemidos de placer escapaban ya sin control de la boca de su compañero, mientras que ella seguía moviendo la mano cada vez más deprisa. Las manos de Thranduil fueron subiendo poco a poco a través de su cintura, hasta que uno de sus dedos rozó su pezón derecho, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo.

-Sigue… - le pedía él, aupando sus caderas hacia arriba.

Pero Helena paró muy repentinamente su mano, con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Acercándose muy lentamente hacia él, abriendo las piernas a ambos lados de su tronco, se aproximó a su oído hasta rozarlo con sus labios. –No queremos que se acabe muy deprisa.

Así, agachándose de nuevo y echándose hacia atrás, Helena bajó su cabeza, y cerró su boca en torno al miembro del elfo. Era una sensación desagradable, pero Thranduil le proporcionaba siempre un gran placer a ella; Helena quería hacer lo mismo con él.

-Sí… Sí… Ahí, justo…

Mientras su lengua y sus dientes continuaban con su cometido, las manos de Helena (esta vez las dos) volvieron a su posición original, provocándole a Thranduil un placer doble. Sus gemidos susurrantes fueron subiendo de nivel, hasta transformarse en gruñidos que retumbaban contra las paredes de la habitación, mientras Helena profundizaba aún más el órgano en su boca. Hasta que, llegado un momento de éxtasis…

-¡Para! –exclamó el elfo, respirando con dificultad. –Para.

Helena detuvo entonces sus manos y levantó la cabeza, pues sabía que su amante le había mandado parar porque había estado a punto de no poder retenerse. Y no querían terminar muy pronto.

Aproximándose de nuevo a él, y subiendo las manos por su fuerte tórax, la princesa juntó de nuevo sus labios con los suyos, mientras que Thranduil relamía de éstos el líquido que su cuerpo ya había dejado escapar.

-Eres lo más bello del mundo, ¿lo sabías? – le preguntó él, acariciando su mejilla.

-Me lo dices muy a menudo – sonrió ella, volviendo a besarlo con ganas, pasando las manos tras su cuello.

-Es mi turno – le susurró Thranduil, dejándola caer con suavidad sobre el lecho, mientras seguía besándola, posicionándose esta vez él encima. Con extrema delicadeza (una delicadeza que ningún humano ni ningún enano podrían tener), el elfo deslizó del todo las sábanas del cuerpo de su amada, dejándolo expuesto al aire caliente y húmedo que los rodeaba. Thranduil miró con deseo el cuerpo de su amada, deslizando las manos por su figura, terminando por sus piernas, las cuales acarició con cariño. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacer del acto sexual algo tan hermoso?

Cuando Thranduil levantó la mirada, sus ojos volvieron a juntarse; y, tras un momento de inmovilidad mutua, el rey se inclinó sobre Helena y la besó con ternura en los labios, mientras que ella le acariciaba las mejillas con cuidado. Al cabo de un rato, Thranduil bajó sus labios hacia su mandíbula, y de ahí, hacia su cuello. Entre los delicados besos repartidos sobre su superficie, que provocaban que Helena se sintiera como en otro mundo, se coló un mordisco húmedo, que le provocó que abriera los ojos, sorprendida.

-Tramposo – se le quejó, dándole una palmada en el cuello.

-Tú no eres la única que puedes ser mala – le susurró él contra su piel. –No sabes con quién te metes.

-No me subestimes – sonrió ella, con los ojos cerrados, abrazándose a su cuerpo.

Los besos apasionados fueron bajando aún más, y del cuello, llegaron a su clavícula; y de la clavícula… llegaron a sus pequeños pechos. Helena se sentía un tanto avergonzada por ellos, pero a Thranduil parecían ser la parte de su anatomía que más le gustaba.

Primero, el elfo rozó la punta de su nariz contra su pezón izquierdo, provocándole un pequeño suspiro; después, lo rozó con sus mojados labios, lo cual le provocó otro suspiro aún mayor, y que levantara inconscientemente sus caderas, excitada. Su boca se introdujo en el rosado cénit de su pecho, provocándole a Helena la sensación más placentera del mundo.

-Sí… - suspiraba, tragando saliva. –Me encanta…

Cuando hubo acabado su trabajo ahí, Thranduil pasó al pezón derecho, chasqueando su lengua contra su punta.

-Sí… más… más rápido… - gemía ella, arqueando su espalda. –Dame más.

-Todo lo que quieras, amada mía – le respondió él, besando su vientre con suavidad. –Pero sé de algo que te gustará más.

La bella enana, entonces, agarró con fuerza las sábanas, pues sabía qué venía ahora. Abriendo sus piernas con suavidad, y acariciando sus muslos, Thranduil metió su cabeza entre ellos, y su lengua se internó en su húmedo jardín.

-¡Ahg! – gritó ella de placer, arqueando su cuerpo. – ¡Sigue!

Helena pudo notar perfectamente (y gozosamente) todos los movimientos que la boca de su amado realizaba a través de su máximo centro de placer. El pico llegó cuando su lengua rozó con cuidado su clítoris, provocando que tuviera que aferrarse a la almohada.

-Por favor, hazlo ya… - le pidió, entre suspiros.

Thranduil se alejó entonces de su sexo, y se aproximó de nuevo hacia sus labios, para besarla con pasión y lujuria.

-Lo estás deseando – le sonrió ella, alzando sus caderas hacia su pene erecto.

-¿El qué? ¿Estar dentro de ti? Más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

-A terminar de preparar el terreno – le dijo él, besándola aún más detenidamente, pasando las manos por su cintura, acariciando sus glúteos con detenimiento. Pero Helena estaba harta de esperar.

Separándose de sus labios, y empujando levemente su pecho, volvieron a cambiar posiciones, mientras que Thranduil se sentaba sobre la cama, con una media sonrisa llena de ¨malas¨ intenciones. Pero Helena se puso algo nerviosa; ella nunca había estado encima…

Con su espalda totalmente vertical, para que Thranduil pudiera seguir observando y tocando su cuerpo, se sentó encima suya, y suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que había acertado a la primera. Sintió cómo el miembro de su amado elfo se iba abriendo paso poco a poco en su interior, y ella hincó las uñas sobre su tórax; aún le seguía doliendo un poco. Pero Thranduil agarró con delicadeza su cintura, y le acarició las manos, sabiendo lo que ella sentía en esos instantes.

Cuando la incomodidez hubo pasado un tanto, Helena comenzó a mover las caderas sobre él; muy lentamente al principio, pero más rápidamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo. El placer surgió en su vagina, al sentir cómo sus paredes apresaban al (no precisamente pequeño) miembro de su amado; y el cosquilleo incesante comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo cuando una enorme cantidad de hormonas comenzaron a ser liberadas.

Thranduil llegó primero; sus gritos resonaron a través de toda la habitación, llamando el nombre de Helena a voces, gimiendo del más puro placer; pero aun así, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se contuvo durante unos segundos más. Helena llegó al orgasmo un par de minutos después. Era una sensación tan increíblemente placentera y gozosa, que hasta parecía irreal. Su garganta se quebró ansiosos, mientras que las manos de su amado seguían agarrando su cintura. Y, tras diez minutos desde que se unieran el uno con el otro en la cópula, Thranduil, sin poder retrasarlo más, estalló en el interior de ella, regándola con su semilla. Y ella se dejó caer sobre él, agotada, extasiada.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos, y ambos hubieron recuperado la respiración, unos suaves dedos se pasearon por la espalda de la enana, haciéndole cosquillas, como a ella tanto le gustaba.

-Te quiero – le dijo ella, sonriendo contra su pecho, aún echada encima suya. A modo de respuesta, recibió un cálido beso sobre su cabellera empapada en sudor.

-Soy muy mayor para esto – se quejó Thranduil, provocándole a Helena unas risueñas risas.

-Qué va. No sé por qué lo dices – le respondió, trazando círculos sobre su pecho. –Eres increíble.

Con una hermosa sonrisa, Helena se deslizó a lo largo de su tronco, hasta quedar a la misma altura de su rostro; y ambos se miraron a los ojos, felices.

-¿Cómo puede ser? – preguntó Thranduil, extrañado.

-¿El qué?

-Esa pureza, esa dulzura, esa inocencia en tu mirada. Sigue intacta.

-Supongo que nací así. ¿Es algo malo? – rió.

-Es algo maravilloso – sonrió él. –He dado con la mujer más maravillosa de Arda.

El corazón de Helena estalló de alegría al oírle decir eso, y lo besó de nuevo en los labios, acariciándole el cuello.

-De veras que te amo.

-Y yo a ti – le dijo él, a su vez. –Más que a mi vida.

Y así, acurrucados el uno en los brazos del otro, y entre besos llenos de ternura, ambos volvieron a dormirse rápidamente.

Y, cuando el amanecer sorprendió a Thranduil unas horas más tarde, y cuando se hubo bañado, peinado y vestido con elegancia y majestuosidad, lo último que hizo antes de salir de la habitación fue besar la espalda desnuda de su querida princesa, y arroparla muy bien con las mantas del lecho, corriendo los doseles para que su bello cuerpo no cogiera un enfriamiento. Le costó la vida entera salir de esa habitación y alejarse de ella.

Graella se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, pero no tanto como para que los demás sospecharan de sus propósitos. Vistiéndose rápidamente, y poniéndose una gruesa capa y sus guantes de montar, salió de su alcoba, y se dirigió pasillo abajo. No tuvo que pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de dónde podría estar su hijo.

Atravesando el gran salón que los enanos usaban como centro de festejos, la reina de Erebor llegó al jardín en el cual Helena solía pasar horas cuando estaba deprimida, o cuando simplemente necesitaba estar sola. Pero no era su hija la que esta vez estaba sentada a las orillas del riachuelo.

Suspirando, Graella se sentó al lado de su hijo, acariciándole el cabello castaño. –Frerin.

El niño alejó su cabeza de su toque, y se dio media vuelta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Frerin, siento mucho lo que pasó ayer. Es que… estoy muy preocupada por Helena, ¿lo entiendes?

-Todos estamos preocupados por Helena. Pero yo no te grito a ti.

-Lo sé… por favor, perdóname.

El niño no le respondió.

-Voy a salir a cabalgar – comentó ella, cambiando de tema. -¿Vienes conmigo?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué no? Te ayudaría a despejarte.

-No quiero despejarme. Quiero a Helena. Y estoy enfadado contigo, por si no te estás dando cuenta.

Suspirando muy profundamente, Graella levantó la cabeza, y la giró en todas direcciones para cerciorarse de que allí cerca no hubiera nadie; seguidamente, se aproximó a su hijo, y le susurró algo al oído. La expresión del pequeño cambió completamente en apenas dos segundos, y le asintió a su madre enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Así, ambos llegaron cogidos de la mano hacia el portón principal del reino, donde cuatro guardias les cortaron el paso.

-Quiero salir a dar una vuelta – decretó Graella –con mi hijo. El pobre necesita tomar el aire; y yo también.

-¿Lo sabe el Rey?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora? ¿Que ni siquiera puedo salir del reino sin el permiso de mi esposo?

-Majestad, según la nueva orden…

-Sé perfectamente cuál es la nueva orden. Pero no creo que estéis queriendo insinuar que soy la responsable de la desaparición de mi propia hija.

Los cuatro guardias se dirigieron algunas miradas confusas, para finalmente abrirle paso a su reina y a su príncipe. Sabían que no era conveniente cabrear a la soberana.

Y, cuando ambos estuvieron en las caballerizas, y se hubieron montado en su pony correspondiente, Frerin le preguntó a su madre: -¿A dónde vamos, entonces?

A lo que Graella respondió: -Al Reino del Bosque, cielo. Vamos a intercambiar algunas palabras con el Rey Elfo.

-Así que, ¿se ha vuelto a tener noticia de las arañas?

-No, mi Señor – respondió Tauriel, firmemente. –El Bosque está más limpio de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo, según los informes.

-Genial – suspiró Thranduil, recomodándose sobre su trono. – O tal vez… no sea tan genial.

-¿A qué os referís?

-Esta calma podría ser el preludio de algo…

-¿Preludio? ¿De qué?

-No lo sé… tal vez no sea nada – le restó el rey importancia, con un gesto de la mano; no parecía preocuparle eso precisamente. -¿Hay alguna noticia desde Eriador?

-Nada, desde la Batalla del Abismo de Helm. El Reino de Rohan ganó, pero no se sabe ningún detalle más.

-Comprendo – suspiró el Rey Elfo. Las comunicaciones estaban colapsadas desde hacía mucho, y no les llegaban muchas noticias desde el otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas; muy probablemente, el Enemigo tuviera algo que ver con eso. Y Thranduil echaba tantísimo en falta a su hijo…

-Mi Señor, había algo que quería comentaros – dijo Tauriel; - desde hacía bastante.

-¿De qué se trata? – le preguntó Thranduil, mirándola muy fijamente.

-Yo… veréis, querría hablar con vos… en privado.

-¿Ahora?

-Es urgente; sí.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que ahora parece que no hay mucho movimiento. Podré ausentarme un momento – dijo Thranduil, levantándose del trono.

Pero, justo en ese instante, el capitán de la Guardia del Bosque apareció por el corredor del palacio, interrumpiendo ese momento.

-¡Majestad! – clamó.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre que claman esos gritos? – exigió el rey, molesto.

-Lo siento, Majestad – se disculpó el elfo, postrándose ante él. –Pero es urgente.

-¿Cómo de urgente?

-La reina de Erebor, Majestad; con su hijo menor. Nos los hemos encontrado en el Bosque.

-¿¡Qué!? – Thranduil no pudo evitar gritar, siendo tan repentina la nueva.

-La reina Graella, Majestad. La hemos escoltado hasta aquí.

-¿¡Que la habé…!? – Thranduil consiguió contenerse a tiempo. Cerrando los ojos y suspirando, volvió a hablar con su típico tono calmado y monótono. – Está bien. Traedla aquí.

-Pero ¿qué vais a hacer? – le preguntó Tauriel, desde detrás.

-Sé lo que me hago.

En unos escasos segundos, el rey pudo ver perfectamente cómo sus guardias, custodiando a una baja figura femenina. Thranduil tragó saliva ante la escena. ¿Qué iba a decirle, ahora? ¿Cómo se le ocurría presentarse allí, sin avisar? En menos de un minuto, rey y reina estaban situado el uno en frente del otro.

Graella se sintió desfallecer de los nervios y de la ansiedad cuando al fin pudo ver al Rey de los Elfos justo ante sus ojos; y, a la vez, sintió su sangre hervir al ver la impasibilidad y la frialdad reflejados en su rostro.

-Majestad – se inclinó ella, queriendo empezar con buen pie.

-Su Realeza – hizo lo mismo el elfo. –No os esperaba.

-Lo sé. Lamento no haber avisado.

-¿A qué se debe vuestra visita?

-Vos debéis saberlo ya bien.

Thranduil permaneció en silencio durante unos largos segundos. –Lo lamento, Majestad, pero ya le respondí a vuestro esposo. No sé nada de vuestra hija.

-Ya. Os pediría que hablásemos en privado.

-Mi tiempo es escaso.

-Mi esposo no sabe que estoy aquí. Nadie sabe nada de mi visita. De ¨nuestra¨ visita – puntualizó la enana, agarrando fuertemente a Frerin de la mano. El niño miró con una profunda pena al Rey Elfo, de manera que hasta él se pudo sentir complacido.

-Por favor. No es un asunto político – pidió ella, mirando muy fijamente al elfo.

Los segundos más largos de la vida de Graella pasaron, hasta que Thranduil volvió a hablar, esta vez en un tono mucho menos frío.-Está bien. Vayamos a un sitio más resguardado.

Graella asintió con la cabeza, mientras se disponía a seguir al elfo; pero, a la vez, agarró muy fuertemente la mano de su hijo pequeño, pues no se fiaba ni un pelo de lo que estuviera planeando ese individuo. Sin poder evitarlo, numerosas y fugaces imágenes de lo que le podría haber pasado (o estar pasando) a su hija desfilaron por su mente, y sintió ganas de vomitar.

El Rey Elfo paró al pie de unas escaleras talladas en madera sobre la húmeda y fría roca. - ¿Decís que vuestro esposo no sabe nada de que estáis aquí?

-No. He venido por mi cuenta. Thranduil, si me permites que te llame así: mi hija está desaparecida; nadie sabe nada; estamos muy asustados. No hay ni una sola nueva suya. Por favor, te lo pido como madre; ¿sabes algo de ella?

-¿Seguro que no sabéis nada de su desaparición? – le preguntó el elfo, mirándola con una cara muy rara, parecida a una expresión de asco.

-No, no sabemos nada. Sólo sé que, si huyó por algo, huiría aquí.

-¿Y me estáis diciendo de veras que no sabéis la razón por la que vuestra hija huyó?

-¿Es que huyó? ¿¡Está aquí!? ¡Por favor, dímelo! ¡Si sabes algo de ella, dímelo! – le pidió Graella, al borde de las lágrimas. –Tengo mucho miedo. No sé nada de ella; ni dónde está, ni cómo está, ni siquiera si está viva. – La enana notó perfectamente cómo su hijo se estremecía al oír ese comentario. –Es mi niña; mi niñita. Si de veras la amas, por favor, te pido que me ayudes. Soy su madre.

Hasta ella misma pudo notar cómo algo se rompía en el calculador equilibrio de Thranduil al oír ese comentario; y, mirando abajo, sus ojos de hielo se encontraron con los de Frerin, que estaba ya rojos.

-Por favor, Señor – le pidió el niño. –Es mi hermana.

Y el Rey Elfo cerró los ojos, suspirando muy pesadamente, y extendió un brazo hacia las escaleras. –Subid.

Graella desconfió a la nada de él, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Agarrando muy fuertemente a Frerin, ambos subieron las numerosas y escarpadas escaleras seguidos del Rey Elfo muy de cerca.

Tras la larguísima subida, los esperaba una gran puerta entreabierta coronada con un arco adintelado. Graella volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Thranduil, y él le asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando la enana hubo abierto la puerta, se encontró con un enorme, luminoso y hermoso jardín, rodeado del aire más puro que había respirado en su vida. Numerosas plantas y árboles de todos los tamaños rodeaban ese recinto, a la vez que se podía oír a la perfección al río Rápido discurrir a los pies del palacio. Y allí, perfectamente a su vista, acunclillada al lado de una planta de exóticos frutos, estaba Helena; estaba su hija. Estaba muy extraña: su pelo, antes medio corto y liso, ahora le caía largo y ondulado sobre su espalda; su piel mostraba un brillo especial; y sus ojos eran más azules de lo que habían sido en su vida. Estaba vestida con una túnica élfica, verde amatista; y sobre su mano derecha brillaba con fuertes destellos un anillo de plata, bellamente labrado.

Graella llegó incluso a dudar sobre si esa era realmente su hija, o si es que estaría teniendo una alucinación; pero Frerin no se lo pensó ni un instante.

-¿Helena? – la llamó, aún agarrado a la mano de su madre, con desconfianza.

La bella joven que estaba frente a ellos dejó entonces su actividad, y giró la cabeza hacia el lugar del que le había llegado la voz del niño. Y esa vez, Graella no tuvo ninguna duda.

-¡Helena! – exclamó Frerin, corriendo hacia ella; mientras que la enana se tapaba la boca con las manos, con los ojos lacrimosos, y se arrodillaba para abrazar con fuerza a su hermanito.

-Helena – musitó Graella, sin poder creerse lo que veía. Se aproximó a su hija lentamente.

-Madre – se levantó ella del suelo, aupando a su hermano en brazos. – Estás aquí.

Y la mayor acarició la mejilla de su princesita, tocándola después de esas dos larguísimas semanas, y la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su cabello.

-Pero ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, cuando al fin se separó de ella, medio llorando. –Helena, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

La joven abrió la boca lentamente, como no sabiendo lo que responder, y volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, donde Thranduil aún seguía esperando. Pero el elfo simplemente dijo, con una especie de leve sonrisa en su rostro: - Os dejo a solas. – Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Lo que ninguno de los tres pudo ver fue la silenciosa lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla; pues iban a volver a quitarle a la nueva alegría de su vida de su lado. Y él no podría decirle que no.


	34. Disputas

**Capítulo 34: Disputas**

-Helena, cielo mío, ¿qué estás haciendo así? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste así como así? – le preguntó Graella a su hija, agarrando su cara entre sus dos manos, bañándose en la luz de sus ojos. –Estábamos tan preocupados por ti… Tantísimo…

-Espera; ¿¡padre sabe que estás aquí!? – la preguntó ella, alarmada.

-¡No! Nadie lo sabe. Simplemente he dicho que Frerin y yo íbamos a salir de paseo.

-Frerin… - Helena se agachó de nuevo, cogiendo de los hombros a su hermano menor. –Te he echado tanto de menos… ¡Oh, Frerin!

-Helena… - le correspondió él al abrazo. - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? Estaba muy preocupado; y mamá, y papá, y la tía Dís, y los abuelos…

-Frerin, yo… Te juro que no era ese mi plan.

-Entonces ¿cuál era? – preguntó Graella. -¿Qué pasó?

-Yo… - Helena se puso muy, muy blanca; y negó con la cabeza, levantándose. –La pregunta es ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-¿¡Que qué hacemos aquí!? ¡Pensábamos que estabas muerta! – Graella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho; y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. –Helena, lo siento, no quería decir eso… Pero es que ya creíamos que te podría haber pasado cualquier cosa… Dos semanas, hija; ¡dos semanas! sin saber nada de ti. Tu padre ha mandado partidas de búsqueda todos los días; hemos mandado cartas a Valle y Esgaroth; hemos recluido incluso al príncipe Bar… ¡Cartas! Helena, ¿eres consciente de que tu padre le mandó una carta al… elfo que te está hospedando?

-Sí.

-¿¡Y eres consciente de que el muy canalla le dijo que no sabía nada de ti!?

-¡Sí!

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí. Fui yo la que le dije que no le respondiera nada a mi padre.

-¿Qué… Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste…? Helena, sé que estás enamorada del elfo, pero siempre has tenido cabeza; y te quedas aquí, teniéndonos en vilo; y encima le pides al asqueroso de…

-¡No es un asqueroso! – le gritó ella, encarándose a su madre.

-¡Y le pides que no nos diga nada de ti! ¡Helena, somos tus padres! ¿No somos más importantes que a un elfo al que no conoces de nada?

-Para empezar, lo conozco mejor de lo que tú crees. Y, seguidamente, ¿por qué crees que me escapé? ¿Por qué crees que le pedí a Thranduil que no os dijera nada de mí?

Graella no respondió.

-¿Por qué, madre? ¿¡Cuáles son tus pretextos para acusarme!?

-No sé nada, Helena. Por eso he venido. Para que me expliques qué locura te trajo aquí.

-Qué locura… - asintió ella para sí misma, echándose hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada de su madre. – Qué locura, dices. Me estás culpando. ¿De veras crees que yo me iría de Erebor así como así, sin deciros nada? ¿De veras crees que yo soy tan cobarde?

-No… Helena, no te estoy llamando cobarde; pero yo también he sido joven, y he estado enamorada. Y sé las locuras que se cometen por amor. Y tu padre… en fin, hizo algo horrible al prometerte con Thorin…

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Frerin, confundido.

-Entiendo que quisieras huir; pero de ahí a esconderte de esa manera, a no querer decirnos nada…

-¿Náin no os contó nada? – preguntó Helena, con los ojos rojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Náin. ¿No os ha dicho nada?

-Decirnos… ¿el qué?

Helena miró de una manera tan profunda a su madre, que ella creyó que podría fulminarla con la mirada.

-Náin nos contó una cosa… - negó Graella con la cabeza. –Pero es imposible. Fue una locura lo que nos contó. Claramente, intentando protegerte.

-¿Qué os contó? – preguntó Helena, con una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla.

-No fue… Bueno, hasta te reirías – medio sonrió Graella, sin saber bien cómo contárselo a su hija; pero la expresión de la joven no cambió.

-Él… nos contó que… Dáin….

-Dáin, ¿qué? – exigió saber la princesa, levantando la cabeza.

-Helena, nos contó una locura. Una barbaridad contra su propio padre – intentó reponerse la reina, seriamente; su hija no podría estar diciendo… no podía estar asegurando… No.

-Esa madrugada, Náin me ayudó a escapar, por una ventana de mi propio reino, como si fuera una reclusa. Cuando llegué aquí, al Bosque, tenía una herida cruzándome la mitad de la cara; y los labios tan cortados que hasta mi saliva me escocía. Y estaba muerta de miedo. Muerta. He tenido que ir a todos lados acompañada hasta hace unos días, porque me daba miedo caminar por un pasillo sola. Y las pesadillas aún me siguen persiguiendo por las noches – Helena hablaba con firmeza, pero su voz estaba medio rota, y sus brazos temblaban contra su cuerpo. –Y el elfo al que tú llamas asqueroso, me ha ayudado; me ha curado las heridas, me ha quitado el miedo, y me ha acompañado todo el tiempo del que ha dispuesto. Y vienes aquí, a acusarme; a exigirme que te diga por qué huí de mi propio hogar a escondidas, por qué me da miedo regresar, por qué no puedo ni decirles a mis padres que estoy aquí.

-Helena…

-Te diré por qué no puedo. No puedo, porque si mi padre se entera de que estoy aquí, me mandará volver, maniatada y arrastrada si hace falta; y me obligará a casarme con mi primo, con el hijo de mi… - ella calló muy repentinamente justo en ese momento.

-¿Con el hijo de tu…?

-Intentó violarme, madre. Dáin intentó violarme.

Y al oír eso, Graella sintió como si todo el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros, aplastándola y provocando que la tierra se la tragara.

-¿Náin no os había dicho nada? – preguntó Helena, mientras sus hombros se encogían ante sucesivos gemidos.

-Sí, nos lo había dicho.

-¿Y no le hicisteis caso?

-Nosotros… era una locura lo que decía, Helena. ¿Cómo…? – Graella se tapó la boca de nuevo, mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos. –No me puedo creer esto.

-¿Que no te lo puedes creer? ¿¡Que no te lo puedes creer!? ¿Quieres que te lo explique con detalle?

-No…

-Se metió en mi alcoba, aunque intenté echarlo de allí; me comenzó a mandar cosas, a toquetearme; y, cuando intenté exigirle que saliera de mi habitación, me… me echó contra la cama… me rompió el camisón…

-Helena, por favor, para.

-Me pegó un puñetazo para que no gritara…

-¡Para!

El jardín volvió a quedar en silencio; un silencio sólo roto por el trinar de las aves.

-Y Náin llegó justo a tiempo – terminó Helena. – Él me salvó.

Graella lloraba, con las manos en la cabeza, sin poder creerse lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Náin les había dicho la verdad; desde el principio.

-Y no lo habéis creído – susurró Helena. –No lo habéis hecho.

-Tenía miedo, hija. No podía aceptar esa realidad.

-Y por eso preferisteis mirar hacia otro lado.

La reina no supo qué responder a eso. Su hija sólo estaba diciendo la cruda realidad.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó el pequeño Frerin, asustado, pues no comprendía nada de la situación. -¿Helena?

-Si yo hubiera estado allí, si me hubiera quedado, no me habríais creído tampoco. Preferís hacerle caso a ese despreciable, antes que a mí, vuestra propia hija, una vez más. ¨Por intentar protegerme¨, decís.

-Lo siento mucho – gimió Graella, entre lágrima y lágrima.

-Vete – le espetó su hija, sin pestañear siquiera. –Vete de aquí. No quiero verte.

Iba en serio. Quería que se alejara de su vista. Quería que se alejara de su lado. Y sintiéndolo Graella no iba a poder solucionar nada; sólo lo iba empeorar.

Así pues, cogiendo a su hijo de la mano, y dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, Graella se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el mismo lugar por el que había venido.

-Mamá, ¡me tengo que despedir de Helena! – le gritaba Frerin, intentando zafarse de su agarre. Pero Graella no podía oírlo siquiera, pues el llanto era ya demasiado grave.

-Majestad, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó Laegon.

-No lo sé – suspiró Thranduil, con las manos tras la espalda. –Supongo que se irá. Tarde o temprano debe volver a su hogar.

-Pero, Señor, si no es indiscreción… ¿qué hace aquí la princesa Helena?

-Tuvo una mala experiencia en su reino, y se vio obligada a huir.

-No me estaba refiriendo a eso, Majestad. ¿Qué hace aquí? – le volvió a preguntar el sirviente.

-_Está aquí porque la amo _– pensó para sí Thranduil. –_Más que a mi vida entera. _

Pero, justo en ese momento, unos pasos rápidos resonaron por las escaleras, y ambos elfos vieron a la reina Graella bajando a toda prisa por ellos.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Thranduil; pero la enana pasó a su lado como si nada, sin siquiera mirarlo, arrastrando al pequeño príncipe tras de sí.

-Mamá, ¡para ya! – chilló el niño, con fuerza, mordiendo la mano de su madre para que lo soltara.

-¡Ay! – se quejó Graella. –Frerin, ¿qué haces? ¡Vámonos de aquí!

-¡No! He venido a por Helena.

-Helena no va a venir – lloró su madre. –Vámonos ya, por favor.

-No – se lamentó el niño. – No me quiero ir sin ella. ¡Me quedaré aquí!

-¡Frerin, deja de decir bobadas!

-¡No estoy diciendo bobadas!

-¡Como vaya para allá verás…!- Graella avanzó, furiosa ya, hacia su hijo pequeño; pero el bueno de Laegon se interpuso entre ambos, pues para los elfos el castigo físico hacia un niño era algo impensable.

Mas, fue Thranduil, el que tomó cartas en el asunto. Avanzando hacia el pequeño, se acunclilló a su lado, y puso una mano sobre su hombro, mientras lo miraba muy fijamente a sus ojitos castaños llenos de lágrimas.

-Frerin, no puedes quedarte aquí – le dijo, con una voz sobrenaturalmente suave para tratarse de él. –Tienes que estar con tus padres.

Graella miró a Thranduil con asombro, pues ya estaba temiendo que fuera a hacer de las suyas para atraerse también al príncipe y tener así sus dos hijos bajo su poder.

-Helena… Quiero que venga conmigo.

-Algo me dice que tu hermana no quiere marcharse – respondió él, mirando de soslayo a la reina enana. –Y yo no puedo obligarla a que se vaya. Nadie puede. Así como nadie puede obligarla a que se quede.

-¡Díselo tú! Por favor, a ti te hará caso.

Thranduil cerró los ojos con pesadez. Si por él fuera, permitiría que ese niño se quedara en su reino; y así, su amada Helena sería del todo feliz. Pero no podía hacer eso.

-Está bien. Se lo diré.

-¡No le mientas al niño!

-Lo haré – el rey ignoró a la enana. –Frerin, a tu hermana le ha pasado algo muy malo en Erebor, y por eso no quiere regresar. Pero ella es fuerte y valiente. Y volverá. Por ti. Te echa mucho de menos, ¿sabes?

-No lo ha parecido. Se ha cabreado.

-No ha sido contigo, Frerin – los sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas. Helena estaba al pie de las escaleras, mirándolos a todos desde arriba.

La princesa terminó de bajar los escalones, y se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hermanito. –Frerin, no me he cabreado contigo. Lo prometo.

-Vuelve, Helena. Te echamos de menos.

-Volveré.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Graella, más para sí misma que para ella.

-Volveré – repitió la joven, firmemente. –Pero para hacer pagar a ese asqueroso lo que me hizo. Y para asegurarme que _mi_ reino no quede en manos del incompetente de mi primo.

La reina enana se puso muy roja al escuchar eso, y bajó la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Vas a volver entonces hoy con nosotros? – volvió a preguntar el pequeño, ajeno a todo, pues sólo deseaba que su hermana mayor volviera a estar con él.

-Hoy no. Mañana.

-¿Por qué mañana?

-He de despedirme.

Thranduil sintió que se quedaba sin aire al oír eso. Iba a quedarse un día más, una noche más… por él.

-¿Cómo regresarás? – preguntó su madre.

-A caballo. Puedo ir a Erebor yo sola.

Graella enrojeció por segunda vez durante esa conversación.

-Prométeme que volverás mañana por la mañana – le pidió Frerin, llorando.

-Te lo prometo – le susurró ella. –Antes de que despiertes, estaré en casa. ¿De acuerdo?

El niño asintió enérgicamente, y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza. –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Frerin.

Los dos elfos y la enana allí presentes se quedaron paralizados ante tal escena. Era una muestra de amor fraternal muy profunda, que pocos hermanos podrían conseguir.

-Venga, has de irte – le dijo Helena, separándose de él al fin. –Papá se estará preguntando dónde estáis. Ve.

Frerin asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sorbiéndose los mocos, y se alejó de nuevo junto con su madre, cogiéndola de la mano. Madre e hija se miraron una última vez, y Graella desapareció por el pasillo, con Frerin de la mano, sin intentar despedirse. Todo quedó entonces en silencio.

-Laegon, acompaña a la reina, por favor – le pidió Thranduil al sirviente elfo.

-Sí, mi Señor – respondió él, haciendo una reverencia.

Y, cuando ambos se hubieron quedado a solas, Thranduil se dirigió hacia Helena, que miraba hacia abajo con pena en la mirada, y le tocó el brazo con suavidad. –Helena, ¿estás bien?

-No…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pasa que son unos imbéciles.

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Todos! – exclamó ella, levantando las manos; y, sin poder evitarlo, se sentó sobre las escaleras, y se echó a llorar.

-Sshh… - le susurró el elfo, agachándose a su lado y rodeándola entre sus brazos. –Ya está. Estoy aquí.

-No me han creído, Thranduil. No le hicieron caso a mi primo. Le hicieron caso a… a Dáin…

-No sigas. Sólo te harás más daño – en verdad, Thranduil quería que parase, porque cada palabra que escuchaba le provocaba que le hirviera la sangre.

-¿¡Cómo han podido!?

-No querían ver la verdad – le susurró el elfo al oído.

Helena no dijo nada más; simplemente, siguió llorando, cobijándose entre los brazos del elfo.

Thorin se estremeció al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que lo habían pillado desprevenido.

-¡Adelante! – gritó desde adentro.

-Majestad – anunció Khôn, haciendo una reverencia nada más entrar. – Lamento importunaros, pero se trata de Bilbo Bolsón, mi Señor.

-¿Bilbo? ¿Qué le ocurre?

-No le ocurre nada, Majestad. Pero quiere declarar.

-¿Declarar? – preguntó el rey, intrigado. -¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre… el tema de vuestra hija, mi Señor.

A Thorin le bastaron dos segundos para salir de su despacho.

-¿De qué se trata? – le preguntó a su nuevo consejero, mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo.

-No lo sé, Majestad. Simplemente me han avisado de que quería deciros algo importante.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿¡Por qué no antes? ¿Y mi esposa?

-Ha salido esta mañana con el príncipe. Decía que iban a dar un paseo a caballo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Esta mujer está loca? ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre salir con todo lo que está pasando!?

-Majestad, no sé nada – se disculpó el otro enano, dando a entender su inocencia en todo ese asunto.

-Maldita sea… - masculló Thorin, y echó a correr escaleras arriba, intentando llegar cuanto antes a la alcoba del mediano.

-¿¡Qué ocurre!? – vociferó Thorin, nada más entrar en la habitación, olvidando sus modales como rey. Allí adentro no estaba solo Bilbo: varios consejeros, junto con los príncipes Thorin y Náin (este último maniatado) estaban esperando a su rey.

-¡Thorin! – exclamó Bilbo. –Menos mal que has llegado.

-Bilbo, ¿¡qué sabes!? – le preguntó el rey enano a su viejo amigo, cogiéndolo de los hombros, olvidando el detalle de su avanzada edad. -¿¡Qué me puedes decir de mi hija!?

-Thorin, ¡Thorin! Relájate, por favor. Siéntate y te contaré lo que sé.

-¿Sabes dónde está? –le preguntó el otro, sentándose, nervioso.

-No. Pero puedo ayudaros a saber qué ocurrió esa noche de la que todos habláis.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sabes lo que pasó?

-No sé nada a ciencia cierta. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando estos últimos días. Todo el mundo tan alborotado, de un lado para otro sin parar… Ha sido una de tus sirvientas la que se ha dignado a explicarme lo de la desaparición de tu hija. Y puedo explicarte qué es lo que oí la noche en que ocurrió todo. Verás, como sabes, mi habitación está muy pegada a la vuestra; y, por tanto, a la suya. Y yo, en uno de mis desvelos propios de mi edad, escuché unos ruidos muy extraños desde mi cama. Ruidos provenientes del pasillo.

-¿Qué… qué ruidos?

-Bueno, escuché pasos. De eso estoy más que seguro. Y…alguien entró en la alcoba de tu hija. Oí su voz… y sus gritos.

-¿Gritos? – preguntó Thorin, blanco como la cera.-¿Estás seguro de que eran gritos?

-Si no eran gritos, era algo similar. Gemidos, tal vez… pero te puedo asegurar que no eran de placer. Después, alguien más entró en escena, y escuché un golpe muy fuerte. Tras eso, hubo silencio; y, por último, escuché cómo alguien salía corriendo de nuevo por el pasillo. Creo… que era más de una persona. Sólo unos minutos después, las guardias encontraron a tu primo inconsciente. Me habría levantado, pero apenas y puedo andar ya sólo.

Thorin giró la cabeza, y volvió su mirada hacia su sobrino mayor. El joven mantenía su mirada en un punto muerto de la habitación, como si no quisiera escuchar las palabras de Bilbo. Después, miró a Náin.

-Creo – dijo el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros, - que está todo dicho.

-No quiero volver - se lamentó la joven, arropada por las sábanas, echa un ovillo sobre el colchón.

Era ya muy tarde; y, afuera, en la oscuridad impenetrable del bosque, hacía muchísimo frío. Las gotas de rocío que descansaban sobre la hierba se habían congelado para dejar paso a la escarcha. Ningún animal asomaba su hocico fuera de su madriguera, ni ningún pájaro sacaba su ala fuera del nido. Pero, allí dentro, en el palacio de los elfos del Bosque, las lámparas de aceite y las aguas termales que brotaban de las profundidades de la tierra se encargaban de calentar el ambiente, ajeno al tardío invierno del exterior.

Sin embargo, no era sino en la alcoba del rey de los elfos, donde la temperatura alcanzaba sus máximos en todo el derredor, con tan sólo tres pares de velas encendidas y ya medio consumidas que estaban dispersas por la habitación. Una atmósfera cálida envolvía los cuerpos desnudos de los dos amantes, que descansaban, sudorosos, el uno en los brazos del otro.

-No quiero volver – repitió Helena, cerrando los ojos, mientras paseaba sus brazos a lo largo del pecho del rey. – Pero he de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Tú misma has respondido a esa pregunta esta misma mañana – dijo Thranduil, no queriendo articular un ¨sí¨ definitivo, con la vana esperanza de que su querida enana decidiera quedarse a su lado en última instancia.

-Mis padres no se merecen que vuelva a su lado. Lo hago por Frerin, no por ellos.

-No, Helena; lo haces por ti. Ese asqueroso no puede seguir exento de su pena. Si pudiera, le daría lo que se merece… - murmuró Thranduil, apretando el puño derecho y rechinando los dientes.

-Pero no puedes – lo calmó ella, posando una mano sobre su brazo. – Hemos de andarnos con cuidado. Además – suspiró la joven, - soy yo la que he de enfrentarme a él. No puedo permitir que otros den la cara por mí. He de cerciorarme de que se lleve lo que se merece… pero tengo mucho miedo.

La princesa notó cómo unos dedos levantaban suavemente su cabeza hacia arriba. – Helena, mírame.

Ambas miradas volvieron a cruzarse esa noche, y la joven sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo ante esos ojos tan profundos y escudriñadores.

-No tengas miedo. Ese desgraciado no se merece tu miedo.

-Pero…. ¿y si me vuelve a hacer algo?

-Estarás protegida. Tu padre mandará apresar a ese canalla, y tendrás escoltas a tu alrededor.

-Pero… ¿y si no me creen?

-Te creerán. Habría que ser imbécil para no hacerlo a estas alturas.

-Pero ¿y si no lo hacen, Thranduil? Ni siquiera puedo cruzar un pasillo sola, ¿cómo voy a vivir con… con…?

-Está bien – suspiró el elfo, cerrando los ojos. –Hagamos una cosa. Cuando vuelvas, mándame una carta explicándome tu situación. Si no puedes hacérmela llegar en dos días, entenderé que tu padre no te ha creído.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces, marcharé yo mismo a por ti.

Helena asintió. La sola idea de tenerlo de vuelta a su lado la hacía sentirse mucho mejor. Cerrando los ojos, apegó aún más su cuerpo al de su amado elfo, y sonrió para sí misma al sentir sus brazos abrazando más fuertemente su menudo cuerpo.

Pero, de repente, se sintió muy mal. Terriblemente mal.

Levantándose rápidamente de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta que había camuflada al fondo de la alcoba, la abrió, y se agazapó sobre la letrina personal del rey. No supo muy bien qué fue lo que devolvió, pues ciertamente apenas había probado bocado esa noche; pero no paró hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitió. Tras pasarse un brazo por la boca para intentar acabar con los restos de ese horrible sabor, sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía en temblores, y su vista volvió a nublarse como le había sucedido la mañana anterior.

Justo cuando notaba que las fuerzas le fallaban, unas manos la rodearon con una cálida manta, y unos brazos la acunaron con premura mientras la alzaban en el aire. No fue hasta que volvió a estar en la cama, cuando se sintió mejor.

-¿Qué…? – preguntó ella, volviendo en sí. -¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Te has desvanecido – le respondió Thranduil. –Ya estás mejor.

-Ayer estuvo a punto de pasarme lo mismo. Pero… he vomitado. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan rara?

Thranduil se echó a su lado de nuevo en la cama, y la arropó bien con las sábanas y la colcha de la cama, con expresión preocupada. –Son síntomas de nuestra unión.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando intercambiamos las dotes, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que tendría efectos.

-Sí, pero eso fue hace ya bastante. ¿Aún duran?

-A mí ya me han pasado. A ti… al parecer no.

Thranduil alargó un brazo, y posó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de su amada, mirándola con amor, pero también con preocupación. Helena se preguntó qué iría a decirle.

-Estás cambiando. Se te nota en tu cuerpo, en tu cabello, y en tu mirada. Te estás volviendo elfa, Helena.

-¿Perdona? – le preguntó esta, totalmente descolocada.

-No quiero decir que te vayas a convertir en una de nosotros, pero, indudablemente, ya no eres la misma que antes, en muchos sentidos. Tu anatomía se está tornando más bella, y tu alma más pura.

-Pero… eso ¿qué significa, realmente? ¿Hasta cuándo me va a durar esto?

-No lo sé –negó él con la cabeza, acariciando su mano con suavidad. – Supongo que no durará mucho.

-Supones.

-Sí, supongo. Te mentiría si te dijera que lo sé con certeza.

-Yo… - murmuró Helena. – No sé si alegrarme ante esta nueva o si desesperarme. ¿Es algo bueno o malo?

Thranduil se encogió de hombros. –Depende de desde dónde se mire.

Helena se giró sobre sí misma, y se quedó mirando al techo de la habitación. –Pero… eso significa… ¿que seré inmortal?

-No – le respondió el elfo, medio riéndose. –Eso es imposible. Sólo Eru puede dar o quitar ese don.

-Ya… - murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose agotada.

-Ven – le susurró el elfo sobre su oído, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. –Has de descansar.

-¡No! – se quejó ella. –No quiero dormir todavía.

-Estás agotada. Has de hacerlo.

-No… - negó ella. – No quiero abrir los ojos y descubrir que he de partir.

-Velaré por tus sueños – le aseguró él, acariciando su cabello negro. –Y acariciaré la espalda, si lo deseas.

Algo se encendió en el interior de Helena. Amaba que le hiciera cosquillas. –Vale.

Thranduil sonrió para sí ante el cambio de actitud tan repentino de la princesa, y posó sus dedos sobre la sedosa piel de su espalda desnuda, trazando líneas imaginarias sobre ella. –Duerme. Mañana será otro día.

Y así, Helena se apretujó contra su tronco, posando sus manos sobre su pecho, y, sintiendo su calmada respiración sobre su frente y sus dedos acariciándola con sosiego, se fue quedando poco a poco dormida. Sin embargo, hubo una frase, una idea, que la persiguió hasta sus sueños, velados por una mujer alta, rubia, y blanca como la nieve, que le hablaba en _sindar_ con una sonrisa calmada en el rostro.

_-Eso significa… ¿que seré inmortal? _

**Bueno… lamento mucho el retraso xddd. Pero es que los estudios son horribles, más los días de Nochebuena y Navidad que no hay quién pare… Así que espero que os vaya gustando el giro del capítulo. Prometo no defraudar. ¡Besos! XXX**


	35. Aviso

**Bueno, antes de nada, he de pedir perdón por la larguísima tardanza. He tenido un curso muy ajetreado y mi imaginación no estaba para mucho; sin embargo, y a pesar de que tenía pensado continuar con el fic en verano, he decidido ponerme ya manos a la obra, debido a algunos mensajes y reviews que algunos me habéis enviado. **

**Sin embargo, antes de continuar con la historia, he decidido hacer otra cosa que tenía en mente hace ya algunos meses, pero que al final rechacé. Se trata de subir un fic aparte en el que se describa la noche que pasan Thranduil y Helena en el claro del Bosque Negro. Claramente, habrá **_**lemon**_** muy implícito, y por esa misma razón lo voy a subir en un documento aparte, para que quienes no quieran leerlo no lo hagan. Os preguntaréis, ¿qué tiene todo esto que ver con el transcurso de la historia? Bueno, la cosa está en que no será un one-shot, sino que subiré **_**otro**_** capítulo más. ¿Qué pasará en él? Ahh, sorpresa. En ese segundo capítulo no habrá ninguna escena sexual, por lo que será apto para todo aquel que quiera leerlo. Y sí, habrá en ese capítulo **_**algo **_**de gran importancia en el transcurso de la historia. **

**Espero que no os moleste mucho este cambio de planes. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos ^^**

**¡Besos!**


	36. Asfixia

**Capítulo 35: Asfixia**

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?

Graella apenas hizo caso de la pregunta de su esposo.

-Graella, ¿dónde estabais? - volvió a inquirir el Rey, agarrando a su mujer fuertemente de los brazos y zarandeándola. -¿¡Dónde estabais Frerin y tú!? ¡Maldita sea, estaba preocupado!

-Nosotros... estábamos de paseo. Tomando el aire.

-¿Tomando el aire? ¡Por amor de Dúrin! ¡Como si no tuviera ya bastante como para encima perderos a vosotros!

La reina paseó distraídamente su mirada por el salón del trono. Ella y Frerin habían llegado al atardecer a Erebor, pero se sentía tan perdida y tan avergonzada que había optado por no volver a la alcoba de su esposo. En esos momentos debería estar amaneciendo.

-Graella, por favor, dime la verdad...

-Hemos estado dando una vuelta, Thorin - respondió ella, incapaz de decirle la verdad a su Rey. -Nada más...

Thorin pareció quedarse algo más relajado tras aquella declaración, y aflojó el agarre sobre su mujer.

-Ha sido un día complicado.

-Sí...

-Bilbo ha testificado hoy ante mí.

Ella pareció no oírlo.

-No nos ha dado muy buenas noticias.

Graella elevó la mirada lentamente, y se abrazó a su propia cintura, intentando protegerse a sí misma de un enemigo invisible. -Lo peor está por llegar...

* * *

-Deberéis tener cuidado. Los caminos no son seguros últimamente.

Helena asintió levemente, aferrándose más fuertemente a las riendas del caballo. Ciertamente había crecido durante su estancia en el Reino del Bosque, pues el pony en el que había llegado ya no le servía para montarse. Distraída, se preguntó qué pensaría su padre al verla llegar sobre un corcel de ese tamaño; pero después se dio cuenta de que aquello daba igual, en verdad.

-¿Seguro que no precisáis escolta?

-No, Laegon - le sonrió ella al elfo, acomodándose mejor sobre la silla de montar. -Siento lo del pobre animal, es que no sé montar sin riendas.

-No os preocupéis. _Hîonin _es resistente. Aguantará.

-Prometo devolverlo en cuanto pueda.

-Igual haremos con vuestro animal. Lo cuidaremos con esmero.

La joven suspiró hondamente para sí misma, y se echó la capucha sobre el cabello negro, intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible hasta su llegada a Erebor. No tenía excesivas ganas de preguntas indiscretas, y sabía que eso sería lo que las próximas semanas le depararían.

-Os deseo un buen viaje, Señora.

-Laegon, yo... gracias.

El elfo de cabellos rojizos le devolvió la sonrisa, llevándose una mano al pecho y alargándola en dirección a la princesa, a modo de despedida.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

Tras haberle golpeado suavemente en el cuello, la montura de Helena comenzó su travesía a trote lento, mientras ella intentaba no mirar atrás. Le dolía demasiado pensar en el pasado, y le daba demasiado miedo pensar en el venidero futuro.

Helena se alejó de las puertas principales de la gruta del Rey del Bosque, rodeándola por su flanco izquierdo. Era un soleado y fresco día que ya anticipaba la primavera, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Aquello solamente entristeció aún más a la joven.

_Ella y Thranduil habían hecho una última vez el amor aquella mañana, antes de separarse definitivamente. Entre besos desesperados se habían despedido, no sin antes jurarse que esa no sería la última vez que se verían._

_Y él le había cedido un último regalo: un colgante. No uno de esos collares ostentosos y brillantes que todas las mujeres se morían por tener, sino un simple y fino colgante labrado en oro, que terminaba en un pequeño péndulo en su extremo. _

_-No puedo aceptarlo - le dijo ella, no queriendo ni preguntar el increíble valor sentimental que aquella borla debía tener para él._

_-Sí que puedes - le había respondido él, acariciando con un cuidado infinito su largo cuello. -Por favor, no me hagas preguntas, pero prométeme que la próxima vez que nos veamos lo llevarás puesto. _

_Helena, aunque aún algo dudosa, había cerrado la mano en torno a aquel amuleto, y, acercándolo a su corazón, le había asentido a su longevo enamorado. _

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sentirse más enamorada que nunca de aquel increíble elfo, algo le decía que las cosas iban a torcerse a partir de ese momento.

Un mareo repentino la obligó a detener al caballo con violencia. El animal pegó un relincho grave, y ella estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Agarrándose la cabeza con una mano, tomó una buena bocanada de aire a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

_-Pero ¿qué me está ocurriendo? _\- pensó, angustiada. - _¿Por qué me siento tan... rara?_

Rara. En esos momentos se sentía más rara y más perdida de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida.

Sin haberlo querido, rememoró el sueño que tuvo la noche en que Thranduil y ella habían yacido por vez primera, en el claro secreto del bosque.

De tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de acabar casada con su primo, subyugada a un papel secundario en su matrimonio, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Jamás permitiría que aquello pasara. Antes la muerte. Bastante se había rebajado ya.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, estaba su amado elfo, su Rey, mirándola con aquella cara empañada por el dolor y por la angustia. _¨Todo va a salir bien¨_, le decía.

_¨Puedes elegir¨._

Helena agachó la cabeza, apoyando la frente contra el velloso cuello del caballo. No entendía absolutamente nada. Estaba completamente extraviada en sus pensamientos... y, sin embargo, había algo que se le estaba pasando por alto. Había algo más... pero no podía recordar el qué.

Con un leve suspiro, la joven se reincorporó sobre el animal, y, apegando un poco sus talones a sus costados, ambos reanudaron la marcha, dejando atrás el Reino del Bosque.

* * *

Un silencio imperial reinaba en el salón del trono. El Rey Thorin, más altivo y más concentrado que nunca, paseaba su mirada por todos los asistentes al juicio.

Varios de sus consejeros estaban allí presentes. Dwalin era uno de ellos; sin embargo, este miraba al suelo, avergonzado por sus actos cometidos. En poco más de dos semanas, el enano se había convertido en la comidilla del reino; en especial, de todas esas cortesanas que no tenían otra cosa que hacer con su vida que cotillear y exagerar los hechos acaecidos a espaldas de su pobre esposa, la cual, nunca se había sentido tan desgraciada.

Glóin, uno de sus pocos amigos fieles que le quedaban, también estaba allí presente, esperando al veredicto que debería caer sobre el sospechoso.

Fallia miraba a su esposo con temor contenido, mientras que apretaba con fuerza el hombro de su hijo mayor, que, mordiéndose el labio inferior, parecía el más preocupado y ansioso de todos ellos. Náin, por el contrario, permanecía de pie, impasible, con los brazos cruzados, alejado un tanto de su familia. Su madre no quería dirigirle la palabra.

Graella era la única del salón que parecía estar luchando contra un sinfín de emociones contradictorias. Por una parte, parecía aterrada y afanosa; pero, por el lado opuesto, podría haber acabado con la vida de más de una persona si las miradas matasen. A pesar de esta aparente bipolaridad sentimental, la enana no paraba de girar sus ojos hacia atrás, como si estuviera esperando que algo fuera a suceder de un momento a otro.

-Thorin - la voz de su primo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. -Por favor.

El Rey de Erebor bajó su mirada hacia Dáin. El señor enano estaba de rodillas ante el trono y encadenado de pies y manos. Su mirada denotaba una desesperación que Thorin nunca antes había visto en él.

-Por favor, primo; ¿cuándo has dejado de confiar en mí? - le preguntó, con la voz rasgada. -¿Cuándo te has doblegado ante unos rumores sin fundamento tan faltos de honor?

-Esos rumores no están faltos de honor - se oyó, por detrás, la voz de Náin. -Están faltos de humanidad.

-¡Silencio! - exclamó el Rey, provocando que su voz resonara durante varios segundos seguidos contra los muros del salón.

-Jamás le haría nada a tu hija, ¡por favor! Es como mi propia niña.

Graella abrió muchísimo los ojos al oír aquello, y cerró los puños contra sus caderas. Pareció volver en sí.

-Hijo de la gran... ¡puta! - exclamó la enana, aproximándose hacia él con las manos en alto. -¡Te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos!

-¡Graella! - gritó Thorin, mientras que varios de los consejeros se acercaban a ella para agarrarla.

-¡Se le ha ido la cabeza! - vociferó Fallia, apartando a su hijo mayor de un manotazo.

-Graella, ¡para! ¡Detente! - le ordenó su esposo, bajando las escaleras del trono y sujetándola de las muñecas. -¿¡Qué te ocurre!?

-¡Ese desgraciado y despreciable intentó violar a nuestra hija! ¡Lo habría hecho sin que nos hubiéramos percatado! ¡Díselo, cobarde! ¡Dile a tu primo lo que le hiciste a su hija!

-¡Se ha vuelto loca! - fue la única contestación de Dáin. -¡Llevaosla!

-Graella, por favor - le exigió Thorin, agarrando su rostro entre sus manos. -Detente de una vez. Deja de armar un espectáculo.

-Thorin, por favor... - le pidió ella, sujetándolo del cuello de la túnica. -Has de hacerme caso. Helena...

-¡Ya se acabó! - exclamó el primogénito del juzgado, zafándose de los brazos de su madre y dando un paso adelante. -Sacad a esta mujer del salón.

-¡Aquí soy yo quien da las órdenes!

En ese preciso instante, uno de los guardias de palacio llegó, medio corriendo, al lugar en el que se estaba decidiendo sobre el futuro de Dáin Pie de Hierro.

-Majestad... -anunció el enano, postrándose con obediencia ante su monarca.

-¿¡Qué!? Maldita sea, ¿¡qué!?

-(...) La princesa, Señor.

Un silencio tan espeso como la noche se hizo vigente en la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre con la princesa?

-Está en su sala común, Majestad, acompañada de varias doncellas. Acaba de llegar... montada a caballo.

* * *

Helena apenas recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido al llegar a Erebor. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de poner en orden sus pensamientos, o sus sentimientos, antes de que una decena de manos la hubieran bajado del caballo, haciéndole mil preguntas y sin dejarla responder a ninguna, y la habían dirigido a la salita en la que su familia solía reunirse a menudo para descansar. En esos instantes, un puñado de doncellas reales la estaban ¨atendiendo¨, quitándole la capa y restregando sus manos sobre su lujosa túnica y sobre su largo y peinado cabello negro.

-Estáis más delgada - murmuró una de ellas, posando sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Yo...

-¿Y este colgante? - preguntó otra, tocando el orbe que descansaba sobre su escote.

Helena lo atrapó con sus manos a la nada.

-¡No lo toques! ¡Y dejadme en paz!

Pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la puerta de la salita se abrió con rapidez. Una figura muy familiar entró a través de ella. Era el Rey.

Era su padre.

Thorin se quedó paralizado al principio, nada más verla allí, sentada sobre el sillón, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Parecía que estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Las doncellas, siguiendo una orden silenciosa, salieron de la sala con la cabeza gacha. Ahora Helena podía respirar.

El Rey dio un paso vacilante hacia delante; Helena, en respuesta, se levantó de su asiento, respirando muy pausadamente.

Thorin dio otro paso más. Ambos estaban ya muy próximos el uno del otro.

Con un gesto vacilante, el soberano alargó su mano derecha hacia el rostro de su hija. Acarició una de sus mejillas con suavidad, temiendo que fuera a desaparecer bajo su tacto.

-Helena - se atrevió a decir, al final.

Ella no le respondió, pero no fue necesario. Su padre apretó sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, y la abrazó con fuerza y con calidez. La joven notó que unas lágrimas húmedas caían sobre su cuello.

-Helena... - repitió Thorin, acariciando su cabello con lentitud.

-Padre, yo...

-¿Helena? - preguntó otra voz a espaldas de su progenitor.

Helena reconoció a Dwalin, que la miraba con ojos como platos. Y no estaba sólo él: su madre, Fallia, Thorin, Náin... Demasiadas personas en una habitación tan pequeña. Necesitaba aire.

-¿Dónde has estado? - le preguntó su primo menor, con una expresión que estaba entre la sorpresa y la alegría.

-Hija mía - prosiguió Thorin, mirándola de arriba a abajo. -Has crecido. ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? ¡A tu edad!

Necesitaba mucho aire.

-Y el cabello... - murmuró el Rey, agarrando uno de sus mechones entre sus manos. -Y... tu rostro. Estás más mayor. Menos niña.

-¿Y Frerin? - preguntó ella, sintiéndose mareada. Necesitaba ver a su hermano. Era la única persona con la que quería estar en esos instantes.

-Y esas ropas - comentó Fallia, por detrás, con un ligero aire de desaprobación. -¿De dónde las has sacado?

Helena se miró a sí misma. Llevaba una túnica azul oscura que Thranduil le había dejado.

-¿Es... ropa élfica? - preguntó su padre, mirándola con una expresión rara en el rostro.

-Yo...

-Helena, ¿dónde has estado?

La princesa miró a un lado y a otro, pero sólo podía ver miradas de reproche y de incredulidad a su alrededor. Solamente su madre parecía dirigirle un cierto gesto de perdón.

-No... - las lágrimas comenzaron a manar de los ojos de Helena, mientras sentía cómo la ansiedad iba apartando poco a poco a la tranquilidad con que había partido esa mañana del palacio de los elfos del Bosque. -No quiero... no sé...

-Helena, ¿necesitas algo?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Has estado perdida?

-¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Te han raptado?

-Ha sido ese elfo, ¿verdad? Él te ha mantenido cautiva.

-Dejadme hablar... - pidió ella, temblando. -Por favor... escuchadme...

Helena giró la cabeza bruscamente para evitar que la vieran llorando; pero, al realizar aquel violento movimiento, vio con el rabillo del ojo a alguien custodiado por dos guardias al fondo de la estancia. Alguien en quien no había reparado.

Siguiendo su instinto más básico, la joven se levantó con brusquedad del sillón, abrazando a su padre con desesperación, buscando protección.

-¡Helena! - exclamó este. -¿Qué...?

Los recuerdos de aquella horrible noche fueron abriéndose paso en su mente. Allí estaba él, en la misma habitación que ella, y a nadie parecía importarle.

Su vista se nubló. Se sintió desfallecer. Cayó al suelo, sintiendo mucho calor. Unos brazos la agarraron antes de que su cabeza sufriera algún impacto. Oyó muchas voces a su alrededor, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían.

Todo se volvió negro...

* * *

Para cuando se sintió un poco mejor, y pudo abrir los ojos, estaba tumbada en una cama, irreconocible para ella. Era muy ancha, cómoda y cálida. Su cuerpo estaba recubierto con un camisón de seda blanco, de aspecto bastante pulcro, que dejaba sus brazos y su escote al descubierto.

Al incorporarse un poco sobre la cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación completamente desconocida; y que, además, no podía pertenecer a Erebor.

Un grandioso balcón, situado al costado derecho de la cama, dejaba penetrar un radiante sol, así como una agradable brisa de primavera. Los pájaros piaban no muy lejos de allí. Un agradable olor a bosque impregnaba sus fosas nasales.

En ese momento, sintió cómo unas manos se posaban sobre su cintura, provocándole un gritito ahogado.

Había alguien detrás de ella.

El individuo apoyó un codo sobre el colchón, y, acercando su aliento peligrosamente a su cuello, susurró sobre su oído.

-Buenos días, amada mía.

Helena se quedó completamente paralizada al escuchar aquella voz. No podía ser verdad.

-¿Thranduil? - preguntó, sin atreverse a darse la vuelta.

-¿Quién si no? - preguntó él, a su vez, besándole el cuello con suavidad, a la vez que le acariciaba la nuca con el dedo índice. -¿Acaso sueles despertar con otros hombres? Debería empezar a preocuparme.

Ella no quiso volverse aún. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Te noto muy callada - ronroneó él, mordiendo con cuidado su hombro derecho. -¿Le ocurre algo a mi bella reina?

-¿Cómo? - inquirió ella. ¿Había dicho... reina?

Unas manos indiscretas subieron su falda a modo de respuesta, sin darle tiempo a pensar.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ella ya estaba dada la vuelta, mirando a aquellos ojos grises que tanto le hacían perder el juicio.

Era él, no cabía duda.

Prefirió, no obstante, no preguntar qué pasaba, ni cómo había llegado a parar allí. Simplemente, se aproximó a sus labios, y los besó con desesperación y pasión.

Thranduil paseó las manos por sus glúteos, acariciandolos ardorosamente. Ella se sentó justo sobre él, como si llevara años haciéndolo, y levantó su túnica que empleaba para dormir.

Tras unos instantes y unos cuantos movimientos más, él ya estaba en su interior, con una desesperación tal que ni siquiera se habían quitado las ropas.

Helena se movió sobre él, agitando sus caderas con violencia, a la vez que se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama para no caer hacia delante.

Tras unos ocho minutos aproximados, Thranduil estalló en su interior.

Helena se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, extenuada como estaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero algo en su interior le decía que era lo más normal del mundo.

-He de reconocer que esta mañana te has superado, _melleth_ \- rió con picardía él, acariciando su cintura a través de su camisón. -Aunque no era mi intención hacer esto tan rápido. Sé que me has echado de menos en Erebor, pero no me podía imaginar el ardor que guardabas para tu vuelta.

Helena arqueó las cejas para sí, y se aupó un poco para separarse de su amante. Lo miró muy fijamente, acariciandole el rostro, y él pudo ver la preocupación en su mirada.

-Helena, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara, amor mío.

-Thranduil... -inquirió ella, inquieta. -¿Qué está pasando?

-¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó él, incorporándose un poco sobre sí mismo.

-Yo... Erebor... mi tío...

El Rey Elfo se aupó con una rapidez de vértigo sobre sí mismo, agarrando a Helena de los brazos. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha vuelto a hacer algo ese malnacido?

-¡No! Bueno... no que yo sepa.

-Helena...

-Estoy mareada...

Thranduil abrazó cálidamente a su amada, arropándola entre sus brazos. Con delicadeza, posó su cabeza sobre su hombro, haciéndola sentir un poco mejor.

-Helena, ¿qué ocurre?

-No... no lo sé. Estoy muy confundida.

Un sinfín de imágenes fueron desfilando por su cerebro. Las reconoció. Eran las mismas que las del sueño que tuvo la noche del claro.

Sin embargo, una nueva imagen hizo mella en su mente.

Helena miró con espanto el balcón que se abría al lado derecho de la cama.

-Nosotros... ya habíamos estado aquí.

-Claro que sí - le respondió él, arqueando las cejas. -Es nuestra alcoba.

-Yo... el claro... y mis primos... y mi hermano... y... y... una niña.

-¿Cómo?

-Había una niña. Rubia, pequeña, de voz suave...

-Níniel está arriba, _melleth în._ Está durmiendo.

-(...) ¿Níniel?

-Sí, Helena. Níniel. Nuestra Níniel.

-¿Nuestra? ¿Nuestra... niña?

-Nuestra pequeña, sí. Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No...- se quejó ella, apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Será mejor que duermas un poco. Llamaré a los sanadores para que te vean.

-¡No! -gritó ella, agarrando la mano de su amado. - No, por favor. No me dejes sola.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque entonces... volveré a dormir... y no quiero.

-Helena - le dijo él, posando las manos sobre sus hombros. -Todo está bien. Todo pasó ya.

-¿El qué? ¿El que pasó, Thranduil?

Y él fue a responderle; pero, justo cuando su boca se abría para articular palabra, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Todo se volvió negro de nuevo. El elfo se desvaneció en el aire, como si de un espejismo se tratara. Helena intentó agarrar su mano, pero no pudo.

Todo desapareció, quedándose sola en un vacío negro y silencioso.

El sonido de los pájaros y el olor a bosque desapareció, dejando paso al humo y al calor abrasador. El fuego la rodeaba, la acechaba, la asfixiaba.

Lo consumía todo.

* * *

Y despertó, empapada en sudor frío, desgarrando el aire con un grito.

**Como ya prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis con creces. De nuevo, lamento mi larga tardanza en actualizar. **

**PD: Actualicé hará un par de días el segundo capítulo del fic ¨Entre el cielo y el agua¨, en el que tiene lugar el acontecimiento realmente importante para continuar con el desarrollo de la historia y entender, en gran medida, esta capítulo. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	37. Apertura

**Capítulo 37: Apertura.**

-Malditos seamos todos - se quejó Thorin, yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, con la mirada gacha y las manos cruzadas tras la espalda. -Por qué no haríamos nada desde un principio...

Graella no se atrevía a hablar siquiera. Simplemente miraba hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido, abrazándose a sí misma en un intento de darse calor.

-Pobre niña nuestra - se quejó Dís, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. -Con lo mal que ha de haberlo pasado...

Thorin detuvo en ese instante su incesante vaivén, y se volvió con una mirada llena de resentimiento y furia hacia su esposa. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías donde estaba?

-Yo... no lo supe hasta ayer - se excusó la otra, sin levantar la mirada. -Lo siento. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

-¿¡Y no se te ocurrió decirme nada!?

-Si te lo hubiera dicho, hubieras montado en cólera, y tal vez ahora mismo estaríamos inmersos en una guerra contra el Reino del Bosque.

-Y no te creas que no nos veremos en esas. Ese asqueroso y despreciable elfo... verás cuando le ponga las manos encima...

-Majestad - una voz masculina fue la encargada de interrumpir al Rey.

-Khrenin - se levantó Dís, rápidamente, seguida de Graella. -¿Cómo está?

-Está bien, mis Señores. Ha sido un desmayo sin excesiva importancia. La princesa está algo débil y confundida; eso es todo.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?

-Por supuesto; pero sería conveniente que no entrara demasiada gente a la vez.

-Con nosotros tres estará bien. Vamos - anunció Thorin, siguiendo al biólogo de la Corte y maestro de su hija por el pasillo. - Muchas gracias, Khrenin. Has acudido antes que ningún sanador. No sé qué pasa en este maldito reino, que todo el mundo está en todo menos en lo que le conviene realmente.

-No hay por qué darlas, mi Señor. Helena necesita ahora mismo a alguien amigable que la consuele.

Para cuando hubieron llegado a su alcoba, Helena estaba despierta, pero no parecía mucho más sana que antes. Vestida ya con uno de sus camisones y con el cabello negro recogido hacia atrás, la muchacha, que estaba recostada contra el almohadón de su lecho, los miró a los tres con una mirada llena de desconfianza y recelo.

Un espeso silencio se hizo mella en la habitación. Dís, después de varios minutos, fue la primera en dirigirle la palabra.

-Helena - se lamentó, caminando hacia la cama con los brazos extendidos. -Niña mía, qué susto nos habías dado.

La enana abrazó la cabeza de su sobrina entre sus brazos, derramando unas silenciosas lágrimas sobre su cabellera.

-Hija mía - se adelantó su madre tímidamente, como si temiera su reacción. -Yo... tu padre...

-Estábamos muertos de miedo, hija. No sabíamos dónde estabas.

-Sí. Ya veo cómo habéis removido cielo y tierra para encontrarme.

-¿Cómo... qué hablas? - preguntó Thorin, abriendo mucho los ojos, en actitud de sorpresa. -¡Claro que he removido cielo y tierra! ¿¡Tú sabes la que he armado para encontrarte!?

-No me grites - le espetó la menor, apoyándose sobre sus dos manos y haciendo amago de levantarse.

-Thorin, déjala - intervino Dís, posando una mano sobre el pecho de su sobrina. -Por favor, lo menos que podemos hacer ahora es pelear...

-¿Tú sabes a qué he venido, padre? ¿Tú sabes por qué he vuelto?

-(...) ¿De dónde has vuelto? Eso me gustaría saber a mí. De dónde has vuelto...

Helena fijó la mirada en el rostro serio de su padre; seguidamente, rodó los ojos hacia el de su madre, y volvió a dirigirlos hacia el Rey.

-Te lo ha contado...

Graella bajó la mirada, muerta de la vergüenza; y Thorin dio un paso adelante. -Helena, escúchame bien...

-¡Te lo ha contado!

-¡Escúchame!

-¡No, escúchame tú! ¡Tu primo...!

-¡Helena! - exclamó Dís, intentando acallarla.

-¡... intentó violarme!

Silencio. Un espeso silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Os seguís sorprendiendo? ¿No habíais tenido pruebas suficientes ya?¿He tenido que volver yo misma, para asegurarme que ese despreciable se muera en prisión, como poco? Porque eso es lo que haré. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado.

Graella se llevó una mano a la cabeza, escondiendo la cara entre sus ropas.

Thorin, por su parte, parecía no querer creerse lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Helena, cielo, estás cansada...

-No estoy cansada, tía. Estoy perfectamente bien. Los que creo que estáis mal de la cabeza sois vosotros.

-(...) Majestad... - musitó Khrenin.

Pero el Rey no lo escuchó. Parecía estar en un lugar muy lejos de allí.

-Majestad - repitió el otro enano. -La princesa necesita estar a solas. Necesita reposo.

Padre e hija se dirigieron una mirada cargada de tensión mutua. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a ceder.

-Thorin - murmuró, al fin, Graella. -Vámonos. Por favor. Helena necesita descansar.

El Rey, finalmente, pareció encontrar un mínimo de sentido común en mitad de su orgullo; pero, justo antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta cogido del brazo de su esposa, se giró una última vez hacia su hija.

-No sé si es cierto que Dáin intentó hacerte daño o no. Necesito pensar.

-¿Pensar?

-Sí, pensar. Pero esto no va a quedar así.

Y, antes de que ella pudiera pensar en lo que su padre había querido decir, el Rey ya había salido de la habitación. Dís y Graella, siguiendo las indicaciones de Khrenin, también dejaron a la joven a solas con él.

-Helena... - intentó dirigirse a ella su madre, antes de marcharse. -Yo...

-Vete. No quiero verte. No quiero saber nada más de ti.

-(...) Te prometo que no permitiré que tu padre cometa ninguna locura.

* * *

-¡Khôn! - exclamó el Rey, entrando con un estridente portazo en su despacho.

-¡Majestad! - se sobresaltó el consejero, dando un respingo sobre sí mismo. -¿Qué ocurre, mi Señor?

-Papel y tinta.

-¿Papel y tinta?

-¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Date prisa!

El consejero se dispuso a sacar a toda prisa un rollo de pergamino y una pluma de uno de los cajones del escritorio; pero, justo cuando iba a tomar asiento, su Rey se lo impidió.

-¡No! Déjame a mí.

-Señor, necesito apoyo para escribir.

-No escribirás nada. Yo lo haré.

-¿Dis...disculpad?

-Hazte a un lado. Esto es personal.

El pobre enano no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante la furia que emanaba su monarca por los cuatro costados, y levantarse para dejarle el asiento al Rey.

Durante unos largos minutos, Thorin estuvo escribiendo sin descanso sobre aquel pergamino, con una furia tal que por pocas y la pluma queda rota bajo su mano.

-Ya está - habló, al fin, cuando ya apenas quedaba espacio libre sobre el papel. -Toma. Haz el favor de meterlo en un sobre y cedérselo a uno de los mensajeros.

-Pero... ¿con qué destinatario, Señor?

-El Reino del Bosque. Que sea entregada a Thranduil en persona. Y que le digan que, si no me da una respuesta, o yo mismo iré a buscarla.

-Sí, pero... no creo que eso sea conveniente, mi Señor.

-¿El qué?

-Mandar a un mensajero en estas circunstancias. Iba a decíroslo. Han llegado rumores de Esgaroth. Hay orcos en las inmediaciones de la región, al sur.

-¿Orcos? ¿De nuevo?

-Eso parece, mi Señor.

-(...) Pues que vaya escoltado. Pero quiero a ese elfo aquí, ante mí.

-Pero, Señor, dicen que es peligroso. Hablan incluso de una horda.

-¿¡Osas contradecirme!?

-No, Majestad. Pues haz lo que te ordeno. (...) Y que le digan a ese despreciable que lo mataré con mis propias manos si vuelva a acercarse a mi hija.

* * *

Helena miró de soslayo a Khrenin, que se mojaba las manos en la pila de agua que él mismo había llevado hacia su habitación.

-Ya está. La hemorragia ha parado.

La princesa dirigió una mirada claramente preocupada hacia el bajo de su camisón, y hacia las sábanas de la cama, ambos cubiertos de sangre. Su maestro había tenido que tapar bien el lecho con una colcha para que sus padres y su tía no presenciaran aquella imagen.

-Gracias, Khrenin. Te lo agradezco mucho.

-Has tenido suerte, Helena.

-¿De qué?

-De que haya sido yo y no uno de los sanadores el que haya acudido a examinarte.

-Lo sé. Mil gracias por no decirle nada a mi padre. Habría sido lo que me hubiera faltado.

-Ven, deja que te acomode mejor - se ofreció él, acogiéndola entre sus brazos y recostándola mejor sobre la cama. -Necesitas mucho reposo, y mucho alimento.

-No tengo hambre.

-Ahora has de dormir. Ya mandaré que te traigan comida. De las sábanas no te preocupes. Ya nos las apañaremos para cambiarlas sin que las sirvientas las vean.

Helena asintió levemente. Se encontraba increíblemente débil. Al parecer, un rato después de haberse desmayado, cuando sus padres la habían llevado ya a su cama, había sufrido una hemorragia interna, y había perdido mucha sangre. Por suerte, Khrenin había llegado pronto.

-¿Qué me ha ocurrido? - le preguntó ella, llevándose una mano al vientre. -No... no me he dado ningún golpe, ¿verdad?

-No. (...) En verdad, ni yo mismo sé muy bien qué ha pasado; o, mejor dicho, por qué. (...) Helena, has de decirme la verdad. Por favor. Esto no saldrá de aquí a no ser que quieras lo contrario. Dáin... o cualquier otra persona, ¿intentó violarte?

La joven se lo pensó muy bien antes de asentirle levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Y lo consiguió?

La pregunta la pilló completamente desprevenida. -No... No, no lo consiguió. Gracias a mi primo menor, que llegó a tiempo. Pero no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello.

-¿Seguro que no lo consiguió?

-Sí - lo miró, extrañada, ella. -Seguro. No me hagas dudar de eso, por favor. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-(...) Entonces, el tema es otro.

-¿Qué tema? ¿De qué hablas?

-Helena - le dijo él, cogiéndola suavemente de la mano. -Te voy a ser completamente franco. Y, por favor, no me niegues lo innegable.

-¿Qué es lo innegable?

-Que, de una forma u otra, no eres virgen.

Ella se puso, primero, muy roja; y después, muy blanca. Pero ¿a dónde iba a parar todo aquello?

-Helena, escúchame bien: has tenido un amago de aborto.

_-_¿Aborto? ¿Qué... qué aborto? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás embarazada, Helena.


	38. Dudas

-Estás embarazada, Helena.

¨Embarazada¨. Había dicho ¨embarazada¨. ¿Porque lo había dicho, verdad?

-¿Cómo? - preguntó ella, solamente para asegurarse de haber oído bien.

-Embarazada.

Embarazada. Claramente, no se estaba refiriendo a ese tipo de embarazo. ¨Embarazada¨ debería significar ¨avergonzada¨, por supuesto, ante la afirmación de que no era virgen.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Khrenin - le respondió la joven, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Sin embargo, su fiel maestro le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche y desvergüenza.

-Helena, deja de hacerte la inocente. Estás embarazada. Estás anidando a una criatura en tu interior.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Todas las dudas que su mente pudiera albergar se difuminaron como si una ráfaga de aire las hubiera arrastrado.

Sin embargo, aquella aclaración solamente sirvió para cabrear a Helena un tanto.

-Khrenin, lamento decirte que te equivocas. Yo no...

-¿Tú no qué, Helena? Te acabo de salvar el pellejo. Lo mínimo que te pido es que seas honesto conmigo.

La mente de Helena se puso a trabajar a una velocidad gradualmente progresiva. Aquello no podía ser cierto... no podía serlo de ninguna de las maneras. Era simplemente imposible.

-Helena - se dirigió a ella Khrenin, tomando asiento sobre la cama y tomándola de las manos con fuerza. -Te prometo que no te juzgaré, ni te reñiré. Pero has de decirme la verdad. Eres como una hija para mí. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

La princesa elevó su mirada ya algo angustiada hacia el rostro de su mentor, intentando buscar una pizca de esperanza (o de sorna) en ellos.

-¿Eres virgen? ¿Has yacido con un hombre? Dímelo, por favor.

Tras meditarlo durante un tiempo, decidió que ya no servía de nada seguir mintiendo, por lo que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Y tomaste la raíz?

-No - negó ella, levantando la cabeza con energías. -Pero puedo explicártelo. No... no era necesario.

-Helena, ¡cómo se te ocurre! - exclamó él, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. -Por Dúrin, ¿quién te manda no prev...?

-Khrenin, te repito que no era necesario nada de eso. Yo no... no tendría que quedarme embarazada.

-Pues lo estás.

Ella se llevó una mano al vientre instintivamente, pero la volvió a apartar a la nada. -No digas tonterías. Por favor, Khrenin. Debe haber un error. No puedo...

-Has mantenido relaciones sin prevención.

-¡No lo entiendes! Te digo que no era necesario.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Helena? ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Pues porque... porque... era... - bajó la voz tremendamente, poniendo especial énfasis en que nadie la oyera. -Era un elfo.

Khrenin calló, como asimilando la nueva información que su pupila le proporcionaba. -¿De veras?

-Sí - afirmó ella, bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

-Pues... no puede ser. Estás embarazada, Helena.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo tan fácilmente?

-Porque has tenido una hemorragia uterina muy grave. Un amago de aborto.

Por un breve momento, el corazón de Helena se hizo un nudo en su pecho al escuchar de nuevo aquella información. Se llevó, esa vez sin vacilar,una mano al vientre, y aguantó las ganas de preguntar si de veras había sido un ¨amago¨.

-Puede haber sido otra cosa, ¿verdad?

-No lo creo. Además, te he examinado. Tu cuello uterino ha fabricado el tapón mucoso. Sirve para proteger al embrión.

Helena sintió cómo un espeluznante sudor frío le corría por la frente. -¿Tú... estás seguro?

-Soy biólogo, sé mucho más de estos temas que el resto de ¨sanadores¨ de este reino. Y tú también deberías saberlos. Te los he enseñado.

-Khrenin, yo sólo sé que he yacido con una persona, y esa persona es un elfo. Es imposible que esté embarazada. Un elfo y un enano no pueden concebir.

Un espeso silencio se hizo en la habitación.

-No... no pueden, ¿verdad, Khrenin?

-Siempre se ha pensado que no. Pero... lo cierto es que nunca hemos podido comprobarlo.

Era cierto. Nunca, jamás, en toda la historia de Arda ni de Aman, un hijo de Dúrin y un miembro de la bella gente se habían unido.

No estaba nada en claro.

Y ella solamente había estado con Thranduil. Dáin no había llegado a ese punto.

Y, según Khrenin, estaba embarazada. Recordó entonces los vómitos, los mareos y los amagos de desmayo que había estado sufriendo durante esos días. Y recordó sus extraños sueños.

Los sueños. Aquello había comenzado... la noche en la que Thranduil y ella se unieron por primera vez.

Y una luz se encendió en su mente.

-Khren... Khrenin - le preguntó, medio temblando. -¿Tú sabes... de una antigua tradición élfica? ¿La unión?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Creo... creo que ya sé lo que ha podido pasar.

-Helena, ¿has hecho algo de lo que te pudieras arrepentir?

-No.

-(...) ¿Quién es el padre?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No pensaba decírselo.

-¿Estás enamorada, o lo has estado?

-Sí.

-¿Y él de ti?

-(...) Sí.

-Te lo has pensado mucho para responder.

-Él está enamorado de mí, pero... no... no sé cómo se va a tomar...

-Es el padre, sea quien sea. Ha de hacerse cargo de ese niño.

Ella lo miró con una cara escandalizada. Decírselo... a Thranduil... Ni de lejos.

-Khrenin, necesito una prueba evidente de que esté embarazada. Por favor. Necesito tu ayuda.

-Está bien. Mira, cuando tengas ganas de orinar, recoge un poco en un bote. Si le sale una especie de capa en la parte superior es que estás encinta. Si le sale en la parte inferior... es que no.

Helena asintió levemente, y encogió las piernas, atrayéndoselas hacia sí misma. Le costó un tiempo darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

-Eh, no llores - la consoló su maestro, abrazándola con calidez. -Venga, ya está.

-No, nada está. Tengo miedo, Khrenin. Yo... soy muy joven. No estoy preparada. No quiero. Y... y... mis padres, y él...

Thranduil. No podía parar de pensar en él. ¿Qué diría en cuanto se enterase? ¿Qué ¨creería¨ en cuanto se enterase? En ese momento, cualquier opción era mejor que admitir que iba a tener un hijo suyo. Casarse con Thorin ya no le pareció una idea tan horrible. Podría fingir que se había quedado encinta tras la misma noche de bodas, y que el niño sería de ambos. Total, iba a acabar tirando su futuro; ¿qué más daba todo?

-Khrenin... - musitó la joven, gimiendo contra su pecho. -Tengo miedo. Estoy asustada.

-No te preocupes. Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie. Saldremos juntos de esto, ¿de acuerdo? No pienso dejarte.

Helena se arropó entre sus brazos, mientras comenzaba a ser consciente de lo mucho que iban a cambiar las cosas de ahí en adelante.

_-Me he comportado como una niña -_pensó, con dolor y culpa;_ \- y he olvidado que ya no lo soy._

* * *

Thorin esperaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el suelo. A su lado justo, estaba su hermano Náin, que parecía tanto o más nervioso que él. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra.

En frente, de pie ante ellos, estaba el Príncipe Bardo, aún retenido en palacio. Ningún sospechoso había podido abandonar aún el palacio por orden expresa del Rey, hasta que hubiera noticias de su hija.

Y había regresado. Thorin la había visto con sus propios ojos. Y estaba más bella que nunca... y también más débil.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas cambiarían radicalmente. No pensaba dejarla marchar. Le diría todo lo que sentía por ella.

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido como un infierno personal para él. A cada hora, a cada minuto, en cada instante, la imagen de su prima aparecía en su mente, vívida y fogosa como el fuego. Una enorme cantidad de fantasías románticas y eróticas le habían acabado quitando el sueño. La necesitaba. Necesitaba probar sus labios, agarrar su pelo y retenerla entre sus brazos. Necesitaba decirle que no podía vivir sin ella.

Aún no había movido piezas con su prometida, pues no había tenido valor para hacerlo; pero, en cuanto volviera a verla, en cuanto le hubiera explicado la desesperación y el deseo que lo habían estado consumiendo desde que su preciada boca se hubiera posado sobre la suya, la pediría en matrimonio, él mismo, sin tapujos, sin política de por medio. Se casaría con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No creía una palabra de que su padre hubiera intentado tocarla, y no pensaba hacerlo. Ella era suya, y de nadie más. La desfloraría él mismo, y juntos tendrían hijos. Formarían una nueva familia. Sería su reina, su musa, su amada. Y nada ni nadie podría detenerlos.

La puerta vecina se abrió, y los tres se volvieron hacia la persona que acababa de entrar por ahí. Era la reina, Graella, que parecía en esos momentos mucho más anciana y raída de lo que era en realidad.

-Tía... ¿está todo bien? - preguntó Náin, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, sobrino. Está todo bien. Khrenin está aún con ella, pero dice que no ha sido nada grave. Podéis pasar a verla de uno en uno.

-Iré yo - se adelantó Náin, pero el mayor dio una larga zancada y atravesó el pasillo antes de que el otro pudiera rechistar. -Voy yo, Majestad.

Thorin recorrió el pasillo con rapidez y gravedad. Estaba ansioso por volver a verla. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Debía besarla sin más? ¿O mejor se explicaba antes? Sí, mejor la segunda opción.

Llegó a la puerta de su alcoba antes de lo que esperaba. Cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, el muchacho se atrevió a llamar con los nudillos.

Tras unos tres segundos de silencio, un ¨adelante¨ se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación. El joven abrió la puerta.

Y allí estaba ella. Pálida, con ojeras, y restos de lágrimas en las mejillas. ¿A eso lo llamaban ¨nada grave¨?

-Hola - fue lo único que pudo decir, después de un largo rato.

Ella le sonrió en señal de respuesta, y Thorin se aproximó hasta quedar sentado muy cerca de su cuerpo. El maestro de Helena estaba allí presente, por lo que decidió ir con cuidado.

-¿Qué... qué tal estás?

-Bien. Me siento un poco débil, pero estoy bien. Gracias.

Él le dirigió una amplia sonrisa, y le acarició la mejilla con la mano derecha. -Estábamos muy preocupados. Yo mismo estaba muerto de miedo. No sabía dónde estabas.

No le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que la expresión de su prima cambió completamente al escuchar aquello último.

Así que no había errado. Había buscado refugio en el Bosque Negro.

Decidió no darle muchas vueltas a esa cuestión. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de aquello. Ya se encargaría de que ese despreciable elfo no volviera a acercarse a ella, y también de que su prima lo olvidara. El Rey Elfo no era rival para él.

-Bueno, da igual. El caso es que estás aquí... con nosotros. Ya estás a salvo.

La expresión de Helena cambió aún más, tornándose iracunda. Thorin sentía que podría fácilmente culminarlo con la mirada.

-¿Qué...?

-Vete. Déjame en paz. No eres distinto a nadie.

Pero... ¿qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué había dicho?

Thorin no se dio por vencido, aún así, y se alejó de ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. -No deberías hablarme así. No quiero que estemos peleados. Y menos para el día de nuestra boda.

Se lo había soltado así, como si nada. La había pillado del todo desprevenida. No era una petición, era una orden. Y ella no podría ni querría negarse.

Pero su reacción fue completamente distinta a lo esperado.

Helena, sin inmutarse siquiera, abrió la boca para responderle, sin culpa ni recelo:

-Antes el destierro que casarme contigo.

Con una sola frase, todas las ilusiones de Thorin se habían esfumado como por parte de magia. Lo había despreciado. A él, que siempre había tenido hordas de muchachitas detrás.

-No eres la misma. No sé qué te ocurre.

-Yo soy la misma. Eres tú el que estás cambiando. O es que estás aprendiendo a conocerme, una de dos.

-Yo siempre te he conocido - murmuró él, iracundo, levantándose de la cama. -No debería haber venido. Por mí como si te suicidas, pero no volveré a permitir que tu ¨amado¨ vuelva a ponerte un solo ojo encima.

-Sería divertido ver cómo lo intentas. Seguro que le puedes.

Thorin sintió cómo el rubor subía directo a sus mejillas. Aquello había sido el colmo. Pero, irónicamente, la provocación solamente había servido para desearla aún más.

-No te preocupes. No tardarás en admirarlo con tus propios ojos.

-Esto se te queda grande, Thorin. Déjalo. No puedes contra él, y menos aún conmigo; ya no. Tu tiempo pasó.

El enano salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a su prima a añadir nada más.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿se puede saber quién es ese famoso amado? ¿Él también lo sabe?

Helena le dirigió una media sonrisa divertida a su maestro, pero el gesto desapareció a la nada de su rostro al recordar todo lo que se le venía encima. Las cosas iban a cambiar demasiado.

-Eh, no te preocupes más. Ahora has de dormir. Necesitas descansar. Lo has pasado muy mal hoy.

-Khrenin... si estoy embarazada, y he estado a punto de sufrir un aborto...

-¿Sí?

-¿Estoy fuera de peligro?

-No te preocupes. La hemorragia ha parado. Sólo ha sido por un mal trago, por un susto. Pero a partir de ahora deberás tener cuidado.

-Sí - musitó ella, acariciándose la barriga.

-(...) A todo esto... Helena... si crees que el probable embarazo te va a traer muchos inconvenientes... si crees que no merece la pena traer a una nueva vida en estas circunstancias... o si no te sientes preparada... hay métodos. Podría ayudarte.

Helena abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella propuesta. Sabía a lo que se refería. Aquella era una práctica llevada a cabo entre mujeres con embarazos complicados, o que simplemente no podían criar a esos futuros niños por escasez de medios. Aunque era un tema muy controvertido, ella lo aceptaba dentro de unos límites. Sin embargo, de ahí a...

-No quiero obligarte a nada. Pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar ahí para lo que necesites.

-Es ilegal. Te podrían meter en prisión por eso.

-Lo sé. Pero correría el riesgo. Eres como mi hija, ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que estés bien.

-Yo... Khrenin, te quiero mucho. Y de veras que no sé ni cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Pero creo que no podría hacer eso llegado el momento. La culpa es mía, no de... del... niño.

-No es culpa de nadie, ¿vale? Ha sido un accidente. Haz lo que veas necesario; yo voy a estar apoyándote.

Helena le sonrió a su maestro con toda la gratitud que un corazón pudiera albergar.

* * *

Era ya casi de noche para cuando Thranduil fue avisado de que un nuevo mensajero había llegado a sus dominios, procedente de Erebor. De parte del Rey.

-_Sí que se ha dado prisa el enano _\- pensó, para sí, el Rey Elfo, mientras esperaba pacientemente al mensajero a la vez que tomaba una copa de vino, recién salido de su baño, vestido simplemente con una bata tan majestuosa que bien podría parecer una de sus túnicas reales. Pocos podrían advertir que no llevaba nada debajo.

Apenas había pasado un día, y ya le estaba mandando cartas: si para agradecerle el haber protegido a su preciada hija, o si para jurarle la muerte por haberlo hecho, no lo sabía aún.

El elfo soltó un suspiro cansado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta que daba a su alcoba personal; y una traviesa sonrisa no pudo evitar escapar de sus labios al recordar las noches de pasión encendida que él y su amada habían atravesado durante las últimas semanas. No podía creerse que, a su edad, hubiera redescubierto la sexualidad gracias a aquella... aquella... niña. No era más que una niña, delgada, baja, mortal; y lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. En un principio llegó a creer que, con el tiempo, dejaría de sentirse tan obsesionado por ella, y le resultaría más fácil, llegado el momento, dejarla marchar, como tendría que acabar sucediendo. Pero estaba pasando todo lo contrario: cada vez que la veía, que la tocaba, que la besaba, se volvía más y más adicto a sus ojos, a su olor, a su piel, a sus dulces labios; y ahora, además, a su cuerpo. No era un capricho del que pudiera ir desencantándose: la amaba, con todo su corazón, su alma y su ser. La quería con todo su corazón, y la deseaba con todo su espíritu. Irónicamente, ahora sabía que si Thorin le prohibía acercarse a ella, él lo haría doblemente: aquello se estaba tornando en un juego divertido y bastante peligroso.

El mensajero enano bajó las escaleras con paso firme, y se posicionó frente a él sin tan siquiera reverenciarse.

-¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita? - preguntó Thranduil, haciendo bastante hincapié en la palabra ¨agradable¨.

-Mi Señor me ha mandado entregaros este mensaje en persona - le respondió el otro, alargando un sobre cerrado hacia él.

-Entiendo - asintió Thranduil, con aire aburrido, agarrando la envoltura con su mano derecha. -¿Sólo hay uno?

-Sí.

El Rey Elfo se alteró un tanto al oír aquello. Helena le había dicho que le mandaría una carta de su puño y letra si la hubieran creído.

-Bien. Gracias por vuestro cordial respeto ante mí. Y, decidme, ¿tenéis algún mensaje más del Rey Thorin que queráis entregarme?

-Sí.

-(...) Adelante.

El mensajero esa vez se lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a hablar.

-Mi Señor manda deciros que... si osáis acercaros de nuevo a su hija... os mata con sus propias manos.

Thranduil asintió levemente, aguantando una carcajada para cuando estuviera solo. De veras que aquello era malvado, pero demonios, era increíblemente divertido.

-Comprendo. Lo tendré en cuenta. Podéis retiraros.

El enano no tardó mucho en salir por patas de allí. No le gustaba estar en la mitad de la trifulca personal de dos Reyes. Los temas políticos eran una cosa, pero la hija de uno de ellos era otra completamente distinta.

Thranduil se dirigió a su alcoba personal, y abrió el sobre con cuidado, leyendo el contenido de la carta que encerraba.

_-Sí, sí... que me presente ante él... amenazas de muerte... que le plante cara si soy capaz... ¡Que no permitirá a su hija volver a hacer nada por su cuenta! Me encantaría ver cómo lo intenta _\- pensó Thranduil, imaginándose con una sonrisa involuntaria al Rey intentando refrenar a su pequeña princesita. -_Bien, bien... _

El Rey paró de leer al instante llegada una línea:

_-No sé qué le habrás hecho a mi hija, malnacido, para que esté en el estado en el que se encuentra._

* * *

Helena cerró los ojos, intentando inspirar profundamente. Apenas había podido dormir. Los nervios y la incertidumbre la iban a acabar matando.

Necesitaba saberlo, ahora. No podía demorarlo más.

Así, cogiendo fuerzas de flaqueza, se había levantado a muy duras penas de su cama, aferrándose a los muebles para no caer debido al dolor que sentía entre sus piernas, y se había aproximado a su cuarto de aseo. Había agarrado el recipiente de orina que había dejado enfriándose al aire libre, y, tras haberse calmado todo lo que pudo, abrió los ojos y lo miró con detenimiento.

La capa blanquecina estaba en la parte superior.


	39. Fuerza

**Capítulo 39: Dudas**

Un silencio absoluto imperaba en la habitación.

Las sábanas estaban despilfarradas sobre la cama, cayendo a un lado hacia el suelo, hechas un revoltijo. El polvo ya acumulado sobre los muebles se dejaba entrever en el aire gracias a la escasa luz que se filtraba desde las antorchas por la rendija de debajo de la puerta.

Nada. No se oía nada; solamente, y muy sordamente, el ocasional sonido de un trueno lejano. Afuera había tormenta. Era ya primavera.

Sobre el lecho, sentada encima del colchón, con la espalda recta, las rodillas encogidas y la mirada perdida, se encontraba la figura de una muchacha ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Su concentración era plena, a pesar de sentirse más desorientada y descuidada que nunca.

_Hay algo. Algo más en todo esto._

Algún paso rápido se oyó no muy lejos de allí. Sin embargo, ella sabía que nadie iba a entrar a verla. Y lo agradecía así. Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba comprender... aquello que se le escapaba.

_Piensa... piensa..._

Nada.

Helena cerró los ojos, frustrada. Agachó la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre su rodilla. ¿Por qué no podía contárselo a nadie? ¿Por qué se sentía tan sola?

Nada.

Ya no se sentía estúpida, ni culpable. Sabía que había algo detrás de todo. Tenía un presentimiento... algo que no podía describir...

_Se me escapa._

Claro que se le escapaba.

Era inútil. No podía entenderlo. Nunca podría llegar a entenderlo. Era algo que sentía desde muy dentro. No estaba en su cabeza. Estaba en su corazón. Estaba en su alma, en su instinto más básico. Y había algo que le decía que debía seguir hacia adelante.

La muchacha inspiró hondo. Estiró las piernas y posó los pies sobre el suelo. Se agachó y recogió las sábanas. Se dirigió hacia su armario, y se cambió de ropa. Se sintió muy extraña al volver a ponerse una de sus prendas. Sentía que ya no era la misma chica inocente y despreocupada de antes. Ya nunca volvería a ser la misma. Aquel pensamiento provocó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, y supo que había sido cierto.

Se dirigió hacia su tocador, y se miró en él. Todos tenían razón. No era la misma de antes. Estaba cambiada. Se sintió como una extraña en su propia habitación; no encajaba allí. Aquella era la habitación de una niña, y la persona que le devolvía la mirada en aquel espejo era una mujer.

No pudo evitarlo, y algo le dijo que tampoco debía evitarlo. Dejando escapar un gemido de su garganta, la joven agachó la cabeza, reguardándola entre sus brazos, y lloró. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero muchos truenos se escucharon a través de la puerta. Se sentía la persona más desdichada del mundo, y no sabía por qué. Pensó que nunca volvería a ser feliz. Pensó que jamás podría dejar de llorar.

Sin embargo, y después de un buen rato, su mente se disipó lo suficiente como para volver a enlazar ideas. Y una de esas ideas apareció en su cabeza rápida como un rayo.

No sólo no era la misma chica que había dejado aquella habitación hacía dos semanas, sino que tampoco era la misma chica que la noche anterior. Ya no sentía miedo. Sólo tristeza. Melancolía. Pena por no haber atesorado mejor esos momentos pasados antes de que se esfumaran de sus manos. Ya no volvería a ser igual de joven que antes.

Aquello le dolió. Y mucho. Necesitaba hacerse a la idea.

Estuvo otro buen rato allí, sentada sobre su tocador, dejando su memoria fluir en el recuerdo. Y entonces comprendió que tampoco había sido un cambio de la noche a la mañana. Las cosas se habían ido torciendo desde hacía ya mucho.

Pensó en su primo, en Thorin, sin saber por qué. Recordó todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, todas esas sensaciones qua había experimentado hacia él. Y se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía ninguna de ellas. Algo le decía en su interior que lo suyo se había acabado, y que cuando saliera de allí y lo volviera a ver, de nuevo, frente a frente, ya no vería a su mejor amigo, como siempre había sido y como siempre pensó que sería: vería a una persona que la había dañado, que no la había apreciado todo lo que ella se merecía, que no había compartido todo el sentimiento que ella había profesado hacia él.

Y no le importó.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo. La niña se había ido. Ahora, allí estaba una mujer. Una mujer fuerte y segura, capaz de todo ella sola. Había una fuerza nueva en su interior.

De nada servía seguir llorando. Las cosas habían ocurrido por una razón.

Se levantó. Se quitó aquel vestido que se había puesto, y se vistió con la parte interior del traje élfico con el que había vuelto el día anterior. Se recogió el pelo hacia atrás. Y, antes de salir, volvió a mirarse al espejo.

Recordó su sueño. Recordó aquel sueño.

Y sintió cómo sus penas se disipaban en su sangre al ser removidas por aquella sensación tan placentera en el corazón.

Se dirigió a la puerta, e inspiró profundamente. Ya no tenía miedo. Iba a dejar las cosas en su lugar. Con decisión, alargó el brazo hacia el pomo de la salida, y lo giró hacia la izquierda.

* * *

_-¨He soñado con una niña¨ - le dije. _

_-¨¿Con una niña?¨ - me preguntó ella. -¿Tú estás loca?¨_

* * *

Había alguien detenido en las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

Los truenos retumbaban contra las paredes rocosas de la gruta. Afuera debía estar diluviando.

-Adelante - articuló el Rey, mientras terminaba de ponerse los guantes de montar sobre sus manos.

Una sombra se alargó al recortarse contra el fuego de las lámparas. Él no necesitó levantar la mirada para saber quién era ella.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas decirme? - le preguntó, aún sin mirarla.

La elfa necesitó un tiempo aún para responder. -Os marcháis.

-Sí - respondió él, terminando de colocarse la túnica.

-Con este tiempo.

Aquel comentario lo pilló del todo desprevenido.

Thranduil levantó la mirada extrañada, dirigiéndola hacia la figura que lo observaba desde la otra punta de la estancia.

-¿A qué te refieres, Tauriel?

Ella lo miró, mordiéndose los labios con un cierto aire infantil. Seguía siendo muy joven.

-¿A dónde vais?

-Mis asuntos son cosa mía.

El Rey agarró su espada y se la colgó al cinto. Tal vez le hiciera falta.

Su intención era despedirse con premura de la elfa y seguir su camino sin detenerse, pero justo cuando pasaba por su lado, ella lo llamó de un modo tan lastimero que no pudo evitar pararse en el sitio:

-Mi Señor.

Thranduil le devolvió la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella parecía tener la voz rota. -¿Vais a Erebor?

-(...) Sí, Tauriel.

-¿Por qué?

-No es de tu incumbencia. Discúlpame.

-¿Es por la princesa, verdad?

El Rey Elfo dejó el pie derecho anclado sobre el primer escalón. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

Tauriel lloraba. De eso no había duda. Sus hombros se arqueaban hacia arriba, aunque ella no quisiera darse la vuelta. Sin embargo, eso no lo enterneció. Había notado algo en su tono de voz al nombrar a Helena... que no le había gustado.

Thranduil dirigió sus pasos de nuevo al centro de la estancia, hasta quedar al lado de la elfa. La miró desde arriba. No supo qué le transmitía.

-Tauriel - la llamó.

-¿Tú la amas?

No sabía qué había quedado más personal en aquella pregunta.

-¿A qué viene esa cuestión?

-¿La amas? Ella te ama a ti. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Thranduil no le respondió. La miró fríamente. Seguía habiendo algo ahí que no le gustaba.

-¿La amas? - le volvió a preguntar ella, mirándolo esta vez a los ojos. Su mirada estaba empañada por las lágrimas.

-Tauriel, no sé a qué viene esa pregunta, pero no pienso responder a un interrogante tan impertinente.

-¿No os dais cuenta?

Él no respondió. ¿A qué se refería?

Sucedió muy deprisa, incluso para él.

No la vio acercarse.

Sus labios estaban unidos a los de ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había sucedido. Es más, ni siquiera los había notado en un principio.

No sólo eran sus labios. Las manos de Tauriel sujetaban su túnica con desesperación. Él no hizo nada por separarse.

Pasado un rato, ella se alejó de su rostro. Sus labios se desunieron muy lentamente, tan pegados estaban un par al otro. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza en su mirada. En el fondo de la comisura de sus labios Thranduil entrevió un amago de sonrisa.

Él agarró con firmeza pero con suavidad sus manos, las despegó de su túnica, y las soltó en el aire.

-Tauriel, he de irme. Lo siento.

No volvió la mirada atrás, pues pensaba que no debía hacerlo. Aquello había sido algo demasiado extraño, demasiado sobrenatural, demasiado surrealista. No había sido cierto.

Desapareció por las escaleras de la habitación sin volver a dirigirse a la elfa.

Tal vez, debería haberlo hecho.

* * *

Thorin jugueteaba desanimado con la pluma entre sus dedos. Debía atender a varios informes, pero no se sentía con fuerzas.

El día no ayudaba en especial. Los truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos, resonando contra los muros del interior de la montaña.

Sentía que podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Se sentía cansado, mayor y débil. Los años y el sufrimiento de aquellas dos últimas semanas le estaban empezando a pasar factura.

Quería hacer las paces con su hija. No sabía cómo había llegado a pelearse de nuevo con ella nada más verla llegar. Solamente quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, volver a sentirle respirar y vivir. Quería tocar su cabello y pasar los dedos por su sonrisa. Quería bañarse en la luz de sus ojos. No quería seguir así con ella. Le quitaba las fuerzas.

Unos golpes a su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. A lo lejos otro trueno se oyó.

-Adelante - dijo, con la voz un poco cortada.

No se esperaba que apareciera ella, realmente. Ella, vestida con un traje que más bien podría ser la parte interior de un vestido, con la mirada seria y la expresión algo cansada. Sin embargo, Thorin no fue capaz de echarla, ni de regañarle, ni de mandarla de vuelta a su cama, pues sabía que no le iba a hacer caso. Tampoco se atrevió a abrazarla, ni a besarla, ni a pedirle perdón. Él jamás lo admitiría desde ese momento en adelante, pero ella de dio en ese momento... un poco de miedo.

-Vengo a dejar dos cosas claras.

Habló con voz firme e imperturbable. Transmitía fuerza a pesar de todo el dolor que la rodeaba.

Thorin solamente asintió, y alargó una mano para indicarle asiento, como si estuviera tratando con uno de sus colegas.

Helena se aproximó a él. No se sentó. Posó los brazos sobre el escritorio, mirando a su padre muy fijamente a los ojos.

-La primera de ellas- dijo, sin un ápice de amenaza en su voz, pero sí una honda determinación, - es que voy a meterlo entre rejas.

Ambos sabían a quién se refería. Era una afirmación, no una advertencia.

Thorin asintió.

-La segunda - continuó ella, - la vamos a cerrar esta misma mañana.

Silencio.

Otro trueno se escuchó desde la lejanía.

-¿De qué se trata? - preguntó el Rey, internamente sobrecogido.

-Yo voy a ser la heredera de Erebor. Solamente en mi mano estará la decisión de ser o no Reina, y sólo yo tendré la potestad de ceder el derecho al trono a otra persona. Si yo no reino, dejaré el deber a mi hermano Frerin; pero, aun así, quiero y merezco ser su regente hasta la mayoría de edad. Seré su supervisora y su institutriz durante su etapa como heredero. En el caso de que llegue al trono antes de tiempo, tendré esos mismos derechos de regencia. Y cuando él reine, yo seré una de sus consejeras, viva donde viva, y tenga la edad que tenga.

¨Esas son mis condiciones, padre. Me habéis demostrado durante estas últimas semanas que no merecéis ni un ápice de mi respeto hacia vosotros, ni mi madre, ni mi primo, ni tú. Si no las aceptas, me marcharé y nunca volveréis a saber nada más de mí. Me dolería la misma vida separarme de mi hermano, pues lo quiero más que a mi vida; y a él le ocurriría igual. Sería como si nos desgarrárais la mitad del alma a ambos. Si tienes una pizca de cariño hacia alguno de los dos, ya que veo que no sientes ni un mínimo de honor hacia mí, no dejarás que esto ocurra.¨

¨Dime, ¿aceptas o no?¨

* * *

_-¿Qué pasó después? - me preguntó ella._

_-Ahora no. Estás cansada. Ya está bien por hoy. _

_-Pero ¡si no estoy cansada!_

_-Tus ojitos se cierran ya. Necesitas dormir y descansar. Y soñar con cosas bonitas esta noche. Mañana me tienes que contar las cosas que has soñado. _


End file.
